Fire Emblem Bonds
by Galaxia19
Summary: During the war against a mad dragon god, there's still plenty time for love and lust. Following the ladies of Fates Revelations during the war and into post-game. There's a lot of sex but also plenty plot. Spotlight characters: Selkie, Velouria, Soleil, Caeldori, Hinoka, Rhajat, Corrin, Ophelia, Sophie, Nina, Charlotte, Camilla, Kagero, Orochi, Felicia, Flora, Tiki, Kjelle, Cherche
1. Chapter 1 – New Love

_Authors Note: The following is my take on what the game can't show you. We start part way into the Revelations timeline with a deviation from the game as anyone can be friends and you can fall in love, or lust, with anyone. I mostly focus on lesbian relationships, both romantic and physical, with a few straight pairings getting some limelight and an occasional appearance of futanari. It's not all sex though, there's plenty of plot and development, especially once we hit post-game with Chapter 9. I've tried to avoid naming non-determined parents but sometimes it's needed so any featured are my preferences from my playthroughs._

 _While each chapter is connected to all the others, there will be plenty of different spotlight characters as we go so your favourites may well crop up. Check my profile to see the couples (or more) who are focus characters, or who just get a sex scene in someone else's story. I welcome any comments you may have, even if it's just 'that was passable', so please let me know what you think of it._

 _Anyway, I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy._

...

In a realm ravaged by decades of war between old enemies, a new threat had emerged. This threat had been proven so great, that a woman had been able to bring together the royal families of the old enemies, her siblings by one definition or another, and unite them against the common threat. Though the war brought ever present danger, that didn't mean you can't have fun.

Not far from where the army had been camped for last couple of days, two young shape changers were running through the woods. Selkie had recently convinced Velouria that playing was a good use of her time and was now making sure to get her out to chase her, climb trees or roll down hills whenever she could. On Velouria's part, she kept a fairly cool demeanour, still pretending she was only playing because her friend asked, but the truth was she loved spending time like this. Selkie's enthusiasm was too much for anyone to resist.

The trees were thinning as they ran, Velouria trailing by a few lengths, before vanishing completely and giving way to a forest meadow. The sun was closing in on the horizon and the golden light was flowing over the long grass and the abundant wild flowers as the buzz of insects and the last of the day's birdsong filled the air.

"It's so pretty!" squealed Selkie as she bounced to a halt, letting Velouria catch up. "Look at the yellow- Ooh, look at- Butterfly!"

Velouria tried not to laugh as Selkie launched herself into the air in a failed attempt to catch the poor insect. She followed on as her friend chased it, fruitlessly leaping and twisting in the air but always landing upright. On the fifth leap she managed to grab it but hadn't planned for a landing without hands and had to twist to land on her back, vanishing in the long grass.

"I got it!" shouted Selkie as she thrust her clasped hands up so Velouria could find her.

"And what are you going to do with it now?" asked Velouria who had been two feet behind her.

"Show it to you," said Selkie opening her hands. "See, it's the same colour as your stripe."

It was indeed the same purple as the stripe in her hair and she watched it open and close its wings a few time before flying away. Selkie then proffered a hand asking to be helped up and Velouria took it but was instead pulled down, landing on top of Selkie and narrowly avoiding head-butting her.

"What was-"

"There's a star," said Selkie softly.

Velouria rolled over to lie next to her and saw the first star was visible in the sky. Lying there, her view of the sky framed by the grass and the flowers, she felt a sense of contentment, there were no pressure on her, no worries, the soft grass beneath her and… and Selkie was holding her hand. As soon as she realised that, Selkie let go and sprung up to land straddling her on all fours.

"Do you want to play at something we haven't done before?" she asked as her tail swished from side to side.

"I guess," replied Velouria to maintain her cool demeanour. That vanished as Selkie leaned down to kiss her, causing Velouria to open her mouth to protest but that only allowed Selkie's tongue access to her mouth. The strange sensation of another tongue exploring her mouth left Velouria stunned.

"Did you like it?" asked Selkie with a hint of concern behind her usual enthusiasm.

Velouria's immediate thought was to deny she did, but she couldn't. Ever since she'd left her deeprealm she'd tried to be more like a normal person and she did want to have the same kind of relationships she saw all around her. Unfortunately, everyone had seen her transform and once any boy has seen her turn into a big hulking beast, they didn't want much to do with her, even the camp flirts didn't really give her much attention. But here was a cute fox-girl who had actively held her hand and kissed her. She was also still waiting patiently for a reply.

"Mm hm," she said with a small nod.

Selkie immediately went for another kiss, repositioning herself over Velouria so she was basically lying on top of her, Orochi had said body contact was important if you want to go further. After an initial hesitation, Velouria was now actively participating in the kiss and Selkie felt the little moan in the back of the wolf-girl's throat.

"You really like it?" she asked as she broke off.

"I… really like it," confirmed Velouria while avoiding Selkie's gaze.

"Yay! The boys say I use too much tongue but that's how I like to kiss."

Velouria was going to question what she had been doing with the boys but Selkie's lips were against her and it just didn't matter now. She tried to mimic what Selkie had done and their tongues met to an excited giggle from Selkie that her friend was joining in. Velouria wrapped her arms around the fox-girl on top of her and held her tight as their tongues danced.

The two girls wouldn't have known if the enemy surrounded them, only the other mattered now. Selkie moved a hand to Velouria's chest which elicited a groan as she cupped and squeezed. In response, Velouria moved a hand to Selkie's head to stroke her ears causing her leg to twitch, she stopped it after a few seconds as her partner was unable to focus enough to keep kissing. After regaining her self-control, Selkie was able to reengage in the kiss and soon both girls were giving occasional moans.

Selkie knew it was time to move on and pushed up against Velouria's arms, noting the look of yearning on her friends face. "I want to try something else," she said.

"I like this," said Velouria trying to pull Selkie back down.

"You'll like this better," said Selkie reassuringly. "Aunt Orochi taught me this and she said I should only do it with a friend I really, really like. She said it's the best thing in the world."

"Okay," breathed Velouria wondering what could be better than the last few minutes which had been the best of her life.

Selkie placed hand on her friend's stomach and, without breaking eye contact, swiftly slid down, underneath Velouria's leggings and over her soft, damp lips. The shock at this invasion of privacy nearly caused Velouria to jump but her instincts told her his was something good. As Selkie slipped a finger inside her body, that was revised to very good. She was too tense to even breath and her gaze was locked with Selkie's as the scary new sensation flowed through her until the invading digit was as deep inside as it could get. As Selkie began to withdraw her finger the tension vanished and Velouria was left with a warmth she'd never felt before.

"Am I doing it right?" asked Selkie as her finger slipped out.

"Yes," sighed Velouria, whatever this was, she was doing it right for it to feel like this. "Keep doing it." She placed a hand on the back of Selkie's head and pulled her down to get at those lips and double her pleasure. It took only moments of having Selkie's tongue and finger inside her for the first pleasured moan to escape as her tail twitched repeatedly.

"There's more," whispered Selkie as she slipped another finger in on her next stroke.

Velouria pushed up against the invading digits, trapping Selkie's hand between their hips, restricting her finger's movement. By chance, this meant Selkie was now fulfilling the aspect she'd forgotten from her aunt's advice, her palm was applying pressure to Velouria's clit, causing further moans from her partner.

Velouria's breathing was getting a little irregular as the pleasure mounted so Selkie took that as her cue to try the next thing. "Is it good?" she asked, pulling up against Velouria's arms.

"Yes," breathed Velouria.

"I'm gonna try something else."

"So long as it's as good as this," said Velouria, pulling Selkie down for another kiss before releasing her.

The fox-girl sat up and removed her rather wet hand for Velouria's leggings and proceeded to lick her fingers clean as she'd been instructed. She didn't quite have the technique down right, but, to Velouria, it was very hot regardless. She then slipped her fingers under the waistband of Velouria's leggings and pulled them down just a little, looking Velouria in the eyes to make sure she was alright with this, that Velouria lifted her hips off the ground to make it easier was as good as confirmation gets.

Despite wanting this, Velouria felt rather embarrassed as Selkie pulled her leggings down to her knees, to be exposed like this was unbecoming. Only as Selkie bent down and ran her tongue up her wet lips, did Velouria realise she was having sex and that being exposed was part of it. Growing up in the deeprealm, her education had failed to cover anything like this, her only knowledge of intimacy was the necessary acts for reproduction. As the kitsune's tongue ran over her clit, causing a sharp intake of breath, she smiled, she'd gone from wondering if anyone any boy could find her attractive to having sex with a very pretty girl.

With this realisation, she relaxed into the situation, letting the sensations of the warm, wetness of Selkie's tongue and her hands stroking her bare legs, her tail and up beneath her tunic, consume her. Bringing a hand to her own chest to recreate Selkie's earlier movements, she groaned and closed her eyes. There was a moment's pause after the groan where Selkie ceased all attention and, when she started licking again, it felt as if her tongue was much coarser.

Velouria opened her eyes and saw the white, pointed face of Selkie's nine-tails form licking between her legs. As the coarse tongue rapidly lapped at her pussy, she closed her eyes and let the ever growing warmth consume her. With that tongue and the sensation of Selkie's silky fur against her legs pushing her onwards, her breathing growing sharper, her body starting to twitch. She let out a howl of pure pleasure as she clawed at the grass to her side, her body on fire, her mind ablaze with delight. As the sensation began to lessen, she realised it had been an orgasm. "That was the single greatest experience of my life," she said when she had enough air in her lungs again.

Selkie took a final lick, loving the taste of her partner's cum, before carefully walking up over her panting friend and licking her face. "Best thing ever?"

"Best thing ever," echoed Velouria as she reached up to stroke Selkie's head.

"I'm so happy I did it right, I've done it myself but Aunt Orochi says it's much more fun with someone else, especially if they're doing it to you."

"Can I do it to you?" asked Velouria as she rubbed the nine-tails' ear.

In response, Selkie jumped backwards followed by a series of low bounces back into the grass, stamping her front paws on the ground in the universal gesture for 'chase me'. Unable to stop smiling, Velouria checked her legs still worked and got to her feet, pulled her leggings up and reached for the beaststone in her pocket. Selkie bounded off through the grass as Velouria transformed and chased after her.

It was obvious this wasn't a race as Selkie was clearly allowing the slower wolf to keep up and leaping high above the grass to show off her sleek body. Velouria couldn't help but laugh at how much fun the fox was having. As they approached the tree line across the meadow, Selkie slowed to a trot and transformed as Velouria came to halt behind her. She looked on, entranced, as Selkie began undressing in front her.

"What do you think?" asked the naked fox-girl standing before her with her hands on her hips.

Velouria's eyes ran up Selkie's long legs, taking in her pronounced hips and glossy tail, moving up over her toned stomach and lingering on her modest, perky bust. She hadn't inherited much from Kagero but if she had, they would seem out place with her otherwise cute appearance. A chuckle from Selkie prompted her to look higher and she found herself mesmerised by the mischievous smile and the glint in those emerald eyes.

"You liiiiiike me," sang Selkie. "You think I'm preeeeeetty. Heehee"

Objectively Velouria would call her pretty but seeing her standing there, projecting her natural confidence, it didn't do her justice. "I think you're stunning," she said stepping towards her as she changed form.

"You thi-," Selkie began to sing but was cut off as Velouria kissed her and wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight. They stayed like that for a while, she knew Velouria was clingy with people she liked and was happy to be held by her, especially if that allowed more kissing, but there was still fun to be had. She pushed back and Velouria reluctantly released her, allowing Selkie to fall backwards into the grass, spreading her arms and legs to flatten an area for their fun. "Eat me," she demanded as she offered a hand again.

"No!" shouted Velouria as she folder her arms across her chest and seemed to shrink down as she stepped back, terrified that Selkie truly saw her as a monster, "I won't hurt you! I would never hurt you!"

"What?" asked Selkie then realised what had happened. "No, eating someone is what I just did to you."

"It is? Sorry, I didn't know," admitted Velouria, embarrassed by her lack of knowledge on this subject.

"I know you wouldn't eat me," said Selkie to reassure her, "besides, I'm too fast for you even if you wanted to."

Ignoring the boast, Velouria knelt between Selkie's spread legs and ran her hands up her gorgeous body, cupping and squeezing her pert boobs, before leaning in to kiss again.

After a few seconds, Selkie took her hand and moved it to her chest. "Nipples are fun too," she said to ensure Velouria knew what she could do. It seemed clear the hot wolf hadn't had 'the talk' yet, or at least not the 'in detail talk' she'd got from her Aunt Orochi.

With this advice, Velouria rubbed a finger across Selkie's hard nipples before glancing down to see Selkie pinching the other. Not wanting to immediately copy, she instead slid down and kissed one instead, taking the giggle to mean that was a good option too. She then knocked Selkie's hand away and pinched the other nipple causing a groan. When she'd started groaning, that had been when Selkie had gone between her legs so, presumably, that was her cue.

She repositioned so she was supported on her left elbow but still able to play with Selkie's left nipple while she kissed the right, freeing up a hand to slip down between the moaning fox's legs. Selkie squealed as she passed over her clit then sighed as two fingers slipped into her wet slit.

"You're so good at this," moaned Selkie.

It took little time before Selkie with writhing beneath her, her moaning almost constant. She considered copying Selkie and going wolfssegner but realised the size difference would mean she was likely to hurt her friend rather than pleasure her. Instead, she kept doing what seemed to be working and soon Selkie began taking a lot of short, gasping breaths followed by a huge, protracted moan. She kept stimulating until she was sure Selkie's orgasm had finished, a very happy giggle being the clue. She sat up and licked her hand clean the same was Selkie had, amazed at the taste.

"It's _so_ much better with a friend," said Selkie as she squeezed her chest for one last burst of pleasure.

Velouria moved up her friend's naked body to kiss her wetly on the lips. "Thank you for doing this with me," she whispered.

"Who else would I want to have sex with," said Selkie with a grin.

Velouria didn't know how to respond as she hadn't been aware of any romantic or carnal intentions towards her before today. Instead, she lay down next to Selkie, making sure to trap an arm beneath her so Selkie had no choice but to hug her. They lay there in silence until Velouria had to voice a question. "How did Orochi teach you this? Did you ask her to?"

"I didn't have sex with her since that's what you're worried about, she my aunt."

"No she isn't,"

"Well, she's basically my aunt. Anyway, it was when Corrin proposed to Rhajat, I'd asked how they'd have kids and mom said they couldn't but Aunt Orochi took me aside later and told me about all the fun stuff they can still do. There wasn't any demonstration, it was just talking. And a little bit of mime."

"So I took your virginity?" asked Velouria.

"Yep. Did I take yours?"

"Mm hm," replied Velouria as she snuggled up against the naked fox-girl. "Am I your girlfriend?"

"If you want to be," said Selkie brightly, "I want to be yours."

"On one condition," said Velouria as she turned over to look Selkie in the eyes. "Don't die."

"I'm not planning on it," smiled Selkie as she stroked Velouria's hair.

"No one does," whispered Velouria before turning onto her back again to look up at the sky, "but war is cruel and we could lose everyone we care about at any time."

"That just means we need to have as much fun as we can whenever we can. Though I think we've had enough today, it'll be dark soon and we should maybe head back to camp."

"Can we play tomorrow?" asked Velouria as she sat up and freed Selkie's arm.

"This kind of play?" asked Selkie as she bounced up and offered a hand to Velouria to help her up. "Definitely." She pulled Velouria up and into her arms for another fleeting kiss before she turned and headed home, only to be pulled to a stop by Velouria.

"Are you forgetting something?" she asked.

"No, I know which way we're going."

"Anything else?"

"Don't think so," said Selkie brightly before Velouria gestured to the clothes lying about. "Oh them, yeah, can't go wasting good clothes."

Velouria watched as Selkie gather up her clothes by keeping her legs straight and bending at the waist, tail rasied, to show off her ass. It took a lot of self-control not to walk over and grab it. Seemingly disappointed she hadn't been interrupted, Selkie bundled up her clothes and took Velouria's hand again she set of across the meadow. The wolf-girl was about to point out clothes should be worn but stopped herself, why would she give up time with a naked Selkie?

* * *

The two walked back to camp with the comfortable silence only broken when something interesting caught their eyes. When they were still a little distance away from camp, Velouria made Selkie put her clothes back on in case any patrols were out this far. As it was, they didn't meet any patrols until they got closer and no one paid them much attention as they entered the camp and headed for the tented barracks. They were about to say good night and split when an arm appeared on each of their shoulders.

"So what have you two been doing?" asked Orochi as she steered them towards her tent. "Remember, the cards know all."

As soon as they were inside Selkie bounced forward, and turned to face her aunt with a grin. "We had sex," she said, trying not to be too loud.

"You did?" asked Orochi with genuine surprise. She hadn't actually looked at the cards yet.

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Selkie wondering what was wrong.

"Sorry, it's just rather sudden. I thought you were going to start with making out and try for sex a little later on."

"Well that was sort of the plan but I just really wanted her," said Selkie as she took Velouria's hand as the wolf was clearly a little uncomfortable with this level of frankness. "Was that wrong?"

"Oh there's nothing wrong with wanting someone too much to stop," said Orochi with a devious grin. "Did you have fun?"

" _So_ much fun," said Selkie.

"So much fun," echoed Velouria with a little smile.

"Oh, I'm so glad," said Orochi as she hugged the pair. "Now I've still lots to teach you but you should practise with what you know first. Lots of practise.

"We're going to play again tomorrow," beamed Selkie.

"May I ask how you know these things Orochi?" asked Velouria with slight bow of the head to the older woman.

"You may. Kagero and I spent a lot of… quality time together as teenagers. Oh, she knew just what do to me."

Both girls noticed the wistful look on Orochi's face as she gazed into the middle distance.

"What happened?" asked Velouria and saw a sad smile on Orochi's lips.

"We had sex regularly when we were teens," began Orochi as she took a seat. "It was an amazing time, we were so good together, every touch felt like pure excitement. By the end we were spending nearly every night together." The girls looked on as Orochi's eyes fell to the floor and the sad smile disappeared and left only sadness. "But everything ends. On one of her first solo missions she was discovered and as she fled she took a sword to the stomach."

"I-" began Selkie but was cut off by Velouria elbowing her.

"She made it to the rendezvous point and the healers performed a minor miracle in saving her. I sat by her bed for two days until she awoke and helped her with her recovery." The two girls waited patiently and both noticed a tear sliding down her cheek. "I tried to go back to how we were but she wouldn't have anything to do with it. Eventually I got her to tell me why, she saw the scar as a reminder of her failure and she didn't want anyone to ever see it. Not even me. She said she would never have sex again." She then looked up at Selkie with a smile, ignoring the dampness on her cheeks and the crack in her voice, "She's obviously got over it seeing as you're here, my dear."

Selkie was almost crying as well and Velouria knew she's had the same thought as her. "You loved her, didn't you?"

"I seduced my best friend because she was beautiful. I thought it would just be fun and nothing would change, for her it didn't, but I fell for her. I loved her with all my heart," said Orochi with a smile so sad Selkie had to wipe away tears. "I still do."

Without a word Selkie moved to her aunt and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" asked Orochi trying not to get tears on her niece's shoulder.

"I must remind you that mom chose someone else."

"No, sweetheart, no," she said as she pushed Selkie away to look the girl in the eyes. "I know your mother doesn't love me and I'm glad she found someone, especially since they made you, my darling niece."

Selkie broke into a big smile and hugged her aunt again. "I love you, Aunt Orochi."

"Orochi loves you too."

Looking on, Velouria wondered if Orochi saw Selkie as the daughter she might have had, somehow, maybe the step-daughter she still hopes to have.

"But enough of the past," said Orochi wiping away tears. "Are our new couple telling people?"

"I don't think we need to announce it," said Velouria, "but if it comes up I think we would be honest."

"Very mature, young wolf, but I'd advise you to tell your parents before they hear about you through rumour. Tell them tomorrow when you're together," said Orochi sounding more like her mischievous self. "Now you'd better go home before your parents worry. Just know you can both come to me whenever you want to talk or want some advice. There's still a lot to learn."

"Thanks Aunt Orochi,"

"Thank you, Orochi,"

As they left her tent they would part to return to their families, so Selkie grabbed Velouria and planted a fleeting kiss, followed by Velouria grabbing her for a longer, deeper one.

"Oh you are so _cute_ ," squealed Orochi, "the way your ears prick up and your tails, oh it's too much."

"Good night," chirped Selkie before bouncing out and headed home leaving Velouria wanting more. That was another thing Orochi had told her.

"Good night," said Velouria more formerly before leaving Orochi with her memories.

* * *

As the first light of the day seeped into her tent, Selkie awoke to find she was spooning Velouria. She'd definitely been alone when she fell asleep so her companion must have slipped in and managed to position them both without waking her up. Her smell and her warmth were very inviting and Selkie couldn't help but snuggle into her. Sadly, she was due on patrol shortly and she wanted to get some breakfast before that so she couldn't stay. Not that she could leave, one arm was trapped beneath Velouria and the other was being held very tightly by the sleepy wolf.

"Velouria," she whispered into the wolf-girl's ear to no response. "Velouria," she said louder causing her to curl up tighter as she resisted the draw of wakefulness. "I know you can hear me."

"No," groaned Velouria as she tightened her grip on Selkie's arm.

"Come on, I need some food before I go on patrol."

"Stay."

Clearly she wasn't getting out of this by talking. Instead, she rolled the two of them over so Velouria was now face down beneath her which allowed her to slip the arm out from beneath her. "Now let go of the other one or I'll roll both of us out of bed."

Silently Velouria released her grip and Selkie removed her arm but stayed on top of her girlfriend. She swept her hair aside and began kissing her neck to a happy moan from the pinned wolf. "You know you don't have to trap me in bed, right?" she asked as she climbed off and went to get dressed.

"I know," said Velouria rolling over to watch her, "I just wanted to be near you last night."

"Aww, that's so sweet," cooed Selkie making Velouria blush. "Just ask in future. You know, I sometimes sleep naked." She loved the little smile that appeared on Velouria's lips at that thought.

"So, once you're done with your patrol, could we tell my mother about us?"

"Sure," said Selkie a little uneasily. Lady Camilla was very possessive of people she loved and may not be happy about having to share her daughter. It was widely theorised that if she and Rhajat were left alone, the ensuing argument over who loved Corrin the most would only end in death. Selkie feared that she was going to be even more possessive of her baby girl and may ask Beruka to remove anyone trying to steal her.

"She's nice," said Velouria sensing her partners unease.

"I know that, are you coming to breakfast?"

"I'd better go back to her in case she's worried."

"Fair enough, I'll come find you when you once I'm done." With an overacted blown kiss, she left.

Now alone, Velouria had a look around and picked up some stray hairs from Selkie's tail before heading back to her mother.

* * *

Selkie was on patrol with Hisame and conversations about pickles can only go on so long, resulting in her immense relief when they were relieved. That relief was short lived as she was now going to tell Princess Camilla that she was sleeping with her daughter. Velouria was waiting for her at the edge of camp and held her hand out for Selkie to take as she approached.

"Are you ready?" she asked as Selkie hesitantly took her hand.

"Yeah, let's go tell your mother," she replied with a nervous crack in her voice.

They made their way through the camp to Camilla's tent with Velouria leading Selkie who was too nervous to even speak. A few noticed the held hands and, while no one commented on them, no doubt the rumours had started.

"Don't be nervous," said Velouria as they approached.

"I'm not," croaked Selkie with an unconvincing smile. It became genuine as Velouria kissed her cheek before pulling her into Camilla's tent.

"Mother, may I speak with you?" asked Velouria.

"Just a moment," came the reply as Camilla finished what she was writing. "My darling child," began Camilla turning round, "and little Selkie, what may I do for you?" She saw the joined hands and had a good idea of what was happening.

"Mother, Selkie and I are dating."

Camilla saw how tight Selkie was holding her baby girl's hand and wasn't missing this chance for fun. "Are you?" she asked sternly.

"Y-Yes, Lady Camilla," stammered Selkie with a bow.

Maintaining her stern expression and not breaking eye contact with the fox-girl, Camilla got up and stood in front of her, noting the poor girl was visibly trembling now. She stooped down to Selkie's eye level and moved in until their noses were almost touching, staring menacingly all the while. She was quiet impressed Selkie never broke eye contact or tried to move away.

"You'll be good to her." A statement rather than a question.

"Yes," replied Selkie.

Camilla dropped the stern look and gave Selkie a warm smile, "Then you have my blessing." She stood up and pulled Selkie into a hug by burying her in her cleavage for a last bit of fun.

"Do you mean that?" asked Velouria.

"Of course, darling," said Camilla still holding Selkie in. "I trust you to know who you like and to pick someone who'll be good to you."

"I love you mommy," said Velouria joining in the hug and holding Selkie under.

"Mommy loves you too."

After a few seconds of hugging, Camilla let them both go and Selkie came up for air.

"You smell nice," she said after a gulp of air.

"Thank you dear."

"They're really soft too."

Camilla couldn't help laughing, "She's honest at least," she said to her daughter. "Now mommy has things that need her attention so you two run along."

The two turned to leave with Selkie giving another small bow and thinking that had all gone very well.

"If you hurt her," said Camilla in a voice that froze Selkie's spine, "there is nothing that will prevent me from skinning you alive."

Selkie knew that was no bluff and left swiftly, breaking into a run for a few steps once she was outside.

"It's alright," said Velouria as she caught Selkie slowing, "she wouldn't really do it, she's just very protective of me."

"She would, she really, really would."

"No she wouldn't," said Velouria softly as she took both of Selkie's hands. "Even if you'd hurt me, I wouldn't want her to hurt you." Selkie seemed to calm down a little so Velouria moved into a hug, "no one will hurt you."

Selkie's fear melted away at Velouria's warmth and her scent, it was impossible for her not to feel calm and safe. "Sorry, I know she's not like that, she just sounded so sincere."

"It's alright," said Velouria stepping out of the hug and took her hands again, "I know she can be scary when she wants to. Do you want to get lunch together?"

"Yes!" shouted Selkie with her usual glee as she bounced a step towards the mess tent.

Velouria held on tight to stop her running off. "We're going to walk like normal people."

"Aww, you're no fun," pouted Selkie.

"Maybe we could have fun tonight?" asked Velouria as they headed off at a sensible pace.

"Ooh, we could go back to those woods, there must still be loads of fun stuff we missed."

"Actually I was thinking more like the meadow."

"Yay! I love running through the long grass and there's all those pretty flowers."

"Are you being stupid on purpose?"

"Maaaybe," said Selkie with a grin. "How about we go explore somewhere new and if there's a nice spot for some making out then I probably won't be able to stop with that."

"Our second date."

"Wha-" began a voice an inch behind them but was cut off as both leapt for safety and Selkie shrieked in fear that Camilla was here for her hide.

"Rhajat! Don't do that," shouted Selkie once she saw it wasn't someone here for her hide.

"Apologises for scaring you, oh messenger of the gods," said Rhajat with a smirk.

"It's our thing," said Selkie to answer Velouria's puzzled expression.

"What are you doing," demanded Rhajat returning to her original point.

"About what?

"You're using each other as practise to steal my beloved Corrin from me."

"No I'm not," said the shapechangers in unison.

"Lies," growled Rhajat.

"It's not," protested Selkie as Velouria watched in confusion wondering if this was still part of their 'thing'. "I love her, I don't want Corrin I want her, only her."

As Velouria watched the two stare each other down, she realised Selkie just said she loved her.

"I believe you," said Rhajat as she yielded. "But I will still be keeping an eye on you both."

Selkie and Velouria watched Rhajat back away into the shadows but, as it was nearly midday, she was still perfectly visible.

"Are you just going to stand there," asked Velouria. Rhajat simply stared back. "Can we leave?" she asked Selkie.

"I think we're supposed to," she said backing away.

"She's really creepy," said Velouria as they left Rhajat in the shadows. "Was that all part of your 'thing'?"

"Honestly, I don't really know."

"Oh," said Velouria glancing over her shoulder to find Rhajat was gone. "You said you loved me."

"Yep."

"You really love me?"

"Yeah, I told you yesterday too."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did, when I was seducing you." Thinking back, she really couldn't remember what she'd said. "At least, I meant to." At that Velouria dragged her down the gap between two tents. "Where are –" she was cut off by Velouria's lips against her as she was showered with frantic kisses.

"You love me," whispered Velouria between kisses as she pushed Selkie up against a handy tree. "You love me, you love me."

Selkie had no response, the urgency of Velouria's affection had infected her and all she wanted was her. There was no time for talking, all there should be was lips and tongues and hands running over their bodies as moans of lust issued forth from them.

"I-" began another voice causing them both to leap apart and another, quieter shriek from Selkie. "Sorry," laughed Soleil, "I really didn't want to interrupt but I could either stop you now or watch and I thought you wouldn't want me watching you have sex."

"You're right," said Velouria with a scowl, she'd really been enjoying that. "What do you want?"

"Silly question now, but I wanted to know if the rumours were true but given you were about to have sex in the middle of camp, I don't really need to ask."

"We're dating," trilled Selkie.

"I got that," chuckled Soleil, "pity, I'd really wanted to have some fun with you both. I've never had a kitsune or a wolfskin and you're both so cute."

"Who did you hear about us from?" asked Velouria.

"My mom, Lady Camilla asked her to bring Kagero to her to discuss you."

"I haven't told my mom!" yelled Selkie and ran off to find her.

"You think I'm cute?" asked Velouria.

"Yeah, super cute in your cloak."

"But you never flirted with me like you do with all the other girls."

"Because I thought you'd hate that so I took it slow. I know I've missed my shot and I won't do anything to hurt your relationship but equally I won't stop flirting with either of you."

"Fair enough, now if you'll excuse me I have a fox to hunt."

"If you fancy a threesome, come find me," added Soleil as she checked out Velouria's ass as she left.

Before Velouria could respond, Selkie crashed into her and the two ended up on the ground.

"Hey, where's my mom?" she asked as she bounced up and pulled Velouria up.

"Lady Camilla's tent."

"Thank you," shouted Selkie as she ran off with Velouria in pursuit.

"She should wear the cloak less to show off that beautiful ass," said Soleil to the shadows. "Are you stalking them?"

"I might," said Rhajat.

"Can I come?

"Stay quiet and keep up," said Rhajat as she took off with a surprising turn of speed after the fleet footed fox.

* * *

Having just spoken with Kagero about their daughters and seen her off, Camille had just returned to her work when one of the daughters in question barged in. "If it isn't young Selkie. You know your mother just left. We had a very interesting conversation, though it seems I may have been the one to tell her about you two. That's not something a loving daughter would allow to happen."

"I'm very sorry Lady Camilla, I do love her I was going to tell her when I saw her and-" she stopped when she realised Camilla was laughing.

"It's alright dear, she took it well. We had a little discussion and I mentioned what will happen if you hurt my baby girl." She saw the worry in Selkie's expression and suspected she knew her mother's reaction to that. "Do you know her response? If I were to so much as pluck a single hair from your head," she began as she walked over to Selkie, teased out a single hair and pulled it taught, "I would find my own hide decorating her floor."

Selkie knew her mother would have said something like that but this was a princess who employs an immensely skilled assassin and she was very worried about her mother's safety. Velouria arrived at this point and could see something serious was happening so didn't interrupt.

Camilla let the tension rise before releasing the hair, "I believe her. If I were to hurt you, I truly believe I'd need half of Nohr guarding me to stand a chance of survival. A mother's rage is a deadly thing."

"Is she…" began Selkie.

"She's fine, darling, I like her," she assured as she stroked Selkie's head before turning to her daughter. "Can you believe the two of them have never been to a spa? Well I couldn't let her go on like that so the four of us are going tonight to celebrate our two little ones. Won't that be fun?"

"Yes mother," said Velouria who wasn't overly keen on the spa's her mother loved so much. She liked the treatments but was aware no human likes the smell of wet fur.

"I don't know what spas do but I hope they're fun," said Selkie as her leg began twitching due to Camilla tickling her ear.

"Oh you are too cute," cooed Camilla. "While I would love to keep you here and stroke you, shouldn't you go and find your mother?"

"Yes, do you know where she went?"

"Afraid not,"

"Thank you anyway," said Selkie hugging the princess and avoiding getting suffocated again before running off.

"She's so nice," said Camilla to her daughter.

"I know," replied Velouria with a warm smile and ran off after her girlfriend only to find she had stopped outside and was looking round.

"Rhajat, where's my mom?" she asked the air.

After a pause the air replied, "Orochi."

"Aren't we done running?" asked Velouria as Selkie took off again

After a few seconds another voice whispered, "How did she know we were here?"

"Smell, you're scented shampoo gave us away, now come on."

As she approached Orochi's tent, Selkie could hear her and her mother and bounced into the tent. "Found you," she said as she came to a stop and Velouria caught up. Only then did she notice the mood, her mother was clearly annoyed and Orochi looked upset. "What's wrong?"

"Do you have something to tell me?" asked Kagero sternly.

"I love Velouria, we're dating, we've had sex," stated Selkie and saw her mother's expression soften.

"Love?"

"I love her," she reiterated and saw the annoyance leave her mother completely.

"I'm sorry Orochi, I didn't know."

"Think nothing of it. I know how much you love that girl."

Both girls saw the same sad smile they'd seen last night and how Orochi looked at Kagero. Selkie couldn't take it. "Orochi loves you."

Kagero stared at her daughter for several seconds before turning to Orochi. "You still love me?"

Orochi only nodded in return but it was clear she had never wanted this to happen.

"But it was so long ago, I thought you would have got over me."

Orochi looked up at the love of her life, "how could I ever get over you?"

Selkie felt like her heart was breaking at the sadness in Orochi's voice.

"Orochi," said Kagero softly as she stepped close and placed a hand on her cheek. "I loved you too."

"What?" asked Orochi, scarcely able to believe what she'd heard.

"When you told me how you felt all those years ago, I should have said it back. I was a fool, the wound was still fresh and I felt I wasn't good enough for anyone so I pushed you away."

The two women were getting closer and it seemed they were about to kiss. Selkie wasn't sure how she felt about this as, according to Caeldori, childhood sweethearts always end up together but one of them was her married mother. Part of her wanted to interrupt them but another part reminded her that her dad would always share what he has. Regardless, she was relieved when they stopped.

"We can't do this," said Orochi softly.

"Yes you can," said a voice from outside. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Get in here," shouted Orochi.

Soleil came in rubbing her arm followed by Rhajat. "You totally can still do that," said Soleil ignoring Orochi's death glare. "You're both so beautiful and the two of you together would be knee weakeningly hot." Seeing that hadn't swayed them she added, "Childhood sweethearts always end up together, right?"

"That's what Caeldori says," added Selkie.

The assembled group turned at the flash of light as Rhajat warped out of the tent and returned a few seconds later with either a passenger or a kidnap victim.

"You've been warned about that," said Caeldori sternly, "I was in the middle of stocktaking and I'll have to start again now."

"As interesting as that is," interrupted Soleil placing a hand on her shoulder, "we need your expertise."

"On what subject?"

"Childhood sweethearts," said Velouria.

"Yeah, they always end up together right?" asked Soleil.

"Always," answered Caeldori, realising that five of the seven present had grown up in separate deeprealms. "You would be a very cute couple," she said to Kagero and Orochi, "but it's normally one is married to someone awful whereas Kaden is really nice."

"Dad always shares," said Selkie causing the group to glance her.

"You realise you're encouraging your mother to have an affair?" asked Velouria.

"I know," wailed Selkie, "I don't know what to do."

"There is the matter of destiny," said Caeldori causing a devious grin to appear on Rhajat who vanished again.

The group waited a few seconds and then all but Soleil averted their eyes as she reappeared with Corrin who was only wearing a towel and a disgruntled expression. "Sorry about this, my wife doesn't know what 'no' means. Why am I here? Soleil, stop staring at my chest."

"Destiny," said Rhajat pulling her eyes away from her wife's barley covered ass. "We are proof of love destined to be."

"So I'm a visual aid?"

"You brighten the room as well, my love."

Orochi had been struggling not to laugh all the way through this discussion and finally a small chuckle escaped her which brought the attention back to what started this kidnapping spree.

"You should kiss," said Soleil sidling up to Caeldori, "then maybe the romance of it will sweep across the room and the other couples will be unable to resist joining in." She hooked her arm around Caeldori's who realised they were the only single girls there and felt her cheeks getting warmer at Soleil's attention.

"I think you should all get out," said Orochi idly picking up her Tiger Spirit. "Then perhaps we can discuss this like adults."

"Are you going to make us?" asked Rhajat reaching for her tome.

"Nope, there's no need for that," said Corrin as she spun Rhajat round and hefted her up onto her shoulder. "We'll just be leaving."

"If this wasn't so arousing I would curse you," said Rhajat to Orochi, though her eyes were fixed on Corrin's ass which was only inches away. "Can we have sex now?" she asked as they left the tent.

"Warp us back because my towel's slipping." With a flash they were gone.

"How about we go a few rounds?" asked Soleil as she walked Caeldori out.

"Pardon?" replied her shocked new friend.

"Sparring of course. Why? What were you thinking?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I…I… um, sparring..." Caeldori could feel the heat in her cheeks and was thankful Soleil wasn't drawing attention to it. "Alright."

"Yay! Come on then," said Soleil pulling her new friend along.

"That got a little out of hand," admitted Selkie to the two adults. "Sorry."

"You meant well," said her mother tickling her ear. "Now if you two could leave us to discuss things I would greatly appreciate it."

"Are you alright with my choice?" asked Selkie taking Velouria's hand.

"If you're happy together, then yes."

"Good luck," said Selkie as she pulled Velouria outside.

"You know I wouldn't encourage her to sleep around," said Orochi after they'd left, "I love that child like my own and I knew how she felt about Velouria."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. They have a lot in common."

"And they're very cute together."

"About us," began Kagero avoiding eye contact.

"There is no us," said Orochi trying to hide the sadness behind that sentence. "You have a husband who loves you and a wonderful daughter. I'm just happy knowing you once loved me."

"I still-"

"Don't say it, please."

Kagero knew Orochi well enough to know she needed to leave it there. "You will always be my closest and most valued friend," she said as she hugged Orochi.

"As you are mine," said Orochi trying not to tear up as she held the woman she loved. All too soon, it had to end. "You'd better be getting back to your duties."

"Yes, I… I'll go and…" Kagero really didn't know what to say so she just left.

After watching her leave, Orochi looked out her deck of fortune telling cards and picked out the recently repainted one of the brook where they first met and where they'd shared their first kiss. Maybe there was still hope.

* * *

That evening, as promised, Camilla took Kagero and Selkie for their first ever spa visit. While Selkie found everything new exciting, Kagero was apprehensive, she was a ninja and saw the risks in every situation. Submitting to these treatments would leave them all vulnerable to any enemy agents that had followed them there. The four changed into robes ready for the treatments Camilla had lined up, though Selkie couldn't resist trying to pull open her girlfriend's which, despite her resistance, Velouria was clearly enjoying.

"You seem nervous, Kagero," said Camilla as they tried to ignore their daughters getting close.

"My apologies Lady Camilla."

"None of that, in private you may call me Camilla."

"Very well."

"And if its safety you're worried about, I assure you we'll be fine here. Selena and Beruka came ahead of us and vetted the staff." She moved up against Kagero and slipped a hand onto her thigh, feeling the handles of the daggers she expected to find. "So you won't need these."

"Alright," said Kagero reluctantly as she opened her robe to unbuckled the strap from her leg, missing Camilla's eyes wandering over her exposed leg. She knew Camilla's retainers were good and if they hadn't found anything untoward then it was likely safe.

"Excellent, so, how about we start with a quick shower and then some time in the sauna? After that we could have our nails done or a mud facial or-"

"Mud!" shouted Selkie as she bounced over to Camilla, leaving Velouria a little disappointed. "Are we playing in mud?"

"No dear," said Camilla with a laugh. "Come along and I'll show you."

Selkie was a little disappointed there would be no playing but at least she was getting a bit muddy. After being shown what a mud facial was and Selkie asking the staff who would do their nails if they could make hers into claws, the four had a quick shower to prepare for the sauna.

"Before we proceed," began Camilla, "sauna's are at their most potent if you're unclothed." At this Selkie dropped her robe and scampered into the exciting steamy room. Camilla turned back to Kagero as she took her own robe of, "I know it may be a little awkward but we're all grown women." A little reluctantly, Kagero and Velouria undressed and followed her in.

Kagero was surprised to see the Camilla had numerous scars on her back and, as she sat down, saw that there were more on her front and her legs. Most women faced with Camilla would be focusing on her height, her curves and her beauty but Kagero was only focused on the scars. She'd assumed a princess of Nohr, who took so much care of her appearance, would never have been exposed to much danger.

"My eyes are up here," said Camilla.

"Apologies Camilla."

"What is it that's caught your attention?" asked Camilla who was aware of Kagero's past activities with Orochi.

"Your scars," admitted Kagero which caught the attention of Selkie who had been lying along one benches with Velouria stroking her head.

"I see," said Camilla, a little disappointed she hadn't been looking at other things. "Scars are hardly uncommon," she added, pointing to Kagero's.

"I would not have expected one of your status and beauty to have been exposed to much physical harm."

"Yes, well, father didn't believe in shielding his children from danger," she said as her fingers traced a scar on her thigh her father had inflicted. "We trained with real weapons and if we were injured it was because we weren't strong enough and must train harder."

"That is harsher than my own training," said Kagero who believed her training had been quite stringent and dangerous until now.

"It wasn't an ideal childhood certainly, killing your own half siblings certainly isn't a good way to grow up but I'd say it all worked out for the best."

"Best meaning a war for survival against an unknown foe?" questioned Kagero.

"More in the sense of us all being drawn together into one big dysfunctional family," said Camilla looking at the girls and thinking of all the possible new relationships that could be. She then glanced to Kagero's beautiful curves and was again disappointed to see Kagero wasn't admitting hers.

After their steam, the four stayed for a while with Kagero becoming more comfortable conversing with the Nohrian princess, feeling as if they could perhaps be friends rather than a royal and servant. She did, eventually, realise Camilla kept eyeing her curves but she didn't object, she'd spent her entire life as the undisputed curviest, so having competition must be new for her.


	2. Chapter 2 – A Show of Admiration

Having been abducted by her cousin while she had been stocktaking, Caeldori had then found herself under Soleil's keen interest and wound up going to the sparring ground with her rather than back to her stocktaking. She had been apprehensive as the two of them made their way to the training ground, expecting this to be some sort of ploy from Soleil to flirt with her. She was surprised, happily so, that Soleil had so far not been showering her in compliments and the conversation was perfectly decent. That was odd in itself, she had never spoken to the girl before today, even when they'd been on squads together, and Soleil had never even attempted to speak to her, but here she was, talking like they were old friends. Caeldori found herself warming to the girl she had previously dismissed as an unfocused flirt as she spoke of her training routine and her desire to equal her parents. Given both were retainers to Nohrian royalty, they were highly skilled and Caeldori, while still believing none could equal her father, rated them quite highly.

Arriving at the training ground and finding it quite quiet, the two approached the training weapon rack.

"What weapon do you wish to use?" asked Caeldori.

"Could I use a sword against you with a katana? That way, it's just up to how good we are rather than your naginata or my axe having an advantage."

"That's fair," accepted Caeldori. While she favoured the spear as a melee weapon she was equally skilled with a katana, almost a match for her father.

"I've never really fought against a katana wielding enemy, so this will good experience too."

"You wish to study my technique for weaknesses?" question Caeldori. While she hadn't grown up believing Nohrians were inherently the enemy, having one admit to wanting to gather intelligence on Hoshidan techniques did raise suspicions.

"Yeah. Every style has strength and weaknesses, right? The katana seems to involve more speed which could help me since I'm so short. If I'm up against some huge guy, I can't go for power so if I learned some of your moves, it could help."

Again, Caeldori found her initial assessment of Soleil's character being eroded. "True."

"That it'll help me in combat, or that I'm short?" teased Soleil, trying to get Caeldori to loosen up a little. "Come on, I know I am. Only Mozu, Midori and Kiragi are shorter than me. I'd love to be as tall as you," she added, trying not to make it sound like she was flirting with the redhead who was only a couple of inches away from being six feet tall, "but then my mom would be mad that I'm taller than her." This got a little smile from her new friend.

"Shall we?" asked Caeldori moving to open space and taking her starting stance.

As they exchanged the first few blows, Caeldori was surprised by the strength her diminutive partner had being her strokes. She's thought she would outclass her by some margin but found she was being challenged. As they progressed, each woman became more impressed with the other and started putting all they had into their dual. For Caeldori that meant changing styles to keep her opponent off balance, earning her several winning hits, while Soleil, knowing Caeldori had studied the Nohrian styles, would improvise which threw her off and let her score some good hits. She came up with the ultimate win when they ended up in a blade-lock and the opportunity for her to kiss the falcon knight on the cheek appeared which totally threw Caeldori off her focus.

Their sparring session ran on for over half an hour of intense combat with Caeldori winning the most rounds but Soleil got her prize too, Caeldori seemed to like her now, judging from the compliments regarding her combat abilities.

"How about we call it day?" Soleil suggested after Caeldori got a winning hit on her again.

"Very well. This had been a very valuable experience."

"How come?" asked Soleil wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"I must confess, my opinion of you wasn't high before today. I now see that, for all your flirting, you do take your duty as a soldier seriously."

"From you, that means a lot. Do you think you could properly teach me some katana styles sometime?"

Caeldori already had little free time with all the duties she took on but having someone who clearly wanted to better themselves asking for her help could not be refused. "I'm sure I can find you some time."

"Great. I think I might just hit the showers now," she said pulling her tunic's neckline out and flapping it to get some air round her damp armpits. "Wanna join me?"

"I was scheduled to shower after my training this evening but this will take its place and I shall have to finish my stocktaking instead." She realised Soleil didn't need an in-depth explanation of how she'd rearrange her schedule around her kidnapping. "I shall join you," she summarised. "Though showering separately, yes?"

Soleil giggled. "I'll happily shower with you if you wanted." She nearly screamed when Caeldori paused for a moment as if considering it.

"Separately."

What passes as showers for a mobile army camp consists of a bucket on a pole where you pull a plate out to reveal the fine holes on the bottom to give you a stream of water to rinse yourself in before using another bucket with cloth and soap to properly wash. There were a few in a tent with cloth partitions between them and another to act as a door with a partition down the middle of the tent to split the men and women. Caeldori undressed, using a towel to hide herself, while Soleil just undressed, hoping Caeldori would sneak look. As they showered, Soleil chatted away, even though Caeldori, reluctant to engage with others while naked, even if unseen, was more reserved.

While Soleil was finished quicker, she waited for Caeldori to finish, hoping for a peak as they exited their cubicles together. Caeldori, having dried in the cubical to avoid any possibilities of peeking and then wrapped the towel round herself, picked up her comb and started work on her hair.

"Your hair always looks great," said Soleil, sitting on a bench and watching. "Is it as perfect as the rest of you or do you stuff to it?"

"I have a rigorous regime of specialised products I apply and a few styling tools to keep it looking decent."

"Decent? You're always gorgeous, I'm sure you don't really need to try."

"That's very kind of you to say so," said Caeldori, turning to look at her and realising she was still naked. "Please, Soleil, put a towel on."

"As you wish," said Soleil, giddy that Caeldori had taken a second to look. "Do you want me to help?" she asked, now suitably covered. "It's the least I can do after you gave me such a good workout and some insight into Hoshidan forms.

"Em… alright," agreed Caeldori handing the comb over.

Soleil sat as far back on the bench as she could with her legs spread wide, ensure her towel still covered all it should, and patted between her legs for Caeldori to sit. With clear nerves, she did, and Soleil began combing out the impressive length of red hair. "It's so silky," she commented.

"Thank you," Caeldori managed to say, unsure why she felt so nervous.

The two sat in silence for a minute as Soleil worked away. When she'd finished, she put the comb down next to her and scooted forward a little to press herself lightly into her friend's back as she reached around her to place her hands on her bare legs. "I've always thought you're so cute," she said softly as she started stroking with her fingertips. She felt Caeldori's breathing quicken but no objection came so she moved her hands up further, underneath the edges of the towel.

Caeldori was more nervous than she'd ever been. She'd read this scenario many times in her novels, though usually it was a man and a woman. She'd often thought of it happening to her but, now that it was, she didn't know if she wanted it or not.

Soleil's hands were now only an inch from her goal. "Do you want me to stop?" she said softly, knowing she was slightly pressuring Caeldori.

"No," came the breathy response.

Soleil moved her hands up her nervous but willing partner's torso, pushing Caeldori's towel to the side and leaving her exposed to the wall they were facing. Her hands moved up to gently squeeze her small bust before slowly moving back down. "You're so beautiful," she whispered, resting her check against her friend back. Her hands slipped further down and, slowly, she ran her fingertips over Caeldori's swollen clit, causing sharp gasp, and then gently down over her wet lips.

She gave a few, tender strokes as she started kissing Caeldori's shoulder, feeling the tension in partner. "Is this your first time with a girl?" she asked as she rubbed her clit.

"First time ever," Caeldori gasped.

Soleil thought it would be. She kissed her on the shoulder again as she slipped one finger into her tight entrance to a shuddering inhalation from Caeldori. She gave a few, gentle strokes before introducing a second to an adorable squeak from her partner. At that moment, someone else came into the tent causing Soleil to slow her approach and Caeldori to freeze. Both girls heard them undress and step into a cubical.

Soleil brought her other hand to bear on the swollen clit as she increased her pace. "You just need to be quiet, it'll be fine."

"Mm hm," mumbled Caeldori as her head jerked back of its own accord. Soleil's touch felt so much better than her own.

Soleil continued kissing and quickened her pace on both tasks causing another groan. Knowing someone was in the same room as them was turning her on and, while she didn't know Caeldori's kinks, it certainly wasn't damping her excitement. Her quiet moans were almost constant now and she was pressing herself back into the short redhead giving her so much more pleasure than she'd ever experienced. Her hips were now rocking against Soleil's fingers and, with a sharp gasp, she came. She forced her body into series of gasps to keep herself as quiet as she could but this effort was ruined as, when her lungs were full, she had to exhale which happened in the form of a groan she was sure whoever was showering would hear.

Behind her, Soleil couldn't believe how tight her pussy had tried to hold on to her or how sexy she could make gasping sound. She'd had to put a lot of work into making this happen but it had definitely been worth it. "Isn't it better to do it than read about it?" she asked as she rested her chin on her panting conquest's shoulder, still gently fingering her as her other arm held her close.

"Yes," breathed Caeldori as she tried to get her thoughts working again.

Soleil sat up as straight as she could to kiss her neck then rest her chin on Caeldori's shoulder. She slipped her fingers out, to an unhappy moan from Caeldori, and brought her hand up to her lips and made a show of licking one clean, "Mmm, you taste as good as you look. Want some?"

Caeldori looked suspiciously at the glistening digit that had been placed before her. Hesitantly she reached out with her tongue and licked. It was an odd taste but not unpleasant.

"So, can we do this again?" asked Soleil.

"Yes," answered Caeldori immediately, she felt she had just been used but it had been too good to never do again.

"Good," said Soleil as she plunged two fingers back in.

"Not now," hissed Caeldori pulling her hand back out.

"I know," laughed Soleil as she ran her hands down those long legs again. "Next time we do this, we need some privacy because I want you to be able to let yourself go, to really enjoy yourself." With a final kiss on her shoulder, she swung her leg round and stood up to go and get dressed, leaving Caeldori looking after her.

After a few seconds, Caeldori realised she was completely naked and pulled her towel around herself again and got up to get dressed as well. "We're not dating, right?" she asked.

"Nope," replied Soleil cheerfully as she sorted her bra.

"It's just, well, I don't want to be just some _thing_ you have sex with."

"You're not, we're friends who do all the stuff friends do but with some really fun extras."

"Alright, that sounds good," said Caeldori, realising the relationship Soleil had wanted from the start. "So we can spar, visit towns and eat together?"

"Yep," said Soleil sorting her tunic. It was clear Caeldori may need the rules explained. "We're just normal friend who have sex but we can still sleep with other girls." She could see Caeldori was a bit uncomfortable at that thought. "It's so there's no commitment, just fun. Also it means you can still look for your prince or princess charming and none of that 'saving yourself' hassle. I'll still be flirting with all the cute girls but honestly, I'll likely just come to you if I want more."

"But you sleep with every cute girl you can," said Caeldori in disbelief.

"Look, don't tell anyone but…" she glanced around but there was only whoever it was in the shower, "I've only slept with three before today."

"Seriously!

"Shh."

"But you flirt with every girl you meet!"

"Shut up," hissed Soleil, "I've a reputation to keep."

"Sorry. Three? Really?"

"You're right, I'll flirt with any cute girl I come across and if I can make out with her then I will. It's just that sex is more, it's special." Seeing Caeldori still had trouble believing her she knew she'd need to go into more detail. "The first girl was on one of my mercenary groups first jobs, we were protecting the townsfolk as they brought in the harvest and there was this blonde girl with the most gorgeous figure I'd seen. At that time, anyway. We got talking and I flirted with her and she flirted back. It was when I found out she was the daughter of the local lord that I wanted more. She could be some spoiled princess if she wanted but she was working in the fields just as hard as everyone else. I found out she visited the sick in the town with food and medicine and she knew everyone, she was just amazing."

Caeldori saw the warm smile on Soleil's lips and couldn't help interrupting, "Did you love her?"

"I'm not the falling in the love type," she said, leaving Caeldori completely unconvinced. "The job lasted a few weeks and she taught me so much stuff. The next was a Nohrian knight protecting some Hoshidans from a group of bandits we were hunting. She was hopelessly outnumbered but she refused to stand down and they were just toying with her and hitting her with cheap shots to wear her down and humiliate her."

"Alright I believe you, but why me? There's lots of women in the army and they're all beautiful and fantastic in their own ways."

"You really do have to ask that don't you? Do you remember the first time we spoke? Before today, I mean." Caeldori's silence showed she didn't. "I don't blame you. I managed to say 'um, hi' and stared at you until you left. I'd just seen you fly in with your hair blown out behind you and the sun hitting you just right and I nearly fainted."

"So you like my looks but I'm still nothing special."

"You're always trying to be perfect, trying to match your dad, but you can't see how amazing you already are. I asked about you so I wouldn't freeze up again and learned the only thing you did, apart from work, was read your romance novels. Is it because you want to focus on being perfect or because you feel you don't deserve anyone until you are?" That seemed to upset Caeldori which would suggest the latter. "That's why I wanted you, you're so amazing but you needed someone to make you feel it."

Caeldori couldn't help smiling, she now believed everything Soleil had said and wanted to do something nice for her so, with a slight hesitation, she dropped her towel and gave Soleil a few seconds. Soleil's eyes dropped down taking in everything and, as Caeldori turned to start getting dressed, her eyes became stuck on her ass. Riding a horse or pegasus tended to result in a slightly large, firm butt to take the impacts with the saddle.

"Next time, my face is totally going in there," she said as Caeldori put on her tunic and hid it. "You know, I can guarantee you'll beat your dad at this."

"How?" asked Caeldori flicking her hair out and noting how it distracted Soleil.

"Girls are better at pleasing girls, we know where everything is and let's not forget, you're very good at everything you do."

"I'm not sure how I'd test that," said Caeldori as she pulled on her boots. "As far as I know he's only been with my mother and I don't want to sleep with her for comparison."

"Good answer," called Hinoka with a grin as she stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel.

"Mother, I…" began Caeldori but couldn't think of any explanation.

Soleil was trying to avoid Lady Hinoka's gaze as she realised she'd just deflowered her daughter in the same room as her.

"Oh relax, I know exactly what the two of you just did and I'm glad someone got you to loosen up."

"You're fine with what I just did?" asked Soleil.

"So long as you're both having fun, keep doing it," She couldn't help but chuckle as the two of them finally relaxed. "Oh, and you're right, your dad's very skilled at many things but at that he's only good."

"You know," mused Soleil, "I've never understood why lesbian incest is taboo, I mean there's no chance of kids with webbed fingers or anything."

"I do have some odd feeling for you," admitted Hinoka, getting close to her daughter. "Instinct says I should still be breastfeeding you but you're a fully-grown, beautiful young woman. I swear if you got me in the right mood I'd let you."

Caeldori was very uncomfortable until she saw her mother was grinning and realised she must be joking.

"I'm not joking by the way," added Hinoka as she stepped back and started to slowly open her towel.

"Thank you for understanding," said Caeldori as she hurriedly turned to leave before coming back to grab Soleil who was waiting for the show.

"Aww, you're so hot," moaned Soleil as she was forced away from the free strip show.

"That's my mother," said an indignant Caeldori as the left.

"And? You've similar body types so how's that bad?"

Caeldori had no response so she decided to change the subject. "So who else do you like in camp?"

"I'd love to find out what's under Sophie's breastplate," said Soleil, content with new topic. "We've had some bets and I can call her Flower now but I doubt I'm getting any further."

"Seriously? She's one my closest friends, how haven't I heard about this?"

"She's not too keen on the name."

"Would a wingman help?" asked Caeldori.

"With her, I doubt it, but I may take you up on that sometime. So who do you want?"

"I'm not sure, I've never really thought about it. What if I wanted a man?"

"Then I'd do all I could to persuade you to pick a girl, but I'd still help. There must be some girl, like you said, the army's full of cuties."

"Can't I just practise with you for a while?"

"Definitely."

"Once I'm confident in my abilities then maybe I'll start looking."

"Great, once you're ready, I'll take you into town and we'll find some girls for you to flirt with."

"So when are we doing this again?"

"Heck if I know."

"Shouldn't we schedule something?"

"The only scheduling you need is 'I feel horny, where's Soleil?' or if I appear and drag you someplace private."

"I see."

"I know you live a fairly scheduled life but I'm sure you can squeeze me wherever you want."

"I think it's 'squeeze me in'," said Caeldori with a laugh.

"I'm sure you can do both," said Soleil with a sly smile, happy Caeldori had got the joke.

"Alright, whenever we want it with no advanced scheduling."

"Awesome, so what do you want to do now?"

"Well I actually have some duties I need to take care of."

"Aww, I was hoping we could spend the day together, go for tea or something, but I get it."

"I'll only be a couple of hours so stay in camp and I'll find you."

"See you then," said Soleil as Caeldori turned to leave. She watched her gorgeous ass as it went away, really wishing she could have done more with it.

As she walked through the camp, Caeldori found she was looking at people differently. She appreciated the beauty around her and found herself checking out the other girls. She passed Sophie and couldn't help wondering what was under that peaked breastplate. Her mother was right, that had been exactly what she needed to loosen up, she'd never felt so stress free in her life.


	3. Chapter 3 – Acting on Desire

At the deeprealm castle, known by some as Fort Corrin for lack of an official name, Hinoka was getting dressed in her chambers. She'd returned from a skirmish with some bandits and after cleaning her weapon she had, perhaps foolishly, trusted Felicia to remove the blood from her armour. She'd just finished putting on an identical set of kinshi knight armour when there was a knock at her door.

"Mother, may I speak with you?"

"Come in." Caeldori looked nervous as she entered and Hinoka wondered what was coming. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I need to speak with you about Soleil. I don't know what to do," she admitted.

"I see," said Hinoka trying, mostly failing, to hide her glee that her daughter had come to her for help instead of her father, he didn't know about them so she couldn't, but that didn't dampen her excitement. She was a little worried by her nervousness and hoped she didn't want to stop seeing her. "Do you mean you don't know what to about her or to her?"

"To her," admitted Caeldori while avoiding her mother's gaze.

"Come, sit," said Hinoka enthusiastically as she sat on the edge of the bed, happy her baby girl wanted to keep having casual sex. "You've had 'the talk' haven't you?"

"Yes mother, but that only covered heterosexual relations and I'm unsure of what to do with her. I know your experience with father may not correlate directly but I'm sure it will be a good start."

Hinoka stayed silent to make her daughter look up from the apparently interesting spot on the floor which she eventually did and saw the sly grin on her mother's face. "What makes you think I've never been with a girl?" she asked and suppressed the laughter that the shock warranted. "Setsuna's pretty good at a lot of things, when she's not falling into traps."

"You've…" began Caeldori, dumbfounded by this reveal.

Hinoka finally let out the laugh as she pulled her daughter in for a hug and noticed a nice herbal scent from her daughter's red mane. "Yes, your mother's had some fun in her life. So what do you want to know?"

"Well, what to do," answered Caeldori.

"Pretty broad topic but alright. Well it is more limited than with a man but you know fingering is good and oral is your other go to without aids, oh, and make sure you don't neglect her nipples. It's best to take it slow I found and build her up, make her desperate for it and keep denying her. I liked it when you're making out and everything is hot and steamy before you even start fingering each other and –"

"Mother", interrupted Caeldori, "could we slow down please."

"Oh, sorry."

"How would I initiate things?" she asked.

"Well in your situation you don't really need to try, it's Soleil in a friends-with-benefits situation, she'll jump you anytime."

"But how do I start?"

"Stand up," ordered Hinoka as she bounced up and crossed the room, "You're you and I'm Soleil." She took a few seconds to get into character and slipped on a seductive smile. "Hey Caeldori," she said doing her best to imitated Soleil's higher voice as she slinked up to her daughter, "you're looking super cute today, your hair's so full and lustrous." She reached out and ran a hand through Caeldori's hair, ending the motion with her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Mmm and your lips. Are you wearing lip balm?" she added as she slid her other hand round to her ass and pulled her in close. "What flavour is it?" she whispered as she leaned in and kissed her, running the tip of her tongue over her lips to taste the imaginary lip balm.

Hinoka realised what she was doing but, before she could stop, Caeldori's lips parted and she felt her daughter's tongue meet her own. She was into it. Knowing she should stop but unable to, Hinoka slipped her tongue into her daughter's mouth as she felt Caeldori's hands grab her waist. Mother and daughter, holding firm to each other, continued their kiss until Hinoka's hand slid down from her daughter's shoulder to her chest as her hands moved round to her mother's ass. After about thirty seconds, as she felt herself growing hotter and hotter, Caeldori let out a sexually charged moan.

"No," gasped Hinoka removing her lips from her daughters, "We can't do this."

"I know," said Caeldori, similarly breathless.

After a few seconds they found the strength to part and both stepped back with Caeldori blushing profusely.

"Why did that feel so good?"

"It did, didn't it," said Hinoka with a grin, trying to make a joke out of it. "I did tell you what would happen if you got me in the right mood."

"Yes, you did," said Caeldori with a laugh.

"There we go, nothing to be embarrassed about." Hinoka pulled her daughter into a hug just so both of them knew nothing had changed in their relationship. "Though we maybe shouldn't tell anyone."

"Can I tell Soleil?"

"Yes, go find her now, then tell her and fuck her in whichever order you want."

"Yes mother," said Caeldori enthusiastically before pecking her mother on the lips and hurrying to find the woman who will satisfy the warmth between her legs.

Hinoka watched her go as she absentmindedly ran a finger across her lips wondering if her daughter wanted to keep the change in their relationship. "We can't," she said to herself before running a finger across her underwear and finding it was noticeably damp. After a quick inner battle, she decided she must not masturbate to thoughts of her daughter and so she changed her underwear and tried to continue with her day.

* * *

Soleil was on duty in the armoury and was currently inspecting the new shipment of weapons for flaws before putting them into storage. She didn't have many left to inspect when Caeldori came in.

"Hi, um," she began causing Soleil to laugh at the reversal of her first words to Caeldori. "Would you like to come to my chambers?"

"I'm nearly done, just-"

"No. Now."

"What's got you so horny?" she asked as she put the sword down and found Caeldori's tongue in her mouth.

"My room, now," reiterated Caeldori as she pulled Soleil out of the armoury.

"Your room now it is," said Soleil as she matched speed with her horny friend. "I realised after our 'sparring match' that you're a princess."

"Yes. What of it?"

"It just makes you even cuter. And it's pretty hot that I've fingered royalty."

As they entered the barracks, Caeldori had an idea. She desperately wanted to fuck but she remembered her mother's advice to take it slow and wanted to play a little first. As they entered her room, she first locked the door and then put her hands on Soleil's shoulders and positioned her facing the bed. "As I'm royalty," she mused as she walked gracefully to the bed and sat down, crossing her legs, "you must obey my orders." She paused as Soleil grinned. "Take off your clothes."

Before the sentence was finished Soleil had already unbuckled her pauldron and her belt swiftly followed. She hauled her tunic over her head, undoing her bra before it had even hit the ground, then whipped her panties and leggings down to her boots, taking them all off at once. She stood up, straight and proud, before running a hand down her stomach and slipping two fingers into herself. "Do you approve, your grace?"

Caeldori got up and slinked over, swaying her hips and seeing Soleil eyes swing back and forth with them. She took the time to see her friend with benefits in all her glory, her cute smiles, her ever-so-slightly larger than average bust sitting beautifully pert and then on over the rest of her well toned, if short, body. "Turn," she commanded.

Soleil obeyed and faced away, standing to show her ass off as best she could. "So do you approve, your grace?"

As much as she wanted to try and tease, looking at her sexy partner was making it impossible. "Back to me," she command and, as Soleil did so, she dropped to her knees and desperately ran her tongue up the damp slit before her.

Soleil squeaked in surprise, having expected the role-play to go on a little longer, but she was very happy to get to the endgame. As Caeldori lapped away, showing good skill for a first-timer, her hands caressing the rest of her body, Soleil ran her fingers through the silken, red mane. She closed her eyes to better focus on the warmth and felt it spreading, following Caeldori's hands around her body. After a minute, she was snapped back to reality by a moan from the kneeling redhead and, leaning to the side, she saw she was furiously fingering herself. That won't do. "Hey," she said softly to get Caeldori to look up, "let's go to the bed."

Caeldori stood to kiss her, running her hands up Soleil's body, one leaving a trail of her juices, and the two made their way the few paces to the bed. She went to turn them round to put Soleil on her back but she was pushed onto the bed first. "Shouldn't I finish you first?" she asked.

"My turn now," said Soleil, licking her lips. As Caeldori moved up the bed a little to let her climb on and sit between her legs, she ran her tongue up the damp inner thigh before hitting the swollen clit and then moving down over her sodden pussy. She really did taste fantastic. It didn't take much, given she'd arrived incredibly horny, until her body was squirming with pleasure and her breathing was getting sharper so Soleil pushed her on. She could, just, reach her boobs to toy with them and give some focused attention to her nipples as she focused her tongue on her groaning partner's clit.

She was glad they were in the stone castle as Caeldori let out a very loud, orgasmic moan, her back arching and her hands clawing at the bed as Soleil drove her higher, pushing her on until the tension she felt turned to liquid pleasure, filling her mind and body as she shuddered into orgasm. Soleil held her there for as long as could, scarcely believing how hot she sounded when she came.

"That was incredible," said Caeldori, her hands now seemingly toying with own chest.

"Sure sounded like it," agreed Soleil as she came up to kiss her. "You remember me saying I wanted my face in your ass?"

"Which position?" asked Caeldori immediately.

"Have a seat?" said Soleil rolling onto her back.

"Which direction would you prefer me?"

"I'd think you'd want to have this cute view," she said, gesturing to her body as she ran a foot up the inside of her other leg and squeezed her own boobs.

Caeldori positioned herself above Soleil's eager mouth and looked at the body before her. "You really are incredibly cute," she said moving Soleil's hand out of the way to toy with the girl's chest as she lowered herself down.

The compliment sparked a little bit of pleasure in Soleil as the gorgeous pussy above her came within reach of her tongue and the big, firm butt blocked out the light. Soleil had always been ass girl and Caeldori's just felt so amazing on her face, she ran her hands up the falcon knight's muscular thighs and round to squeeze the cheeks together, loving the increase in pressure she felt on her own cheeks.

Sensing how much Soleil was enjoying this, Caeldori, taking her information from her romance novels, began massaging her boobs which seemed to go over well. Her end goal was the position the books called a sixty-nine but she wanted to tease, having failed to manage it earlier, so she leaned forward, running her hands down Soleil's stomach as if heading between her legs but veered off to stroke down to her knees and back up. That Soleil's hip twitched when she expected to be touched was surely a sign that it did work to arouse her. She continued this another few times but, as Soleil's expert tongue was working away, she didn't know how long her own will would last so she gave in. As her hands made another feint towards Soleil's desperate pussy, she made a surprise lunge with her tongue which caused a yelp, muffled by her own pussy, followed by a long groan.

As both women focused their efforts on eating the other, it soon became difficult as both their rhythms kept being interrupted by their own, lust filled utterances. Caeldori had the better position so could bring her fingers to bear, parting Soleil's wet lips to allow her tongue to drive deeper causing Soleil's hips to push upwards, desperately seeking climax. After pausing to fight off her own, Caeldori pushed Soleil over the threshold and felt a tremendous groan, transitioning into a yelp, as Soleil thrashed momentarily beneath her. Caeldori lapped at Soleil's juices, enjoying the taste of another's cum.

Coming down to just the warm afterglow, Soleil redoubled her efforts on Caeldori, smacking her gently on the ass and focusing her tongue on her clit, knowing she didn't have far to go. Seconds later, her partner sat upright, grinding her hips onto her face as her second orgasm seized her. It didn't last as long as the first but, knowing Soleil liked her ass where it was, she kept riding her tongue for a little longer until her thoughts fully returned. When they had, she lay down next to the naked hero to make out.

"Wow," breathed Soleil when the best ass she'd ever had dismounted her.

"It was good?" asked Caeldori. It had been for her and she thought it had for Soleil but she did want to confirm she'd performed adequately.

"Are you kidding? That was awesome! I thought this was your first time giving?"

"It was."

Soleil could only stare down at the nervous girl. If that had been her first attempt at oral then only the gods themselves could fathom how good she'd be with practice. After a few seconds she realised she need to say something. "I was right, you're already way better than your father could possibly be."

"I am?" asked Caeldori with a shy smile that did things to Soleil's mind.

"If you keep practicing you could probably enslave women with your tongue."

"But I don't want to enslave anyone," protested Caeldori.

"Alright, more like addict any woman with your tongue," clarified Soleil, unaware she herself was already addicted. "So who do you want to addict next?"

"Can't I just keep practicing with you?" she said as she ran a hand down to her friend's pussy.

"There's no way you're _not_ having sex with me again," stated Soleil as she ran a hand down to Caeldori's leg which earned her another smile that made her feel funny, "but I kinda need to get my jobs done soon."

"Of course, I'm sorry for pulling you away from your duties."

"Don't be, a quickie is a really good way to break up the day," she said before swapping tongues again. "Also, your ass is so amazing."

"You really like me sitting on you?"

"I wish I could use it as a pillow," said Soleil reaching round to squeeze a cheek. "Best in the army."

"Surely not. Lady Camilla's is larger than mine."

"Well yeah, her everything is larger than everyone else's. She's kinda intimidating though. "

Caeldori had to admit that was true. Camilla was the tallest woman by a noticeable distance with only Ryoma and Xander taller than her, and, when standing before her, she seemed to give off and aura of massiveness, dominating the space around her. "So who do you want sleep with next?" she asked to move on from her envy of Camilla's curves.

"We mentioned Sophie but – Oh I forgot to tell you, I bumped into Peri in the showers the other day."

"And what did she do?" asked Caeldori knowing full well Peri's usual response.

"She'd just came out of a cubicle in a towel and… she flashed me." She still didn't quite believe that herself.

"With a tome?"

"No. Her armour really doesn't do her justice, she'd got really big, gorgeous boobs." There was just an unbelieving silence from her partner so she continued, "I may have stared at them and she put her hand on my shoulder and giggled, really flirtily."

"Would you want to sleep with her?"

"Gods no, she'd probably use a dagger as a dildo then fist me to death using my own blood as lube."

"I'm sure -," she began but realised denying that was a possible outcome was foolish. "It's unlikely."

"But still a possibility. I'll keep my cute little pussy as it is."

"Mmm, I'm glad," purred Caeldori as she slid a hand down between Soleil's legs who responded by pulling her close and slipping her tongue inside her mouth.

"So glad we finally did this," said Soleil as their lips parted. "What made you so horny?"

"Don't judge," began Caeldori.

"This can only be good," grinned Soleil as she propped herself up for story time.

"I'd asked my mother how I could initiate things and she role-played you and… we made out."

"No!"

"Please don't judge," begged Caeldori, forgetting Soleil's support for lesbian incest.

"That's awesome! It must have been so hot to have you wound up like that. You liked it, didn't you?"

"I did," admitted Caeldori as Soleil's enthusiasm melted her worries. "Her hands were on my ass and I was pressing myself into her and then…"

"Then?"

"We stopped."

"Aww, I thought that was gonna be hot."

"Then I came here."

"Alright, that was hot," admitted Soleil reaching out for Caeldori's toned stomach.

"Can I ask something?"

"You don't need to ask permission," laughed Soleil, "we're lying here naked and sweaty, there are no social boundaries."

"It's been a week, why haven't you tried to have sex before today?"

"Because I wanted you to initiate it. That way I'd know if you really wanted to sleep with me and I wasn't pressuring you into something you didn't really want to do."

"I see. I was a little worried you'd changed your mind."

"No chance, of course now I know you want me, I'm going to be coming to you a lot to have some fun."

"I look forward to it," said Caeldori turning over to lie atop Soleil before kissing her. "This may be a little premature but I've been thinking about the future."

"Go on," said Soleil, suspicious.

"Once the war is over and Ryoma has been crowned, I'll be third in line for the throne. I know you've expressed your belief that you will serve Siegbert as your father serves his but would you consider becoming my retainer?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You are a skilled fighter and during peacetime royals tend to go on diplomatic visits which my mother says are incredibly boring –"

"And you want someone with you to make them interesting?"

"And for me to spend much of my time with a trusted retainer would not prompt rumours of anything untoward."

Soleil couldn't stop grinning at the offer to be both retainer and the royal slut. "I'll have to talk it over with my dad but I'm definitely interested."

"Good," whispered Caeldori before going in for another long kiss. "You don't need to decide anytime soon."

"Could you eat?" asked Soleil.

"You're insatiable," said Caeldori as she slipped down her body.

After a few seconds of attention Soleil clarified, "I meant food after I've finished in the armoury."

"I could do that too. Do you want some help to get done quicker?"

* * *

A few minutes later both girls were dressed and headed for the armoury. With two of them, it didn't take long to finish Soleil's tasks so they then headed to the mess hall, chatting happily. They collected their preferred meals and Soleil spotted her mother sitting by herself.

"We should sit with my mom," insisted Soleil and started walking so Caeldori would have to follow. "Hi mom," she said brightly as she sat down opposite her, "you're looking super cute today."

Caeldori, sitting down next to Soleil, wasn't so sure as Selena was giving her a look that was mildly frightening.

"Have you met Caeldori?" continued Soleil hooking her arm around her slightly unnerved friend.

"No," growled Selena.

"She's awesome, she's so good at everything she does. I mean I know you're good with a sword but Caeldori favours the spear and I bet she'd still be able to keep up with your swordplay."

Caeldori smiled nervously which only seemed to make things worse.

"And you're both super cute with gorgeous red hair. I need to see the two of you side by side to tell who's cuter."

" _She_ would be," said Selena as she glared at the terrified girl.

"I'd love to see the two of you in the same outfit, I bet-"

"Stop talking," demanded her mother.

"Oh, but you're –"

"Shut up!" yelled Selena as she stabbed her fork straight through her plate causing it to split in two. "She's so bloody gorgeous, I get it," she barked before storming off and bumping into Midori in the doorway. "Move!" she yelled causing the girl to leap for safety.

"Wow," said Soleil looking on as someone tried to comfort Midori, "what was that for?"

"Seriously?" asked Caeldori turning back.

"Yeah, what was that about?"

"If I may," interjected Orochi as she took Selena's now vacant seat. "The problem here is that young Soleil has complicated feeling about her father –"

"Hey."

"- and she resent the attention he gives her darling mother."

"No I don't," protested Soleil.

"As a result she tends to be overly complimentary to her mother in an attempt to annoy her."

"I can see that," said Caeldori as it fell into place.

"Hey."

"But why did it look like she wanted to kill me?" asked Caeldori, eyeing the fork that was still standing upright suggesting it had gone into the table as well.

"That's a very interesting tale," said Rhajat sitting down next to Orochi.

"Is it now," said Orochi, annoyed at being interrupted by the upstart witch.

"I've had a look at her past and it's almost as if something is shielding her." She could see the pair opposite her were intrigued. "I've been able to make out the broad strokes of her life and they're very intriguing."

"What did you see?" asked Soleil who didn't know much of her parent's pasts.

"Death." Stated Rhajat menacingly and loving the shock it caused. "Death and loss and grief on a scale that makes every war between Hoshido and Nohr look like a child's game."

"I didn't do it," protested Caeldori.

"Caeldori, the destroyer of worlds," said Rhajat to scare her cousin. "No, of course you didn't do it. Selena hates you because you're her mother."

"I can't be," said Caeldori feeling like all this was Rhajat messing with her.

"You are her mother reborn. The same looks, the same mindset, the same skill set. To Selena, you were the perfect woman, the perfect mother, the perfect warrior and still you were slain by the darkness. She loves and resents you in equal measure and never got over your death." The two girls were sitting in stunned silence but Orochi had a small, smug smile. "What?"

"That is not a broad stroke, how did you find that out?" she asked.

"I followed her and Laslow," said Rhajat, seeing nothing wrong with it.

"Ah, that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"I didn't think you were good enough to see that.

"And you can?"

"Of course," said Orochi smugly. "There's more to Selena. After losing her mother and growing to resent her, she met her again. I'm not sure if it's another realm or perhaps time travel, but she met her mother who didn't know her. She refused to have anything to do with her mother beyond what was required of her and now she's here and found you yet again."

Unknown to the others, at the mention of time travel, Rhajat had felt odd. She was now forcing herself to remain still as memories that were not hers flooded her mind: a desert, a strategist, a girl with two personalities, an army and a dragon the size of a city.

"Now you know what your mother's been through," continued Orochi, unaware of the turmoil next to her, "I hope you're going to be a lot nicer to her. She deserves love after all she's suffered and a daughter who isn't a complete pain."

"Yes," replied Soleil, cowed by Orochi's insistence as Rhajat got up and left without a word. A thought then occurred to her and she turned to Caeldori, "You're my grandmother."

"I'm not, not really, I just look like her," stammered Caeldori, "and you said lesbian incest was fine anyway."

"I did, it's… it's just weird. I don't want to stop, I just feel I should mention it to mom."

"She's unlikely to approve."

"Does she have the right to stop you?" asked Orochi who immediately picked up on the meaning behind their words.

"No," said Soleil with more of normal confidence, "and I won't let her."

"Excellent," said Orochi, "now finish your meals then go apologise and confess to your mother."

* * *

After storming out of the mess, Selena had gone to the training ground and beat a dummy senseless with a wooden sword until most of the anger had left her. What she needed to remove the rest of it was some retail therapy so she went back to her quarters to grab some money. She left the door open as she went to fetch her coin purse but heard it close and turned to find Rhajat had been standing behind it.

"How dare you! Get out!"

"Name me," said Rhajat calmly.

"What?"

"You knew me in another life. Name me."

"Get out," demanded Selena.

"Name me," said Rhajat as calmly as before.

"Get. Out," said Selena as she drew her sword.

"NAME ME!" bellowed Rhajat with the voice of the legion as her eyes tuned black as pitch and the colour drained from the room. A complex combination of spells but one guaranteed to scare almost everyone into obedience.

"Tharja!" yelled Selena immediately to make it stop.

"It's real," whispered Rhajat to herself as she dropped the spells and clutched her head, the weight of so many memories taking its toll. "It's real, it's real."

"And now you're crazy."

"Do you know how distressing it is to remember a life that's not your own?" snarled Rhajat.

"Well, no," admitted Selena.

Rhajat had many questions about the jumble of memories flooding her mind but there was one thing she needed to know before anything else. "How's Noire?" she asked.

"She's fine, I think, at least she was when we left," replied Selena hesitantly due to the surprise that Tharja asked about her daughter before Robin. There was even relief on her face. "They're both fine. She sees her younger self like a sister and she dotes on her."

"Have I hurt either of them?" asked Rhajat, unable to see anything clearly in the mess of memories from her previous life.

"No, she won't let you do any magic on the kid. She doesn't even need her charm to stand up to you for her sister's sake."

"Yes, that's right," said Rhajat to herself as some clarity came to the muddle of her two lives. "She's strong, strong enough to be better than me."

"Tharja, which timeline are you from?" asked Selena both out of curiosity and to try and stop the insane rambling.

"I'm Rhajat," came the confident reply as she managed to quieten the storm of memories. "I'm from the one where you all came back to save the world. Did I die in childbirth?"

"No, why?"

Rhajat smirked, "I've reincarnated backwards and into another realm, that takes immense skill."

"Or divine intervention," pointed out Selena to stop her getting too smug.

"Or that," admitted Rhajat.

"Is Caeldori my mother?"

"I think so, I'm here so the odds of someone being identical to her and not coming with me are slim. She doesn't seem to remember anything, as far as I know."

"Good, the last thing I need is for her to remember she's my mother."

"I shan't ask why you're here as I know I won't get an answer, but you know where to find me." With that she turned to leave.

"Don't you want to know about Robin?"

"I have Corrin, I can love no other," said Rhajat from the doorway. "Your daughter and your mother may need to confess something," she added, just to teach Severa a lesson for her earlier impudence.

Knowing her daughter, Selena jumped to the correct conclusion. "Please no," she said as Rhajat left leaving her with no choice but to run after her. "Rhajat, tell me I'm wrong, please."

Rhajat simply smirked and kept walking.

"Oh gods, my daughter's my mother-in-law," muttered Selena as she returned to her room. This was going to require a lot of retail therapy.


	4. Chapter 4 – Magical Conception

From a young age, Rhajat had known her soul belonged to Corrin and that Corrin's must belong to her. When she'd left her deeprealm and joined her beloved's army, she'd been surprised that Corrin didn't seem to know this and that others seemed to be trying to claim her heart, mind and soul. While those others had interest in her, it seemed, to Rhajat, that the only one that Corrin seemed interested in was Felicia, judging by the time, effort and kindness she gave the girl. During her stalking of her love, she'd realised that, while she no doubt loved Felicia, it was more akin to maternal love rather than romantic or physical.

As she grew to respect and truly love Corrin, to the point of giving her up so she could be happy with another, her love had confessed her own adoration which was swiftly followed by their marriage and Corrin confessing her desire to be a mother. She talked of adopting but mentioned she would have liked to carry their child, joking that, while her wife could grant her more pleasure than she had dreamed possible, she couldn't make that dream come true. This was true, Rhajat alone could not, but now, of course, she wasn't just Rhajat, she was Tharja too. She had lived an entire life, dabbling in all schools of magic and was, by a considerable distance, the most experienced mage in the army.

She had spent a great deal of time looking through her knowledge of magic from two realms and found a solution to the problem of two women trying to conceive. Corrin had initially laughed at her solution before realising she could actually do it. It was a complicated spell, requiring some difficult to acquire ingredients, and would leave her extremely drained afterwards but, to see her wife with the child she desires, it would be worth it. Her only reservation regarding this path forward was her own suitability to be a mother again, she'd failed completely with both her Noires and feared she would be the same again. Corrin assured her she would make a good mother.

Some weeks after devising the ritual, she had managed to acquire the final ingredient from Midori. It was timely as Corrin had been keeping track of her cycle, knowing they need to do this at the optimal time to avoid wasting rare ingredients, and that time was two days away. It also fitted well into the army's movements as they would have returned to Fort Corrin meaning they would have more privacy in the stone castle instead of cloth tents.

As night fell, Felicia and Jakob were dismissed for the evening allowing Rhajat to begin drawing runes on the floor. She mixed the ingredients into a paste, chanting the spell as she did so with Corrin watching, wishing she could be helpful. With everything else done, the two undressed before Rhajat knelt in the middle of the runes. As she spoke the last spell required, she applied the paste liberally to her vagina. As she finished the spell, an expected but still unpleasant burning sensation spread through her loins as her flesh began to reshape itself.

Watching on, Corrin was equal parts worried and amazed as her wife's beautiful pussy swelled out, a long fleshy shaft forming as her lips sealed and swelled even more to form the head as the flesh bulged at the base, creating the testicles and the necessary cells to meet with an egg. The shaft grew several inches more than she expected and when it stopped she looked up at her wife in shock.

"You doubted me?" she asked.

"No, never. I didn't expect it to be so big."

"Well, I wasn't going to put myself through this without giving my wife the best I can. Big, but not so big it's uncomfortable for you."

Corrin reached out and grasped the ten inch long, inch and half diameter shaft. "It's so warm," she said as it twitched at her touch.

"I can feel you," confirmed Rhajat. The spell had worked, it should be fully functioning.

"Can you feel this?" asked Corrin bending down and kissing the head.

"Yes," came the very curt response as Rhajat felt a burst of pleasure.

Corrin, having read about how these encounters often go, lifted her wife's new member and ran her tongue from the base of the shaft to the tip before taking as much as she could in her mouth and sucking. Her wife certainly seemed to like it so began stroking the shaft too.

"Stop," demanded Rhajat, pulling her wife off her cock. "We can't risk wasting a drop."

"Were you going to cum already?" asked Corrin, standing up and offering her hand to her wife.

"Of course not," protested Rhajat as she let herself be pulled up and guided to the bed, "but as I've never had a cock before, I've no idea what the limit for orgasm is and we really cannot waste a drop." Before her wife made to get on the bed, she pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her, an unusual warmth pressed between their stomachs. "Do you truly want this?" she asked.

"Yes," said Corrin softly, kissing her wife on the lips. As Rhajat released her, she sat on the edge of the bed and pushed herself backwards to lie down, legs spread. "Give me a baby," she said, noticing her wife's cock twitch.

Rhajat climbed on and then up over her wife to kiss her, the warm length again trapped between them. While there was only anecdotal evidence suggesting increased arousal leads to more reliable impregnation, more arousal was never a bad thing. They lay there, lip upon lip, tongues dancing and hands roaming for several minutes, before a sexual groan from Corrin prompted Rhajat to break their kiss and put several inches between their lips. "I am yours," she said softly.

"As I am yours," whispered Corrin, pulling her wife down for another brief kiss. "But now I need you inside me. Fuck me with your big cock," she added, laughing at how strange it was to say to her wife.

"As you command, my Queen." She sat up and shuffled back a little, to position her length in front of her wife's dripping pussy. Guiding her shaft so the head was pressed against the velvet lips, she looked her wife in the eye to ensure she was still alright with it, then, without breaking eye contact, she pushed in. She hadn't expected her wife to feel so warm or so tight, with half her length swallowed, she pulled back out and began gently riding her wife.

It was like nothing Corrin had felt before, she had experienced fingers, tongues and toys but the pulsing warmth felt so good. She propped herself up on her elbows to watch and realised she had taken only half of her wife's length. "No need to be gentle," she purred, "I won't break."

Rhajat repositioned herself a little and pushed harder with her next thrusts until her entire length disappeared into her wife, causing her head to roll back and long groan of satisfaction. While she didn't know what sensations would signify her orgasm was close, she knew it wouldn't take long, her wife felt so good, her pussy seemingly trying to milk her.

As Corrin lay back so she could toy with her own chest, she groaned which cause a brief pulse of pleasure through her wife and a tightening sensation in her temporary appendage as she came with a few spurts of that precious, magically created seed was deposited.

"Was that it?" asked Corrin, feeling the changing warmth inside her.

"My apologies, I barely-"

"Shush, my love. You don't have to make excuses for finishing so quickly, that's the entire point of this."

"I know but I still want you to enjoy yourself."

"Well," began Corrin, rotating her hips on the shaft deep within her, "you still feel hard so I'm sure there's more to come." The menacing smile from her wife seemed to promising. The flash of light that followed as Rhajat used replicate proved her right, standing next to the bed was a perfect copy of her wife, complete with the temporary member. "I like where this is going," she said, gently rocking on her wife's twitching cock as the replica went to their toy drawer and took out the lube to apply to itself. Replicas look and feel perfect but they don't have any bodily functions, such as producing pre-cum as natural lubricant.

As all sensations are shared between original and replica, Rhajat could feel the sensation of her hand stroking her shaft to apply the slightly cool lube. As she had her replica prepare itself, she lay atop her wife to kiss her and, keeping all connections between them, rolled the two of them over so Corrin was on top. She stroked up her wife's arm, down her back to end with her middle and index finger positioned over her wife's ass. She'd learned a useful spell for her role as a healer which could relax the muscles of the injured but it also had its uses in the bedroom.

Corrin felt the warmth from her wife's fingers followed by the relaxing effect causing her anus to loosed, ready for the replica that climbed onto the bed behind her. "You do know how to spoil a woman," she said to her wife before standing up on all fours to look over her shoulder as she felt the pressure at her ass. As the replica's cock slipped in, she pushed back on it, feeling the same, realistic flesh that was still filling her pussy.

Rhajat, feeling double the sensation of tightness and warmth, grunted as the length of her shafts were now both sheathed in her wife. She wouldn't last long, this felt too good. "You feel amazing," she said, with notable tension in her voice, as she began to fuck her wife.

"So do you," gasped Corrin as both cocks started fucking her in sync, the sensation of fullness, that her body belonged to her wife driving her arousal even higher.

Both were feeling double the pleasure and soon, both were moaning regularly with Rhajat worried she was going to finish before she could finish her plan. As her wife's head dropped and a drawn out moan showed she was getting close, Rhajat had her replica grab her shoulders and pull her wife upright, off of the real cock, and wrapped its arms around her chest to hold her. She stood up on her knees before her wife, who was clearly looking forward to whatever was planned judging by the lusty smile on her face, and slowly pushed into her wife's dripping pussy to another long moan.

With her wife impaled and trapped between the two versions of herself, Rhajat kissed her sweetly on the lips before grabbing her ass and lifted her, with the replica helping, until only a few inches of their cocks were still within her.

Corrin wrapped her legs around her wife's waist, meaning she was now suspended, helplessly, between them. "Make me scream," she demanded.

As her wife and her replica dropped her to impale her, her head jolted back on the replica's shoulder as the asked for scream came forth. Her captors repeated this process, growing quicker with every iteration, until Corrin's screams became breathless grunts as her orgasm loomed closer. She muster her last clear thoughts to look her wife in the eyes, "cum with me," she begged as her eyes closed involuntarily and she held onto her wife, seeking ever more pleasure from her warmth and her scent as she came.

Rhajat, who had been holding back already, came instantly, hopefully doubling their chances of conceiving. The orgasm was over as quickly as the first while her wife was still clinging to her, pleasure coursing through her. Though she could feel a strain developing in her joints, she kept up the pace to push her wife her on.

As Corrin came down and started gasping to regain some breath, Rhajat pulled out and lay down, her joints now become truly sore, and had her replica lay her wife on top of her before dispelling it.

"That was amazing," said Corrin pushing herself up to sit straddling her wife. She reached back to find her wife was still hard so slipped it back into herself and began riding.

Rhajat was now really feeling the spell's cost but the sight of her wife riding her, her boobs bouncing, her lustful smile and mesmerising eyes was a bewitching sight she could only stare at in awe. As Corrin threw her head back, her silver mane drawing Rhajat's eyes before they were pulled back by her wife toying with her own nipples. She could not conceive of any way to make her wife more beautiful or sexier than to see her like this, so free of worry, just full of pleasure, lost in the moment. At that thought of love, she came for third time.

Corrin could hear the pain mixed in her wife's orgasmic groan so stopped riding her and gently caressed her torso. "Are you alright, my love?"

"Just a little sore from the unfamiliar movements," lied Rhajat. "I'm sorry to ask but, could we stop?"

"Of course," agreed Corrin instantly. She lifted herself of her wife's cock and lay down alongside her, an arm across her wife' chest, gently toying with her nipple. "That was truly wonderful," she whispered.

"I'm glad," said Rhajat, hoping she was hiding how much the spell had taken from her.

Corrin could sense her wife's exhaustion and, knowing she'd said the spell would leave her like this, kissed her on the cheek and snuggled into her to let her recover, dozing off with the comforting warmth of her wife adding to her own post-orgasmic glow.

* * *

As Rhajat became aware of the darkness surrounding her, she could feel an unseen pain waiting to pounce. She remained completely still to avoid it but it still seemed to be affecting her mind, her thoughts were slow and fuzzy. As they began to clear a little, she could hear someone nearby and, with an effort, she opened her eyes. The pain of that small action was agonising.

"She's awake!" shouted Corrin. "Are you alright?" she asked kneeling by the bed and taking her hand. Rhajat felt a searing pain scream through her hand and mind and couldn't contain the cry. Corrin dropping it again, knowing her wife's pain tolerance was immense and, if she was feeling pain enough to make her cry out like that, it must be severe.

"I'm fine, just a little sore," lied Rhajat. Even moving her jaw to talk hurt.

"I was so worried," said Corrin on the verge of tears and desperate to hold her wife but afraid of hurting her. The slight hoarseness in her voice told Rhajat she had already been crying and, if her eyes could focus, she would see Corrin's eyes were bloodshot.

"What's wrong?" asked Rhajat as she tried to lift an arm to comfort her beloved but couldn't.

"You nearly died," said Corrin as the tears started to fall once more, "I woke up and you were cold and pale, you were barely breathing." As she spoke, the terror she had felt began to creep back in and she began to slip towards hysterics. "I tried my staff but I couldn't do anything so I ran for help and got Felicia and Sakura and they could barely keep you alive. You nearly died three times last night!" she wailed, tears flowing freely now.

Rhajat was on the verge of tears herself seeing her wife descending into crying hysterics. It was then she realised the fuzzy shape behind Corrin was her mother. "Thank you, mother."

"I'm so glad you're safe," said Sakura, who seemed to be holding up better than Corrin.

Composing herself, Corrin wiped her tears away and gently stroked her beloved's arm. "Did the spell go wrong?" she asked.

"This was a possible outcome," said Rhajat factually.

"You knew you could die?" said Corrin aghast. "Why would you do it? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Stop," demanded Rhajat seeing her wife becoming upset again. "It was a possible outcome but it didn't happen. There is no reason to be upset."

At the realisation her wife was still who she had always been, Corrin was able to calm down. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"You wanted a child," said Rhajat as the only explanation required.

"I want a child, yes, but I _need_ you," said Corrin softly as she leaned in to kiss her wife very gently on the lips.

Sakura, almost in tears from the tenderness her sister and daughter shared, suddenly realised what was said. "Am I going to be a grandmother?"

"Hopefully," said Corrin with a voice full of joy, despite the damp cheeks.

"Please don't leave the child in a deeprealm to long," she said eyeing her daughter who was older than her due to that problem.

"We won't," promised Corrin before turning back to Rhajat. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"The pain will likely last for days. Could you get Ophelia for me? She knows a sleep spell that will spare me the worst of it."

"I'll get her," said Sakura feeling her daughter wanted to be along with Corrin.

Rhajat waited for her mother to leave before turning her head to Corrin. "Please don't leave me," she begged with more emotion in her voice than Corrin had ever heard. She was scared.

"Never," said Corrin softly with a reassuring smile, "I'll be beside you until we die of old age."

"And beyond that," added Rhajat with her unnerving smile.

Corrin couldn't help laughing with delight that her wife was unchanged. "You'll be please to know everything looks normal again."

"Good, I'd hate to have that thing there for the rest of my life."

"Shame we can't do it again really, it was pretty fun."

"You came once to my three," pointed our Rhajat, "I prefer things the way we are."

"So do I," said Corrin gazing lovingly at her wife, "you're perfect as you are."

"As are you, my love." The pain from her jaw was now getting too much. "I must rest."

"I'll be here when you wake up."

Corrin pulled a chair over to the bed and watched her beloved's breathing in case it slowed too much. It was a few minutes later that Sakura returned with Ophelia to find Rhajat was already sound asleep.

"I thought the spell might have been done remotely," said Corrin softly as they entered.

"No, but I can still cast it to keep her asleep for a day."

Corrin and Sakura watched as Ophelia stood at the end of the bed and performed some flamboyant hand gestures and muttered few words to herself.

"There," said Ophelia turning to the two, "that will keep her asleep for a day. Sakura said it was spell that went wrong."

"Apparently this was likely," said Corrin, "and the nature of the spell is private."

"Fair enough," said Ophelia understanding but still curious about her magic rival's problems. "Let me know when she wakes." With a small bow to the two conscious princesses, she left.

Corrin and Sakura moved over to the bed, both watching Rhajat's chest rising and falling to make sure she was still breathing.

"I'm really going to be a grandmother?" asked Sakura.

"If we conceived last night, yes. Sorry for not telling you but we didn't know if the spell would work."

"That's alright, I didn't tell you about conceiving her." As they watched, she couldn't restrain her curiosity any longer. "How does the spell give you a baby?"

"Well, it, um," Corrin was unsure about sharing the details with her little sister but she was a mother, she knows what happens. "The spell itself doesn't give me baby, it merely gave Rhajat… the, um, the 'means' of giving me one."

There was a moment's pause before Sakura realised exactly what happened. "P-please don't tell me anymore."

"I wasn't going to," laughed Corrin at her sister's embarrassment. "I hope I do get pregnant after all I've put her through. I won't let her do it again." She could see the relief on Sakura's face knowing this won't happen again. "You should get some sleep, we both should."

"Will you be alright?" asked Sakura.

"I'll stay with her until she wakes. Just, keep your rod nearby."

"She'll be fine," said Sakura placing a hand on her sister's arm to reassure her. "She'll always come back to you."

"Thank you, sister."

After Sakura left, Corrin got a spare blanket from the cupboard and settled down in her chair to her vigil. She would much rather have been in bed beside her wife but she was too afraid of hurting her.

* * *

The next thing Rhajat knew, she was waking up to the sound of Corrin and Felicia talking. She moved her arm cautiously and found that it still hurt but the searing pain was gone. Testing her other joints, she pushed herself up.

"No-no-no, lie down," demanded Corrin spotting her wife.

"I'm fine," protested Rhajat as she was pushed back down.

"Oh thank goodness," exclaimed Felicia, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"She's not though, are you?"

"I'm still sore," confessed Rhajat, "but it's a manageable pain now."

"And you'll manage it by staying in bed for a while yet," stated Corrin.

"As you wish," said Rhajat knowing she wouldn't be able to win this argument.

"Thank you," said Corrin with great relief as she bent down to kiss her.

Felicia turned away after a few seconds as a full day without her seemed to have been too much for Corrin. When she heard Corrin giggle, signalling they'd parted, she turned around again. "I have some lunch for you, Rhajat."

"It's dawn," pointed out the witch.

"And you haven't eaten for a day and half," said Corrin.

"I got some bean jam-filled rice cakes for you," added Felicia as extra incentive.

"May I sit up?" asked Rhajat facetiously.

"You may," said Corrin with a smile.

"I didn't spill anything," said Felicia proudly as she placed the tray on Rhajat's lap.

"Thank you, Felicia," said Rhajat sincerely as she realised how hungry she was and began devouring her meal. To create a life, the energy must come from somewhere and, for that spell, it all came from her. She had expected to be weak afterwards but realised it had been arrogant to think she could create a life and not pay a heavy price. Her mother and Felicia had repeatedly replenished her energy to keep her alive but she would need to regain plenty the traditional way too.

"Felicia, could you tell Sakura and Ophelia that Rhajat's awake."

"Oh, er, yes Lady Corrin."

"Why Ophelia?" asked Rhajat between mouthfuls.

"She wanted to know when you woke. She was also interested in how this happened and I'd rather you didn't tell her."

"If you are pregnant, we'll need to tell everyone anyway. I won't have you suspected of infidelity."

That was something Corrin hadn't considered. "And I know that must have been difficult to do and you'll want to boast to her."

"It is a very difficult spell to pull off," agreed Rhajat with a confident smirk. She had so far told no one but Corrin of her past life, though Selena had likely told Laslow and Odin, which meant it would seem like she devised this spell in only a few weeks, rather than using a lifetime's experience.

"Alright, you can tell her, but she's sworn to secrecy until we need to tell everyone." If we need to tell everyone, she thought to herself, unwilling to voice the possibility all this may have been for nothing.

"Deal."

Corrin left her wife to finish her lunch and tidied up the mess she'd made over the last day. When lunch was finished, she took the tray from her and placed it on the floor before hopping into bed next to her. "Feeling better?"

"Now you're next to me," said Rhajat taking her wife's hand.

Before anything else could happen there was a knock on the door and Ophelia immediately came in. "I hear you're awake." Seeing that Rhajat was fine she felt free to press on, "so what was the 'dark curse' that crippled you?"

"Crippled? It nearly killed her," said Corrin to put the magical rivalry on hold.

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry," said Ophelia knowing this wasn't anything to make a fight about. "Are you alright?"

"I'm merely sore now," said Rhajat coldly and, following a nudge from Corrin, added, "Thank you for your spell. It saved me some suffering."

"So what had you done?" asked Ophelia out of concern rather than competition.

"Transmogrification," smirked Rhajat who was intent on making this part of their competition.

"Seriously?" Transmogrification was one of the most difficult schools of magic and she was genuinely impressed. She then realised that, to nearly be killed, she would have to have done it to herself. "What did you do?"

"Let's just say," cut in Corrin, "that we hope I will be pregnant."

"Oh wow," said Ophelia trying to block the image that formed and failing. "Was everything… functional?"

"Yes," replied Rhajat with a smirk as Corrin dreaded what manner of boasting was coming next, "It was a very enjoyable evening."

"That is quiet impressive," admitted Ophelia but she couldn't resist getting a blow in. "Perhaps it was your selfless devotion to your beloved thanks to your cleaner aura that allowed you to succeed."

"Maybe," admitted Rhajat with a smile.

"Well, I'll leave you be," said Ophelia before glancing at Corrin's stomach, "I shall beseech the stars to ensure you get what you desire."

"Tell no one," said Corrin. "Not before we make it public."

"Of course."

As Ophelia left, Rhajat turned to her wife, "I'm sure there are others you need to see."

"Perhaps, but I'm where I need to be," she said with a yawn before snuggling into Rhajat.

"Sleep, my love," said Rhajat softly as she wondered if Corrin had slept at all in the past day.

Corrin nuzzled into her wife's bare shoulder and, knowing she was now safe, immediately fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 – Familial Attraction

Since the first time Caeldori had initiated an encounter, Soleil had been impressed with her new friend-with-benefit's skills. She had proved she knew her way around a woman's body and their subsequent meet ups had shown it certainly wasn't beginners luck. Beyond that, when the two found themselves unobserved, she showed she knew how to flirt and could now expertly wind Soleil up to the point where the shorter redhead had to drag her away right there and then to deal with her sudden lust.

Despite having such clear skill, Caeldori didn't easily believe the compliments she was showered with regarding her abilities. It took a lot of effort, but Soleil eventually convinced her she was now ready to flirt with other girls. To this end, they were heading to the nearest town to meet up with two cute Hoshidan girls, Kamitsure and Huuro, that Soleil had befriended and made them realise their attraction for one another. They were both very flirty with girls but Soleil had noticed their eyes only lingered on each other and it took very little to make them realise who they wanted which led to them getting some pointers and spending the night together. Though they were loosely a couple they were still flirty which would, she hoped, make things easier for Caeldori as she wouldn't have to take the lead and would simply have to join in.

As they arrived at the café, Kamitsure and Huuro jumped up and hugged them both leaving a third girl at the table who was quickly introduced as Kamitsure's cousin Shirona. Where Kamitsure and Huuro wore well-fitting dresses, showing their enviable figures, with their hair done and a touch of makeup, Shirona was in a plain, baggy brown dress and may not have a heard of shampoo. Soleil tried to manoeuvre Caeldori to be sitting between her and one of her two friends but she ended up between her and Shirona.

The three flirts were immediately getting close but Caeldori, even with Soleil making openings for her, barley said a word, matching her well with Shirona. As time went on Soleil was getting a little annoyed at her protégé and had even tried kicking her beneath the table to avail. She'd almost given up on her when the subject turned to hair.

"I can never grow it long," moaned Kamitsure pulling her shoulder length hair to prove it. "It just gets so uncontrollable. I wish I could have hair like yours Caeldori."

"I can lend you some of my products if you wish," said Caeldori, "but I think short hair suits your face better than long hair would."

"You think so?" asked Kamitsure with a giggle.

"Certainly. I must add that maintaining my look," she said flicking her red mane out and brushing Shirona's face it with it, seemingly accidentally, "takes a lot of time."

"I wish I could have hair like yours," said Shirona softly causing the three flirts to paused and look at her.

"I'm sure you can," said Caeldori turning in her chair to face the timid girl and running her hand through the un-styled brown nest. "You have such strong hair you could do so much with," she said softly as her hand came round to rest on her cheek and her eyes moved down and back up. "You have such a wonderful figure too," she whispered as she leaned in.

Soleil, Kamitsure and Huuro, watching this with open mouths, scarcely believing that with three sentences Shirona was gazing in awe at Caeldori as the hand on her cheek gently pulled her into the kiss with no resistance. Soleil then saw that Caeldori had stopped and gave a small push to make sure she closed the gap and the two shared a long, tender kiss.

"You were too cute to resist," whispered Caeldori as she looked away from Shirona. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Shirona softly as she placed a hand on Caeldori's arm, "I really liked it."

"Since when do you like girls?" asked Kamitsure as she recovered from the shock.

"Since now, I suppose," replied Shirona looking at the table.

Soleil nearly fell off her chair at that. Not only had Caeldori seduced someone in three sentences and got them perusing her, but she had _turned_ the girl as well. As Caeldori looked at her for approval she realised it had all been planned from when they sat down. She felt a mixture of pride at her skill and a resentment that in only a few weeks she was about to surpass her own skills.

"That's awesome!" squealed Huuro as she shook Kamitsure in her excitement. "We've got to get you looking gorgeous and find you a girl."

"I'm not a good choice," said Caeldori immediately to a disappointed Shirona. "We're at war, we could move on at any time or I could fall in battle." She reached out placed hand gently on her cheek, "I couldn't put such a sweet girl through such loss."

"I understand," said Shirona softly as she placed her hand over Caeldori's.

"So who do we know that we can set her up with?" asked Kamitsure.

"First, what's she going to wear?" came the giddy reply.

As Kamitsure and Huuro began planning Shirona's look and who her first date should be with, Soleil was uncharacteristically quiet. She was watching Caeldori and Shirona sharing occasional looks and trying to spot any under the table movement, she knew Caeldori would have been able to take her all the way but wasn't sure if she wanted her to. After her outfit had been settled, with no input from Shirona herself, they moved onto a suitable girl which brought Soleil back into the conversation and she soon became her usual smiley self again. No match could be found for her and the conversation soon moved on again with promises to keep looking.

After half an hour or so Caeldori signalled to Soleil they should be getting back to camp. Soleil offered to pay for their tea and in the minute she was at the counter, Caeldori and Shirona had disappeared. With Kamitsure and Huuro busy flirting with each other, she went around the side of the café to find Shirona against the wall and Caeldori making out with her very enthusiastically. The girl was putty in her hands and Soleil found herself feeling a hint of jealousy. She gave a small cough to announce herself causing Caeldori stop and look up before turning back for another kiss.

"It's been so good getting to know you," she said with a voice made of silk, "war permitting, I hope I get to see you again."

"Ah-ha," said Shirona, a little dazed.

"I think we'd better be going," giggled Caeldori, stealing one more kiss.

"All right," came a voice lost in thought.

Leaving Shirona with her cousin, the two soldiers headed for the stables where Caeldori had left her pegasus.

"You were having fun," said Soleil conversationally.

"She has a wonderful figure under that ugly dress."

"You hoping to get a look?"

"I don't like this," said Caeldori, killing the mood.

"Don't like what?"

"This," protested Caeldori, gesturing back to the cafe. "Leading that poor girl on just to kiss her. She's sweet and cute but there's no romantic or physical attraction. I don't want to be that kind of girl, I want to flirt with people I like and who like me back, who I want to sleep with.

"You wanna go back to camp and try some 'physical attraction'?" suggested Soleil with a nudge.

"I assume I've passed my flirting exam?" asked Caeldori.

"I'd say, that was amazing," gushed Soleil.

"Well, I want to take my seduction exam."

"You do?" squealed Soleil. "Who are you going for?"

"Meet me at my quarters at midnight."

"But who?"

"Midnight," stated Caeldori firmly.

"Fine. So while you're seducing whoever she is – She is a she, right?"

"Yes she is."

"Good. So while you're seducing her, what are you planning on me doing?"

"Listening through the door. Probably fingering yourself."

"Can't wait for midnight now," said Soleil with a large grin as she thought over who it could be.

* * *

The seasons didn't make much sense in the deeprealm that was home to Fort Corrin, sometimes they lasted weeks, sometime just a few days. At the moment it felt like high summer and, even in the middle of the night, it was extremely warm. For that reason, Hinoka was sleeping nude on top of her sheets, on her back with her limbs spread somewhat trying to get any form of cooling that was available. She wasn't a deep sleeper so when she heard the key turn in the lock, she was awake immediately. Only three keys existed for that lock, one was on the bedside table, the other with her husband and the last held by her daughter. Subaki wasn't due back from his mission but maybe they'd been lucky and he was home early.

She heard footsteps cross the room and the mattress move as he climbed on and walked up over her on hands and knees, his long hair brushing against her as he did so. She hadn't revealed she was awake so pretended to still be asleep to see what he had planned. She could sense his face in front of her and then his lips press gently to her. Something felt off about them. "Subaki?" she questioned.

"No," whispered her daughter before kissing her again.

As her daughter's lips pressed against hers, she felt her bare body lie down next to her, her torso slightly on top of her, clearing up any doubts as to her intentions. "We can't do this," said Hinoka as Caeldori retreated an inch but reached up to kiss her daughter as soon as the words had left her mouth.

"I know," said Caeldori, thrilled her mother initiated a kiss so started stroking her outstretched arm. She went to kiss again, parting her lips and found her mother did the same, their tongues meeting briefly before they parted again.

"Good," said Hinoka, kissing her again, "we both know we can never do this." She turned over to run her hand down her daughter's side, tracing out the small waist and the considerable rise up to her hips before stroking as far down her long, smooth legs as she could.

The two women lay for a while, tongues dancing and hands roaming, until Caeldori slipped a hand down between her mother's legs. She lightly ran a finger across her mother's wet lips, glad she pressed into her as she did so. She continued with this external stimulation, being careful to avoid her mother's clit as she didn't want to move on from the phenomenal warmth of their kiss. She was also careful to block her mother from reciprocated her stimulation, she was lying on one of her arms and she made sure the other stayed away from her own dripping pussy.

After several minutes of this slow build up, Hinoka couldn't take it anymore. "Stop teasing me," she said her daughter.

"You once said you would let me suckle if I asked," suggested Caeldori and received a very enthusiastic kiss in response. As she touched her mother's clit for the first time, eliciting first a gasp then a long groan, she slipped down her mother's body and gently kissed her nipple. She followed with a firmer kiss and then locked her lips around the hard nub and sucked, gaining a burst of warm milk.

When breastfeeding Caeldori after giving birth to her, Hinoka had found the experience, and the warm, tingling feeling that accompanied it, quite pleasurable. Now though, after the slow build up of desire and her daughter now fingering her, it felt fantastic, as if each suck was injecting pleasure back into her. After less than a minute of this stimulation, she was writhing beneath her daughter, squeezing her neglected nipple for extra pleasure and wordlessly begging Caeldori to make her cum.

Only a few more seconds were needed for the warmth she was feeling in her chest to explode across the rest of her body as orgasm seized her, she yelped as she grabbed the back of Caeldori's head, forcing her into her chest. The yelp made way from a series of grunts and groans as the warmth began to fade from the rest of her body, leaving the pleasant afterglow and one last area of warmth. She looked down to see Caeldori still suckling. "You've already grown up big and strong."

"It tastes so good," said Caeldori finally detaching her lips removing and her sodden fingers which she made a show of licking clean. "They tasted good too."

"How did I raise such a kinky girl?" asked Hinoka before kissing her.

Caeldori didn't want to ruin the mood by pointed out her mother left her in a deeprealm so instead continued the kiss for a little.

"I've an idea," said Hinoka, pushing her daughter off her so she landed on her back. She then got up, turning on a lamp to give them a little light and bent down to the bottom drawer. "Have you ever used one of these with Soleil?" she asked, holding up an eight inch long, inch and half diameter dildo.

"No," answered Caeldori with equal parts excitement and trepidation.

"Well I get to be your first," she said getting into position between her daughter's spread legs. She licked the head and positioned it before her daughter's sodden entrance. "My baby's first cock," she said, sounding like it was a normal event to witness on par with her first steps, as she slipped the head in.

The most Caeldori had experienced before today was three fingers so the head now invading her was already the largest she'd ever had. She groaned as it stretched her and pushed deeper into her, it felt good but still a little uncomfortable, but it was her mother's lustful smile that was the biggest turn-on.

"Good, right?" asked Hinoka with the full length in her daughter.

"Yes," answered Caeldori truthfully, rocking her hips against it.

"Soleil," called Hinoka. "Come in."

There was a pause before Soleil opened the door and slipped in, closing it behind her. She wondered if she was in trouble but still couldn't help looking at the two beautiful, naked women before her, taking in everything there was.

"Was this your idea?" she asked as she started to fuck her daughter who groaned.

"Her's actually," said Soleil, about to put her hand back down her bunny pyjamas.

"No," ordered Hinoka. "You will not touch yourself in any way while you are in my room." Seeing Soleil looking defiant she added, "you will surely not disobey royalty?"

Soleil knew she had to go along with this but could see the sly smile on Lady Hinoka that told her this was just to mess with her or test her. She wanted to prove she could be good enough to someday be her daughter's retainer so she complied.

"Good. Watch all you want but do not touch yourself," clarified Hinoka as she turned her attention back to her groaning daughter. "Do you like mommy fucking you?" she asked making it as dirty as possible.

"I do," gasped Caeldori as her back arched of its own accord.

Hinoka, keeping up her thrusting motions, leaned down to kiss her girl, making sure Soleil could see it and how tongue heavy it was to further test the little Nohrian. Her lip was quivering and it was clear what she wanted to do if only she could. To further spur on both girls, she moved down Caeldori's body, planting kisses as she went, until she arrived just above the sodden hole she was fucking. She repositioned to better access her daughter's clit although the dildo was blocking the easiest route which meant she'd have to take a position that would block Soleil view, she was glad she had the sense to move round to see better. Keeping eye contact with Soleil, she began rapidly licking the swollen clit below her as she started thrusting harder causing Caeldori to let out a very loud groan and start toying with her own chest.

After thirty seconds of this, and her pyjama bottoms getting very damp, Soleil darted forward and started to kiss Caeldori's closest nipple. Seeing Hinoka still looking at her she said, "you said I can't touch myself."

Pleased she'd paid attention to her exact words, Hinoka focused her attention where it should be, on her naked daughter's pussy. With both of them working to please her it took little time for Caeldori's groans turned to become more strained as she tried to hold back. "Let go," encouraged Hinoka.

"Be as loud as you want," added Soleil.

As her mother rammed the dildo into her again, Caeldori let out a primal growl of orgasmic pleasure followed by a series of harsh gasps, her head slamming against the mattress a few times as her mother continued to fuck her hard. As she came down, her body shuddering, she grabbed Soleil by the hair and pulled her, willingly, up to make out.

Hinoka left the dildo in her but moved round to better watch them. They looked so good together, even if one was wearing very childish bunny print pyjamas with a damp patch. "I like you Soleil," she said after a while, causing them to part.

"You do?" she asked, wondering if this was liking her for Caeldori or herself.

"I'm glad you two hooked up. I'd never have had such good sex otherwise."

"So she's better than her dad?"

"You are," she said, stroking daughter's leg. "But only equal with Setsuna."

"So, what now?" asked Soleil eyeing up Hinoka's impressive hips.

"I can justify having sex with my daughter as a bonding activity but sex with you would just be cheating." She slipped the dildo out to a small groan from Caeldori, she was going to need it when they left.

"So no threesome?"

"Not with me. I'd suggest taking her back to your room," she said to Caeldori, "I think she really needs to get off."

"I so do after watching you two, you're both so hot and you look like you could be twins."

"Then don't let me keep you," she said taking Caeldori's hand and pulling her up to a sitting position with Soleil then pulling her off the bed.

"Can we do this again?" she asked her mother.

"We have to," said Hinoka, "just maybe wait until your father isn't about."

Soleil pulled her booty call to the door but managed to recall her manners as she opened it. "Good night, milady," she said with a small bow to the naked princess.

"Good night, Soleil," replied Hinoka, impressed she's had that much free thought left.

She picked up the dildo, turned off the lamp, and lay on her back, the afterglow of her orgasm still pulsing within her. She heard the heavy wooden door of Caeldori's room next door slam shut and, barely seconds later, even through the thick stone walls, heard Soleil squeal in orgasm. She lay pleasuring herself with the dildo covered in her daughter's cum as she listened to the faint sounds of the two having sex, brining herself to another orgasm. She liked this change in their relationship.


	6. Chapter 6 – A Way to Feel Better

When two former enemy states had joined forces, no one was quite sure how smoothly this alliance would run. Not only was there long held animosity and grudges but there was a good deal of hatred on both sides. The success of this alliance could easily be demonstrated by one person; Oboro. Takumi's retainer, now wife, had borne such hatred that her expression when simply talking about Nohr could scare battle hardened adults. Now though, she was close friends with a Nohrian, the foster daughter of the man who killed her parents no less.

At her suggestion, Beruka had recently reclassed to spear master in order to improve her lance work and Oboro needed to see her form and brought in her niece Caeldori, one of the best, to test her. Both were impressed with her skill so Oboro called a halt to the duel and suggested practising the victory pose. After a little coaxing Beruka agreed and Caeldori stood back and watched, wondering if she was really seeing a little smile on the emotionless assassin's face. It was a joy to see her formerly Nohrian hating aunt enjoying spending time with Beruka, who clearly needed to socialise more and, as far as anyone could tell, seemed to like it.

It was at this point they were interrupted by the sound of breaking timber from across the camp followed by a lot of shouting. It wasn't an enemy attack so Caeldori excused herself and headed to the barracks. She was halfway when the noise began to die down and she knew Avel had been caught and Sophie would be running back to her tent, most likely in tears.

As she arrived she paused outside Sophie's tent and could make out the tell-tale sounds of someone trying not to cry. "Can I come in?" she asked as she stepped inside to find Sophie sitting hugging her knees with her back against her trunk with a tiny mound of sand next to her.

"Go away," groaned Sophie into her knees.

"No," came the firm reply.

"You'll have much more important things to do than let my awfulness rub off on you."

"I don't," said Caeldori sitting down next to her and demolishing the little pile, "and there is no awfulness. What happened?"

"Avel destroyed a merchant's wagon. I'm so useless, I should never have been allowed out of my deeprealm."

"Don't say that," said Caeldori softly as she put an arm around her and pulled her up and out of her knees. "If you'd never left then I'd never have been able meet such an amazing woman."

"You're the amazing one, and perfect and pretty. Everything I'm not."

"You know how everyone says I'm so talented and skilled at everything?"

"Mm hm," mumbled Sophie trying to lean forwards to hide in her knees again.

"Well, I never believed them. I always thought they were patronising me or being nice because I'm a princess. I thought I was always eclipsed by others and I felt like I was never good enough for anyone." Sophie had stopped trying to hide and was staring into the middle distance as she heard the girl she was so jealous of voicing the same thoughts she had. "Do you know how that changed?" added Caeldori with a smile.

"How?"

Caeldori lifted a hand to Sophie's cheek, turned her head and kissed her, no tongue, but lingering a few seconds on her lips.

"Wha…?" gasped Sophie.

In answer Caeldori turned over to straddle Sophie, letting her weight push the shocked girl's legs down as she leaned down for a more intimate kiss that Sophie was too shocked to resist. "You're so beautiful, Flower," she whispered.

"Soleil! You've made out with Soleil!"

"More than made out," said Caeldori with a suggestive look.

"You've slept with her?!"

"It took someone showing me how special I was to them to accept it myself."

"You've had sex with her?" asked Sophie, wanting to be clear on what's happening.

"Many times. You really should stop resisting her advances, she's incredibly talented," she said before adding, "as am I."

"So why did you do this?" asked Sophie.

"Soleil made me feel special and I want to show you how special you are. I know this is all a bit sudden, you're my best friend and I never mentioned this for which I apologise, but, if you want to, you can come and find us, both of us, and we will make you feel as amazing as you really are." Knowing Sophie was unsure she stood up and stepped off of her to leave and give her some time. "Will you be alright?"

"I will," replied Sophie uncertainly.

"Don't start counting sand," said Caeldori as she headed for the door. "The offer's always open."

* * *

Two days later, back at the deeprealm castle, Soleil and Caeldori were on the hillside watching Ophelia and Rhajat sparring. This was quiet a dangerous activity as they were known to get carried away and had previously damaged the training ground and the hillside with misaimed magic, but Ophelia in her Sorcerer's outfit bobbing and weaving was too good for Soleil to resist.

"Do you prefer the sorcerer or the witch uniform?" asked Caeldori.

"Sorcerer, definitely. How hasn't she fallen out of it yet?"

"I think her chest may be held in by magic. Or tape."

"Oh come on," moaned Soleil, "She leapt and rolled and she's still covered."

"I can get mine out if you need one that badly," said Caeldori dryly.

"Sorry, I'm getting a little pervy again, aren't I?" said Soleil sheepishly.

"You are. I thought you weren't pursuing her anymore?"

"I'm not but that doesn't mean I can't hope for some skin. Which do you prefer," she added, realising Caeldori was trying to start a conversation.

"I prefer Rhajat's witch uniform. The sorcerer is so in your face that she has boobs while the witch has a bit of cleavage and the slit to the waist to show some leg. I don't know, I think hinting at what's beneath is more alluring."

"I like it off better," said Soleil nudging Caeldori.

"Have you never wanted to see me in some Nohrian lingerie? It's rather attractive."

"Have you got some?" asked Soleil who hadn't thought Caeldori would be a dress up type.

"No, I was helping Nina prepare for her mission and she'd decided the easiest way in was disguised as a prostitute and she was putting on stockings and a corset and I found them rather appealing. Perhaps it's going back to what's hiding beneath."

"I'll get some if you want but I prefer you as you are, naked and beautiful."

"Aww, you're so sweet. And you don't need to get anything if you don't want, I like you as you are as well."

Soleil slid in close to Caeldori and whispered, "maybe we could go get naked?"

"It would be rude to run off when Sophie's coming over."

Soleil looked up to see Sophie coming towards them, her eyes firmly on the ground. They'd heard Avel had another tantrum this morning and narrowly missed Corrin's head with a kick, it was clear Sophie had taken the yelling from Camilla hard.

She said nothing as she arrived and sat down next to Caeldori. "You said you could make me feel good."

"I did. Do you want to do it?"

"I want to feel good, to feel special," she pleaded, looking up at her friend.

Caeldori reached out and placed a hand gently on her cheek and turned her head round to plant a delicate kiss on her lips. She then felt a hand on her back as Soleil was trying not to let her excitement get the better of her and ruin the moment. "We will make you feel as amazing as you are," promised Caeldori, pleased to see a hopeful smile on Sophie's lips. "Let's go back to my room," she said as she pulled her up.

Soleil, rather taken aback by events, jumped up and moved behind Sophie so she couldn't see her mouthing at Caeldori for an explanation. All she got was a flirty smile as Caeldori took her hand as well Sophie's and pulled them both along.

"So how does this work?" asked Sophie. "With three of us I mean."

"This is all about you," said Caeldori, squeezing Soleil's hand to tell her this was how it was going to go, before letting go of both their hands and turning to face the direction she was walking. "We're going to use our considerable combined skill to make you cum as many times as we can until you can't even remember what sadness is."

"That sounds nice," said Sophie meekly who had barley smiles in two days. She looked past Caeldori to Soleil who smiled back with such warmth she already felt a little better.

"Let's see that smile Flower," coaxed Soleil and got a little one. "There you go, we're going to have so much fun."

"Is this your idea?" asked Sophie.

"Nope, this is all her," replied Soleil looking to Caeldori.

"Really? But you've been hitting on me for ages."

"And you've been my best friend for ages too," said Caeldori. "Now I want to know you better."

"The girl has good taste," said Soleil reaching around Caeldori to place a hand on Sophie's back which made Sophie smile again.

"And we're going to be… naked, for this?"

"Sex is best done naked," said Soleil and Caeldori in stereo.

"Alright, naked it is," said Sophie taking a few deep breaths to steady her nerves as they approached the barracks.

"You'll be fine," reassured Caeldori watching her breastplate rise and fall. "You just need to lie back and enjoy."

As they arrived at Caeldori's chambers, she unlocked the door and took Sophie's hands to guide her inside. "Nervous?" she asked.

"A little."

"Don't be," whispered Caeldori as she stepped up against the nervous paladin and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

Soleil slid in close behind Sophie and reached around for her breastplate, applying a little pressure to it. "She's very good, isn't she?" she said as Sophie's knees weakened. To worsen the situation, Soleil brushed aside her hair and began kissing her neck as she unbuckling that restrictive breastplate.

Tapping Soleil so she would stop as well, Caeldori drew back a little to let Sophie breath. "Feeling better?"

"Ah-ha," squeaked Sophie in a state of delirium. She had kissed before but this had such warmth she felt her worries evaporating.

"So happy and we're still dressed," laughed Soleil as she let her go and undressed herself, prompting Caeldori to do the same as Sophie stared at her. "She's so hot," whispered Soleil resting her chin on Sophie's shoulder to watch the show.

"She really is," agreed Sophie watching the perfect warrior's body being revealed before her. She couldn't get over how long and shapely her legs were.

"The naked girl behind you is pretty hot too," pointed out Caeldori prompting Sophie to turn around to see her other seductress.

Soleil gave a smile and leaned forward a little as she pushed her chest together, showing off the only area where she knew she outshone Caeldori. "Now you," she said with a grin as she pounced on Sophie, going for the remaining armour as Caeldori stepping in behind to help.

The two worked swiftly and when Sophie was down to just her underwear, Soleil stepped up close. "May I kiss you?" she asked, feeling this may be going very fast for Sophie and wanting confirmation she was alright with it. In response, Sophie kissed her. As their tongues met, she unhooked her friend's bra, slipping it off as Caeldori slipped her panties down.

Sophie, breaking off from the really enjoyable kiss, pushed Soleil out to arms length. "Am I hot?" she asked.

Soleil looked down, already knowing the answer but wanting to see the woman she'd lusted after for so long. Her boobs were about the same size as her own and just as perky, but her hips were wider and she knew they came with an ass as gorgeous as Caeldori's. She also noticed the large bruise on her hip and thigh, no doubt from Avel throwing her off. "So hot," she said as Sophie let her back in to make out again.

"You're hot from the back too," said Caeldori with a voice like silk as she ran her hands down those wide hips and then round to meet under Sophie's naval. "Are you ready?" she asked as she slowly moved them downwards.

"Ah-ha," said Sophie with a quiver in her voice. She was already feeling pretty good but new it could get even better.

As Soleil resumed her tongue-heavy kiss, Caeldori slipped her fingertips down, brushing over Sophie's pulsing clit and running down between her lips before dipping a finger into her wet pussy. A ragged inhalation from Sophie, followed by a pleasurable groan, was the perfect reaction to Caeldori taking her virginity. The three stood, with Sophie partly being held up, kissing and fingering for a minute before Sophie gave a long moan as her knees buckled promoting the experienced two to walk her over to the bed.

"This is amazing," said Sophie as she was lay down and scooted up the bed at Soleil's gesture to.

"And we've barely started," said Soleil as she slinked onto the bed, her mouth already at pussy height so Sophie knew what was coming. As she approached, she licked up her inner thigh before catching Sophie's gaze and running her tongue very slowly up her dripping pussy. As she hit her clit, Sophie threw her head back and groaned.

Caeldori took the as a sign for more stimulation so, kneeling to the side of her enraptured friend, she stroked up her firm abs, one hand diverting up her side while the other ran between her gorgeous boobs, purposely missing them just to tease out the pleasure. Sophie looked up at her, seemingly catching on, so she ran her fingertips back down, tracing over and around her boobs before firmly cupping, bending down to kiss the furthest away nipple.

"Oh wow," moaned Sophie, "why does that feel so good?"

Caeldori giggled and kissed it again. Soleil timed this with thrusting two fingers in to make her yelp and with this, rapidly licking her swollen clit and Caeldori's attention above, it was clear Sophie was nearly there. Her body was rocking of its own accord and she was only capable of pleasure soaked groans. The two women kept up their assault on their friend, their efforts bringing forth a huge moan and a massive convulsion.

Sophie had never felt anything like this, she had masturbated and climaxed before but this white hot pleasure making her body act on its own will was something new but oh so welcome. It felt like it had lasted minutes but equally it had ended far too soon. As her body came back under her control, she found she was panting heavily and there was still a nice tingling feeling which she realised was because Soleil was still eating her. She could never ask her to stop that so she lay back down and closed her eyes, trying to recapture some of that pure, fleeting joy. She only opened her eyes again when she felt hair brush against her face and found Caeldori's lips approaching hers.

"Do you feel better?" asked Caeldori as they parted.

"Yes," said Sophie instantly but needed to take another breath. "That was... the best thing... ever." As she felt Soleil's tongue leave her pussy, she groaned at the loss of such an enjoyable sensation but swiftly accepted the kiss she had came for.

"You taste so good," said Soleil after having coated Sophie's tongue with her cum.

Caeldori then pushed Soleil out the way to kiss her again, thinking having two girls fighting over who gets to kiss would make Sophie even happier and, only seconds later, Soleil was pushing back in, seeing the plan. This became a bit of shoving match as each tried to kiss her making Sophie giggle beneath them so they instead started making out over her.

"Could I watch you two have sex?" asked Sophie, feeling they clearly needed to and that she needed some time to recover.

"Would you like me to facesit?" asked Caeldori before explaining to Sophie, "she's an ass girl."

"Ooh, can I see you both together from behind?" asked Soleil.

Sophie grinned and mustered her strength to sit up before turning to kneel facing away from her as Caeldori was doing.

"Whose is better?" asked Caeldori.

"Could I see you on all fours?" asked Soleil. As they complied she moved in and grabbed a cheek of each before running her hand up their backs a little and down onto the other. "I could never choose," she said truthfully. "Facesit time," she demanded, smacking Caeldori lightly on the ass as she lay down ready for it.

Caeldori reversed over Soleil's body, stroking as she went, until she was in position, lowering herself down and grinding gently onto her face to a happy giggle from below. "She really likes big asses," reiterated Caeldori to Sophie who seemed curious. Seemingly to prove it, Soleil grabbed hers to press it even harder onto her face. "This position means she all she can see is my ass and I get to see all her cute body," she explained, running her hands down Soleil and back up to squeeze her boobs.

"It looks fun," agreed Sophie, all insecurities and nerves she's had coming into this were completely gone and she hoped she'd get to try a lot.

"I never really believed the books when they said sex is good stress relief but since I've started having sex regularly, I've felt much better in myself."

"Can we do it regularly?" asked Sophie, the very question Caeldori had hoped to prompt.

"Mmm hmm," came a muffled agreement from Soleil.

"Yes," chuckled Caeldori before sighing at Soleil manipulation of her. "Why wait," she said leaning forward and parting Soleil's sodden lips. "Don't worry, she's so horny she'll be easy to bring to climax."

Sophie moved over, lying between Soleil's legs as she'd down to her and looked down then up. "What do I do?" she asked Caeldori.

"Lick, kiss, maybe slip a finger inside her," suggested Caeldori as her hips started riding Soleil's tongue.

Sophie leaned down and decided she would start by kissing Soleil's clit which made her tense up as she did so.

"Keep going," encouraged Caeldori who knew she wouldn't have long before she couldn't focus.

Sophie decided to just go for it and began licking and kissing Soleil's clit which caused some happy sounding moans. As moans grew more frequent from both redheads, she leaned back to see what she was doing and ran a finger between Soleil's lips and then pushed two inside her. Applying attention back to her clit too, it sounded like Soleil was really enjoying it and, as her hips were now rocking against her, she was even more sure she was.

Above her, Caeldori fell forward, moaning loudly and constantly as her orgasm neared, which had the effect of framing the eager paladin's view up Soleil's body with a curtain of red hair on each side. As Caeldori above let out a single, huge yelp as her orgasm took hold, she felt Soleil tensing around her fingers repeatedly and, with the extra stimulation of Caeldori's orgasmic moans and the taste of her cum, she came too. Sophie continued her stimulation, as had been done to her, amazed at how wet Soleil became and that she tasted quite nice.

"Well done," said Caeldori from above, "you're a natural."

"Really?" asked Sophie, genuinely thrilled at the compliment.

"Yep," said Soleil as Caeldori moved off of her. "Still need to practise though."

"Lots of practise?" asked Sophie eagerly.

"Lots," confirmed Soleil and Caeldori.

"When?" asked Sophie.

"Oh we are far from done for now," said Caeldori. "On your back."

Sophie immediately complied. She was happier that she's been in a long time, fear and worries long pushed out by arousal. The two experienced women didn't let her leave for almost half an hour as they showed her all manner of positions and told her about how they started having sex while she needed to recover. When they finally leave, all three were exhausted but deeply, deeply satisfied.


	7. Chapter 7 – Rekindled Love

Since Orochi's confession of love, Kagero had been worried about what to do. While she loved Orochi, she was married and to break her vows would sully her honour which, in turn, would disgrace her family and her lord. She had confessed this to Kaden and, despite a little surprise about his wife's past relationship, he encouraged her to go on a date with Orochi. It took him quite a while to persuade her that if Orochi loved her as he did, then he could never object to any relationship they may develop.

Eventually, after much cajoling, Kagero asked Orochi to dinner at a restaurant in a nearby town. At Kaden and Selkie's insistence, she even wore a dress, showing a little cleavage, and promised to take only the minimum weapons necessary to defend herself in the form of daggers and shuriken strapped to her thigh. She went to meet Orochi to find her showing almost all of her impressive cleavage in a clingy dress that showed every curve she had. Stunned silence was exactly what Orochi had hoped for, either that or immediate sex.

The conversation as they walked into town was a little awkward at first but Orochi always knew how to make her oldest friend loosen up and by the time they arrived at the restaurant, it was as if a romantic date was completely normal for the two of them. The meal itself was good and Kagero picked up on how often Orochi touched her through the evening, either with her hands or rubbing her leg against hers beneath the table. She also realised that anytime Orochi touched her, she felt like this was how things should be. By the end of the meal, she was in no doubt she was truly, deeply in love with her best friend and could not deny the future she wanted.

Walking back to camp, Kagero took Orochi's hand and led her towards a small river a little distance away from the path that she had found when scouting the previous day. "This remind me of where we met," she softly.

Orochi saw the resemblance, even a conveniently placed rock that she could have tripped over.

"That day was the most important of my life," continued Kagero, "the day I met my best friend and, I now know beyond doubt, the woman I love." She could feel Orochi tense at the confession so she stepped around to face her, taking her other hand in addition. "I love you, Orochi," she said, leaning in and kissed her, then having to hold Orochi up as she went limp in her arms at the touch of her lips.

As they parted Orochi gasped and needed a few breaths to steady herself. "That was wonderful," she said when she had the strength.

"Have you been with anyone else?" asked Kagero, thinking such a reaction was too much for a simple kiss.

"No," whispered Orochi gazing into her love's eyes. She was flirty by nature but there had never been anyone who could have taken her place.

"Then I will not make you wait any longer," declared Kagero and stooped a little to grab Orochi's thighs and lift her up, promoting Orochi to wrap her legs around her. She carried her a little distance to the seclusion provided by some shrubs as they kissed again.

Orochi could scarcely believe this was happening, her entire body was fizzing with anticipation of their first time in a decade. As Kagero laid her on the ground, her legs parted on their own accord, desperate for the fingers of her love. Kagero instead brought her hands to her chest, slipping under the tight fabric to a groan of pure desire from Orochi. She ran her hand up, underneath the fabric to Orochi's shoulders and slipped the straps of her dress and bra down, Orochi raising her arms so she could pull the dress down to expose her magnificent chest.

"You are as beautiful as the last time we were together," said Kagero before locking her lips around a hard nipple, to a very erotic groan from above.

"I've missed your touch so much," said Orochi, her voice tight due to nerves.

In response, Kagero cupped and gently squeezed her old lover's breasts, massaging as she alternated which nipple received her kiss. Orochi's hips were now squirming below her, she'd been waiting so long for this but Kagero was an experienced lover, denial can do wonders.

"Oh, enough teasing," said Orochi, knowing what was going through her best friend's mind, "you said I'd wait no more, now make me cum!" she shouted into the night, too desperate for the touch she craved to bother with subtlety.

Kagero ceased her caress and moved up to kiss her. "By your command, my love." She slipped swiftly down as Orochi lifted her hips a little to enable her dress to be pulled up. "No underwear?" questioned Kagero at the sight of her unclothed pussy.

"I didn't want it to delay this moment," said Orochi propping herself up on her elbows, "so don't delay this moment."

Kagero simply smiled which caused her lover's hips to buck a little from the little spark of lust that simple act caused. She lay down between her legs and kissed her swollen clit causing Orochi's head to loll backwards as she sighed at the long awaited sexual relief. That sigh swiftly turned to gasps as Kagero brought her skilled tongue to bear on her clit and two fingers set to work caressing her sodden lips.

While Kagero had always been good at pleasing her, Orochi had never been this easy before. Masturbation can never truly substitute for sex and the decade-long build up of unquenched lust meant it took no time at all until Orochi was lying flat on her back, her body incapable of remaining still as Kagero eat and fingered her. Less than sixty seconds after Kagero kissed her clit, she yelped into the night and convulsed as her first gifted orgasm in a decade seized hold of her, her legs hooked over Kagero's back, holding her down as her hips pressed up, desperate for whatever pleasure they could find.

It was one of the longest orgasms she ever had, her breathing frantic and her body shuddering for well over a minute, but all things end. As her thoughts returned, she released her lover and pushed herself up to see her cum-soaked face. "I needed that," she panted.

"It certainly sounded like it," purred Kagero as she slinked up for a cum-flavoured kiss.

"I love you," said Orochi quickly before Kagero's lips met hers and remained locked together for a while.

"I love you too," replied Kagero when they eventually parted. "I apologise for neglecting your feelings for me."

"Well, this is the time to make it up to me," said Orochi as she pulled Kagero's dress up over her ass then slipped her hand into her panties to find them completely sodden.

Kagero placed an arm around her lover's back to take her weight, allowing her lover's hands that had been propping her up to start groping her ass, and laid her back down on the grass. As Orochi slipped her tongue back into her lover's mouth, she also ran her fingers to her pussy, three slipping effortlessly. While Kaden was good at getting her off while fingering, Orochi had clearly lost none of her technique and it wasn't long before the master ninja was putty in her hands, moaning into their kiss and grinding against her palm.

As Kagero gasped and had to break away from the kiss to breath, Orochi, who wasn't much better said, "I can scarcely believe how erotic you sound." After pausing for an unbidden and long moan she added, "you're even sexier now than I remember."

"As are you," gasped Kagero, unable to kiss again due to the need for air but she could bring a hand to bear on her lover's chest, causing a groan dripping with lust. "Cum with me," she asked.

Barely seconds later Kagero attempted to repress a primal groan of pleasure while Orochi simply let hers go free, both women looking into each other's eyes for as long as they could before their bodies convulsed, Orochi's head going back and Kagero's going down. A few seconds later, Kagero's arms gave way and she collapsed onto Orochi's chest, her face buried in the marvellously soft warmth, heaving with each of her lover's breaths. She lay there until the fire began to abate and felt a hand stroking her hair prompting her to lift her head a little and lick the flesh beneath her before looking up to Orochi's smile.

"Let me taste what I desire most," asked Orochi.

Kagero immediately lifted herself up and stood to completely strip, even removing her weapons, loving the awe on Orochi's face.

"There is none more beautiful," she said softly.

"Expect, perhaps, the woman lying before me," added her lover. Orochi was technically still dressed, even if the dress was only covering her stomach, and Kagero could have stared at her for hours. She knew what Orochi wanted and that would give a very good view of the body she adored so she walked around her, taking in every angle, before standing astride her head, noting how fast her love was breathing, before going down on her knees and then further down until she straddled Orochi's face.

She gasped at the touch of her lover's lips after so long but also felt Orochi moan just from the taste of that which she desire most. She sat, gently rocking her hips and gazing in awe at the body before her, as Orochi ate her and caressed over her firm, muscular body. She'd been a fool to reject her all those years ago. A pulse of pleasure ended her contemplation, this was no time for the past. She squeezed her lover's breasts before running her hands down her firm stomach, feeling her muscles twitch with excitement before running her hands down her friend's gorgeous legs.

What the simple touch from those hands was doing to Orochi was almost magical, that was followed by the heavy warmth of her lover's breasts against her stomach as Kagero lay down and then the warm, wetness of her tongue, running down her lips. She knew her third orgasm would not take long and wanted them to cum together again so redoubled her efforts, squeezing the ninja's ass with one hand as the other slipped between her stomach and her lover's breast, first applying pressure, then seeking out her nipple to pinch. The grunt told her Kagero was close again too.

With tongues and hands seeking to give all the pleasure they could, it took only a few more seconds before each faltered as their bodies were seized by climax once again, both lapping their love's juices as their bodies convulsed and they moaned into the sunset.

As Kagero's thoughts came back to her, she sat up on Orochi's face to ensure they were still alone before dismounting and lying against her as she seemingly needed a little more time. When her breathing rate reduced a little she leaned in to kiss her. "Did I meet your expectations?" she asked, teasing.

"Exceeded," panted Orochi.

"You seem exhausted, was I that good?"

"Three huge orgasms... would exhaust anyone," retorted Orochi.

"The sun is setting, perhaps we should return to camp?"

Orochi turned onto her side and ran a hand down her beloved's beautiful, naked body, wishing they could stay here forever but knowing they couldn't. "Though it is a shame to cover such beauty, you should perhaps get dressed," she suggested to give herself more time to recover.

Kagero kissed her once more and stood to dress herself but made sure Orochi saw as much as she could as she did so. Now dressed and rearmed, she offered a hand to help Orochi up and realised she was still feeling the after affects of her orgasms. "Can you walk?"

"I'll be fine," said Orochi standing on unsteady legs. "It can't be helped if you are so insistent on giving body-wrecking orgasms."

"My apologies," said Kagero facetiously.

"There's no need to apologies for that," clarified Orochi stepping close to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Shall we be going?" She offered her arm to Orochi to steady her for the walk back to camp.

* * *

The sun was almost below the horizon as Kagero and Orochi arrived back at camp and, as you'd expect, there weren't many people about apart from those on patrol. They were approaching the barracks when they heard a squeeing sound coming from between the tents before a shape launched out of the shadows at them. Selkie, who had been camped out waiting for them, nearly knocked them over as she threw her arms around them still barley able to stop from screaming with excitement. Both women hugged her in return as Orochi burst out laughing.

After a few seconds, Selkie went quiet and began furiously sniffing the pair. "You had sex," she shouted as she bounced back a pace.

"Not so loud," chided Kagero.

"But yes we did," added Orochi unable to stop smiling.

"You love her?" asked Selkie of her mother.

"I love her," confirmed Kagero causing Selkie to inhale sharply so she put a finger to her daughter's lips. "Quietly."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay," said Selkie using her full lung capacity as quietly as she could manage, causing Orochi to laugh again. "So are you getting married? Can I be a bridesmaid? I want a pretty dress."

"We can't get married," said Orochi with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Boo! Why not?"

"There are laws against bigamy," said Kagero with a similar hint of sadness. "Otherwise I would pledge myself to her now."

"So how does it work with you two and dad? You're still going to be together right?"

"If Kaden is alright with me loving two people then we will still be a couple," said Kagero as she took Orochi's hand.

"Of course he will," said Selkie confidently, "he always shares and he would never say no if you're in love. We're all going to be one big happy family," she added hugging them both again.

"Actually, no," said Ororchi hesitantly.

"Aww. Why not?" asked Selkie sinking down between the two.

"I love your mother as does your father, but I don't love him nor does he love me. We're friends but we're not one big family. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Selkie standing up and hugging Orochi. "I love you, mom."

Those four words meant more to Orochi than Selkie knew. Trying not to let her voice quiver she replied, "Orochi loves you too."

Kagero felt her heart melting as she watched Orochi battle back tears of joy at Selkie's words and at her daughter's happy, wagging tail. "I don't know how tonight could be better."

"Me neither," added Orochi knowing the night was nearly over. "We really should be going to bed."

As the three of them turned to their tents Selkie realised what was going on in her new mother's head. "Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked.

Orochi glanced at Kagero who gave a small nod. "Of course you can, darling."

"Yay! Oh, you can tell me ghost stories like you did when I was little," she suggested as she hooked her arm around her new mother's.

"I think you'll be a little old for my stories now."

"I want to hear them anyway," insisted Selkie. "I loved your visits and getting scared with you."

As they walked to the barracks, Selkie happily discussed all the ghost stories Orochi had told her when she was little but Kagero was distracted. Now knowing Orochi had been in love with her all her life, she was thinking back to see if she'd missed signs when she was getting together with Saizo and then Kaden. She couldn't understand why Orochi hadn't said anything. She had missed all those years but at least she was no longer alone.

When they reached their family tent, Kagero took Orochi's hands and kissed her. "I'm so glad I know the truth."

"Me too," was the best Orochi could manage before Kagero turned and left her to go back to her husband.

"Come on," said Selkie grabbing Orochi's hands pulling her to her tent. "We've got lots of fun to have tonight."

She seems more enthusiastic about this than she should, thought Orochi. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want to spend time with my mom." Seeing the familiar sad smile, she knew Orochi already knew the answer so she continued, "the woman you've loved all your life had just said it back to you then went home to her husband. I didn't want you to be alone."

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Orochi as Selkie let go of her hands.

"You'll be a really good mom," assured Selkie as the approached Orochi's tent. "So if I'm too old for ghost stories what do old people talk about?"

"Firstly," began Orochi as they entered, "never call me old again. Older I would accept. Secondly, we usually gossip about people, what they get up to, what we get up to."

"So what did you get up to tonight?" asked Selkie with a suggestive and slightly predatory look.

"Do you really want to know about your mothers' sex lives?" asked Orochi as she went to look out her nightdress.

"Was it good?" asked Selkie launching herself onto the bed to land on her stomach and bounce round to face her mom.

"It was amazing. Oh, to have her hands on me after so long, her fingers, her tongue… I can't tell you how good it felt."

"I do have an idea of what it feels like."

"But not the wait, the anticipation of years. Trying going years without the touch of your beloved, then we can talk."

"No thanks, I'll just keep having sex with my gorgeous, sexy girlfriend."

"Now that is a much better plan. Would you mind?" asked Orochi holding up her nightdress as an indication she needed to change and for Selkie to look away.

"I don't mind," said Selkie not moving.

Orochi knew her daughter truly didn't see the issue of changing in front of others and she was proud of her body so she undressed, keeping an eye on Selkie's reaction. As it was she simply gazed in awe as her clothes came off until Orochi was standing in front of her fully naked.

"What do you think?" she asked as she took out her hair comb allowing her hair to fall to her waist.

"You're so sexy," groaned Selkie reaching out to trace her mother's hourglass figure in the air. "How did mom not want to sleep with you?"

"I often wonder," said Orochi slipping her nightdress over her head. "But I'm glad I can still get that reaction from the young."

As Orochi came over to sit beside her, Selkie rolled over to look up at her mom. "Sometime I wish I was sexy like you."

"You're perfect the way you are, sweetheart," said Orochi, stroking Selkie's ears.

"Velouria says the same but sometimes I wish I could have boobs like you and mom."

"They would clash somewhat with your otherwise adorable look. Though they are fun, even just to see what happens to men and a few women around you. You know, there is a potion that would make you bigger for a day or two."

"Really?!"

"It would push you up a few cup sizes but you'd have to ask Velouria is she wants you to do it. I'm assuming you want them to have fun with her?"

"Mmm-Hmm. Both our moms are so big but neither of us inherited them. Though I guess Velouria is pretty curvy, just not like Cammy."

"Well, speak with her and maybe I can help you catch up on her," said Orochi lying down next to her daughter. "So, what's it like with Velouria?"

Selkie shared a little more than Velouria would have been comfortable with but all of it was very complimentary, Orochi could see how strong the bond between the two was, a bond that would last their life. Mother and daughter spent an hour gossiping about almost every subject you might expect before both were beginning to nod off. Orochi only had one bed, if you can even class a camp bed as a bed, so Selkie volunteered to sleep on the floor as a nine-tails but was told she was welcome to cuddle into her mother, an offer swiftly accepted.

* * *

Kagero felt conflicted as she left her date to return to her husband. She didn't know how she felt about the situation she had created and was worried that she didn't know her husband's true opinion of it either.

"So how'd it go?" asked Kaden the moment his wife was inside their tent.

"I love her," said Kagero, quietly.

"That's good," he insisted as she came to sit by him, clearly uncomfortable.

"I made a vow of fidelity to you, a vow I have now broken."

Kaden had caught the unmistakable scent of sex as soon as she'd entered and was glad they'd gone so far. "Then I release you from that vow."

"What?"

"I want to remain your husband but if you truly love another, I release you from your vow of fidelity. That's how it works, right?" Seeing she knew that was true he took her hand. "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Do you love Orochi?"

"Yes."

"Who do you love more?"

Kagero paused, considering the question. "I could never choose."

"Then you have your answer. To deny a love like that is cruel, and you are not a cruel person." She knew the truth of that too. "Let's speak to Lord Ryoma tomorrow and tell him of this, all three of us. I'm sure he'll understand."

Kagero was about to say she should keep this from her lord but then realised that would be breaking her vow to him. "We must," she agreed.

"We'll go with you when you report for duty in the morning." With that settled, he wasn't sure if he should ask the question weighing on his mind, but he had to. "How was the sex?"

After recovering from the bluntness of the question, Kagero accepted he was truly curious. "Amazing."

* * *

Before the sun had risen, Kagero and Kaden had gone to meet Orochi and Selkie, both naturally early risers, to inform them of what they planned. The four then went to meet Lord Ryoma and for the adults to confess their feelings. After they had explained everything, with Kaden stressing his support for this new dynamic, Ryoma knew there was only one path forward.

"We shall hold a ceremony to allow you to pledge yourselves to one another," he said to Kagero and Orochi. "A wedding in all but name."

"My Lord?" questioned Kagero.

"It is what you desire, yes?"

"It is," said Orochi quickly.

"It is," agreed Kagero. If she wasn't already married, she would have proposed last night.

"It is," added Kaden.

"I want you all to be happy," said Selkie, knowing her approval wasn't required but wanting it to happen.

"Then it's settled," declared Ryoma. "We shall see to preparations for a small ceremony at once."

That afternoon, with some simple decorations acquired and Orochi obtaining traditional robes for such a ceremony, the two old friends pledged to love one another for the rest of their lives. Watching with the small group of friends were Selkie and Velouria, hand-in-hand and considering their own futures.

* * *

A little over a week after Selkie acquired a third parent, she and Velouria were on a picnic date to some nearby woods. Velouria had packed some of Selkie's favourites and had secreted a special surprise in the lining of the basket. They walked for half an hour, talking and looking for treasures, before coming to a fallen tree that had made a little clearing for some more light to get in through the canopy. Velouria, who had been growing tenser by the minute, insisted this was the place to eat.

Selkie suspected what was going to happen by her girlfriend's nerves and how attentive she was being, even trying to hand feed her. She tried to pace herself to enjoy the food but couldn't, she rushed through to get to what she hoped was at the end.

"That was so good," she said after swallowing the last mouthful. "Is there, em, anything else?"

"There is one more thing for you," said Velouria, her voice tight, as she reached into the slit in the lining. "I've got a ring for you," she said hesitantly as she produced the new, well polished silver band with an emerald.

"Don't want it," said Selkie instantly before realising how that would be taken. Indeed, Velouria looked like she'd been stabbed in the heart. "I mean I don't want that one, where's the one you want to give me?

Her heart threatening to break ribs after that scare, Velouria tossed the new ring into the basket and sought the other she'd hidden in the lining.

"That's the ring I want," said Selkie seeing an old, worn ring with a gold band that had clearly been reshaped and a ruby with a chipped corner. A ring with history. "That's the kind of ring I'd expect from my future wife."

"You want to get married?" asked Velouria for confirmation.

"Of course," said Selkie pouncing on her and kissing her. "I was going to propose soon too, I've got the ring back in my tent."

"I love you," whispered Velouria as she planted her lips gently against her fiancé's before showering her with kisses. "I thought we'd have sex after I proposed but now I really want my ring."

"Then let's go get it," proclaimed Selkie bouncing up and throwing the scraps and wrappers back into the basket. "Then we can have sex, right?"

"Yes," called Velouria from the trees. She knew Selkie would catch up and knowing the greatest piece of treasure she would ever get was at the camp was too big a draw.

They were back at camp in record time with Selkie sprinting ahead to get the ring from her tent and was on one knee just in time for Velouria entering. "Will you marry me?" she asked, presenting her ring with a worn gold band and a cared for but scratched sapphire.

"Yes," squealed Velouria taking the ring and examining it before putting it on. "It's perfect," she proclaimed, "someone really loved this ring and now it shows our love forever. Can we tell people?"

Selkie had never seen her this excited and realised sex would have to wait. "Come on," she said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the tent.

They made their way first to Camilla and Keaton, both were thrilled and Camilla immediately tried to suffocate Selkie with a hug. Next was to Selkie's three parents with a similar reaction. After them, it was whoever they met first. Eventually they physically ran into Corrin, recently returned from a deeprealm.

"You two are excited," she observed.

"We're getting married," the beasts said in unison.

"Congratulations," said Corrin trying to retain her dignity and not squeal with excitement.

"I know we were going to have our shapechanger's day out tomorrow but I was thinking we could do one of those Nohrian bridal parties?" asked Selkie.

"That would work really well for me. I've some news too, I wouldn't do tomorrow as I don't know how turning into a dragon would affect the baby," she said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"You're pre-!" began Selkie before Corrin clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm going to announce it tomorrow so I need you two to keep it a secret until then." She released Selkie who nodded but was still grinning. She didn't know if Selkie would manage this but it didn't really matter if she couldn't. "I'll also explain how," she added seeing Velouria clearly wanting to ask how or whose it was.

* * *

The following afternoon, Corrin gathered those in camp and announced her pregnancy, including a very vague explanation that the baby was hers and Rhajat's alone thanks to magic. Following this, she and Rhajat went to the deeprealm they had scouted where, after four days of real time, Corrin gave birth to a baby girl. She stayed with her infant daughter for a few months of deeprealm time but had to leave her to ensure her army was alright. Rhajat stayed for a couple of years of deeprealm time but the longing for her beloved eventually overpowered her and she had to leave to see her. The two did return a couple of times but by their second visit, their daughter was old enough that she could leave with them.

The couple returned to Fort Corrin with Kana and taking her around what is the closest thing she'll now have to a permanent home, for the near future at least. They introduced her to their friends as they met but were keen to avoid drawing a crowd as Kana was easily the youngest to leave her deeprealm and was a little timid. Eventually, they came across her cousin-in-law by her Aunt Camilla.

"Hey Rhajat! Corrin!" shouted Selkie as she charged up and bounced to a halt in front of Kana. "And you must be Kana."

"Ah ha," nodded Kana, nervous of the strange girl with strange ears.

"I'm Selkie. Can you turn into a dragon? I can turn into a fox. Wanna see?" Kana nodded so Selkie jumped back and grabbed her beaststone.

"You're so pretty," said Kana as Selkie lowered her head looking to be patted. Kana, recognising who this was from her mama's stories, approached and patted her, "and soft," she added. Feeling a little more at ease now, she looked to her mamas for permission.

"Go on," said Rhajat.

Kana grasped her dragonstone and transformed, trying to roar but actually just saying 'rawr'.

"You look like Corrin," said Selkie bouncing round the new, slightly smaller dragon who tried to keep her in view but she was too quick. She darted beneath her belly and then bounced around and jumped up onto her back asking, "can you fly?"

"Get off!" yelled Rhajat, advancing on the girl standing on her daughter. Selkie immediately did so and sat with her head down. "Are you alright?" she asked stroking her daughter's large head with both hands.

"I'm fine mama," said Kana nuzzling into her mother.

Looking on, Corrin loved seeing her wife acting like this. She'd spoke so much of how bad a mother she had been to both Noires but she was wonderful with Kana, perhaps overprotective, but a wonderful, loving mother nonetheless.

"Sorry, Rhajat," said Selkie when her friend turned to her. "I shouldn't have done that, I was too excited."

"Change back," ordered Rhajat prompting both fox and dragon to return to human. "Apology accepted," she said to Selkie before turning to Kana. "Go to mama, I need a word." As Corrin left with their daughter, Rhajat turned back to the excitable fox-girl. "I am overprotective with her," she explained, "which is why I want you to be a big part of her life.

"Really?" questioned Selkie.

"I want you to take her exploring, to show her the world you see because I know I will try to hide her from it."

"I will," said Selkie, accepting her mission.

"But take your wife with you, she's more responsible than you." With that order, she turned to follow her wife and daughter.

"Can she call me Aunt Selkie?" called the hopeful fox after her.

"Yes." She knew she wouldn't regret this.

With her new mission, Selkie went to find her fiancé and told her about Kana and what was expected of them. Curious about the little dragon, the two set of so Velouria could meet her and get more details on their new role as aunts, despite being cousins. Given the nature of relationships in this army, where children can older than parents, you tend to go with feels right and an aunt was a caregiver, appropriate for the relationship between her and her eight year old cousin.


	8. Chapter 8 – A Set Up

It had been quite hectic over the past few days for Soleil, she'd been part of a scouting party that had been ambushed by a large group of bandits, she'd had duties in the mess, the ore mine and smithy with little time to herself. Now, however, after her three hour dawn patrol, she had nearly a full day to herself. She hadn't planned anything for it, she was just going to see who was free and what they wanted to do, though she really hoped Caeldori or Sophie were free as she was feeling a little frisky. That thought advanced on when she saw Nina sneaking behind the barracks to her usual spot to spy on the training ground.

She immediately ran to find Caeldori, who had a few hours free, and both then went to Sophie who only had half an hour before she needed to report to the stables. Telling them the plan as they head to the training grounds, they were a little sceptical but willing to give it a go as it would make Soleil happy and, at least according to the plan, make Nina happy too.

The training ground in Fort Corrin consists of a series of packed earth fields with earthen banks around three sides and much of the fourth to help ensure stray arrows and spells were unlikely to enter neighbouring areas. The banks were often used by spectators to observe but several of them, ones reserved for magic duelling, also had flame retardant sheets on post around them which meant someone could conceal themselves to watch those fields or neighbouring ones. Nina used these a lot to watch men duelling and spend time daydreaming, though she had to admit Soleil's influence was getting to her and she'd had a few daydreams about female pairs she had been watching.

"Hey," whispered Soleil sneaking up on her friend watching one field through the sheets.

"Shh," came the reply.

"Who is it?" asked Soleil leaning in to see so she and Nina were cheek-to-cheek and seeing Silas and Kaze sparring through the small gap. "Do you like them as a couple?"

"If they weren't married already," said Nina, who found it hard to fantasise about people breaking their marriage vows, even if they would be hot together.

"I heard someone going into the next field round, maybe they'd be better?" she suggested, noting Nina had not objected to their faces touching for so long.

"Let's see," said Nina, moving off without a sound. Skirting round the sheeting to the new spy hole, she settled on her knees at the opening that would best show the new field. "It's Caeldori and Sophie," she whispered.

"Ooh, lemme see," said Soleil taking up the same cheek-to-cheek position to watch. The two were taking their starting positions with Caeldori's back to them. "Now that's my kind of daydream."

"I know you're sleeping with Caeldori so it's hardly a daydream."

"Her legs and butt are so amazing, aren't they?" asked Soleil.

"They really are," admitted Nina. The short skirt of the falcon knight class really did show them off well. Since hanging out with Soleil, she was beginning to see her point when it came to women and, if pushed, she would even admit to being bi-curious now.

The two sat cheek-to-cheek for several minutes as the two combatants exchanged blows until, as planned, they wound up blade locked and Caeldori used the proximity to kiss Sophie on the lips.

"They kissed," squeaked Nina, grabbing Soleil's knee with excitement.

As they watched, the couple looked around them then walked swiftly over to the equipment shed in the corner of the ground, heading around the side so they would be shielded from anyone entering the ground, but crucially not from someone spying from the corner, and began passionately making out.

Nina squeezed Soleil's knee even harder, she'd never had one of her fantasies come to life before and they looked so hot. Sophie was against the shed with Caeldori leaning over her, each had a hand on the other's rear and Caeldori was rubbing her leg up and down Sophie's.

Soleil could feel Nina breathing heavier watching the show, so slipped a hand around her waist to no objections. "Gods, this is hot," she whispered, breathing deeper on purpose in the hope Nina will pick up on it. Nina shifted position slightly to part her legs so Soleil took that as a sign. She moved behind her friend and kissed her neck, thrilled Nina tilted her head a little to give her better access but her eyes were still fixed on the pair in front of them.

As both girls grew hotter, to the point Nina was rocking her hips slightly as her mind raced on two thoughts of how far the two in front of her may go, Sophie knelt down and lifted Caeldori's skirt, moving her panties out the way and began licking to a groan from the redhead. Nina's reaction was a long, ragged breath that Soleil knew could only mean she needed it. She slipped her arms round, stroking her stomach before moving down her parted legs. As they made their way back up she felt Nina freeze.

"Am I going too far?" she asked, breathing directly into Nina's ear.

Part of Nina wanted to say she was, she'd only recently admitted to herself she was bi-curious and felt this was far too fast to resolve that inkling. The other part of her was horny as hell and knew she would need satisfaction, either now or back in her bed chamber. "No," she gasped after several seconds frozen in turmoil, she still wasn't sure if she wanted this to happen, but equally she didn't know if she didn't want it either.

Soleil resumed kissing her neck as her hands crept up Nina's inner thighs before one slid up over her leggings, feeling the dampness beneath. She also felt Nina's breathing rate increase as her hand slipped under the waistband of her leggings, then that of her panties. She brought her other arm up to hold her by the waist as her fingers crept down over her swollen clit, then down her sodden lips.

Nina gasped at the sensation of such a delicate caress, she'd had sex with a guy once before but this felt so different, so warm and gentle but still so good. She needed this release but could still not really believe what was being done to her. As she felt a finger slip between her lips and then inside her as Soleil's free arm moved up to her chest, she tensed up, maybe this was too fast.

Feeling Nina tensing up, but not in the good way, Soleil moved her hand back down and slowed her finger's pace. "Watch them," she whispered to keep Nina in the mood. Caeldori was now undulating and groaning as Sophie was clearly bringing her close and Soleil hoped the voyeurism would help Nina stay in the mood. A groan from her as her hips bucked seemed to confirm that worked. She quickened her pace in her friend's sodden pussy as Caeldori began to climax as they watched. She held back any groans as they would easily be overheard but it was clear to the watchers it was a sizable orgasm as she leaned on the equipment shed, panting as she came down.

Knowing Nina was close too, Soleil resumed kissing her neck and brought her other hand to bear on her moaning partners clit. Nina immediately started rocking back into her and with each second her moaning grew more constant until she gave a huge grunt and doubled over, trying hard to be as quiet as she could. After several more grunts, she threw herself back into Soleil, gasping as the wave of warmth flowed through her body until it diminished enough for her to think clear. The first thought was that she could hear rope being untied. She wrenched Soleil's hands off of her body and leapt up as Caeldori moved the sheet to the side.

"Did you enjoy the show?" she asked.

Nina stared at her and Sophie, both clearly unconcerned about having been caught having sex and, looking at Soleil, still kneeling and with a big smile on her face, she came to the correct deduction. "You… you set this up?" stammered Nina, horrified at what had just happened. "You manipulated me into having sex with you."

"No, I – well I did set it up but not to –" began Soleil as Nina took a step away from her, clearly unhappy.

"Don't ever come near me again," threatened Nina, retreating while facing the enemy. They were supposed to be her friends, how could they have done that to her?

"I didn't mean to," said Soleil quietly as Nina turned and left, clearly very upset. Soleil moved to go after her but was grabbed by Sophie.

"That won't help," she said softly as Soleil seemed to sink a little.

"I didn't mean to," whispered Soleil shaking Sophie off and leaving, her eyes fixed on the ground.

Neither Sophie nor Caeldori went after her, knowing she needed some time to think.

"We should give them both some time," said Caeldori once Soleil was out of earshot.

"Yeah. This won't be a quick thing to fix."

"Indeed. I'll have a talk with Nina later today and you go to Soleil."

* * *

As the sun was setting, Caeldori went to see how Nina was and, hopefully, explain their actions. She was told Nina had gone to her room and so made her way to the barracks and knocked on her door.

"Nina? It's me."

"Go away," came the reply from within.

"Please Nina, I want to explain myself. What happened isn't what you think."

"So what was it?"

"Let me in and I'll explain."

After a few seconds Caeldori heard footsteps then the key being turned in the lock. "Thank you," she said as stepped in past a clearly angry Nina who closed and locked the door, which put Caeldori slightly on edge. "I need to explain what we did," she said trying to calm down as Nina glared at her. "We didn't mean to trick you. Soleil has liked you for a long time but she didn't know how to get you to think of her how she thought of you. So… I suggested we play to your… voyeurism."

"You thought you'd fuck in front of me so Soleil could rape me."

"No, gods no!" protested Caeldori. "She would never do that to anyone."

"Except me, apparently."

"Did you tell her no?"

"I… I… No, but I didn't exactly say yes either."

"Did you enjoy it?" questioned Caeldori, knowing this was much how she felt after her first time with Soleil.

Nina paused. Her instinct was deny it but, in the moment when her body was yearning for it, the orgasm had been amazing. "Well, yes but…"

"If it hadn't been a setup, you'd just been watching two girls having fun, would you have done anything different?" asked Caeldori.

Nina began to mouth a response but as she thought it over: she would still have been turned on, no doubt Soleil would still have kissed her and she wouldn't have rejected her advances beyond there. She'd still have had sex and she would have liked it. "I would have done the same," she said quietly.

"I'm so sorry for tricking you and I understand why you're mad, but she just wanted an excuse to be close to you. Setting us up was like buying you flowers. A gift to get you to like her."

Nina turned round with groan as she grasped her head. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?" she asked the room.

"Love is complicated."

"Love?" asked Nina spinning round to look at Caeldori.

"Not romantic love," she said quickly to dispel any concerns.

"I'm still mad at her," stated Nina. "And you."

"Understandable."

"But, I guess I can't stay mad. Just, tell her to give me a few days."

"Of course. I am truly sorry for how it happened."

"I believe you, just give me some time." With that she unlocked the door and held it open as a clear signal for Caeldori to leave.

Caeldori made her way to the entrance hall of the barracks where she was to meet with Sophie after her visit to Soleil.

"How'd it go?" asked Sophie as she spotted her.

"Better than I thought, she accepts we were wrong to do it but that our intent was not malicious. How's Soleil?"

"I didn't see her," admitted Sophie, "I bumped into Laslow and he said she was asleep and given how distraught she's been it would be best to leave her."

"I suppose that's fair but we must find her first thing tomorrow. We're leaving at sunrise, remember?"

"I know, my tack's clean and I've packed my supplies. She's unlikely to be up by then so she'll be easy to find at least."

"Then I suggest we retire so we're fresh for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I could do with bed, it's been a stressful day."

"Good night," said Caeldori after a short and awkward pause.

"Sleep tight," added Sophie before the two women headed their separate ways.

* * *

Before there was a hint of light in the sky the next morning, Caledori was already washed, dressed and had gone over the supplies for the scouting party before ensuring all the other members were also up and seeing to their duties. It was only when she was certain everything would be ready for their departure that she went to see Soleil. After knocking loudly and receiving no reply, she turned to leave to see Effie approaching.

"Looking for Soleil?" she asked.

"Yes, I really need to speak with her before we depart."

"She's in the mess hall."

"Oh, thank you." Caeldori turned to leave and remembered Effie would have just finished her shift on the main gate. "Any activity overnight?"

"Quiet as a mouse, Lady Caeldori."

"Good, I'll leave you to get some rest."

As she hurried to the mess hall, she wondered why Soleil would be up this early, she didn't have any scheduled duties this morning. Entering the mess hall, she spotted Soleil sitting alone eating her breakfast. This was odd as Soleil would happily join anyone to catch up on what's been happening and there were several good options for company.

"Are you alright?" asked Caeldori as she sat down opposite her.

"I'm fine," replied Soleil in a slightly off manner with a somewhat vacant smile.

"Well, Nina says to give her a few days of space."

"That's good."

That slightly dreamy voice was there again and Caeldori realised the reply was a fraction later than would be expected. She jerked her hand across the table and watched as Soleil's eyes took longer than they should to follow it. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Well I'm not sure. I'm leading the scouting party and we're setting off in a few minutes so it'll be a few days until you see me or Sophie. Will you cope without sex that long?"

"I will."

"Have you hit your head?"

"My head does hurt," said Soleil still in the same dreamy, unfocused voice as she reached a hand up to her forehead.

"Go and see a healer once you're finished here."

"Alright," said Soleil in the same voice again.

"I'll see you in a few days," said Caeldori nervously as she got up and looked around for someone trustworthy and spotted her Aunt Oboro getting up and swiftly crossed the room to catch her. "Aunt Oboro, could you make sure Soleil goes to a healer? I think she's concussed."

"Sure. She has seemed a little out of sorts." The two women turned to watch Soleil chewing as she looked at nothing, seemingly happy but definitely not all there. "I'll stay with her a while as well," she added seeing how bad it could be.

"Thank you, I need to get tacked up so if you'll excuse me."

"No problem, good luck out there." As Caeldori left, Oboro sat back down to keep an eye on her charge.

* * *

Three days later, the scouting party, after finding nothing, returned to the castle to find the aftermath of an attack. Caeldori landed her pegasus next to the first person she saw, which happened to be Keaton in Wolfsengger form removing some rubble. "Are there any casualties?" she asked.

"Nope, a few scrapes but we came off pretty well."

"Vallites?"

"Yep, but look at the cool treasure they made," said Keaton holding up a splintered piece of wood with a scorch mark.

Caeldori nodded politely and was glad to hear the rest of her party approaching as an excuse to avoid looking at bits of wood and stone. "No casualties," she said as the approached, "but we'd better get our equipment stored away and help with clean-up. Sophie, let's get these two back to the stables."

"If they're still there," retorted Sophie wondering where else would be strong enough to hold Avel. He was being cooperative now but that may not last long.

As they made their way to the stables, it became clear the damage was focused around the south gate and the stables were intact. The door had barely closed behind Avel when a shout rang round causing him to kick the reinforced door, thankfully to no avail.

"You!" bellowed Selena.

"Me?" asked Caeldori trying to calm her pegasus.

"Yes you! What's happened to Soleil?"

"I don't know," stammered Caeldori as she saw a huge crease in Selena's pauldron, likely caused by an axe, and by the deformation of the metal the blow could well have broken her humerus. She then noticed the angry Nohrian was holding her arm very still as she walked, if it wasn't broken, it was clearly a source of great pain.

"Come," barked Selena causing Caeldori and Sophie to hurry after her. "You know her best."

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sophie.

"Why are-," began Selena before deducing her daughter had another one. "Gods' sake," she growled to herself.

"What happened?" asked Caeldori to focus the angry mind that was clearly not far from losing it.

"In the middle of the invasion I saw her wandering round. She hadn't even drawn her bloody sword. If I hadn't been there she'd have lost her head."

Caeldori and Sophie glanced at each other as they realised the damage to her pauldron must have been because she'd taken the blow meant for her daughter. They followed Selena into the barracks and up to Soleil's room which Selena unlocked.

"What's wrong with her," she demanded as they entered to see Soleil sitting on her bed and smiling at the wall. It took her a second to realise there were three people in her room.

"Hi," she said in the same dreamy voice she'd had before they'd left.

"Hey," replied Sophie, unnerved by the vacant look in her eyes.

"Hi," said Soleil again.

"And she doesn't have a concussion," added Selena. "All our healers have looked at her and she's apparently fine medically."

"Oh no," said Caeldori as a thought occurred to her.

"Oh no what?" asked Selena.

"Sophie, could you find Nina please."

"Oh no," parroted Sophie as she realised what was going on and left.

"Oh no what?" demanded Selena in a tone that said someone would be losing a limb if they didn't explain.

"Soleil, how about we go for a walk?" asked Caeldori softly as she took the vacant girls hands and coaxed her up and out the door with Selena following, barley containing her rage. Caeldori stopped a few doors down the hall and knocked on Nyx's door, waiting until it cracked open a few inches.

"What?"

Caeldori pushed the door further open to reveal the smiling Soleil.

"Oh, that. What about it?"

"Did you do this to her?" growled Selena pushing past Cealdori and flinging the door open which forced Nyx to retreat a few steps into her room.

"I did," said the small girl defiantly standing up to the seething woman looming over her.

"What have you done to her?" asked Selena, her voice dripping with molten fury.

"I removed part of her mind."

"Why?"

"Because she raped my daughter," said Nyx calmly.

"She wouldn't," said Selena immediately, her daughter may annoy her but she was one of the best people she knew, she would never do something like that.

"And yet she has."

"She hasn't," said Caeldori, feeling a little nervous as Nyx glared at her with such ferocity she was worried she'd just cursed her. "We set up a situation where Soleil could flirt with Nina. She didn't do anything she didn't want to but she understandably felt she'd been tricked." She could feel Nyx's stare burning into her but pushed on, her voice quivering slightly, "I've apologised and she sees we weren't being malicious."

"Regardless, I have removed a disgrace from this army. Her constant flirting with everything in a skirt was dreadful and opened us up to ridicule and infiltration."

Caeldori could see Selena clenching her fists and was worried she was going to have to break up a fight when she heard footsteps running down the hall.

"Mom, what have you done?" asked Nina rounding the door closely followed by Sophie. She was immediately creeped out by Soleil's vacant smile.

"Took revenge for you," stated Nyx.

"I don't want revenge," protested Nina, "I said that at the time."

"Then you're too soft."

"No, mom, please listen. I was hurt they'd manipulated me and I saw it as something worse than what it was. I'm still a bit mad at her but whatever you've done to make her like _that_ , undo it."

"No."

The three girls capable of paying attention all felt a moment of dread as Selena seemed to be going to draw her sword which was replaced with relief when her hand moved past and she grabbed Nyx by the shoulders.

"Fix. Her."

"No," said Nyx with more menace.

"Fix. Her. Now," growled Selena, tightening her grip on the tiny girl's shoulders.

"No."

Selena dropped to her knees in front of the physically young sorcerer, shocking the others, including Nyx. "Nyx, please," began Selena with a crack in voice, "I beg you, give my baby girl back to me. Please fix her."

Nyx was too stunned to do anything but stare down at the normally abrasive woman who was now on the verge of tears. She realised now that what she had done to avenge her daughter was to completely remove everything that made Selena's daughter who she was. Hers had been hurt, but she'd essentially killed Selena's. "Fine," she groaned.

Stepping around Selena, who got to her feet, she grabbed Soleil by the collar and pulled her down to smack her quite hard on the forehead with the palm of her hand as she muttered the counter curse. Soleil was knocked back a step by the force and as her mind returned and assimilated the last few days into it, only one thing mattered.

"Mom," she gasped as she lunged for her mother who threw her arms round her and held her tight. "I'm so sorry," she whispered after a few seconds.

"Yes, well, that's enough of that," said Selena trying to return to her aloof persona and letting go.

"No it isn't," came Soleil's muffled voice as she kept hold of her mother. This was the first time she'd received any affection from her since childhood and she never wanted to let go. "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you."

"How can you think that?" asked Selena embracing her daughter again, holding her little girl's head against her shoulder. "I'm so proud of you, you're one of the best people I've ever known. I'm sorry for being such a bad mother."

"Severa," chided Cordelia gently at her daughter's self-deprecation. Caeldori was then very confused as to where that name and that thought had come from, which was a great relief to Selena who wouldn't be able to cope with her daughter and her mother at the same time.

"You're not a bad mother," said Soleil as she let go to look her mother in the eyes. "Did you know that's first time you've hugged me in thirteen years?"

"That would support me being a bad mother," pointed out Selena, "but I want to change that. Would you… like to have lunch… with me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes!" squealed Soleil. "Just let me..." She turned to Nina, "I'm so sorry for what I did and I hope you can forgive me eventually. I'll give you all the time you need."

"Thank you, now go and have lunch."

Flashing a big, happy grin at Caeldori and Sophie she took her mother's arm and turned for the door. "So where are we going? There's this lovely little-"

"The mess, we can't leave now when there's so much rebuilding to do."

"Oh, right. Thank you for saving my life."

"I'd throw myself in front of any blade to keep you safe," admitted Selena before glancing at Caeldori. "Now I know why my mother did it for me."

As they left the room, Caeldori was very confused by the name Severa echoing around her head alongside memories of people she'd never met.

"So," said Sophie to the room, snapping Caeldori out of her confusion.

"We should go and see if we can assist with the rebuilding," said Caeldori.

"Are we going to be okay?" asked Sophie of Nina.

"Yes, just don't do it again."

"Deal."

"Get out of my room," demanded Nyx and went back to the spell book she had been reading when she was interrupted.

"Yes ma'am," said Sophie nervously as she scuttled out of the room before she had her mind stolen as well.

"Thank you for bringing her back," said Caeldori before following Sophie out.

"I did like watching you two," Nina called after them. "We could do that again sometime."

* * *

Two days on from the incident, Nina was shopping for some supplies she would need for an upcoming mission in town when she spotted Soleil leaning on a fence overlooking the river. "Hey," she said brightly, leaning next to her.

"Wha-" began Soleil before realising who it was. "Hi."

"You okay?" asked Nina concerned at the lack of Soleil's usually sunny smile.

"Are we okay?"

"Yes. You gave me the space I asked for and I want to continue being your friend." This didn't seem to lift her mood much. "There something else?"

"Have I been assaulting girls across Nohr and Hoshido?"

"Doubt it, all the girls love you." Seeing this wasn't enough reassurance she added, "Have you ever been slapped?"

"Some of the boyfriends have tried," said Soleil with a forced smile.

"Well, if none of the girls have slapped you after you've kissed them, I think you're good. You're too beautiful and charming not to fall for. I did, and I would be open to doing it again."

"You are?" asked Soleil.

"Yes. It felt really good until… you know." She slid up against Soleil and whispered, in her best seductive tone, "You are really good at it."

Soleil managed a half smile at the compliment and confirmation that she hadn't ruined a friendship. "I think I need a little more time."

"Whenever you're ready cutie," said Nina leaning in to pecking her on the cheek before leaving her with her thoughts. "But, let me come to you, I still need to think about it too."

Soleil watched Nina's reflection leave the water and put her hand up to her cheek and smiled. That was just what she'd needed to bring her out of her contemplation; she was liked by all the girls she'd kissed, she was still friends with most of them in the towns near the deeprealm entrances to the castle. She was being ridiculous. "Nina, wait up," she called before running after her.

* * *

It had been a week since Caeldori's scouting party had returned and the events that unfolded and, since then, she'd been having very odd dreams. They weren't random as dreams should be, but linear and rather dull such as being on patrol for hours with sky knights she'd never met wearing uniforms she didn't know. Selena appeared in several of them but she called her Severa and was addressed as mother. She knew she looked like Selena's mother but the rest of it was beginning to unnerve her.

After several nights dreaming of people and places she didn't know, a familiar face appeared in one. The dream was of her and some sky knights seemingly acting as a security escort for an unseen figure which was proceeding uneventfully until she noticed Rhajat watching her out of the corner of her eye. When she turned to look she knew this didn't belong to the dream and, at being spotted, Rhajat looked annoyed and vanished. This jerked Caeldori awake and, for a moment, there was an afterglow burnt into her retina, as if someone had just warped out of her room. Rhajat was her friend and cousin so she was sure is she was somehow messing with her dreams, it wasn't malicious and, as it was still pitch black outside, she went back to sleep.

The following morning, after training and breakfast, she sought out her cousin for an explanation to last night, eventually finding her in the shadows stalking Corrin. "Morning," she said softly so as not to give away their position. "Can I speak with you?"

"If you must," groaned Rhajat and walked off to an out of the way spot.

"Last night, and this might sound silly, were you in my dream?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"If you don't know then you shouldn't know."

Caeldori was unsure what that meant so carried on. "My dreams have been very odd lately, they don't feel like dreams, it's like I've done it before but I know I haven't"

"Fine," groaned Rhajat, "you're going to remember at some point. That's your previous life."

"But Selena called me 'mother'."

"There's a good reason for that. Look me in the eyes."

As Caeldori complied, Rhajat grabbed her by the head and she felt a moment of searing heat before her mind was flooded with thoughts and feeling that weren't hers. As panic set in, she collapsed into her cousin's arms, gasping for breath but was hauled upright.

"Look at me," demanded Rhajat.

Through the haze of fear, Cordelia and Caeldori looked up the woman holding them. "Tharja?"

"No," barked Rhajat. "I am Rhajat, your cousin, wife of Corrin and daughter of Sakura and Hayato. You are Caeldori, daughter of Hinoka and Subaki, princess of Hoshido."

"I… Caeldori, I am Caeldori." As her breathing slowed she stood up straight, before clutching her head in her hands, "It hurts."

"It will, but it will also pass. It'll take a while for everything to settle into place so you may experience sudden flashes of memories and confusion."

"Why did you do that?"

"It would be better for it to happen when someone can help."

"So you know you're Tharja. For how long?"

"A while. You were there when Orochi mention time travel."

"Who helped you?"

"I sought out Selena for confirmation."

"My little girl –" began Caeldori turning to leave but was forcibly turned back by Rhajat.

"Just because you remember being her mother doesn't mean you should tell her."

"I have to see her," pleaded Caeldori, "I never saw her again after she left."

"I know," said Rhajat quietly as she let her go. She could remember Cordelia's agony at this loss and agreeing to come with her to find her lost daughter.

"Thank you," said Caeldori as she turned and hurried off to find her daughter. She knew where she'd be as she was the one had written the duty schedule for the armoury.

As she entered the armoury and saw her little girl, Caeldori was overcome with an urge to hold her but knew she couldn't do anything about it.

Selena turned to see the woman she knew was her mother on the verge of tearing up. "Oh no," she groaned, "you've remembered who you were, haven't you?"

Caeldori nodded as she wasn't sure if she could hold back what she wanted to say if she spoke.

"Great. Well done, now leave me alone."

"I'm so proud of you," blurted out Caeldori then covering her mouth in case any more followed.

"That doesn't matter," said Selena unconvincingly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come," said Caeldori despondently as this rejection was compounded by flashes of memories of her daughter rejecting her every attempt to get to know her.

"You shouldn't have. Now go back to your own life, princess," demanded Selena as she turned to continue her work.

"Why didn't you come back?" asked Caeldori, her voice giving in to the heartbreak her daughter's absence from her entire previous life had caused.

Selena turned round at her mother's distress and saw the tears running down her cheeks. "I didn't?"

All Caeldori could manage was to shake her head as she tried to compose herself.

"You had your own Severa, why would you care?" This was what always haunted her, the reason she felt she should never go home, even if they succeeded at their task.

"You're my daughter, my eldest," answered Caeldori wiping away her tears. "I missed you every day."

"I'm… sorry," said Selena softly, unable to meet her mother's gaze.

"It's alright, now I know why. You were here, doing great work."

"Are you really proud of me?" asked Selena still avoiding looking up.

"From the moment I met you," said Caeldori chocking up as tears threatened to flow again.

Wordlessly, Selena stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her mother who fought back more tears at the first hug she's shared with her eldest daughter. They stood in silence for what felt like and age before Selena broke off, wiping her eyes. "This doesn't mean I want you to be in my life as my mother."

"I know," said Caeldori with a smile at her daughter's bluster.

"Did you know who you were when you had sex with my daughter?"

"I did not," said Caeldori clearly, "but I will not stop seeing her. I don't know if I should even tell her who I am."

"I hated you," said Selena looking away from her mother again. She needed to get this out now.

"I know."

"I couldn't understand why you sacrificed yourself to save me when you were so much more useful to the army. I could never replace you and all I could think was that I was a loss for us."

"Then you had Soleil."

"And I know why you did it," said Selena reaching up to her arm which was still badly bruised from the blow she'd taken for Soleil a week ago. "I didn't have to think, I would have gladly died to save her."

"Parenthood changes everyone, there's now someone else we protect above even ourselves." She reached out gently lifted her little girls head to look at her. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," said Selena softly.

Caeldori let her hand linger for a second before breaking off. "I know you don't want me smothering you so I won't get involved in your life any more than necessary."

"Good."

"But know if you ever want me, I will be there for you."

"Right."

Caeldori couldn't help smiling at her daughter trying to keep as much emotion out of her voice as possible. "I love you, Severa," she added before turning to leave, resisting the urge to hold her baby girl once more.

After her mother was well out of earshot, Selena whispered, "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9 – Coronation

The old enemies of Nohr and Hoshido had been united and after a long and oftentimes bizarre war against invisible enemies and even the possessed bodies of deceased loved ones, it was won. With the defeat of Anaknos, peace had descended across Hoshido, Nohr and the newly formed Valla between them, made of ceded land gifted by Ryoma and Xander to Corrin. At Castle Shirasagi, newly crowned King Ryoma was mingling with the guests, exchanging pleasantries and making it very clear he was not a naïve ruler to be taken advantage of. In attendance, for the first time in centuries, was the royal family of Nohr, including the recently crowned King Xander. As befitting the occasion, all were dressed in royal finery with Queen Charlotte and Princess Camilla in particular drawing the eyes of many in figure hugging gowns with a respectable amount of cleavage on show.

Contrasting the Nohrian royals' comfort with the situation, the Hoshidan royals, sans Ryoma and Queen Rinkah in full Fire Tribe regalia, were doing their best to avoid having to converse with the guests and risk making any political faux-pas. The differences were more visible between the two families as only Sakura was happy wearing the traditional robes while Takumi tolerated them. Hinoka and Caeldori had successfully argued that the sky knight dress uniform was suitable for them to wear while Rhajat had simply stated her witch's dress was enough, though she had been forced to leave her hat behind. Hana and Oboro were also with them but, as they still served as retainers, even as Oboro was now royalty herself, they wore new, clean outfits of the swordmaster and spear master classes.

The group had been trying to pool their knowledge and figure out who as many of these people in their hall were before they made a blunder. It wasn't helping that Caeldori and Rhajat, due to be being raised in deeprealms, couldn't help and Hinoka had discovered she like the traditional Nohrian drink of wine, she was three glasses deep and wasn't her usual, focused self.

"Did you ever think you'd see that?" asked Hinoka, breaking out of the discussion about someone they knew they should know.

"Never for a moment," said Takumi turning to see Camilla and Leo talking with group of Hoshidan and Nohrian nobles.

"Nohrians at a Hoshidan coronation, the world's going be a strange place from now on," continued Hinoka.

"A better place," insisted Sakura, "free from war and suffering, where we can all be friends instead of fighting."

"I hope you're right," said Takumi. While he didn't for a moment think the world would suddenly end all fighting and be friends, he did hope that the future would be far more peaceful now.

"And it's good to see you with Elise," added Hinoka. "You needed more friends."

"Excuse me?" questioned Hana at the suggestion she wasn't enough for Sakura.

Hinoka simply laughed and reached behind Sakura to place a hand on Hana's shoulder. "Sorry Hana, you know I love you." The others realised the teetotal princess may be slightly drunk, with Caeldori worrying if her drunk mother may lose the line between their public and private relationship.

Looking for a distraction, Takumi sought out someone in the crowd to talk about and saw Xander and Ryoma, along with Laslow and Soleil, talking before turning towards an ante-chamber. "I wonder what they're talking about?" he asked.

"They both look the part," said Oboro, "Both completely at ease with their new roles."

"I'm so glad Ryoma survived the war," said Hinoka, "I'd have been a dreadful queen."

"Don't say that," chided Caeldori.

"I would though, I'm no good at politics."

"But you are good at leading an army," pointed out Takumi. "You know he's going to name you general, you're the best choice."

"That I can do at least," said Hinoka as the group spotted Queen Charlotte escaping the crowd and heading swiftly for them.

"Mind if I join you in the corner," she asked, not waiting for an answer. "Gods that's awful, all the politeness and niceties. Do you ever get used to it?"

"No," said Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura in unison.

"Damn. Its fine when Xander's talking and I just have to stand and look beautiful but he's off with Ryoma and now I have to speak to these dull bastards."

"I would've thought you'd be good at all that," mused Hinoka. "You are a very talented actor. You'd have all the men wrapped round your finger in no time."

"Why, whatever do you mean, Lady Hinoka?" asked Charlotte reverting to the cute damsel voice she had long abandoned in the company of those who knew her.

"You've got the charm, the cute voice, the legs…" began Hinoka as her eyes dropped to look the Queen of Nohr from toe to head but as her eyes lifted, her thoughts went off on a tangent as she took in her hips and up to her chest. Instead of continuing with the compliments, she let out a somewhat erotic little groan as her eyes stayed at chest level.

"Since when do you swing that way?" squealed Charlotte in glee.

"What?" stammered Hinoka before realising what was said. "I don't – I'm not – Sometimes."

Charlotte stepped into Hinoka and put an arm around her waist, pulling in her in close, glancing at the others as she did so. It seemed only Takumi was unaware of Hinoka's leanings. "This is just the best news ever," she said in her best sultry voice as Hinoka tried to back away. "And it was only news to one of you. How have I never heard about this?"

Hinoka, leaning out of the embrace looked around to see who was shocked. Caeldori knew, obviously, and she's told Sakura and Hana that she's made out with Setsuna to reassure them when the two girls confessed to her that they had kissed. She knew Setsuna had told Oboro when the latter was worrying about a retainer marrying her lord. She could see the surprise on Takumi's face but the worrying sight was Rhajat, who smirked and pointedly looked to Caeldori and back again. That would need to be followed up.

"Well, can't a woman just compliment another woman without thinking what her chest feels like?" As soon as the words were out, she realised that was wrong as Takumi turned and left out of embarrassment with Oboro giving her a warm smile to apologise before going after him.

"You don't drink much, do you?" asked Charlotte, finally releasing the flustered princess.

"Elise," squeaked Sakura spotting an escape route from a very uncomfortable situation and darted into the crowd followed by Hana. With her mother gone, Rhajat, who hadn't spoken in ten minutes, simply left without a word.

"I don't drink at all," stated Hinoka, her eyes falling down to chest level again.

With a sly smile, Caeldori plucked the empty glass from her mother's hand and darted off leaving the two of them alone.

"Now we have privacy, is there anything else you'd like to add? If it helps, I'm bi."

Hinoka couldn't help smiling at this revelation as her mind started throwing up images of the gorgeous, curvy blonde. She stepped forwards and slipped an arm around Charlotte's waist and pulled her close, feeling the warmth of her impressive chest pressing against hers. "That's very good to hear."

"And I've always thought you were hot, you've got those long legs and that big ass. I'm a sucker for a redhead."

Hinoka let go and stepped back as she feigned reaching up to brush her hair and knocking her tiara off, cushioning its fall with her foot. "How clumsy of me," she said with false shock as she glanced around. Moving so Charlotte and her mane of blonde hair would be hiding her from the most people, she bent over, keeping her legs straight and allowing the short skirt of her uniform to ride up.

Looking around to check as well, Charlotte gave in and grabbed the amazing ass being presented to her, astonished by how firm she was. The chuckle from Hinoka as she stood up suggested she'd hoped that would happen.

"If you weren't married I'd fuck you right now," said Charlotte with a lustful growl.

"You're married too."

"Look, tell no one but… I can sleep around all I want."

"Seriously!"

"As much as I love Xander, and as much as I know he loves me, he was only really interested in sex to get an heir. Now he has one, he doesn't have much interest in me physically, certainly not enough to keep me satisfied."

"I don't see how," said Hinoka running a hand up from Charlotte's hips to cup a boob, letting out another groan. They're so warm and heavy, she thought.

"It does mean he lets me sleep around so long as I'm _incredibly_ discreet. If you had the same I'd…" she let out a lustful groan matching Hinoka's.

Feeling her own heart thumping in her chest and feeling Charlotte's doing the same, also assuming the warmth between her legs was also mutual, Hinoka could help herself. "I'm sure it'll be fine," she said with an enticing grin before she turned and headed out of the great hall, closely followed by the Queen of Nohr.

She led Charlotte down the corridor and into a small room usually used by visiting dignitaries and locked the door behind them. No sooner had she turned round than Charlotte's lips were against hers and her tongue searching out her own as hands moved everywhere they could reach. The kiss was unlike anything Hinoka had experienced before, Setsuna was somewhat loving sex while both Subaki and Caeldori brought so much warmth and passion whereas this was just wild urgency, a primal urge that demanded pleasure.

After a full minute of this, Charlotte finally broke off with a deep, long, lust filled groan. "Fuck, I need my face in that ass."

"Sounds good," purred Hinoka, pushing Charlotte off her of her then strutting over to the desk, leaning on her elbows and spreading her legs.

Charlotte moved in behind her, flipping her skirt up to pull her wet panties down to the floor which Hinoka stepped out of. "This may be the best ass I've ever had," she said, grabbing and squeezing before bending to lick each cheek.

"You've not had it yet," pointed out Hinoka looking over shoulder.

Charlotte immediately dropped to her knees and pressed her face into the gorgeous ass before her, running her tongue up the length of Hinoka's slit, up to her asshole and then back down to those sodden lips. She squeezed her ass cheeks to further bury herself in them before coming up for air. "You're amazing," she growled before spanking the left cheek.

"So keep eating," demanded Hinoka, pushing back a little to regain contact. A tongue immediately pushed between her lips as hands roamed over her ass and down her legs. It was clear Charlotte was very experienced at this. A hand ran up her inside leg, ending by pressing firmly against her clit causing a long groan as she vigorously rubbed side-to-side. Hinoka lay down so her open, gasping mouth clamped down on her wrist to muffle what was soon to come.

Charlotte could feel Hinoka nearing her end and redoubled her efforts, furiously tongue fucking her, one hand tormenting her clit and the other adding addition stimulation by forms of caress and an occasional spank. As Hinoka spasmmed to a series of muffled yelps, the Queen of Nohr, kneeling behind the princess, lapped up her juices, burying herself between those amazing cheeks again.

"That was... so good," panted Hinoka, taking her wrist out of her mouth now she could control her voice.

"That is definitely the best ass I've had," clarified Charlotte, before licking up and around to the exposed small of Hinoka's back, leaving a trail of cum behind her.

"Now get your dress off," demanded Hinoka, "I want those tits."

"Yes ma'am." She reached behind to undo the ties to her dress, nearly ripping them from the eyelets in her haste, then pushing her dress to the ground and stepping out.

"No panties?" questioned Hinoka, perching on the edge of the desk as Charlotte took off her bra and tossed it aside.

"It made the day more exciting," she explained before groping her own chest and moaning to further excite the hot redhead. "So what do you think?" Hinoka patted the edge of the desk as she got up, so Charlotte moved over and perched on the edge, arching her back a little and spreading her legs wide so she was able to keep her legs straight even with her six inch heels on.

"You're definitely the sexiest woman I've had," said Hinoka, standing between the spread legs and taking the weight of her spectacular chest in her hands, caressing and squeezing. "The gods themselves couldn't make a better body," she said as she bent down t kiss her left nipple.

"High praise indeed," laughed Charlotte as she felt Hinoka suck hard on her nipple and then a sensation she hadn't felt in a while causing her to freeze, worried about partners reaction.

Hinoka knew Charlotte was one of the last to give birth, only a couple of months ago in real time, but was surprised she was still producing. She swallowed and looked up to see Charlotte was clearly nervous about that happening. "Don't worry, I was the same." She then went to the other nipple and suckled there for a few seconds, again swallowing her milk. "It feels good though, doesn't it? I loved it when Caeldori did it."

"It does," agreed Charlotte, relaxing as Hinoka refocused her attentions with hands and mouth on her tits. The strange sensation mixed with the tried and proven sensations was a huge turn on and she could feel her body getting hotter with each suck. The mention of Caeldori hadn't gone unnoticed, but that was a topic for later.

Hinoka swallowed her mouthful before shifting to bury her head in Charlotte's cleavage, pushing her tits against her head and rubbing her face in the encompassing warmth before licking up and out toward her neck.

"Never had a pair that good, have you?" asked Charlotte as Hinoka kissed her neck, still fondling her chest.

"Nope," replied Hinoka truthfully. She pushed on the queen's sternum to make her lie back on the desk, Charlotte flicking her hair out to cascade over the edge, and positioned herself with one leg on the desk to support her. With her mouth and one hand staying at that amazing chest, the other dived between her legs and two fingers darted inside her dripping cunt, starting fast and hard.

"Oh fuck!" Charlotte shouted to the room as the impact from those fingers sent fire through her body. As Hinoka kept up her vigorous stimulation pinching her nipple as she slammed into her cunt, it was clear there was no hope of staying quiet and she moaned louder and louder. "Make me scream," she demanded but, instead, Hinoka stopped and moved her two sodden fingers up to her lips which were eagerly taken.

"You need to be quiet," said Hinoka, letting Charlotte suck her fingers, "if you get too loud, I'll stop for good."

"Cruel," teased Charlotte, knowing there was no way Hinoka could stop now, she was too horny. She extended Hinoka's ring finger, in addition to the index and middle, and started sucking them to show she wanted more in her.

As Charlotte was holding her hand firmly to suck her fingers, Hinoka moved back down to those amazing tits to wait for her to finish with them. Only after a few second did Charlotte free her fingers which immediately shot down her body and slipped inside her to a muffled groan. Very swiftly, that groan was followed by more as the fantastic body beneath her began writhing in delight, her bucking onto her fingers being a particularly alluring sign of how much her partner was enjoying this.

After only a minute of this stimulation, Charlotte's pussy tightened around her fingers as she came, Hinoka fucking her even harder and now biting her nipples to try and make her as loud as possible but she must be screaming into her arm. When the muffled screams lessened, Hinoka sat up to see Charlotte had a length of her own hair pulled tight across her mouth like a gag, somehow, that was phenomenally hot. She kept gently fingering her, watching her amazing chest rising and falling as she recovered.

"That was the best orgasm I've had in a long time," said Charlotte as her breath returned.

"It's always good to have your skills acknowledged," said Hinoka with a smile, removing her fingers and sucking them clean.

"Caeldori is very lucky," said Charlotte seeing an opportunity to confirm her suspicion. That Hinoka immediately retreated several sever steps was proof enough.

"Why would you – how dare – No… " stammered Hinoka but realised Charlotte was having none of it. "How did you know?" she asked dejectedly.

"Cheating on your husband, love your daughter sucking you, she's as hot as you."

Seeing the look on Charlotte's face, Hinoka knew what was coming now. "What do you want?"

"Well, there are some things you could do for me," began Charlotte getting up and placing a hand around Hinoka's neck as a show of power. That the Hoshidan princess didn't even look up, even just to chest level, showed she believed she was going to be blackmailed. She leaned into Hinoka's ear and whispered, "Don't tell anyone what we just did."

"Is that it?" asked Hinoka leaning back to see her face.

Charlotte burst out laughing and let go. "Oh, your face was fantastic there." Composing herself she continued, "I did say I have to be very discreet with my affairs so you have as much blackmail on me."

"I really thought you were going to own me."

"As you say, I'm a talented actor. Though if you want some blackmail," she added, "how about whenever we're in the same place, we fuck?"

"You don't need blackmail for that," stated Hinoka as she grabbed Charlotte's tits and kissed her again as Charlotte grabbed her ass.

"So Caeldori, huh?" said Charlotte sitting on the edge of the desk, legs apart. "How'd that happen?"

"You want the gossip? She came to me for advice about Soleil and I got too into character and kissed her. Then a while later she came into my chambers in Fort Corrin at night, kissed me, then we… had a very enjoyable night.

"Dirty bitch," said Charlotte approvingly, gently running a finger along her wet lips. "Just the once?"

"No, we've slept together a lot," admitted Hinoka, feeling confident in revealing herself.

"You get better with every sentence," groaned Charlotte as she thrust three fingers into herself. "Did Soleil put her up to it?"

"Soleil watched the first time."

"No!" shouted Charlotte in disbelief. "You. Filthy. Bitch," she groaned as she rammed her fingers into herself. "Wait, only watched?"

"She's watched one other time too. I couldn't let her join in, for all that she is really cute and I'm told very skilled."

"Just fuck the girl."

"I can rationalise Caeldori as mother-daughter bonding but Soleil would just be cheating."

"And now you've no excuse," said Charlotte cheerily, fingering herself quite rapidly now. "I have to ask, any chance of a threesome with a hot mother and daughter?"

Hinoka slinked over to Charlotte and supplanted her hand in the gloriously wet hole. "You just want two gorgeous redheads, writhing together in ecstasy before they service you, one between your legs, one caring for you tits, making you scream over and over and –"

"Fuck yes," groaned Charlotte as another, far smaller orgasm washed over her.

"I can ask," said Hinoka before sucking her fingers clean again. "She only has sex with her friends so I can't promise anything."

"Soleil could come too."

"Slut."

"Bitch."

Both women burst out laughing at their newfound nicknames for each other.

"As much as I want to keep going, I feel we should get back before we're missed," said Charlotte. "I am the Queen of Nohr after all."

"You may need this, you majesty," said Hinoka moving around the desk and picking up the discarded bra.

"It would be quite a scandal if I went back like this," said Charlotte standing up and posing for her new friend and fuck buddy.

"Just a little," agreed Hinoka going to pick up her own panties as Charlotte slipped her bra on and stepped into her dress.

"Could you do me up?" she asked, pulling her blonde mane around to let Hinoka into the ties.

Once Charlotte was restrained again, Hinoka dressed as well. "Do I look alright?"

"Perfectly sexy. Am I respectable?"

"Not in the slightest. But you look the same as when you came in here."

Charlotte had to laugh at that. "Bitch."

"Slut." chuckled Hinoka, heading for the door and stopping with her hand on the key, trying to work up the courage to go back to the great hall and mingle. "I'd much rather be going to a battlefield."

"Or a bedroom," added Charlotte smacking Hinoka's ass.

"But sadly we now have to be perfectly elegant, regal ladies," she said with a sigh as she turned the key and they headed back, hoping no one noticed their absence.

* * *

After leaving her mother and Charlotte to flirt, Caeldori had gone to try some mingling but had been caught in conversation by a Duke and Duchess and was unable to politely leave. She'd dropped hints about moving on and had been making pleading eye contact with any of her friends who looked her way but they were all stuck themselves. Her captors were also very unpleasant, talking themselves up and, despite her outranking them as a princess, belittling her about her upbringing in a deeprealm, seemingly suggesting they didn't consider her a real person. After five minutes of politely smiling and nodding, her saviour appeared in the form of a cute redhead.

"Milady," said Soleil, "may I speak with you?"

"Of course. Excuse me," she said a little too urgently as she strode off with Soleil. "Thank you so much, they're the worst people I've met today."

"If we could go somewhere private, milady."

"Very well," said Caeldori a little uncertainly as she turned to leave the hall. Soleil's formality was very odd given their normal friendship. She headed for a small room usually used by visiting dignitaries with Soleil following two paces behind as would be expected of a servant.

As soon as she entered the room she was hit by the unmistakable scent of recent sexual activity. She examined the floor as she approached the desk, noticing a few damp spots on the desk itself. She'd seen her mother and Charlotte come down this corridor and immediately jumped to the conclusion her tipsy mother had done a lot more than flirting.

Putting that out of her mind, though deciding she no longer wanted to sit, she turned to Soleil who came to stand before her. "So how can I help?"

"You once asked if I would become your retainer," said Soleil with some noticeable nerves.

"I did."

"Is that still a position you would like me to fill?" asked Soleil trying not to smile with nerves and excitement.

"It is," said Caeldori as a smile crept over her face.

With a massive smile, Soleil went down on one knee before her liege. "Then I pledge myself to you, milady. My sword is yours to command, my life willing given in your –"

"No!" shouted Caeldori dropping to her knees to look Soleil in the eyes.

"What?" exclaimed Soleil, wondering what she'd done wrong.

"You are never to do that. Never," she said taking Soleil's hands.

"But that's the job."

"Not for you it isn't," said Caeldori as her emotions got the better of her. "How do you think I would cope if you died to save me because of my own error on the battlefield?"

"Not well," suggested Soleil as Caeldori placed a hand gently on her cheek. "You know if it came down to only one of us could live, I'd save you even if I wasn't your retainer," she said placing her own hand over Caeldori's.

"As I would save you."

"How about we swear we'll die together?" suggested Soleil with a smile to cheer up Caeldori.

"That would be acceptable," said Caeldori with a smile in return.

"Preferably of old age," added Soleil.

"That would be ideal," chuckled Caeldori.

"So I'm your retainer?"

"You are," confirmed Caeldori as she stood up and offered a hand to Soleil who was unable to stop smiling. "I think your first duty will be to ensure my chambers are secure before I retire tonight."

"As any responsible retainer would," she said.

"Perhaps even remaining in the room overnight, just in case."

"That would be wise, my lady," she agreed, dropping formalities in preference for flirting as she stepped in close.

"I offered you a second role in my service." She had to try very hard to control herself now to keep the roleplay going.

"If my lady believes I can fulfil both positions, I would happily accept." Soleil noticed the effect 'my lady' was having on Caeldori and knew they wouldn't be waiting until tonight. "Perhaps I should begin my consort duties now, my lady?" she asked as she walked Caeldori backwards to the wall.

"Say that again," breathed Caeldori.

"My lady," said Soleil in an equally breathy voice causing Caeldori to shiver in her arms.

Soleil ran her hands up her new liege's torso as she leaned in to kiss, pressing her firmly against the wall and putting quite a lot of tongue into the kiss to get Caeldori hotter quicker. "Does this please my lady?" she asked, standing on tip-toe to speak into her ear.

Caeldori gave a wordless whimper in response as Soleil licked around her ear.

That had worked even better than she had hoped. She ran a hand down her lady's spine, across a butt cheek then round and underneath her skirt to find her panties already damp. As she went to kneel, she pressed the finger of her other hand into the base of Caeldori's neck and ran it down her spine as she went, making Caeldori's back arch accordingly.

She paused with her finger pressing firmly on her lover's coccyx, forcing her hips away from the wall, and stayed there, her mouth only a couple of inches away from where Caeldori was desperate for it to be. She relented when Caeldori pushed her into her crotch but had to fight back to be able to lift her skirt and slip her panties to the side. "Do you wish me to service you, my lady?"

"Service me," begged Caeldori, "fuck me, make me cum."

"As you wish, my lady." She thought she might be overusing 'my lady' but it was still getting a reaction as Caeldori's head went back and she moaned, even without any stimulation. She waited until Caeldori looked down again, extending her tongue before moving in and not breaking eye contact as she licked the length of her liege's sodden pussy. That Caeldori moaned as if she was already close, showed how turned on she was with the roleplay.

Soleil dropped any thoughts of teasing this out and went for a quick and pleasing orgasm as Caeldori was clearly desperate for it. She was fondling what little chest she had with one hand as the other came down to hold her retainer and consort against her as her hips pushed outwards, desperate for pleasure. As her moans grew louder, Soleil had to move her partner's feet out from the wall so she was better supported if, as seemed likely, the orgasm was going to be huge, her knees could give way and she'd fall forward over her petite consort.

'My lady' was echoing round Caeldori's mind as Soleil's touch from her tongue and her hands drove her wild, the excitement of her becoming her retainer, the thrill of doing it somewhere they shouldn't all mounting up. Her body was losing control as Soleil pushed her on and on, her hips twitching, her hands roaming freely over both bodies and then, with a pulse from below, her back arched and she cried out. As her moans became mostly contained cries of delight as orgasmic fire engulfed her, her knees did indeed give way and only Soleil's body propping them up stopped her from collapsing. Soleil lapped up her juices, her hands stroking any exposed skin she could find as Caeldori writhed between her and the wall.

"I won't regret your appointment," said Caeldori as she came down.

"You really won't," said Soleil before kissing her clit. "Now my lady, it is time we returned to the guests."

"What? But you haven't –"

"My lady's satisfaction is all the pleasure I need. My needs are secondary to your needs and to your responsibilities, my lady."

"You're getting off on this aren't you?"

Soleil grinned and gestured to the door.

"Oh you are so getting it tonight," said Caeldori heading back to the great hall, her consort falling into step behind her. "Eyes off my ass."

"Damn."

"So who would you like as your colleague?"

"What?"

"Well, two retainers is traditional, as is the children of retainers becoming retainers to their lords children."

"Mitama is pretty cute but she's not interested."

"It wouldn't have to be someone for… for the other job as well," clarified Caeldori as they re-entered the hall, "just someone who is as skilled as you. Besides, Mitama would be an even worse retainer than Azama."

As they surveyed the crowd, Soleil spotted the perfect candidate. "What we need would be a mage to compliment my melee skill, someone like her."

"Hey you two," said Ophelia shaking off some clingy guests. "Ooh, someone's looking a little flushed, have we been communing with the twin-backed beast?" Seeing the blank stares she clarified, "have you had sex?"

"I've just been appointed Caeldori's retainer," said Soleil to change the subject, that and she really wanted to tell someone.

"Really? Then may the divine light smile upon you. I'm sure you'll be great," she said before turning to Caeldori. "Was it her skill with the blade or her other skills and attributes?

"A combination. Although I am certain there are very few more skilled than her."

"And I've been appointed Royal Consort as well."

"That's not a real thing, surely?" said Ophelia with a laugh.

"Well, it hasn't been an official position in Hoshido for over a hundred years but the title suits her."

"Aww, you made a fake position for me? Thank you, my lady."

"You know," began Ophelia, fixing Soleil with a seductive gaze, "it's a great shame you're taken."

"Hm?"

"Such a shame," continued Ophelia moving in very close to the puzzled hero. "I was thinking I could do with my own consort."

Soleil open and closed her mouth a few time at this revelation but was capable of nothing more articulate.

Knowing Ophelia was just messing with Soleil, Caeldori had to get in on it too. "Tell me my lady, why is a princess of Nohr wearing her normal sorcerer's regalia instead of a dress? Did you just want to show of this gorgeous body," she added in a sultry voice as she reached up and then slowly ran a finger down the length of ribbon from her neck and between her breasts. While it didn't show as much skin as her dark mage uniform, her sorcerer's uniform still didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Ophelia Dusk must always be ready to battle the demonic forces that threaten us at all times," she proclaimed, happy to continue teasing Soleil. "And it's always nice to know people think I'm hot, especially a lady of such stature and beauty as yourself." She knew she mustn't look at Soleil right now because she must be on the verge of exploding and that would make her break character and laugh.

"Well if I had your curves, I must admit I'd flaunt them too," said Caeldori moving in and placing her other hand on Ophelia's hip. "You're so sexy I can barely stand it."

Ophelia began to wonder if this was still an act to toy with Soleil as Caeldori seemed genuine about her admiration. "I must admit, knowing you and hearing of your skill, I have been a little curious."

"Do the stars say anything about what comes next?" asked Caeldori as she leaned in to kiss the sorcerer to a squeak from Soleil.

"That wasn't mentioned," gasped Ophelia as the kiss took her by surprise. She found herself breathing faster and realised she had rather liked the kiss.

"The two of you together is just the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"As a fellow princess, would you be interested in spending time with me and my new consort?" asked Caeldori with a little hesitation as she stepped back. She knew Soleil liked her and since she developed an appreciation for the same sex herself, she had been drawn to the sexy mage.

"I think it's about time I gave in to that request," conceded Ophelia.

"You mean it?" squealed Soleil.

"I do, honestly, seeing the two of you grow so close since you started seeing each other had made me a bit jealous."

"Well I'm not having that, come on," said Soleil failing to hide her glee as she grabbed Ophelia's hand and made for the room she's just left, with Caeldori following on.

"Wait, right now?"

"No time like the present," said Caeldori drawing level with her. "Besides, we're still turned on from Soleil eating me a minute ago."

"I knew you had sex!"

As they ushered Ophelia into the room, Soleil swung her round and caught her in an embrace. "Are you really sure you want to this?"

"Ophelia Dusk does not change her mind," said Ophelia through her nerves.

"I'm glad," purred Soleil as she leaned in, having to stand on her toes as Ophelia was nearly as tall as Caeldori, until their lips were almost touching. "I've wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you."

Their first kiss was a rather sweet affair, no more than lip-upon-lip and, as Soleil moved back to see if Ophelia liked it, the smile told her she was safe to go further. She wrapped an arm around the sorcerer's back and kissed her again but was surprised by Ophelia's tongue meeting her lips and then eagerly exploring past them.

As the two kissed in front of her, Caeldori watched, gently stroking atop her skirt. As they got more into it, Ophelia showed no fear or hesitation in exploring Soleil, her hands stroking through her hair, over her ass and between them to cop a feel of her boobs. Soleil, of course, was responding in kind and gently started pulling at the cups, going slow to allow Ophelia the chance to tell her to stop which never came.

"Oh wow," said Caeldori as they came free. "You have such an amazing body." She slipped a hand between the two to touch the exposed flesh before Soleil bent down to kiss the hard nipples. With Soleil occupying the front, she slipped round behind to kiss her neck, sliding her hands around to her toned stomach.

Ophelia had never felt like this before as the two beautiful women's lips against her skin continued arousing her, she could feel a dampness forming and hoped the foreplay wouldn't go on too long. She'd had what could be equated to sex with spirits before now, often as part of rituals, but now she wondered who would be her first human. That was answered as Caeldori's hands slid down her stomach, and beneath her panties. She groaned as another's finger stroked her clit, her head leaning back onto Caeldori's shoulder.

Having been lost in her attention to the amazing boobs in front of her, Soleil was brought back to reality by the groan and looked down to see she'd missed her chance to be first. She moved up, planting a kiss on the opposite side of her neck to Caeldori's continued attention as her hands focused on teasing her nipples, rolling them and gently pinching them to a very happy giggle.

Caeldori dipped a finger in at the giggle, turning it into a gasp and then a long moan of delight as Ophelia began grinding against it. It was clear now how much she wanted this so Caeldori brought her other hand to bear on her clit as she began a rapid pace with her inserted finger. She and Soleil now needed to support the sorcerer a little as her body began twitching, small initially, but it took very little time before she convulsed and yelped. Soleil pinched both nipples, causing another yelp followed by the unmistakable moan of orgasm.

Ophelia's moan gave way to gasps then more moaning before the flames of desire retreated a little, allowing her to lift her head, only to be met by Soleil's lips.

"You sound amazing when you cum," said Soleil, clearly excited. "And your boobs are so amazing and you're really an amazing kisser."

"She overuses amazing when she's this excited," explained Caeldori before looking over the panting sorcerer's shoulder. "Why are you still standing?"

At that point, Soleil dropped to her knees, lifted the loin cloth of the uniform and pulled her panties down. Before Ophelia could utter a word, Soleil's tongue was inside her, soaking up her juices, a finger moving up to her tormented clit.

"Did you think you were only getting one?" asked Caeldori, grasping both of those amazing boobs. They were a little bigger than Soleil or Sophie's giving a little extra feeling of weight to them.

"I really hoped it would not be," replied Ophelia, placing her hands over Caeldori's and making her crush her boobs. If she'd known sex was this good, she'd have gone with Soleil ages ago.

Caeldori felt Soleil grab her thigh and knew it was the excitement of a seeming desire for more from their new partner. "So this could be more than a one-time thing?" she asked on Soleil's behalf.

"If that's not an imposition," gasped Ophelia as Soleil's skilled tongue flushed her with warmth again.

"As if we could deny this body," said Caeldori with a voice of silk as she resumed kissing her neck and pushing back against Ophelia's hands so she could properly pleasure her chest, stroking, kneading and toying with her nipples.

"I should have gone for tea with you when I met you, both of you" said Ophelia as her heart fluttered at the thought of this being a regular thing. "You've such amazing legs," she said to Caeldori, reaching behind her to stroke as far down them as she could reach before moving forward and running up Soleil's arms. "And you really are super cute."

"Well, while you're in Hoshido, there's plenty beds so I'm sure we could make time to explore them fully."

Ophelia gasped as Caeldori licked her neck and twisted a nipple in perfect sync with Soleil thrusting two fingers into her and re-tasking her tongue to her swollen clit. She knew it wouldn't take much for her to reach the same delights she experienced only a moment ago. Within seconds, her body convulsed as she squealed with delight, prompting Soleil to grab her by the ass and hold her tight to her face, drinking up all she could.

Far too quickly, the pleasure receded. "You two are very good at this," she said through a shaky voice. She reached down to stroke Soleil's head but she seemed to be content to stay between her legs.

Caeldori let her eat for a little, long enough to be sure Ophelia's knees worked, then moved round and pushed her out the way to taste for herself. Soleil, with a glistening tongue, stood up to kiss her newest friend with benefits and let her taste herself, Ophelia sucking her tongue clean before going for a proper kiss.

"I think this will be so good for all of us," she said before stepping back to admire her. "You're just amazing, so cute."

"I bet you say that to all the girls. Actually, I know you say that to all the girls."

"She certainly said a similar thing to me," said Caeldori, leaving the nectar and standing up to cum swap too. "She seduced me in the showers with talk about how cute and amazing I am. I believe it was the best thing that could have happened to me," she said with a smile to Soleil.

"Aww, you charmer," replied Soleil stepping up to kiss her.

Watching the two exchange such a sweet kiss, followed by a held gaze and adorable smiles from both, Ophelia willed them to say 'I love you'. The moment was just perfect for it, but neither did.

"We should head back now," said Caeldori, breaking off from Soleil's eyes. "We can't be away too long."

"Do I not get to eat you?" asked Ophelia.

"The first time is all about the new girl," explained Soleil, making it seem like this was routine for the two of them, rather than just what happened with Sophie.

Ophelia chuckled at the implication those two made a habit of threesomes, knowing Sophie was their only third member. She then covered herself up again and checked there was no visible dampness on her uniform. Thankfully, she was clean.

"Get the door, retainer," ordered Caeldori.

"As you say, my lady."

"Should it not be 'milady' for you?" asked Ophelia.

"Technically yes," explained Soleil, "but 'my lady' turns her on."

Caeldori gave a sheepish smile to admit that was true. "Come on," she said to her retainer as she exited.

* * *

After the invited guests had left in the small hours of the morning, the remaining royals, retainers and families retired to the parlour. After such a formal gathering earlier, all were happy to be away from the world of politics and enjoy a chat and a laugh with those they had fought side by side with.

A little later, Azura noticed Corrin standing by herself against the wall, watching the others and went over to talk.

"Did you ever think this was possible?" asked Corrin as she approached.

Azura leaned against the wall next to her cousin and looked over the assembled group of Hoshidan's and Nohrians, seeing the royal families talking with each other like lifelong friends while Laslow tried to teach some of their friends how to waltz as Shigure played the piano for them. Some were taking it seriously, including Caledori and Soleil who were in what could only be called a loving embrace, while others, such as Selkie and Kana, were just having fun spinning round much faster than instructed.

"Truthfully, no."

"Neither did I," said Corrin. "Why did you follow me?"

"I felt you were someone I needed to know, that if anyone could bring lasting peace, it was you."

"And look at us now. So many new friendships, new loves, new families," mused Corrin as her eyes cast over both sets of siblings as well as her daughter and then her wife who was deep in discussion with Ophelia, no doubt regarding some complicated magic. "Even Beruka seems to have made friends," she added seeing the diminutive assassin sitting next to Oboro rather than Camilla.

"And Oboro seems to have resolved her hatred of Nohrians thanks to her. You may have saved the world, but I feel it is these new bonds formed because of you that will be your legacy."

"It wasn't just me."

"Of course, all our family had a hand in this new future."

"I mean you," said Corrin with a chuckle. "I would never have been able to do it without you."

"It's kind of you to say so."

"You know, I'm really glad we're cousins."

"As am I."

"It resolves some complicated feeling I have for you," said Corrin, seeing she piqued Azura's interest. "I thought I loved you when I first saw you singing in the lake. I nearly kissed you so many times," she admitted with a shy smile.

"Really?"

"Yes," confirmed Corrin with a little embarrassment.

"You would not have found me unwilling," admitted Azura, blushing as she did so.

"Why didn't you tell me that when we ran away together?" asked Corrin, purposely phrasing it to sound like eloping.

"My apologies," giggled Azura before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

"Now I know what I felt was familial love. Although, if you get me drunk I couldn't guarantee it would stay familial."

"I feel Rhajat wouldn't take kindly to that."

"She could be there too."

Both woman locked eyes for a moment before breaking down into laughter for a few seconds before there was a crash and shouts from the room. It seemed Selkie and Kana had been spinning too fast and split apart with Selkie bowling into Caeldori and Soleil while Kana was fired into the crowd. The laughter coming from the pile of bodies showed everyone was alright, thankfully.

"I told you to slow down," said an exasperated Laslow pulling his daughter up from the top of the pile.

"Sorry," said Selkie through her laughter as she scrambled back up and sorted her skirt.

"Maybe something less likely to cause harm," suggested Caeldori.

"Auntie Azura," said Kana bouncing up to her, "you could sing for us."

"I'd rather not," said Azura stroking Kana's hair.

"Aww, but your voice is so nice."

"How about we all take a turn with a song?" suggested Laslow.

"An excellent idea," said Ryoma.

"And we know who just volunteered to go first," said Orochi. "Come now, Lord Ryoma. You have a magnificent singing voice."

"Heh, very well." Ryoma went to speak to Shigure to select a song as the others arranged their seating for a better view.

The opening act for this impromptu music night went down a storm with Ryoma showing off a fantastic baritone few knew he possessed. After his rendition of a Hoshidan classic, he nominated another to take the stage and so the night continued until Ophelia nominated Rhajat.

"No," came the predictable response.

"Oh come on Rhajat, you can't break the chain."

"You have a beautiful voice, mama," said Kana to encourage her which earned her a glare from her mother for revealing it.

"I will not sing."

"Please Rhajat, we could do a duet if that's easier," said Ophelia.

With the weight of the room, in particular her daughter's loving gaze, Rhajat gave in and wordlessly went to stand glaring at Ophelia who then had to guide her to Shigure to choose a good song for a duet. As Shigure played the opening chords, Ophelia sang the first line and glanced to Rhajat who seemed frozen.

"It's alright," she said abandoning the song and standing between her friend and the audience.

"I can't," said Rhajat with a sting of fear in her voice.

"You can't sound worse than my dad," said Ophelia to encourage her.

"It's not that, I… I just… can't."

"Alright," said Ophelia softly placing a hand on Rhajat's arm for comfort.

"You sing, I'll do something else," said Rhajat with a familiar smirk.

"What are you planning?" With no answer forthcoming, she turned to face the audience again. "Hit it Shigure."

After the first verse, Rhajat turned to face her, standing off centre so the crown could still see her, and reached to place three fingers on her throat as she began the next line. Ophelia's voice plummeted two octaves causing the audience, and the singer, to break out into laughter. Ophelia managed to compose herself and kept going as her voice fluctuated until it turned in Ryoma's, then Oboro's, then Corrin's, then Selkie's. By the time she was finished, Rhajat had changed her to sound like half the assembled group, though she couldn't get Azura's voice right.

When she finished, Ophelia finally let herself break down completely as the audience clapped and whooped before a call for an encore went up. Rhajat tried to say no but they weren't having it until she bellowed it them in the same voice of the legion she had used to terrify Selena, who jerked back in her seat.

After the terrified pause, Azura got up to sing as no one else seemed willing to move. As the night wore on, almost all sang until, finally, with most already nodding off, it was decided they should probably retire for the night.

As Corrin carried a sleeping Kana, Ophelia caught up with Rhajat in the hall to the guest bedrooms. "You can tell me to leave, but, why won't you sing? Kana said you've a good voice and she wouldn't lie."

Looking after her wife and daughter, Rhajat said, "I sing only for them. I can only sing with my soul and… I feel vulnerable. I can't let myself be like that in front of others."

"I get it, sorry I pushed you."

"Come," said Rhajat heading after her family.

When they entered the room, Kana had been roused and had been dressed for bed, though she was almost falling asleep standing up as Corrin guided her to her bed.

"Bedtime, little dragon," said Rhajat softly as she pulled back the covers and Kana clambered in. Rhajat then tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead as Corrin went to change for bed. "Would you like mama to sing for you?"

Kana could only smile as her eyes were already closing.

As Rhajat sang, Ophelia felt moved by the lullaby and the sweet voice singing it, so full of emotion, so different than the Rhajat she knew. When the song was finished and after kissing Kana once more, Rhajat came over to Ophelia, avoiding her gaze.

"That was beautiful," whispered Ophelia to avoid waking Kana. "Why did you share this with me?"

"I can trust you," said Rhajat. "You're the person who understands me most after Corrin and my parents."

"Am I your best friend?" asked Ophelia with uncontained but quiet glee.

"I know you're closer to other's than you are to me but I… value you." Seeing Ophelia wanting to hear the words she relented. "Yes, you're my best friend." She knew the hug was coming and didn't even make a token effort of resisting. Over Ophelia's shoulder she saw her wife with a hand on her heart and expression that said 'aww'.

"I'm going to make us friendship bracelets," said Ophelia knowing Rhajat would never wear such a thing but wanted to do so anyway.

"That's more restrained than I expected."

"If I did, would you wear it? Even occasionally? It'd be nice and simple, black with an 'O' on it."

"Perhaps. Now if you'll excuse me, I am quite tired."

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to Corrin and gave a little bow, "goodnight your majesty."

"Good night Ophelia." With the door softly closed behind her, Corrin moved over to her wife and hugged her from behind. "It's wonderful seeing you like that."

"It feels nice to have shared with her," admitted Rhajat, fully aware of how odd that was for her.

"Are you coming to bed?" asked Corrin unbuttoning her wife's dress. There'd be no funny business as Kana was in the bed across the room from them but she was tired and wanted to expedite the process.

"Everything good in me is because of you, Kana and my parents," said Rhajat sombrely to some confusion from her wife. "Thank you for loving me."

"It's my pleasure and honour."

"I have not been truthful with you," said Rhajat as she dressed for bed. "I told you my life as Tharja and about my daughters. I did not mention what I did to them."

Rhajat proceeded to tell her wife about what horrors she had inflicted on the elder Noire, making no distinction between the Tharja that died and herself as she knew she would have done the same, and what she had wanted to do to the Noire she had given birth to. When she finished there was silence for a moment.

"But that's not you. You're a different person, literally. I know you would never dream of hurting Kana or me. Now, come to bed, my love, and banish those thoughts."


	10. Chapter 10 – Awakening

With Ryoma now crowned king of Hoshido, the realm could now move forward and into a new found era of peace between them, Nohr and the newly formed Valla between them, made of ceded land gifted to Corrin from her two eldest brothers.

Several days had passed since that last coronation and the Nohrians were still in Hoshido. The visit had overrun primarily due to official matters regarding Ryoma's desire to help the Nohrian people, which meant the negotiators from both sides were cataloguing what there was to trade. On the personal side, Camilla and Elise didn't want to leave their newfound sister Azura, and had spent much of their time with her, taking her shopping to spoil her and getting Hoshidan spas to do things the right way to pamper her. For her part, Azura was a little overwhelmed by the constant attention, but knew it came from love and was happy to go along with them.

Another new friendship that was being noticed was Selena and Caeldori. As they had little in common besides Soleil and their hair colour, this had left many, Soleil included, somewhat puzzled, particularly the lengths Caeldori would go to spend time with her, including bribing her with desserts. Eventually Soleil couldn't hold her curiosity in check, they were passing a café where she had seen them together and she cracked. "So what's with you and my mom?"

"Pardon?" asked Caeldori to stall for time.

"You heard me. I like that you're getting to know her, but why?"

"Well, em… I felt that I should know the family of my new retainer," she said, happy with that as an excuse and hoping she said it convincingly enough.

"You're not a good liar. I've watched you together, the way you smile at her and go to touch her and how she pulls away after a few seconds. I know that's her pretending she doesn't want to."

There was no way out of this so Caeldori turned down a side road with few people. It wasn't the ideal place for this conversation but Soleil wasn't going to wait for an answer. "Rhajat told you I look like Selena's mother."

"Ah-huh."

"I don't just look like her mother; I am her mother. Or at least I was."

"Huh?"

"In my previous life I was her mother. I can now remember that life, I remember seeing her for the first time and realising she was my daughter, how I fell in love with her and wanted her to love me back."

"'Realising she was your daughter'? How could you not know?"

"Things are far more complicated than you could imagine," said Caeldori, placing a hand tenderly on her cheek, knowing Soleil had to be told the entirety of what happened to them and worried her beautiful smile will fade at the enormity of it. "We need to find your parents," she said taking Soleil's hand and leading her back to the castle.

This alone caused Soleil some worry as Caeldori had said they should avoid being too close in public and now they were hand-in-hand in the middle of the capital city. Caeldori's silence and what was almost fear in her expression made things even worse.

Back at the castle, they were directed to the sewing room and found Selena with Camilla, Hinoka and Azura where Camilla was continuing to introduce Hinoka to more typically princess activities. Azura, happy the attention was no longer on her, was humming to herself as she embroidered a portrait of her two sisters.

"Lady Camilla," said Caeldori to announce herself, "Lady Azura, mother."

"No need to be so formal, dear," said Camilla. "Have you come to join us?"

"No, La- No Camilla. I was hoping I may borrow Selena for a while?"

"My lady, with Beruka-" began Selena, hoping Camilla would want her to stay as Beruka was spending time with Oboro.

"I'm sure we'll be fine without you for a little while," said Camilla softly, cutting off her objections. "Besides, no one will ever take my sisters from me again." She then lifted her axe from beneath the table as proof she would be fine. "Now go have fun with your daughter."

"Yes my lady," said Selena somewhat reluctantly as she left with her mother and daughter. It was seconds before she picked up on the awkwardness between the two of them and saw it was her mother who was most worried. "What have you done?"

"She needs to know."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does," said Soleil.

"I've told her who I am."

"Why would you do that?" asked Selena, furious at her mother for doing this without at least consulting her and Laslow.

"I had to explain why I love you," said Caeldori, phrasing it this way because she knew it would at least slow down her daughter's objections.

"Do you really think she's ready?"

"Yes!" said Soleil, getting annoyed at being left out of whatever was going on.

"I don't know how she'll take it but we have to tell her."

"Laslow will be with Xander at the negotiations."

"I know," said Caeldori who was already leading them there.

As they walked, Soleil tried to think through everything the three of them had ever said to her to try and figure out what they were keeping from her. She knew it was bad as when her father had begun to tell her she'd stopped him because he was upset. She then remembered what else Rhajat had said when she revealed Caeldori looked like her grandmother, that her mother had experienced so much death, every war between Hoshido and Nohr was a child's game.

As they approached the room where the negotiations were being held, they saw Laslow was on duty outside.

"My dove, what brings your warm smile to me?" he asked as Selena approached at the head of his daughter and mother-in-law.

"It's time we told her," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yes" said Selena and Caeldori in unison.

"You can't leave the door unguarded," pointed out Soleil.

"Saiz-"

"What?" asked Saizo appearing behind him.

"I'm due a short break, will you be alright on your own?"

"I'm certain your absence will be no loss. That you would discard your duty is a concern."

"We are allowed to take breaks, you know. Besides, how many guards would an assassin have to get past before they even got here? Anyway, I won't be too long." As the family left, Laslow couldn't help himself and said, just loud enough for Saizo to hear, "I think he's coming around to me."

"This way," said Caeldori and led the group to her cavernous bedroom a few corridors away. It was a room fitting a princess but what few possessions she had did little to fill it. Had Soleil not stayed with her, she would have felt very alone. She directed Selena and Laslow to one of the sofas by the window as she and Soleil sat opposite. "It's your story."

"You're better at this than me," said Selena handing responsibility to Laslow.

"Very well. The truth. We are not from this realm," he began, "We came from a land called Ylisse, a beautiful land of peace and –"

"Less flowery please," interjected Selena.

"Alright. Soleil, you don't even know our names," he said getting to the point and seeing his daughters smile fade a little. "My name is Inigo."

"Severa."

"In my past life I was Cordelia."

"That's such a cute name," said Soleil leaning into Caeldori.

"Focus."

"Sorry."

"In our own land," continued Laslow, "we grew up happy, life was good, food was plentiful and the weather was usually fine. Our parents and our friend's parents were members of a group called the Shepherds who kept Ylisse's peace. There were skirmishes and brief wars but, overall, life was good, for a while. An enemy nation, the Valla of our realm I suppose, sought to awaken an ancient dragon, Grima. Despite our parent's efforts, they succeeded. It wasn't long before only twelve of us remained."

"Twelve of what?" asked Soleil. "Your unit? Army?"

"Twelve people," said Selena sombrely as they saw the smile slip from Soleil's face. "Only twelve of us survived."

Soleil nearly leapt at her parents, throwing her arms around them. They, in response, held her tight.

"Only the children of the Shepherds, all by the sacrifice of our parents, survived Grima and the Risen, the corpses of fallen warriors controlled by Grima. We nearly lost everything, everyone.

"Many saw our parents killed in front of us," said Selena looking at her mother as she tried not to well up. "They died to give what little time they could buy us."

"I get why you didn't tell me this," said Soleil pulling back and sitting next to Caeldori seeing tears running down her mother's cheeks and her father clearly close.

"It gets better," said Laslow. "The twelve of us travelled back in time to prevent Grima's resurrection, we all met out parents again and together we achieved what they alone could not. We slew a god."

"You fixed everything?" asked Soleil, the smile returning.

"We did, but that made its own problems. The parents we had saved weren't our parents."

"But every one of us loved you as our own," said Caeldori.

"So you're not her mother?" asked Soleil.

"I didn't give birth to this Severa, but she is my daughter," asserted Caeldori. "She always will be."

"I love you mom," said Selena quietly, finally able to say those words to her.

"I love you too, my darling Severa."

"That was the problem we faced," continued Laslow. "We had no reason or way to return to our own timeline and in the one we had made, all but one of us were yet to be born. We had to decide if we should be a part of our younger selves' lives."

"What did you do?" asked Soleil, missing the obvious clue that they're now here.

"We left. We travelled the world and eventually found our way here."

"And you never came home," said Caeldori as the pain of decade's worth of longing resurfacing.

"We always meant to," said Selena, "but once we were here that became more difficult. We have a way home but it would be one way. We could never come back."

Selena and Laslow saw the smile fade again from their daughter's face as she realised what that meant.

"We will have to decide if we want to remain here or return to our home and families," said Laslow. "You, my sweet girl, will need to decide too."

"We've got time haven't we?" said Soleil with forced cheerfulness.

"Just know that, whatever comes," said Laslow reaching out for Soleil to take his hand, "you will always be my shining sun that brightens the day." Then, because he could never avoid a good line, turned to his wife, "As you are my moon."

Selena, taking the comparison that Soleil is more important to him than her, grunted her disapproval before he continued.

"You are the light that breaks through the darkness, my guide, my hope, my love."

"Oh stop," said Selena, "next thing you'll be saying my eyes sparkle."

"To claim otherwise would make me a liar, my moon."

Selena couldn't stop the excited giggle and, frankly, she didn't want to.

"There's the smile that makes –"

"Oh shut up," said Selena grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a kiss with too much force so she ended up lying along the sofa with a surprised but willing Laslow on top. Hands then began moving as the kiss grew more passionate, they only stopped when they heard the door close.

"I think they've given us some privacy," said Selena as she began undoing Laslow's top.

"Such considerate girls," said Laslow shaking his top off and undoing his wife's. Selena sat up slightly to get her arms out allowing him to throw it to the floor, though he noticed she was avoiding his gaze. That was normal when she was being prickly but usually at times like this she allowed herself to be sweet.

"Do you still think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

"Of course, my dove. How could anything make you doubt that?"

"Because you haven't tried anything on since Soleil stretched me out one way then ripped her way out another," replied Selena with her usual coarseness.

After Soleil was born, Laslow had given her space as he knew most women weren't keen in intimacy immediately after giving birth. He now worried that giving her space had been taken by his wife's fragile self-worth as disinterest. Looking down at her stomach he noticed she did indeed have stretch marks and wondered if she thought they were ugly and off-putting. "My love, they only serve as a reminder that you love me enough to have a family with me," he said softly, running his hand over them as Selena blushed.

"That's kinda sappy," she said with a smile.

"I can't help it around you." He leaned down to kiss her, his hands running up from her stretch marks to her chest and then around to her back, seeking out the clasp.

* * *

As they left, Soleil started chatting about how cute her parents were together, moving onto what being a mother is like and then just kept chattering leaving Caeldori unable to answer. After a few minutes of incessant noise, Caeldori had to stop her.

"Stop, please," she begged as she grabbed Soleil's shoulders.

"But If I stop then I have to think and I –"

Caeldori planted a kiss on her which was the only way she knew that might work.

"What if they leave me?" asked Soleil as they parted, sounding more scared than her liege had ever heard her.

"Then you could go with them."

"And leave everyone and everything I've ever known?"

"It won't be easy, but like you said, there's plenty of time. You may also be in shock so you'll feel better when you can think clearer. Come on."

"I'm not in the mood for sex," said Soleil as Caeldori began pulling her along the corridor.

"That's not what I was planning," she assured as she took Soleil to the castle barracks where the training ground was and presented her with a wooden sword.

"Why would I want to spar?" she asked looking at the sword being offered.

"Because you need distracted and getting worked up here will help you. Take you sword. One touch rules."

"I still don't want to do this," said Soleil taking up her wooden sword.

"Come on, where's your stance?" asked Caeldori before jabbing her in the shoulder. "One round to me."

"Stop it."

Caeldori jabbed her in the other shoulder, "two rounds." With no reaction she used her sword to lift Soleil's into something of a starting stance. "As Cordelia, I was a total cock-hungry whore, I thought lesbians were idiots for not wanting to get ridden until they were raw." That at least got Soleil to look up and hold her sword tighter. "That was a lie. You know Sophie's actually better in bed than you?" again that seemed to get a little bit of a reaction so she jabbed her in the left boob. "Three rounds. I'm better at picking up girls than you."

"Shut up!" yelled Soleil, slashing at her liege who easily blocked the telegraphed attack.

"Come on, Sophie, Ophelia, I got them in bed, not you. You were trying for so long and I had them in minutes."

Soleil just yelled and slashed at Caeldori who easily blocked the highly undisciplined strikes. This went on for a while until Soleil was running out of breath from yelling and stopped flailing to recover.

"Feeling better?" asked Caeldori.

"Is Sophie really better than me?"

"You're the best I've had in two lives," reassured Caeldori.

"Good," said Soleil with a smile.

"There's the smile that –" began Caeldori, echoing Laslow.

"Oh shut up," laughed Soleil.

"So are you going to fight properly?"

"If I want to catch up those three points I'd better," she said, taking up a proper stance. "Though I admit you may be better than me at picking up girls."

"Are we talking or fighting?" asked Caeldori as she lunged forward.

* * *

A little while later, with the score now fifteen to fourteen in Caeldori's favour, Laslow and Selena appeared, hand-in-hand. The meeting he should have been guarding had taken a break for lunch so he was now free of any duties for half an hour.

"I think we should stop," said Caeldori blocking a blow and pulling Soleil into a blade lock.

"Yeah, I guess," said Soleil stepping back and, as Caeldori lowered her weapon, jabbed her very hard in the chest. "Now it's a draw."

"Ow, that hurt. I didn't hit you that hard."

"Excellent form, both of you," said Laslow as the approached.

"Thanks Dad. Did you two have fun?"

"That's private," said Selena.

"I think that's a yes," said Caeldori to a scowl from her daughter. "I haven't said anything before but I think you two are really good together. I'm glad you've found someone to make you happy, sweetheart."

"My apologies for not asking you for her hand but as you didn't know her and –"

"You'd have been punched," interjected Selena.

"And that, it would have been a strange conversation for you."

"Well you have my blessing now. And, if you want, Inigo, you could call me mother in private? If you want."

"It would be an honour, mother," said Laslow with a small bow.

"Come and hug your mother, son," said Caeldori going in to hug both of them, then gesturing to Soleil to join in.

"One big happy family," said Soleil as she buried herself in between her mother and grandmother. "One big complicated family," she added as they all parted.

"If you're living more openly as Cordelia, are you telling your own family?" asked Laslow.

"I don't know. To tell them would mean an explanation of who you are and that's not my decision. If you were to tell your masters about yourselves then I may tell my family."

"Certainly when we decide to stay or leave and explanation would be the decent thing."

"How are you getting home if you go?" asked Caeldori. "You said it's a one-way trip."

"Ah, yes, well," stammered Laslow trying to find a way of not telling them.

"We got them from Anaknos," said Selena bluntly.

"Seriously!" shouted Soleil.

"Not the evil dragon version, the version of him that knew he would lose his mind. He gave us three orbs that could take us back home when we had finished our mission."

"What was the mission?"

"To kill him. Which we've done."

"That's so cool," gushed Soleil. "Wait. Three orbs?"

"Us and Odin. Which also means he, Elise and Ophelia are going to have to decide."

"So if we all go I'll at least have one friend there."

"And I'm sure you'll make lots of new ones," said Laslow. "Ylisse is full of beautiful women."

"If my family is anything go by," said Soleil eyeing up Selena and Caeldori, who seemed a little lost in thought.

"You'd like your other grandmother too," said Selena to stop her daughter checking her out.

"How cute?"

"So cute," said Selena just pushing Soleil on.

"We're getting a little off topic here," interrupted Laslow.

"There's a doorway," said Caeldori softly as her memories from both lives finally made sense. "There's already a doorway!"

"Door to what?" asked Selena.

"Ylisse! I went there as Caeldori, I met Chrom, Lissa and Fredrick."

"Really? How? Where?" came the clamour.

"It's to the wrong time, I think it's before anything that led to Grima started but what if that doorway could be moved by your orbs!" said Caeldori getting excited. "You could visit and come back to me!" she said turning to Soleil and kissing her.

"You could come with me," said Soleil twirling the two of them round in excitement, "give me the tour, we could find some cute girls and have a vacation together!"

Looking on, neither Selena nor Laslow believed that their relationship was still a platonic, friends with benefits one. Certainly not as Soleil kissed her, the way they held each other as if they never wanted to part.

"Ladies?"

"Sorry," said both of them as they parted.

"That's a nice idea but, really, what are the odds of it working?"

"Well we have some of the most skilled mages," said Caeldori "You find Odin and Ophelia, I'll get Rhajat." At that she ran off to find her cousin before turning around to shout, "meet in the library!"

"Why Rhajat?" asked Soleil.

"She's in the same position as Caeldori," said Selena. "In Ylisse she's Tharja."

"Mmm, I like Rhajat better."

"You'll say the same if you meet her. Well, let's go find Odin."

"I want to be there for Ophelia when you and Odin tell her."

"I think she's more likely to be thrilled than anything," said Laslow.

"Yeah, but I might get a hug out of it."

When the three mages were assembled with one of the most comprehensive collections of spell books known, they began an extensive research period and a lot of debate with only the occasional spell thrown in anger. They were eventually able to settle on the best solution which, if it worked, would be rather simple; a fairly easy spell used to combine the effects of two magical artefacts that should have the orbs destination but the doorway's permanence. The only doubt was if a hole in reality was compatible.

* * *

It was a few days later when, due to various commitments, the group were able to come together at Fort Corrin with the three time travellers having now told their origins to their masters, with Odin having already told his wife, and been surprised at how accepting they had been. Though Corrin couldn't come, Rhajat had decided she was bringing Kana along to introduce her to her half-sisters, though she did have another motive for bringing her.

Caeldori guided them to the doorway near the edge of Fort Corrin's deeprealm, where the mages studied it for a while before preparing what was required. Ophelia would be performing the spell as Rhajat didn't trust Odin's skill while Odin simply didn't trust Rhajat, still only knowing her as the woman who abused Noire. With the orb placed on the boundary between realms, Ophelia began the spell and after a few seconds the orb glowed which soon spread to the whole doorway and, as it flashed and faded, they saw the forest on the other side had changed.

"It worked!" shouted Ophelia.

"Hah! Even the walls of reality know to bend to the power of Odin Dark, the Mage of Might!" shouted Odin as he took a heroic stance before the doorway.

"And Ophelia Dusk, the Maiden of Light!" shouted Ophelia joining her father. "Oh, and Rhajat, the, em, Magnificent Maiden!"

"Maiden?" questioned Rhajat.

"Mother? Or… the other one."

"None," said Rhajat who didn't care for Ophelia's trinity of maiden, mother and crone. Especially crone.

"How about the Witch of Wonders!" shouted Odin, still in his heroic pose.

"The Starlight Glimmer?" suggested Ophelia dropping her pose.

"The Stalking Sorcerer!"

"How about the Dark Queen?" suggested Ophelia knowing it would be more likely to appeal to her friend's tastes.

"That's acceptable."

"Come fellows!" shouted Odin.

"Are you going to be doing that all the way?" asked Rhajat.

"Well, I suppose I don't _have_ too."

"Then save it for your mother."

"Oh, I can't wait to meet her," squealed Ophelia.

"Then we will wait no longer, come daughter," declared Odin as he and Ophelia turned and headed for Ylisstol

Laslow turned to Selena, "you can still change your mind."

"No, I have to stay with Lady Camilla, you know?"

"I do know," said Laslow placing a tender hand on his wife's cheek. It wasn't Camilla keeping her there, it was that she couldn't bear to return home and be reminded of all they had once lost.

"If this goes wrong and you get stuck there, I'll be so mad."

"If such a dire event separates us, I swear I will search for a way home to you until the last beat of my heart."

"So will I," added Soleil.

"You'd better," said Selena leaning in to kiss Laslow goodbye before turning to her daughter. "And you, don't embarrassed us by swooning over every girl you see."

"I love you too mom," said Soleil grabbing her for a hug.

"Mom," said Selena quietly as she looked at her mother over her daughter's shoulder, "please come back too."

"I reincarnated once already to find you," said Caeldori reaching to pat her daughter's arm and found herself pulled in for a hug as Soleil found herself discarded.

"Please bring them home," she whispered. "I don't think I could cope if I lost them."

"We'll be back before you know it," said Caeldori confidently

"Can we go now," said Rhajat impatiently.

"Of course, Dark Queen," said Laslow. "I'll see you soon, my love."

The five of them made out for Ylisse as Selena watched them go before turning back for her adopted homeland.

* * *

A few hours travel brought them to Ylisstol where Rhajat and Kana went their own way and Laslow split from Soleil and Caeldori, saying he wanted to explain everything to his mother before introducing her granddaughter, so Caeldori had been giving Soleil the tour. As they came back into the main square, Caeldori was talking about the architecture when Soleil froze on the spot.

"Are you alright?"

"Look," said Soleil, her voice shaking.

"Where?"

"That café, the girl with the pink hair who just came out, the one sitting down at the far table."

Spotting who she was talking about, Caeldori had only one course of action. "Oh wow, she is cute, the outfit would suggest she's a dancer."

"Dancer," sighed Soleil imagining that gorgeous body performing.

"Well? Go talk to her."

"I can't."

"Yes you can," said Caeldori pushing Soleil forward. "Start with a compliment."

"Okay, I can do this," said Soleil to herself as she approached and realised how little material was in the dancer's costume and how amazing the body beneath it was. "Hey, I know this is sudden," she began as she sat down opposite her, "but you are the most beautiful woman I've seen in this realm."

"R-really?" stammered the dancer.

"And that's not a line, my brain stopped when I saw you. Your beauty's almost ethereal."

"I, um… thank you," said the dancer as her cheeks started to turn red.

"I know you've probably got someone else to meet," said Soleil reaching out to place a hand over the dancers. "But is there any chance you would like to have tea with me sometime?"

"Well, I'm, uh, I…"

"Soleil?" came Laslow's voice as he approached from the café door.

"Dad?" said Soleil, surprised and annoyed he'd interrupt.

"Dad?" said Olivia in complete shock.

"Well, I'd hoped to explain everything first but, ah well," said Laslow sitting down. "Mother –"

"Mother?"

"This is Soleil, my daughter. Soleil, this is your grandmother Olivia."

"Everything I said is still true," said Soleil turning to her grandmother. "And now I know where dad got his dancing skills from."

"Mother is the best dancer in the land. To see her perform is to see true grace."

"Can you dance, Soleil?" asked Olivia, still trying to recover from the shock of this fully grown girl being her granddaughter. .

"No, I'm… I'm hopeless."

"I'm sure that's not true, you have the looks and physique of a dancer."

"Do you think I'm cute?"

"I think you're very cute," said Olivia placing a hand on top of Soleil's as she had done.

Soleil brought her other hand up to stroke Olivia's outstretched arm as she gazed into her eyes. "You really are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"I apologise," said Laslow to break up the moment. "My daughter is as big a flirt as I am."

This brought Olivia back and she realised that her granddaughter was flirting with her. Strangely, she didn't want to remove her arm and found herself smiling in return.

"Soleil, I wonder if you would be kind enough to allow me some time to explain all that's happened to my mother."

"Of course, dad. I'll see you late grandma."

"You can call me Olivia."

"See you later, Olivia," said Soleil lifting her cute grandmother's hand to kiss it and loving the embarrassed giggle it caused.

"She's such a charmer," said Olivia once Soleil was out of hearing rage.

"She's even better with the ladies than me."

"Is it time travel again? She's barely younger than I am."

"No, though it's just as complicated," began Laslow before telling his mother about all that's happened to him.

In the shadows across the square, Caeldori watched everything unfold and was glad Olivia was responding. When Soleil left and came back over to her, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she squealed as she hugged Caeldori tightly. "You knew who she was, didn't you?"

"Of course."

"I got to flirt with my grandma. Now I know how hot it must be for you with Hinoka."

"And now you know where you get your good looks from."

"Come on, I'm not nearly as cute as her."

"To me you are."

"Oh you sweetie," said Soleil, pecking Caeldori on the lips. "Can we go find you now?"

"I think I know where I'll be."

The two made their way to the castle barracks which Caeldori was easily allowed access, though some notice was taken of her Hoshidan uniform. As they approached the training ground, she was telling Soleil about her time with her fellow pegasus riders before the war and mentioned pegasus of this realm only let women ride them.

"Wait, so a squad of pegasus riders is all girls? Where do I sign up?"

"You don't and keep your voice down, we don't want me to see me."

"Heh, sorry."

"At this time of day I should be –" began Caeldori before stopping as they both heard her voice from around the corner. "Go and see if there's cover."

"Yes my lady," said Soleil as she walked calmly round the corner to see the hair and legs of someone that could only be Cordelia across the way. There was a stack of crates which would give them a little cover to observe her. "Come round," she hissed and Caeldori slipped round and into cover. "She looks just like you."

"You knew that."

"I know, but she's _you_. Same long legs, same gorgeous ass." At that moment, Cordelia turned round and Soleil noticed a big difference between her and Caeldori. "How's she so much bigger than you!" she hissed.

"She isn't. That's all breastplate. She… I was very insecure about my bust size. Thanks for helping me get over that."

"No sweat. So what are the odds of a twin threesome?"

"None," said Caeldori sternly. "Aside from the fact it's probably really bad if I meet myself, she's not interested in women."

"What!" shouted Soleil and immediately realised she was too loud.

Both women turned to see Cordelia looking straight at them and then lock eyes with herself.

"You! Halt!" she shouted as she marched towards them, spear at the ready.

Caeldori's instinct was to run but she hadn't moved one step when she realised that would only end in Cordelia calling out the entire garrison to arrest them, so she stood her ground with Soleil following her cue.

"Who are you?" demanded Cordelia with her spear head an inch from her doppelganger's throat.

"I'm you," said Caeldori calmly. "You will eventually reincarnate in another realm in an attempt to find Severa. I've now come back to visit my original life with some of my friends."

Cordelia was almost tempted to believe that as no one would invent such a ridiculous excuse. "How can you prove it?"

Caeldori though for a moment and knew exactly what to say, something she had never told anyone. "Page ninety-three."

"You are me," said Cordelia lowering her spear. She never told anyone about accidentally ruining that page of 'Make Him Fall for You in a Fortnight' when she got too excited.

"And I'm Soleil. Can I just say, you look so cute in that uniform."

"Thank you," said Cordelia uncertainly.

"Have you ever thought it would be fun to kiss a girl?"

"I haven't," she answered getting rather unnerved and then noticed her future self smiling. "In the future, am I…"

"Into girls?" asked Caeldori. "Yes. Though she starts it off," she added gesturing to the cute redhead smiling sweetly.

"You're gonna have so-"

"We're dating," said Caeldori quickly, thinking Cordelia would have an easier time accepting that than the truth.

"Alright. Well I... hope I'm happy?" said Cordelia, hoping she was.

"You are."

"Did you find Severa?" asked Cordelia cautiously, fearing the truth.

This was what Caeldori feared could cause a paradox but, seeing herself looking so broken at the loss of her daughter, she knew she had to tell her. "You must promise that regardless of what happens here today or in the future, that you and Rhaj- you and Tharja, will do whatever ritual it was to reincarnate so that I can exist."

"I promise."

"I found her."

"Is she here?" asked Cordelia, pleading to Naga that her daughter had come back to her.

"No," said Caeldori softly, knowing how much that hurt. "I don't think she's able to come back quite yet. You may have patched things up but she's still suffering." Seeing her own face fall, she decided she should know the good news. "She's happily married."

"Really? Who to?"

"Inigo, though he goes by Laslow now."

Cordelia smiled at the news, "No one else could keep giving the compliments she needs."

"She has a daughter," added Soleil.

Cordelia paused for a moment, letting that news sink in. "Is she a good mother?"

"Pretty good," said Soleil truthfully. "She's a little distant at times but I know she loves me."

Cordelia carefully examined Soleil to see if this was a joke. "You're Severa's daughter? My granddaughter?"

"Yep."

"How?" she asked herself.

"It's complicated," replied Caeldori but saw that wasn't going to be enough. "We were in the middle of a war and, as other's had done, they sent Soleil to a deeprealm, a small realm where time flows faster than normal, so she would be safe."

"After all they'd been though, they sent her away to grow up without them?"

"They did. As did my parents," she added to make it sound better.

"You poor, sweet thing," said Cordelia as she pulled her granddaughter into a tight hug.

"She gets plenty of that from me."

A shaft of light revealed a horrible thought to Cordelia. "You're dating your granddaughter?" she asked letting go of Soleil to audible disappointment.

"We were together before I remembered being you and I had no intention of ending things."

"But she's your granddaughter."

"I remember being me and I remember being you. She's your granddaughter, my girlfriend." Seeing Cordelia still uncertain, she added, "I know it's weird."

"I suppose I'll understand your reasoning when I'm you."

"You will," said Caeldori taking Soleil's hand.

"So, granddaughter… Are you a pegasus knight?"

"Before we go on," interjected Caeldori, "I should leave you two alone to get to know each other."

"You don't have to," said Cordelia.

"I should." Realising this may be her only chance, she stepped up to herself and planted a long kiss on her identical lips. "That'll keep her happy for months," she said before patting a squeeing Soleil on the arm as she left. "I'll be in the garden."

Outside the barracks was a small garden with a few trees for shade. Caeldori sat down before she fell down and hoped the strange sensation in her head was only her memories changing and not her being erased from existence. As she sat in the warmth, she closed her eyes, now understanding why Mitama liked sleeping outdoors.

* * *

After charging on ahead of the group, Odin and Ophelia had ended up taking the scenic route to the capital as Odin couldn't help showing off all the beauty of the land and talking about all the heroic battles he fought, led and won. Ophelia was enchanted by her ancestral homeland and insisted on perusing the villages they passed through for ancient tomes and rare crystals. She didn't find any tomes but she did find a vendor selling crystals she's never seen before which she was certain would be excellent for spellcasting.

When they finally reached the capital, Odin led his daughter round to show off everything he could find before they would inevitably get caught up with his family. He was desperate to see them again but wanted to do the showing off first. They saw Laslow and Olivia at a café but didn't want to interrupt, though Ophelia had a similar reaction to Olivia as Soleil.

As they were heading through the market, Ophelia bouncing from stall to stall, her father suddenly stopped dead. Along the way he was looking, she saw a cute blonde woman with a button headdress strangely similar to Nina's perusing a stall. "Is that her?"

"Time for introductions," said her father quietly as he moved towards her. "Excuse me miss."

"Owain!" shouted Lissa as she turned and leaped on him, nearly crushing him with a hug. "It's really you! Where have you been?" she asked letting him go and noticed his revealing outfit. "What are you wearing?" She then noticed the very attractive young woman wearing a similar outfit. "And who's your lady friend?" she asked with a suggestive grin.

"Mother, this is Ophelia, your granddaughter."

"Sweetie!" squealed Lissa as she grabbed her granddaughter for a hug causing Ophelia to laugh at her using her mother's pet name.

"It's an honour to meet you grandmother," said Ophelia who had immediately fallen in love with her new family member.

"Oh I think you can just call me Lissa, I'm barely older than you. How's this happened?" she asked letting go.

"She was raised in a realm where time flows faster."

"At least it's not the end of the world again. Oh you're so beautiful," she said fawning over her granddaughter, "but what's with the chest?" she questioned, prodding Ophelia's exposed cleavage. "On both of you?" she added.

"Ah, well," began Odin striking a heroic pose. "When I left this land with my trusty sword, Missiletainn, I was already a warrior near unparalleled with the blade. The many victories that followed were unchallenging for one such as myself and I grew boarded. When I entered the realm that has been my home these past years, I decided to challenge myself and took up the tome. Mother, you now look upon Odin Dark! The mightiest mage in all the lands!" As he cried out the final line he took up a new dramatic pose just to emphasize the importance of the title.

"And Ophelia Dusk! The mightiest maiden of all!" echoed Ophelia striking the same pose.

Lissa could only burst out laughing which seemed to upset Ophelia. "Sorry sweetie, I laugh out of love. It's been so long since I've heard one his dramatic speeches I didn't realise how much I missed them. You're so much like him. Do you… do you have the brand?" she asked hesitantly.

"You mean this?" she asked lifting up her sleeve.

"You do!"

"Father said its proof of my lineage and our shared blood."

"And so much more than that!"

"Do you remember what I told you when you first asked about it?" asked Odin.

Ophelia thought back and as she remembered what he'd said she suddenly linked it to his explanation of his past. "The heroic bloodline that wields the sword Falchion against the fell dragon. You said your cousin Lucina wields that sword and has the brand in her eye. And… and you knew a princess that wanted it. Is the brand-"

"Allow me introduce you to Princess Lissa of Ylisse," said Odin before she beat him to the answer. "You, my darling daughter, are a member of Ylissian royalty, a descendant of the Hero King himself."

"So I'm a double princess?"

"Double?" questioned Lissa.

"Her mother is Princess Elise of Nohr who's really looking forward to meeting you. I think you'll like her."

"As in the Nohr from the stories?"

"From another realm, in fact."

"This is all too much. Come back to the castle and we can get caught up on everything that's been happening. And we need to introduce Princess Ophelia to everyone!" she said barley keeping herself from jumping with excitement.

"That's why I was saving the castle for the end of the tour," said Odin. "It's pretty impressive and there's an excellent library that's bound to have tomes and spells you haven't come across in Nohr."

"As if you need to convince me to meet my family,"

"Has there been any sign of Lucina?" asked Odin as they set off, his sombre tone alerting Ophelia to something bad.

"None."

"We looked everywhere, followed every lead but she's gone. In the end, we gave up."

"She's probably living a peaceful life somewhere, maybe she's settled down and found love and doesn't want to be found."

"That's what I've hoped all these years," said Odin forcing a smile again as he noticed Ophelia getting concerned. "So where are the other likely to be? It'd be great to see everyone again."

"Noire's here, she's basically her own mother now. You're not going to see Yarne, he's out seeing the world and Laurent's on a journey to see everything."

"Aw, I really wanted to see him so we could have a duel and I could show of my skills."

"Well tough," said Lissa with a laugh. "Morgan's around."

"Can you really see Morgan focusing on something long enough for a duel?"

"Fair point. Gerome's still living in Wyvern Valley but you're in luck for Kjelle and Cynthia. They'd both been away for a few years to get stronger, Cynthia returned a few months ago and Kjelle just last week."

"How'd that go?"

"Kjelle's shaming everyone now and, well, Cynthia is certainly a better fighter now but she's still the same sweet, clumsy girl she's always been."

"Soleil would like her," Odin said to Ophelia before explaining to his mother, "That's Ophelia's friend, she's a big fan of the ladies." He neglected to mention she's Inigo and Severa's daughter as he wanted to hear about the rest of his friends. "How's the priesthood treating Brady?"

"He's actually a highly accomplished violinist now. He's on tour."

"Really? Ha, I told him he should."

"And Nah's just up head."

Odin turned to see Nowi dragging Nah across the road to a stall selling chocolate.

"You know, I wouldn't mind a little brother or sister," said Ophelia watching what she perceived as a pair of sisters.

"That's not her sister, that's her mother," said Odin.

"But she looks about fourteen?"

"Let's not bring young looking mothers into this," said Odin hoping the conversation would move on quickly. "And you've got them the wrong way round."

"The ten-year-old is the mother?" asked Ophelia in complete shock.

"HEY NAH!" shouted Odin which got both their attentions.

"Owain!" shouted Nowi as she bounced down to them. "You're back."

"It's good to see you again," said Nah much more sedately.

"Can you just confirm that you're Nowi's daughter."

"Of course I am. Why?"

"My daughter here didn't think that was possible on account of you being too young."

"I'm a thousand," protested Nowi, "that's not too young."

"Sorry, you're a thousand years old?" questioned Ophelia. She then noticed the pointed ears just like Corrin and Kana.

"I know it's a little rude, but I was hoping you could transform to show her."

Nowi immediately jumped back for some space and went for her dragonstone as stall owners guarded their produce from the downdraught as she took off with a roar. Seeing the look of wonder on Ophelia's face, Nah decided she maybe should play along.

"You are magnificent!" said Ophelia, enraptured at the sight.

"Thank you," said Nah leaning down to look at her and seeing she was genuine. "So you're Owain's daughter."

"Ophelia Dusk, it's an honour to meet you. Can I touch you?" asked Ophelia half reaching up and thrilled when Nah lowered her head to let her stroke her.

"We were just heading back to the castle if you want to join us," suggested Lissa.

"It'd be good to catch up and I've got an incredible story to tell everyone," added Odin.

Nah transformed back prompting Nowi to do the same. "I'd like to hear it."

As they made their way up to the castle, Ophelia chatted happily to Nah and, apparent to everyone but herself, was a little flirty with her.

At the castle, Odin fought back tears at seeing his whole family once again, including his young self, both Cynthias, with the elder looking so much more refined and elegant than the messy haired girl he'd last known, and little Lucina who looked exactly like the cousin he grew up with, just shorter and with a smile that warmed his very soul. With the order given for a banquet to be prepared, Odin regaled his family and friends with the tale of his exploits, with Ophelia and Cynthia eagerly joining in to act out the climatic battles. In return they told Ophelia about her heritage and, after some pleading, Chrom let her hold Falchion but had to stop her from attacking the furniture to find out if she was truly able to wield it. After acquiring a training sword for her to try to cut, she found that, much to her disappointment, she, like her father, was not able to truly wield Falchion.

* * *

Like Odin, Rhajat had taken Kana around the city but she was putting off the final destination out of fear. She had no idea how Noire would react to her, while the two may not be overtly antagonistic towards each other, she and Tharja had never really bonded as mother and daughter at this point in time. Tharja also had little to do with her own Noire and had basically left her to be raised by her father and future self.

Eventually she could put it off no longer and sought out Noire using her warp spell's remote viewing which directed her to the archery range. The range was only a street away from the main square and, passing through, they saw Laslow, Soleil and Caeldori had found Olivia. Kana wanted to stop but her mother, having decided she was going to Noire, didn't want to put it off any longer.

As they approached the range, Rhajat saw Noire altering her younger self's stance, looking every bit like the young girl's mother.

"Noire," said Rhajat as the approached.

"Mother," said Noire turning round to stand between her mother and younger self. Her mother rarely had anything to do with either of them unless she needed something and she was ready for a confrontation. Instead she found herself somewhat taken aback by her mother's outfit, her light pink hair and the seemingly genuine warmth in her smile. She then noticed the young girl in a green dress holding her hand. "Who's that?"

"This is your half-sister, Kana."

"I'm so excited to finally meet you," said Kana trying not to show how excited she was as her mother had warned her Noire can be shy.

"And I'm not your mother."

"What?" asked Noire who had no idea what kind of game was going on.

"I am Rhajat, your mother's next life and this is my daughter Kana."

"Next life? What are you playing at mother?"

"Nothing, my dear. I reincarnated backwards in time in another realm, where I met Corrin and we had a daughter together." She then turned to Kana, squatting down a little to reach her eye level. "Would you like to take little Noire to the café in the square? Get your Aunt Caeldori to buy you something nice."

"Yay! Come on Noire," said Kana taking her sister's hand and pulling her towards the square.

"It's alright," said Rhajat softly to try and reassure Noire as she seemed about to chase after them.

"She's really your daughter?"

"She is."

"What kind of magic have you done to the poor thing?"

"None."

"Mmm. Saying I believe you, why are you even here?"

"Since I remembered my previous life as Tharja I've realised how awful I was to you. In both timelines," began Rhajat, unable to meet her daughter's gaze. "When we had her, I swore I would be a better mother."

Watching her mother grow more uncomfortable to the point her arms were crossed and her eyes were now hidden in shadow, Noire had no idea whether to believe any of this.

"I… I came back because… because I want you to know I can be better. I better mother, a better person." She took a breath to steady herself and continued, "I love you Noire and I'm very proud of you." Having said her piece, she looked up to see Noire's indifference to her words and, as she left, she could do nothing but stand there and let her go.

As she approached the café in the square, Noire noticed Inigo was among the group Noire and Kana were with. "You're back."

"Good to see you, Noire," said Laslow.

"In a minute," she replied turning to herself and Kana who both had giant cookies in front of them with Kana's already being half eaten. "Kana. Is Rhajat a good mother?"

Kana quickly chewed her mouthful of cookie and swallowed. "She's the best! She's always there when I need her, she reads me stories, she holds my hand when I'm scared, she teaches me all about magic, she helps me do my hair-"

"I understand," said Noire to stop the list of things her mother never did with her.

"She is a good mother," said Caeldori, "and a better person this time around."

Noire stared at her knowing she looked like Cordelia but was wearing strange clothes as well. "You reincarnated as well?"

"Tharja helped me find Severa in the realm we now call home. I'm her cousin in this life."

"Really? Is Severa all right? Is she here?"

"She is and she's not," said Caeldori.

"She's also my mother. Hi, I'm Soleil. I love your headband, it's so cute."

"Not now," said Laslow. "She's also my daughter."

"You and Severa?" asked Noire with approval of the pairing.

"We're known as Selena and Laslow now. Have a seat and I'll catch you up."

Noire took a seat from an empty table and sat next to her young self as Laslow told her a briefer version of what had happened than he told Olivia. As he finished, Rhajat walked slowly up to the café and stood at a distance waiting to be acknowledged. As the group turned to look at her, Soleil was about to say something when Caeldori kicked her ankle causing her to realise this is Noire's moment.

"May I join you?" asked Rhajat quietly.

Noire noticed the few wet spots on her mother's sleeve and knew a likely cause by the position was that they were tears. "Of course."

"I'll get you a chair, mama," said Kana bouncing up to borrow another chair and setting it next to hers.

"Thank you sweetheart," said Rhajat stroking Kana's hair as she sat down.

"It seems you are a different person in your new life," said Noire. "They all agree that you're a good mother and you curse people less."

"You spoke up for me?" asked Rhajat of the assembled group.

"Of course, you're my cousin and a dear friend," said Caeldori.

"And it's only the truth," added Soleil.

"Thank you, my friends," said Rhajat with a crack in her voice which prompted Kana to hug her.

"What's different for you?" asked Noire. "If you didn't remember Tharja until recently, you didn't decide to be different."

"My mother," stated Rhajat. "She's the most pure-hearted person I've ever known. I sometimes wonder if, by reincarnating, I stole her true child from her and father."

"Don't say that," chided Caeldori. "They love you and you know it."

"I am blessed in this life," admitted Rhajat.

Before anyone else could speak, there was a blast of fire that threw Rhajat from her seat. In the moment that followed, Olivia ducked for cover as those with weapons rose and began to draw them while Kana leapt to her mother but was pulled down and Rhajat curled around her as a shield. Noire, seeing Rhajat instinctively protecting her daughter, shed the last of her doubt, sprang up already drawing her bow so an arrow was ready as she pivoted round to aim right between her mother's eyes.

"Move!" yelled Tharja moving around her to try and get another shot.

"No," stated Noire blocking her mother's line of attack.

"That isn't me you foolish girl."

"I know she isn't you which is why you will not hurt her." Behind her, she could hear Rhajat moving and was relieved her mother hadn't just killed her future. Her mother ahead of her seemed to be unsure what to do and she hoped that would mean she'll stand down.

"Are you alright?" asked Rhajat.

"I'm fine mama, I wasn't the one who got hit!"

"You know it'll take more than that to hurt me," she assured her daughter, successfully hiding how much that attack had hurt from everyone.

"Who are you?" growled Tharja.

"I am you," said Rhajat walking past Noire and placing a hand on her arm as thanks before walking up to her past self. Those watching noticed the contrast in body language as Tharja was standing ready for battle while Rhajat stood slightly hunched, arms folded, and clearly not intimidated. "I am your next life and before you do what I know you're thinking, consider this: I know all you know and will ever know plus all I've learned in another realm."

After a moment of trying to stare her out, Tharja turned round with a growl and stormed off.

"Are you alright?" asked Noire checking her for injuries and burns.

"I'm fine," said Rhajat softly placing a hand on Noire's arm again, enjoying being able to touch her eldest daughter.

"That was really incredible," said Noire looking her mother in the eyes and seeing her smile again. "I'm so proud of you," she added with a hug. "I love you, mom."

Rhajat's only response was to hold her tight and enjoy the moment of reconciliation.

"Does that mean you'll be my sister now?" asked Kana

"Of course," chuckled Noire and gestures for herself and Kana to join the hug which they happy did.

"Awww," cooed Soleil. "You're so adorable. What? That's not flirting, just a sweet family moment."

The group sat down again with Noire moving seats to sit next to her mother as Rhajat told her about her new life, her parents and Corrin. Half an hour later, after Kana had wolfed down another two gigantic cookies, Ophelia and Nowi appeared in the square with Nowi running over when she spotted them.

"Inigo! Which means you must be Caeldori, you're Rhaja-" She stopped dead as she saw the girl sitting next to the reincarnated Tharja. "You're a manakete!" she squealed darting forward to turn Kana's head side to side to look at her ears. "You're another manakete!"

"I'm not a manakete," protested Kana trying to stick to her mother's wishes of hiding her draconic nature.

"You have to be, you have the ears."

Kana turned to her mother for her help as Nowi bounced in place with excitement. Rhajat looked round at the table to see the others had likely already noticed the ears and simply hadn't asked.

"I should have given you my hat," she said she took off her witch's hat and reached inside to retrieve Kana's dragonstone from one of the many pockets she had sewn into it. "Nowi, you go first."

Without a second thought, Nowi transformed and nearly blew a few tables over as she hovered in front of the group. "Now you now you now you!"

With a big grin, Kana took her dragonstone from her mother and roared as she landed on all fours and stretched her wings. Rhajat looked to her Noires and Olivia to see they were unafraid but certainly surprised by her appearance.

"Look at you! I've never seen a dragon anything like you," said Nowi as she landed to have a good look around Kana.

"I've never seen one like you," said Kana, equally curious about Nowi. "All dragons look like me at home."

"All? How many of you are there?" asked Nowi hoping she had found a big community of dragons out in the outrealms.

"Well there's only me and my mama."

Nowi looked over Kana's back at Rhajat. "Are you a dragon in that life?"

"Her other mother," said Rhajat.

"Oh, okay," said Nowi seeing no issue with someone having two mothers.

"On another note," began Ophelia as Nowi and Kana returned to examining each other, circling as if squaring off for a fight, "we came to invite you all back to my family's castle."

"Whoa, your family's castle?" asked Soleil.

"Yep. Turns out my dad's a prince here."

"So you're a double princess? Mmmm, cute."

"Ophelia," said Rhajat to get her attention and stop any flirting. "These are my daughters, Noire and Noire. Noire, this is my friend Ophelia." After a moment's thought she added, "She's one of the most talented mages I know."

"Ophelia Dusk, pleasure to meet you," said Ophelia hugging the elder then the younger Noire.

"Any my mother Olivia," said Laslow so everyone knew each other. "The most talented dancer in the realm."

"Inigo," said Oliva trying to get him to stop.

"If he is correct in saying your talent is to his as the sun is to the moon, then I have no doubt about the truth. I love your outfit."

"Thank you," said Olivia blushing profusely at the praise. "Did you really say that?"

"She's paraphrasing but in sentiment, yes."

"Come on," moaned Nowi getting impatient at the talking, "we need to get to the castle. They all want to meet you. Lucy and Thia are so excited."

"Come," said Rhajat as she turned to the castle with the rest immediately following the voice of authority. "And change back," she added to the dragons.

"Mother," said Noire hesitantly catching up, "I have to ask; is Kana Corrin's daughter with her first husband?"

"No, she is mine and Corrin's."

"I know emotionally but, a man must have… you know, been involved."

"She is mine and Corrin's," repeated Rhajat.

"You mean she's literally yours? Conceived by the two of you?"

"Magic can do many things, including giving a woman the equipment to impregnate her wife."

"Really," said Olivia who was walking directly behind them before realising she probably shouldn't have gotten herself involved. As Rhajat paused for half a step resulting in her drawing level, she couldn't help glancing down.

"Does that appeal to you?" asked Rhajat just to see how red Olivia's cheeks would go. "It was only a temporary thing."

"So you're her father, sort of?" asked Noire.

"I am her mother," stated Rhajat. "As I am yours despite never giving birth to you in either life I have lived."

"Do you need to exercise in this life?" asked Olivia who wanted to know since first seeing her but hadn't wanted to ask in front of everyone.

"I don't," replied Rhajat, knowing this was something Olivia had been annoyed by since she'd first asked at the summer scramble. "I also eat a lot of sweets."

"It so not fair," moaned Olivia. "Why are you so perfect. I'd kill to have a body like yours."

"I don't know why my body is as it is but you need not be jealous, you are exceptionally beautiful."

"Do you mean that?"

"I do, I appreciate you have to work hard to maintain your looks. I'm also sorry I was so dismissive of you when you were upset."

"You really have changed," said Noire.

Rhajat looked at her daughter and though she should go a little further for Olivia. "You have the advantage over me that you are also beautiful within. No one who meets you could fail to like you."

"Wow, thank you Rhajat," said Olivia, somewhat stunned by such high praise from someone usually so aloof.

At the back of the group, Soleil had held Caeldori back a little to give some space so they could talk freely. "So, page ninety-three."

"What of it?" asked Caeldori knowing Soleil wasn't going to let it go now she had finally cracked.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Aww, my lady, please," she said softly as she put an arm around Caeldori's waist.

"Why can't I say no to you?" asked Caeldori resigned to her fate.

"I'm cute," suggested Soleil.

"Page ninety-three is the page I had open when I… when I managed to ruin a book."

"How did a page make you ruin a book?"

"The book is… it's a…"

"It's a porn book, isn't it?" whispered Soleil.

"Yes."

"Say no more. It must have been a really good page."

When the group reached the castle, they were met by Chrom and Sumia with their three children, Cynthia, Lucy and Thia, none of whom could maintain a calm demeanour, and Lissa with both of hers. As they approached, Ophelia jumped ahead to stand beside her father and grandmother on the royal side of the meeting, grinning all the time. It was also noted by everyone that all the women in Odin's life, mother, wife and daughter, were pretty much the same; all cute, bubbly blondes.

After the formal introduction, and Soleil flirting with Cynthia, they were given the tour by Odin, where Soleil gave in and pointed out he'd married his mother, before settling down in the study to chat as the banquet was being prepared. Members of the shepherds arrived to see the returnees as the day went on and, by the time the banquet was ready, half the army had turned up.

Nowi and Nah immediately took to Kana and the three of them spent much of the day in the garden playing and causing the amount of damage expected of three dragons. Robin was initially nervous around Rhajat but as time went on and she saw how she interacted with others, particularly how she was with Kana, she realised she had changed and, for the first time, was able to talk to Tharja without being afraid of getting cursed or kidnapped.

* * *

The morning after, many may have been feeling the after-effects of what they'd consumed the night before so Rhajat had made sure she and Kana were up early to enjoy the peace. Kana had washed and her mother was combing her hair and singing to her when they, and the rest of the castle if not the town, were interrupted.

"KANAAAAA!" bellowed Nowi circling the castle.

Rhajat lifted her hands away as Kana leapt towards the window. "NOWIIIII!" she shouted and noticed a different coloured manakete landing in the grounds. She then had to dive for cover as Nowi's head shot through the window and she heard scraping as the dragon struggled for purchase.

"I've got someone you really need to meet," she said. "Climb on."

"Do not drop her," said Rhajat menacingly as Kana jumped on.

"I won't," she said as she pushed back into mid-air and, keeping her neck level for Kana, let herself stall and angled herself so the fall would turn her away from the castle walls and glided down to the ground. Watching from the window Rhajat was quite impressed with her flying.

On the ground, Tiki was impressed with her control as well. She had been hoping she would take longer as flying all the way here overnight had taken a lot out of her and she wanted to make a good impression on the new dragon.

Nowi landed in front of her and transformed the moment Kana climbed off. "Kana, this is Tiki. She's the oldest and best manakete."

"You're really pretty," said Kana unsure if she should hold out her hand or hug the serene manakete in front of her.

"Thank you little one," chuckled Tiki seeing Kana's dilemma and hugging her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"How old are you?" asked Kana. "Because Nowi says she's a thousand and you look older then her."

"In truth, I have lost count but I am over three millennia old. How old are you?"

"I don't really know because I grew up where time is weird but mama thinks I'm about eight."

"Hundred?

"No, just eight."

"Really? Your kind isn't near immortal?" asked Tiki incredulously.

"My kind is just me and mama and she's not that old."

Tiki placed a hand on Kana's shoulder and bend down to get to her eye level. "Then you have been spared one of the worst horrors of our kind." Seeing Kana didn't quite get it she continued, "When you live for millennia, every human you befriend will die in what seems like moments. I am so happy for you that you will never know loss like we do."

"That sounds awful," said Kana placing a hand on Tiki's shoulder to mimic her.

"But a long life has let me meet you," said Tiki cheering up. "I know it's a little rude but I would love to see your dragon form."

Kana turned around and inhaled to shout to her mama, who she knew would still be watching, but Rhajat warped down before she could.

"How'd you do that!" squealed Nowi. "That was the best thing I've ever seen!"

"My lady," said Rhajat with a small bow of the head toward Tiki.

"Why so formal, Rhajat? Nowi told me of you and I see she spoke the truth that you had changed for the better."

"Thank you Tiki," said Rhajat as she fished out Kana's dragonstone from her hat. "I had better role models this time round and a woman who returned my somewhat overzealous affection. Here you go sweetheart, play safe."

Kana took her dragonstone from her mother and transformed, landing with a big stomp and flaring her wings to try and look impressive for Tiki.

"My goodness, you are astounding," said Tiki with the same excitement Nowi had when first seeing her. She reached out to touch Kana's head and the little dragon moved towards her to nuzzle into her hand. "May I examine you?" asked Tiki trying not to sound like a healer.

"Ah-huh,"

Tiki immediately moved in close to examine her head before moving down her neck and over her body, even going so far as to ask if she could pick up one of her legs to look at her foot which Kana was happy to do.

"Can you fly?" she asked examining her wing.

"No, but Mama can't either."

"I wonder if you'd let me see you in motion, your joints are very different from ours."

"We could race," said Nowi immediately.

"First one to the wall," shouted Kana as she took off without giving Nowi time to transform.

"No fair," shouted Nowi after her as she reached for her dragonstone and started running. With the aid of wings, she quickly closed the gap and won the race.

"Interesting," mused Tiki to herself. "You must be proud of her."

"I am," said Rhajat.

"Nowi tells me you are one of her biological mothers." Rhajat nodded in response so Tiki continued, "I wonder if there could be more dragons in the future?"

"There can't. The spell used to allow us to conceive Kana nearly killed me."

"Then I would not ask anymore of you. It is good to know we are not the only dragons," said Tiki softly as she watched Kana and Nowi play fighting. "You have changed so much in your new life."

"How can you know?"

"I can see it in you. The darkness I see in Tharja is still present but it is now tempered by the light. I assume it is the love of your wife and daughter?"

"It is theirs and my parents as well. I am surrounded by good people in this life and I believe they have made me better."

As they watched the youngsters playing, Tiki tried to fight back her curiosity but lost. "You know of my future, yes?"

"I know of a small sliver of your lifespan, but I will not tell you anything."

"It isn't a specific event or action I wish to know," began Tiki, "I only wish to know if I stay in touch with you all, with my friends."

She'd long ago decided with Caeldori that they mustn't tell anyone anything about what will happen in the coming decades but hearing Tiki sounding so worried about something so general, she felt it was safe to reveal what lay ahead. "You do." The relief on Tiki's face was clear and Rhajat realised the eldest dragon must worry about slipping back into her solitude. "You visit Ylisse for most major festivals and events, you are still loved by us and our descendants."

"You cannot know the relief your words bring."

"I am one of the last of my generation of Shepherds to die," she continued, knowing she was now revealing too much, "by that time, you have been asleep for three years, a quick succession of deaths took its toll on you but Nowi and her brood will not allow you to sleep too long once we have all passed."

"I'm glad I will always have my little sister," smiled Tiki. "Brood sounds like you mean more than just the two Nah?"

"She has a further daughter and a son by my death. I tell you this because I trust you can keep it to yourself, no one should know their own future." This was somewhat hypocritical for a diviner to say but divination gets very unreliable very quickly as you look further ahead, whereas she knew for certain the events that would come for decades, having lived them.

"She did say she intends to have a child at every opportunity. You can rely on my discretion."

"That future may have changed now we have interfered in our own pasts, but I doubt our presence will alter it much." As they watched the two young dragons charge across the grounds again, Rhajat saw Soleil striding towards them from the castle, failing to seem as if she was not hurrying, closely followed by Cynthia. "Prepare yourself."

"Who is she?" asked Tiki, seeing Rhajat smirk.

Kana and Nowi came back to them as Soleil approached but she seemed to falter as she got closer. By the time she was only a few steps away, she was just staring at Tiki. "Um… hi," she managed to get out.

"Hello," said Tiki sweetly, assuming this was Soleil that Nowi had mentioned.

"Hi," repeated Soleil as her expression moved to panic as she realised she was freezing up.

"That's Soleil," said Nowi brightly, ignoring the girls peril. "She likes girls."

As Tiki turned to look at Nowi as she spoke, Soleil was treated to the sight of the split in Tiki's dress reaching up past her waist and the concealed curve of a gorgeous ass. Her mouth quivered as she tried and failed to speak.

Cynthia nudged her to try and prompt some words. She'd heard about her freezing up in front of cute girls but it was far worse than she'd thought it would be, given Soleil's normal confidence. "My name…" she began to help her.

"My…" repeated Soleil before finally pulling herself back to something resembling her normal mind. "I'm Soleil."

"I think we already established that."

"Right, yes. Sorry."

"And that you like girls."

Soleil let out a very nervous laugh as Tiki seemed to be eyeing her up. "I do and you are really beautiful."

"Do you think such flattery will work on me?"

"This is Tiki," hissed Cynthia.

Soleil had a brief moment of panic as she realised she was flirting with someone who was basically a god. "It's not like I'm lying, you really are gorgeous and if you were a god or not that would still be true."

Tiki smiled at the girl's assurance. "I'm merely the voice of Naga, I myself am not divine."

"Does that mean you're available?" asked Soleil, aware that was completely irrelevant to what she had said causing Tiki to laugh. "Have you eaten yet? Breakfast is about to be served."

"I certainly need something after an overnight flight."

After greeting Chrom and apologising for essentially invading his castle, Tiki joined the rest of the group and sat next to Nah with Soleil quick to take the seat opposite her. She'd wolfed down several helpings and promptly fell asleep leaning against her little sister.

"Is she actually asleep?" asked Soleil.

"Yes," replied Nah, trying not to wake her. "We Manaketes require a lot of sleep as we get older and she's been known to sleep for centuries."

"Wow. Guess you can do that when you live for millennia. So, em, does Tiki like girls?"

"She does," replied Tiki as she repositioned against Nah's shoulder.

"She does this sometimes," said Nah as Soleil relaxed.

"Don't push your luck though," said Robin from up the table. "I did and she's never let me forget it."

"Do you like girls as friends, romantically or physically?" asked Soleil to some disapproving looks.

"All three," answered Tiki drawing some surprise from her friends.

"Don't," warned Caeldori, knowing Soleil was about to ask which way she liked her.

"You're right, sorry Tiki."

"Your apology is noted."

"Is that weird to anyone else?" asked Ophelia.

"The fact she can be so clear while asleep is impressive," said Lucy.

"Think Mitama can do that?" asked Soleil.

"It would certainly give us more chances to talk to her," said Caeldori wondering if anyone but a Manakete could do it or if it was just practise.

"Who's Mitama?" asked Tiki as she opened her eyes at the realisation someone had been talking to her.

"She's our friend back home," said Soleil. "She can sleep just about anywhere at any time, even next to a battlefield. Dwyer can do it too."

"And they've been doing it together a lot these days," added Ophelia. "Actual sleeping," she clarified.

"We were planning on a trip to the beach today," announced Chrom. "We thought it would be good to relax a little before our official visit round a few neighbouring countries. You'd all be welcome to join us."

"We're going," said Ophelia to encourage her friends to come.

"Ready for the beach, dad?" asked Soleil.

"I'm afraid I have other commitments," replied Laslow. "Mother is busy preparing for the next show and I agreed I would help. It'll be nice to see the rehearsal and all she's built here."

"We're going, right?" she asked turning to Caeldori.

"I think it's a wonderful idea."

"Can we go too, mama?" asked Kana.

"I don't see why not. Lord Chrom, may I invite my other two daughters?"

"Of course, Lady Rhajat."

"I would join you, if I may," said Tiki much to Soleil's clear delight.

"I'll come too," said Nowi. "So will Nah."

"I think we'd better load more food and drink," said Robin.

"And you'll need bathing suits," added Sumia. "I'm sure we can lend you something if needed."

"Let's see what you've got," said Soleil standing up before being pulled down again by Caeldori. "My lady," added Soleil before waiting for the queen to rise first.

"Go with aunt Caeldori and see if you fit Thia's swimsuits," said Rhajat to her little girl before warping to her eldest daughter, having located her in the marketplace, and causing her to squeal loudly as her mother appeared in front of her.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Apologies. I came to invite you and Noire to the beach."

"You're going to a beach?" she questioned.

"Chrom has invited us," explained Rhajat before added, hesitantly, "I thought you might like to go… with me?"

"Well," began Noire before realising her mother was genuinely worried she'd say no. "Sounds fun," she said which actually raised a small smile on her mother.

"Good. Gather your sister and supplies and come to the castle. I have to go back to make sure Kana's behaving."

"See you shortly," said Noire as her future mother warped away. She'd already bought ingredients for today's meals but she could make something for the road instead.


	11. Chapter 11 – Ylissean Summer

_Authors Note: If you've played Fire Emblem Heroes, you should recognise both the title of this chapter and the swimwear described. This was written shortly after the first special summer heroes and was then re-written to include Noire the next year. Why's Cordelia/Caeldori not wearing her Heroes summer outfit you say? Well, maybe there's another beach episode further down the line._

 _There's also reference to the Summer Scramble dlc for Awakening, this is a beach episode after all, but thankfully no one is going around holding a curtain over Tharja._

...

In the castle at the centre of Ylisstol, an hour after breakfast and with the visitors sourcing appropriate beachwear, the group left in carriages for the hour's journey to the beach. In addition to seven members of the royal family and Robin, there was now three Manaketes, two royal Nohrian sorcerers, a reincarnated pegasus knight, her granddaughter-girlfriend and a witch with her past life's daughter, time displaced daughter and draconic daughter which had required an extra carriage and some considerable increase in provisions.

The beach they were heading for was attached to one of the many properties around Ylisse owned by the crown and so was not accessible to the public, guaranteeing a private gathering. As well as the house, there was also a small beach hut near the shore with a male and female changing area. As it wasn't large enough for all at once, and indeed many didn't want to change in front of the others, they took it in turns to change with Caeldori forcing Soleil inside to change.

As they were first changed, they waited for the others outside and, as Rhajat emerged with Kana, who was wearing a sensible one-piece swimsuit, it was Rhajat's that caused Caeldori to laugh. "Is that your beach wear?"

"It is," said Rhajat with chuckle. She'd purposely sourced a Plegian sorcerer's uniform for the beach, firstly because it is little more than beachwear and secondly to prompt a reaction from her cousin. Though she'd also kept her witch's hat to avoid the sun.

"If I remember right, you were mortified when I pointed out you were half naked in that. How dare I compare you to the… oh what was it?"

"Beach strumpets. I thought you'd approve of the irony."

"Turn round," joked Caeldori, "have you got that talisman on your back?"

"I don't," chuckled Rhajat. "I'm now more aware of my looks and besides, there will be many wearing less," she said looking to Soleil who had picked a pretty small bikini.

"Hey, I look good," she retorted.

"Let's go and pick a spot," said Rhajat to Kana to interrupt the inevitable flirting. She, Kana and Caeldori turned to go but Soleil stayed where she was. "You're staying to see everyone in bikinis as they come out, aren't you?"

"Me?" question Soleil with feigned indignation. "Yup."

"My offer to teach you to stalk properly still stands."

What she hadn't noticed, was that those waiting to change were watching her with keen interest, they'd never seen Tharja acting so close with anyone as Rhajat was with her cousin. They'd seen she was different the previous day but to see her joking and even being gently teased, seemingly happy to go along with it, was a shock.

As the others changed and came out, Soleil took in all the beauty on offer and was overjoyed at the little flirting sessions she had with Cynthia then Ophelia over how cute they all looked.

* * *

Nowi was first to the beach as her swimwear was her normal outfit after taking off her boots, gloves, belts and cape, so she waited for the others to change by looking for some shells. When Rhajat, Kana and Caeldori arrived, she skipped over to them and looked Rhajat up and down. "You're still boingy."

Rhajat glared at the girl who countered with a smile. "Yes I am," she conceded. "As far as I can tell this body is identical to Tharja's. Kana, sweetie, you can pick where we sit." As Kana took her aunt Caeldori's hand and went to find a nice spot, Rhajat turned to Nowi and glared at her, again countered by a smile.

"Can I feel them?" asked Nowi with equal enthusiasm and trepidation.

After a few seconds Rhajat gave in, though she didn't know why the little dragon brought out such compliance. "For one second."

Nowi quickly took the deal and reached up to cup and squeeze before being batted off after her second elapsed. "They're really soft and warm. Do they feel nice to have?"

"Nowi, just say what you want to say. I know your innocent child persona is an act to allow you to cope with immortality"

"I wish I had an adult body," said the ancient dragon sedately. "I wish I could grow up."

"You will, over time."

"But look at how fast Nah's aging, I don't think she'll have anything more than a few centuries and I'll still look like a child when I bury her."

Rhajat was quite taken aback at the darkness that clearly plagued the little blonde dragon's mind. As she couldn't think of anything comforting to say, she opted for placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I've lost lots of friends and I cried for months after you told me my parents were dead, but she's my child, she means more to me than anyone I've ever known. I don't know how I'll be able to cope seeing her grow old and die. That's the scariest thing ever."

Rhajat looked over to Kana who was drawing in the sand with her aunt. She remembered the first time her little girl had been on a battlefield and the terror she'd felt simply seeing her there. "Agreed."

"Can you divine how long she has?" asked Nowi.

"I can," confirmed Rhajat. "I won't."

"Why not?" whined Nowi slipping back into her innocent child persona.

"Because you would only ever be able to see her as a date, not as your daughter who you should be spending time with and having fun."

Nowi looked down at the sand as she thought over Rhajat's words. "That makes sense," she said looking up with a smile. "I've no time to mope about, I need to make the most of every day so as not to waste your short lives."

"I like you better smiling," said Rhajat.

"Me too. Thank you for this, I feel better about it all. Maybe when you come to visit next time, we could talk again?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Rhajat," said Nowi bouncing into a hug which the witch felt felt she couldn't refuse. For fun, she nuzzled into her chest and whispered, "boingy."

"That's enough," said Rhajat pushing Nowi off her. "Go and play with Kana."

Nowi obeyed the order and ran to the younger dragon as Rhajat saw Caeldori trying to hide her laughter. As the others changed and came out, Rhajat didn't pay their attire much attention until her Noires appeared. The younger was wearing a sensible one piece but her elder Noir was wearing a very alluring green and brown bikini, showing an incredibly toned body with the low top doing a wonderful job of highlighting a chest that rivalled her own. As she approached, Rhajat stood up, looking her up and down repeatedly.

"I-Is everything alright?" asked Noire, shooing away her younger self toward Owain in case this got heated.

"Turn," demanded Rhajat which was obeyed. "Have you always had this body?"

"Yes."

"You are truly beautiful," said Rhajat causing shock both to her daughter and to the others present. "I wasn't aware you… took after me, quite so much," she said with a gesture to her daughter's chest.

"Well I usually strap them down a bit as they get in the way of my draw but, well, now I'm not." She could still scarcely believe her mother had given her such a glowing compliment.

"I'm glad this is a private beach or I would be too busy hexing the men harassing you to relax."

"I'm perfectly capable of that myself," retorted Noire.

"Really?" chuckled Rhajat. "And what would you do to them?"

"A runny nose or clumsiness?" suggested Noire.

"Hmph, cute. How about next time you go to your mother for some advice. She'd love it as a mother-daughter bonding activity."

Noire laughed at the idea but realised Rhajat as serious. "You'd like that?"

"Tharja's your mother," reminded Rhajat, "but she's not very good at it. She'd love to be able to spend time with you doing something like that."

Noire thought back to the time a man had harassed her in the market and her mother had afterwards offered to curse him. She'd thought at the time it was just her mother wanting to curse people but realised now that was her attempt at bonding and looking out for her daughter. "Next time I'll ask her."

"Can I ask what Soleil said to you?" asked Caeldori from behind her cousin, curious about her reaction to someone so busty who was available.

"She said by bikini was gorgeous and that I'm really, really cute. She didn't try anything on, I made it clear yesterday I don't like women that way."

"Good," said Caeldori with some relief Soleil had restrained herself. "And can I add that I agree; you really are gorgeous."

"Thank you," said Noire, unused to compliments like these.

"Did she have trouble speaking?" asked Cynthia.

"She had her mouth hanging open when I exited until I was a step from her."

"Looking at you," said Caeldori, "I think you're lucky you didn't make her faint."

"So long as she respects your boundaries," said Rhajat before turning to Caeldori and sitting down next to her. "I would take little pleasure from cursing your girlfriend."

"But still a little pleasure," observed Noire.

"A good curse is a good curse," said Rhajat as explanation.

Noire laughed as she sat next to her mother, realising that at least some of the darkness her mother liked to shroud herself with was just a way to mask her social awkwardness and that she needed to force her way in.

* * *

Robin and Tiki were last to change and, as they were good friends, had no issues changing together, albeit not purposefully looking.

"You done?" asked Robin as she settled the purple fabric covering only the very front of her chest into place to give the best lift before turning the gold ring round to hide the join under the fabric. The top left her entire cleavage exposed, beside what the thin ring connecting each side covered, as well as a considerable expanse of underboob on show. She wondered if it was perhaps excessive but she rarely got a chance to look sexy and that was the point of the beach.

"I am," replied TIki sorting her shoulders straps as she turned. "You look incredible."

"You too, I never realised you were downplaying your chest in your dress. Gods you're so tight and firm." The red-bordered orange top was clearly straining to hold her in but everything was sitting so beautifully that she almost wanted to have a feel, such was their allure.

"As are you, clearly. Did you underestimate the material required?" asked Tiki jokingly, loving seeing so much of her friend.

"Is that the wrap from your dress?

"Yes, the bottoms were a little smaller than I thought," admitted Tiki moving the pink wrap to show how small they were.

"Mine aren't any better."

"True," laughed Tiki looking Robin up and down. "You are exceptionally beautiful."

"So we agree we're both hot?" asked Robin as she exited the hut.

As Tiki exited as well, both women heard a thump and turned to see Soleil lying on the sand mumbling, prompting both women to run to her, with Tiki dropping to her knees to check if she was alright. Her eyes were open but they seemed to be fixed to her chest and as she became clearer, her mumblings were about bikinis. "Soleil, did you just faint when you saw us?"

"It's probably just the-" began Soleil as she wrenched her eyes away from Tiki's chest but looked up to see Robin standing over her and the large expanse of underboob on display and descended into gibberish again.

"Up you come," said Robin reaching down to take an arm as Tiki stood up holding the other.

"Sorry about that," said Soleil. "Each of you alone would have made me weak at the knees, both of you was too much."

"It's nice to know I can still get that reaction," said Tiki.

"I don't know how anyone can look at you and not freeze up at how gorgeous you are," said Soleil. "You heard me this morning."

"I thought you were so cute standing there trying to be smooth."

"And I loved your dress and the bikini is just super cute and hot." Tiki calling her cute had sent her thoughts into disarray again. She looked into Tiki's eyes, then followed them as they turned to look down at her hand on the divine dragon's chest.

"I'll just…um…" said Robin in the silence before sideling away.

"I'm sorry," said Soleil after staring in disbelief at her hand for a few seconds before removing it, unaware they were now alone.

"Don't be," said Tiki softly.

"Do you, you know, have any one?" asked Soleil.

"No. There is no one who loves me."

Soleil noticed the odd phrasing of the reply but Tiki took a step backwards to the hut, her smile left Soleil in little doubt she was to follow. No sooner was the door closed than Tiki was up against her, her lips on hers, the warmth of her chest pressing into hers and the touch of bare skin against bare skin.

After the initial surge of passion and hunger, Tiki calmed down and took longer, fuller lunges at the first lips she'd felt against hers in centuries. After Soleil recovered from the shock of the initial flurry, she started exploring the beautifully toned body pressing her against the door. Her hands had only made it across Tiki's back and down to her ass before she felt her bikini being untied and, as it fell away, hands caressing her exposed chest. It was clear Tiki was very eager for it.

Dispensing with much in the way of foreplay at her partners desperation, Soleil undid Tiki's top then pushed her to the side to pin her to the wall. "How bad do you need this?" she purred before going to kiss her nipples.

"Fuck me," growled Tiki, pressing the girls head into her chest, it had been so long she couldn't restrain herself anymore, she needed the desperately sought for pleasure.

Soleil, face firmly held against the best boobs she'd had, obeyed the command and slipped Tiki's bottoms down before running her hand back up her inner thighs, finding the first trickle of the dragon's arousal coming down to meet her fingers. As her finger tip ran up Tiki's slit, the older woman took a shuddering breath, followed by a yelp of delight as her swollen clit felt its craved relief.

As she toyed with her clit, Soleil felt Tiki wrap her arms around her head, now crushing her into her right boob, luckily she was still positioned so her tongue could torment the nipple before her and, with her free hand able to slip in between the dragons arms, she began teasing the other. Though she couldn't see, it was clear Tiki was already being pushed up towards the heights of pleasure, judging by the moans, but this wasn't how she wanted to make her partner climax.

With significant effort, she managed to push out from her chest enough that she could slip free from Tiki's grip and dropped to her knees, bringing her tongue to bear to lap up her delicious pre-cum. As she hastened her speed, the dragon's knees gave way so she was now braced between her and the wall so she slowed her pace a little.

"No," gasped Tiki, "don't stop. Never stop."

Soleil looked up to see Tiki's lust filled expression looking down between those gorgeous mounds of perfect sexiness. As she watched, Tiki lifted one of her breasts and began sucking her own nipple, maintaining eye contact with her, hoping to both spur the youngster on and increase her own pleasure.

It certainly had the desired effect as Soleil used one hand to pull her own bikini bottoms down to start fingering herself as she switched her other hand and mouth, so she was now sucking Tiki's clit and furiously fingering her. After a few muffled moans, Tiki could no longer maintain her self-pleasuring as her head shot back with a cry of ecstasy, resulting in a considerable thump against the wall.

Soleil continued her stimulation as the dragon above quivered with orgasmic energy pulsing through her, her moans growing to a peak before dying off, at which point Soleil dropped down a little to lap up her cum.

It took half a minute before Tiki could move again and carefully knelt down so she and Soleil were again face to face, kissing her to taste her own cum, ensuring her tongue explored as much of Soleil as it could. As they kissed, she hooked an arm around Soleil and gently lay her down. "Move up," she said as she stood on all fours above her.

"You turn around," replied Soleil, there was no way she was missing a chance to sixty-nine.

Tiki did as suggested, eagerly leaning down to taste her conquest, her hips bucking a little at her touch, but she remained on her knees so she was too high for Soleil, hoping to tease her a little, but the girl just propped herself up to reach the nectar above her. She relented and repositioned so Soleil could lie down, freeing her hands for even more fun.

It was clear by the frequent twitching that Soleil was already close herself, so, eager to taste her delight, Tiki wasted no time and brought all her skill to bear on the teenager's dripping slit and swollen clit. It wasn't long before Soleil's technique was faltering, her breathing becoming sharper and her body feeling the first spasm of pleasure as she pushed higher and higher.

She could feel the coming orgasm and, with her last conscious though, held Tiki's sex against her face, knowing she was going to be very loud and there was nothing else she could to contain herself. She didn't even know what Tiki was doing to her know, her mind was gone but she felt her entire body burn with orgasmic bliss as it spasmed wildly beneath the dragon as her cries of delight were muffled by her dripping pussy.

She had no idea how long it lasted but she already felt exhausted when her thoughts came back. As she lay there panting, her head still spinning, Tiki reversed up her body to kiss her, lips against lips as her tongue sought out its counterpart for another injection of pleasure. After a few seconds she had to come up for breath, much to Soleil's relief.

"You're incredible," she panted, hoping talking would keep Tiki from kissing her again as she really needed some time to recover, muffling yourself may seem like a good idea, but it does make it hard to breath.

"I can say no less of you," said Tiki picking up on Soleil's need for a rest and sat back so Soleil's head was between her legs. She leant forward so her breasts were directly above Soleil's face and gently started stroking a nipple.

Looking up at the amazing sight, Soleil could see more than just arousal and lust in Tiki's expression. There was regret. After a few seconds, she hefted herself up to sit cross-legged facing her lover. "Who do you love?" she asked.

Tiki looked up at the ceiling as the guilt over what she had just done overcame her. "A woman named Say'ri."

"And she doesn't love you back?"

"No." As Soleil remained silent, she continued, "I met her when she came seeking my aid during the war. She woke me from my slumber and from the moment I laid eyes on her I knew she was special. I could see the love and dedication in her soul. I tried to forget about her as she would be dead in only a few decades and I didn't want such pain again, but I couldn't. I allowed myself to feel and told her, and she rejected me." She sighed as she relieved the pain of rejection again. She was brought back by Soleil taking her hand.

"Yet you still love her."

"I do. During the war she assigned herself the role of my bodyguard and I was gradually able to convince her we could be more than just master and servant, we could be true friends."

"And she went for it?"

"Yes. I have also raised my feeling since but she again rejected them."

"Well use me as an excuse to try again."

"How can I confess my love having just been intimate with another?"

"Because I don't know how someone could be friends with you, and be so loyal as to be your retainer, and not be a little bit in love with you. Say you've felt so lonely being so near to her but not in her arms that you sought comfort in the arms of another. Ooh, then you say you realised the only arms you want are hers. One confession of love." Seeing Tiki was sceptical she carried on, "The way I see it, she could be jealous or mad at you which shows she cares about who you sleep with, meaning she cares about you, or she'll be indifferent or mad at me for defiling you, meaning she doesn't care about you beyond being the Voice of Naga. If it's the second, then I'm sorry, if the first it's just duty holding her back and you can just force the issue."

"Force the issue?" questioned Tiki who was still processing the plan.

"Yeah, kiss her, don't let her say no, just go for it. I mean, don't keep going if she's trying to say no, don't, you know…"

"Of course not. The more I think about it the more I think this may give me an answer."

"I'm good with people," said Soleil as an explanation for her planning skills.

"And you are wise beyond your years, child."

"From you that means a lot. I was hoping for round two once I got my breath back but now… I can't when I know how much you love someone. I'm sorry if I pushed you into this."

"Little one, if you had attempted anything of the sort I would have simply eaten you."

"You did eat me-Ooooh you mean actual, like, dragon, eating someone. Do you do that a lot?"

"Only occasionally, but not for many centuries," said Tiki to reassure the girl. She knew people often became weary of her when they found this out and didn't want to alienate her young lover.

"It's no big deal, I've a friend back home who's been known to eat people she's killed. She's not human either, she's like a wolf version of Panne."

"Thank you, Soleil," said Tiki squeezing her hand.

"No problem, I'm not refusing to help someone in love."

"I know you probably here this a lot but you are very talented at the arts of pleasure."

"Yeah, I know. You were phenomenal, when's the last time you were with a woman?"

"I'm not sure, maybe seven hundred years."

"Well you've not lost any skill, another good argument for Say'ri."

"It's easy to see why you and Caeldori love each other."

"Truthfully, we're not dating. Cael just said that so Cordelia would have an easier time accepting it."

"But the love between you is undeniable," insisted Tiki, "it's so clear. How both of you are always next to each other when you're in a group, how you smile when she laughs, you touch each other at every opportunity. Even when you're flirting with another your eyes move to her."

"Do I love her?" asked Soleil accepting those were things expected from a romantic couple.

"Only you can know. Perhaps we should return to our friends."

"I suppose we can't sit in here all day," said Soleil as she got up and sought out her bikini. "How's this realm with topless sunbathing?"

"It's not unheard of but there are children present."

"Oh, yeah, that could give little Owain some new urges." Having sorted herself out, she saw Tiki had found hers as well. "You were so much cuter without it."

"I thought you said you couldn't now you know my feelings?"

"I can still think about you," said Soleil with a lustful smile.

"Well, whenever you're bored," said Tiki stepping up close to her, "think of me and fuck yourself." She then planted a delicate kiss on Soleil's lips as she felt the girl sag for a moment before straightening up again.

* * *

As Robin approached the group assembled on the beach, all eyes turned to her followed immediately by Chrom averting his gaze, followed a second later by Odin then all the adults but Caeldori and Rhajat.

"You can look, you know," she said to the crowd.

"You weren't wearing anything like that last time we were on a beach together," said Rhajat. "Care to slather me in oil this time?"

"I'll have to pass," said Robin, fairly sure that was just teasing.

"Heh. Your loss."

With a wary glance to Rhajat, Robin sat next to Sumia and Chrom and hoped no one would need to go back to the beach house for anything. It was, thankfully, situated a little way from the beach amongst the dunes to protect it against storms, but Robin still though she heard the occasional cry of passion above the sound of the wind and the birds. She hoped that was only because she was listening for it and no one else heard them.

When Tiki and Soleil finally arrived at the beach, they acted very natural and it seemed to Robin only Caeldori knew what they had done. Others may have had suspicions but it seemed they had got away with their fling.

As the day went on, the adults chatted or read while Odin, Cynthia and Ophelia were leading the children and Nowi in a series of games that ended up with mock battles with driftwood swords and shells substituting for spells. When they returned to the group for a drink and a snack, Soleil, regretting her decision not to join in, suggested volleyball which was immediately taken up. Cynthia immediately declared her and Soleil a team followed by Lissa dragging up her sister-in-law and Ophelia and Odin declaring themselves Team Aching Blood. Lucy managed to argue she was old enough to compete in the adult league with her father which left Thia, Noire, Owain, Nowi and Kana for the children's league, though Noire only played a couple of games before going to sit with her big sister and future mother. Caeldori hadn't planned on playing but, as Soleil was taken and then Robin volunteered to be referee, believing her bikini wouldn't survive an active game, she saw Tiki's face fall and realised the ancient dragon wanted to play and offered to partner her.

After the remaining four children had played a few games with Team Dragon Fang winning, the adult tournament began with significantly more competitive spirit. Eventually the final round saw Odin and Ophelia up against Soleil and Cynthia with Team Aching Blood winning after Ophelia flashed Soleil to distract her as her father spiked the winning point. Not that Soleil minded.

After lunch, with most happily sunbathing and several sleeping, Nowi and Kana were playing in the water, trying to make the biggest splash they could to soak the other. It had been going on for some time until Nowi attempted a splash by belly flopping. As she got up from the water, sorting her top, she turned to Kana but found she was gone. She instinctively ducked expecting a sneak attack from behind but none came. "Kana?" she asked which cause Rhajat to sit bolt upright.

As she looked around, the sea in front of her erupted and, with a significant squeal, she scrambled back while reaching for her dragonstone and transformed in time to be knocked over by Kana. Realising who her attacker was, Nowi started laughing which set Kana off too. The onlookers on the beach were then treated to the sight of two dragon's barley able to stand for laughing.

"Did I scare you?" asked Kana when she had enough breath back to speak.

"I was terrified," said Nowi, still giggling. "I thought you were sea monster coming to get me."

"Sea monster attack!" shouted Kana and leapt at Nowi who dodged sideways and tried to pin her down. After a little wrestling, the two parted and Nowi swept her wings back and pushed forward to win their biggest splash competition. Kana decided one last tackle would win her the wrestling competition and, as Nowi was off balance, she charged her, succeeded in knocking her over and pinning her on her back in the water, only her long neck remained above the surface.

"Owowowow."

"I'm sorry," said Kana jumping of off her causing an even louder 'ow'.

"You were on my wing," said Nowi as she tried to get up. On land she could use her wings to roll over but both were stretched out and the weight of water over them meant she couldn't lift them up. "I'm stuck," she said matter-of-factly.

"Hold on," said Kana moving carefully round her to avoid the outstretched wings. She stretched her neck under the stranded dragon and pushed her up until Nowi was clear of the water and could right herself.

"I'm hungry," declared Nowi.

"Me too," said Kana, "race you."

The two dragons charged out of the water and up to the slightly nervous party on the beach before Rhajat simply raised her hand and both girl slowed to a walk and transformed back.

"Can we have something to eat, Mama?" asked Kana.

"No, you've just had lunch."

"Please, Mama," pleaded Nowi.

"I'm not your Mama," pointed out Rhajat.

"Yes you are," said Nowi with absolute certainty. Seeing Rhajat still didn't believe her she explained, "all dragons are family, like Tiki's my big sister, Nah and Nah are my daughters and now Kana is my little sister. Since you're her mother, that makes you my mother too. See?"

"By that logic I'm the mother of a three-thousand-year-old."

"Only if you desire it, Mama," said Tiki causing a stir of laughter.

"It's so lonely being an only child," said Kana to make her mother feel sorry for abandoning her in the deeprealm and for being an only child. "So can we have something to eat?"

"Please," pleaded Nowi and Kana in unison.

With such cute faces, both doing all they could to look cuter, Rhajat gave in. "Fine," she sighed as she stood up and both girls took a hand, "but you're having fruit."

"Have you just adopted my mother?" asked Nah who'd been watching with interest.

"Apparently," answered Rhajat, annoyed that she'd been beaten. Motherhood had really softened her.

For the rest of the day, Nowi exclusively referred to Rhajat as 'Mama' and played the part of a happy daughter and sister. Rhajat grudgingly went along with it knowing it made Kana and Nowi happy to have more family and, while she would never admit it to her, she enjoyed having another daughter.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was gathering up their supplies and changing ready for the journey home. They hoped to be back for an evening meal together as the travellers, sans Odin and Ophelia, were planning to return home the next day. Rhajat, in particular, wanted to get back to spend a little time with just her and her Noires, something she could never have done as Tharja. Nowi helped by looking after Kana for the evening with the stern instructions from her mother that if she failed to take care of her little sister the world was not big enough to hide in.

After a couple of hours with her Noires, which Rhajat had quite enjoyed, they left for their own home so Rhajat sought out Kana and found her and Nowi in the castle games room playing board games.

"Mama!" shouted both girls as she came in as they abandoned their game and ran to hug her.

"Did you have fun?" asked Kana.

"I did," replied Rhajat as she hugged her other two daughters. "Just being able to talk with them is almost more than I hoped."

"Can we have a sleepover?" asked Nowi.

With the force of cuteness from the two faces looking up at her, Rhajat had no choice. "Of course. Do you want to take a game to our room?"

The two girls returned to the pile of games they'd played and Kana picked one out. "I like this one the best,"

"And we can all play it," said Nowi looking to Rhajat.

"Come on then," said Rhajat wondering what she had let herself in for.

The three of them retired to Rhajat and Kana's room and played the game before Rhajat insisted it was time for bed. Kana, who didn't want to sleep tonight, insisted they tell scary stories. Hers were somewhat lacklustre and Nowi purposely didn't tell a really scary story, when you've lived for a thousand years you've seen enough horror to scare adults sleepless, and Rhajat told one story meant for children before again insisting it was bedtime. With a stern look, Kana accepted she was tired and they got ready for bed. A few minutes after getting into bed, Kana's breathing told Rhajat she was asleep.

"Rhajat?" came Nowi's soft voice from the darkness.

"Mmm?"

"Thank you for today."

"Which part?"

"Pretending to be my mother," said Nowi quietly and sounded to Rhajat as if she was upset. "It was nice to feel like I had her again."

Rhajat lay quiet for several seconds, unsure how to respond. "Go to sleep, sweetheart," she decided would be best.

"Night, Mama," said Nowi, happy that it maybe hadn't just been today that she had a mother.

"Good night,"

* * *

The next morning, Rhajat was up at her usual time while Kana and Nowi were still asleep. She tidied their room and laid out two set of clothes, one blue and one green, before standing in front of her daughters, still sound asleep. She stood there for some time looking at them both, Kana curled up and Nowi spread out with an arm over Kana's stomach. She concluded she wanted another child and wondered how open Corrin would be to adopting. "Girls," she said softly.

"Mmm," mumbled Nowi as she roused and woke Kana as she turned over.

"Time to get up," she said more sternly as she pulled the sheet back. As the two dragons forced themselves into wakefulness and got out of bed she added, "there's warm water in the basin, wash your faces then get dressed. You can choose which you want between you."

Nowi looked at the two dresses laid out. "What's wrong with my own clothes?"

"No daughter of mine is going out dressed like that."

Nowi was ecstatic to hear this, it was proper teenage parenting, even if it was half a millennium early. After they had washed and dressed, Rhajat sat Kana down first and brushed her hair before putting it into her bun and then sat Nowi down. After several minutes, and lot of wincing from Nowi as Rhajat forcibly detangled her mane, they were ready to go to breakfast. On the way, Rhajat made it very clear that she expected Nowi to actually brush her hair before the next time they visited.

Over the course of the morning the others came to say goodbye to the travellers before they began the journey home. Shortly before noon, Rhajat, Kana, Laslow, Soleil and Caeldori were ready to leave, with the last of their friends and family standing with them at the city gates to see them off.

Both sets of Soleil's grandparents had given her something to remember them, including a new bandana from Olivia. Caeldori felt somewhat awkward as she said goodbye to her former self and former husband before Soleil pulled them all in for a group hug. Noire, Noire, Nowi and Nah, there mostly for her mother, came to see off Rhajat and Kana.

Having said goodbye and hugged both her human daughters, Rhajat turned to Nowi only to have the small dragon clamp on to her. The others noticed Rhajat hugging her back and that she seemed to genuinely like having her as her daughter. When Nowi eventually felt she could let go again, she stepped back and handed her mother a small bag containing some of her scales to help her in divination.

Nah, watching her mother react like a child saying goodbye to parent, realised that, even though she was a thousand years old and a mother, she was supposed to still be a child. As Nowi stood watching the travellers leave and trying not to cry, Nah hugged her from behind and decided that maybe she needed to be the mother in their relationship sometimes.

The travellers returned to the hole between worlds, which they were all glad to see was still open and to the correct time, before making their way back to Fort Corrin where they split. Laslow returned to Nohr, Rhajat and Kana to Valla and Caeldori and Soleil to Hoshido. Soleil found it quite hard to watch her father leaving without her as it dawned on her it may be some time before she sees either of her parents again. Caeldori made her feel better by promising plenty of annual leave.

* * *

Arriving back at Castle Shirasagi, Caeldori took Soleil back to her room to drop off her bags of presents and purchases. As Soleil was about to leave to drop hers of in her servant-sized room down the hall, Caeldori took her hand. "It's so big in here," she commented looking around her giant, sparsely decorated room. "You could easily have two people living here. Would you like to move in with me?"

"Is that normal for a retainer?" asked Soleil knowing it certainly wasn't in Nohr.

"No, but you're not a normal retainer," she said lifting Soleil's hand to kiss it.

"I think I love you," said Soleil abruptly.

"I didn't think you were the falling in love type," teased Caeldori.

"I thought so too, but Tiki said some things about us and I think, maybe I am. Do you-" she began before Caeldori's lips were against hers.

"Of course I love you," said Caeldori, slightly exasperated Soleil couldn't tell already. "I've been taking you on dates for a month; the walks, picnics, nights out."

"So are we moving in together, like, as a couple?"

In answer, Caeldori kissed her again. She then began removing her girlfriend's top, eager for their first time as a romantic couple.

* * *

As Rhajat and Kana approached their home, Rhajat reached out with her mind to find Corrin and warped her and Kana straight to her.

"Mama!" squealed Kana as she jumped on her surprised mother.

"Kana! Oh, I've missed you my little one," said Corrin lifting Kana up. She was getting a little too big to do it nowadays so Corrin had to quickly put her back down. "Did you enjoy your vacation?"

"It was so fun," said Kana nearly bouncing, "everyone was so nice and the best bit is I have six sisters!"

"Six?" questioned Corrin glancing up at Rhajat. "What has Mama been doing without me?"

Rhajat chuckled at the impossible insinuation she may have cheated but stayed silent as she knew Kana would explain.

"I've got two human sisters called Noire and I've got four dragon sisters. They're Nowi, Tiki, Nah and Nah. Nowi's the same age as me, well she's a thousand but she looks the same age as me and we had so much fun playing together. Tiki's older than us and she's so clever and pretty and nice and Nah pretends she's grown up but she really likes playing too and little Nah was too young to join in but she's really sweet."

"I don't know if I've seen you so excited," said Corrin as Kana took a breath.

"I wish you'd been there," said Kana.

"Me too," added Rhajat.

"I'm sorry my loves. Next time, I promise I'll come with you. Now, tell me everything."

Kana told her mother everything they'd done in great detail, not necessarily in order as she was too excited to slow down and think but in the end she did manage to include everything. She was telling about her sleepover with Nowi when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," said Corrin.

"My Ladies," said Jakob with a respectful nod. "Dinner will be served in five minutes."

"Thank you Jakob." As he left with another respectful nod, she turned to Kana. "Go and wash your hands for dinner, sweetheart."

"Yes Mama," said Kana as she headed for the washroom.

As the door closed, Corrin took Rhajat's hands and stood pressed against her as she kissed her. After several kisses she moved away a fraction of a step to look her lover in the eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Did it really go as well with Noire as Kana said?"

"It did," said Rhajat with a smile. "She knows I can be better than the beast that she calls mother."

"Beast is a little strong," said Corrin softly as she stroked her wife's cheek.

"Sorry. I was a bad mother, that much you cannot argue."

"But you're an amazing mother now."

"And I liked having a big family."

"You did? I though you may just have been acting for Kana."

"I couldn't stop myself treating Nowi exactly the same as her. Her very existence brought out motherly instinct."

"Well, once the kingdom is sorted out and I have some free time, maybe we can talk about having another. Not using your spell."

"Agreed."

The two stood looking into each other's eyes, seeing the possible future ahead.

"Our bed was cold without you," said Corrin as she leaned in to kiss her wife.

"Aww," cooed Kana watching from the door causing her mothers to stop. "I like seeing you kiss; you look so happy."

"Come on," said Corrin holding out a hand for Kana. "Dinner time."

* * *

Upon arriving back at Castle Krakenberg, Laslow first went to his and Selena's bed chamber to drop off his bag and hoped he may find his wife there but was informed on the way by a maid that Lady Camilla had gone out with her retainers and wasn't expected back until later. As he entered their room, he saw a large pile of bags and realised Selena had done a lot of stress shopping. A cursory glance over them also had him hoping Camilla had paid for some of it or they may now be broke. After laying out the present he had brought back for his wife on the bed, he went to report to Lord Xander.

It was late when Lord Xander retired for the evening and Laslow could head back to his chambers. As he entered, he saw his wife standing in front of the mirror wearing the yukata he had brought back for her.

"Oh, you're back?" question Selena trying to sound indifferent.

"Happy to see me?" asked Laslow as he hugged her from behind, ending with his hands joined over her stomach, unwilling to let her go.

"I guess," she replied but the smile gave it away.

"I missed you," said Laslow kissing her shoulder.

"Me too," affirmed Selena placing her hands over his. "Has Soleil gone to Hoshido?"

"She has."

"I miss her," said Selena, avoiding catching her husband's gaze in the mirror.

"She's with you mother so you know she's safe and Caeldori promised to give her plenty of leave."

Selena continued looking down at the corner of the mirror for a few seconds before voicing her thoughts. "We need to be better parents for the next one."

"Are you-" began Laslow sliding his hands down her stomach.

"No," she said softly, dissuading either the thought she was already pregnant or in the mood to try, "but, soon would be nice. We have to do better for them than we did for Soleil and actually be parents."

"No argument from me," said Laslow looking at his blushing wife in the mirror. "You'll certainly never find me unwilling," he added as he hugged her tighter and kissed her neck to get a reaction.

"Down boy," said Selena with a giggle as Laslow loosened his grip and started gently swaying the two of them side to side. She leant back into him and let him take some of her weight as she enjoyed the moment. After a while she asked, "is this the yukata I got at the hot spring?"

"Your mother asked me if I could bring it to you."

"I can't believe she kept it all these years."

"She kept everything of yours," said Laslow noting how it upset her. "Soleil said she looked heartbroken when she was told you weren't with us."

"I should have gone," said Selena quietly. "I just-"

"It's alright," said Laslow knowing she didn't want to say she couldn't cope.

"Anyway," she said sounding like her usual confident self as she stood up and walkout out of her husband's arms, "how is everyone, all alive?"

"Aside from Lucina who's still missing, all are very much alive and well."

"Well, mostly good news then." She undid the belt of the yukata and let it fall open a little to reveal she was only wearing panties underneath. "Did any girl catch your eye?"

"I must confess there was one," began Laslow, enjoying seeing his wife's expression harden and close the yukata. "A very cute young thing called Severa," he continued causing his wife to smirk instead, "I feel she's going to be breathtakingly beautiful when she grows up."

"Alright, that was a reasonably good line," she conceded and dropped the yukata to the floor, happy to see Laslow's gaze fixed on her. "So, really how is everyone?" she asked as she looked out her pyjamas.

As Selena dressed and got into bed, Laslow filled her in with what all their friends had done during their absence and how their parents and younger selves were getting on. She said she had been thinking while he was gone and had decided she wanted to be herself again, to be Severa. Laslow was a little disappointed as he'd lost all his moon metaphors but was happy to call her by her true name, though he decided he would stick with Laslow as he wanted to avoid the confusion the name change would inevitable cause.


	12. Chapter 12 – Royal Relations

It is often said that with stability, comes prosperity. This was beginning to show itself in the realm now that Anaknos and the Vallite forces had been vanquished. The three new monarchs of Hoshido, Nohr and Valla, aided by family, friends, diplomats and civil servants were ensuring cooperation between the two ancient enemies and the newly reformed country between them, made of ceded land either side of the Bottomless Canyon. The rebuilding of these kingdoms was well underway after having been blighted by war for so long.

While Corrin was focused inwards to stabilise her half-Nohrian and half-Hoshidan population, receiving help from both her eldest brothers for initial resources, a trade deal had been struck between the brothers. Hoshido's abundant and fertile farmland was now looking to increase production to trade for the greater mineral wealth found in Nohr. This trade deal between them would greatly alleviate the suffering of Nohr's people but, even when the rulers both agree on what is needed, it requires many civil servants and, even worse, accountants to ensure all goes smoothly. This tends to result in a lot of meetings and discussions.

Today, over two months on from the formal end of hostilities, a party from Hoshido was arriving in Windmire for another round of negotiations. Heading a group of senior officials was King Ryoma with Crown Prince Shiro and Lady Hinoka who, as general of all of Hoshido's armed forces, was required when it came to logistics of using troops to assist with safe delivery. Princess Caeldori had also requested to be included as, while the throne was not destined for her, she desired to support her family and it was agreed by all she would be a key figure in the future of Hoshido. Many were amazed a teenager had such detailed knowledge of how to run a country but what no one knew, apart from her fellow Ylisseans, was that her mind, and so her knowledge, was some way into its second century.

As the group was escorted to the main gates of Castle Krakenberg, they were met by King Xander and Queen Charlotte.

"Welcome, my friends. I trust your journey was uneventful?" enquired Xander, proffering has hand to Ryoma.

"Indeed," confirmed Ryoma, firmly shaking his counterpart's hand. "We had the wind at our backs so we made excellent time."

"Come, we've prepared some refreshments for you all before we see to our business."

"Good to see you again, my lady," said Hinoka with a bow to the queen.

"Stop it with that," said Charlotte puling her into a hug. "Are we fucking while you're here?" she whispered.

"Definitely."

"Dear?" called Charlotte to her husband. "I trust Lady Hinoka won't be caught up in meetings all day? It would be nice if we could spend some time together."

"I wouldn't imagine so," posited Xander looking to Ryoma.

"Of course not. We only need you for the logistics which I doubt we'll get to for a few hours."

"Wonderful," chirped Charlotte. "Perhaps we could take our leave just now?"

"I don't see why not," confirmed Xander.

"Great, come on, I've got an outfit I'd like you opinion on first."

"Alright but you know I'm not much into fashion, right?"

"Oh but I think you'll like this one."

As Charlotte led them to her dressing room, the two talked about the public aspect of their lives, how strange it was to be settled in one place and to be parted from many of the friends they'd made.

"Here we are," announced Charlotte as she unlocked her dressing room door.

"Oh, wow," was all Hinoka could manage. The room was huge with three walls filled with racks of clothes, two large chest-of-drawers and rows of shoes with a privacy screen in one corner and the free wall containing a large sofa. There were also several mirrors on casters, presumably so they could be positioned to give an all-around view.

"Have a seat and close your eyes," ordered Charlotte as she locked the door behind them.

"Okay." Feeling it slightly odd, Hinoka obeyed, finding the sofa to be very comfortable. She heard a drawer being opened then closed, followed by the rustle of fabric as Charlotte presumably undressed. "So what are we doing?" she asked after a while of silence.

"I'm getting your opinion on an outfit," reiterated the queen.

That was all the information she was getting it seemed, so she sat, eyes closed, wondering when they were going to fuck.

"You can look."

She opened her eyes to see a vision of lust before her. Her fuck buddy was wearing black stockings with black patent leather heels and a cupless corset which amplified her already magnificent chest. What really caught Hinoka's eye, however, was the ten-inch long, two-inch diameter cock protruding from her pussy. She'd already grown rather horny in anticipation but now her arousal erupted.

"You like?" asked Charlotte, stroking her temporary appendage. "It's a new design of strap-on where you don't even need a harness, courtesy of certain travelling merchant. Now, get your clothes off." Hinoka was off the sofa and stripping immediately, clearly she liked it. "Let's see how you'd treat Subaki," she suggested.

"You are ridiculously hot, Slut," said Hinoka, pulling off her last item of clothing. She dropped to her knees and took just the head in mouth, maintaining eye contact as she bobbed her head then groaned. She then grasped the shaft with one hand and began stroking as she took as much into her mouth as she could.

"He's a lucky man," commented Charlotte, "you look like such a natural with a cock in your mouth."

Hinoka went to release the false appendage but licked all the way underneath the head of it to flick the tip. "I'll take that as a compliment but I'm not sure it is," she joked. "I do like giving oral though, some people say it's degrading but it's such a turn on."

"Totally agree," assured the queen. "If you like it, just do it. That's my motto when it comes to sex."

"Do you like my cunt?" asked Hinoka.

"Yes," came the instant reply.

"Just do it," echoed Hinoka as she walked backwards to sit on the edge of the sofa with her legs spread. She was a little put out that Charlotte turned away and took something from a drawer.

"It would hurt if I did you without lube," she explained after seeing Hinoka looking annoyed as she rubbed the gel along the shaft. She set the tub down on top and took the box of her other toys containing a couple of butt plugs and three dildos in different sizes. "For later," she added.

"All I want is that one," clarified Hinoka, fingering herself as she hadn't yet got what she needed.

"How badly do you want it?" asked Charlotte as she strutted over, swinging her hips.

"Don't make me beg." She got a sly smile showing that was exactly what she needed to do. "Please fuck me, break my pussy open with your big, thick cock," she pleaded with a smirk.

"Ooh, kinky, does Subaki get that too?" the queen asked as she spread her feet wide and lowered herself down, but just holding off from fucking her.

"He doesn't need the encouragement, unlike some." She grabbed the slippery dildo and positioned it. "Now fuck me hard."

Charlotte pressed the head into her friend's dripping pussy, gently pushing until it slipped in to a moan, then slammed the entire length in to a huge, but very happy, grunt.

"Fuck, that's big," moaned Hinoka, loving every inch of it. The cock was only a little longer than her husband's, but the width spreading her insides that felt so much more. As Charlotte then began pounding her hard and fast, clit slamming against clit to sparks of pleasure, the princess closed her eyes for a second but was brought back as clawed hands grabbed her right boob, the queen of Nohr's nails digging in. "Feeling a bit rough today?" she asked before a loud groan forced its way out.

"I just want to hear you scream," she replied with a grin. She released the boob and instead pinched her nipple between her nails, getting a delicious yelp.

"Is this all some-" began Hinoka but couldn't stop the moan as Charlotte's free hand pressed on her clit. "Gods, I'm so close already."

"You're welcome," purred Charlotte, leaning in to swap tongues. She slowed her strokes as she did so, becoming long and slow on the withdrawal, then a sharp thrust back in, getting first a long groan, then a sharp yelp. With the kiss, the dildo, and hands toying with nipples and clit, Hinoka didn't take long until she was writhing beneath her. With a pinch to her clit, Hinoka came, her body going wild and, as hoped, a scream of orgasmic joy, though Charlotte maintained the kiss to muffle her, she couldn't risk any passers-by overhearing.

As soon as she had air back in her lungs, Hinoka began laughing. "I must be easy to have came so quick. Is there a little sadist streak in you somewhere? I get the feeling you liked hurting me."

"I'll do what I think will get you going the most in the moment," commented Charlotte. "And it did."

"Really did. Can I fuck you?" she asked.

"You want a turn with the cock?" she asked with lust dripping from her words as she slipped it out of the Hoshidan's pussy. "I hoped you might." She then slipped it out of hers.

Hinoka now saw how it worked, it was essential a twin ended dildo that hooked into the wearer. She took it but couldn't resist sucking the end that had so recently been in her partner.

"Don't think you're wearing it right," laughed Charlotte. "Ooh, I wonder if I could deepthroat it and a have a mouth cock?

"I'm fucking you first," stated Hinoka, slipping it in before Charlotte suggested trying that. "Let's try mouth cocks after that."

"How'd you want me?" asked Charlotte with a voice of silk as she bent down and pushed her chest together with her forearms.

"All fours, I think."

"Good choice." She bounced onto the sofa, being careful not to damage it or Hinoka with her high heels, and presented herself.

Hinoka took a moment to enjoy the view before stroking up her stockings and over the queen's thick ass. "The stockings feel gorgeous," she observed as she ran her hands back down them.

"Ever worn a pair for Subaki?"

"Hoshido doesn't really do sexy underwear."

"Then we should go shopping and get you a set before you go home," suggested Charlotte as she felt hands grabbing her ass and spreading her cheeks.

Hinoka pressed the head against the glistening opening. "If we've time, I'll take you up on that." She then slipped the head in but, rather than going for a quick reward as Charlotte had done, she took her time, gently fucking with just the first few inches.

"Tease," accused Charlotte, secretly loving it, her body already twitching with anticipation.

"Well, maybe I want you to beg for it."

"Please fuck me, break my pussy open with your big, thick cock," echoed Charlotte, though with a laugh at the end.

"A little more," coaxed Hinoka as she gave a little more dildo as a reward.

"Please, mistress, give me your cock, I can't survive without it, it's the best I've ever had," wailed Charlotte before bouncing her ass on the aforementioned cock.

"I'll accept that." She then slammed the whole length, causing Charlotte's head to jerk back and then loll, bouncing with each thrust as a low moan was forced out.

After a few seconds, Charlotte found the strength in her neck again and held her head up. "Such vigor," she groaned, looking over her shoulder. "First timers aren't usually this controlled with a strap-on."

"Same muscles as riding," pointed out Hinoka. "I'm riding you after all, but I think it should be clear who's in charge here." Moving from kneeling behind her, she put one leg on the ground and grabbed the back of the sofa to lift herself up so she was now above Charlotte, still able to fuck her, but, more importantly, could reach her neck. She grabbed the queen and pushed her down into the sofa, getting a very excited giggle in return. With Charlotte now pinned in place, she focused on her rhythm, fine tuning it for speed and power. She then realised switching hands, so she could balance herself with her hand on Charlotte's neck and the elbow against the back of the sofa, would mean her other hand was free. After a quick switch between thrusts, her free hand pushed under her groaning partner to grab a gorgeous tit and was reminded of just how great they felt, how soft and warm they were against her hand.

"Harder," groaned Charlotte, "grab me harder."

Hinoka did as ordered and grabbed as tight as she dared, worried about going too far and hurting her. It seemed to be good as her conquest moaned as a tremor ran through her.

"Harder," moaned Charlotte, her shuddering body and her voice showing she was getting close.

Hinoka, against her own judgment, crushed the boob she had in her hand and got a yelp containing both pain and very clear pleasure. Under the stimuli of this, the ferocious pounding behind her and the turn on from being restrained, Charlotte was coming within seconds, her cries muffled by the sofa as her body spasmmed as the flames of orgasm ricocheted through her, her cunt strangling the thickness stirring her insides. Hinoka kept fucking her for a while to keep her high but eventually slowed as the queen fell still, but for the occasional twitch.

"Sex coma?"

"Very nearly," came a weak voice as Charlotte turned her head for air. "Wait," she called as Hinoka went to withdraw, "leave it in, I like feeling full."

"Ever been full in here?" asked Hinoka, pressing a finger against her seemingly exhausted partner's ass hole.

"Loads of times, I've got toys just for that." Realising Hinoka hadn't recognised the plugs, she thought it may be best to discourage her from going for her ass right now. "I'd need to loosen up first to take you up the ass and once we had we'd need to wash it. Madam was always clear you never move from ass to pussy."

Hinoka had been thinking of trying it but realised this was Charlotte saying no, she then realised there was something of far greater magnitude in there. "Madam?" she questioned, feeling Charlotte stiffen below her.

"Damn, I shouldn't have said that, but since I have," she said as she slipped forward and off the dildo before turning to lie on her back, "if you fill me back up, I may as well tell you."

"You don't have to," assured Hinoka, but filling her full again anyway.

"It's alright, I trust you. Only Xander and my parents know, but I used to work as a prostitute when I was fourteen up to seventeen." She expected to see disapproval on Hinoka's face but saw only interest. "My family were poor and at fourteen, I looked pretty much as I do now so everyone assumed I was legal. I'd already lost my virginity and loved sex, so I'd have been having about as much even if I wasn't being paid for it."

"Sounds about right," interjected Hinoka jovially to ensure Charlotte knew she was fine with this.

"And given I looked liked this," continued Charlotte with a gesture to her body, "I could charge a lot. Well, the brothel was a scum pit so a lot there wasn't that much really, but it was enough for me to help pay our rent and buy clothes and food."

Hinoka began to feel guilty for having grown up in a castle with no worries about something as basic as having shelter or food.

"I can't think a princess would know, but you occasionally get headhunted for other brothels and I moved to a much classier establishment with so much better pay where I met a minor royal. I think he'd be like Xander's eighth cousin or something, very far from the throne but still royal. He visited me a lot, he gave me gifts beyond my fee and after a few months I asked him to take me away from it all. He... laughed at me, called me all sorts of names and but made it very clear I was nothing to him but his favourite cum dump. I was upset at the time," she added, seeing Hinoka looking concerned, "but it was what I needed to hear, really. I realised my prince would never find me in a whorehouse so I thought I'd use my fighting experience and try to get into the royal guard."

"Wait, fighting experience? In a brothel?"

"I did say the first one I worked in was a scum pit. Half the time, customers would pay you, fuck you, then beat you up and steal their payment back and anything else they could. Or, they tried to, I'm just naturally strong so even at fourteen it took a lot to get past me and Madam had us all do self-defence training. Now, Lady Hinoka, is my tale of debauchery and woe turning you on?"

Hinoka realised her hips were moving on their own and she was, indeed, gently fucking the former prostitute. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Don't be. Would you like to have seen me getting fucked hard in the ass? Deepthroating until I nearly pass out? How about taking a cock in the pussy, ass and mouth simultaneously?" Hinoka was getting quicker now. "I've been left so exhausted after gangbangs I could barely stand after so much effort and so many orgasms. I've had a lesbian gangbang where we ended up in a pile, writhing and screaming, no idea whose cunt you were eating or who's eating you. My biggest gangbang was at the classy establishment where I was hired for an entire day by a group of eighteen men, three hours straight sex in the morning and they soaked me with a bukkake for my lunch."

"A what?" asked Hinoka, now rapidly fucking the kinky queen.

"It's where the woman kneels in the middle of a circle and all the men cum on her face and tits."

"That sounds disgusting."

"It is, really disgusting. It's in your eyes and your hair and they didn't let me leave to wash all day so it was crusted over me, but you get paid a huge amount for a group and my boss always gives the girl a day off to recover, you need it.

"How big is fun before it becomes draining?" asked Hinoka, who had slowed a little at her disgust but was picking up speed again.

"Four maximum, I think. You can pay attention to everyone without it feeling like work." She moaned as Hinoka's stimulation set her off again. "Want to do my ass?"

"Yes," came the instant, and very enthusiastic, reply.

"Off," commanded the queen, and, once freed, got up to fetch the thinnest of her dildos which she could take anally without a warm up. With some lube applied, she returned to the sweaty falcon knight. "Your first double penetration, I take it?"

"I've never given or received," admitted Hinoka.

"Thought so, you innocent little thing," teased Charlotte. "Fuck my pussy any way you like but be gentle with this, at first, anyway."

Having handed the dildo over, she took up her doggy stance again and pressed her ass back against the sodden strap-on. Hinoka moved back a little to position it, then slipped the whole length in before aiming the dildo. Before she could do anything with it, there was a scraping sound at the door and both women froze as it opened.

"I knew locktouch would be useful to learn," commented Caeldori as she locked the door behind her. "Mother, you're wanted in the discussions," she announced as she walked over and sat on the sofa such that Charlotte's head was over her lap. Though she didn't show it, she rather liked the queen's outfit.

"Want to touch them?" asked Charlotte with a grin, seeing Caeldori eyeing her hanging chest.

Caeldori reached beneath the queen of Nohr and grasped a gigantic breast. "It's so heavy," she said, surprised at the weight as her hand started squeezing and stroking on its own accord.

"Best you've had right? Want to get under me and suck? Or maybe you want eaten?"

Charlotte watched as Caeldori got off the sofa and went to move the large castored mirror so she'd be able to see what was happening, before going to make out with her mother. This spurred Hinoka on and, as her thrusting speed increased, Caeldori take the dildo from her mother's hand and positioned it against her ass.

"Do you want me to?" asked Caeldori as she broke away from her mother's lips.

"Fuck me," growled Charlotte as she watched the two of them in the mirror. She'd done a lot during her previous career but she'd never had a mother-daughter threesome, something she'd always wanted.

As she resumed the kiss with her mother, Caeldori applied pressure and gently slipped the dildo in, pushing in a few inches then withdrawing, pushing in a couple of inches more with the next thrust and repeating until the full length was buried inside her.

With Hinoka's vigorous fucking and the gentler stimulation in her ass, combined with watching the incestuous lesbian make-out session, Charlotte was already moaning as little flares of pleasure appeared in the wake of the big event. She lay down to watch the show as she was worried her arms were going to give way and she'd miss something. As she did so, Hinoka began rubbing her daughter's crotch above her clothing and, as their lips parted to show their tongues dancing in pleasure, the erotic charge overtook Charlotte and she had to bury her face in the sofa to muffle her orgasmic moaning. Her body jerked violently against the double impalement from behind but, as the initial volume lessened to gasping, she could look back in the mirror to enjoy the incest causing another spike in her pleasure.

When it was clear Charlotte had came down, Caeldori left the dildo in her ass and stood up. "You really are needed in the discussions, Mother."

"Oh, I thought that was just an excuse to break in here," admitted her mother as she got up to dress.

"You're leaving?" asked Charlotte, sitting up on her knees, the dildo still deep in her ass. "Shame, because that was one of the hottest things I've ever been part of. Any chance we could do it again?" she asked the younger redhead. She needed to see that kind of phenomenally hot incest again but preferably to see them going much further.

"I cannot promise anything, my lady," said Caeldori as her mother frantically got dressed. "Though you are very beautiful," she added, bending down to kiss the queen on the left nipple, then the right. "And they are the best I've had."

"Have I missed anything?"asked Hinoka looking around the room.

"You're as you were," confirmed Caeldori before picking up a bottle of perfume and spraying her mother who inhaled at the wrong time. "I don't want you smelling of sex, it's entirely believable Lady Charlotte had you try some perfume."

"Okay, good point," admitted Hinoka with a sticky taste in her mouth.

"So," began Charlotte, still sitting in her lingerie with a dildo in her ass, "we're done for the day I take it?"

"I expect we'll be busy for the rest of the morning and afternoon."

"Sorry to cut it short," began Hinoka.

"Oh don't be a fool, you have a duty to attend to. Are we still going shopping at some point?"

"If there's time," repeated Hinoka as Caeldori unlocked the door and checked no one was about who might see the queen in such an outfit. "I hope there will be," she added as she left.

Charlotte, still horny, grabbed the strap-on and started fucking her pussy and ass, thinking of two sexy redheads making out.

...

 _Author's note: well, that was short one but I wanted to do a follow up with Charlotte and Hinoka and there was no chapter that could fit into so it had to just be a quick fuck. A quickie can be fun though._


	13. Chapter 13 – Lost Heroes

With all the changes taking place to her country and her people, Camilla had been considering the role she wanted to play going forward. After much thought, she had decided that being a royal was not the life she wanted for herself, she wanted time with her family and friends rather than having to deal with the people and attend events with stuck up nobles she hated. After discussions with Xander, he agreed that she may step down, but he refused to allow her to relinquish her title and insisted that the crown would still provide for her. No matter what changes may happen, she would always be his younger sister and he would do whatever was in his power to make her happy.

With that matter settled, she told Severa and Beruka that she would be retiring to a manor house the crown owned in the east of Nohr and, if they wished, they could come with her or she would release them from their vows. Severa immediately asked if their pay would remain the same as retainers to a retired royal and, after assurance that was the case, agreed to stay with her, though Camilla hoped that was just the pretext to stay with her as a friend. Beruka simply said that whether Camilla released her or not, she would protect her until her end.

With her friends and retainers coming, Camilla only had to convince Velouria that this change was a good thing. Keaton was happy enough and was looking forward to exploring the nearby towns but their daughter was completely against it, wanting everything in her life to stay the same. After much comforting, it was when Camilla pointed out that it would be much more fun for Selkie to be in the country and, being close to the new border with Valla and so closer to Hoshido, she would be able to visit her parents and friends more often, that Velouria relented.

The following day, a selection of servants were dispatched with the first load of crates to ensure the manor was suitable for its new residents with Keaton, Velouria and Selkie starting the journey the next week with the next batch that a messenger had requested be sent. A couple of weeks after the decision, the final convoy was ready to move their remaining belongings out of Castle Krakenburg. Beruka's meagre possessions barely filled one crate while Camilla and Severa still had a multitude of every conceivable thing they may need. Before they left, Severa took Laslow aside and said her goodbyes so that the others would not see the tears as she prepared to leave her husband, she would be visiting frequently but knowing they wouldn't see each other every day hurt. Laslow, similarly upset at their parting, reminded her that she would have half the journey time to visit her mother and daughter in Hoshido.

While the convoy went by road, Camilla and Severa flew together on wyvern and falicorn with Beruka flying a little ahead to scout for threats. It would still take a few hours even by air, and, during the conversation, Severa confessed to Camilla how much she had been missing Soleil and asked if she would be allowed to visit her soon. Camilla immediately soothed any concerns saying she could visit Soleil or Laslow whenever she wished.

"There is another reason I might want to visit Hoshido," said Severa who had been wondering when to tell Camilla the last bit of her origin.

"That we have good friends there?" guessed Camilla.

"And that. But the one I was thinking of is that Caeldori is my reincarnated mother."

"Oh," said Camilla tactfully, "I would not have guessed that one."

"When I came here, I planned to go home at some point but apparently I never did. She reincarnated to find me and make sure I was alright."

"Are you annoyed she skipped a generation?" asked Camilla.

"What?" asked Severa in return before realising she was referencing her mother's relationship with her daughter. "Oh that's disgusting. Why would you say that?"

Camilla could only laugh in response. "I'm sorry my dear. That must be odd for you."

"Very," said Severa bluntly before softening a little. "But they're clearly in love so I can't object to seeing my mother or daughter happy."

"Poor Caeldori," mused Camilla, "it must be torture to live an entire life and not know what happened to her baby."

"Cordelia," corrected Severa. "And she knows I'm fine now."

"How?" questioned Camilla.

"Well, Caeldori found a hole between our realms and a few of them went home shortly after Lord Ryoma's coronation for a few days. Laslow and Soleil told her."

"The day you took leave?"

"Yes, I didn't go, I had to stay with you."

"You 'had' to do nothing of the sort," retorted Camilla. "What you had to do was go home to see your poor mother. Where is this hole? We're going there as soon as we've unpacked, you will see your mother and apologise for making her worry."

"My lady," began Severa but as Camilla turned to look at her, she immediately realised there was no choice in this. "Yes, my lady," she sighed.

"Good girl," said Camilla warmly. "Now which direction would you like your room to face?"

For the rest of the journey, her imminent return home preyed on Severa's mind but Camilla kept up the conversation to distract her. As they approached the house, Camilla led them down to the stabling area at the rear where they were met and their mounts taken care of.

"Aunt Camilla!" came a shout from the house as the three turned to see Kana charging across the grass toward them.

Camilla scooped her up and planted a big kiss on her cheek. "Well, this is a nice surprise," she cooed. "Are your mamas here too?"

"Ah-huh, we came to surprise you. We brought presents."

"Oh, our first housewarming gifts, aren't you sweet," she said kissing her again and making Kana laugh as she kept kissing. "Let's go find your mamas," she said moving towards the house and not putting her niece down.

"We were beginning to think you weren't coming," said Corrin from the doorway as she, Rhajat, Keaton, Velouria and Selkie came out to greet them.

"Lunch us ready, we had to wait on you," said Keaton glancing at Corrin who had been the one to make him wait.

"It seems you get a stay of execution," said Camilla turning to Severa who was clearly happy their visit to Ylisse would have to be postponed. "We'll have lunch then go."

"You're not staying?" asked Velouria with a hint of panic.

"It turns out my dear Severa hasn't seen her mother in years so we're going to fix that with a little adventure to visit the realm she's from. Would you care to come?" she asked the assembled group.

"As it happens," began Corrin, "we were heading to Ylisse after here."

"Splendid," said Camilla with a clap of her hands. "It'll be one big family trip."

"Who knows what treasure we'll find in a different realm," grinned Keaton to his daughter.

"Are there kitsune or wolfskin?" asked Selkie eagerly.

"There are manaketes and taguel," replied Rhajat, not bothering to explain what that they were. "Ophelia, Elise and Odin are there already," she added to Camilla, having remembered seeing the foreign royalty arriving two days ago as Tharja.

"Is that where they all went? Elise said it was just a family holiday. It'll be a wonderful surprise when we all show up."

"So, lunch?" asked Keaton of Corrin who nodded and he took off with Selkie in pursuit, followed at a sensible pace by the rest of the extended family.

* * *

After lunch, some light bags were packed and everyone's mounts saddled, with Beruka and Severa on their own, Camilla taking Keaton; Velouria, Selkie; Rhajat, Kana and Corrin flying on her own with a second bag of clothes from Camilla who could never pack light. The journey was far quicker flying and slightly over an hour later they were approaching Ylisstol. Rhajat, as the only one who knew where she was going, led them down to the stables situated at the barracks where they were met and escorted to the main entrance through the castle wall. As they rounded the corner, Rhajat had to clamp her hand over Kana's mouth as they saw Nowi and Nah sitting atop the gate, looking for all the world like very good statues. She noticed Selkie sniffing and looking at them, clearly getting a living scent from them, and managed to catch her eye and shake her head to prevent her from ruining whatever Nowi had planned.

Entering the castle grounds, they saw the royal family waiting to greet them atop the steps along with Tiki, who had arrived after a messenger was sent to inform her of the impending visit. Both Ophelia and Elise broke protocol and waved at the other half of their family as they approached which caused Lissa to chuckle. All Severa saw was Cynthia, her old friend, looking more grown up and feminine than she ever remembered, her hair was beautifully cut and she was even wearing a little makeup. Clearly having settled into life with her mother again had allowed her to be more of herself rather than focusing only on battle. As they approached, she had to look past them all to stop herself tearing up.

"Exalt Chrom, may I introduce Queen Corrin of Valla and Princess Camilla of Nohr," said the attendant.

"It is a pleasure to welcome such distinguished guests to our realm," said Chrom, sounding every bit the statesman.

"The honour is ours, your grace," said Corrin bowing.

"I think we can dispense with such formalities," said Chrom. "I understood this was merely an informal visit. Besides, I believe we met many years ago, my lady, even though you don't seem to have aged a day. I trust you have your invisible warthogs under control now."

Corrin burst out laughing at the reminder of that dreadful excuse, though it was clear Chrom knew it was a fake too. "Apologise my lord, I've never done one of these before to someone I don't know," she admitted, feeling that laughing when meeting foreign dignitaries was rude. "And yes we have, I suppose we should explain our actions while we're here."

"Worry not, my dear," cooed Camilla stoking her sister's arm. "She's still getting used to all this," she explained, though was unaware of what invisible warthogs they were talking about.

"We're all new to it at one point," said Chrom putting his guest at ease. "May I introduce my wife Sumia and our daughters Lucina, Thia and Cynthia, my sister Lissa and I believe you know her family."

"We're quite familiar with them," said Camilla looking at her sister, brother-in-law and niece. "You might have told me where you were going."

"Well I though Xander might not have let me come in case he had some big official thing planned," explained Elise. "And you're supposed to be moving house today."

"Already moved," replied Camilla to Elise before turning back to Chrom. "May I introduce my husband Keaton, our daughter Velouria and her wife Selkie and my retainers Beruka and Severa."

"A pleasure to meet you all, and welcome home, Severa."

"Thank you," said Severa looking up for the first time and trying hard not to let her emotions get the better of her. Clearly Cynthia was having a similar issue as she was almost quivering with excitement. "Hey."

Chrom reached behind his daughter and pushed her forward, prompting her to almost leap to her long-lost friend and hug her. "We've all missed you so much," she squealed.

"I think you know my immediate family," said Corrin as Severa tried to wriggle out of Cynthia's grip.

"Indeed. Welcome back. Finally, may I introduce Tiki, the Voice of Naga."

Corrin straightened up as the demi-goddess approached her and looked her in the eyes.

"It brings me great pleasure to meet another outrealm dragon," said Tiki taking Corrin's hand in hers.

Corrin had no idea what to do or say to a three-thousand-year-old goddess but thankfully Kana came to her rescue by hugging her big sister.

"It's good to see you too, Kana," added Tiki, hugging the little dragon.

"I told you she was pretty," said Kana turning to face her mother and taking Tiki's hand.

"But who's prettier?" asked Tiki crouching down to Kana's level. "Me or Mama?"

Kana looked between her mama and her big sister several times. "Mama," she declared.

"Good answer," said TIki standing up straight. "And may I introduce my fellow manaketes, Nowi and Nah," she added, gesturing to behind the group.

As the group turned to see who she was gesturing at, Nowi and Nah launched themselves from the battlements, landing with a considerable thud in front of them as Nowi roared with all the ferocity she could muster. While Corrin, Camilla, Keaton and Velouria were taken aback, Selkie charged at the closest one, which happened to be Nah, promoting her to change back as the wild girl tried to mount her.

"Nowi!" shouted Kana as she ran at her sister and jumped on her head.

"Aww, weren't you scared?" asked the large dragon shaking her off.

"Nope, I know you're not scary," said Kana lying on her back beneath her.

"Dinner!" shouted Nowi and encased Kana's head in her jaws, not actually closing them enough to touch her, which just made her giggle.

"Don't eat your sister," chastised Rhajat as Velouria pulled Selkie away from an uncomfortable Nah.

"I've missed you," said Nowi changing back and pulling her sister up for a hug.

"I've missed you too," said Kana as Nowi pulled back from the hug looking puzzled.

"Are you taller than me now?" she asked.

"Back to back," commanded Rhajat and the two little dragons did as commanded. "She's taller than you."

"Aww," moaned Nowi. "But I'm older so I'm still the big sister." With that settled, she turned and hugged Rhajat who hugged her back causing an audible 'aww' from Corrin.

"You've been brushing your hair," commented Rhajat.

"Ah-ha, just like you told me to. Can we go and play in the garden, Mama?"

"Selkie, would you like to take the girls and play?" she asked.

"Sure," said Selkie immediately catching Velouria's eye who shook her head a little. "Wanna play?" she asked turning to Nah.

"I'm not sure you could keep up with us," retorted Nah, having a dislike of the girl after trying to mount her.

Selkie grinned. "Bet I'm faster than you," she said as she grabbed her beaststone, back flipped and landed on all fours. "Can't catch me!" she shouted and turned to flee into the gardens.

"Catch the fox!" shouted Kana, running after her as she transformed with Nowi recovering from the shock of the giant fox and taking to the air.

"I've never seen that before," said Lissa glancing at Keaton and Velouria.

"I'll make sure they don't hurt themselves," said Nah faking reluctance as she transformed. Maybe the strange girl might be fun.

"Well, shall we head inside?" asked Chrom. "We've a selection of local delicacies for our foreign friends to try."

"I'll join you shortly," said Rhajat. "I need to speak to myself in the shadows." She kissed Corrin on the cheek and headed over to the shadows below the battlements as the others, slightly confused, went inside. "Your spell was perfect but I remember being here and watching me," she stated to nothing.

Tharja dropped the spell and glared at her future self who gave the exact same glare in return. "So that's Corrin?" she asked.

"It is."

"She is exceptionally beautiful," admitted Tharja dropping her hostilities. "We're very lucky."

"Yes we are."

"Presumably you remember planning to do things to you next time you were here?"

"I do."

"Seeing her… I feel like harming you in any way would harm her. I don't even know her and I can't bring myself to do that."

"Love at first sight," said Rhajat smugly.

"So it seems. Are we happy with her, with our life?"

"Yes. We have her, we have good parents and friends who genuinely like us."

Tharja chuckled at the thought. "Quite a change in fortunes. I'll count the days until I'm you."

"You've plenty still do in this life, plenty more people to hex." The two stood in silence for a while, strangely comfortable with each other after their last meeting. "While I was here, I hoped I may have the costume you wore for the winter festival a few years ago."

"She likes that kind of thing?"

"We do put an effort into our private lives," pointed our Rhajat.

"Well it's no use to me," said Tharja. "How's the sex? What's she into?"

"Phenomenal and anything involving me. You've no doubt heard that I'm Kana's father by roles in her conception."

"I had. How did you manage it? Even if such a spell were possible, to create a life would require a huge amount of power."

"I can't tell you that," said Rhajat to Tharja's clear annoyance. "When you regain your memories of being you, I can't have given you all the answers. You're married to her before that anyway, so you don't need help there."

"Fair enough, where would the challenge be if I knew my own future?"

Rhajat chuckled. "Glad you accept it. It's not like we need help to be one of the most powerful mages."

"One of?" questioned Tharja.

"We have competition from Ophelia, Lissa's granddaughter."

"The slut?"

"We're not in a position to comment on her clothes," pointed out Rhajat gesturing to Tharja's barley covered body, knowing how embarrassed she was about it and how stubborn she was in refusing to adopt a different outfit in case changing anything about herself made her look weak.

"What curses and hexes have you used on her?" asked Tharja to move past her body.

"None for a long time," admitted Rhajat. "She's… our best friend."

"What?"

"We have one of them now," said Rhajat who was still somewhat surprised by that statement herself.

"A change too far," said Tharja more confrontationally.

"She earned it. We hated her at first for her light magic and her crystals, not to mention the fact she's just like her father. But, she was good, powerful and she tried harder than almost anyone else to be friends with us. You will grow to like her."

"We'll see about that."

"Would you care to join us?" asked Rhajat gesturing to the castle.

"Perhaps not."

"Very well. Before you go, I would like you to swear that you will still reincarnate into me."

Tharja gave a menacing chuckle just to try and worry her future self. "If it means that woman loves me, I swear."

"Good. I'd also like to introduce her to Noire, if I may?"

"Of course, she is their step-mother."

"Thank you. Well, this chat has been pleasant but I must go and join my wife," said Rhajat before warping into the castle.

"And when do I learn to do that?" asked Tharja of the air.

* * *

By the time the selection of Ylissean food had been finished, the parties had been talking for over an hour and had come to know each other well. The shape changers had been in to have something to eat and, as they said they'd go back out to play, Sumia suggested that a walk in the castle grounds would be good for everyone. Camilla took Severa aside and told her now would be the ideal time to visit her mother and Chrom told her where she would be. Cynthia, Rhajat and Ophelia took the opportunity to excuse themselves and left together.

Severa headed to the stables as directed, trying to psych herself up for the impending reunion. As she entered, she saw her mother counting jars of leather polish and decided it would be best to let her finish. When she'd written the number down, Severa gave a small cough to announce herself.

"Yes?" asked Cordelia turning and then freezing in place as she saw what she hoped was her daughter. "Are you real?" she managed to get out.

"Yes," said Severa already feeling her composure slipping. She could see that her mother was holding herself back from coming to her, so she ran to her instead.

"Oh, my sweet girl," cooed Cordelia as she held her lost daughter, "I've missed you more than words can say."

"I'm sorry I didn't come home sooner," said Severa into her mother's shoulder, holding her just as tight. "I'm sorry I didn't come home with Laslow."

"It's alright," said Cordelia backing out of the hug to look at her but not letting go completely by taking her hands. "You're here now. You've grown up so much, I can't believe how beautiful you are." The smile that drew from her daughter felt like life itself. "I like your hair colour."

"Well it was changed by magic so don't get any ideas, I liked dad's colour better."

"Oh," whispered Cordelia letting go of her daughter's hands as her eyes moved to the ground, fearing she had misread how much her daughter had missed her or even liked her.

Realising she had been too coarse with that explanation Severa took her mother's hands. "But I do like this colour, it was nice to be reminded of you."

Cordelia looked up at her baby girl to see her smiling again, restoring her confidence that she actually missed her. "I'm so glad you're back. How long are you here for?"

"A few days," said Severa, it all depended on when Camilla wanted to go home.

"Do you have any time free to, maybe, spend some time together? I'll take you shopping," she added in the hope it would help.

"You don't have to bribe me to spend time with you," Severa replied pulling her mother in for another hug. "But we could still go shopping, I want to get you something to say thanks for keeping all my stuff."

" _You_ 'll buy _me_ something?" questioned Cordelia jokingly.

"Why did you have to ruin the moment?" asked Severa leaning out to look at her mother. "That's my job."

The two women looked at each for a few seconds before both broke out laughing.

"I'm sorry," said Cordelia. "Are you here with your family?"

"No, just my friends, or rather my boss. Did Laslow tell you about Lady Camilla?"

"He did."

"Well she found out I hadn't been home to see you and made me come. I'm glad she did," she added in case that sounded like she was forced to come. "They're in the castle gardens if you want to come and meet them all."

"Inventory can wait, my baby girl's home."

"Who are you?" questioned Severa getting a laugh from her mother.

As they made their way to the gardens, Severa filled her mother in on all that's happened to them since Laslow and Soleil's visit. As they were talking about Soleil, Cordelia stopped in the road and pulled her daughter to the side.

"I have to ask because it's bothered me since I found out; how, after all you had been through losing your parents, could you give her away to be raised by strangers?"

"Well, it was… everyone else did it," she managed to say. Before her mother could say anything she continued, "And I couldn't do it, I couldn't be her mother. Every time I looked at her she scared me in all the ways I couldn't raise her."

"Oh, sweetheart-" began Cordelia to comfort her.

"And I didn't love her," said Severa over her mother with audible shame. "I didn't feel anything but fear towards her." She couldn't meet her perfect mother's gaze at confessing something so horrible.

Cordelia placed a hand on her girl's cheek and made her look up. "That's not unheard of," she said softly, "when I had you, I was more scared than I'd ever been. I'd made this little, fragile person who I could hurt or kill with the slightest mistake. I didn't bond with you immediately like I thought a mother should."

"You felt the same?" questioned Severa, assuming, as she always did, that her mother did everything perfectly, including child rearing.

"Yes. You were two days old when you smiled for the first time and it was then that I fell in love you. You felt like my baby girl. You maybe gave her away too early."

"I still wouldn't have been a good mom," said Severa. "I wasn't ready for kids then. I'm still not sure I am now. While I was here I'd hoped to talk to you about it and since you've raised it; do you think I can be a good mom?"

"I think you can do anything you put your mind to," said Cordelia hugging her. "It's never easy but the fact you're worrying about it tells me you will be."

"Good," stated Severa trying to recompose herself, "because I'd been thinking about having another."

"Really?" squeaked her mother.

"Yes," said Severa trying not to laugh at how excited her usually calm and perfect mother was.

"Oh that's wonderful news, you know all you have to do is ask and I'll be there to help. Well, I'll wait a few decades until I'm in Hoshido, it will be more convenient."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I missed the birth of my first grandchild, there is no chance I'll miss the second."

"Calm down, grandma," said Severa.

"If that was meant to make me feel old, it only makes me more excited," said Cordelia.

"Well calm down anyway, come on," she said restarting towards the castle. "Please don't tell anyone about this," she added, "I don't want anyone to know I'm thinking about it until I'm already pregnant. Especially Soleil, so no blabbing as Caeldori, alright?"

"Promise." A few minutes later by the short road of time, Caeldori squealed with excitement as she remembered this new conversation, then remembered her promise and had to pass it off as seeing a large rat.

They continued on to the castle and made their way to the gardens which were suspiciously quiet as the approached. It seemed the dragons had moved on after destroying much of the lawn but there were voices coming from the seating in the herb garden. On entering they found only Camilla, Beruka and Sumia.

"Oh my dear, there you are," said Camilla before Cordelia entered behind her retainer. "And you must be Cordelia," she added getting to her feet and shaking her hand. "It is an honour to meet the woman who raised such a wonderful daughter."

"Well, I didn't technically raise her," protest Cordelia.

"Oh technicalities be damned, I'm Camilla by the way."

"The honour is mine, my lady," said Cordelia stepping back and bowing before the giant of a woman.

"There'll be none of that either, we're practically family after all," she said putting an arm around her precious retainer. Cordelia seemed rather distracted and her eyes kept darting downwards. She was certain Severa had told her that her mother showed no inclination to women in this life. "They are rather impressive, aren't they?"

"Pardon my la-Camilla?" asked Cordelia.

"They may be impressive and I do look beyond sexy, but believe me, you tire of them."

"How?" asked Cordelia before she realised she'd meant to deny looking. There was a barely suppressed chuckle from her best friend, watching on with interest.

"They do get in the way, especially when fighting, and I have to wear my armour most of the time to save my back. Trust me my dear, you're better off."

"A happy medium would be nice," said Cordelia quietly, unable to look Camilla in the eyes or to believe she had just said that.

As Sumia laughed aloud, Camilla did too. "I'd give you some if I could but you are very beautiful as you are."

"Thank you," said Cordelia looking up again, "you are rather stunning."

"I like her," said Camilla to Severa, "would you care to join us? Your Ylissean wine is delectable."

Severa simply took her mother's hand and led her to a seat before she could back out after having embarrassed herself. "Where are the others?"

"They've gone into the woods," said Sumia, still smiling at Cordelia's awkward introduction to Camilla, she'd be able to tease her about this for ages. "The dragons were getting rather destructive so to save the gardeners, they've gone along with their audience. It was sweet to see Lady Corrin playing with them."

"She likes playing too," said Camilla, "she's such a sweet little thing."

"Needless to say Cynthia has joined in," added Sumia. "I think riding a dragon into battle is something she's wanted to do for a while."

"Sounds like her," chuckled Severa picking up a glass of wine. "It's nice to see her being girly again but I'm kinda glad she hasn't changed too much. We were going to go into the town to do some shopping, if you want to join us?"

"Sounds wonderful, I really should pick up some authentic Ylissean clothes to remember the visit," said Camilla.

"I don't think the others will be returning anytime soon. Nah has been getting a little agitated recently so I think she needs to get it out of her system," added Sumi. "A look around the town would be a good way to pass the time. Have you met Kjelle since you've been back?"

"No. Is she about?"

"She'll be doing some one on one training sessions just now in the barracks."

Severa downed her glass of wine. "If you'll excuse me."

"Hold on my dear," said Camilla downing hers, "I want to meet the lady that's got you this excited."

"Are we all coming?" asked Severa to the response of Sumi finishing the little wine she had left.

The group made their way to the barracks with Severa starting them off talking about flying as the other three, she knew Beruka wouldn't be chatty, would have plenty to talk about and it would help her mother regain some confidence after her awkward start with Camilla. The short walk and a subject all three were passionate about was all it needed for the two Ylisseans to see Camilla as if she'd been a long-time friend, sharing battle stories and embarrassing mistakes.

Entering the barracks, Severa heard the unmistakable voice of her old friend ordering some poor recruit around and saw them in the sparring ground. She took a second to recognise Kjelle as she was wearing a causal tunic, in purple of course, and leggings rather than her full armour, though she was still as hot as always. It also looked like she was taking a bit more care of her appearance now with her hair styled in a clearly-maintained sharp bob rather than the style Severa always associated with her which was 'how it dried'. "Can I have a minute"? she asked of the fliers.

"Of course, don't let us get in the way of your reunion," said Sumia.

Leaving three of the four fliers chatting away and Beruka standing in silence, Severa snuck up behind Kjelle and the woman she was soundly beating, picking up a training sword as she approached. She paused as Kjelle knocked her sparring partner to the ground.

"No, you missed your footing completely, in a battle you'd be dead."

As the poor girl scrambled to her feet, she spotted Severa who gave her a look to indicate she should leave. She knew Kjelle would see the girl's expression and was ready as she spun round and blocked Kjelle's opening strike. After a couple of blows Kjelle suddenly recognised who she was fighting.

"Severa!"

"Hey," grunted Severa as she parried a blow. "You look even more buff than I remember."

"I've been training," said Kjelle as she was forced to block and retreat a pace. "As have you."

"Yeah, I've got a lot better." After a minute with neither fighter showing dominance, she stepped back and dropped her sword. "It's really good to see again, Kjelle."

"And you," said Kjelle dropping hers and moving to hug her long-lost friend.

"Too tight," gasped Severa.

"Oh, sorry."

"So what have you been up to these last years?" asked Severa as she went toward a bench.

"Training," came the simple answer.

"Well, yeah, how about some details?"

Kjelle gave her a brief history of the forms she had studied in her years of travelling and the formidable opponents she'd defeated before coming home, where Chrom asked if she would assist in the training of new recruits. She told how she'd become something of a legend in those years and the new recruits saw her as a paragon of strength.

Severa then told her about her life, her training, her second realm-saving heroics, her new friends and how she ended up marring Inigo and having a daughter, Kjelle having met them on their visit to Ylisse.

"So what about you? No mention of any romance in your story."

"There wasn't really. I've dated a few men but they never seemed right. And before you accuse me of valuing only strength, I've relaxed that bit. I'll consider them if they can defend themselves well, even if I'd still thrash them."

"Is it just that those men weren't right for you though?" asked Severa sliding up to Kjelle so they were touching. Notably, despite having room, Kjelle did not slide further down the bench.

"What else is there for a relationship not working?"

"I think you like girls," stated Severa, assuming that would never change.

"What! How could you say such a thing, it's-"

"If you say unnatural or wrong I'm going to deck you," said Severa sharply. "You met my daughter."

"I mean that I'm not a… I don't like girls… that way."

"I'm going to do something, and I want you to answer my questions truthfully. Got it?"

"Alright," agreed Kjelle having no idea what was going to happen.

Severa reached out and took Kjelle's hand, just holding it gently as she pressed herself up against her. "Is your heart beating faster?"

Kjelle took a moment to check. "Yes."

Severa then swung around to kneel on the bench, straddling the nervous general, and brought the hand she was holding up to her chest, gently pressing it into her so Kjelle would be able to feel the warmth and softness. "And now?"

"Faster," confirmed Kjelle noting that Severa's heartbeat was also rather quick.

"Are you feeling warm as well?" continued Severa seeing Kjelle's breathing quicken.

"I am."

"And why do you think that is?" asked Severa dismounting.

"Embarrassment."

"Or arousal maybe?"

"Embarrassment," insisted Kjelle

"Do you remember back in the war, we came across some risen terrorising a hot spring?"

"Yes."

"And you caught some thieves and confiscated a potion from them."

"Yes," sighed Kjelle, knowing what was coming. "Which I drank-"

"Like an idiot," interjected Severa. "It could have been anything."

"But it was just alcohol."

"Yeah, I said it was a hundred proof and you just got instantly drunk. Well, I lied."

"Why?" asked Kjelle before realising there was a far better question. "What did I do?"

"You came on to me," said Severa bluntly. "You came on hard." Kjelle just stared in response, so she continued, "You were really complimentary, calling me smart and pretty, then you got handsy and started groping me, you felt everything before I got you off."

"I'm so sorry," said Kjelle, mortified at her behaviour.

"Then you tried to undress me." This seemed to stun Kjelle into silence. "Now the 'why'. After you passed out I read the bottle and you'd misheard them talking about it. It was a truth serum."

"No."

"Truth is, Kjelle, you like girls. You like me certainly."

"How can you even look at me," said Kjelle turning her head to face away as she couldn't get out from beneath her friend.

"Hey, Kjelle, no," said Severa softly. "This is good, you like girls and that's good too. You've met my daughter, you've seen how happy she is with life, how accepted she is. Why do you think you'd be any different?"

"I…" she began but had no reasons to give.

"Do you think your parents would disown you? Not a chance. Your friends? Again, not a chance."

"Do I really like girls?" asked Kjelle, finally turning back to face her.

"Only one way to know for sure: find a nice girl and ask her out. Take her to a tavern, have some drinks, talk, laugh, see if it feels right where the men you've dated didn't." Seeing she still wasn't entirely convinced she added, "Promise me you'll ask one girl out. Just one to test it."

"Alright," conceded Kjelle.

"You're awesome and so hot, you'll have no problem attracting some cute girl," said Severa imitating her daughter. "So, do you want to meet Lady Camilla? Not as a girl to ask out, just that you're my friend and she's my boss and friend as well. Come on, you'll like her, she's strong, great in a fight, just like you. She is a princess but she's not wanting any 'my lady' stuff so just treat her like you would me."

"Which according to you means I'll want to undress her," retorted Kjelle jokingly.

"I'd like to see you try. I actually think she might be into it." Kjelle gave her a disapproving look at that thought. "But, you know, maybe don't do that." She headed over to the corner where she'd left the three, hoping they had stayed where they were or they might have seen what she had just done to Kjelle. Thankfully they were and her mother, Camilla, Sumia seemed to be getting on like old friends. "Kjelle, my boss and friend Camilla. Camilla, Kjelle."

"A pleasure to meet you, my dear," said Camilla advancing immediately on the young woman and shaking her hand, noting the strength and the definition of her muscles visible due to the short sleeves and tight leggings. "Such incredible definition, you truly are a marvel of strength."

"Thanks," replied Kjelle, impressed by Camilla's grip strength and the overall sense of power and control that she emanated. "You seem pretty strong yourself." She then noticed the small woman standing in the shadows, at first glance she didn't seem a threat, but Kjelle noticed a focus about her, that she was ready to kill at a second's notice and, more worryingly, seemed to be observing her for weaknesses.

"Oh don't mind Beruka," said Camilla, "she doesn't bite. She uses blades and poisons."

"Right, em, good," was all Kjelle could manage. She'd faced many strong opponents but this slightly built woman was unnerving her more than any of them. "Hi."

"Hello," said Beruka.

"We were heading into town to do some shopping if you'd like to come," said Severa and, because she couldn't miss a chance to annoy her friend. "We could help you pick out a nice dress for that first date."

"Who's the lucky man?" asked Sumia, unaware Kjelle was courting.

"There's no one yet," protested Kjelle, keen to keep any mention of gender out of the conversation. "Severa's just said I should try dating. I can't go, unfortunately I've got some more soldiers needing to work on their technique. I'll be a couple of hours so come find me after that."

"Will do. Cynthia said we should all get together tonight and celebrate, so we might be going for drinks, you in?"

"Sure, so long as you don't try and hook me up with someone."

"No promises," said Severa with a grin. "I'm assuming that nervous looking child over there is here for you?"

"Oh gods, why he's trying to be a soldier, I can't understand," moaned Kjelle.

"Don't be too hard on him," said Sumia.

Kjelle gave her queen a look that said she would be doing the exact opposite.

The five of them headed off to town and did a good tour of the clothing stores with Severa making her mother try on a lot and being very complimentary of it all. Cordelia quite enjoyed having a girly afternoon with her daughter, especially when she was being so nice to her, even buying her a beautiful and quiet expensive dress in red and white which, according to Severa, showed off her amazing legs. Camilla treated them all to a piece of jewellery so she and her retainers could take home a nice reminder of their visit. After a lovely afternoon out, Sumia returned to be greeted by the ominous sight of Frederick waiting for her and found herself being swiftly guided to her husband's study.

* * *

After Grima's defeat, Lucina had vanished one day without a trace. Her mother and several of her friends had picked up on her unease at being present in her younger self's life and immediately knew she had left forever. After a day of searching for her, with fliers and riders heading to nearby villages to look and ask around with no luck, Sumia approached Tharja to try and divine her location, with Nowi happy to provide scales. The problem she encountered was that there were two Lucina's in the world, two identical beings with the same blood and soul, with any attempt made only showing her where young Lucina was. She could devise no technique nor spell that would render the child undetectable, besides killing her which was immediately vetoed, to enable her to locate the elder Lucina and had to give in.

After remembering her past life and the discovery of a way back to Ylisse, Rhajat had begun working on a method using the more advanced and varied Hoshidan divination techniques available to her. She had even approached Ophelia and Orochi for help with a bribe of a manakete scale from the collection Nowi had given her. It was when Ophelia revealed that Cynthia had found half of Lucina's mask left in her room, she presumed by Lucina as a parting gift, that a solution became apparent. It was for this reason that Rhajat had returned.

After excusing themselves, Cynthia had taken Rhajat and Ophelia to Miriel to ask for the ingredients they required for their combination of spells. The sage was reluctant to hand out ingredients with no explanation of what they were for, but Ophelia managed to talk her round. They then headed for Cynthia's room to prepare the spells, with Rhajat preparing the ingredients for the divination and the spell to extend her warp range, while Ophelia prepared the spell to focus the mask's past to let them see past its owner for the last few years. The spell would result in the destruction of the mask so they only had one chance at finding its former owner and divining Cynthia's location would be pointless as she would be in the room.

With all set, Rhajat reached out with her mind to check the others were close by, should they succeed in returning Lucina home, and found they had left. All they could do was wait for them to return so they went somewhere more comfortable and, as Rhajat was craving something sweet, passed by the kitchens on their way, taking a large slab of Ylissean chocolate, which would have to do as there was no such thing as sweet bean jam mocha in this realm. As they sat, Ophelia recounted her mother meeting her grandmother for the first time and how the two had seemed like sisters from the first word.

"I still find it amusing that your father married his mother," said Rhajat.

"She's not, is she?" asked Ophelia taking Rhajat's comment as literal.

"No she isn't. I mean they behave the same, they have the same youthful energy, the same belief that because they appear small and delicate they have to make up for it."

"I had noticed that," said Cynthia. "He could have done lot worse than marrying Aunt Lissa."

"They even look the same," added Rhajat. "Three generations of women in your family are cute blondes."

"You think I'm cute?" questioned Ophelia who'd never heard Rhajat compliment her looks before.

"On reflection, no," said Rhajat getting a scowl from her friend and shock from Cynthia. "Your mother and grandmother are certainly cute but you… hot would be the word."

"You think I'm hot?" asked Ophelia rather flirtatiously as she changed position to look hotter.

"Don't let that go to your head," warned Rhajat feeling that may have been a mistake.

"I think you're hot too," said Ophelia to her friend before hooking her arm around Cynthia's. "You're hot too."

"Why thank you cousin hotness," responded Cynthia playfully.

"Niece," said Rhajat.

"What?"

"Typically the term used to refer to a cousin's daughter would be niece."

"Oh. I'm an aunt!" squealed Cynthia with enthusiasm. "Does that make me sound all mature?"

"A title doesn't change you," said Rhajat.

"You're a queen and you've changed," retorted Cynthia.

"Firstly, I've changed because of those around me. Secondly, I'm not a queen, my title is princess consort."

"What?"

Rhajat sighed. "The spouse of a ruler should not outrank them and, while I'm not aware of it ever coming up, I feel I should not equal my wife either, thus I cannot be a queen."

"Anytime Nohr has had a queen as ruler, her husband held the title of prince consort," added Ophelia. "He couldn't be king because king outranks queen."

"Fair enough," said Cynthia accepting it and reaching for another piece of chocolate. "I guess 'Exalt' is easier."

"I did suggest it for her title but apparently that could be viewed as setting herself apart or above Hoshido and Nohr."

"There would be some who would see it that way," admitted Ophelia.

"I see it that way," said Rhajat, shocking her friend. "She brought both countries to heel, ended decades of war and hostilities and defeated an ancient god."

"True, but I think you're a little bias," teased Ophelia.

"Perhaps," chuckled Rhajat with a warm smile at the thought of her wife.

"It's still really weird to see you smile like that," said Cynthia. "Good, but weird."

"Glad I can still creep you out," said Rhajat, leering menacingly at the girl.

"Yeah, that's more like what I expect. Please stop doing it and go back to being happy," she pleaded.

Rhajat continued leering at her before a slasher smile spread across her face as she rose slowly and advanced on Cynthia who was appropriately unnerved. Rhajat took a piece of chocolate and sat back down, chuckling to herself.

The three, well, mostly Cynthia and Ophelia, chatted for over half an hour before activity in the servants prompted Rhajat to reach out again and found the group returning with Kana and Nowi riding Corrin while she spoke with Chrom and Lucy. It seemed Nah had forgiven Selkie her earlier behaviour as the two were happily talking, though Nah had to look down a lot as Selkie was still in her nine-tails form. As Rhajat watched her family, being careful not to accidentally warp to them, Fredrick approached at speed.

"Milord," he began with a small bow, "I appreciate that receiving dignitaries is an import aspect of your role but there is also the important matter of paperwork that requires your signature."

"Of course," said Chrom trying to sound like he didn't hate this aspect of position. "I fear this may take me some time," he explained to his guests.

"I have sorted all the required documents for your proofreading and signature, as Lady Sumia has already begun proofreading, I would expect it to take as little as three hours," added Frederick.

"I will see you all in a few hours," said Chrom dejectedly.

"Father, may I observe?" asked Lucy.

"Of course, but I think it may be a little dull."

"I am to be Exalt someday," replied Lucy, "I must know how my country is governed and what will be required of me."

"Very well," conceded her father.

"We'll see you soon," said Lucy, taking Thia's hand.

"See you soon," added Thia as she went with her big sister, the two rarely ever being apart.

Thinking how dedicated Lucina was already, Rhajat moved her sight back to her body and found Ophelia and Cynthia looking at her. "What?"

"You were spying for a while there," said Ophelia.

"I was not spying, I was observing our families. It seems yours has a lot of paperwork to do so they'll all be staying within the castle for a while."

"So it's time?" asked Cynthia.

"It is," said Rhajat standing up and heading to Cynthia's bedroom.

With everything set up, it was only a matter of getting into position and performing the required spells. As Rhajat performed the spell to enhance her warp range, Ophelia cast a bond spell that would allow Rhajat to sense her, giving her an easier way home in case wherever Lucina was might make it difficult to perform the range enhancement spell for the warp back. Ophelia then performed the spell to awaken the mask's past before handing it to Rhajat who divined Lucina's location, the mask disintegrating into dust as she did so. She could see a bleak forest, a small shack and, finally, Lucina, wearing old and poorly maintained leather and fur, looking somewhat pale and almost gaunt.

As she stepped through the space between them and appeared with a flash beside Lucina, the girl yelped and scrambled away before recognising the figure as the light faded.

"Tharja?"

"Close," said Rhajat. There wasn't time to explain if she wanted to use Ophelia's bond spell to get home. The further the distance between them, the quicker it would fade and, as she was in the northern territories of Regna Ferox, she couldn't be further away and still be on the same continent. "Come home with me."

"I can't."

"Don't be a fool, child. If you don't come now we cannot find you again."

"Then you won't," said Lucina softly. "I have no life to return to."

"You do," said Rhajat as her desperation became audible which seemed to unnerve Lucina. "You have family and friends who love you, who mourned you when you left."

"They're not my family," said Lucina almost too quiet to be heard as she began to tear up. "They have their real daughter."

"What about your friends? Severa, Inigo and Owain spent years looking for you." Lucina's only response was to look away. "Every one of them still loves you and misses you." With no response she had one more play. "I refuse to leave you all alone, Sister, nor allow any harm to come to you. We will survive this together. We will forge a future of our own making."

"How do you know that?" asked Lucina, looking up and revealing the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"From the sister you _abandoned_ ," snarled Rhajat. "You left her without even a goodbye you selfish girl, because you believed your job was done. Well it isn't. She cried for you for weeks and this is your chance to come home to all those you left."

Lucina turned and picked up the worn, iron sword propped up against the wall. For a moment, Rhajat wondered if she was going to be forced to warp back to save herself but Lucina thrust it into the floor and levered up a board. From within, she withdrew an object wrapped in a sack, the shape left Rhajat in no doubt that it was her Falchion.

"Take me home," asked Lucina with a crack in her voice.

Rhajat grabbed her hand and focused on the fading image of Ophelia and warped them both back home.

"Lucy!" yelled Cynthia, leaping up at her sister before the flash had even fully faded. As they stumbled backwards, Cynthia couldn't hold back everything she thought about her sister and was helplessly laughing and crying in equal measure.

"It worked then," said Ophelia.

"How observant," retorted Rhajat with a playful smirk which Ophelia reciprocated.

The two of them and Cynthia then realised there was more crying that just her tears of joy. Cynthia tried to let go of her sister but Lucina was holding too tightly and was loudly sobbing into her shoulder.

"Lucy, it's alright. You're home," said Cynthia regaining her composure at her sister's distress. She'd played this reunion in her head so many times and never had she considered she would cope better than her sister.

"I left you," wailed Lucina.

"But you came back." All Cynthia could do was hold her and let her cry through her guilt.

"I'll get their friends," whispered Rhajat, "you find your family." The two mages quietly left the sisters and went their separate way to spread the good news.

Ophelia knew where her uncle, aunt and cousins were so ran there immediately, barging her way in past Frederick. "Lucina's back."

"Where?" demanded Chrom, instantly standing and poised to run.

"Cynthia's room," she began but her uncle was already out of the room half way through the sentence with Sumia scooping up Thia as she and Lucy followed behind. Fredrick began sorting the disturbed papers as Ophelia headed off to find her branch of the family.

Chrom ran to his daughter's room, causing servants to scatter as he shouted an apology from down the hall. As he approached, he slowed a little but still had to the grab the door frame to stop. There, sitting on the bed with Cynthia, was his lost daughter. Both girls' eyes were red and as she saw him, she started crying again.

"Father," she sobbed as she leapt up.

"Never leave us again," said Chrom grabbing her in a very tight hug.

"I won't," said Lucina barley intelligible between sobs. "I'm sorry I left at all."

"You're really home," said Sumia from the doorway as she put Thia down and joined her husband.

The two children, Thia having never met her and Lucy being too young to remember her, waited nervously behind their parents. They knew who this was and how important she was to their parents, but she was still a stranger to them.

It was several minutes before Lucina and Sumia had cried themselves out, by which point Ophelia had returned with Lissa, Odin and Owain, and the three were finally able to let go.

As soon as there was space for her, Lucy stepped forward and stood before her older self. "Hello, I'm Lucy. I'm you."

"Look at you," said Lucina stroking her hair as she bent down to her eye level and saw the brand in her younger self's eye. "You've grown up so much."

"And can you guess who this cute little thing is?" asked Cynthia resting her head on Thia's shoulder from behind as they both smiled the same smile.

"I have an idea," chuckled Lucina. "It's a pleasure to meet you Cynthia."

"Now you're back," began Lucy, "does that mean you'll be our big sister?"

"Do you want me in your life?"

"Of course," said Lucy, confused as to why the question needed to be asked. "I've heard so many amazing things about you, you're so kind and smart, you're the best sword fighter father's ever known, even better than him."

"Really?" She couldn't believe her father would rate her skill higher than his own. She certainly wouldn't.

"And I've always wanted to have the same relationship Thia has with Cynthia."

"Then I will gladly be your sister."

Lucy then leapt at her for a hug with the intention of knocking her over to test how good a fighter she was. She was ecstatic that Lucina only needed one step to maintain her balance. "Can you teach me to fight? Daddy won't." She glared over her sister's shoulder at her father.

"I suppose you are now old enough to perhaps start training," admitted Chrom. He'd wanted to keep her away from combat for as long as possible after seeing what the burden of being a fighter and leader had been to Lucina. It also felt nice to hear her call him 'daddy' again instead of 'father'. Perhaps, he wondered, without her older self, she had felt she needed to grow up quicker.

"Yay, thank you daddy," said Lucy as she let go of Lucina to go hug her father.

"Now this is where you're meant to be," said Lissa.

"You may be right," admitted Lucina. "You've barely aged a day Aunt Lissa."

"Oh shush, I look like an adult now."

"What are you wearing?" asked Lucina turning to her cousin.

"Ah, this is my take on the tradition sorcerer's uniform in my adopted homeland," said Odin.

"You're a sorcerer now?"

"Indeed. When my skill with the blade grew too great for any mortal to challenge me, I grew bored. I sought a new challenge and found it in the dark arts, you may now call me Odin Dark!"

"It's good to see you haven't changed," chuckled Lucina. "Did you have a hand in Tharja finding me?"

"No, actually," replied Odin dropping out of character before picking it up again. "For as mighty as my power is, there is one whose power and skill exceed even mine. Ophelia Dusk!" he exclaimed putting his arm around Ophelia's shoulders. "My daughter."

"Hey," said Ophelia, wishing she's been able to come up with something more impressive but the hero of legend, a true chosen one, standing before her was intimidating.

"Daughter?"

"Indeed," said Ophelia having found some inspiration. "I continue my father's lineage and might as a chosen one. Together with Rhajat, we peeled back the veil of reality to pluck you from the fog and return you to your rightful place."

"I think it's in the blood," said Lissa seeing Lucina smiling at the similarities between them.

"I hope we become good friends," said Ophelia. "I'm in the same position as Lucy, I've heard so much about you. Do you want a cousin once removed?" she asked to match Lucy.

"I think niece is the title, and yes. Who's Rhajat?"

"There is a lot you need to be caught up on," said Chrom. "Come, you look like you need a good meal."

As they left Cythina's bedroom, Lucina saw a group waiting patiently along the hall and then Severa detaching and barley kept from running to her. They met with a very tight hug before Severa let her go and punched her very hard on the shoulder.

"Never do that again! We spent years looking for you." She then surprised everyone, including herself, with long, lip-on-lip kiss. "I missed you so much. Please don't run away again."

As Noire, Kjelle and even Morgan, showing more tact than usual, glossed over the surprise kiss and greeted their long-lost friend, Ophelia sidled up to Rhajat. "I thought you'd got lost."

"Family had to be given time alone with her first."

As the unified group of friends and family made their way to the dining room, introductions were made of the visiting Nohrians, Rhajat and, as Lucina spotted Nowi and Nah from a window sitting with an extremely odd-looking dragon and a large fox, the visiting Vallans and Hoshidan were pointed out to her. Rhajat took the opportunity to warp down and corral her family for dinner.

as word spread, the group was swiftly joined by all of the Shepherds and their present and future children who were currently in Ylisstol, including Laurent for the first time in a while as he was writing up his notes. The kitchens had to work overtime to prepare enough food to keep all the visitors fed.

Rhajat took her Noires' arrival as the opportunity to introduce her wife to her daughters. Corrin was quite nervous, even while holding her wife's hand, as she was led over and it was plain to see she truly wanted to make a good impression. Both Noires picked up on this, the nervous but sweet smiles and how she didn't let go of their future mother's hand until it was clear both her step daughter's liked her. She asked, seemingly fearing rejection, if they could spend some time as a family tomorrow. She needn't have worried, both girls were eager to get to know the woman who had changed their mother for the better.

Upon entering the dining hall and seeing the assembled group, Panne immediately felt uneasy. She realised why when she saw Selkie, Velouria and Keaton and was close to fleeing from the perceived predators before Cordelia grabbed her. She did eventually warm to her fellow non-humans but any time Selkie smiled her predatory smile, revealing a prominent canine, she still felt the urge to run. Her youngest son, however, didn't fear them, having grown up around humans and not fearing for his life, and she was able to stay by his example.

* * *

It was well into the small hours before those who didn't have pressing responsibilities left the castle with Lucina feeling exhausted after so much attention on her and catching up on years of events. When it was just those who were staying in the castle and Severa, who had planned to stay with her parents but hadn't left with them, Lucina, feeling this was not her home and she was a guest, asked to go to bed. Her father insisted she was old enough to make that decision herself. As she headed out of the dining room, a slightly tipsy Severa followed her out into the hall.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I want to sleep with you," stated Severa.

Lucina just stood and stared at her best friend, not quite certain what she heard.

"I mean… I want to be in the same room as you. What if you run away again?"

"I won't."

"You didn't say you were going to last time," said Severa grabbing her friend's hands. "I can't lose you twice."

"Alright," conceded Lucina sensing there was no other way to placate her friend's genuine worry. "It'll be like when we were little and you were always sleeping over in the castle."

"Good," said Severa letting her hands go having got her way. "Which room are you in?"

"This way. Can I ask what you plan to do about me maybe running away when you go home?"

"Then I will be your retainer and I will never leave your side. Even if I have to cut off your legs to keep you from running away, so be it."

"A little severe, isn't it?"

"That's what Lady Camilla once said to me. She loves me too," she added taking Lucina's hand as they walked.

"Too?" questioned Lucina.

"Like I love you." Seeing Lucina didn't seem to understand she added, "you're perfect. It's like you're my mother, but not related to me. And with awful fashion sense." As Lucina still said nothing, Severa's drunken thoughts urged her to fill the silence. "I've liked two girls in my life; you and Kjelle. And maybe a little something for Camilla," she added letting go of Lucina's hand to hold up three fingers. "And Corrin but everyone loves her a bit," she said holding up a fourth. "I've been attracted to four women in my life," she corrected.

"I've always thought you were very beautiful," began Lucina, unsure of how much of this was the drink, "but I'm very tired and just want to sleep."

"Of course, I'm just going to watch you sleep. Watch as you sleep... I've made it weird haven't I?" she turned to find Lucina had stopped two doors back.

"I'm in here, and maybe a little."

"Sorry," said Severa heading in the door Lucina was holding open. "I shouldn't have said all that, can we please ignore it and go to bed?"

"I'm glad you told me, it's nice to know someone with your standards finds me attractive. How's life with Inigo?" she asked to ensure Severa remembered she was married.

"He's so sweet," she said with a smile that Lucina had rarely seen on her prickly friend. "He always says such nice things and gives me flowers and chocolates and he's really good in bed."

"I did always wonder if he lived up to ladies' man he seemed to be."

"He's hopeless when he's trying to be flirty but if he stops trying he's just wonderful."

They dressed for bed, with Lucina noticing Severa looking a couple of times, she didn't mind as they had bathed together in the past, before getting into bed for some girl talk. Severa manage to coax Lucina into mentioning a couple of the men in the nearest village that she had to trade with had occasionally shown interest in her. She then promised to take her out in Ylisstol to find her some action.

* * *

The lost heroes slept soundly until the light of dawn woke Lucina, who found a comforting warmth and realised Severa was spooning her. After so long alone, it felt good to have another so near.

"Close the blind," groaned Severa as she snuggled into her companion.

"You'll have to let go of me," said Lucina and felt Severa tense up.

"What did we do?" she asked.

"We talked and fell asleep."

"We didn't, you know…"

"No," answered Lucina realising Severa may have been more drunk than she had thought.

"Right, of course not" said Severa letting go her friend, unsure if that was the answer she wanted. "Why am I in your bed then?"

"You wanted to sleep with me to make sure I didn't run away. Then you threatened to cut off my legs to be sure."

"Oh gods, I'm Camilla," she groaned rolling over.

"I thought I might take a walk around the gardens while I still have my legs. Would you care to join me?"

"I'd better make sure you don't run off I suppose," said with a chuckle.

The two dressed and made their way down with Lucina finding it odd that the servants bowed to her. With some privacy as they walked around the garden, Lucina filled Severa in on all they talked about last night, including her confession of love and attraction to four women. She'd expected Severa to take it back now she was sober, but she happily reaffirmed that she loves her. As they entered the walled herb garden, they found Rhajat and Tiki sitting on a bench with Rhajat reading and Tiki dozing in the morning sun.

"Good morning," said Lucina to a grunt in reply from Rhajat and a jolt from Tiki as she was woken.

"Forgive me," said the divine dragon, "the morning sun was too soothing."

"Do you regret your decision?" asked Rhajat without looking up from her book.

"I regret leaving."

"Good girl," said the witch looking up at her.

"I didn't have a chance to say it yesterday but, thank you, Rhajat, for bringing me home."

"I owed you," said Rhajat turning back to her book.

"For what?"

Slightly exasperated, Rhajat fixed the girl with a stare. "You came back in time, saved the realm and my life. Thanks to you, Severa was here to leave and not return, prompting Cordelia to ask me to find her. That resulting in my reincarnation in a life where I have everything I wanted but never had here. I have a wife as obsessed with me as I am with her, thanks to her I was able to love my daughter allowing me to earn Noire's forgiveness. I… am happy, because of you. So yes, I owed you." She continued staring at a shocked Lucina for a few seconds before turning back to her book again.

Lucina glanced at Severa who shrugged. "Regardless, thank you."

"Fine."

"Are you likely to see Soleil soon after you return home?" asked Tiki of Severa.

"Probably."

"Then could you deliver a message to her? I have finally had the courage to act on her advice and I am now with the object of my affection."

"Who's this 'object'?" asked Severa.

"There's a quicker way to send her a message," interrupted Rhajat. "Just tell Cordelia. Our memories take a few minutes to catch up on the change in time so she'll get it a lot quicker."

"That's so cool," said Tiki with genuine excitement. "I'll go find her."

"It still amazes me that she can be both a wise and serene immortal and an excitable child at the same time," said Lucina as she watched Tiki run to the castle.

"I doubt she'll change much in a normal lifetime," said Severa.

"She certainly doesn't within mine," said Rhajat.

"You remember being old as Tharja, don't you?" asked Severa.

"Yes."

"Must be hard being old and saggy then seeing her still with that gorgeous, tight body."

"Would you like to have an old and saggy body now?" asked Rhajat sweetly but with a glare.

Severa remembered that while Rhajat seemed nicer than Tharja, that didn't mean she was someone to mess with. "We should be going," she said and nervously pulled Lucina away and out of the herb garden.

A few minutes later in Hoshido, Caeldori remembered something she'd never known before. As she relayed Tiki's message to Soleil, her retainer let out a squeal of delight that she had been responsible for bringing the two women together.

* * *

Severa spent the morning with Lucina before going to see herself and her parents and ended up spending most of the afternoon and early evening with them, surprised at how well she got on with her younger self. She'd been expecting there to be friction between them, given how she usually was with people, but her younger self seemed to idolise her and would often mimic her posture and said she was prettier than their mom. Camilla took her family, which includes Beruka and Corrin, shopping and did a little exploring of the capital. After leaving Severa, Lucina reacquainted herself with her life as a princess and enjoyed seeing her friends in a less crowed situation.

Cynthia again suggested all the time travellers, having stayed in for Lucina's return, should go out that night instead, which was accepted by all. Odin invited Ophelia but she declined as she wanted to let the group of old friends have their night, she spent the night with her grandparents and younger father instead. That night, the travellers saw more changes in their friends as Kjelle was voluntarily wearing a little subtle makeup while Cynthia, the only one to dress up, wore a long, elegant dress and heels with full smoky eye makeup looking very mature and equally sexy. Severa embarrassed herself gushing over how hot they both looked with Kjelle asking if she was going to kiss her too, Severa's response was merely to state Kjelle should be so lucky. Again with a bit of drink in her, she started being a little flirty with Lucina, who didn't really know how to respond.

Whilst the young ones, including Nah, went out, Tiki invited Corrin and Kana to partake in the ritual that the manakete's had established of going to a hilltop outside of town to stargaze and talk about those they love and those they've lost. While they knew the water dragons wouldn't suffer as they did, it felt right to include their outrealm sisters. The clear night gave them a wonderful view as Tiki and Nowi spoke of those they had lost centuries and millennia ago, including Marth that the visitors had heard mentioned in Ylisse's history, with Tiki comparing Corrin to him in all that she has done for peace. Corrin told of how she lost her mother, having just been reunited, and how her grief and rage had revealed her true nature. Kana, yet to know grief, simply held the hand of whoever was talking to comfort them.

* * *

A couple of days later, one day before she was due to leave, Severa sought out Kjelle to train with one last time before going home and found her, unsurprisingly, already training. "How long have you been at it?" she asked.

"Just an hour," replied Kjelle, dropping her enormous weights with a notable thud.

"I doubt I'd even be able to lift that," she said eyeing it.

"You'll never know by looking."

With a glance to Kjelle and feeling like she was going to humiliate herself, Severa bent down and positioned herself, took a steadying breath and lifted it a few inches of the ground before she toppled forward and dropped it to regain her balance. "Well I did technical lift it."

"Barely," said Kjelle trying not to laugh.

"I'll need to train with Effie before I come back her again," said Severa. "Actually, I'll just bring her with me, it'd be good to see someone beat your ass into the ground."

"I'd welcome the challenge but I expect it to be a fair fight the way you and Elise talked about her."

"Speaking of your ass; have you had any girls checking you out?" Kjelle clearly looked uncomfortable so Severa pressed the point. "You have so you may as well tell me."

"I had a date last night," admitted Kjelle. "With a woman."

"Seriously?" question Severa who hadn't really expected Kjelle to ask someone without her there cajoling her. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes," said Kjelle with a small smile. "We went to a tavern and talked and it just felt so natural, even when she got close."

"Did you kiss?"

Kjelle paused for a second before answering with the exact truth, "she kissed me."

"Did you kiss her back?" asked Severa seeing that the phrasing was hiding something.

"I hesitated but I did, then she invited me to her house."

"Did you go?

"No."

"Good, only a slut would go back to her date's house on the first date."

"But she left pretty quick after I refused, did I offend her?"

"If it's someone you just met and asked out, then they're in the wrong expecting sex," said Severa to try and calm her friend's obvious nerves.

"I've known her for five months, she's one of the trainers for new recruits. A skilled fighter, strong, determined-"

"Then there's no issue, just explain to her that was your first date with a girl and you were nervous about the kiss and didn't want to rush anything else. If she understands, ask her out again, if she doesn't, then she's not good enough for you."

"That makes sense," admitted Kjelle.

"Of course it does, I said it. If you get a second date, hopefully she'll take it slower but let yourself be persuaded, let someone else be in control for once."

"When did you get so wise?" teased Kjelle.

Severa chuckled. "I've been wondering that myself. Fancy seeing how much faster I've got?"

"Choose your weapon," said Kjelle gesturing to the sparring rack.

* * *

The following morning, Corrin, Rhajat and Kana, along with Camilla, Keaton, Velouria, Selkie, Severa and Beruka were heading home. The Manakete's were there to see off their draconic sisters and their honorary mama with another tearful hug between Kana and Nowi at having to say goodbye again. Her parents, younger self and time displaced friends were all there to see Severa off and after hugging them all, she gave Cynthia permission to break Lucina's legs if she tried to run away again, which raised a chuckle from Camilla. Lucina, in turn, promised never to leave her home again. Chrom gave a short speech, written by Frederick, before ensuring the visitors knew they were welcome back in Ylisstol any time.

 _..._

 _Author's note: if you've played Fire Emblem Heroes, you'll know what outfit Rhajat's borrowing from Tharja. If you haven't, search for Winter Tharja, it is quite something._


	14. Chapter 14 – A Vallan Summer

It was nearing the end of summer when Severa next went to visit her daughter and mother in Hoshido. She felt a little ashamed that it had been so long since she'd seen them, but neither of them seemed to hold it against her if their excitement at seeing her was to be believed. She was only staying the day so Caeldori immediately gave Soleil the day off to spend with her mother before Severa said she would like to spend some time with her mother as well. The three generations went into the city for lunch and then for a look around the shopping district, where Caeldori bought her daughter a dress in repayment for the one she had bought her a month or many decades ago, depending on who's timeline you looked at.

They of course talked about Severa's trip to Ylisse and she passed on the message that Soleil's grandparents had been asking for her. She enjoyed telling Soleil about Caeldori embarrassing herself with Camilla, both laughing as she again turned red at that horrible fist meeting. Caeldori got her own back by mentioning her kissing and sharing a bed with Lucina which got Soleil excited as her mother now had confirmed bisexual leanings. Caeldori eventually managed to get her daughter to admit she had experienced romantic and physical interest in a couple of women but caveated by her marriage meaning Soleil would not pursue the subject.

The talk about Ylisse and unexpected leanings brought Soleil's mind back to the idea she'd had when she'd came back from her visit to Ylisse; to get a group of girls together for a beach day. With her mother interested and knowing Camilla would never refuse such an outing and would invite the rest of her family, they paid a visit to Orochi to see if she could divine the weather for the next week to see when the best day was. With Orochi definitely coming as well, it was decided the beach day would be in four days' time and they would meet at Valla's only port town on the south coast which had a rather beautiful beach.

With Severa heading home to invite Camilla who would then invite her Nohrian and Vallan families, Caeldori and Soleil went to invite others in Hoshido. Unfortunately for Caeldori, neither her mother nor her aunts were free or willing to come, her mother and Oboro were busy, Sakura didn't want to wear swimwear and Rinkah refused to waste a day with such activities. Naturally, the retainers declined in favour of staying with their lords and ladies. Orochi put a lot of effort into persuading her wife to come but to no avail. They were, however, very surprised that Mitama seemed eager to join them.

Caeldori did some rearranging of her schedule to move the inspection of a southern garrison forwards so she could tie in the trip with some work and a closer overnight stay. This annoyed Orochi and Mitama, the former being unable to fly a pegasus and the latter not knowing where she was going meaning they had to tag along.

When the four from Hoshido arrived at the Vallan stables where they would leave their pegasai, they saw a group of wyverns including one undead wyvern which told them Camilla, and likely the rest of her family, were already here. They paid for a day's livery before leaving and finding their friends waiting outside on the sun. As well as Camilla with Velouria, Selkie, Severa, Corrin, Rhajat and Kana in tow, they were pleasantly surprised to see Sophie and Felicia had come. Soleil was a little disappointed Ophelia wasn't here as she'd really wanted to see what her bustiest friend would chose for swimwear.

"Your dresses are so cute," cooed Soleil at the sight of Camilla, Corrin and Felicia wearing summer dresses. Corrin was wearing white and gold with a cute ankle bracelet, Felicia in pale blue while Camilla wore purple and gold, looking every bit the princess. All three dresses were knee length but light and flowy with Camilla and Corrin showing a little cleavage.

Caeldori couldn't help but chuckle as she saw Rhajat again wearing her Plegian sorcerer's uniform to the beach.

"Your daughter did the same," said Rhajat as Mitama exited the livery yard behind Caeldori. "You've actually expended energy to travel?" she asked.

"There is only so much inspiration to be found around the capital," replied Mitama. "I felt a change of scenery and a literal breath of fresh air may reinvigorate me."

"You've lost your muse."

"A little," admitted the poet. "I must confess I also lost one of the charms you gave me."

"Which one?"

"The one for silence."

"I'm sure Orochi could have made you another one."

"What's this?" queried Orochi, detaching from the conversation with her daughter-in-law and her mother-in-law. "Praise for Orochi from the great Rhajat?" she quipped sarcastically, always annoyed at Rhajat's belief that her magic was superior.

"The charm is difficult but I'm sure you're skilled enough to make it," said Rhajat with false sweetness. She'd never got on with Orochi, partly due to the older woman's arrogance about her divination abilities.

"Come now," said Camilla wading in between them, "let's not spoil this beautiful day with an argument. You're both very skilled with magic and that's an end to it."

Rhajat receive and elbow to the side from Corrin clearly prompting her to say something nice. "I do believe you are very skilled," she said avoiding eye contact.

"And the same is true of you," said Orochi willing to lay their differences aside, for today at least.

"Splendid," said Camilla with a little clap. "Now, there's a store that rents umbrellas and sun loungers so we'll pick up a few and head further along the beach away from the crowds. Have we all got plenty sunscreen?"

The group followed after their leader as they caught up on each other's lives, Corrin chatting with Camilla as Rhajat and Kana talked to Selkie and Velouria while Severa and Sophie vied for attention from their family and booty calls respectively. With rented equipment and more food bought to supplement what they'd already brought, the group headed up the beach, though Velouria, assisted by Selkie and Kana, strayed from the pack to find interesting treasures at the waterline and in the dunes.

"I think this spot will do nicely," said Camilla after some minutes of walking. With agreement from the others she thrust the umbrella into the sand and dropped her bag.

Caeldori, who had gone for a towel on the sand rather than a sun lounger, laid out her towel then unbuckled her tunic and stripped to her fairly modest red bikini. She'd chosen one with some frills for a little extra modesty and a cute starfish design to cover up where her cleavage should be. While she was comfortable in her body in this life, she wasn't keen on something as small as Soleil would wear.

"I don't think I've ever seen so much of you," said Severa looking at her mother, now feeling slightly uncomfortable undressing in front of her but continuing unfastening her tunic and hoping she wasn't blushing. "I didn't think you had the confidence to show as much?"

"Cordelia didn't, but thanks to your daughter I love my body in this life." As Severa pulled off her leggings and stood proud in a simple blue bikini, she couldn't help but looking at more of her daughter than she'd ever seen. "You really are gorgeous," she said.

"Well I can fill it out more than you," said Severa jokingly.

"True, but I think you'll find I have the better legs," said Caeldori stepping up to her daughter.

Soleil, also undressed and in a rather small pink number made of some small triangles and string, looked on from the side and couldn't help but squee. "Kiss," she whispered. Both women looked at her sternly but that did nothing to dampen her smile.

"I think we both know who's the most beautiful," said Caeldori.

Both women turned to look as Camilla pulled her dress over her head revealing a gorgeous pale purple bikini with gold edging and golden rings connecting the straps of the top and bottoms to the relatively small triangles protecting her modesty. It was certainly beautiful, but it looked equally as fragile, as if a quick turn could be enough to snap a strap and leave Soleil in a heap on the sand. Again.

"Oh you're too kind," said Camilla posing for them and loving that both of them and Soleil were checking her out. Especially Severa, who seemed a little lost in thought as her eyes repeatedly moved up and down her barley clad body.

Soleil moved on from watching the busty giantess to watch Corrin remove her dress to show a very cute white top with black edges and a bow below her cleavage with a small, white and teal frilled skirt with a black bow. Soleil, her eyes somewhat fixated on the adorable outfit and gorgeous body, did manage to pick up that Rhajat was as transfixed as she was. That ended as Rhajat noticed her staring. "I can't not look at her," she said.

"You could try not staring," said Rhajat coldly.

"It was rather inevitable," said Corrin. "I don't mind you looking Soleil, just don't stare."

"Sorry, you look so cute though."

"Agreed," said Camilla and Orochi in unison before chuckling at each other.

"You're rather alluring as well," purred Camilla to Orochi at the reveal of a sexy black number, the top consisting of surprisingly loose fabric flowing up from the under strap and around her neck, covering only the very front of her ample breasts. A strong wind and the material would likely lift enough for a well-positioned watcher to see more than they should. "Kagero's quite lucky."

"So's Kaden these days," said Orochi with a sly smile. "Our three-way relationship has changed a little in recent weeks."

"Oh how fun, you must tell me how when there aren't children present."

Orochi looked around and saw only adults. "We had a little to drink one night and I called Kaden cute and kissed him which was quite a turn on for our shared wife. One thing led to another and we had full sex as she watched. Then she joined in and, oh, it was a night to remember. He's really quite talented, such stamina. Though I wouldn't really be in the mood without my beloved there."

Feeling that conversation shouldn't go further in public, Corrin interjected prompting Soleil to turn to those not yet undresses. It was clear neither Rhajat nor Mitama would be undressing so that left Sophie who, having worn her armour, had taken a little longer to undress. As she took off her tunic, a large bruise was revealed on her left arm. "Avel?"

"Yeah, he bucked me off a couple of days ago. I thought I was getting so much better with him too. I guess it kinda ruins the look," she added as she finished removing her clothes to show the green bikini she'd picked.

"I think it makes you look dangerous and sexy," said Soleil to ease her worries. She was a little surprised that her occasional booty call had chosen something quite as revealing for a public setting. It was by no means small, not as small as her own certainly, but more so than she'd expected.

Watching the others revealing so much was Felicia who, with the beasts still treasure hunting, was the last one present that was still dressed.

"You don't need to worry," said Corrin softly but still making her jump. "No one would judge you for your looks."

"I know," said Felicia hesitantly as she plucked up her courage and removed her dress to reveal the modest, icy blue bikini Corrin had helped her choose.

"You look beautiful," assured her queen. "You also need sunscreen," she said grabbing some, "with your pale skin you'll burn very quickly."

"Oh, right, yeah, em… how much do you put on?" she asked eyeing the cream.

Corrin took a dollop of cream and rubbed it into Felicia's arm. "About that much, I'll do your back for you," she said and proceeded as Felicia rubbed cream into her other arm. "There. That'll keep your back safe, make sure to get every area of bare skin."

"Of course." As Corrin returned to her wife, Felicia, looking around and, seeing there was no one else to talk to, sat down to continue applying the cream. She noticed Caeldori taking out a book and wished she'd thought to bring one.

"Have I read that one?" asked Mitama.

"Not through me anyway, I got it a few days ago for this purpose."

"I thought I recognised the cover," explained Mitama.

"Who'd have thought the poet would love trashy romance novels," teased Soleil.

"Romance is underselling them-"

"They're much more," interrupted Caeldori, "adventure, intrigue-"

"Sex," added Mitama.

Caeldori's head fell as she'd been hoping that wouldn't be voiced aloud.

"Wait, you read porn?" asked Sophie.

"Some novels happen to contain some very well written and engaging sex scenes," Caeldori explained, trying to make it sound as if her interest was purely literary.

"And they certainly enflame the loins," added Mitama, just trolling her.

A loud laugh came from Orochi at this which meant Camilla could also stop holding back. "May I borrow one, Princess Caeldori?" she asked.

"No!" squeaked Caeldori, turning redder by the second. "This one's perfectly decent," she protested holding up the one she'd brought. "Have you been using them as guides on what to do with Dwyer?" she asked of Mitama in the hopes of embarrassing her with her sort-of-relationship.

"I'm taking notes," answered Mitama, entirely unfazed to Caeldori's clear annoyance.

As the group laughed again then returned to their conversations, Soleil realised Felicia hadn't joined in and was sitting alone. She was glancing towards her liege occasionally in the hope that the one woman she was close to would notice and speak to her but, as Corrin was chatting with Rhajat, Camilla, Severa and Orochi, she didn't. "'Scuse me," she said to her friends and went to the lonely maid.

"Hey," she said brightly sitting in the sand next to her.

"Hi," said Felicia nervously.

"You know, in all that time we were in the same army, I never got to know you."

"Oh, well, em, I didn't really have much time to socialise."

"Do you know what I thought when I first saw you?" asked Soleil after a couple of awkward seconds.

Knowing who was asking Felicia guessed. "I was cute?"

"No, well yes I did think that but, you know the bit of white material on your maid uniform that goes down over your chest and ends in a heart?" Felicia nodded. "Well I thought that wasn't material and it was your full cleavage on show," admitted Soleil quietly, hoping the group next to her wouldn't be able to hear over their own conversation.

"Does everyone think that?" squeaked Felicia in horror.

"No, I think that was just me being hopeful."

"Well that won't be a problem for long," said Felicia at a more normal volume.

"How come?"

"I'm giving up being a maid to join the Vallan army."

"Are you going to re-class?"

"I thought hero would be good. You favour hero, are there any downsides?"

"Well, you've no access to anti-cavalry weapons but that's really the only downside. Swords and axes are easy to wield and give you good coverage and Sol is always handy to pull off. You know, I could train you."

"You'd do that for me?" asked Felicia.

"Yeah, I've seen you in a fight with just knives, I'd love to see what you can do with a proper sword."

"Well, Lady Corrin had said she'd help me learn the basics before I join up but-"

"-she's really busy running a country. I'm sure Caeldori wouldn't mind visiting her aunts for a while so I can train you up."

Felicia eyed the girl with great suspicion. Such charity coming from someone she knew was a massive flirt could be dangerous. "Would you want anything in return?"

"Like what?" asked Soleil, unaware of how the maid perceived her.

"Well… like…" Felicia looked down at her body, far more exposed that she'd ever been.

"Oh gods no, what do you think of me?" asked Soleil, appalled Felicia could think she'd require sex as payment.

"I'm sorry, I just… um..."

"If you wanted to take our training to the bedroom I'd be game, but I wouldn't demand favours as payment."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, I know I can come on a little strong. Come to think of it, I've never seen you come on to anyone?"

"Well, your father tried to teach me to flirt once. I ran away."

"Oh yeah, he told me about that," laughed Soleil. "Were you practising for men or for women?"

"What?"

"I've never seen you show interest in anyone so; men or women?"

"I've never really thought about it. I was always so busy practising not dropping things or falling over I never gave much time to romance."

"Well do you think 'look at his muscles' or 'wow, her curves are amazing'?"

"Both, I guess," admitted Felicia.

"Ooh, fun, but you've never dated?"

"No."

"Kissed anyone?" asked Soleil quietly, knowing Felicia may be embarrassed about admitting it if she had.

"Em…" was all Felicia could get out.

"You have," whispered Soleil. "You can tell me."

"Flora," said Felicia, barley louder than a breath. "I know it's wrong but-"

"You were teenage girls practising?"

"Yes," admitted Felicia quickly, surprised at how accepting Soleil was of that.

"I'm dating my grandma so I can't really comment." Realising Felicia wasn't party to that information, she simply moved on swiftly. "Twins making out must be so hot, you have the same body, right?"

"We're identical in every way but hair and eye colour," confirmed Felicia.

"So if you were to make out or… more, then wouldn't it just be masturbating?"

"No!" hissed Felicia.

"It'd be like doing it in front of a mirror, right?"

Felicia went to deny it again but realised it wouldn't be much different.

Soleil chuckled as Felicia was clearly thinking about it. "Hey, I'm going to suggest beach volleyball later, wanna be my partner?"

"What's volleyball?" asked Felicia with thoughts of Flora still going through her mind.

"You don't know about the best beach sport ever?" asked Soleil incredulously.

"We don't have any beaches in Ice Tribe territory."

"Oh right, makes sense. That's what the net and ball are for I got at the rental shop." She then explained the rules.

"Could be fun," said Felicia.

A chuckle from Severa then distracted the conversation as the group turned to see what was funny.

Severa got up and stood over Camilla, who was lying back in the sun, and was surprised to find her eyes would not stay where she put them and kept slipping down the valley of beautiful, inviting flesh that her bikini was straining to hold in place. With effort, she managed to look Camilla in the eye. "If you're aiming for a tan, can I suggest this," she said then swept her friend's hair away from her face. "I don't want you with a weird half-tanned face."

There were some chuckles from the group at that image of Camilla, including Camilla herself.

"Well caught, my dear," said Camilla positioning her hair underneath herself. "Goodness. Is this what the world looks like with two eyes?" questioned Camilla, playing up the fact one eye was always hidden by her hair and getting some more laughs.

"Go sit with Corrin," whispered Soleil. "And think about what I said about you and Flora." She then hopped up and went back to sit with her girlfriend, glad to see Felicia sidle over to the group.

"May I join you?"

"Of course, Felicia," said Corrin immediately, moving her things so she could sit right next to her.

"Thank you, milady." Corrin gave her a look so she corrected herself. "Thank you, Corrin. Also, em, Soleil has offered to train me. I know you had said you would but you're very busy with much more important things than teaching me."

"I would love to teach you," said Corrin placing her hand over her retainer's. "Though Soleil would have more time if she's with us for a while whereas I'd have to come and go." She looked over at Soleil making the girl realise she may have heard everything they'd said, which she had.

"Soleil is certainly skilled," added Rhajat. "I'm sure she would be a good teacher and Caeldori being there is an extra boon. You deserve the best."

Felicia took a second to realise that Rhajat had said 'deserve' not 'need'.

"So we're coming to visit for a week or two?" asked Soleil from across the circle.

"What?" asked Caeldori looking up from her book.

"We're going to stay with Corrin and Rhajat for a couple of weeks so I can train Felicia."

"Oh, alright," said Caeldori. "A few days back at home then we can go."

"It's typically the master that gives the orders," pointed out Orochi as a retainer order a princess.

"She's the master of my heart," said Caeldori sweetly to a chorus of 'awws' and one unimpressed grunt from Severa.

The group settled down to enjoy the sun, some chatting, some reading and Sophie dozing off quite quickly. Twenty minutes later, Velouria, Selkie and Kana appeared coming from the far end of the beach, all laden with interesting things they'd found, mostly driftwood, a few bones and a crab shell for Velouria and Selkie while Kana had an armful of shells she wanted to make into necklaces for her mamas. When they de-clothed, Kana wore an age-appropriate one-piece, Velouria had a sensible sized purple bikini while Selkie's rivalled Soleil's for lack of material and showed off a bit of under-boob which drew some approving comments from her step-mom, mother-in-law and Soleil.

* * *

A little later, after she'd finished making sandcastles with her aunt Selkie, Kana wanted to go swimming as a dragon with her mama. While Corrin was apprehensive about doing so on a public beach, Kana's pleading won her over and the two headed to the water as the others watched them transform and run in. Kana's immediate goal was to soak her mother with a water fight and crouched down to get as much water on her wings before pushing forwards and getting a draconic squeal from her mother.

"Oh so that's what you wanted," said Corrin assuming the same position and soaking her daughter to a giggle. As Kana tried to flank her, Corrin aimed another shot at her.

"You're better at this that Nowi was," said Kana, retreating to deeper water for a better angle of attack.

"Don't go too far," said Corrin.

"I'll be fine Mama, you know I can swim." Kana walked backwards until she was fully submerged and then tried to move to surprise her mother like she had with Nowi.

"I can see you, little dragon," called Corrin.

"Aww, Nowi couldn't," said Kana from her hiding spot.

"Kana?"

"Yes Mama?"

"How are you speaking underwater?"

Kana suddenly realised she had spoken normally and that she hadn't swallowed a lot of water doing so. "I don't know."

Corrin stuck her long neck down into the water to look at her daughter standing on the seabed. "Can I?" she asked and heard the words clearly. "We can talk underwater," she said then realised the more astonishing fact, "we can breathe underwater." She walked down to the deeper water to stand next to her confused daughter. "Let's go for a walk."

Kana followed her mother out to even deeper water, they were three times as deep as they were tall before Corrin turned to walk parallel to the shore. Her steps were light as she was almost floating which meant she could bounce along the seabed with very little effort.

A few minutes down the shore, Corrin stopped and turned to Kana. "I've always wondered why we have wings but can't fly." She spread her wings and pushed downwards, propelling herself up to the surface. She waited until she was halfway back down before trying to angle her wings to push herself forward, the angle wasn't right so she went up too, but she certainly flew forward.

"We can fly underwater!" shouted Kana and tried to do the same but ended up tumbling back to the bottom.

"Keep your legs tucked up when you flap," said Corrin demonstrating as she managed to fly level this time.

Kana righted herself but simply stood watching her mother flying so fast. "Can you jump up like a dolphin?" she asked.

Corrin flew closer to the bottom to get a better run at the surface and breached it, her whole body in the air. She noticed her friends all standing by the shore some distance up the beach and realised they may have been worried they'd both disappeared. When she fell back in, Kana was trying it herself, she was at least staying upright as she approached the surface but didn't have enough speed to fully leave the water.

"Well done Kana, but I think we should go back, Mama looked worried." She flapped and propelled herself forward, skimming below the surface to see where they were before turning into the shallow shore line. Unfortunately, she underestimated her speed and height so when she went to put her legs down, she was already beaching herself and ground to an undignified halt a few feet in front of her wife.

"Well, that was elegant," said Rhajat.

"Shut up," said Corrin as she flapped her wing and soaked her wife who was clearly not amused to the point Corrin feared she'd gone too far.

Rhajat glared at her wife until she transformed back, looking very worried, before offering a hand to help her up. "That wasn't funny," she said.

"Sorry," said Corrin lifting her wife's hand to kiss it, knowing all was forgiven.

"Your wet," said Kana emerging from the water.

"Don't," said Rhajat sternly before Kana soaked her too.

"Sorry Mama," said Kana changing back.

"So you can fly underwater," said Rhajat to her wife and daughter.

"And breathe," added Kana.

"That was so much fun," said Corrin, the excitement clear on her face.

"You looked so majestic leaping from the waves," added Camilla.

"It does make sense, you are water dragons after all," commented Orochi.

"Can you take me swimming?" asked Selkie. "I want to see the bottom of the ocean."

"You wouldn't be able to breathe," pointed out Velouria, "and I wouldn't want you to get attacked by anything when you can't defend yourself."

"Since we're all up," began Soleil as the group headed back to their things, "how about a game of volleyball?"

"You just want to see us all jumping around in bikinis," said Severa, cutting through the others agreeing to it.

"And to engage in a spirited competition amongst friends," clarified her daughter but pointedly not denying her mother's accusation.

"Sure," sighed Severa not believing it. "Though some of us," she added with a pointed look at Camilla, "should sit it out."

"Oh, come now dear," said Camilla reaching into her bag and pulling out a black and gold elasticated bikini top. "This is just my sunbathing bikini," she said as she slipped the mesh over her arms and head before settling it into place over her delicate purple top. "There, now the girls aren't going anywhere." It also helped that while it held her firm, it still showed plenty of cleavage and sideboob.

"And the bottoms?" asked Severa nodding towards the flimsy pair.

"They'll be fine, they don't take the same force the top has to. Are you playing?"

"I'll pass," she said with a glance to her daughter, clearly enamoured by the new top. Even worse, Severa found herself stealing a glance at it too and couldn't get the word 'hot' out of her head.

"Selkie? Care to partner with your mother-in-law?" asked Camilla knowing Velouria wouldn't be interested.

"Yep," said Selkie bounding forward. "Who's gonna try to beat us?" she asked the others.

"We're playing," said Soleil hooking her arm around Felicia's.

"Sophie?" asked Caeldori.

"I'll play."

"Lady Corrin, will you partner me?" asked Orochi.

"A little risky in that," observed Camilla.

"Orochi will be fine, besides, a slip at the right time…" she suggested looking to Soleil.

"That would totally work," said Soleil to encourage her opponents to flash her and checking out Orochi's gorgeous, big, firm chest, barley hidden behind the sexy bikini.

"Subtle," chuckled Orochi.

Soleil and Caeldori grabbed a pole each from the rented net and set it up clear of their seating area. The teams then got in some practise to warm up before playing a few matches and then starting a tournament. Each team would play the others then move on to the knockout stages. Nearly an hour later, the final between Camilla and Selkie versus Soleil and Felicia finished with the former victorious. Their power and speed respectively proved too much for their opponents as Camilla's spikes were leaving bruises on anyone who tried to return them and Selkie was seemingly everywhere they tried to aim.

"Well played," said Soleil congratulating the victors but disappointed not one person had flashed her.

"You too, both of you," said Camilla seeing Felicia was looking down having lost. She'd had such fun playing too.

"You did well Felicia," said Rhajat. "No need to be despondent."

Felicia looked up at the kind words from an unexpected source. "Right, it was fun," she said reaching to shake Camilla's hand then Selkie's. "Do you need a beach to play it?" she asked the group.

"Nope," said Soleil, getting in first, "but it's just better at the beach because everyone's wearing so little." This got her a light smack to the back of the head from her mother.

"Could we play it at the castle?" asked Felicia of Corrin.

"We could set something up. Did you like it that much?"

"I did, and it requires speed, strength and reflexes to play so it's like training."

"All sports are variations of training," commented Orochi as the group returned to their seating area.

"So what do we get for winning?" asked Selkie sitting cross legged next to her wife.

"How about a nice cocktail?" suggested Camilla having removed her activity bikini top.

"Yes please!" said Selkie immediately.

Camilla took a large flask out of her bag and a box containing proper long stem glasses. "What? You need the right glass to properly enjoy a cocktail. I could only fit eight glasses so who wants one?" she asked handing the first to Selkie.

"Fruity," commented Selkie taking a mouthful but restraining herself from downing it all. She knew her mother-in-law liked a strong cocktail so she should pace herself.

With Corrin, Rhajat, Severa, Orochi, Felicia and Sophie now set up with drinks, Camilla poured her own and retook her seat. "Good company, sun, sea and cocktails, how could the day get better?" mused Camilla.

"How about lunch?" suggested Soleil.

"Lunch!" shouted Kana and Selkie in agreement and in unison.

"I hope we didn't all bring drinks," joked Camilla.

"We brought a good selection," said Corrin taking some boxes out of her and Rhajat's bags and unpacking what they'd bought in town.

"Us too," said Soleil retrieving theirs. "Can we get a fire going?"

"You can burn my driftwood," said Velouria, surprising the others. "It's not very interesting," she explained.

Selkie tossed the wood into the middle of the circle while the others started looking out what needed to be cooked or heated. There was a good selection of Nohrian and Hoshidan foods and as everyone but Camilla, who'd only brought drinks, had brought food to share, there was plenty to go round. By the time everyone had had their fill, combined with the heat of the afternoon sun, everyone settled down for a bit of rest, with reminders about reapplying sun cream from Rhajat.

"Hey, does anyone mind if I go topless?" asked Soleil of the group.

"Yes we mind," said Rhajat instantly, moving to block Kana's ears who batted her off.

"Mama, I know what boobs are," she said stropily, feeling her mother should know she's old enough to know about them. "I'll have them in a few years and I want to be as big as you and Mama," she added.

"I've no objections," said Corrin which was followed by some mumbling from others about not objecting either.

"Great," said Soleil brightly as she stripped off and found the tub of sun cream being held in front of her.

"Can't risk burning them," said Caeldori.

"Wanna apply it for me?" asked Soleil.

"Now that's too far," said Corrin.

"Agreed," added Caeldori as Soleil took the tub from her to apply it herself.

"I think I'll join you Soleil," said Camilla sitting up to undo her own top. "Pass the sun cream, Severa," she asked. She watched as Severa fumbled to her side for the tub, seemingly unwilling to look away from her topless boss, eventually finding it and passing it over. She scooped some out and rubbed it over her left breast, ensuring to get every inch, including lifting it up to get underneath. As she started on her right breast, she realised everyone was watching her quite intently, Severa and Soleil seemingly enjoying the show. "I should be charging," she said dryly prompting all but Severa to stop staring.

"Mom?" called Soleil to no response. "Mom!"

"What?" snapped Severa, knowing she'd been staring and caught doing so.

"Are you joining us?" asked Soleil.

"No." There was no chance she was joining in this exhibitionism.

"Come now, dear," cooed Camilla. "There's no reason to hide such a beautiful body from us."

"Still no," said Severa with an air of finality.

"Cael?" asked Soleil.

"I'm fine, sweetie,"

"Orochi will join you," said Orochi untying her top and slipping it off. "There is something wonderfully free about it," she commented reclining back in her sun lounger.

Selkie looked to her wife for permission and got a nod, whipping hers off too. "Still wish I had as much to show off as you, mom."

Orochi chuckled. "Yours suit you perfectly."

"Stop worry about this," said Velouria softly, knowing her bust was the only aspect of herself Selkie ever talked about wanting to change and had done so, temporarily, with a potion from her step-mother. "You're perfect."

Selkie leaned in for a kiss and Velouria automatically went to cup her topless wife's chest. After a second she realised what she was doing and stopped it, blushing a little as she looked at the rest of the group.

"Don't stop because of us," teased Soleil.

Selkie put an arm round her embarrassed wife as she giggled with Soleil, letting Velouria know she shouldn't feel bad.

"How's your self-control?" asked Velouria of Caeldori.

Caeldori turned to look at Soleil who pushed her chest out and bit her lower lip. "Holding for now," she said before picking up her book.

* * *

For the next half hour, they chatted, read and dozed, mostly unfazed by the looks from other beachgoers. When a group of men began commenting on them with very course language, they found themselves running for their lives from an angry wolfssegner who took exception to what they were saying about her wife and mother. Apart from that incident, they mainly ignored anyone else until a familiar redhead approached them.

"Hey ladies," said Anna to a chorus of greetings. "You're all looking well, really well," she added glancing round the topless members before her. She dropped her pack and took out her Snapshot Tome. "Would anyone like me to take a picture for you to remember the day?"

"And so you can make copies of the image to sell on?" asked Rhajat.

"I would never, I have my integrity you know," said Anna with a convincing air of indignation.

"Until someone discovers you have topless pictures of Princess Camilla and offers you a sack of gold." That Anna didn't immediately contest this showed the group she would at least be swayed by a sack of gold. "Put the tome away or I will take it away along with several years of your life."

"Oh, I remember now, my sisters have tried this on you before haven't they? Don't tell me… It was at the beach! Before you resolved your whole Grima problem. And it was you too Caeldori."

"I trust there will be no unpleasant attempts on our dignity this time," said Caeldori with a coldness matching her cousin.

"None at all," said Anna, laughing nervously as she stuffed the tome back into her pack. "Does anyone need to buy some sun cream? Sandals? Nope? Ah well, mind if I join you?"

"You're very welcome, Anna," said Corrin

"Great." She grabbed her tunic and pulled it off to reveal a cute yellow and red bikini top and then her legging for the matching bottoms. She then pulled out a towel and laid it down next to Soleil before sitting down. "It's been so long since I've since you all, I've barely stopped since the war ended. Loving your bikini," she said leaning in to Soleil, "it looks great on the sand."

"Yours would suit it too," said Soleil leaning toward Anna.

"True." She pulled her top over her head and dropped it beside Soleil's.

"Much cuter," said Soleil.

"As cute as you?" asked Anna.

A thought Soleil had had back during the war resurfaced and, before she forgot it again, she'd need to ask. "Do you flirt with me just to sell me things?"

"Nope. Flirting with you helps sell you things but I'd flirt with you anyway."

"Is _that_ just to sell me things?"

"I guess you'll never know for sure, cutie," said Anna with a flirty giggle and a wink. "Oh, next time I'm in the capital I'll have a special range I think you two might be interested in," she said to Soleil and Caeldori then a glance to Orochi. "That range will be doing the rounds to Valla," she added with a look to Corrin and Rhajat, "and I'll stop by a certain country mansion too," she finished with a look to Selkie and Velouria. That seemed to put a slight awkwardness on the mood so she turned to Severa, "good to hear Lucina's home."

"How do you know about that?" asked Severa suspiciously.

"I've just been home so I've read up on all my sister's latest entries in the family log. Lucina's a very popular lady among my family, you know. Only Lyn's more popular."

"Who?" chorused the Ylissean natives.

"You won't know her. She's from another realm and quite some time ago, swordswoman, very leggy with big boobs. Can't imagine why she's so popular," she joked. "So catch me up, what have you all been up to?"

The group filled her in on all that's happened since they last saw her including how well the three countries were working together and what's been going on in the lives of their friends. Orochi shared the evolution in her three-way marriage which seemed to excite Anna somewhat. Soleil was flirty with Anna the whole time and, as she continued to flirt back, began to believe the merchant did flirt with her for more than just a selling tactic.

They didn't do much in the afternoon heat besides chat, apart from Caeldori, Sophie, Soleil and Camilla, the latter two with their tops back on, heading back into town to get ice creams for everyone, though Camilla left the youngsters to it and went off on her own, returning with her cocktail flasks refilled. It was a warm day and there were a few trails of melted ice cream running down their hands by the time they returned so Soleil happily licked them all clean. When it was nearing five o'clock, Camilla announced she had rented a villa for the night to save them all having to make the trip home after such a relaxing day. This altered plans as instead of needing to leave several hours before sunset to fly home, they only had a few minute's walk off the beach.

No longer having to head off as early, some of them took to the sea again with the water dragons consenting to taking them on underwater rides and some more games were played when the afternoon heat started to dissipate a little.

* * *

It was an about an hour before sundown that Mitama announced she wished to go for a walk alone. She'd spent most of the day reading, only occasionally joining in with the conversations, and, as her friends knew she liked her solitude, they didn't think too much of it apart from Rhajat, who could feel something was off. She'd been gone for half an hour when Rhajat said she'd go and look for her, alone. She made her way up the beach and after fifteen minutes walking, saw Mitama sitting a little back from the water's edge wearing a surprisingly revealing strapless blue bikini, her clothes folded neatly beside her. Her hair was still wet indicating she'd actually been swimming. Rhajat simply sat next to her without a word and looked out over the ocean.

"Any luck?" she asked after several minutes of the two of them watching the waves.

"None," confirmed Mitama. "Perhaps it's fate that my gift has now left me." She looked out over the ocean, the light from sun just starting to change as it grew nearer the horizon. "But I think I'm at peace." With a sigh of contentment, she lay back on the sand and closed her eyes.

Rhajat looked down at her friend, believing she was at peace. She found her eyes wandering over her friends' body and even found herself admiring her, Soleil was going to get excited if she returned in just her bikini. She thought over her friend's words and realised something. "If you removed the 'but', that would have been a haiku."

Mitama chuckled. "It doesn't matter," she said.

Rhajat lay down next to her, moving her witches hat so the wide brim was shielding her eyes from the sun.

"I wonder if part of the reason I lost my muse is because I rarely see a good friend anymore."

"You could visit."

"It's so far," groaned Mitama turning her head toward Rhajat.

"Well," said Rhajat turning to her, "give me a lock of your hair and I can warp to you."

Mitama eyed her with suspicion. "You wouldn't use it for anything nefarious?"

"I couldn't promise anything if you annoyed me."

"Alright," said Mitama consenting. Rhajat sat up and removed a small retractable knife and a small metal tin from inside her hat. "Now?"

"Why not?" questioned Rhajat as she gestured for Mitama to sit up and turn her back.

"Take it from somewhere subtle."

"You don't say." She grabbed a lock and flicked the knife to remove it before opening the tin and letting Mitama see the samples she already had; the distinctive silvers of Corrin and Kana, her mother's pink and her father's black, her uncle's jet black, King Xander's blonde, Caeldori's red and Ophelia's blonde.

"This still doesn't make it easier for me to see you when I wish," commented Mitama as she watched her lock being strapped in.

"True. Is there anything truly keeping you in Hoshido?" As no answer was forthcoming she continued, "then consider moving to Valla. We could see each other when desired and you would be near Dwyer. Perhaps finally engaging in the romance you wish would help your creative spark."

"I love him," confessed Mitama.

"Then you should move to Valla. We would have a room for you in the castle."

"As much as it may seem out of character, I wouldn't want to take advantage of your charity. I do perform some duties as a healer to earn my keep in Shirasagi."

"I could offer you a job. Would you consent to being my retainer?"

"Being a retainer involves a lot of work and I'd be bound to you forever."

"I would expect no more from you than my aunt expects from your father."

"So, very little?"

"Precisely. Should you want to be freed from your bond I would do so. Frankly, all I wish of you is company, especially on foreign visits. Corrin is often in talks for whole days and it would be good to have a friend with me." Rhajat surprised herself at how easily those words left her mouth.

Mitama considered the offer, she knew Rhajat well and enjoyed her company. "I accept, milady."

"Excellent, you will of course have a large bedroom on the same floor as myself and Corrin. The larger bed will certainly be of more use than Dwyer's single."

Mitama giggled at the thought and then found her thoughts moving on to using the bed.

"Shall we return to our companions?" suggested Rhajat before Mitama got lost in her poetic world of physical pleasure.

"We shall," agreed Mitama getting up and picking up her clothes.

"Do you wish to dress first?"

"I can handle her."

The two strolled back towards the group in comfortable silence and, as expected, Soleil was immediately gushing about how cute Mitama was in her bikini. She was swiftly and firmly put down. Rhajat then introduced her new retainer the group and apologised for not asking her queen's permission first. Corrin assured her wife she would have been thrilled if she'd been asked in advance.

As the sun would soon disappear and the temperature had started to drop, the group began packing up and then retreated back to town to return their supplies, and for Camilla to pick up some more alcohol, before seeing their mounts were alright overnight and heading to the villa she's booked. There were four bedrooms but that did still mean some had to sleep on the sofas. Soleil, Caeldori and Sophie shared a bedroom with the promise they would not engage in any adult activity due to the thin walls.

* * *

They were awake early the next day, despite a hangover for Camilla and Selkie, before they returned to the stables for their mounts. Anna bade farewell to her friends, with another promise to visit soon with her special range, before heading along the western road towards Nohr, those bound for Hoshido set of to the east before turning north for the capital while the others headed due north. After parting at Camilla's mansion, the Vallan royalty, their two retainers and Sophie continued further north. Mitama was getting nervous now, it wouldn't be long until she was there and she was trying to find the best way to tell Dwyer how she feels and that she had moved here to be with him.

On arrival, Rhajat told Mitama where to find Dwyer before asking Flora to see about having a room set up for her new retainer, requesting plenty brushes, ink and paper be sourced for her. As Mitama approached the hallway she had been directed to, she found herself increasingly nervous as her palms grew clammy and heart rate soared. She'd never been so nervous in her life. She found him polishing the wooden tables. "Dwyer?" she called.

"Mitama?" he questioned getting up and turning to confirm it was actually her. "You've made the effort to travel?" He noticed her porcelain skin had a bit of colour.

"Yes, um… I joined the girls at their beach day yesterday and… and I wanted to come and see you." On the flight she'd concluded that the romantic epics weren't applicable in real life so had decided to go for the blunt, Soleil style approach. She took a steadying breath before continuing, "I love you and want to be your girlfriend."

Dwyer stood in silence for a few seconds at the shock of the sudden confession. "I'd like that too," he finally managed to get out.

Mitama stepped up to him and planted a kiss on his unmoving lips. "I want to give you my virginity," she said softly.

It was only because her arms were around him that Dwyer didn't retreat from her. "Now?"

"Now," confirmed Mitama.

"But, I have duties to attend to. Father would…" he trailed off seeing Mitama was annoyed. "Alright, now."

Mitama clamped her lips to his before eagerly pulling him toward the bed chambers. She hadn't realised before now just how much she wanted this. Dwyer, for his part, found his new relationship progressing at a terrifying pace but couldn't find it in him to ask her to slow it down. He knew he wanted this too, he'd just expected more of a build-up.

They headed into his room but he hadn't even closed the door before Mitama pulled her dress up and over her head, turning to stand before him in just her panties. He fumbled for the key to ensure their privacy, too shocked and awed at the sight before him for much else. Mitama couldn't help giggling at her dumbstruck boyfriend.

"Do you approve?" she asked, trying to mimic Soleil and Caeldori's flirty postures.

"I've always thought you were exceptionally beautiful," said Dwyer stepping away from the door and towards her. He'd been going for a kiss but she instead grabbed his robe and pulled it over his head.

"I do love your physique," purred Mitama, unknowingly biting her lower lip as she ran her hands over his stomach and up to his defined chest.

"What about protection?" queried Dwyer.

"Rhajat will make me a potion afterwards," explained Mitama as she pulled him backwards to his single bed, pivoting round and pushing him down onto it before pulling down her own panties. "Am I cute?" she asked.

"Very cute," Dwyer managed to get out.

Mitama ran a finger up the rapidly expanding bulge in her boyfriend's underwear before grabbing the waist and pulling them off. "Oh my," she said as his impressive length sprung free. Following a scene from one of the books she had read, she climbed on the bed and knelt down, taking the head of his shaft in her mouth.

"Mitama," groaned Dwyer as she bobbed her head, taking as much as she could in her mouth as her hand grasped the shaft.

At his voice, it had all got too much. It was rare for even the steamiest romance novels to get her horny enough to need to masturbate but with her own excitement already high and now her love's scent, his voice and the immense warmth in her hand and mouth, she was desperate. "I can't wait," she said sitting up and moving astride him. "I need you so much." Locking eyes with him, she positioned his cock beneath her and slipped it inside to a long groan from both of them.

"This feels... amazing," managed Dywer, failing to find something more poetic to please his love.

"It's so much better than I thought it would be," said Mitama, her voice strained as she lowered herself, taking every inch.

As she began to ride him, Dywer reached out to hold her hips, his eye wandering across her body, from her face showing nothing but pleasure, to her boobs bouncing as she impacted, and to her tight, wet pussy, swallowing him whole. As he felt a pulse of pleasure shoot through him, he then closed his eyes and forced himself to imaging his father standing next to them, chastising him for his lack of stamina and for shirking his work.

It felt like barely any time at all until Mitama felt her orgasm mounting and, as her body seemed to be becoming unreliable, she leant forward to support herself on all fours. She now noticed Dywer had his eyes closed and presumed he must be lost in the pleasure of her body. "I'm so close," she panted.

Knowing his control was barely holding Dwyer moved to grasp her rear, which seemed to help in itself as her breathing turned to sharp gasps, before slamming his cock into her with only a few fast thrust pushing her over the edge as she squealed into his chest. Finally, he could stop thinking of his father and gave in to the pleasure that had been trying to pull him over the edge for what felt like hours.

"I can feel it," whispered Mitama as she felt his cock pulsing inside her, knowing his seed was now hers. She lay atop him, panting and wondering what should be said or done now. "That was truly splendid," she purred as she lay down alongside him, cuddling in close, feeling that was appropriate as she tried to think about which position to try next.

"It was," agreed Dwyer before getting out of bed, still struggling to believe what all had happened. "I have duties to attend to."

"Can't you stay?" asked Mitama rolling onto her back and toying with her chest. Dwyer seemed to ignore her and put his robe on.

"No, I… em." With that, he turned away, unlocked the door and left.

Mitama could only look on, wondering if she'd done something wrong, if he hadn't like their first time together, maybe he didn't like her?

Dwyer returned to the hallway he'd left when things had been simpler and resumed his polishing. He worked as hard as was needed to finish a task in an allotted time and knew he wouldn't be able to make up the time from the few-minute departure, so he would now be late. He focused on work, trying to ignore the confusion about the last six minutes. As he was finishing, he heard the unmistakable footsteps of his father approaching and knew what was going to happen.

"Dwyer, you should have finished this by now," berated his father.

"I'm aware," he responded.

"No doubt slacking off again," began Jakob.

"I know why he's late," said Rhajat appearing as if from the shadows. "If my friend and retainer," she said, stressing Mitama's new role, "wishes to confess her love and then consummate it, you must allow it." Jakob was clearly taken aback by that. "Besides, if Dwyer finishing a task half an hour late-

"Six minutes," corrected Dwyer. Rhajat turned her dominating gaze on him and he realised he should shut up.

"Mitama found you, confessed, you consummated and were back at work in six minutes?" she questioned to a slightly nervous nod. "We shall discus that later." She turned back to Jakob. "If him finishing a task _six_ minutes late would cause harm, then someone has already failed."

"Of course, milady," accepted Jakob.

With a last, disapproving look at Dwyer, Rhajat reached out to find Mitama and saw her lying on Dwyer's bed, clearly smelling one of his robes as she fingered herself. Her target was, thankfully, close enough to the door for her to warp to the outside. "Mitama," she said to announce herself.

"Come in," came the delayed reply.

Rhajat entered to find the robe thrown to the corner and Mitama under the bedsheet which was still settling atop her. "Was it what you hoped?" she asked sitting on the end of the bed.

"It was magnificent," said Mitama sitting up and clamping the sheet between her arms and torso. "However, I fear I may have done something wrong as he left after we had climaxed."

"Good it was enjoyable, though it should have been far longer. He did seem a little more distracted than usual," realised Rhajat," and seemed quick to mention how little time he spent with you." Seeing Mitama's smile fade she had to give the most positive reason she could up with for that, "perhaps he was simply unprepared for the rapid progression of your relationship."

"I suppose I did rush things somewhat," admitted Mitama. "He did seem a little hesitant when I offered my virginity."

"A little slower in future, perhaps," suggested Rhajat.

"And hopefully a longer moment of intimacy," added Mitama.

Rhajat chuckled, it actually felt nice talking about this kind of thing with her friend. "If you want a truly great and drawn out night you will need to find a woman, we're just better at pleasing other women."

"Is that an offer?" asked Mitama knowing full well Rhajat belonged to Corrin.

Rhajat, for the first time in a very long time, laughed aloud. "Try Soleil," she suggested.

"She just doesn't do it for me, not my type," admitted Mitama. "I like dark and moody," she added with a glance at the witch's body.

"Really?" queried Rhajat, not aware her close friend had a type, lest of all that type being her.

"I must confess a… borderline, romantic and physical interest in you. You have the dark aura, a fantastic body and the ever-present menace in your eyes. Are you, perhaps, curious what is beneath this sheet?" she asked moving it away from her body but holding it high to keep herself hidden.

"I saw it all when I warped here," admitted the witch.

"Did you like what you saw?"

Rhajat knew this was her fishing for compliments and debated as to whether or not she should bite. "I did."

Mitama simply smiled and tucked the sheet back under arms. Rhajat was relieved at this as she'd thought her retainer was smart enough not to try anything with her. "I'll go and make your potion," she said getting up and picking up Dwyer's robe that had been thrown to the corner, "it'll be about an hour before it's ready so you may continue pleasuring yourself."

Mitama laughed nervously at the realisation she'd seen that. "Thank you, my friend."

Rhajat nodded in response and headed for her lab, still amazed she participated in 'girl talk' and liked being called Mitama's friend. She had come a long way from the lost, damaged soul of her previous life.

* * *

Having received the order to prepare a room for Mitama, Flora was personally overseeing the preparations as she felt it important that a new retainer should see only the best and so had to do it herself rather than delegating. As she was changing the bedding, Felicia entered with a pad of paper and bottle of ink.

"Lady Rhajat sent me with these," she said before carefully placing them on the desk and stepping back.

"You've got a tan," said Flora with a bit of shock.

"Really?" questioned Felicia looking at her hands.

Flora tucked the last corner of the sheet in and went to her sister, holding her hand next to hers. "See?"

"Oh wow, I do." She was definitely a few shades darker than her sister's pale skin.

"Did you have fun?" asked Flora hugging her sister, she'd missed her, even though it had only been a day.

"So much fun," gushed Felicia. "We talked for ages, we had so much good food and Lady Camilla gave me a cocktail. We played beach volleyball and Soleil and I came second, which is pretty good considering I'd never heard of it before. I wish you had come."

"I'd have liked to but there was too much to do here," said Flora gently. Felicia often forgot how much work she had running a household.

"Next time?"

"We'll see," said Flora returning to the bed and smoothing out wrinkles.

Watching her sister bent over the bed, Felicia couldn't help thinking about Soleil's words. "Do you remember when we were younger?"

"You'll need to be more specific," pointed out Flora returning to her sister, the bed now up to standard.

"When we practised kissing," said Felicia meekly.

"I do," confirmed Flora. As an adult, she felt a little embarrassed, maybe even a little ashamed, about that. "Why do you bring it up?"

"Well…" Felicia was feeling awkward now and fiddling with her dress but she needed to get it out. "I'm making a really big change in my life with my new job and I may end up with some free time now I won't have to clean up my messes and spend my free time practising and cleaning up those messes and-"

"Focus."

"I might have time to date," she managed to get out.

"So why do you bring up us practising kissing?" asked Flora. She was glad her sister was thinking that, one of them deserved to find love at least, but the link to their childhood practising eluded her.

"Well, I'm too old to have never dated or kissed anyone and what if I meet someone in training, we go out then we try to kiss but I head-butt them and they fall over and get knocked out?"

Flora was going to say that was ridiculous but this was her sister. "That's unlikely."

"What I'm trying to say is I want to practise with you again."

"Felicia, we're grown women, we can't do something like that."

"Why not? You're my sister, no one knows me better than you, there's no one I trust more than you. What if I meet 'the one' next week in training but ruin it? What if I lose them forever because I head-butt them?"

Seeing her sister truly worried about this and wanting only the best for her, Flora knew she had to. "Alright," she conceded, "we can practise."

"Yay!" squeaked Felicia stepping up to her big sister.

"Now?"

"Why not?"

"Fine," conceded Flora.

The twins both went to place their hands on the other's hips but got in the way of each other. They tried a different position but both did the same and got in the way again.

"Maybe we do need the practise," admitted Flora grabbing her sister's hands and placing them on her waist before placing her hands on her sister's shoulder and upper arm.

"I told you we'd be bad at this, imagine you like someone and this is how your first kiss starts."

Flora thought on that, she knew she could never have Jakob, but she did still hope for love. Practising together wasn't just for her sister's benefit now. "Alright… so do-" She was cut off as Felicia pecked her on the lips. She then returned the gesture.

As the pecks grew longer, Flora thought this didn't feel as weird as she'd expected. Then Felicia opened her lips at which point she panicked a little and backed out. "I have work to do," she insisted, a little flustered.

"Alright, but can we keep practising?"

"I think we both need it," confirmed Flora.

That night, they met again and, after overcoming their awkwardness, practised for a while. Both agreed they were getting better with a little feedback from the other and that they would be best to do this regularly.

* * *

Two days later, as promised, Soleil and Caeldori arrive to train Felicia as a hero to get her caught up on the standard expected of the other new recruits she'd be meeting at the start of the next month. After setting her at ease and complimenting how good she looks in a hero uniform, Soleil set her to work with a training sword.

The first day consisted of drills for the primary sword wielding forms with occasional tests on how well she was picking them up. Soleil was impressed at Felicia's aptitude for it and started her on axe forms on day two, again with occasional tests on both sword and axe forms. Caeldori watched them working for a while each day but wandered off to spend some time with her relatives and friends around the castle, including having sex with Sophie without Soleil, which was a first.

Soleil decided Felicia was picking it up fast enough that for day three she would have her with an axe up against Caeldori and her spear, not to win, just to see if she would use the forms correctly and react to her opponent. She did surprising well for a novice, even adapting to Caeldori testing her by using Ylissean spear forms when it was clear she was capable of using the appropriate axe form against the spear forms she knew.

They took a break mid-morning and sat down for a rest on the benches surrounding the training ground. After discussing her remarkable progression, ensuring to compliment but not to the point she would be overconfident, Caeldori left to fetch some drinks and a healthy snack for the three.

"So, now we're alone," began Soleil, "did you ever do anything about that thing we'd talked about regarding Flora?"

Felicia had been expecting this two days ago and was surprised Soleil had held back this long. "I did."

"Ooh, what?"

"We're practising kissing," confessed Felicia with a smile.

"Seriously? That's so awesome. Do you like it?"

"I do, it just feels so natural doing it with her."

"When you say 'doing it'?"

"We've only kissed," insisted Felicia realising how that could be taken.

"Any tongues?" pried Soleil.

"Yes," admitted Felicia after a second and thought she may as well just tell her everything. "We've been practising a lot and last night we were lying on my bed, I was on top of Flora and we were tongue kissing."

"So hot," whispered Soleil to herself.

"It kinda is," admitted Felicia.

"Does Flora like it as much as you?"

"I think so. Last night when we were making out we were both moaning occasionally, which is good, right?"

"If it's like, mmm," said Soleil with a lust filled demonstration.

"It is, but she seemed really uncomfortable, she kept squirming beneath me."

Soleil nearly felt her cheeks rip from her smile. "That's because she's turned on," she said with a shaky voice as her mind ran ahead of its self with thoughts of both twins wanting sex.

"Do you really think so?" asked Felicia hoping that was the case.

"What about you?"

"I… when she left I had to, em…"

"Be intimate with yourself?" suggest Soleil using the least vulgar language she could. Felicia nodded to confirm. "I bet my sword hand she did the same."

"You're that sure?" asked Felicia, clearly wanting it to be the truth.

"Just go for it is the best advice. Next time you've got her like that, just slip a hand slowly up her skirt and make it clear what you want. Give her time to back out, I know she's stricter about everything so even if she wants you too, the taboo might still stop her."

"And what do I do if she says no."

"You stop," stated Soleil. "You can try and persuade her but know that as soon as you start that, your kissing practise is done for the night."

"How would I persuade her?"

"Tell her she's the most important person in your life and that you love her above all, that's right, yeah?" She got a nod showing she'd read them right. "Remind her the taboo is about producing weak and mutated kids which, unless you aren't telling me something, can't happen." As Felicia entirely failed to grasp the futanari suggestion, she moved on, "and if that fails just tell her it's a really fun workout."

"Here we are," said Caeldori with a try of drinks. She'd heard the later part of the conversation and felt Felicia would feel embarrassed about it so, for the sake of her focus for training, wasn't going to mention it.

* * *

Her training progressed well over the remainder of the week, she grew more confident in handling the weapons and seemed to have the basic forms almost perfect. She'd also become good friends with her instructors and Soleil promised she could ask anything if she needed advice with Flora. By the time of her first day as a soldier, she had not only caught up on the standard for the other new recruits but was in fact one the more proficient, though she had a tendency to squeal when sparring with people she didn't know.

She was still practising regularly with Flora, too. While Soleil had been there she hadn't been able to find the courage to say what she wanted to do but, after a really good day training with her new comrades, she was feeling elated and asked to practise. It was going to be tonight.

Flora finished her scheduled duties, plus more that needed done, a little before dusk then headed to her sister's bedroom. Felicia had seemed in such a good mood so their practise session was probably going to quite fun. She knocked and went straight in. "Are you ready?" she asked of her sister as she locked the door.

"Mm hm, can we practise on the bed again?" asked Felicia moving over to it.

"That is quite fun," admitted Flora, then remembered how guilty she feels at how desperately she'd needed to masturbate after every time. They'd only practised on the bed a few times, but after every instance she'd been so horny there was no other choice.

Felicia placed her hands around her twin's waist and planted a long but tongue-free kiss on her identical lips. Flora replied in kind, one hand resting a little too low on her sister's hip as the other found her shoulder. As the kiss continued, Flora thought how good they were getting from all their practising.

Felicia kept the pair standing until Flora's hand slipped the tiny distance to rest on her rear which she took as a sight she wanted it too. She manoeuvred her sister round so she would be on the bottom and, with no encouragement needed, Flora broke off the kiss and lay down giving her sister, perhaps subconsciously, a very mischievous smile. Felicia climbed onto the bed and stood over her twin's identical body on all fours.

"You look so hot," she said.

"Narcissist," teased Flora pulling her down for a kiss. "But I think you're really cute so I must be too."

Felicia giggled as Flora kissed her again, a hand running down her back but not quite able to reach her ass due to their position. To remedy this, Felicia near lay on top of her sister, giving her enough reach to grab her target. In turn, she ran a hand up her sister's side and stopped, resting a hand on her chest as they kissed. Flora didn't object.

The twins, hands now moving quite freely over each other's body, starting getting a little steamier with their kiss. Tongues were now involved and, with the extra stimulation of hands touching where they'd never been before, both were getting very horny. Flora was again squirming beneath her and, when she moaned in their kiss, Felicia knew his was her moment.

She ran a hand down her sister's side, over her hip and, changing her position to reach further, ran her hand under her skirt and a little up her leg. Flora froze as her sister's hand continued up, stopping just shy of her underwear, as Felicia moved away from her unmoving lips and instead kissed her neck, causing her back to arch of its own accord. This was wrong but it felt so good.

"Flora?"

She managed to wrench her mind back to reality and away from the internal debate. There really was only one choice anyway. "Do it," she said, pulling her sister back up to kiss her. She felt her sister's fingers move over her panties, knowing they were already wet, knowing this was wrong but, right now, she didn't care. Her sister's fingers dragged over the wet fabric, over her swollen clit making her gasp and then made their beneath the waistband and back down to her sensitive lips. As her little sister's index finger slipped inside her, she let out a long, deeply contented groan.

Felicia could hardly hear over her own heartbeat but it was clear Flora was enjoying this. She wished she'd asked Soleil for advise on this part but, as she had said, it's really just masturbating with the two of them and she was good at that. She shifted position so the heel of her hand would be rubbing on her sister's clit as she kept fingering prompting another long satisfied groan.

"Felicia," moaned Flora, hooking her leg over her sister's to make sure she stayed there. "Kiss me," she whimpered.

Felicia, who had been concentrating solely on her hand now found her task becoming more complicated but she couldn't resist her sister's voice when it was so steeped in lust. They lay there, making out and fingering, for a few minutes, during which Flora's breathing became laboured and her body now couldn't stay still. Felicia realised she was so close to making her sister orgasm and hoped keeping up what she was doing would be enough because she was too lost in the moment to think of anything else.

Flora's breathing paused for a few seconds before she gasped as her body spasmmed beneath her sister, accompanied by a pulse of frigid air causing some flakes of snow to form. As the first wave fell, another briefer shiver ran through her body accompanied by a long, deep groan giving way to a shaky sigh. Felicia sat up a little to look at her sister's face and saw what she could only describe as bliss. Sadly, that didn't last long.

As her breathing and mind returned to a more normal existence, what she had just done hit her. She'd just been fingered to orgasm by her sister, her little sister, her twin sister, she'd had sex with her. As her, strict, rule abiding mind returned, she felt awful, she'd broken not just a rule, but a taboo, she pushed her sister off and stood up, sorting her panties, unable to even look back.

"Are you alright?" asked Felicia, unsure what was happening.

"No, no I'm not," said Flora, clearly distressed.

"Did I do it wrong?" asked Felicia timidly.

"Your performance," said Flora quietly and calmly, "has nothing to do with it. What we did was wrong, what we've been doing for weeks, is wrong. We should never have done it."

"But… but I thought you liked it?"

Flora froze, she had liked it and even wanted it at the time, but it was wrong, what was more important than right and wrong? "Never speak of this again," she said as she went to the door.

"But I want to do it again," said Felicia, on the verge of tears.

"We cannot! Ever!" shouted Flora, finally turning and looking at her sister, furious she didn't seem to understand the severity of what they had done. With her sister stunned to silence, she left.

Felicia didn't go after her, this was clearly something that she needed time for. With her elation at her good day now destroyed, she simply changed for bed and curled up under the sheets, frost swiftly forming on them.

* * *

She tried to find Flora the next day to talk about what had happened but couldn't, even asking Jakob where she'd be yielded nothing. She tried again the next day, and a third day with no sign of her sister. On day four, it became apparent why. She spotted Flora along a corridor and, at the sight of her, her older sister turned and left. She was avoiding her. This continued for another seven days with the most Felicia managed to do was corner her long enough to be told she was too busy to talk.

A full eleven days after the problem between them arose, Corrin, who had been trying to stay out of the conflict between two of her closest friends, decided she had to intervene after seeing Flora hiding from Felicia. She'd let Flora remain hidden but later asked about what was wrong between the twins, getting nothing but a polite response that all was well. She'd changed tact and gone after Felicia who was much worse at keeping secrets than her sister. She'd called Felicia to the throne room, knowing speaking to her Queen in the official setting would scare her and she would tell her everything.

Felicia entered the throne room to find Corrin seated on the throne, wearing her crown which she only worn during official duties. She began to think she was in trouble. "Milday?"

Corrin steadied herself, it was difficult being intimidating and serious around her friends. "It has become apparent," she began, "that something has come between you and Flora. As it something of a personal nature I had been content to leave you your privacy but, as it seems to be affecting Flora's work and your focus on your training, I now must know so I may remedy the situation." Felicia was visibly shaking at her words.

"I… We've, em, had a falling out," was all Felicia offered.

"That's not enough to let me help you." She could see Felicia getting genuinely scared now.

Felicia tried to find some moisture in her mouth to let her words come out as she constantly wrung her hands. "We…," she began then closed her eyes so she couldn't see her Queen's reaction, "we had sex."

Corrin choked back the immediate question of 'how was it?'. "Why has this caused a disagreement?" Felicia still hadn't opened her eyes and was trembling. She had the answer now so it was time be a friend, not a queen. "Felicia," she said softly getting up from her throne and removing her crown before going to comfort her friend, "it's alright, I'm not mad. I just want to help you."

Felicia opened her eyes to see Corrin approaching and clearly worried about her. "I'm so sorry I've shamed your household."

"Shush," cooed Corrin pulling Felicia into a hug. "You could never do anything of the sort." Felicia hugged her back and it was clear tears were now flowing.

"Flora hates me," sobbed Felicia into her friend's chest, "she hates what we did and now she can't even look at me."

"That can't be true," said Corrin, stroking Felicia's hair. "She loves you more than anyone. I also know you wouldn't force anyone to do something they didn't want to, so how did it happen?"

"We… we'd been practising kissing and… and we ended up in bed. I knew I wanted to and I made that clear and she said she wanted me to." She pushed out of Corrin's arms, drying her eyes with sleeves. "After I'd, em… made her…"

"After she'd climaxed?"

"Yes, she pushed me off her and she was really angry. She shouted at me and left."

Corrin had known the twins for most of her life and knew exactly why Flora had changed her mind afterwards. "It's because she broke the taboo. In the heat of the moment things are exciting but then when she thought over what she'd done she realised what it meant."

"But it doesn't mean anything," protested Felicia. "The taboo only exists to prevent malformed children, that can't happen with us."

Corrin had heard that reasoning before, Soleil was involved in this somewhere. She remembered their day at the beach and the conversation the two had which did end with talk of them having sex.

"You clearly like what you were doing and if Flora wanted you to go that far, then she must have as well. Clearly this line of reasoning persuaded you to pursue it, so I say give her the same explanation Soleil gave you."

"I've been trying but I can't get her alone long enough."

"Right," said Corrin, realising now why Flora had been hiding. "Go to my chambers and wait behind the door. I'll ask Flora to check something so when she enters you can close the door behind her and lock her in with you. Then she'll have to listen."

"Thank you," said Felicia feeling the tears coming back.

"Don't start that or I might too," said Corrin laughing and hugging her. She let her go but instead took her hands. "If this doesn't work then I'll sit with you both until you've talked it out and made up. Now, go and hide, I'll call Flora."

"Thank you," said Felicia again. She really felt blessed to have a Corrin as a friend.

As Felicia left, Corrin went around the side of her throne and pulled the cord to summon a member of staff. As it was the throne room, usually Jakob or Flora would attend instead of delegating.

* * *

Felicia had been waiting behind Corrin and Rhajat's bedroom door for nearly five minutes when it opened, Flora entered and headed over the wardrobe, having no need to look back. Felicia pushed the door closed causing her sister to turn due to the creak of the hinges. She knew immediately this was the reason Corrin sent her here.

"Please speak to me," begged Felicia locking the door and putting the key in her tunic pocket.

"There's nothing to say."

"But there has to be something," pleaded Felicia. "Please at least tell me why you're upset."

"I'm upset," began Flora trying to sound calm, "because what we did was wrong."

"Why is it wrong?"

"Because it's incest!" shouted Flora, frost forming around her feet and still unable to comprehend how Felicia didn't see how bad it was.

"But the taboo against incest is to prevent malformed children being conceived. That can't happen with us so explain to me why it's wrong."

Flora stood dumbfounded. The only reason it was wrong without the breeding problem was that everyone knew it was wrong. Which isn't an answer at all.

"I liked what we did," continued Felicia as her sister struggled for words. "I want to do it again but what I want most is to have my sister back. If I promise never to mention it again, will you please speak to me? Will you acknowledge I exist?"

Flora could see her sister was upset and realised she was being foolish. She may not know how she felt about what they had done, but she knew how she felt about her little sister. "I'm sorry," she said moving to hug her. "I shouldn't have avoided you, I should have talked to you."

"I'm sorry if I forced you," said Felicia, nearly crying in the hug.

"You didn't, it felt wonderful at the time but…"

"We don't have to mention it," said Felicia standing up to look her sister in the eyes. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You'll never lose me."

The sisters stood holding each other for nearly a minute before Flora let go, prompting Felicia to do the same. "I know I've been saying this a lot, but this time I really do need to get on with my work."

"Can I see you at dinner?"

"I'll take my break at six thirty."

"See you then," said Felicia going for one last hug.

The twins went their separate ways, Flora back to kitchens and Felicia back to the barrack's training ground. With the weight lifted from her mind, Felicia's performance improved dramatically and she ended her day with same feeling of elation that she had over a week ago. She met Flora to eat together and, while Flora did seem distracted, it was nice just to be able to talk to her again.

Returned to her bed chamber that evening, she found out why Flora was distracted earlier. She entered to find her sister sitting on her bed.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier," she said before smiling at her sister who responded in kind. "Do you want to practise?"

...

 _Authors Note: If you've played Fire Emblem Heroes, you should recognise some of the swimwear described. Camilla and Corrin are wearing their own while Caeldori is wearing Cordelia's and Orochi is wearing a black version of Linde's, yes she's not connected but I love her bikini design too much not to include it. There's also a reference to the first choose you legend event in case the mention of Lyn seems out of place._


	15. Chapter 15 – Second Child

It had been over a month since Soleil had last seen her either of parents and she admitted to Caeldori she was starting to feel a little homesick without them. While Caeldori was sympathetic, there was work that had to be done and she couldn't be without her retainer, not only as she knew Soleil would be a great help, but she also needed to be clear in her authority to the soldiers she was overseeing. She did promise that when the bandit issue was cleared up, they'd make time to visit.

Only a few days later, they received a letter from Severa asking if they would visit in two weeks' time as Laslow was taking some time off and she thought it would be nice for them all to be together. This perked Soleil up as it had been a while since she'd seen both her parents together. It also helped that they had pushed the bandits back to their camp and they would be finished with them the next day with a few days of patrolling afterwards to mop up stragglers.

As the day approached for them to leave, Soleil grew more and more excited to the point Caeldori thought she wouldn't be able to sleep that night, as if she was a child the night before the winter festival. This also made it hard for her to see her as anything but her excited granddaughter and she felt a little odd when Soleil got frisky that night, not that it stopped her. They set off early the next day as Soleil was up before dawn and sorting everything her Lady required as a retainer should, though Caeldori had long ago told her not to as she didn't like being waited on but today it was just so they could leave earlier.

Even by pegasus, the trip to Camilla's country mansion takes half a day so they were a little tired on arrival, with Soleil being a little saddle sore as she, despite Caeldori's repeated suggestions, had still not reclassed to falcon knight to learn to fly on her own mount. They landed at the stables behind the house and Caeldori made sure her mount settled before they headed to the house where they were met at the door by Severa and Laslow, hand in hand, having been waiting there since they saw them coming in.

"It's good to see you again," said Laslow as Soleil bounced the last few steps into his arms for a hug as Caeldori took the chance and went to hug her daughter, happy to find she reciprocated.

"I've missed you both so much," said Soleil as she and Caeldori switched hug partners.

"Good to see you, Mother," said Laslow hugging his mother-in-law.

"It's been too long," said Severa holding Soleil for longer than her daughter expected.

"So," began Laslow, "we have some big news."

Severa turned to Soleil and said, "you're going to be a big sister."

Soleil's smile threatened to split her cheeks as she jumped into another hug with her mother. "That's amazing," she squealed as she switched to her father and then pulled her mother in as well. She then dropped down to Severa's stomach, "I'm going to be the best big sister you could ever have." She then bounced back up and asked, "can a foetus hear?"

"Probably not this early," posited Caeldori, grabbing Soleil's arm to tell her to calm down. "That's wonderful news," she added hugging her little girl. "I think I still know how to knit, I should get started on some outfits. Does Camilla have any wool? Oh and we'll need to-" She stopped, looking at her daughter and son-in-law and asked, "do you want me involved at all?"

"Of course I do," said Severa instantly. "You promised you would be there for me. If you could stay for a few weeks afterwards to help us, that would also be really appreciated?"

"Certainly, I'll be here as long as you need me."

"Thank you," said Severa, the relief clear in her voice. "You're the only person I know who's done this; I breastfed Soleil once then gave her away to a wet-nurse and Camilla didn't do much more. What if I can't be mom?"

Caeldori chuckled at her daughter repeating doubts. "The fact you're worrying if you can be a good mother, tells me you will. I already told you that."

"You already are one," added Soleil. "You're both amazing." She knew her father would have similar worries, he was just better at hiding them.

"There is one thing," said Caeldori. "To be here with my retainer for her sibling's birth would be understandable but to stay for weeks to help would be odd. If I am to stay here to help you, I will need to explain to my family who I am and so, who you are."

"I though you already had," said Severa.

"No, I'm… I'm worried," she confessed.

"About what?" asked Soleil.

"Something Rhajat said, what if we reincarnated and stole the lives of who should have been their children?"

"Don't be stupid," said Severa coldly, "your parents are almost as good as mine, they won't even think of something like that."

"I know," said Caeldori, smiling at the compliment. "I just worry sometimes."

"Are you hungry?" asked Laslow. "Lady Camilla delayed lunch until you arrived."

The four headed for the dining room with a maid taking Caeldori and Soleil's small bag to their room. Camilla, Keaton, Selkie and Velouria were happy to see them and Camilla, who had already been told, immediately started detailing her plans to Caeldori. Having bonded with Cordelia, she'd become fairly close with Caeldori despite her infrequent visits and she was hoping having several weeks together around the birth would do wonders for their friendship.

* * *

The pair stayed for a couple of days, greatly enjoying the company and change of scenery before they needed to head back to Hoshido. When they were planning their return trip, Selkie and Velouria asked if they could travel with them to visit Selkie's family. The four, by pegasus and wyvern, left mid-afternoon, arriving back home a couple of hours before nightfall.

Caeldori decided there was no sense in waiting and went immediately to tell her parents who she was. She wanted to do it alone so Soleil was given the night off and, after Selkie and Velouria had seen Kagero, Kaden and Orochi, they met up with her as she had suggested a night out. She had also mentioned it to Shiro and Kiragi, who had been eager for a night on the town, and Hisame, but, as she expected, he wasn't interested.

Caeldori sought out her parents and found them just sitting down to dinner and was invited to join them which she did, relieved to put off the truth a little longer. After the main course she decided now had to be the time. "Mother, father. There is something you do not know about me." This caused some visible confusion as a conversation like this usually precedes a coming out, which she did a long time ago. "I have lived another life in another realm before I reincarnated as your daughter."

"What?" asked Hinoka who really hadn't seen that coming.

"In my previous life I was Cordelia; I looked the same, I spoke the same, I had the same skills-"

"So you were perfect then as well," stated her father.

"I was equally talented at many things," said Caeldori, still wanting to avoid 'perfect', "and I believed it even less. I also had a husband," she continued, "and we had a little girl together named Severa. As she grew up, there was a war to prevent the awakening of the Fell Dragon Grima, a being much like Anaknos in terms of destructive power." She could see the concern and increasing confusion on her parents faces and carried on. "We lost that war and Grima was resurrected. He lay waste to everything, killing almost everyone and taking their corpses for his army, including mine. Only a small group survived, made up of my daughter and the children of my fellow soldiers." She paused for a moment to let it sink in as the next part is where the tale gets weird. "They travelled back in time and fought alongside us to accomplish what we couldn't, Grima's destruction."

"Your daughter travelled back in time?" asked Hinoka just to be sure she'd heard that right.

"Correct. I was barley married when I met her, as was the case for most of my friends. Only one of the children had even been born in our time which meant after our victory, they had to decide if they should stay with their parents, seeing themselves being born and being a part of their lives, or leave. Severa and two of her friends, Inigo and Owain left to travel the world they had saved and, after a few years, ended up in this realm, summoned here to help kill Anaknos." She decided it would be best to leave out the part about Anaknos being the one who had summoned them. "To do so, they found positions as retainers to the Nohrian royal family, they had changed their appearance and names so Inigo was now Laslow, Owain became Odin and Severa became Selena."

"So Selena is your daughter from the future?" asked her father.

"She is."

"But you had another daughter after meeting her? A real daughter."

"She is my _real_ daughter," said Caeldori far more aggressively than she had intended. "After she left I did give birth to my first daughter and named her Severa but she is my daughter, my eldest."

"Sorry my dear, I didn't mean to offend you."

"It's alright. I know this must be strange to hear."

"It certainly is," confessed her mother. "This means Soleil is your granddaughter, our great granddaughter."

"Yes, but before you say anything more, I hadn't remembered who I used to be and how we were related when we started sleeping together."

"And it's not as if you shy away from incest," added Subaki.

Caeldori sat bolt upright and stared at her father who seemed to be on the verge of laughter.

"I told him after our first time together," said Hinoka. "You can't keep secrets like that in a marriage."

"You've known since then?" asked Caeldori.

"Indeed. I also know about Lady Charlotte."

"We've come to an arrangement," said Hinoka seeing Caeldori glanced at her.

"As even my skills cannot stretch to satisfying my wife's desire for female companionship, we have agreed she can sleep with a few women so long as her eyes don't wander to other men."

"It was originally just you but then Charlotte happened and we expanded the limits. I should add it goes both ways if your father takes a fancy to a man."

"Well… that's, em, very… mature of you both," said Caeldori feeling she needed to say something. "Returning to Severa: after she left I had hoped she would return to me at some point but she never did. I lived a long life as Cordelia and when I neared its end I enlisted a friend named Tharja to help me find her. At the point of our natural deaths, our souls went into the aether to find her and we both ended up here; I was reborn your daughter and Tharja was reborn as Rhajat." Before her parents could interrupt she continued, "I know Rhajat's already told her parents so if you wish to speak with them about us, that's fine, but I ask you do not tell any others. I will tell uncle Ryoma as he should know about any oddities within his army and take appropriate action."

"You're not an 'oddity' sweetheart," said Hinoka reaching over to take her hand, "and Ryoma won't need to take action against his niece."

"I hope that's the case. The reason I've decided you needed to know this now is that Severa is expecting her second child."

"And you want to be there for the birth of your second grandchild," finished Hinoka.

"Exactly. To be there with Soleil for the birth would be understandable but I plan to stay for a while afterwards to help, which would be odd for her daughter's liege to do."

"It certainly would," said her father. "I have to ask: do you want us to call you Caeldori or Cordelia?"

"Caeldori," she stated immediately. "I may have lived another life but I will always be your daughter."

"So what was your previous life like?" asked Hinoka.

Caeldori was very honest about her time as Cordelia and her life in Ylisse, covering her self-doubt, her friends and her unhealthy crush on Chrom. She went into more details regarding the war and the fallout from it, including what the other time travellers chose to do. Finally, she also told them she had returned there with Soleil and the relief she had felt as Cordelia knowing her daughter was safe and the joy when they were reunited.

After leaving her parents, she went to her uncle Ryoma and had to interrupt his and Rhinka's meditation. She repeated what she'd told her parents and made it clear she would accept whatever decision her king made regarding her role in his kingdom. To her relief, Ryoma saw this development as meaning she now had decades more experience, with Caeldori explaining she'd served in the military until she was fifty-five then moved into civil governance for another three decades, and that she was now an even greater part of the kingdom. He also expressed interest in developing inter-realm alliances with Ylisse. Caeldori then revealed that the Nohrian and Vallan royal families knew of the travellers and suggested any effort should be co-ordinated between the three kingdoms.

* * *

Much later that night, Soleil, Shiro, Kiragi, Selkie and Velouria made their way stealthily back into the castle. This was hampered by Selkie being quite drunk and loud with Soleil being somewhat better but prone to giggling at the tiniest thing. Shiro could hold his drink and Kiragi and Velouria didn't drink so between them, they managed to get Selkie back to Orochi's chambers without waking up half the castle before the other three left for their own rooms.

As Soleil gingerly opened her bedroom door so as not to wake Caeldori she found the lamps were still on and Caeldori was lying on her side in bed looking at her with something bordering amusement.

"You're late home," she commented.

"Sorry, time got away from us a bit. It was such a fun night, you should have come." She then remembered why she couldn't. "How'd it go?"

Caeldori patted the edge of the bed to encourage her girlfriend to sit down as she stood swaying slightly. "Very well. My parents and Uncle Ryoma all accepted who and what I am. In fact, Uncle Ryoma believes this means I am ready for more responsibilities in the kingdom."

"That's good," said Soleil, lying down on top of the sheets. "Everyone will know how amazing you are."

"How drunk are you?" asked Caeldori, slipping a hand down to Soleil's hips.

"Not too drunk for that," she immediately stated before sitting up to pull her boots off.

* * *

Since having been told about Severa's pregnancy, Camilla had been in full over-protective mother hen mode and had forbidden her friend and retainer from doing anything remotely stressful. While Severa had appreciated being waited on for the first week, it had quickly grown boring, then annoying and after a month she wanted to be back training and carrying out her duties but was again forbidden. Rather than having to sit around being useless for the next five months, she decided she would go to Soleil's deeprealm to wait out her pregnancy, that way she would only be out of action for about a week of real time. Camilla approved of this plan and arranged a small staff and a midwife to go with them. Severa had planned on it being five months of respite from Camilla but, when a princess decides she's coming, there's little room for argument. As neither Velouria nor Selkie were keen to spend time in a deeprealm again, they said they would go to Hoshido to let Caeldori know and spend the week with Selkie's family.

After six days of real time, Severa, now with an estimated two weeks to go, returned to Camilla's country home with her entourage and messengers were sent to inform Laslow and Caeldori. Camilla then marshalled her servants and full preparations for the impending birth were put into motion, as well as a room being set up for Caeldori and Soleil.

A few days later, Caeldori and Soleil arrived and moved into the room Camilla had set up for them, she'd even left flowers and chocolates for them as if they were on a romantic getaway. Sadly for Soleil, they weren't, and she ate most of the chocolates by herself. Her girlfriend had gone immediately to Severa and joined Camilla in fussing over her and generally annoying her by insisting she was to do nothing. She was already annoyed with Camilla but, after two days of both of them doing it, she snapped and yelled at them to leave her alone. This caused a pain in her stomach and she was grateful both were there to take her to the midwife Camilla had arranged and apologised to them. Neither felt there was anything to apologise for, they both loved her and knew it was just part of the process.

Excluded from the duty of care, Soleil spent her time with Selkie and Velouria, chatting up the maids and occasionally tried to chat to Beruka, with a small amount of success. A few days after she had arrived, her father arrived, having been granted leave by Lord Xander, and he too found he was blocked from caring for his wife and so spend the next few days with the girls.

A couple of days after Laslow's arrival and one day earlier than her due date, Severa went into labour. Several minutes later, after some swearing and cursing Laslow's existence, they had a healthy baby girl. Laslow, Caeldori and Camilla were present for the birth while the rest of the assembled friends and family waited outside and worried amongst themselves. Ten minutes later, after the midwife had taken some measurements and washed the baby, Severa felt strong enough to see the others so Caeldori let them in.

First through the door was the new big sister who rushed to the bed where her mother, looking slightly worse for wear, was sitting with a bundle of white cloth.

"She's so cute," said Soleil peering down at her little sister and noting the wispy pink hair.

"She's so tiny," added Selkie peering over Soleil's shoulder.

"She seems healthy," said Velouria, who had little interest in the child.

"She's perfect," said Severa as her little one open her eyes to see her sister for the first time.

"I am going to be the best big sister you could ever have," whispered Soleil.

"Do you want to hold her?" asked Severa.

"Em, alright. How do I… em," she began.

"Like this," said Caeldori stepping behind her to position her arms.

"Do not drop her," warned her mother.

"Hello," cooed Soleil as she took her little sister's weight as Caeldori gently started her making a rocking motion. "She smiled! She likes me."

"Of course she does, she's your sister," pointed out her father.

Caeldori and Camilla glanced at each other as they noticed Severa having to snatch her hand back as it kept reaching out for her daughter.

"Give her back now," ordered Caeldori seeing her daughter's anxiety grow.

"Back to mommy," said Soleil as she leaned down and passed her back. "She's so perfect," she squealed, overcome with sisterly love.

Seeing the relief on Severa's face at holding her daughter again, Caeldori and Camilla looked at each other, knowing there would be some severe separation anxiety in their future.

"Have you decided on a name?" asked Camilla.

"We didn't discuss it," began Severa gazing at her daughter, "but given the pink hair, I wondered if you'd like Olivia?"

"Do you like it?" asked Laslow.

"I do. I have my mother here, there should be something of yours here too."

"Olivia," said Laslow leaning in to his daughter and seeing her smile.

"I think she likes it," said Camilla. Seeing the little thing smile was too much and she finally gave in to her maternal desire. "Severa, my dear, may I hold her?"

"Don't lose her in there," snarked Severa, moving to allow Camilla to take her.

"My cleavage isn't that impressive," retorted Camilla, glad to see Severa being Severa. "Oh you are so cute," she cooed to the little one as she bounced her. "Let's say hello to Aunt Beruka."

"Aunt?" questioned Beruka as her Lady pointed the child at her.

"Well of course." Seeing Beruka's unease she moved closer. "She won't bite, go on, touch her."

Beruka hesitantly extended a finger towards the little human just as Olivia reached up and, by chance, grabbed her finger. She froze, staring down at the little face and the tiny hand holding on to her. "I will slay all those who would do you harm," she said quietly.

The others glanced at each other at the apparent display of emotion from Beruka, perhaps even a bond with the child.

"That's how Aunt Beruka says 'I love you," explained Camilla to the baby.

"Can I have her back now," asked Severa.

"Of course, darling. Say bye-bye."

"Bye," said Beruka, still staring at Olivia.

"Such a beautiful family," said Camilla having handed back Olivia and seeing the three generations standing close. "When she's older, we need to get the five of you together for a portrait. Right, I think we should leave the new parents with their new-born. Out." She then shooed everyone and left them alone. As the others left, she took Beruka aside. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know," answered Beruka truthfully.

"I think you felt something for little Olivia."

"She… seems so helpless," said Beruka, still unsure what she was feeling. "I felt I must protect her."

"This is wonderful," said Camilla hugging her petit retainer. "You've decided on your own that that little girl is someone you care about. Beruka, you love her."

"I do?"

"Any declaration like that to a baby is because you love them and want to care for them. If ever you wanted proof that you can love, this is it."

"I can love?" said Beruka half to herself. This was something she had thought herself incapable of for so many years.

"You've always been able to love, my dear," said Camilla softly. "You love me, don't you?"

Beruka looked up at the warm smile of the woman who she had been protecting these many years and found her confusion increasing even further. "I don't know."

"Well, I know you do, and I love you too. You're like a daughter to me." Camilla put her arms around her confused friend and, for the first time since she'd known her, Beruka hugged her back. They stayed like that for a while, Camilla feeling Beruka needed the reassurance with this big change and Beruka feeling, not awkwardness from the hug, but warmth. Perhaps, Camilla wondered, this may be the catalyst to her finally being able to feel and emote, maybe even fall in love.

* * *

Over the coming days there was a degree of organized chaos in the house with Severa, Laslow, Camilla and Caeldori caring for the new baby and the latter three trying to help Severa with her attachment issues. It was three days before she would even let Olivia out of her sight for more than a minute, even when her own mother was looking after her. With all the focus on the newborn, Velouria, Selkie and Soleil, knowing nothing of childrearing, felt somewhat neglected by their parents and, for Soleil, her girlfriend.

After nearly two weeks of Caeldori having no time for her, Soleil had managed to pin her down and asked for some time together and got her to agree to a date night in two days' time. She'd gone into town the next day with Selkie and Velouria to look for a new dress to try and make the brief time she had more special and had come away with a subdued pink dress with a split on either side to show plenty of leg and a pair of matching shoes. In the afternoon before date night, she had gone back into town to have her hair done and had found she suited a crown braid with her hair straightened rather than her usual wild mess.

They were only going to be eating at the mansion, as Soleil knew time was limited, so she had spoken with the chef to give Caeldori her favourite food as an extra surprise for the night. They were supposed to be having dinner at seven but, at ten minutes past, Soleil, in her dress, shoes and even a touch of makeup, was still alone in their room. Eventually she heard footsteps in the corridor and the door opened.

"Oh, sorry if there's a smell, I've just been vomited on," said Caeldori as she stripped off her tunic and took an identical one from the wardrobe. "You look nice, are you going out?"

"What?" said Soleil with her annoyance at Caeldori being late turning to cold fury.

Settling her tunic in place, Caeldori new immediately from the tone something was wrong but then saw her girlfriend's eyes and knew she had done something wrong.

"You forgot," said Soleil with ice on her words.

Realisation dawn on Caeldori. "Date night, I'm so sorry. I've just been so busy with the baby and-"

"You FORGOT!" yelled Soleil causing Caeldori to cower from the first angry word she'd ever heard form Soleil. "You forgot the one night in two weeks where you'd promised to _speak_ to me!"

"I-I-" stammered Caeldori.

"I know a baby is important but so am I, you're supposed to at least acknowledge my _existence_ every so often. If I'd died last week you still wouldn't have noticed!"

"That's not true, I've just been busy with-" she stopped dead as Soleil almost snarled at her.

"Say it," growled Soleil, "'the baby', the only thing in the world that matters!"

"Soleil-"

"No! I've had it, just stay the fuck away from me!" she yelled as she turned and stormed out, slamming the door with all her considerable strength.

Caeldori just stood rooted to the spot as Soleil's ranting to herself grew fainter as she stormed down the hall and the tears began flowing. A few seconds later the door burst open.

"I heard shouting," said Severa before noticing her mother in tears and her control clearly slipping. "What's wrong?"

"Soleil just broke up with me," whimpered Caeldori as the sobs began to overtake her.

"That can't be right," said Severa moving to hug her mother who immediately broke down in her arms. "You two are perfect together, it must just be a row." Aside from the hither to unknown experience of having to care for the perfect mother, Severa also became aware of a voice outside the window getting louder as it approached.

"BITCH!" yelled Soleil from outside before continuing past, still ranting to herself.

As Caeldori howled into her shoulder, Severa was less sure if it was just a row.

"Is everything alright?" asked Camilla from the open door, having been drawn by the shouting as well.

"Could you look after my mom while I go after my daughter?"

"Of course. Come here, sweet thing," she cooed to Caeldori as Severa passed her off. She led her to the bed to sit her down, holding her close to let her snuggle into the warmth of her chest.

Severa headed out into the garden to hunt down her fuming daughter, passing a discarded shoe in the middle of the lawn, a large piece of pale pink fabric in a bush and another section with a strap attached to it a little further on. She eventually spotted Soleil throwing stones into the lake wearing a semi-destroyed dress. As she got closer she realised she had ripped off the front of the skirt and one side of the top leaving her panties and half of her bra exposed and seemed to have attacked her hair. "Soleil?"

"Did _she_ send you?" growled Soleil.

" _She_ can barely speak through the tears," said Severa coldly.

Soleil's only response to this was to scream at the lake for being made to feel sorry for the person she's mad at.

"Sit," ordered Severa as she sat in the middle of a nearby bench so Soleil would have to sit near her. After Soleil had thrown herself onto the bench she continued, "I'm really sorry I'm taking up so much of her time but she's the only person I know who's raised a baby. I need her help."

"I know you need her," began Soleil, refusing to look at her mother as her anger dissipated and left only sadness behind, "but I need her too. Am I not worth even an hour?"

Severa noticed the tear run down her daughter's cheek and fall onto her bare leg. She began to feel very guilty for relying on her mother and denying her daughter any time with her girlfriend. That was followed by the words her mother in her first life had said regarding how she could have abandoned her daughter and wondered if Olivia made Soleil feel like she wasn't really a part of her family. She then realised calling Camilla and Beruka Olivia's aunts but not Soleil's had probably felt like she was pushing her away. "What are you really worried about?" she asked hoping Soleil would confirm her suspicions.

"She loves you and Olivia more than she loves me," said Soleil pulling her knees up to hug them and hide her face. "I'm not even real, I'm just some _freak_ from a deeprealm who killed your baby."

Severa couldn't believe her constantly happy daughter viewed herself like that and put an arm around her as she desperately sought the right words to reassure her.

"You'll never love me like you love her," said Soleil dejectedly before her mother could speak.

Severa pulled her little girl in close and put her other arm around her as well. "You are not a freak, you are an amazing, brave, kind and strong girl. I couldn't have hoped for better." She felt Soleil loosen her grip on her knees which she hoped meant she was feeling better but this was the time truth. "But you may be right, I don't really see you as a daughter," she continued, feeling Soleil tighten up again, "you feel more like a little sister. I gave up my rights to be your mother when I gave you away but please never doubt that I love you." With no reaction from Soleil she added, "I did jump in front of an axe for you."

Soleil laughed into her legs and then sat up, "you can't keep using that," she said with a smile and eyes full of tears.

"I'll use it so long as it gets a reaction," she said which got another little laugh, it'd had never sounded sweeter to ears. "I'm not the only one that still loves you."

"I was awful to her," said Soleil quietly as she snuggled into her mother for comfort.

"She's spending so much time with me and Olivia because after you leave here, she's only going to see her occasionally and she doesn't want to miss another granddaughter growing up."

"I'm so sorry for all of this."

"Then let's go and tell her that," said Severa standing up and pulling Soleil up.

"Can I still call you mom?" asked Soleil as her mother led her back to the mansion.

"If you feel I deserve it."

"Are you kidding? You and dad are my heroes. I couldn't be prouder to be your daughter."

"I'm sorry I've been such a dreadful mother to you." Before Soleil could claim otherwise she continued, "I gave you away and when you came back I could barely tolerate you. I want to be better for you, to be there for you like I should have been all along."

"You were," said Soleil taking her mother's hand.

Severa smiled, she'd actually been a good mother to her eldest for once. "It's common for kids to feel jealous of a new baby, we should have done more for you."

"I know but I kinda thought I was too old for it to affect me. Guess I was wrong, huh?"

"Just a bit. Do you really think you killed my baby?"

"Sometimes," admitted Soleil. "Seeing you with Olivia made me think you wanted a baby with me and then that baby was gone and I took her place."

"I wasn't ready to be a mother," confessed Severa to her daughter for the first time. "I wish I'd kept you and made myself learn. We missed all your firsts but the deeprealm meant I didn't have to wait years to see how amazing you'd be."

"This might be the first time you've really sounded like my mother."

"That means a lot," said Severa squeezing her daughter's hand. As they entered the mansion and approached the stairs she asked, "are you ready for this?"

As they grew closer they could hear Camilla's soothing voice and, thankfully, no sobbing from Caeldori.

"Hi," said Soleil meekly from the doorway.

"Hi," echoed Caeldori sitting up straight.

As the tears threatened to flow once again, Soleil had to say things quick in case they became unintelligible. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you, I was being stupid and I still really, really love you."

As Caeldori got up, Soleil darted forward and the two met in the middle of the room, holding each other tight as Severa and Camilla looked on.

"I'm sorry I neglected you and I really love you too," said Caeldori into her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I shouldn't have got jealous of you spending time with your granddaughter."

"I should have spent more time with my eldest granddaughter."

Soleil pulled back to look Caeldori in the eyes. "Are we both idiots?"

"A little," said Caeldori with a laugh. "What happened to your dress?"

"I tried to rip it off," said Soleil sheepishly.

"You looked so beautiful. I don't think I've seen you so you elegant. I'll buy you another one and then we can do date night again?"

"No," said Soleil shocking her girlfriend. "I mean, yes to buying me the dress but instead of date night maybe we could do family night? Tonight?" she suggested looking round to her mother and Camilla who was honorary family.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Camilla approaching the couple and placing a hand on Caeldori's shoulder, "I'll get Chef started on some delightful snacks for us."

"You should change first," said Severa to her daughter as Camilla left.

"I might just put my pyjamas on," mused Soleil.

"The bunny ones?" asked Caeldori.

"Yes, why?"

"You just look so cute in them I feel like you're my little granddaughter."

"She is," pointed out Severa.

"I know but I feel like it's wrong to sleep with her when she's wearing them."

Severa couldn't avoid the sly grin as Soleil realised she's been turning off her girlfriend by looking too cute. "Get changed," she ordered as she left to check on Laslow and Olivia.

"I'm really sorry," repeated Caeldori now they were alone.

"It's alright," said Soleil stripping off her ruined dress. "We've agreed we've both been idiots so let's move on and not mention it again."

As Soleil looked out her pyjamas, Caeldori grabbed her hand and spun her round to face her, holding her close. "I love you," she said with a kiss.

"I don't think we've time for make-up sex," said Soleil grinding gently against her.

"And I'm rather worn out after two weeks of focusing on my new granddaughter."

"How about a makeup snuggle tonight?" suggested Soleil, ignoring Caeldori's attempt at circumventing the not mentioning it again rule.

"Sounds wonderful."

Caeldori then changed into her pyjamas as well and the two of them went to find their family, Camilla, Keaton, Velouria and Selkie already assembled. Selkie had looked out games already and was really looking forward to a big family night which is exactly what she got. Laslow and Severa took turns checking on Olivia, who had been put to bed, refusing to allow Caeldori to take a turn so she could spend her time with her girlfriend. Soleil also made sure to be affectionate, but not overly so, to her mother to reinforce their new, closer bond and was beyond overjoyed when her mother pulled her close and let her snuggle in.


	16. Chapter 16 – Awakened Love

Olivia, now nicknamed Liv to avoid any possible confusion with her grandmother, had now passed two months old and Severa was coping well with being a full-time mother. While Laslow had to return to King Xander in the capital, she was helped by Camilla and Beruka but wanted to do as much as she could by herself, to be a real mother. She'd always expected Camilla to be keen to help but it was Beruka who surprised her by actively asking to help and seemingly enjoying taking care of her honorary niece, an assassin's unlimited patience helps a lot with crying children, so she was happy to let her occasionally. Unfortunately, she became so attached to Liv that Severa began to worry and once woke up to find the two missing and feared she'd kidnapped her. As it was, Beruka had taken her for a walk in the gardens and all was well. During the ensuing argument about boundaries, Beruka confessed to loving her niece and not knowing what to do, making it clear to Severa she should be helping her friend through this new and complicated emotion.

On Camilla's insistence, Severa had started taking Liv flying in a papoos. The reasoning being that she would have to fly to visit her dad or her grandmother and sister, so it was best to get her accustomed to it early. This had gone very smoothly as Liv seemed to have no fear, then again, she was strapped to her mother, where else would she feel safer? When it became clear this was no problem for mother and daughter, Camilla then suggested she should go back to Ylisse to show her family the newborn. Severa assumed this was a rouse for Camilla to visit but was surprised when she insisted it should only be Severa and her family.

Letters were sent to her family suggesting dates when they could do this and the replies arrived the next day by wyvern and pegasus messenger. Laslow had consulted with Lord Xander who had agreed to five days of leave when he was likely to be in the castle and so in less need of protection. As those dates were set, Soleil and Caeldori would have to accommodate. Unfortunately, Caeldori was due to accompany her uncle and aunt on an official visit to the Flame Tribe, something she had wanted to be involved in so couldn't back out now. After talking with her uncle, they decided Soleil's presence was unnecessary when Kagero and Saizo were there, so she would be free to go with her family.

Soleil had, thankfully, realised reclassing to falcon knight would be a good move now she had even more reason to visit her family. She'd done so immediately on her return to Hoshido after the few weeks of Caeldori helping her mother and had, having honed her horsemanship as a bow knight during the war, quickly adapted to a pegasus. As arranged, she arrived at Camilla's to find her parents waiting on her.

After a hug for her parents, fawning over her sister and getting a drink for her mount, the four, Laslow riding with Soleil while Severa took Liv and bag of essentials, flew to the nearest entrance to Fort Corrin. Lilith was taken with Liv so they spent almost twenty minutes there talking and letting her play with her before continuing to the gateway between worlds.

They stopped there as Liv now wanted fed which brought up the struggle Soleil had found every time she did this. It was obviously a physical necessity to feed a baby and wasn't in any way an erotic act, but Soleil had always loved her mother's body and the chance to see her with her top off and boob exposed was so enticing. Eventually, Severa just ordered her to look to stop her acting weird. Soleil stood staring at her topless mother, her stomach showing no signs she'd only given birth two months ago and her boobs looking so enticing. On her part, Severa didn't find it odd being ogled by her daughter, she put it down to the fact she was busy performing a function of motherhood.

A short flight later, they were approaching Ylisstol and headed for a livery yard on the edge of the city where they could stable their pegasai. It was mid-afternoon, so it was likely their families would be busy at work, so they decided to have a walk around the city to show Liv some of her heritage, stopping off for some tea and something sweet as they went.

They were making their way to the theatre, knowing when grandma Olivia's classes finished, to surprise her. They were the ones surprised by a yell from behind them.

"Severa! Inigo!" bellowed Kjelle, jogging up to them.

As they turned to the familiar voice, they all saw her do a double take as little Olivia was revealed.

"Is she yours?" asked Kjelle as she approached.

"Of course," said Severa. "This is Olivia, though we're shortening it to Liv to save confusion. Liv, this is our friend Kjelle."

"Strong resemblance," commented the general before gingerly hugging Severa followed by Inigo then an awkward nod with Soleil as they barely knew each other.

"It's good to see you again," said Laslow. "Out for a training run, I presume?"

"You know me, third lap of the inner walls. I'm heading back to the castle now. Want to come with me and see everyone? Lucina and Cynthia will be there and Noire's got a group for archery training."

"If we walk, sure," said Severa who had no intention of running with a baby strapped to her. "Will my mom be there?"

"She's out with a patrol, she's almost due back but she'll have paperwork to do when she returns."

"Oh. Well, that means we can tell my dad and your parents first," she said to Laslow. "So," she began as they walked, "how's the dating going?"

"I'm with a new girl now," began Kjelle, noticing Soleil's sudden, keen interest. "She's amazing, so different from what I thought I wanted. She's a dancer, very feminine, not a fighter at all."

"Good, I'm glad you let yourself try new things," said Severa encouragingly.

"Would she know my mother?" asked Laslow, it being a natural assumption that two dancers in the same city with only one major theatre would at least have met.

"Definitely, you've actually met her too. Remember when you visited and she took you to her school as a guest instructor? Do you remember a fairly short, blonde, almost white haired dancer with big…" she stopped, worried about saying it in front of Liv and the ever more interested Soleil so cupped her hands in front of her armoured chest instead.

"I do," exclaimed Laslow as the girl in question came up from his memories. He was then slightly worried about his wife's reaction to him remembering someone when the last detail was their bust size. Thankfully, she was just grinning. "A very skilled dancer, mother sees great things in her future."

"She's a student?" asked Severa.

"Yeah."

"How old?"

Well… she's eighteen," admitted Kjelle, knowing what was coming.

"Kjelle, you cradle snatcher," teased Severa.

"She's very mature for her age," retorted Kjelle defensively. "She'd love to meet you two. Would you be interested in a double date tonight?"

"We were going to spend tonight with our families," said Laslow.

"Of course," said Kjelle immediately, feeling like an idiot for thinking they'd do anything else. "They should always take priority."

"Tomorrow night?" suggested Severa. "I've got to meet the girl that's got you smiling like that."

"Like what?"

"A Lovesick puppy."

"I think I might love her," admitted Kjelle aloud for the first time. The three turned to look at her, clearly surprised. "We've been dating for a couple of months and… I don't know, she feels _so_ right."

"Then we've definitely got to meet her," said Laslow. "I assume you haven't told her yet."

"No, I want to though. I'm just waiting for when it feels right."

"So have you-" began Severa, just stopping herself from saying 'fucked' while carrying her infant daughter. "Been intimate?" she finished.

"Of course, how could we not when she's so hot?"

"Sex with a dancer is such a good thing," said Severa taking her husband's hand and smiling. "So, tell us about your girl, how did you meet her?"

"Her name's Sapphire," said Kjelle, "after her eyes. Olivia took me to a bar in the arts district to get used to chatting up girls. I'd spoke to a few, bought them drinks then this gorgeous girl asks to buy me a drink. We talked and the time got away from us. It was so easy, I didn't feel like I had to try to be interesting, so I asked her out."

"I wish it was that easy for me," said Soleil. "The cuter the girl, the harder it is to speak."

"What about Caeldori?" asked Kjelle. "She's beautiful." She glanced at Severa knowing mentions of her mother's beauty often annoyed her in the past but she hadn't even reacted.

Soleil giggled at the coming reveal. "I said 'um, hi' and stared at her until she left. I don't think she even remembers our first meeting."

"So how did you end up with her?"

"I… we started as friends with benefits before we realised we were in love. I say that, she knew way before me, it wasn't until Tiki pointed it out that I realised I loved her."

The four chatted as they made their way to the castle, Soleil finding a little more confidence around Kjelle now. When they arrived, Kjelle took them to the training ground where the thud of arrows hitting targets could be heard as they approached. As they approached, they saw Noire critiquing her student's techniques but they also saw Cynthia sitting with little Noire, seemingly talking through what her older self was doing.

"Oh, this is good," said Severa moving back to hide. "Kjelle, if you get Lucina we can do them all at once."

"Right, she'll be going over the duty roster."

"She'll be having a fight with my mom if she changes it," joked Severa to laughter from her husband and eldest daughter.

They waited a few minutes before Kjelle reappeared with Lucina and called Noire and Cynthia over.

"What's up?" asked Cynthia.

"Just a surprise," said Laslow stepping into view.

"Inigo!" shouted Cynthia jumping to hug him. "Sorry, Laslow. That's still weird."

"So is seeing you with your hair neat," said Severa coming out, followed by Soleil.

"Se-" began Cynthia before stopping. "Baby!" she squealed before being hit on the arm by her sister. "Sorry," she said at a more acceptable volume.

"This is Olivia, known as Liv" said Severa.

"Congratulations," said Lucina stepping up to her old friend, gently hugging her.

"She's beautiful," said Noire. "May I hold her?"

"Em, sure," agreed Severa, she hadn't expected that from her. Even more so when Noire held her and started tickling her stomach, looking like a very experienced mother. As she crouched a little to let her younger self see the baby, Severa realised she was.

"She's so cute," cooed Cynthia. "I can't believe you two have two kids," she said to the parents.

"Could you ever imagine this?" asked Lucina of them all.

The other's exchanged looks. "No," was the consensus.

"Nor I. I am glad we have this chance to live our lives without fear, but with love instead."

"Are you dating?" asked Severa.

"I am not," confirmed Lucina, clearly unhappy with that.

"She's too picky," said Cynthia. "We've tried to set her up with plenty of guys and girls but she just won't go on a date with anyone."

"It's too awkward," said Lucina, getting uncomfortable at this being the topic of conversation so early in her reunion with her best friend.

"I'll take her out," volunteered Soleil. "We'll go to the gay bar in the arts district, I'll get a harem around you and you'll have to get over it. Immersion therapy, right?"

The others, sceptical at first, realised there was sense in that.

"If you want. I'm Soleil, by the way, their daughter," she added as no one had introduced her. While it had been a few months now since Lucina had returned, Soleil hadn't been to Ylisse in that time.

"A pleasure to meet you at last," said Lucina. "I've heard much about you from your family here. Much more than your mother told me." She glanced to Severa who had left out much about her daughter's exuberance when it came to women.

"All good, I hope?"

"All of it," confirmed Lucina.

"So you're coming out with me right? We're here for a few days so you're bound to have time."

"Do it," demanded Severa.

"Yeah, Lucy, do it."

Lucina looked to Laslow and Noire who were both clearly in support of this. "Very well. I shall make an evening free."

"Now are you trying to hook her up with men or woman?" asked Laslow of his daughter.

"I think we know the answer," said Soleil with a wink to Lucina.

"That we do," he agreed. While she'd never dated when they were all together, most of her friends believed Lucina to be bi-sexual but too reserved to act on any feelings of attraction. "While it has been good to see you all, we were hoping to catch my mother as she finished her classes."

"Go," ordered Kjelle. "No doubt we'll all get together while you're here.

"Can we all get together tomorrow night?" suggested Cynthia. "Brady and Yarne are back in town."

"We've actually got a double date tomorrow," said Severa with a look to Kjelle.

"Ooh, nice," cooed Cynthia. "So quick too, we had to nag her for ages to meet Sapphire."

"Don't let us detain you," sad Kjelle to hurry their departure before Cynthia started on.

"We'll catch up soon," said Laslow as Severa took Liv back from Noire who seemed reluctant to let her go.

"And pick out a cute dress," added Soleil to Lucina as her family turned to leave.

"Cynthia, pick her out a cute dress," corrected Severa, knowing the kind of thing Lucina would likely choosing for herself.

* * *

The four made their way back to arts district, later than planned but, knowing Olivia, she would likely still be there. There were a couple of students leaving as they arrived, though neither was a busty, blue eyed blonde, so they made for the headmistress' office.

"Knock, knock," called Laslow as they entered through the open door.

"Laslow. Oh, it's so good to see you," she said jumping up and springing over to hug him.

"Hey," squeaked Soleil, again in shock at just how cute her grandma was. The shock melted as she was hugged. "I've missed you," she said normally, only just managing to keep her hand off her grandma's barely covered, perfect ass. That Olivia giggled and pushed it down to give her a feel, knowing how much her granddaughter wanted to, brought Soleil out in a prominent blush.

"Severa, dear, you're looking well," she said to her daughter-in-law as she took her hands, gazing at the little one strapped to her chest.

"This is Liv," said Severa removing her daughter from the papoos. "Short for Olivia."

"Hi, Liv," cooed Olivia as she took her granddaughter. "You really named her after me?"

"Well, my mom's with me back home so I thought it would be nice to honour you," explained Severa.

"You two make such beautiful children," said Olivia looking from Liv, to Soleil and back to the parents.

"It's only natural," boasted Laslow, "considering the beauty that prevails in both sides of their family."

"Laslow," chided Olivia, blushing at the compliment and noticing Severa taking his hand.

"It's true though," agreed Soleil. "My mom and both my grandmas are super cute." This caused Olivia to giggle again.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Just a visit to let you all meet Liv," said Severa.

"We were hoping we could get both our families together tonight. Are you free?" asked Laslow.

"Of course, I'd make myself free if I wasn't. Your father will be picking up your younger self about now so how about I meet them at home and we can start cooking so you can grab your family and bring them over," she said to Severa.

"That's very generous of you Olivia," said Severa, showing respect to her mother-in-law.

"Mother, or mom, if you like."

"Thank you, mother," said Severa with a smile.

"Back to mommy," said Olivia to Liv, handing her back then gently hugging Severa again. "I'll head home and get started." She hugged each of them again before leading them out and heading home.

The family of four headed to Severa's family home, only expected her father and younger self to be home, but her mother was there as well having been sent home by Lucina, who would deal with her paperwork and cover her duties that evening, with no explanation why. Liv received much the same reaction, with little Severa being extremely curious around the baby and trying to mimic what her older self did with her. They packed a few things to take to the family get-together, not wanting to be rude and expecting Laslow's family to provide everything, and made the short walk over. While Soleil and the younger versions of her parents played with Liv, the older generations all helped out in the kitchen and, eventually, a small feast was ready.

The sun had set by the time the families decided to end the night. Due to each house having only one spare room, Soleil stayed with her paternal grandparents while the rest of her family went to Severa's. When her grandpa was putting her younger father to bed, she took her grandma aside for a chat, and to ask a favour.

* * *

Severa, Laslow and Liv spent the next day visiting their friends while Soleil went to work with Grandma Cordelia and spent the day helping out at the castle and barracks to get a better sense of her how her ancestral homeland worked. It also meant she was spending time getting to know her parents' friends as Lucina, Cynthia, Kjelle, Morgan and Noire were all there in one capacity or another. Her parents came back to get her to introduce her to Brady and Yarne which gave Kjelle the chance to tell them where to meet for tonight.

Come the evening, Soleil had gone out and left her parents to get ready for their double date. Severa was putting a lot of effort into her appearance as she didn't want to be outshone by a dancer who, if she was anything like Olivia, would look utterly gorgeous with little effort. She hadn't brought anything fancy for this so had to borrow from Cynthia, going with a red, off-shoulder dress and matching heels. Judging by her husband and mother's reactions, she should be safe. They'd asked if either of their sets of parents could look after Liv and, as Olivia had an extra lesson with a struggling dancer, they left Liv with her maternal grandparents and younger mother, who was very keen on helping.

They were meeting outside a rather fancy restaurant where Sapphire's uncle worked and, as they stood waiting, Severa kept fiddling with where the neckline of her borrowed dress was sitting.

"You look beautiful," said Laslow, catching her hand as it again went up again.

"I know," said Severa, partly to acknowledge the compliment and partly to remind herself.

"You don't need to try to impress her, if she likes Kjelle, she'll like you." Severa brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it. "Besides, my greatest worry for tonight is you look so beautiful she might leave Kjelle for you." Severa burst out laughing, as intended.

"You think I could have girls falling at my feet?" asked Severa, now feeling more relaxed.

"Undoubtedly."

"Hey, is that them?" asked Severa.

It looked like Kjelle, but she was dressed smartly with a well-tailored shirt and leggings which were both clean and free from damage. The girl she was arm-in-arm with had to be Sapphire. She was short, her eye level was only at Kjelle's shoulders, her near-white blonde hair reaching half way down her back and she had a very enviable dancers' figure with a narrow waist, big hips and, as Kjelle had mentioned, quite a noticeable bust, a size bigger than her teachers. She was wearing a fairly conservative, pale blue dress that showed only a hint of cleavage with dark lipstick. Severa was glad she'd put the effort in as she was utterly gorgeous.

"You found the place alright then?" asked Kjelle as they neared her waiting friends.

Laslow could see Sapphire was even more nervous than his wife so stepped forward to shake her hand, feeling anything more may be inappropriate. "A pleasure to see you again," he said, seeing the almost unnatural blue of her eyes.

"And you," replied Sapphire, keeping any nerves out of her voice as she shook hands. "It's nice to finally meet you, Severa," she said turning to the gorgeous redhead but received a cold stare in return. Kjelle had told her this might happen, so she stood her ground and offered her hand.

Severa knew Kjelle had likely told her she'd be hard on the girl to start with but was pleased to see her muster the will to stare her out. After a few seconds, she shook the proffered hand and pulled her in for a hug. "You've got her wearing good clothes," she said as she let the girl go.

"She's still trying to impress me," said Sapphire, relieved she seemed to have passed whatever test it was. "She really suits the cut though, doesn't she?"

Laslow and Severa took a moment to examine Kjelle. The shirt was cut to hold tight to her waist, allowing the muscled stomach to be hinted at, loose but still tight enough to show her modest but incredibly firm and pert chest, then loosening at her shoulders to allow her enormous biceps to move unhindered. It really did show off how powerful she was.

"It is very flattering on you," concluded Laslow.

"As hot as ever," added Severa.

"Same for you, nice dress."

"It's Cynthia's. I didn't think to bring anything fancy."

"Shall we dine, ladies?" asked Laslow, opening the door for them.

Sapphire quickly found some confidence around the older couple, mostly because Kjelle was holding her hand beneath the table, and she was able to talk freely, asking them about their lives and about the realm they called home, even being interested in its history and politics. When Severa found it off for a young dancer to be interested in such things, Kjelle explained her girlfriend's love of history and that she had an entire bookshelf at home filled with them, even ones charting the rise of both the Hero King and the Saint King two millennia ago. For Severa and Laslow, they could see why Kjelle like her girlfriend, as well as her beauty, she was clearly a kind and happy person, one who found it difficult to go more than a minute without touching her girlfriend, though Kjelle was no better.

* * *

Across town, Olivia's lesson for her struggling dancer was well underway. While she had the drive to try, she really did lack any form of grace when dancing and completely lost her sense of rhythm. She couldn't understand why as she was very well co-ordinated when it came to combat but it just didn't translate.

"Soleil, stop," she called.

"Was I close?" asked Soleil, thinking she'd done a lot better that time.

Olivia sighed, she loved her granddaughter and it was clear she was doing her best, but it had still been poor. It was only a short series of fifteen steps, nothing complicated, but she just couldn't keep time. "I'm sorry, no."

Soleil's hopeful smile faded and she groaned, angry at her own inadequacy. "I'm sorry, I'm just wasting your time," she said, looking at the floor. "We should stop."

"No," stated Olivia. "I know you have grace and rhythm, I've seen it when you fight, there must be some way to get it to manifest when you dance."

"Dad's tried, lots, and I've never got any better."

A thought struck Olivia. "Right, I'll take you through the routine a few more times to help you get it into your head then you'll dance on your own." Soleil was going to interrupt, no doubt to say it's still a waste, but she continued, "for every step you get right and in time, I'll remove an item of clothing." That made her student's eyes light up.

"Seriously?" asked Soleil, her despondency leaving her at this wondrous suggestion.

"Yes."

"Alright Grandma, take me through it again."

Olivia walked her through the routine a few more times before performing it with the correct timing. She could see Soleil shadowing her in the studio mirrors and she was already doing better. "Right," she said after quite a few run throughs, "now it's up to you."

"How many goes do I get?" asked Soleil taking her starting position.

"As many as I want to give you." She counted Soleil in and counted her through the short routine.

"How'd I do?" asked Soleil.

Olivia removed the pronged bangle from her left hand that held the long whisp of fabric and let it fall to the floor.

"That's it?" asked Soleil, annoyed she'd got the timing wrong on only the second step. Looking at her grandmother, she also realised just how intricate her dancer's outfit was, there may not be a lot of material, but there are a lot of pieces to it.

"I'm not making it easy for you," said Olivia.

"Again," said Soleil, determined to do better.

She danced through it all a few more times, getting a little better as Olivia explained where she was going wrong in each attempt.

"Alright, this will be your last attempt," said Olivia as Soleil retook her starting position. "I count six items left so you'll need to achieve a new personal best to get me naked"

Soleil took a breath to steady herself before she was counted in. It felt like it went well, even now she had revised her expectation down from the start of her lesson, so she was hopeful.

Olivia rather enjoyed the pleading look of hope on her face so made her wait a few seconds. "Five," she said.

"I equalled my best," said Soleil, accepting the result.

She was pleased her granddaughter had accepted the outcome instead of getting frustrated as she had earlier, it showed she had accepted what she could do and that she could better herself, even if was a step at a time.

As Olivia took her wedding ring off, leaving only her bra and panties, Soleil was near bursting with excitement about which would be the fifth item. As she looked between the two, she then glanced up and saw her grandma was blushing. "Stop," she said, snapping out of her cute lust. "You don't have to do it. It worked to get me motivated."

"I promised you I would, and I know how much you want to see," said Olivia, avoiding her eyes as she unhooked her bra and slipped it off. There was silence from Soleil which made her look up to see the cute girl staring with her mouth hanging open a little, clearly lost in thought.

After a few seconds, Soleil found the strength to stop looking and turned away. "You really are perfect" she said, hoping compliments were welcome. "They're so… perfect, perfectly big, perfectly perky and… just perfect, like the rest of you."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the overuse of 'perfect'. "I'm covered again," she said to prompt Soleil to look at her. "Do you want to go for a drink?"

"That'd be nice."

"There's a tavern down the street I think you'll like," said Olivia picking up her removed items in a heap.

"The gay bar?" asked Soleil.

"Well, the favoured bar of many of the cities artists and performers. Though a much higher percentage of us in the art community are gay and bi-sexual." Seeing Soleil examining her and that statement, she thought she may as well be clear. "I'm bi-sexual." This caused a very long squeal from Soleil which made her laugh again. "Come on," she ordered as she headed to her office.

"Are you really?" asked Soleil scampering after her.

"Yes."

"How many girls?"

"I've been with three, though I've liked more." She looked and immediately knew Soleil wanted details. "One was at my dance school, though only once, the next was a contortionist in the caravan I joined, that was a few times, and after joining the Shepherds I had a little crush on Maribelle and had sex once with Miriel. Have you met her?"

"Em, a sage, tall, sharp brown bob, really serious."

"That's her."

"Really?" questioned Soleil who really couldn't see Miriel as the type for a one-time thing.

"It was just knowledge gathering for her," explained Olivia as she ushered Soleil into her office, "she'd heard of my past and asked for sex to experience it. I was hesitant because I was really shy back then, but she insisted and…"

"Did she like it? Did you?"

"I brought her to orgasm several times, so I hope so," she explained as she dropped her removed clothes and jewellery on the desk and went to the wardrobe. "She picked up the techniques quickly and it certainly wasn't one-sided sex." She took out two dresses and turned to Soleil only to find her examining the mannequin behind the door.

"Is this a new costume?" asked Soleil taking in the dark grey top, modesty cloth and stockings, a large, gold collar with matching armbands and cuffs which were connected by a series of gold discs. The top, more accurately called a bra, showed both cleavage and underboob but, as there were pins still in it, it clearly wasn't something that was ready to be modelled.

"The city's holding a performing arts festival next month, that's the costume I'm making for my fan dance."

"Fan dance?" questioned Soleil, turning to look at grandma and seeing the dresses. "Is it a strip tease?"

Olivia chuckled at the hope in her expression. "No, it isn't, but I do tutor burlesque dancers." Before Soleil could ask, she added, "I'm not giving you a show. Now, which do you like?" she asked holding one dress in front of herself then swapping over.

Her options were a black, strapless, mid-thigh length dress or a pale pink one that would show only a little cleavage but even more leg. She looked at the body they would adorn and decided. "Black," she said confidently but found the dress tossed to her instead.

"Good choice, I think you'll suit it," chuckled Olivia, knowing Soleil wanted to see her in it. "If we're having our first night out together, I want us both to dress up. Now turn your back." She did as she was told so Olivia did too, she should have moved the wardrobe door so the mirror on the inside wasn't showing her granddaughter undressing, but she wanted to see if she'd peak. She didn't, but Olivia saw just how hot she was.

"I've never worn anything like this," said Soleil sorting the neckline that was barely above her nipples, she'd ditched her bra but was slightly worried about flashing now she had the dress on.

"You look very good, though."

Soleil turned to see Olivia unashamedly checking her out. "You look so cute too." She also saw herself in the mirror and was amazed at how mature she looked in such a sexy dress.

"Do you wear heels?"

"No, I've never even tried a pair on," confirmed Soleil.

"These would really have finished the look off," said Olivia holding out the matching, five-inch heels in one hand but offering the flats in her other. Putting the heels for Soleil's outfit back, she took out the pair for hers and slipped them on. "Shall we go?" she asked, offering her arm for Soleil to take.

"Let's," said Soleil with a smile, taking the offered arm. She was a lot shorter than her grandma now she had heels on but that didn't bother her, she was still shorter than Caeldori always was.

The bar was only a few doors the street and as soon as they entered, Soleil was amazed at the reception her grandma got, there was a chorus of greetings and before they'd even made it to the bar they'd been stopped by four people to chat. She realised just how highly regarded the woman called the greatest dancer in the realm was among her fellow artists. Waiting at the bar, she also noticed how many people were flirting with the same sex as themselves and there were several same-sex couples who were being very handsy. There was nothing like this openness in Hoshido.

Waiting to be served at the bar, Soleil flirted with whoever was closest, often someone who came to speak to Olivia, who introduced Soleil as a friend, rather than having to explain why her granddaughter looked about five years younger than her. With drinks, the two headed to a free booth along the far wall.

"Do you like the place?" asked Olivia.

"It's awesome," gushed Soleil as she watched two guys passionately making out at the other side of the bar. "You're so popular, it's like everyone loves you."

"They're just friends and former pupils," said Olivia, wondering if she was as popular as Soleil saw her.

As they talked and drank, they were often joined by Olivia's fellow performers, some just to say hi and find out who the girl with her was, some to ask about an upcoming performance and some just to flirt with Soleil. Olivia had gone to the bar for their fourth round when Soleil realised that, while everyone talked happily with her grandma, no one flirted with her because she was married. She decided she couldn't allow herself to get all the amorous attention, so spent much of the remainder of the night being very flirty with her, ending up getting a little handsy, and was pleased that is was both welcomed and returned.

After another couple of rounds they decided they should probably be heading home now, it was getting late and Olivia had classes tomorrow. With several final stops to chat on the way to the door, the two tipsy women headed off arm-in-arm, chatting merrily the whole way. They were still a few streets away from home when Olivia complimented Soleil on her flirting.

"It's so easy when it's with you," giggled Soleil. "You're so cute and hot."

"I meant with other girls, but you were really good flirting with me to stop me feeling left out."

"I flirted with you because I think you're cute and want to. You're just so perfect, everything about you is _so_ perfect," she babbled as she leaned into her.

Olivia pulled them to halt and turned to face her, seeing a clear look of lust on her cute face. "I think you're so perfect too, you're so cute and confidant, you're so hot naked and your smile is wonderful." The smile at the compliment made her fell all warm inside, and particularly warm somewhere lower down. Their gaze was already locked, she could see Soleil breathing heavily and knew she was too, she knew they both wanted the same thing. She pushed her granddaughter against the wall and kissed her, her hands around her waist as her tongue went seeking its counterpart which was eagerly found

Both women were desperate for this, the lust in the kiss growing as each felt their craving for the other multiply, hands that had initial simply held were now roaming, Soleil's finding her grandma's ass and Olivia's going to pull down Soleil's dress. As her fingers slipped between the black fabric and the soft, warm skin of her granddaughter's chest, grazing past her hard nipple, both froze.

After several seconds of shock, Olivia stepped away. "We shouldn't have done that," she said as realisation crept in past her lust.

"We shouldn't have," agreed Soleil, having to stay against the wall in case her knees didn't work.

"I'm your grandmother," said Olivia to her own horror.

"That doesn't bother me but you're married," said Soleil, "I don't want be anyone's mistress and I really don't want to break up my grandparents' marriage."

"You can't stay with me tonight," said Olivia, feeling bad for kicking her out but knowing she couldn't trust herself around her.

"Agreed," said Soleil, knowing why and knowing she couldn't trust herself either, "I'll go to Grandma Cordy's."

"I'll take you there," said Olivia as Soleil made to go herself. Seeing Soleil didn't want to in case something happened she added, "I don't want you wandering a strange city by yourself at night."

Soleil steadied herself, knowing they need to be clear on what happened. "Thank you, Grandma. I really like you as a woman and wish to have sex with you."

"I really like you as a woman and wish to have sex with you," confirmed Olivia.

"Which can never happen," finished Soleil.

"Which can never happen," repeated Olivia.

Both women looked at one another before taking a final, steadying breath and turned towards Cordelia's house. They didn't say a word as they went and, while the silence wasn't uncomfortable, there was a degree of awkwardness.

Cordelia had just gone to bed after letting Severa and Laslow in, they'd forgotten to take a key, and had seen them to bed when there was another knock. She headed back downstairs to find Olivia and Soleil.

"Can I stay here tonight?" asked Soleil.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Not really," admitted Olivia, "we made out and can't trust ourselves to not to have sex if we're in the same house."

"I see, come in and have a glass of water," she said to Soleil to make sure she was hydrated after drinking. "Are you alright?"

"I've an apology to make when I get home but I hope we'll be fine."

"You will be, he already knows of your attraction to her and it was only a kiss."

"I hope so," said Olivia, "good night. And I'm sorry about this."

"Good night." She locked the door and went to her granddaughter who was downing a glass of water as instructed.

"I'm sorry," she said immediately.

"You'll have to sleep on the sofa," said Cordelia, "I'll get you a pillow and a blanket."

As her grandma headed upstairs for them, Soleil realised her spare clothes were at Olivia's and all she was wearing were panties and her borrowed dress. "Do you have any pyjamas I can use?" she called softly after her. She heard a door open and then some quiet talking before her grandma came back down followed by her mother.

"Wow," said Severa first, taken aback by how beautiful Soleil looked in an elegant dress.

"You like it?" asked Soleil as her mother examined her.

"Yes, but what were you thinking?" asked Severa moving past her first thought.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it. Well, I wanted to do it but I didn't want to actually do it, I don't want to hurt her marriage."

"What are we going to do with you?" asked Severa rhetorically as she moved to hug her sexy daughter.

"You could ask Nyx again," suggested Soleil, snuggling into her mother.

"Never, I don't want you to change like that," she said stroking her girl's hair and then caught a waft of alcohol. "Were you drinking?"

"We had a few," admitted Soleil.

"Then hopefully it's just the drink that made you do it, so no drinking around her again, alright?"

"Olivia kissed me," said Soleil, feeling she was getting all the blame but regretted it immediately in case it got her in trouble.

"You must've been pushing her to it?"

"I'd said I wanted her, it's my fault."

"It's both your faults," said Cordelia, finished making the impromptu bed. "But it's nothing that can't be fixed," she assured her. "Come now, bed time."

"See you in the morning," said Severa heading back up to her husband and baby daughter.

"It'll be alright in the morning," said Cordelia, placing her hand on Soleil's arm who leaned in as if to kiss her. "Wait, stop, I'm not your girlfriend."

Soleil giggled to herself. "Sorry, you look just like her. 'Night, Grandma."

"Sleep well."

* * *

Several streets away, Kjelle and Sapphire had arrived at Kjelle's small house, consisting of a combined living room and kitchen with one bedroom and a washroom. They'd discussed their double date on the walk back, with Kjelle reassuring Sapphire she hadn't messed anything up and that her old friends had clearly liked her. As Kjelle locked the door behind them, Sapphire sat on the sofa and kicked her shoes off.

"So, what now?" asked Kjelle moving to sit straddling her legs, the height difference between the two meaning Sapphire was only at chest height.

"I can think of something," purred Sapphire stroking up Kjelle's thighs and then up her back.

Kjelle grabbed her girlfriend by the thighs and stood up, easily lifting Sapphire who then wrapped her legs around her and made a good effort at licking her uvula. Slightly distracted by the kiss, Kjelle carefully made her way through to the bedroom before depositing Sapphire on the bed. Looking down at her gorgeous blue eyes looking back up at her, her dark lips slightly parted, her near-white hair fanned out and her gorgeous curves in the tight dress, her beauty simply burned away everything else in the world. "You're so beautiful," sighed Kjelle, almost entranced by her.

As Kjelle simply started, Sapphire sat up, pulling her dress over her head and revealing the sexy white lingerie beneath. "More beautiful?" she asked as she ran a hand down between her breasts and all the way between her legs.

In answer, Kjelle simply lunged at her, pinning her down and smother her with kisses, starting on her lips, then moving down to her neck, plastering it with even more kisses before moving down her sternum in a few jumps until she ran out of skin, turning back up to follow the top of the cup over her girlfriends left breast.

As Kjelle reached beneath her to unhook her bra, Sapphire moved to hold the cups in place. "It's not fair if I'm the only one getting naked," she pointed out which was immediately followed by Kjelle stripping to her underwear, though as she hadn't been wearing a bra, she's too firm to need one, that meant she was further along. Sapphire held up her hand to stop her girlfriend from immediately diving back down. "I need some time to take you all in too." As Kjelle had done, she spent a few seconds looking over her girlfriend, the sight of her muscled body, her abs in particular, getting her wet. She'd always like muscles, in men and women, but to find a body like this which, once you looked past her brash exterior, was still quite feminine in many ways, namely her hourglass figure and her cute bob hair style, was perfection. "Enough looking," she declared, throwing away her bra and Kjelle was immediately on top her, kissing her right nipple as her hands cradled and fondled.

Sapphire lay back, enjoying the attention and loving how firm Kjelle was with her. She was a little rougher than her past partners but that was only because she was so strong to begin with and, when you're this excited, self-control is very difficult. After a couple of minutes of this, Sapphire was too horny to be passive so pushed Kjelle over, the muscular general allowing it, so she was on her back. "I can't wait anymore," declared Sapphire, pulling Kjelle's panties down before seeing to her own.

She swung a leg over her naked girlfriend and, as their lips again met, each felt a hand moving down their body and finding its soaking target. Sapphire slipped two fingers inside Kjelle as one digit invaded her body, causing an immediate lustful groan. "You're so hot," she whispered as her clit got brushed by Kjelle's palm causing her to whimper.

"And you're so horny," whispered Kjelle in return. She loved it when Sapphire was like this, it was so easy to make her cum and seeing her beautiful girlfriend cumming over and over until her mind goes numb feels like a really good night, even if she's in no fit state to reciprocate. She slipped another finger into her dripping sex, causing Sapphire to lose all focus in the kiss, so Kjelle simply enjoyed her open mouth as she gasped and groaned.

It seemed like no time at all until Sapphire collapsed on top her, her limbs shaking, her breathing ragged, as her orgasm flared through her. Before that could even fade, Kjelle rolled over to pin her down, furiously thrusting her fingers into her with more force now she had more room to move, causing Sapphire's squeals of orgasmic bliss to flare up again. With her free arm, she propped herself up on her elbow so she could apply some stimulation to her girlfriends gorgeous chest as she again performed a one sided kiss against her open, gasping mouth. With all that, Sapphire was trapped in orgasmic writhing for another couple of minutes, her body trembling by the end when Kjelle finally let her come down.

"I'm getting the strap-on," declared Kjelle to her blissed-out girlfriend.

"Yes," gasped Sapphire but as Kjelle got of her, she missed her already and started masturbating with what little strength she had left. "Kjelle," she groaned, "Kjelle, Kjelle."

Kjelle, hitching up the strap-on, watched as Sapphire seemed about to come again simply from saying her name. She took out some lube and applied it to the eight inch shaft, sure Sapphire was more than wet enough but wanting to be safe.

"Kjelle," moaned Sapphire as her girlfriend climbed on the bed and positioned herself between her legs. She spread her sodden pussy wide, desperate for what was coming.

Normally, Kjelle would have teased her a little first but that would only be cruel when someone's as horny as the sexy woman before her was. Instead, she simply rammed the entire length inside her, causing her back to arch and a squeal of utter delight to escape her. After a few deep thrusts, she leaned down over her to kiss again and was surprised Sapphire had enough thought left to kiss her back. She kept a nice steady rhythm of slow, deep thrusts as their lips remained locked and Sapphire's hands ran through her hair, across her back and between them to caress her chest, finally able to reciprocate a little after the initial onslaught.

That only lasted until Kjelle increased her stroke speed and, as the impacts grew more frequent, Sapphire descended into orgasmic bliss once again, clinging to the source of all this pleasure. When Sapphire's strength failed her, Kjelle pushed up out of her arms and looked down at the body she now considered her ideal vision of beauty as the shockwave from the impact went through, causing her big boobs to bounce with each thrust. This imagery, along with the new angle causing the strap-on harness to press on her clit, caused her to shudder as a brief fore-shock of pleasure ran through her. As Sapphire was coming down again, she pulled the artificial cock out of her, to a very wet sucking sound.

"No," gasped her foggy headed partner but found herself being rolled over onto her stomach and the strap-on being returned to where she needed it.

As Sapphire lay face down on the bed, her hair streaming out to the side, Kjelle watched her ass ripple with each thrust and, with this even better angle, felt the harness rubbing her just the right way. With Sapphire's muffled groans in addition, it wasn't long before she came too, her strokes becoming clumsy and her arms giving way, falling onto Sapphire's silky smooth back, moaning loudly into her.

With the strap-on now stationary, Sapphire's body began to adjust, her groaning stopped and her mind came back to the sensation of Kjelle's hot breath on her shoulder. Sensing she was back, Kjelle licked her, causing a very contented giggle which prompted her to wrap her arms beneath her and push in as deep as the angle allowed. After a few kisses to her neck and shoulder, Sapphire groaned again, prompting Kjelle to start rocking her hips.

"That was amazing," said Sapphire softly as she reached back to stroke her girlfriend's hip.

Kjelle continued rocking and kissing for a few more seconds before lifting her head away. "I think I love you."

Sapphire turned her head as far as she could to see Kjelle looking worried. "I think I love you too," she said with a warm smile causing her girlfriend to smile in return before trying to kiss her on the lips, which was difficult given the position. "I bet no girl's heard those three words quite like this."

"Trapped beneath her girlfriend who's still fucking?" ponder Kjelle aloud. "Probably not. I've wanted to say it for a while and it just felt right. I should have done something a bit more romantic."

"No, this was perfect. A night I'll never forget for the great sex and for hearing those words for the first time." As Kjelle began kissing her neck again she added, "and now I know you don't just want my body."

"Mmm, but I do love your body," said Kjelle as she licked Sapphire's shoulder again, making her laugh.

As she was laughing, Sapphire felt Kjelle's arms move to let her go. "Don't let go," she pleaded but Kjelle kept going and pulled the strap-on out.

"Turn round, I want to look at you," asked Kjelle as she took the strap-on off. Sapphire turned over between her girlfriend's legs and saw the smile. "I do love your body," said Kjelle as she ran her hands up from Sapphire's hips, across her stomach and chest before leaning down to hug her again, lying atop her very happy girlfriend who had positioned her arms so they were trapped in the hug.

"I love yours too," whispered Sapphire before kissing her girlfriend. The two lay there, lost in each other for some time, just kissing.

Eventually the two parted to get their breath back and Sapphire took the opportunity. "If we're at the 'I love you' stage, can I visit you at work? Maybe bring a picnic and we could have a romantic lunch in the castle gardens."

"I-," began Kjelle about to say no before realising this was, she hoped, going to be a long-term relationship. She had only told her closest friends about her preferences, though she knew most of the Shepherds had heard and didn't mind, but she had asked Sapphire not to tell anyone but her closest friends. She'd been an idiot, this was the woman she loved and she wanted everyone to know. "Yes," she stated confidently, "I'll be proud to introduce you to everyone as my girlfriend."

Sapphire dived up for another kiss, happy her girlfriend was now fully out.

"I suppose I should introduce you to my parents as well," said Kjelle after the long kiss.

"Oh it's really serious once we've done that," said Sapphire getting excited. "They could come to mine, I'll cook something special. Would little Kjelle be there? Will they like me since I'm not a fighter?"

Kjelle planted a kiss on her overexcited girlfriend's lips to get her to stop. "They'll love you. I have told them about you and they're friends with Olivia so being a dancer instead of a fighter won't matter." She could see that came as a relief. "You're so cute when you're excited."

"Can we do it soon? I'll need to get my family out of the house, I don't want to have to try to make a good impression with them around."

"I keep forgetting you live with your family," said Kjelle who often forgot how young her girlfriend was due to her maturity. "You could cook here? Hou cook here more than me already."

"True, but I haven't given up. If you love me, you'll let me teach you to cook something more than food for bulking up," said Sapphire with her best sorrowful face.

"Is this how it's going to be?" asked Kjelle with a smile, "you using emotional blackmail to get me to do things?"

"I've got to be able to control you somehow."

"Maybe I'll let you go," suggested Kjelle loosening her grip.

"Please don't," pleaded Sapphire playing along, prompting Kjelle to hold her even tighter and kiss her.

"Will your parents approve of me? The older woman corrupting their little girl."

"Oh, they already know I'm corrupted," laughed Sapphire. "I was never allowed to bring boys home but they never objected to girls. 'Till I was too loud one night."

"Oh yes, then you were given 'the talk' the next morning."

"Now I just spend the night in sin at my girlfriend's place."

"Do you want to try bondage?" asked Kjelle.

"Yes," said Sapphire too urgently and too loud. "If you want to, I mean. It's not weird is it?"

"No, I'm happy to tie you up but I'm not going to be spanking you or anything with hot wax."

"A little spank occasionally is nice. How did you know I like it?"

"You love me being in control, being helpless as I fuck you or trapped beneath me with your arms pinned."

"It's not a kinky thing," said Sapphire still trying to defend herself, even when it wasn't needed. "I just like giving control to someone I trust, someone I love."

"Rope or shackles?"

"Light rope, clean rope too, not something you've brought back from the castle."

"Fair enough," chuckled Kjelle. "I've nothing here so for tonight this will have to keep you happy," she said as she slid an arm out from beneath her captive girlfriend, ran her fingers down her side before sliding across her stomach and down between her legs. The night was still young.

* * *

First thing the next morning, Severa took Soleil to her paternal grandparents to apologise for her part in the night before. This was immediately accepted with Olivia having confessed everything, including her desire for Soleil's body and that there was nothing to be mad about, to Soleil's great relief.

The family didn't have much planned for the day but had arranged for the extended family to go out for lunch. It was nice to have everyone together and it was also good to get Soleil and Olivia together to prove to themselves they could be normal around each other.

Soleil had two offers of what to do that evening, another dancing lesson, with no drinking afterwards, from her grandma and one from Cynthia to go out with her and Lucina to find her sister some action. She chose to go with the princesses, partly because she wasn't sure if she wanted to be alone with Olivia and partly because it had taken Cynthia a lot of work to get Lucina to agree.

She met both women outside the arts bar hat evening. She was wearing a dress borrowed from her grandma, though not as revealing as the previous one, Cynthia was looking gorgeous in a long green dress and Lucina looked uncomfortable in a dark blue dress, feeling exposed despite it being high necked and knee length.

It was easy to get them together with a group if eager girls with Soleil's talent and, while being straight, Cynthia enjoyed the flirting and was good at it too. The combined group of six got a table together and some drinks as Soleil and Cynthia started trying to discern which would be best to hook Lucina up with. The choice was easy as one had manoeuvred to sit next to her and was being very flirty with her already. They'd hoped Lucina would loosen up, especially after a glass of wine, but after ten minutes she was now beginning to look a little distressed by the situation and her new admirer's attention, especially when she went to place her hand on top of hers. Both realised they may have pushed her into too much too early, so made their excuses and went to another bar where the three sat together, rejecting any interest in them, to get Lucina more used to a tavern environment. A small step, but one Cynthia promised to follow up on and invite Soleil out with them the next time she came to visit.


	17. Chapter 17 – Separation

The anniversary of Anaknos' defeat was approaching and many were evaluating their lives and all the good that had come from the conclusion of the generations of war between Hoshido and Nohr. While most lives were better in every way, some were now realising they had made mistakes. Camilla and Keaton, married for almost a year, were now both thinking they had made a mistake. Theirs was a war marriage, embodying the worst traits of the term, it came from fear, of dying unloved, of their friends pairing off and thoughts of being left alone. They had talked at length and decided, while they did like each other, they didn't truly love each other and had decided to divorce.

As expected, Velouria had not taken this news well. She had initially refused to believe it and, over the coming days had moved through being extremely clinging and attempting to guilt them into staying together, to begging, to threats of self-harm. Today, they had sat her down in her and Selkie's bedroom to again try and explain their reasoning to her, but she had gotten angry, she'd gone wolfssegner and thrown furniture around then locked them inside her bedroom.

Waiting in the living room for the conversation to end, Selkie heard the crashing and shot upstairs to find Velouria standing growling at their bedroom door. "Hey," she said cautiously.

"I will never let them out!" yelled her wife.

"You know this isn't right," said Selkie, trying to calm her enraged, hulking beast of a wife.

"Don't tell me what to do!" yelled Velouria turning to face her wife and punching a hole through the opposite wall.

She'd never seen her like this before, but she knew her wife well enough to know talking wasn't going to work, there was only one option. "Let them out," asked Selkie, reaching for her beaststone.

"You can't make me," snarled Velouria.

That was probably true, a nine-tails favoured open spaces for battle to make use of their speed while a relatively narrow corridor favoured a wolfssegner's brute strength. "I can try."

She transformed and darted forward, feigning left and going right, avoiding a kick as she passed her wife before turning to leap onto her back, sinking her teeth into Velouria's shoulder. She let go as her wife turned to crush her against the wall but was caught with a kick, she couldn't evade properly in this tight space and, with her wife enraged, she was worried she may actually cause her seriously injury. She darted past her wife again, again narrowly avoiding a kick, but waited for her wife to turn before leaping onto her back so this time Velouria would be able to grab her rump. As planned, she grabbed her and threw her hard towards the end wall, Selkie twisted in the air and hit with a loud thump before falling to the ground.

"Stay down!" roared her wife. She watched as Selkie gasped for air repeatedly and tried to stand up but slumped back to the floor each time. "Selkie?" she questioned but her wife just kept taking sharp gulps of air as she lay, unmoving. "Selkie!" she cried, running to her wife as she changed back, "what have I done? What can I do?"

Selkie turned her head to look up at her wife, seeing tears streaming down her cheeks. "Accept… their… deci…sion," she gasped.

"I will, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she howled.

"I'm sorry too," said Selkie, as she stopped the act.

"You're okay?" questioned Velouria as Selkie sat up and licked the tears from her cheeks. "You're okay," she said, relief consuming her, as she buried her face into her wife's soft fur.

"Sorry I tricked you," said Selkie, nuzzling her beloved who simply sobbed into her neck. They stayed like this for several minutes until she made to stand up, prompting Velouria to let go and stand as well. "It's okay," she said, changing back and stroking her wife's ear, "I'm okay."

"I thought I'd-"

"But you hadn't, so it's fine. Do you owe another apology to anyone?"

Velouria nodded and turned to her bedroom, retrieving the key from where she'd thrown it, and unlocked the door. She had expected her parents to be standing behind it ready to berate her, but they were still seated on the bed and were clearly waiting for their apology. "Daddy, mommy, I'm sorry I yelled, I'm sorry I threw things," she said, eyeing her destroyed chest-of-draws and its spilled contents, "and I'm sorry I didn't accept your decision. I promise I won't be mad anymore, even if I'm scared I'll lose you."

"You'll never lose us, Velouria," assured her father.

"Of course not, dear," cooed her mother, "you're our darling daughter, we'll love you forever."

With tears threatening to flow from the wolf pup, her parents stood as she threw herself into their arms, holding tight. Camilla looked to Selkie, watching from doorway and mouthed 'thank you', getting a little bow in return.

"So what happens now?" asked Velouria, letting go of her parents.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about earlier," said Keaton. "Since this is your mom's house, I'll be the one leaving."

"Where will you go?"

"I'd been travelling about to see the world before I ended up meeting Kaden and then Corrin's army in Cyrkensia, so I thought I'd head there and continue my travels. Would you girls like to come?" he asked his daughter and daughter-in-law.

"Sounds fun, I'm in," said Selkie immediately.

Velouria, unsure of how to respond, looked from her father to her mother, unable to choose who she wanted to stay near.

"You could come for a few weeks then come back here to mom?" suggested Keaton.

"We could go to Cyrkensia then head for Hoshido to see my family then back here," suggested Selkie. She hoped the mention of her family and how she only saw them occasionally would help Velouria realise being apart doesn't mean you lose them.

"Alright," said Velouria softly, still upset at having to choose.

"So when do we leave?" asked Selkie, tail swishing from side to side with excitement.

"How about a couple of days?" suggested Camilla. "That'll give you some time to adjust and we can organise things before you leave."

Velouria simply grabbed her parents for another hug, she wasn't coping well with this.

Over the next couple of days, her parents did all they could to help her with repeated reassurances she would never lose them. Selkie was also being very affectionate and reaffirmed that, no matter what happened or where they ended up, she would always be by her wife's side. This seemed to soother her troubled wife and, for the first time since she'd been told the news, Velouria returned her wife's attempt at physical affection.

* * *

After seeing off her ex-husband and her girls, Camilla found the large house she called home to be quite empty and far too quiet. After a few days, she decided she needed to get away from it too and so went to visit her friends, starting with Castle Shirasagi. Her retainers, and Liv, were coming with her do their jobs and to see their friends and family too.

On arrival, Severa headed off to find her mother and daughter as Camilla was taken to see Ryoma to tell him the news she was sure had already done the rounds. After accepting his sympathies and assuring him this was an informal visit, she made her way to where Hinoka was likely to be to tell her. The eldest Hoshidan princess voice her sympathies but quickly followed them with her opinion regarding her friend's marriage, revealing she'd never thought it would last as they were too different. She spent some time with Hinoka, assisting her in her duties so they could talk, until it came to the reports where she excused herself and went to find Severa.

She was directed to Princess Caeldori's chambers where she found the three generations on the sofas by the window with grandma Caeldori cradling her youngest granddaughter.

"I still can't get over how beautiful you are as a family," she cooed.

"Are you wanting something," joked Severa.

"Actually, I was hoping for a word with you two," she said, eyeing Caeldori and Soleil, "in private," she added to Severa.

"You could go to the gardens and we'll meet with you later," suggested Caeldori, handing Liv back to her mother.

With a suspicious glance to her boss, Severa headed out.

"I assume you've heard I'm divorcing?"

"We had," said Caeldori, "I trust it was amicable?"

"It was, we just had so little in common and, it turns out, your dear daughter had already known this." She then realised they'd both known it as well. "There is another reason we've split, I've known for a very long time that I'm bi-sexual."

"I knew it," said Soleil before realising that shouldn't have been voiced. "Sorry."

"I never acted on those urges because my mother and then my father forbade me but, after turning against father, I began thinking about them again. Seeing Kagero nude in the sauna when our girls got together woke me to my desire again yet I had spent so long denying it I didn't act on anything, although that didn't stop the desire from growing all this time. It got to the point that I was becoming obsessed and I ended up listening at Velouria and Selkie's door, not my proudest moment, but I realised this wasn't just a passing fancy but something I desperately want to experience." This was the problematic part as she had no idea how they would react. "Do you, or do you know anyone, who would, em, like to have sex with me?" She could see the panicked glance between the two teenagers.

"Well, em, I think you are _really_ beautiful…" began Soleil.

"But I, we, um…" added Caeldori.

"You're not interested," said Camilla for them, her despondency audible.

"You're… intimidating," Caeldori manage to get out. "So beautiful and, erm, big." She was quite tall herself but she was still several inches shorter than Camilla, who was so much broader and more muscular, but it was more than that, she gave off an aura of massiveness. "My mother might be interested," she suggested, hoping to make Camilla feel better.

"Hinoka's bi?" questioned the giantess. "Anyway, she's married."

"She and father have a deal that allows for a few same-sex dalliances."

"How many?"

"She already has two semi-regular partners."

"And your father?"

"None that I know of," admitted Caeldori, knowing what Camilla was thinking.

"I'd rather not strain her marriage by further skewing those numbers."

"How about we take you out tonight?" suggested Soleil. "There are a couple of well-hidden gay bars in the city."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, but I think you should dress down. You're super sexy anyway but if you dress up to show off only the narcissists will have the confidence to come near you."

"That is likely accurate," agreed Caeldori. "No heels, no cleavage and a reasonable length of skirt or leggings."

"Very well," chuckled Camilla, feeling a little better now she had a night out to look forward to.

"Would you care to accompany us to the garden?" asked Caeldori.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on a family affair."

"You are family," stated Soleil, "you're basically my third grandma, or fourth. Should I count you and grandma Cordy as one or two?" she asked her girlfriend. All she got in answer was a laugh and shrug.

The three went to find Severa and Liv in the garden and explained to her the plan for tonight, as Severa had long since deduced Camilla's sexuality, it was no surprise to her.

The three met that nigh to head into town with Camilla following their advice to dress down with a sensible length skirt and sweater that wasn't too tight but did still show of her assets. Soleil was wearing leggings and a shirt with her hair in twin-tails while Caeldori wore a dress with her hair plaited. They explained they want to keep a low profile when they go out so change their appearance and go by Cordelia and Olivia to avoid the princess getting recognised.

Arriving at their preferred tavern, there was a hush as Camilla entered but her younger companions ignored it and made their way to the bar, hoping Camilla wouldn't feel she was being stared at. Waiting to be served, Soleil was, naturally, flirting with the nearest cutie and swiftly introduced her friend Cammy to her. She and Caeldori noted the girl was happy to converse with her but did seem to be nervous in front of her. This trend continued throughout the evening with girls being happy to chat with her when she was with her less intimidating friends but, when they sent her up to the bar herself, girls would be polite but would swiftly excuse themselves.

As she watched Camilla order and then glance to the girl net to her, Caeldori finally figured out what had seemed off about her. "She's lost her confidence," she said to Soleil.

"That's what it is," replied Soleil, who'd also felt something was off.

"She was hesitant about asking us earlier and now she's having to find the courage just to talk to that girl."

"She'd normally just walk in and immediately be in command of the world," observed Soleil. "The divorce must have hit her harder than she thinks."

"Given she's not having any luck, I fear sending her to the bar to fail repeatedly may be doing a great deal of harm."

"Maybe we should stay with her and help her have fun, maybe she just needs to feel better than to hook up with someone."

"Agreed, but don't be obvious," she said swiftly as Camilla was returning with their drinks, having failed to find the strength to talk to the girl.

"Here we are," announced Camilla, placing the drinks in front of her friends before she sat down, holding her head in her hands and groaned. "Did I give up the only person who was ever interested in me?" she asked.

"No way," said Soleil instantly, "you just need a more confident girl who can handle how hot you are."

"I hate my body," moaned Camilla, surprising the two youngsters. "I hate being so curvy and so massive."

"I thought you loved your looks?" questioned Soleil.

"Sometimes, but…" she trailed off with a sigh. She'd always kept these thoughts in until now, even when she had been mocked and assaulted by her numerous half-siblings in her teens because of her looks she hadn't let it show, but, now, the hate was too much to keep in.

"Hey," said Caeldori softly, "don't say that, you're beautiful."

"You say beautiful but I'm just a freak, as much a freak as the hideously malformed." She looked up as she felt a hand taking hers and saw Caeldori looking worried. "I wish I could look normal like you two, beautiful but normal. And you've no idea how much my back hurts."

"Screw these girls," said Soleil, "if they don't even want to talk to you then they're the ones missing out."

"It's not like you want me either," reminded Camilla.

"But we still know how amazing you are and we're really glad we're close enough to do this with you, right?"

"Of course," confirmed Caeldori. "Even if we still find you intimidating, we value you immensely."

Camilla smiled at their kind words, but they did little to remove the sting of her repeated rejections. "Can we call it a night?"

* * *

Camilla didn't sleep well that night, her thoughts filled with the fear of rejection and never being able to experience what she'd wanted for so long. While she normally enjoyed a lie in, she was up with the sun but didn't have the drive to do anything so sat by the window watching the world, lost in thoughts, all alone. She spent a couple of hours in self-destructive contemplation, sometimes angry at herself or her body, sometimes silently crying to herself, before she was brought back by a knock at the door.

"Enter," she called, trying to compose herself.

"Good morning milady," said the maid, "I'm here to change the bedding."

"Fine." She turned back to her vacant stare and self-hatred.

"Is everything alright, milady?" asked the maid.

"Do you think I'm attractive?" asked Camilla without even looking at the girl.

"It's not my place to say."

"It is if you're asked."

"You are, milady. Very attractive."

"So why does no one want me?" asked the princess, her lamentation clear in her voice. "I'm sorry," she sighed, "I shouldn't be putting all this on you."

"It's alright, milady," assured the maid. "In truth, I swapped roles today in the hope I could get close to you because I've always thought you are immensely beautiful."

Camilla turned to properly look at the girl for the first time. She was tall, nearly Caeldori's height, and quite curvy with a very pretty face and long brown hair. "Do you like me?"

"I do, milady," confessed the girl.

"Would it be possible to spend some time together today?"

"I… I can't, milady," said the girl.

It was obvious she wanted to, but Camilla also knew why she had to decline. "I understand, you'd gain a poor reputation spending time with visiting royalty in such a familiar manner. So that's another turn-off I have."

"I'm sorry, milady."

"No need to apologise for not wanting to be seen as a prostitute. I'll leave you to your work."

Unsure whether to be encouraged by a woman being attracted to her or despondent at the discovery of another turn-off, she went for a walk in the gardens to try and calm her thoughts. While it didn't buoy her mood, it did take the sting off last night. She then sought out some company, hoping that would push her mood above the neutral mark but found most of her Hoshidan friends were busy with their duties so spent most of her day with Severa, Liv and Beruka. It did her the world of good as Severa knew exactly how to distract her and seeing Beruka lovingly caring for Liv always warmed her heart. Watching her cradling her niece, gazing down at her with a little smile, Camilla could see just how far that broken little girl she'd taken into her care had come.

* * *

The following morning, Camilla and Beruka sent off for Valla, with Severa and Liv staying with their family in Hoshido for a few more days yet. They were met by Kana, Rhajat and Azura who entertained them until lunch when Corrin would be free to spend some time with them.

After lunch, Camilla broke the news she was now officially divorced and elaborated on all the reasons behind the decision.

"So is this you making your play for my wife?" accused Rhajat.

"Of course not," retorted Camilla indignantly. "I long ago told you I wouldn't interfere in your happiness. That said," she added looking to Corrin, "I do love you, romantically." It felt so good to finally say that to her.

Corrin glanced to Rhajat who was clearly unimpressed but not threatening to start throwing hexes. She then realised her wife already knew the form of love her sister had for her.

Camilla chuckled at her dear sister's surprise. "You always accused me of being overly motherly towards you but, in truth, I was acting like a doting wife."

"You were? So wanting me to sleep in your lap was…"

"Entirely innocent," clarified Camilla, "certainly no analogy to sex. I was forbidden from showing attraction to other women, but you were my sister-by-kidnap, so father could never object to me loving you. It was innocent when you were a child but as you grew, I began to truly fall for you."

"Camilla…," said Corrin softly, unsure how to respond.

"If I die young," interjected Rhajat, "I want you to find love again and remarry." At this thought, she remembered her husband dying a decade before her, although that was hardly dying young, and how she seemed unfazed to the world but would lock herself in their bedroom and cry until her tears ran out. She would want her wife to find someone to comfort her if she died first because, as Tharja discovered, that overwhelming sense of loss and emptiness cannot be handled alone.

"Rhajat!" snapped Corrin, appalled she could even suggest they would be parted.

The look Rhajat gave her made it clear this was permission for her to be there for her sister in the event of her wife's early passing. Camilla couldn't say anything as that would further upset Corrin but gave a small nod to show she understood.

"Though I have no intention of dying," she reassured, "and our souls will be bound for all eternity."

The look of love the two of them shared at that moment, that was what Camilla wanted, be it with a man or a woman, that all-encompassing love was what was missing from her life.

Camilla spent a couple of days in Valla, spending as much time as she could with her family, including going shopping with Corrin to secretly pick out a new dress for her upcoming wedding anniversary. She also took time to talk with Silas, he was a close friend and the only other person to tell her he loved her and, though he was now happily married, she felt she could speak with him about her worries regarding how off-putting she was. While he did agree she was intimidating, he also assured her that anyone who could see past that would see what a wonderful woman she was and if someone couldn't see past it, they weren't good enough for her.

* * *

After her time in Valla, she and Beruka flew on to Windmire and Castle Krakenburg where she was met by her entire family, corralled by Elise, to make sure she was doing okay and to tell her they all loved her. She had discussed her decision to divorce with her siblings but took this chance to explain it to her extended family and the gathered retainers, who were honorary family.

As the group parted, Xander asked her to accompany him on a walk. "Forgive me if this seems like I'm prying," he began after they were alone, "but is there another reason you haven't mentioned?"

"There is," admitted Camilla. Xander was the only family, beyond her now deceased parents, who had known of her sexuality and she was glad her normally stiff and formal brother felt he could speak about it. "I've hidden that part of me for so long and now I fully intent to embrace it."

"I trust you know, but I am not our father, I would never ask you to deny who you are. You are my little sister, I wish only for you to be happy."

"That's sweet of you, big brother," she purred as she hooked her arm around his with the intent of embarrassing him. She was surprised when he didn't seem to react. "Looking out for your cute wittle sister," she added, hoping for a reaction.

"That's Elise, surely?" question her brother.

Camilla could only laugh at her brother actually teasing her. "Well, you seem to be loosening up."

"Lately, I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. The country is doing well after the war and our trade with Hoshido is relieving the burden on our people. I've even been able to make time to take Charlotte on dates."

"Ooh, can't wait to get the gossip from her," said Camilla, still trying to get him embarrassed, Instead, he smiled. "What?"

"I remember how you two were when Charlotte and I became an item, I believe Severa described the two of you as 'catty'."

"And she was right. I'm glad we managed to move past that, she's a wonderful sister and I'm eternally grateful for her filling in for Laslow so he can visit Severa more often."

"Do you know she's bi-sexual?"

"I do. She knows I am, too. She was encouraging me to come out ages ago."

"Are you planning on going out when you're here?"

"With her?"

"Just, in general, are you going to seeking female company?"

"You mean picking up girls? I was hoping to."

"Then I would suggest going with Ophelia, she frequents a couple of, em, gay bars, and I'm sure she would enjoy spending an evening with her aunt. If you went with Charlotte, it would be more of a, shall we, spectacle."

"Thanks for the advice. Are you looking to get your little sister laid?" At that, he was now unable to look at her and could only stammer a response. That was the reaction she'd been after.

That afternoon, she sought out Ophelia to see if she could take her out and found her in the castle library. "Found you," she said, sitting down next to her.

"Hey Auntie," said Ophelia putting a marker in her book. "what's up?"

"Ophelia, dear, I'm bi-sexual," she confessed, feeling it would better to be up front with her niece.

"I know," said Ophelia, confused as to why that had to be stated.

"You do? How?" questioned Camilla, she was sure she hadn't told her.

"It's obvious," was all Ophelia could say. "You flirt with girls all the time and I know you and Severa are into each other. I'd assumed you'd done it."

"Did Soleil say something to you?" questioned Camilla earnestly, hoping Severa had maybe confessed to her daughter.

"No, I just thought you had slept together." Her aunt's expression made it clear they hadn't but also that she wanted to. "How can I help you?" she asked to get the conversation back on track.

"Oh, yes, sorry. Xander informs me you know some gay bars in the city."

"I do."

"Would you take me out to one?" she asked.

"On a date?" teased Ophelia.

"I'd planned as friends," chuckled her aunt.

"Alright," conceded Ophelia, who would've liked to have gone on a date with the hottest women in the realm. "I'll take you out to a couple of places I know tonight. The girls there are always cute and flirty so I'm sure you'll get some action. Mom loves them."

"Elise likes girls?" exclaimed Camilla. She'd never seen even a hint her little sister was bi.

"Not that way, she just likes the attention and she's very popular with the ladies. She dresses up for it, short dress, big heels, makeup, loses the twintails, she looks as old as she is then."

"Oh, I wish I could have seen her like that," bemoaned Camilla.

"She looks so hot," gushed Ophelia. "Though I'd say you should maybe dress down a bit, if you put in as much effort as mom, you'd be too sexy to approach."

"Soleil and Caeldori gave much the same advice before we went out."

"How'd it go?" asked Ophelia instantly, turning in her seat ready for the juicy gossip.

"Poorly. It showed I'm very off-putting. Ladies were happy to talk when Soleil or Caeldori were there, but I think I scared them with my ridiculously giant body."

"You mean your sexy, giant body," purred Ophelia leaning in so that her chest was pressing against her aunt's arm as she ran a hand down her leg. The giggle that came showed this certainly wasn't unwelcome. "And if you're not having any luck, you can use my body."

"For what?"

Ophelia let that linger for a little, hoping her aunt was having naughty thoughts, before she explained. "I mean I could switch us so your mind would have my body, I know women aren't intimidated by me so maybe you'd have more luck. Though if you do have some luck, you're not going any further than making our in my body, okay, maybe a little handsy, but either way, my body isn't having sex without me being there."

"That's certainly fair," conceded Camilla.

"So that means if you find a girl you like, for sex or romance, you'll need to decide if you want to tell her you're not in your own body or leave her."

"Understood. Oh, I can't wait for tonight. Thank you for doing this, dear." She pulled her niece in for hug.

"It will be my pleasure," said Ophelia with a flirty smile.

* * *

They got ready together that evening, Camilla wearing a cute blue and yellow patterned dress with a sensible neckline and hem with flats while Ophelia's black number featured a plunging neckline with a necklace nestled between her boobs to draw the eye downwards and four-inch heels. Camilla felt her niece was trying to show her up, but Ophelia said she had to try this hard for anyone to look at her next to her aunt. It also meant that if, or rather when, they switched bodies, her aunt would have no problem attracting someone.

They took a carriage to Ophelia's second favourite establishment in the city and, while she was greeted by some of the other regulars, she felt their apprehension towards her aunt. At the bar, things progressed much the same as they had done for Camilla in Hoshido, women were happy to chat when Ophelia was there but the only person that came on to her when she was alone was a very cocky bitch she'd have been happy to pummel into the ground.

Seeing her aunt's growing frustration at repeat, if polite, rejections, she suggested they move on. "Do you want to switch before we get to the next place?"

"Are you really alright with doing this?" asked Camilla.

"Of course," assured Ophelia standing in front of her aunt, "you're not the first person to be inside me," she added with wink. "With a flick of the wrist...and a click of the tongue..." After a moment's pause, a stabbing pain shot up her back. "Ahh! What have you done to your back?" she asked her own body, which was standing staring down at itself, as she tried to find a posture that didn't hurt as much.

Realising someone spoke, Camilla snapped out of her astonishment and looked up from the fantastic but normal sized cleavage below her. "I haven't worn my armour for a couple of days in the last week so it's a little worse than normal."

"Only a little?" gasped an astonished Ophelia.

"Is it that bad? Do you want to switch back?"

"It just surprised me," explained Ophelia standing up straight and trying to ignore it, not wanting to look weak in front her warrior aunt.

"This is amazing," gushed Camilla as she admired her new body. "I feel so light and elegant!" she giggled with delight as she twirled. Her own body came to stand next to her and she looked up at her smiling face, even in heels she was quite a few inches shorter than herself. "And short, no wonder people are intimidated by me."

"I give you permission to look," said Ophelia, hooking a finger in the neckline of her own body's dress and pulling it out.

"Sorry," said Camilla, feeling a warmth in her cheeks. "I didn't mean to stare at you."

"It's fine," assure Ophelia. "Treat it as your own, feel yourself up if you want," she added with a nod down to her chest.

Camilla just stared at her, unsure if this was some sort of dare. "I tend not to feel myself up in public anyway," she managed to get out. "Though if I need the bathroom it's good to know there's no awkwardness."

"Reciprocal rights?" asked her niece.

"Of course."

Ophelia immediately grasped her borrowed chest, lifting and squeezing. Her aunt gave her an amused smirk. "What? How can I not have a feel of the breasts that outdo the beauty of the gods?"

"Where are we going?" asked Camilla to get her niece to focus.

At the next establishment, there was a noticeable reversal in fortunes. Ophelia found herself being politely rejected by any she approached, apart from the cocky drunks she had no interest in, while her aunt, wearing her body, was easily holding flirty conversations and seemed to have a couple of women very interested in her. They'd been there about an hour, both now a little drunk, when Camilla went up to the bar for another round and was met by one of the women she'd been flirting with. Ophelia watched them chat for a minute before the other leaned in and whispered something into her aunt's ear which was immediately followed by both heading for the bathroom. She hoped her aunt would remember the boundaries she set for the body switch.

A couple of minutes later, the other woman came out, looking unhappy, followed by Camilla who immediately went to her niece.

"How'd it go?" asked Ophelia.

"We were making out in a stall but she went to lift your dress and I told her no. She accused me of leading her on and stormed off when I tried rebutting her."

"But did you enjoy it up to that?"

"Thoroughly," admitted Camilla with a bashful smile. "I know mechanically it's the same as a man, but all the little differences make it seem so far removed. How about I get that round I was supposed to have gone for and then we head home?"

"It is pretty late," admitted Ophelia, the taverns would be closing soon.

After their last round, they got a coach back to the castle and Camilla escorted her niece, who's body she was still wearing, back to her chambers.

"Could you come in for a bit?" asked Ophelia, holding the door for her. "So how did you like the body switch?"

"It was such fun," replied her aunt as Ophelia turned the lamps on, "but I have been thinking; if I were to kill you know, would I get to keep your gorgeous, normal sized body?"

"I'd like to see you try," said Ophelia menacingly, looming over her own body and flexing.

"I really am quite intimidating," observed Camilla. "It is a shame though, tonight has shown it's not my technique that repels women but my body. I worry I may never find someone who wants me as myself and the only option I have that works is borrowing your body which I can't have sex in."

"When did I say that?" asked her niece.

"When you…" she began but realised that wasn't what she'd said.

"I said you couldn't have sex in it without me being there." She bent down and planted a delicate kiss on her own lips. "I am here."

"O-Ophelia!" stammered Camilla.

"I want to be your first women," confessed Ophelia, stroking her aunt's loaned arm. "Ever since I realised I was bi, I wanted you, the most beautiful women in the realm."

Her chest felt tight at this admission, there was only way forward. "Take me," she said, her voice a little unsteady as she stood up on her toes to barely reach her own lips to return the kiss. Her own body then bent to grab her thighs and lifted her up, causing a very excited giggle. She wrapped her legs around her niece as their tongues met, any doubt gone as desire rose to take its place.

Ophelia walked to her bed and bumped into it due to arriving quicker than she expected on her longer legs, resulting in her dropping her aunt onto it and landing on top of her. She had, thankfully, landed breast-first on Camilla's face, resulting in some muffled laughter. "It's you long legs," she explained as she lifted herself up and saw such a cute smile on her own face. She leaned down to kiss her, the weight of her chest pressing down onto Camilla's.

Camilla immediately grabbed her niece by the neck to hold her down, the kiss growing quickly from a delicate peck to full blown tongue swapping. She could already feel her underwear clinging to her sodden pussy, the anticipation of her first time with a woman turning her on, never mind the heavy breasts pressing into her, the sweet tongue in her mouth and the fragrance of her own body's perfume.

Ophelia could sense her aunt's desperation and sat up, straddling her own waist. "Can I strip?" she asked, wanting permission to remove her aunt's clothing. She got a nod and pulled the blue and yellow dress over her head before reaching behind and unhooking her aunt's sturdy bra. Seeing her own face looking up with such anticipation, she realised that, even though Camilla would be looking at her own chest, this was her first time seeing a female partner strip for her so she teased a little by holding the cups in place and toying with her large, heavy chest. Seeing her aunt squirming below her, it was clear she was loving looking at her own body.

Ophelia threw away the bra and lifted her borrowed right boob to suck her own nipple, something she couldn't do in her own body, which got a wordless utterance of arousal from her aunt. Making a show of licking the nipple, she slid her free hand down and into her panties, stroking her aunt's pussy for the first time. As she let out a little moan, Camilla did too and made for the hem of her black dress, desperate for stimulation.

"Ah, ah, ah," teased Ophelia intercepting her own hands.

"Fuck me," groaned Camilla, too turned on from watching Ophelia having her way with her body to go without.

Ophelia leaned down to kiss her again before pulling her dress up and exposing her sodden panties. "Oh my," she teased, trying to act like her aunt, "were you so turned on by your own body?"

"By you," corrected Camilla.

That would have to do for now. Ophelia pulled down and discarded her own panties, took a final look at the desperation on her loaned face before repositioning onto her stomach and blowing gently on the sodden lips before her, causing her aunt to shiver.

"Enough teasing," chastised her aunt.

Ophelia extend her tongue and gently placed the tip at the bottom of her dripping lips, getting a groan for above, then running up to her clit which made her aunt shiver again.

"Keep going," begged Camilla, she'd never needed sex more than now.

Ophelia repeated her long, slow lick before bringing her fingers into play and gently teasing her aunt's lips as her tongue focused on her swollen clit. She took it slow at first, letting her aunt's need build, wanting her first orgasm from a woman to be big. After a minute or so, she felt her aunt sit up and pull the dress over her head, seeing it and then her black lace bra being discarded. She lifted her head away from her own nectar to see her aunt massaging her breasts, her groaning noticeably increasing with the added stimulation.

"You're a boob girl, aren't you?" asked Ophelia.

"I love breasts," admitted Camilla, squeezing her borrowed ones. "Yours are my perfect size and–ah!" she squealed as Ophelia slipped two fingers into her mid-sentence. "And everything else about you is so cute and sexy," she finished. "Opheliaaaaa," she groaned as her niece's tongue went back to work on her.

It took little time for the warmth already in her body to build to even higher levels, the thought that it was her niece doing it to her was a source of excitement itself, never mind what she was doing to her, and before long, her thought were hazy, her body quivering and hips bucking on their own accord.

"Want your cute little niece to make you _cum_?" asked Ophelia, with heavy emphasis on 'cum'.

"Make me cum, make me cum," begged Camilla, she could feel the orgasmic bliss waiting just out of reach for her and she was desperate for it, even if Elise had came in now, she would beg to continue.

Ophelia couldn't believe how cute her aunt sounded begging for release and was tempted to make her beg again but that would be cruel. Instead she focus her attention on her dripping pussy, her fingers and tongue moving rapidly within and over her clit until she heard a series of deep inhalation from above as her loaned out body tensed, followed by a shuddering exhalation as the orgasmic fire flowed through it, followed by a lot of gasping as her body spasmming, her hips pressing hard into her face, seeking out all they could get. Ophelia pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her tongue, licking up her own juices, happily staying there until her aunt came down.

"Haaa," began Camilla before stopping as no words came out. She lay for a while as the fire echoed round her body, trying to remember how to breathe and speak. "That was... phenomenal," she managed to get out.

Ophelia, her glistening tongue held out, moved up to let her aunt taste her nectar with a very tongue-heavy kiss. "So, did it work for you?" she joked, the answer being clear given the body beneath her glistening with sweat.

"So very much," said her aunt, cupping her own body's massive breasts and squeezing, causing Ophelia to gasp. "That is so different from Keaton, he's good, don't doubt that, but you, you made me wait, let it build and, oh, it was so good."

"I think I should have switched us back earlier," admitted Ophelia. "I should have let your first orgasm from a woman be in your own body."

"That doesn't bother me," assured her aunt, realising this night was important to Ophelia as well.

"Can I switch us back?"

"I'll miss having this cute little body," said Camilla as her permission.

Ophelia sat up, straddling her own legs, and had a final squeeze of her massive borrowed boobs. "With a flick of the wrist...and a click of the tongue..." She was then suddenly a little lightheaded as her body's afterglow clouded her mind. Through the haze, she was aware of just how much better the view was this way round, her aunt's beautiful, giant body atop her, her well defined abs so close, her muscular arms, her world beating chest, even her scars were sexy. It was too much, all she could do was stare at the unclothed goddess.

Camilla, now sitting on top, felt the sting of her back pain and a sudden sense of cold at the disappearance of her afterglow but could feel just how wet Ophelia had gotten her body. She started toying with her left nipple as she slipped a couple of fingers into herself, desperate to rekindle the glow. After a few seconds she realised Ophelia was staring at her in awe. "You love this body, don't you?"

"I do, I truly do. If you revealed yourself as being the goddess of beauty, I would believe you."

As Ophelia had done it and seemed to like it, Camilla lifted both her breasts up and kissed each nipple before suckling on her left.

"Stop that," ordered Ophelia, sitting up. "Tonight is all about me pleasuring you." She pushed her aunt's hands away resulting in her boobs dropping back down level with her mouth, letting her suckle at the left as she grasped the right.

"Such a good girl," cooed Camilla as she stroked her niece's blonde hair.

As she kept suckling, it became clear to Ophelia that her aunt's nipples were very sensitive as, not even half a minute later, she was rocking into her and gently moaning. She put her hands on her aunt's big hips and pushed her down, encouraging Camilla to spread her legs so she could grind atop her leg. The warmth that manifested from her aunt's sodden slit seemed to transfer immediately up her leg and to Ophelia's own pussy; finally doing her aunt in her own body was immensely stimulating.

With Camilla's moaning growing louder, Ophelia slipped her hand between her leg and her aunt's grinding slit, palm upwards, allowing her to raise two fingers as her aunt passed over, slipping inside with ease. With a shuddering groan, Camilla moved her hips faster, fucking those fingers and feeling such warmth from their comparatively small length and girth from what had been her sex life previously.

Within seconds, Ophelia's hand was drenched in her aunt's juices and it was clear it wasn't going to be long until she had her first orgasm in her own body from a woman. She nipped her aunt's nipple between her teeth, causing a very happy yelp and feeling her pussy tighten around her fingers. It was clearly effective so she alternating between pleasuring that lucky nipple with tongue, lips and teeth while the other only got fingers, though they could flick, roll and pinch.

Camilla could feel her mind clouding once again as the unavoidable leap into bliss came into view but she needed one more thing. "Bite me, bite me, bite me," she commanded and, as Ophelia obeyed, biting hard, Camilla threw back her head and yelped as her body burst into flames once more, unable to keep grinding, she simply pressed down onto Ophelia's trapped fingers and crushed her head into her breast.

With her body no longer under control of her mind, Ophelia, her face clamped into heaven, had to prop up her aunt as she writhed atop her. Only when she was coming down did she make herself fall backwards, pulling her aunt down on top which freed her cum-soaked hand. With Camilla's grip weakened, she was able to slip away from her chest and began licking the ambrosia of the goddess of beauty from it, it was simply the best tasting cum she'd ever had.

Her hand was nearly clean when her aunt regained her will and moved, knocking it aside and replacing it with her own lips. The two lay making out for some time, Ophelia loving the need she felt from her aunt, before she felt fingers sliding down her stomach, stopping just above her swollen clit.

"Your turn," purred her aunt as their lips parted.

"Tonight's all about you," reminded Ophelia.

"And I want to eat my sexy little niece," insisted Camilla, biting Ophelia's lower lip and getting an aroused groan. "Tell me you don't want it," she dared.

"I want it," conceded Ophelia, "I want you so much." She'd wanted to keep it all about her aunt because tonight, while something she had always wanted to do, was primarily about giving her aunt some confidence and, hopefully, to help her find her self-love again. Then again, you can't refuse the sexiest woman in the realm when you're already so horny.

"We could sixty-nine, then you can still be making tonight about me?" suggested Camilla.

"Sit on me," begged Ophelia.

Camilla giggled at her niece's ardency in that request as she immediately complied, feeling a tongue inside her as hands grasped her cheeks. There was then some mumbling from below. "What was that?" she asked lifting herself up a little.

"Caeldori's got nothing on you," repeated Ophelia. "She's now the second best ass to sit on me," she explained. "Soleil's a fool for passing on you, she'd be in heaven beneath you."

"I must tell her next time we meet," chuckled Camilla as she sat back down. She enjoyed the attention for a few seconds before leaning forward, stroking Ophelia's chest and stomach as she went, until her lips were an inch above her niece's dripping sex, looking so beautiful, her juices glistening in the lamplight. For more than a decade she had dreamt of eating a woman and her heart fluttered as she moved down that last inch and kissed her first clit. It's a small act in a night of passion, but it meant so much to her. After that first flush of warmth through her lips, came the taste, something so sweet she knew she wanted more.

She'd paid attention as best she could to Ophelia eating her, which was difficult given her niece's skill, and made to replicate her technique, using her tongue to toy with her clit and bringing her fingers to bear on her sodden lips. Given the moan that caused, it was clearly a good strategy.

Ophelia had been worried that, should her aunt fail to pleasure her, it would knock her confidence down again but that had clearly been an unfounded worry, she certainly knew what she was doing. With that worry banished, she closed her eyes and focused her senses on the warmth of the ass above her, the wetness and the taste on her tongue and the firm but smooth skin beneath her hands, the weight of her aunt's breasts on her stomach and her tongue and fingers working to bring her such pleasure.

Camilla had some worries having gone into this with such confidence and couldn't simply lose herself in the moment as she kept trying to reason what action would be best to use next. After a minute, as a shudder of pleasure ran through her, she decided to just pick something on go with it as worrying would only make her lose the momentum she'd gained with Ophelia's now frequent moans.

Both women had settled into patterns that were getting results and, no longer worrying, Camilla found herself swiftly getting hotter and hotter and, judging by the way she was squirming beneath her, Ophelia was much the same. As she lifted her head to get some air, she felt Ophelia lean back to breath as well.

"I'm so... close," she panted before diving back in.

"Me too," replied Camilla. "Together?" she questioned but no reply was coming so she focused on making Ophelia cum instead.

Both women, now struggling to maintain a steady technique, could feel their orgasm building within but held it back to try and cum together, unaware that all they needed to do to accomplish that was let go. After another agonising minute, Camilla couldn't hold back anymore and a loud squeal escaped her, prompting Ophelia to stop holding back as well and as soon as she let go, her body jerked, pressing her pussy hard into her aunt's gasping lips as her nails dug into her ass.

Both women, now muffled by the other, let the flames claim them, their bodies writing in ecstasy, the warmth from the other driving them even deeper into pleasure until, finally, they lay, gasping, inhaling the scent of the other's cum.

It took some time for Camilla to recover and the first thing she did was lick down Ophelia's pussy then pivot round, thrusting her tongue into niece's open mouth. The two swapped cum in another very tongue-heavy kiss, ending with Camilla sucking along the length of Ophelia's then moving up a little to see her, her blonde hair plastered to her forehead by sweat and cum.

"You're amazing," said Ophelia after simply smiling at her aunt for several seconds.

"I love your pussy," admitted Camilla, getting a really cute giggle in return.

"Me too," confessed Ophelia," and your ass, your boobs, your hair-"

"Everything, I get it," chuckled Camilla, kissing her delicately on the lips.

"Everything," confirmed Ophelia, hoping her aunt would love herself again too.

"Now," began Camilla, kissing her once more on the lips, "I assume," she said moving down to kiss her neck, "I have earned the right," further down to her collarbone, "to stay the night?" she asked with a final kiss to her right nipple.

"Night, morning, day, year, life," insisted Ophelia.

"That sounds like a proposal," teased her aunt.

"Well, I do love you and the sex is amazing," said Ophelia, playing along.

"'Tis such a shame we cannot wed," bemoaned Camilla theatrically. "We'll have to settle for fucking." With a kiss to her left nipple, she reached down between her niece's legs, stroking up her cum soaked thighs to the source of that wonderful nectar. The night was very young.

* * *

Camilla slept well that night, partly due to the drink and partly due to the exertion, only rousing when she felt herself getting warmer and warmer. The sun was up but the source of heat was arousal from Ophelia suckling on her nipple. "You won't get breakfast there," she said softly.

Ophelia looked up at her now woken aunt but continued on for a while yet, loving the gentle moans she caused. Eventually, as her aunt began squirming, she reached between her legs and began gently stroking her clit, this tender stimulation soon bringing her sexy aunt to a little orgasm. "Good morning," she said, finally releasing the captured nipple.

"Oh, it really is," sighed her aunt.

"We have to tell mom about us," said Ophelia abruptly, snapping Camilla out of her pleasurable afterglow.

"I suppose we should, I would hate for her to hear this by rumour. Will she be mad at me, do you think?"

"No way," reassure Ophelia as she began gently rubbing the nipple before her, loving that it immediately calmed her. "I love how sensitive they are," she purred before kissing it again then rolling over to get up.

"Something Keaton never appreciated," sighed her aunt sitting up and watching her naked niece looking out her clothes. "It really is my ideal body," she reiterated.

"Well, you can't keep it," teased Ophelia, running her hands up from her bare hips to cup her chest, "but you can use it from time to time."

"I'd rather not do the walk of shame back to my chambers, do you have something big enough to cover me?"

"Erm…" Her aunt was significantly bigger at the shoulders and around the chest so that could be a tall order. "This could be stretchy enough," she said taking her dressing gown from the wardrobe and tossing it to the bed.

Camilla, doubtful, got out of bed and put her bra and panties from last night back on before squeezing into the borrowed garment. It did have enough give for her to wear it but it was an inch short of meeting at the front.

"All I've got, I'm afraid, but you are only a few doors down the hall" said Ophelia, now dressed herself and secretly thinking her aunt's look was incredibly sexy. "I'll check if it's clear."

With a wave from her niece, Camilla stuck her head out the door to double check, then strode swiftly to her own room, unlocking the door as she heard a couple of voices around the corner, jumping inside with a second to spare. She undressed and caught her reflection in the mirror. She stood looking at herself for a while before rubbing the nipple Ophelia had been enamoured with earlier. For the last few days she'd hated her body, but the thought that she'd found someone who loved her body, and had no reservations about showing it, brought a smile back to her face. The longer she looked, the more she loved her body again, it was beautiful, it was sexy, it was hers. Feeling confident in facing her sister, she put her armour on as her back was pretty sore this morning and needed the support, before returning to Ophelia to hunt her sister.

With a little asking around, Elise was found with Effie tending one of the flowerbeds in the garden, it wasn't much compared to Shirasagi, but, since seeing the wonderful expanses of colour they had within the castle walls, she'd wanted something for her home.

"Good morning, girls" called Camilla.

"Morning," chirped Elise, springing up to face her sister.

"Morning, milday."

"It's looking wonderful out here," commented Camilla. "You both must have been working hard on it."

"We are, gardening is really hard work, I bet my muscles are getting bigger."

Camilla glanced at Effie who couldn't hide the fact that this was very easy work for her. "I'm sure," she said to placate her little sister before turning to Effie. "Would you mind giving us a moment along, my dear?"

"Sure thing, milday. I'll go tidy up the other side," she added to Elise.

"So, what's up?"

"I've only really told Xander about this but there is another reason for my divorce; I'm bi-sexual."

"You're finally out!" squealed Elise.

"You know?" questioned her big sister.

"Well, yeah, it's obvious. You wanna got to a gay bar with us?"

Somewhat taken aback by how everyone seems to know and how eager her sister was to take her out, Camilla stammered over her words, knowing this was the start of the confession. "W-well, I, em."

"I took her out last night," said Ophelia to help her.

"Oh, how'd it go?" asked her mother, clearly excited at her sister being out.

"Well," answered Camilla, non-committally.

"How far'd you get?"

"I… had sex with a woman," she confessed, the closer she got, the more scared was of Elise's possible reaction.

"Why do you look ashamed, who was it? It better not have been some cheap slut," she chastised, sounding more like a mother than a younger sister.

"Ophelia," came the answer, with a gesture to her to make sure Elise knew it was her daughter.

"Oh, sweetie," cried Elise, jumping forward a pace to hug her daughter. "You finally got her. I'm so happy for you."

"What?" asked Camilla, who didn't understand why she was so happy with the incestuous news.

"When she came out to me ages ago she told me she really wanted to have sex with you."

"And you're alright with that?"

"Well, it was weird at first but she saw you twice when she was growing up so you're basically a stranger and incest is just to stop mutant babies, so it's fine."

Camilla stared for a few seconds at how easily her sister had taken this and, it seemed, had been hoping for it.

"Wanting a threesome with me and her dad is a bit weirder though."

As Camilla rounded on her with wide-eyed shock, Ophelia couldn't help but laugh. "What? You're the sexiest woman in the realm but mom's the cutest and dad's just plain hot."

"Have you…" began Camilla pointing at her sister.

"No, I'm straight and Odin isn't into it at all."

"You," she began, rounding on Ophelia again, "are filthy."

"Hey, you approved last night," protested Ophelia.

"Sorry, that wasn't meant to be an accusation, this conversation has just been… surprising."

"Can we all go out tonight?" asked Elise.

"Only if you dress up for it," said Camilla. "Ophelia told me about your liking of gay bars and what you wear, I must see you like that."

"I will if you will," countered Elise.

"She'd dressed down for last night to try and not be too intimidating," explained Ophelia.

"But I decided this morning after returning to my chambers that I will no longer do that, if people are too intimidated by me when I'm not trying, then I may as well put effort in and leave them in awe."

* * *

That evening, Camilla had finished getting ready for her night out and was admiring herself in the mirror. Now in love with her body again, she had gone all out. The dress was a dangerously short, clingy black number with a neckline showing every inch of her magnificent cleavage, she'd gone with dark eyeshadow, ruby earrings, a red choker and six-inch heels. Now at nearly seven feet tall, with every beautifully massive curve on show, she felt like herself again, realising she'd felt as if she was just playing her own role in life rather than living it for some time. She knew she was going to have to re-evaluate what she was doing with her life in the near future.

When her room door opened, she couldn't drag her eyes away from the mirror but saw Ophelia standing, frozen in the doorway, in a cute yellow dress and heels with black tights. "Do you approve?" Her niece's jaw trebled a little, but it seemed that was all she could do. "The very reaction I'd hoped for."

"Is she ready?" came a voice from behind her. "Sweetie?" Elise had to push her daughter aside and then saw why she was dumbstruck. "Oh my gods! You're so hot!" she squealed.

"Look at you," fawned Camilla as she turned to take in her little sister. She was wearing a gorgeous red dress, almost as short as her own but with a much higher neck line, her hair was up in a huge ponytail with big hoop earrings, bright red lipstick with a touch of eye shadow and six-inch heeled, two-inch platformed shoes. "Oh, you look so-"

"Don't say it," warned her sister. "You were going to say I look so grown up, weren't you?" A sheepish look confirmed that for her. "That just makes me feel more like a kid and it's pretty clear," she stated, canting her hips and placing her hands on them, "that I am not."

"Sorry, my dear. You look incredibly sexy, is that better?"

"If it's the truth, yes."

"It's certainly the truth, give me a spin." Elise happily spun on the spot to let her sister see everything. "Your legs are gorgeous, and your hips and rear are quite impressive too. I would ask about here," she finished with, pointing at her sister's chest.

"Yeah, there's some help there," admitted Elise. Her A cup chest now had enough padding to bump her up to a C.

"I'm sure you don't need to enhance yourself like that to be sexy."

"I want to though," explained her sister. "I want bigger boobs and tonight I'm with my daughter who's three sizes bigger and you who's…" she could only gesture at the incomparable difference between them. "I would have felt really flat," she confessed.

"If you want them that bad," began Camilla, "Orochi has made Selkie a potion that gives her E cups for a few days." She had to try very hard not to laugh at her little sister's face lighting up at that information.

"Are you serious!" she demanded of her sister. "Could you make it?" she asked of her daughter.

"I-I'm sure she'd give me the recipe," said Ophelia, finally able to stop staring at her aunt.

"If Selkie got to an E, I could have Ds, right?" She cupped her hands in front of chest, looking down at them with a huge smile. "You think your dad would like them?"

"He loves you as you are," reminded her daughter, "but if you come in with a pair of Ds he would be all over you." She stepped back to examine her mother. "I'm thinking… white bra, stockings and suspender belt and heels, no panties. You'd wait for him with soft lamplight perched on the bed with one foot on the floor and one on the bed." As she sat on Camilla's bed to demonstrate, her dress rode up and revealed her tights were in fact stockings with a suspender belt and a thong. "Oh, and you'd want some smoky eye makeup."

"That's so sexy," agreed Elise. "I should do it even without the potion, want to go shopping with me sometime?"

As they discussed when and where they should go, Camilla thought how amazing it was that they were so close they could discuss things like this, more like best friends than mother and daughter. She was also a touch jealous they hadn't invited her to go lingerie shopping with them.

"We go lingerie shopping a lot," explained Elise, seeing her sister looking left out. "I've got lots of sexy things for the bedroom."

"I'm glad you have such a fulfilling sex life. You're not really my little sister anymore, are you?"

"I'll always be your little sister," assured Elise, "I'm just not a kid anymore. So, shall we go get drunk and hit on girls?"

Camilla burst out laughing as the last shred of innocence her little sister had fell away. "Lets."

"When are you heading back home?" asked Ophelia as they left her aunt's room.

"I've not really planned anything."

"I thought I could come with you then continue on to Hoshido to get the potion recipe. I could tell Caeldori and Soleil they were fools to reject your advances while I'm there."

"You'd go all that way for me," asked her mother.

"You're my mother, I'd go to the underworld and back to see you happy. That, and I really want to see you matching me."

The trio went to another bar tonight, with Camilla having to duck to get under the doorway due to her heels. It was immediately clear she'd resolved her body image issues as her presence, especially in that outfit, commanded the attention of any who saw her. While she got many compliments, and an offer of worship which was firmly turned away, no one had the confidence to try it on with her, but she didn't care, she was only focused on greatly enjoyed her night out. She felt like herself again.


	18. Chapter 18 – Anniversary

In her laboratory in the sublevels of Valla Castle, Rhajat performed the spell that enhanced her remote viewing using a lock of Ophelia's hair. Seeing the blonde sorcerer in her bedroom in Castle Krakenburg, she watched for a few minutes until she was finished before warping to her.

"What!" yelped Ophelia, whipping the sodden dildo out of herself and throwing it down the side of the bed before the flash of light faded and she realised what was happening. "Rhajat," she said, calmly now, "I know you can aim well enough to arrive facing away."

"Are you ashamed?" asked Rhajat, admiring the body in front of her. It wasn't nearly a match for Corrin's beauty, of course, but she would quickly admit to Ophelia being beautiful.

"Not in the slightest," replied Ophelia confidently, not moving to hide herself as she sat up on the bed to better face her friend.

"Good, I couldn't give you one reason why you should."

"Aww, that's sweet of you. I've always thought your beauty a match for any." Seeing Rhajat smile, almost bashfully, at the compliment, Ophelia was tempted to try and seduce her but knew better. "Did you come to exchange compliments or…" At this, the smile vanished and was replaced by a look Ophelia had come to recognise, she needed help but was reluctant to ask for it. She then noticed Rhajat was wearing the friendship bracelet she'd made for her long ago, this was something important.

"I require your… assistance," she admitted. "It is my first wedding anniversary next week and I would… I would like your help buying a new outfit," she managed to get out.

"You want to go shopping?" asked Ophelia for clarification as she scooted to the edge of the bed and got a nod. "Rhajat, that's so girlie!" she exclaimed, excited to be asked.

"I have a bribe if it's required," said Rhajat, taking the small velvet pouch out from the strap inside her witch's hat and handing it to her naked friend.

Ophelia, mildly suspicious, opened the pouch and pulled out a silver chain on which was a silver disc with a sizable ruby centred in it. "Like a blood moon growing within the full moon," she commented and deduced from Rhajat's expression she had actually planned that imagery. "And charmed," she added, feeling the presence of a spell within it.

"I'd thought of a basic luck charm, but you're already set for that. It's just a charm for healthy skin," she then glanced down the exposed body before her, "not that you need that either."

"I love it, thank you, Rhajat," said Ophelia, standing and going to hug her but, as Rhajat backed off, realised she should probably dress before attempting that. "You do know you don't need to bribe me to spend time with you, right?"

"In which case, consider it a gift."

"I'll get dressed then we can head out," she said, picking up a towel to wipe herself down with before going to for some clean underwear.

"Were you finished?" asked Rhajat, moving to observe the dildo on the floor.

Ophelia fixed her with a look and realised she must have been watching to have appeared moments after she had. "You know I did," she said, making sure Rhajat knew she was fine with it. It was actually quite hot thinking that her friend had been watching.

"Is there no one here you can go to?" asked the witch, assuming she would have a network of friends with benefits beyond the three she knew of.

"I've not met anyone in Windmire yet who can scratch that itch well enough," admitted Ophelia, taking a normal dress from her wardrobe. After a week of great sex with her aunt, she'd been left wanting more but had no one to go to when Camilla returned to her country home. That had been two weeks ago and she needed one more energetic fuck to calm her desires.

"Then why don't I warp us to Hoshido after we're finished? I'm sure my dear cousin will be able to scratch it for you. More besides, I'm sure"

"You'd do that for me?" asked Ophelia as she slipped the dress over her head. She and Soleil would certainly fulfil her desire.

"There is little I would not do for you," said Rhajat before realising that had a far stronger sentiment than she'd intended, even though it was entirely true. "A normal dress? What's wrong with you?" she asked, hoping Ophelia would gloss over her previous words.

"I get recognised in my sorcerer's outfit, so I dress normally when I go into town now. Do you like it?"

"It suits you fine," was Rhajat's only comment. It was a perfectly ordinary looking dress so she wouldn't stand out, meaning there was little to say about it.

"And a little extra," said Ophelia putting on her new necklace. "If you leave your hat behind your dress shouldn't call any undesired attention." As Rhajat laid her hat on the bed, Ophelia took out her coin purse and made for the door. "Shall we?"

The two made their way to the classier end of the town's economic district and Ophelia took her friend round every good dressmakers to see all that was on offer. Having been forced to try on over two dozen dresses, and unable to complain as she'd asked for this help, Rhajat was getting very sick of it all when Ophelia declared the latest one was destined for her. It was a deep purple, one-shoulder dress covering her left shoulder and leaving as much as is decent of her right breast exposed with the skirt showing much of her left leg, in a similar cut to Azura's but not showing her underwear, while concealing most of her right. She had to admit, she looked stunning in it. She also thought that was it over with, but Ophelia then dragged her off looking for shoes and, thankfully, quickly found a perfect pair of cute, four-inch heels. Again thinking they were finished, Rhajat found herself being taken to get new stockings and a suspender belt to complete the look. Ophelia then bought her a bracelet, not for the outfit, but a gift in return for her necklace.

Returning to the castle, Ophelia had her model the complete outfit for her and, looking at herself in the mirror before showing her eager friend, Rhajat was astonished by her appearance.

"So?" she asked, prompting Ophelia to turn around.

Ophelia was stunned for a few seconds by the beauty of the dress, and the body which it contained, as well as the sexiness of the exposed, stocking clad leg and visible suspender.

"A good reaction."

"You look so classy and sexy," explained Ophelia, feeling those words didn't really do her justice. "You always look hot, but you look so different. Corrin will love it, if she doesn't want to have you the moment she sees you, something's wrong."

"Excellent, though I shall have to resist if we are to go to dinner first."

"Could I suggest you do your hair with ringlets at the front, just to soften your look a little?"

"Noted," said Rhajat, happy with the result of her day so far. "So, shall I take you to get fucked?"

Ophelia giggled, excited she was going to see Caeldori and Soleil and get what she needed. "Are you changing first?"

"No, I shall warp us to my mother and I'm sure she would like to see my outfit." She picked up her normal clothes and put them in the bag her new dress had come in. "I'll change once she and father have seen it."

Ophelia watched as Rhajat took another pouch from inside her hat, took out some ingredients then retrieved a small metal case, containing many locks of hair, from which she took a few strands of pink. "You're bound to have a sample of your mother or father's hair around, yes?"

"I do," said Ophelia, realising its importance for getting back to Nohr afterwards. She retrieved the locket they had given her containing a lock from each and handed it to Rhajat for later use. Surprising her friend, she then took her panties off. "I don't want to have to wait longer when we get there," she explained.

With her spell complete and her mother located, Rhajat held her hand out for Ophelia to take and warped them across two countries.

"Rhajat!" squeaked Sakura, excited at the incoming flash of light meaning her daughter was visiting. "and Ophelia, n-nice to see you."

"And you, Lady Sakura."

"They're in the training hall," said Rhajat, having found Caeldori's location.

"Thank you for this," said Ophelia as she darted off.

"You look amazing," said Sakura, admiring her daughter's outfit. The more she looked the more beautiful she seemed to become.

"Thank you, mother. Ophelia helped me choose it for my anniversary next week."

"It's nice to see you going to her for things like that," said Sakura, happy to see her daughter treating having friends as normal. "Where's she going now?"

"To see her friends with benefits," explained Rhajat bluntly. "May we find father? I'm sure he'll want to see my outfit too."

"You d-don't need to emphasise how much more mature you are than us," chastised her mother playfully, knowing she liked seeing her father intimated by her age and mature beauty.

* * *

Ophelia swiftly made her way to the training hall, already getting turned at the thought of seeing her friends with benefits again. As she arrived, she saw Caeldori standing watching Soleil, wearing the uniform of a master ninja, duelling Kagero with daggers.

Kagero, having seen the Nohrian princess arrive, parried Soleil's attack and thrust the dull point of the sparring dagger into her opponent's thigh, scoring another win. "Greeting, Princess Ophelia," she said, stepping back from the dual and bowing. "That will do for today," she said to Soleil. "You are improving, but your confidence is still your greatest obstacle."

"Thank you, master," said Soleil, showing due respect for her teacher.

"You got her to reclass again?" asked Ophelia of Caeldori as she went to hug her.

"Eventually. She's good with sword, axe, lance and bow so I convinced her to keep expanding her repertoire. She's enjoying the challenge," said Caeldori as Kagero left and Soleil came over.

"Check this out," boasted Soleil as she vanished. "Isn't it awesome!" she shouted from across the room.

"I bet she uses that all the time, doesn't she?"

"She does," sighed Caeldori, who had got very sick of Soleil using it to simply cross a room.

"So how come you're here?" asked Soleil, appearing next to the pair.

"I need a good fuck," confessed Ophelia shamelessly. "I've been horny for days and a toy just isn't good enough."

Soleil immediately pushed her up against the wall and planted a kiss on her lips, happy Ophelia's hands went straight for her ass. "I'm ready to go," she said, looking to her girlfriend.

Caeldori pushed Soleil out the way and grabbed Ophelia's chest before kissing her. "Me too."

The two grabbed a hand each and pulled Ophelia to the door before releasing her and walking swiftly to their room. Soleil took the time to ask why Ophelia was wearing normal clothes and Ophelia explained how she came to be there.

Entering their room, Soleil dragged Ophelia to the bed and threw her onto it, her dress riding up to reveal the lack of panties. "Ooh, someone's feeling kinky."

"I didn't want to have to wait," explained Ophelia pulling Soleil up the bed to kiss her.

With a good exchange of tongues, Soleil reached down and slipped a finger into the desperate, dripping pussy, drawing a moan from deep within Ophelia.

"Don't be greedy," chastised Caeldori, who had now stripped, as she pushed Soleil aside and pulled Ophelia's dress down, slipped her bra down with it and licked the voluptuous breast now exposed.

"I've missed this," sighed Ophelia as two hot girls serviced her. She lay for several minutes as the warmth from the two flowed through her, Soleil's dexterous finger and eager tongue working inside her as Caeldori reached between the two of them to toy with the breast her tongue wasn't assaulting. "Let me get this off," she said, sitting up before her senses were lost and pulling the dress over her head then unhooking her bra.

"You get undressed too," ordered Caeldori to the still fully dressed ninja. With Soleil stripping, Caeldori replaced her, slipping two fingers in instead as she kissed from Ophelia's lips round to her neck, loving the groan and her back arching of its own accord. "Someone really needs this," she purred.

"I need something to eat," moaned Ophelia to the now naked Soleil who immediately took up position, forcing Caeldori to move south with her kisses, stopping off at her chest for a while before going down to meet her fingers. With the heat of Soleil's wet sex engulfing her and Caeldori's expert tongue tormenting her clit, Ophelia's body was soon lost to her, writhing in ecstasy even before her orgasm sized her. The fire coursing through her was just what she needed, when her mind came back, she already felt better and resumed her attention on the girl above her, her mouth focused on the source of the gorgeous nectar while her hands caressed her legs and stomach.

With Ophelia taken care of for now, Caeldori turned her attention to her girlfriend's breasts while Ophelia focused from below. While suckling, she looked up to see Soleil panting, her tongue hanging out and couldn't resist it, moving up to first suck the exposed muscle before a more regular make out. As a shiver ran up Soleil's spine, Caeldori reached between them and pinched her nipple, causing a very erotic squeal, not long now.

With the attention on her increasing, Soleil grabbed onto Caeldori, panting into her neck as the need for release grew. "So… close," she panted.

"I love you," whispered Caeldori, causing Soleil to shudder in her arms and moan into her as those beautiful words pushed her over the edge. She followed those words with a flood of kisses to her lover's shoulder as her shaking grew then faded.

"So good," said Soleil when her voice returned, though it was still shaky.

"Did you cum from hearing 'I love you'?" asked Ophelia, sliding out from beneath her.

"Yeah," admitted Soleil. "It's the hottest thing she can ever say to me." She sat up and saw the cutest smile on her girlfriend's lips and had to join it there.

Seeing them kiss, almost the exact same as their first threesome together, Ophelia was so glad they had got together, theirs was real love.

"How about we get our new purchase out?" suggested Caeldori.

"We haven't done anything for you yet," protested Soleil.

"It's alright, I don't want shaky legs when we return to work," explained Caeldori as she got out of bed and went to the drawers.

"Have I interrupted your day?" asked Ophelia, realising she had basically barged in and demanded sex.

"It's fine," assured Soleil. "Although we can't be too long, another fifteen minutes, maybe. How long were you hoping for?"

"Until I can scratch my inch," said Ophelia. "But since it's you two, whose skills would make gods envious, I won't even need that long."

"Charmer," accused Soleil as she slipped in against her and licked across her lips.

"We got this from Anna when she was here last," said Caeldori, returning with a velvet pouch.

"Ooh, you bought a sex toy from her?"

"Just a little one," admitted Caeldori slipping the eight-inch long, half-inch diameter wand, as Anna called it, from the pouch.

"I haven't seen that one." It didn't seem much for a sex toy but that the last two inches seemed to move intrigued her. "I bought a couple of dildos from her," she added to explain her knowledge of Anna's adult collection.

"This one was pricy," said Caeldori, "but it was our favourite from the collection."

"Did she test them with you?" asked Soleil.

"No. Did she with you?"

"Yep, she's really good in bed and we used everything in her range. I still prefer fingers though, who wants a big bit of rubber in you when you could have these," she said, taking Ophelia's hand and licking up from the base of her index finger before sucking it and moaning as she did so.

"People beat toys," agreed Ophelia, "but not everyone shares a bed with a sexy redhead."

"Want to see why it was so pricy?" asked Caeldori.

"Where do you want me?"

Caeldori pushed Ophelia backwards and took up position between her legs as Soleil began stroking her firm stomach, not for the toy, just because she's hot. Caeldori slipped the top six inches into her and began gently thrusting.

"It's pretty sma-aaahhh," squealed Ophelia has Caeldori squeezed the grip and the length inside her began to vibrate. "Oh, that, aah, that is good."

"I know, right?" said Soleil. "I don't like the big things but the vibrating is _so_ good."

Ophelia forced herself to pay attention and saw Caeldori rapidly squeezing the grip, presumably to turn the mechanism that was vibrating in the shaft. With her curiously satiated, she lay back to enjoy the shivers it, combined with Soleil and Caeldori's caresses, were causing. "I need one of these," she sighed. This was certainly going to scratch her itch.

* * *

A little over a week later, plans were now in place. Kaze, who, unseen, guards Kana at school, had walked her home after her after-school art club and left her with Sophie, her favourite babysitter, before seeing to his duties regarding security for his queen's big date. Jakob had ensured she wasn't late in finishing her work for the day and had escorted her back to her and Rhajat's bed chamber to prevent her being waylaid before heading off to the restaurant for his duties this evening.

"Even on time," commented Rhajat as her wife entered.

Seeing her wife standing in the middle of the room in her devastatingly beautiful outfit; the sexy dress, the alluring and exposed stockings and her hair done in ringlets, she could only stare.

"Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"

"I, uh…" there truly were no words for the vision before her. Instead, she advanced on her wife, wrapping arms around her and passionately kissing her. One kiss became many as she walked the two of them towards the bed and lay her wife down, climbing on top of her as she slipped a hand down the top of her wife's dress. She then realised Rhajat had stopped participating in the kiss and sat up.

"Let's not mess up my hair before we've even left," she suggested, even if she was as turned on as her wife.

Corrin flopped onto her side, moving her hand out of the dress and laying it on top instead. "You're so hot," she groaned, having been denied.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Flora immediately entered, showing the intuition she often did of knowing when her liege really needed to be disturbed. "Your dress, my lady," she said as Corrin sat up.

"Thank you, Flora," said Corrin, both for bringing the dress and for helping her fight back her lust. She followed Flora into the dressing room, shedding her armour as she went. A few minutes later, she re-emerged, wondering if her wife's reaction would match her own.

Rhajat took a moment to admire the beautiful white and gold dress, including its high neckline and sensible length of skirt, as well as the bare legs and the little, white heels. It was a very sweet and innocent look, one she found quite attractive on her wife as it belied her inner obsession and lust. "You look radiant, my love."

"Thank you, Camilla helped me chose it," she admitted.

"I went to Ophelia," confessed Rhajat.

"She has excellent taste, you look resplendent," she said, having finally found a word that that was grand enough for her beloved tonight.

"Is that all, my lady?" asked Flora, reappearing after sorting Corrin's discarded armour.

"Yes, thank you Flora. I'd like you to take the night off."

"My lady, I have-"

"No you don't, you have the night off. As does Felicia, so I thought you two could do something together," she suggested.

"Very well, my lady." Realising her queen was hoping she'd have sex with her sister, Flora couldn't help but smile. While it wasn't a regular thing, she greatly enjoyed it when they did spend the night together, or even a quickie in the pantry. She thought she might ask her sister out for dinner and treat it like a date, they did still need to practise that aspect of a relationship.

"I have something for you," said Rhajat as soon as the door closed behind Flora.

"You already gave me my present?" questioned Corrin as her wife took an envelope from her underwear drawer and handed it to her. She opened it an pulled out a completely realistic portrait of her wife wearing nothing at all, kneeling and leaning forward slightly, her arms pushing her chest together. She could only stare.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," squeaked Corrin, the arousal she had beaten back surging again. "How?"

"I bought a snapshot tome from Anna," explained Rhajat.

"Who took them?" demanded her wife.

"My replica. Don't worry, my body is only for you."

Corrin pulled the rest out of the envelope and looked through them in awe. There were lots of poses showing every angle of her beloved wife, some nude, some in her favourite lingerie and some using toys, all were phenomenally arousing. Some were even made to look as if it was through her eyes when she was on top.

"I thought they would help when you're travelling without me," said Rhajat to snap her wife out of her arousal. The look of absolute glee on her wife's face was adorable.

"You think of everything I would ever need," said Corrin, slipping them back into their envelope, knowing she would have to wait until after dinner to see the real thing.

"I only used about half the pages in the tome, so we could take a few together sometime."

"Shouldn't you have some of me?"

"If we're apart and I need you, I can just warp to you, you don't have the option."

"Mm, true," admitted Corrin. "Well, you could keep a couple of me here and I can take the rest."

"Fair," agreed Rhajat, taking the envelope and hiding it beneath her underwear again. "Shall we?" she asked, offering her arm.

With the couple ready for their date, they went to see Kana before heading out. Their daughter was falling over herself to say how pretty they both looked before giving them her present, a drawing of the three of them in a handmade and decorated frame she had been working on at her art club. She got a big hug as thanks and then a warning to both her and Sophie that she had school the next day and must go to bed on time.

* * *

The Queen and Princess Consort were having dinner at a nice restaurant in town which had been carefully vetted beforehand. Kaze was dealing with security, Jakob was working in the kitchen to ensure their food isn't tampered with and Mitama, who usually had no duties as a Rhajat's retainer, had volunteered to help keep the other diners away from them to give them privacy. The meal had been very good, the company even more so, and the other diners and staff had been respectful of their privacy.

After dinner, they went to a dance hall as Corrin enjoyed dancing with her wife, even if neither was particularly skilled at it. As they arrived, a ripple of conversation could be heard spreading throughout the hall and the couple were quickly mobbed with their retainers having to hold the crowd back. There was no malice, only interest, so Corrin tried to be polite and converse with them all as she was bombarded with questions and those seeking to increase their standing by befriending the queen. Eventually, Rhajat had to step in, firmly and politely telling them that they were here to dance and would appreciate some space. She managed to avoid direct threats as she knew that would spoil the evening a little as her wife preferred her not to threaten their citizens.

They spent nearly an hour at the dance hall, dancing and visiting the bar which gave their people a rare look at their queen as a wife. They knew their queen well, she did a lot of public appearances, but their princess consort was more of a mystery and there were a lot of dark rumours surrounding her. Seeing the two of them on the dancefloor during a slow song, arms around the other and eyes locked together, oblivious to the world around them, revealed two women deeply in love. The kiss that ended the song was watched by the entire room with the only sound being the band playing the final few notes. As the couple became aware of their audience, they decided it was time to go home, lust had been staved off for too long already.

They walked back to the castle as it was such a pleasant evening but, when they were only half way there, after hands had already started to wander, Corrin had to give in. "Kaze, Jakob, could you give us some privacy please?" she asked of her retainers as she pulled her wife towards and alleyway.

Mitama immediately grabbed the two and pulled them away before they could object to abandoning their liege. "We'll wait up the road," she said as they left the lusty couple.

Corrin dragged Rhajat further down the alley before pressing her against the wall, slipping her tongue into her mouth as she held her still by the back of the neck, she couldn't get back to the castle without this. Rhajat, equally eager, held her wife tight, crushing their ample chests together as her wife stroked her exposed, stocking-clad leg with her own. Both women had enough control to avoid having full sex in an alleyway, but they really needed this. After several minutes, with both thinking it was time to go home and to bed, they heard a familiar laugh and then a rarely heard one.

"Felicia, Flora," called Corrin after a look from her wife said it was time to go.

"My ladies?" question Felicia. "What were you doing in there?"

"You have to ask?" giggled Flora, cluing her friends on to the fact she was a little drunk.

"Well, you two seem to have enjoyed your night," said Rhajat.

"It was so fun going out together," said Felicia with clear excitement. "She even danced with me!" she added, her excitement flowing out now.

"I assume you're spending the night together?" asked the princess consort.

"What!" squeaked Felicia. "We, um… we…"

Currently clinging on to her arm, Flora giggled. "She knows about us," she whispered loudly.

"How?" questioned Felicia, knowing Corrin would never give away something so personal, even to her wife.

"Divination," explained Rhajat. It was her go to answer for where she had learnt things she shouldn't know. Sometimes it was true, this time, it wasn't. Remote sight opens many new paths for information gathering, such as looking for someone and finding them sitting astride their sister's face. "So, are you?" she reiterated.

"Yes," said Flora, happy to admit it to those who knew.

"Then let's go home," said Corrin, "I think we all need it." She placed an arm around her wife's waist, though it quickly slipped down so her hand was on her ass, gently squeezing.

Seeing this, Flora copied her, with Felicia then batting her off as she noticed the three retainers ahead of them.

"Flora, are you drunk?" accused Jakob as they approached.

"I am a little tipsy," admitted Flora, the happy, giggly mood disappearing.

"Jakob, don't be so rude," chastised Corrin. "She has the night off, she can spend it as she pleases."

"Of course, my lady. So long as she is still able to perform her duties tomorrow," he added with a glance to the defiant head maid.

"It shan't," she retorted.

"Don't be like that," said Felicia putting an arm round her shoulder.

"You three," commanded Rhajat, "go back to the castle and ensure all is well. We shall follow behind."

"As she says," added Corrin to confirm the order to her retainers.

"As you wish, my lady," said Jakob before turning to leave as Kaze bowed and vanished.

"Have fun," said Mitama, knowing what her liege would be getting up to once she got to her bed.

"Now we're alone again," began Rhajat moving behind the twins and brining Felicia's arm down to rest on her sister's rear.

"I've always liked you," said Flora.

"And I you," admitted Rhajat, taking this openness as another gift to Corrin.

The four made their way back to the castle, talking about their evenings first, before Corrin started asking leading questions about the twins' sex life with Flora providing some details but not being too drunk to keep talking after her sister asked her to stop.

When they did arrive back at the castle, with the twins returning to behaving like platonic sisters, Corrin and Rhajat escorted them back to Flora's chambers, reversing the usual roles of master and servant.

"Thank you for tonight, Corrin," said Flora. "I really enjoyed having time off to spend with my sister."

"You're very welcome," said Corrin before approaching something she was cautious of. "May I, um… see you kiss?"

Flora, who was certainly willing, turned to Felicia who stepped in and kissed her. Flora than held her close for a much better kiss, both getting very involved in it.

"Did you like it?" asked Felicia of Corrin.

"You look so perfect together," said Corrin, her voice tight with excitement.

"We need to go to bed," said Flora opening her door and pulling Felicia in.

"Good night," said Corrin before the door thudded closed which was quickly followed by a thump of a body being pushed against it then an excited giggle from Felicia. As the giggle turned to a moan, and with Flora's voice entirely absent, it was clear her mouth was engaged somewhere else on her sister's body.

On the other side of the door, Felicia clamped her hand over her mouth as Flora licked up her rapidly dampening slit. Seeing the eagerness in her sister's eyes, Felicia couldn't help but start to undress herself. "We need to move away from the door," she said as she tossed her top aside but Flora didn't seem to want to leave her position. "Someone will hear us," squealed Felicia, her arousal audible in her voice.

"Alright," agreed Flora, standing up unhooking her sister's bra before squeezing her cute boobs. "I need you," she groaned as Felicia pushed her to start her walking backwards to the bed.

"I need you too, you know. Get naked," she ordered.

Felicia took off her boots, stockings and skirt as Flora rapidly de-clothed and pounced on her sister, both falling into bed and nearly headbutting. The near miss was ignored and the two immediately started swapping saliva in a rather sloppy kiss, hands moving everywhere within reach.

"I can't take it," groaned Flora before pivoting round atop her sister and resuming where she had been forced to leave off at the door, groaning with delight at the taste and from Felicia eating her in return. This was a new experience for Flora, the _need_ for sex. Previously, it had always been kissing practise that continued to loving sex but tonight she needed fucked, hard. "Use your fingers too," she groaned.

Sensing her sister's need, Felicia slipped two fingers inside her as she refocused her mouth towards her swollen clit. Flora began rocking onto her fingers and Felicia could feel her gasping breaths on her own pussy as Flora's technique swiftly deteriorated.

Soon, she stopped altogether as her moans made it impossible to continue eating, her sister's mouth and her fingers were too good, giving her what she needed, rapid thrusts, twisting round as she did so as her tongue tormented her clit, her sister's free hand grasping her ass and then a smack, sending pleasure shooting through her body. "Again," she groaned and got what she wanted. A third smack was too much, she collapsed onto her sister, her body writhing in unfettered pleasure, her utterances quiet but dripping with the pleasure that claimed her body.

It took her over a minute to recover, her body still pulsing with the afterglow as she sat up, still on her sister's face who was till eating. "That…" she panted then had to stop to let her breathing recover. "That was the best orgasm you've ever given me," she praised then got off her sister and turned to sit straddling her waist to see her cute, cum soaked face.

"I'm getting good," claimed Felicia as Flora bent down to lick her clean.

"So good," whispered Flora into her ear. "I want to try something." She sat up and moved down her sister's body to kneel straddling one leg and lifted the other up to enable her to move in close and press her dripping sex against her sister's, equally wet slit and began gently rubbing.

"Where'd you learnt this?" asked Felicia, enjoying the new position.

"I asked for advice from Corrin," admitted Flora, recalling how embarrassed she'd felt at the time but seeing the enjoyment on Felicia's face not made it worthwhile.

"I like it," sighed Felicia, reaching out to stroke her sister's stomach and up to her chest, prompting Flora to do the same with one hand, the other, keeping her stable.

Flora was gentle with this new position but by Felicia's increasing moans it was clearly good. The two mainly kept their eyes on each others' but they did occasionally wander down the cute, identical body grinding against them. With the gentle rhythm Felicia didn't have to wait too long for her body to start quivering, her breathing getting strained, as her climax built. As the pulse of bliss spread out from her pussy, she closed her eyes and let it claim her.

"You're so cute," said Flora when Felicia again opened her eyes before lying down on top of her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm a little light headed," admitted Flora. "I may have had too much to drink."

"Lie down then," said Felicia, rolling her sister off her and then getting on top to kiss her forehead. "Let me make it all better."

* * *

A floor above, Corrin and Rhajat were in a similar position with Rhajat atop Corrin, passionately making out. Unlike the twins, they had been taking it slow and had only got as far as removing their dresses, though Corrin did have a hand beneath her wife's right cup. It may have been minutes or hours, neither knew, but eventually, the warmth of the other's tongue isn't enough. Rhajat slipped her hands beneath her wife to unhook her white bra and then moved to slip her panties down, running her middle and index fingers up her slit as she again leaned down to enjoy her eager lips.

Corrin, in turn, unhooked her wife's bra and then, as the stocking suspenders were otherwise in the way and she wanted her wife to keep them on, snapped the waistband of her panties and threw the ruined garment aside.

"Are you that eager," whispered her wife.

"I thought it'd be hot," confessed her wife.

"Very," chuckled Rhajat, going down to kiss her wife's neck as Corrin caressed her now bare ass.

Corrin could only groan as the pleasure from that kiss washed over her. She shivered as a tingling sensation spread through her stomach, her abs dancing to Rhajat's touch. "Whatever you're doing, it feels so good," she groaned as her body twitched.

"A very weak electrical spell," explained Rhajat "I thought you'd like it."

"Go lower," asked Corrin. As Rhajat complied and the weak electric stimulation reached her sex, her whole body jumped as a near orgasmic level shock went through her. As Rhajat's fingers danced over her, she could feel her true orgasm mounting within seconds, her body convulsing as her voice threw out grunts of absolute bliss. Sadly, it ended as soon as Rhajat withdrew her electrical fingers.

"That's cheating," she said. "Where's the fun if I can't make you wait?"

"It felt really good," replied Corrin. "But you can give me better without magic." She then pushed her wife over and mounted her, slipping three fingers into her. "I wouldn't mind it for a quickie in my study though, sometimes I just need a quick orgasm to focus on the day."

"And here I thought I was already good at a quick one," lamented Rhajat, playing up her hurt as Corrin began kissing her neck and down to her chest.

After a few loving kisses, Corrin nipped her wife's nipple between her teeth, causing a shuddering inhalation. After a few more kisses, she switched breasts, licking around the delightfully soft flesh, circling up to her goal, flicking it with her tongue, all of which, combined with her swiftly moving fingers, caused Rhajat's breathing to become even more erratic. As she slammed her fingers in this time, Rhajat's back arched at the wave of pleasure, letting Corrin run her free hand across her now revealed bottom ribs, every part of her wife aroused her, even the feel of her bones. She abandoned the thought of fingering and repositioned to grind against her. Now needing to be as close to her as possible, she lay along her, eager to have as much skin contact as possible, one hand kneading her wife's right breast the other holding the back of head to steady her as she was already writhing, making a kiss a little difficult to maintain.

As Rhajat moaned into the kiss, her orgasm clearly close, Corrin was already feeling her own mounting, shivers running along her spine, enhanced by Rhajat's arms around her, desperately clinging to her, and the sexy silk stockings against her own bare legs. "Cum," she panted, seeing her wife biting her lip to hold herself back.

Rhajat groaned her opposition, she wanted to cum together. This was the anniversary of their union, they had to cum together.

With Rhajat holding back, Corrin thought of every sexy thing they'd ever done together to push herself forward to meet her, every position, every location, the night the conceived Kana with every thought stoking the flames. As Rhajat dug her nails into her back, still desperately trying to divert that orgasmic energy, Corrin shuddered one final time and let out a cry of delight with Rhajat immediately letting go. The two women clung to each other, their bodies shaking, their hips still trying to grind as each lost their individual thoughts and became one, if even for a moment.

Both orgasms were huge and both needed some time to recover but where could be better than your lover's arms, bathing in their warmth and their scent.

After a long while, Corrin kissed Rhajat's neck and rolled off her wife but felt a sting as her back hit the sheets. "Have you drawn blood?" she asked, rolling further over to let Rhajat see her back.

"I have not, though I've left considerable scratch marks. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Corrin softly as she rolled onto her back again, feeling the faint stinging again, and reaching out for her wife's hand. "Whenever my armour presses on it tomorrow, I'll be reminded of tonight." She stroked up her wife's arm, then moved onto her stomach. "No doubt I'll have to masturbate."

"Or you could come to me?" suggested Rhajat, turning over to snuggle into her wife, draping an arm across her chest.

"Perhaps not, you might think wounding me during sex will bring me back to you even more."

"Unlikely," said Rhajat, pushing herself up to exchange a kiss, "but not impossible."

The two lay for a while, enjoying their cooldown make out, with Rhajat moving to partially lie atop her wife, one arm containing her wife's breasts, the warmth against her undoing the purpose of a cooldown kiss, while the other stretched out, going below their pillow, to support her. As she thought of moving her arm to begin toying with her wife's chest, she instead felt Corrin move and then a hand running through her hair, prompting her to move a little back.

"Did you ever think you could be this happy?" her wife asked.

"Never," admitted Rhajat. "When I realised how happy you could make me, I also accepted I would never have you, that the closest I could be to you was watching from the shadows."

"When was this?" asked Corrin. At no point since they met had Rhajat ever seemed to believe their future could be anything but what they now have.

"I was obsessed with you as a child," explained Rhajat. "As a teen, I desired to possess your body, then I wished to own your soul. After joining your army and beginning to truly know you, I desired your mind, your voice, your touch… your love."

Corrin, knowing that, even now, Rhajat found it hard to speak openly to her about her emotions, simply stroked her cheek for comfort and gave her time to gather herself.

"Everyone loved you, you could have anyone you wanted while everyone feared me. I saw your light and felt you could never love me for my darkness, I gave up on that dream, on you." She couldn't look her wife in the face as she told of having such doubt. "Then you confessed to stalking me," she finished, able to look up at the happy ending.

"I thought when you told me that it was a ploy of some sort," said Corrin turning over so they were now on their sides facing each other. Rhajat simply smiled, clearly feeling embarrassed about sharing this, so she leaned in to kiss her. The kiss went on with both woman moving to hold their lover against themselves, enjoying the warmth of their body, the taste of their lips. "Don't you wish we could stay like this forever?"

"No," replied Rhajat, bluntly. "I'd need a variety of positions."

In response, Corrin rolled the two of them over and sat up, pinning the arm Rhajat had under the pillow and grabbing the other, pulling it above her head and holding her down firmly. Her wife's evil chuckle made her spine tingle but the look on her face showed she was satisfied for tonight, they'd both had busy days and it been a wonderful evening. Instead, she slid down to lie atop her pinned wife, kissed her, then rolled over to lie on her back, feeling the faint sting from her scratch marks. "Perhaps It's time for bed."

* * *

They were woken the next morning by a knock on their bedroom door which was unmistakably Flora.

"Enter," called Corrin, having one last stroke of her wife's stockings before rolling over to the bedside cabinet to take out a nightdress, having not dressed before getting under the sheets last night.

"Good morning, my ladies," said Flora entering and going to draw the curtains back.

"How's your head?" asked Corrin getting up, having now dressed for bed so she can go and dress for the day.

"I assure you I feel no aftereffects from last night,"

"You seemed to enjoy your night off," commented Corrin as she slipped a pair of panties on before removing her nightdress to put on her bra as Flora began preparing her armour.

"I did, thank you for insisting I take it." With her liege now in her underwear, she turned around to assist her with her armour and saw the scratches on her back. "Were things a little rough last night?"

"A little," chuckled Corrin, glad that Flora felt she could speak as a friend.

"How was yours?" asked Rhajat from the bed.

"I'm not sure we can call it 'practising' anymore," admitted Flora.

"Mastery?" suggested Corrin as Flora strapped her breastplate on.

"Perhaps for each other. I know skills will not immediately transfer to other women or men."

"I can give some advice on pleasing men," suggest Rhajat. "Do you possess a vagina?" She didn't wait for Flora's shock to fade, she knew the answer. "Then you'll be fine, the trick is not pleasing them too quickly."

Corrin chuckled at what her wife seemed to consider advice. "Perhaps that can be continued another time?" she suggested. "What's first on my agenda today?" she asked Flora.


	19. Chapter 19 – Costumes

It was consensus among the three countries that something should be done to celebrate the anniversary of Anaknos' defeat. Corrin successfully argued for Valla to host the celebration of her father's defeat as it was central, so would mean equal travelling and she was the one to bring them all together, after all. After some brainstorming with her friends from all three countries, it was decided it would be a costume party, though costumes wouldn't be mandatory for those who would never consider wearing one, with the theme simply being whatever you wanted to wear to celebrate life. With the invites sent out, with an extra clause to retainers making it clear they were guests and not servants for the night, a frenzy of activity began as most set about trying to decide what they wanted and then finding someone to make it, though that wasn't a problem for Oboro who was making matching, and very flamboyant, costumes for herself and her husband.

A few weeks later, and two days before the event, Rhajat was in her laboratory in the castle basement with Midori. The two women were both very knowledgeable when it came to herbs as Midori knew every medical use while Rhajat knew every magical use, this did mean each only had half the information and a lot of uses for the other's field of expertise could be missed. As such, the two had been working together, going through various medicines and potions, pooling their knowledge to try and improve upon them, with a few good results so far. They were testing a new ingredient for a potion that enhanced the healing of broken bones when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," called Rhajat.

"Milady," began Jakob, "Lady Sakura to see you."

As Jakob left allowing Sakura to enter, Rhajat had already strode across the room and met her in the doorway with a tight hug. Surprised but happy, her mother snuggled into her.

"I've missed you," said Sakura as her daughter let go of her.

"I didn't think you were arriving until tomorrow?"

"W-well, Hayato has gone to the wind tribe to come with his father tomorrow and I had nothing to do so I thought I should come early. I-is that all right?"

"Of course. I've missed you too," admitted Rhajat, wary about showing her vulnerable side with Midori in the room but wanting to reassure her mother she would never turn her away.

"May I have another hug?" asked Sakura and was immediately pulling into her daughter's arms.

"I'll write up our findings," said Midori as she squeezed past and out, having tidied up the work bench and collected their notes.

"It's nice to see you working with someone," said Sakura as they parted again.

"I cannot deny her knowledge and her company is quite bearable. What?" she asked seeing her mother smile.

"It's so nice to see you with friends," as her daughter smiled at her worry, she added, "I'm your mother, I'll always worry about you."

"I'm glad you do," admitted Rhajat, "it's nice to have a mother who loves me." As her mother blushed at this admission, she took out the key to her lab to indicate they should be leaving so Sakura moved out into the hall. "So, what costume are you wearing?" she asked, locking the door.

"It's in my room, d-do you want me to show you?"

The two made their way upstairs, talking about how each side of their family was, until they reached the room Sakura was staying in.

"We're right next yours," said Sakura.

"I requested you were, I don't want to be too far away from you," confessed Rhajat.

Sakura took her daughter's hand and found she held on tight. "I'll spend the entire time I'm here with you, if you want?"

"That's unnecessary, but, I would like to spend a lot of it with you and father. I don't visit as much as I should." Even with her warp ability, it had been nearly a month since she'd last seen them.

"You'd be welcome to come home and stay for a while," offered Sakura as she took out the key she had been given and went inside.

"I may do that," said Rhajat watching her mother taking her costume out of the wardrobe and laying it out on the bed. There was a sleeveless robe that transitioned from white to pink from the neckline to the hem, a purple obi, a pair of white stockings with fur at the top and a headband with fox-like ears.

"It's a nekomata," explained her mother.

"Could you try it on for me?"

"T-turn your back," demanded Sakura and, as her daughter did so, pulled her dress off and put on the robe and headband before swapping her stockings over. "Done."

Rhajat tuned to look at her adorable mother with a bashful smile. She walked around her to take it all in before stopping in front of her.

"D-do you like it?"

"It's… cute," began Rhajat, "but I can improve it." She stepped forward and plucked the headband off her. "This can be better and if we… yes, stand still," she ordered before pulling the robe open a little so it now sat on her mother's shoulders then reached under the obi and pulled it open there too causing an embarrassed squeak from her mother as, if it weren't for her sari, her cleavage would now be exposed. "If you'd wear a bra rather than sari you would have quite respectable cleavage," she observed to her stunned mother. "Don't touch anything," she ordered as she left to fetch one of hers.

Sakura, still shocked at what had happened, turned to the mirror to see what had been done to her. There was so much skin on show that had never been seen by anyone but her husband in years. Despite her own trepidations, she knew Rhajat would never do anything to hurt or embarrass her, so she did as she was asked and left her robe as it was.

"Right," said Rhajat as she returned with a white bra, "this will be far too big for you, but I want you to see the effect. Put it on."

Sakura hesitantly took the proffered undergarment, with Rhajat immediately turning her back, so she slipped the robe off her shoulders, unwound her sari and slipped the bra on, knowing how they are to be worn having seen those who wear them dressing after bathing in the hot springs. What she couldn't do was hook the clasp now she had it on. "R-rhajat?"

"Yes?"

"Can you d-do it up for me?"

Rhajat turned to see her mother's exposed back and gently repositioned her bra before doing up the clasp and sorting the robe from the back as her mother sorted the front. "What do you think?"

"I'm s-so big," stammered her mother looking down at her own chest.

"May I see you?" asked Rhajat and was surprised her mother turned to face her with no issues about revealing herself to her daughter. "You look amazing," she said to reassure her. "You may be the second biggest in our family,"

"I can't be!"

"Caeldori and Hinoka are no threat and I feel you may just have an edge on Oboro and Rinkah, unless Oboro's strapping down as well." Her mother just stared down at the expanse of skin below her. "I'm sure father will like this look."

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror again and thought she looked so much more mature, maybe even a little bit sexy, which was not how she'd ever described herself before.

"So will you wear it like that?" asked Rhajat.

"I-I will," confirmed her mother.

"Excellent, we'll need to go shopping to get you a properly fitting bra first."

"Alright," agreed Sakura, looking forward to some time with her daughter. "Are you going to be wearing a costume?"

"I do have one," admitted Rhajat. "How about I go and put it on while you change back?"

As her daughter left, Sakura had a final look in the mirror before changing back and going down a door to knock. "It's me."

"Come in," called Rhajat. "Well timed, I've just got everything settled," she said stepping out from behind the changing screen.

Sakura shrieked and turned away immediately. "R-r-r-rhajat, that's indecent!"

"Corrin liked it," stated Rhajat, "and everything is covered so please look at me, mother."

Unable to reject her daughter's request, Sakura turned to look at her. The tiny red panties with white fur trimmed waistband, the red, fur trimmed bra, black and red, fur trimmed stockings and a red cape with purple and gold lining and, again, white fur trimmed, gave her far too much to look at and to try and avoid looking at. "I-I'm sure Corrin liked it b-but it's still indecent."

"Do I disgust you so much?" asked Rhajat, feeling hurt by her mother's desire not to look at her but playing it up for effect.

"No, of course not," protested her mother, still trying not to look at anything in particular.

"And you've seen as much when we've bathed together so why don't you want to look at me?"

It was true, she had seen as much, sometimes more, when bathing together. She looked her daughter in the eyes and held her gaze, trying to calm herself down. "You are very beautiful, and the outfit is, um, very alluring but, as your mother, I don't want you to wear that in public."

"I wasn't going to, really, I'm not planning on wearing a costume at all. This was something I borrowed from Tharja and wore for Corrin at the last winter festival. She thoroughly enjoyed unwrapping me," she said with a sly smile. "Tell me, mother, what's your sex life like"? As her mother stood wide-eyed in shock at the question, she added, "I'm worried about you. I don't think you and father have a fulfilling sex life and I want to change that. So, what's your sex life like?"

As her daughter took her hands, Sakura's shock receded, and she could see this came from genuine worry by her expression. "W-well… w-we've only, um, had, y-you know, a few times but… but it w-w-was… nice…"

With that unimpressive description, it was clear it wasn't great. "Did you orgasm during those few times in over a year of marriage?"

"Once," replied her mother, sounding as if she thought that was a good outcome.

"And how do you go about it?" With her mother again reticent at sharing she knew she'd have to prompt answers. "Lamps on or off?"

"Off."

"So you can't see each other?"

"It would be too embarrassing," stated Sakura, blushing profusely now.

"Sex should be about declaring your love for each other, to claim their body and give yours to them, to know every inch of them and to drive them to distraction with mind-wrecking pleasure."

"W-we don't have that," admitted Sakura.

"You should be proud of your body and proud to show it to the one you love. You have no reason to hide, mother, you are truly beautiful."

"Is s-sex supposed to be like you described?"

"There's no right or wrong way to do it but every encounter should be enjoyable. Have you asked Hana for advice? I know she and Silas have quite the love life."

"How do you know that?" asked her mother, Hana told her about her love life, but she didn't know how her daughter would have that information.

"One of the great things about my warp ability is remote sight, watching people unseen. Hana came with you, yes? And then went to see her husband so I can only think they're doing one thing after having been parted so long. I could reach out and watch them now, who kn-"

"Don't!" ordered her mother, the scared girl taking about her sex life gone and replaced with a stern mother.

"I wouldn't spy on such activities on purpose," clarified her daughter, "though I confess I did see them together once by accident but stopped watching immediately." She decided it would be best not to mention once looking for Flora, finding her astride her sister's face and watching them through three orgasms. Of all the ways to find out about their relationship, that was probably the best as it left her with no doubts and so had no need to further pry.

"I'm glad to hear it, but I think you're right, I should ask her for advice. I want it to feel like what you have."

"The only advice I can give is to be confident, walk in on him naked, show him everything and take control of the encounter. What positions have you done?"

"I lie on my back."

"That's it?" queried Rhajat and it clearly was by her mother's returning discomfort. "How fulfilling. Try a few more, cowgirl I think you'd like, where he's on his back and you ride him, doggy's easy to do and can feel very good, it's where you're on all fours and he kneels behind you. I'll buy you a book," she offered, getting a little exasperated that her mother hadn't even heard of these two very common positions. "While we're out getting your bra for you costume, let's get you a book and a set of alluring lingerie, my treat."

"Like Elise wears?" asked Sakura.

"I bet she has a very active sex life and tells you everything too. Ask her about it as well as Hana. Would it be easier talking to girls your own age rather than someone a decade older?"

"You're not a decade older than me," insisted Sakura, who often worried her daughter felt she couldn't act like it because of the age difference.

"I could be up to my mid-twenties," insisted Rhajat, who was sure she was in her twenties somewhere, though she'd picked twenty-two as her age upon leaving her deeprealm. "So almost a decade, at maximum."

"Well, I don't care, you are my little girl, even if I can only look you in the chin, and I want us to able to talk about things like that."

"I love you, mother," said Rhajat, hugging her mother again.

"I love you too," replied Sakura, happy for the hug but feeling a little awkward at her daughter being near-naked. "Could you change please?"

* * *

With Rhajat dressed again, the two went for a walk in the gardens. As neither was much of a talker, and having exhausted their supply of news on the walk from the lab to the bedroom, the only conversation was when something caught Sakura's eye in the garden. This wasn't a problem as both were comfortable with each other in silence. As they rounded the hedge on approached the pond, Sakura jumped as someone was already there, seated on the bench looking out over the water.

"S-sister," she stammered.

"Mm?" questioned Azura, dragged out of her own thoughts. She stood, as was proper, in the presence of her princess consort.

"It's so nice to see you," said Sakura, stepping forward to a pace away from the sister she hadn't seen in months.

"And you," said Azura automatically. She then noticed Rhajat glaring at her and then pointedly looking to Sakura so she hugged her sister-by-kidnap, hoping that was what was wanted of her.

"I've missed you so much," whispered Sakura, clinging to her sister.

Rhajat could see the indifference on Azura's face, confirming her worst fears about her cousin-in-law. "May we join you?" she asked.

"Of course." Azura sat down at the end of the bench with Sakura taking the middle then her daughter the other side.

There wasn't much to be said between the three, Sakura again commenting on the garden and the pond, but the three were used to silence between them.

"It will be time for lunch shortly," announced Rhajat after ten minutes of sparse conversation before turning to her mother. "Could you leave us to talk?"

"A-alright, I'll see you inside."

Rhajat turned back to the pond and sat waiting to be sure her mother was out of hearing range. "You're thinking of leaving," she stated. There was a near unnoticeable change in Azura's posture at that accusation.

"You don't know my mind."

"I know you well enough," countered Rhajat, "and I've seen this before. Someone with the great weight of destiny on their shoulders finds their life meaningless once it's fulfilled. Someone who wasn't where she was supposed to be, who felt she didn't belong. She vanished one day, breaking the hearts of those around her." She could see she was right on the mark with her guess. "You've never felt like you belonged anywhere and now you're distancing yourself even more to spare yourself."

"How can you know me?" asked Azura.

"I've seen it in another and I'm the same. I've spent most of my hundred-and-twenty-years pushing others away because I never belonged and didn't want to get attached to those who would ultimately reject me. I was feared whilst you are loved. Don't be a fool and give that up."

Azura hung her head in shame, she felt so empty and alone, but there were those who loved her. She knew that, but she couldn't feel it, no matter how much she wanted to.

"And if not for them," continued Rhajat, "then for Corrin. She… she loves you the same way she loves me." That was hard to say but she'd know since before they married that Corrin loved Azura.

"Rhajat… I…"

"If I hadn't reincarnated here when I did, I believe you would be her wife."

"I didn't know," admitted Azura.

"I bear no ill will towards you, the… kinship, I see between us spares you from that. Please do not leave her."

"Very well. I shall stay and try to find meaning again. For my family, for Corrin."

"You'll join us for lunch?" asked Rhajat, though it was more of a demand than a question, part of forcing her to re-join humanity again.

* * *

After much crisis management from Corrin, Flora and Jakob, everything was ready on time for the party. Guests had been arriving all day, taking the opportunity to catch up before the big event that night. Corrin, who was wearing an outfit similar in style to Azura's normal choice, though with a different neckline and not revealing her underwear, was in the great hall with many who had chosen to forgo a costume, ready to greet everyone as they arrived. The first costumed pair to arrive was Charlotte, wearing a big and gorgeous wedding dress, having married during war she'd worn her armour and wanted to at least have a day in _the_ dress, along with Xander in a smart suit to fit the wedding the theme.

Azura arrived next wearing a traditional Hoshidan furisode, accompanied by Shigure in a deep blue stage-ready outfit with gold embellishments. They were swiftly followed by Felicia and Flora who, wanting to follow a theme, were dressed as a demon and angel respectively with Felicia showing a bit of cleavage which Corrin encouraged. Jakob was next as a reanimated monster complete with fake stitching on his face, though he was just reusing the costume from the time is queen had made him dress up for the harvest festival. Niles, as a demon in black and red with a trailing cape, along with Nyx who was not the costume type, were next. Ryoma then arrived wearing robes traditionally worn by Hoshidan dancers during the midsummer festival and, when pressed, he promised to perform one.

After the slow trickle, it soon became a flood as all her remaining friends and family seemed to descend at once. The hall filled up quickly with the sounds of conversation filling the room as Corrin looking over the former enemies laughing together. She sensed someone lurking and turned to see Sakura standing down the corridor, looking a little scared. Having been seen, she took a deep breath and uncrossed her arms from in front of her chest.

"Oh wow, Sakura, you look amazing."

"Th-th-thank you, sister," she managed to get out.

"Are you worried about everyone seeing you?"

"Mm hm," she nodded.

"Don't be, you look amazing and you know no one would say anything mean to you."

"There you are," said Rhajat appearing from the hall. She'd been keeping a remote watch on her mother to make sure she was going to come down and was relieved she had. "Come," she said, offering her arm for her mother to take.

With a little more confidence next to her daughter, Sakura entered the hall. Only a few steps in, Elise, in a sexy dress and big heels, appeared from the crowd to greet her friend but something caught her eye.

"You've got boobs!" she yelled in shock, causing many to turn and look. She'd always though she and Sakura were about the same size but she looked about two sizes bigger now and it clearly wasn't padding.

"Don't yell," snapped Rhajat.

"Sorry, I mean it in a good way," said Elise at a sensible volume and moving to shield her friend from the looks that she caused. "They're amazing, wish I could be that sexy." Just then, the left ear on Sakura's headband twitched. "What was that?"

"I enchanted them so they'll twitch like real ears every now and then," explained Rhajat.

"That's so cool. You get an amazing costume and get to show you're really sexy," said Elise to reassure her. "Come on, let's get a drink."

"A-alright. You, um, look really sexy too." She'd never seen Elise dressed like this before and she did look much more mature.

Corrin, watching on and happy Sakura was confident enough showing such cleavage, turned back as she heard more voice approaching.

"Corrin!" shouted Selkie from down the hall as she bounced up to her at the head of the other beasts. "What do you think of my dragon costume?"

"It's fantastic," said Corrin. She was wearing an outfit resembling her scales in colour and pattern with a strapped-on tail and a headband holding scavenged deer antlers. "You came as your wife," she cooed to Velouria as she caught up on her wife wearing her white nine-tails attire with a pair of fluffy ears on the top of her head, though she'd made no attempt to hide her own ears.

"Orochi got two ear headbands so she made me wear one," explained Velouria, who hadn't wanted to wear a costume but, with spare ears, Orochi and Selkie forced her to change.

"And a…" began Corrin to try and figure out what Keaton was. He was dressed quite flamboyantly in red and black with bones attached to his costume.

"Lord of the underworld," stated Keaton. "Oboro made it for me and it's got some of my favourite treasures on it that we found on our travels."

"Very nice," lied Corrin before turning to the normally-garbed Kaden, "and I'm guessing you can't beat perfection?"

"Absolutely right," he confirmed. "The ladies will be along shortly."

Corrin followed them into the hall but stayed near the door waiting Kagero and Orochi, the last to arrive. A few minutes later, she heard them approach and it seemed Orochi was trying to reassure her wife that her costume was fine. As they rounded the corner, it was clear why. Kagero was wearing a corset that enhanced her already impressive chest, covering only the front of it, with golden straps that cross at her throat seeming to frame her bust, with gloves, a cape, tights and sandals with a bunny ear headband. While Kagero was showing a lot, Orochi showed more. She was dressed as a kitsune, wearing tradition male dress which meant leaving the robe open to her naval and was, hopefully, held in place to only leave a thread-width of material covering beyond her areola.

"Now that's the right reaction," said Orochi as Corrin stared, open mouthed.

"You're both amazing," she said. "Camilla's going to be so mad, she thought she'd have the best cleavage by far. She's in a spring themed costume too."

"Then let's go dash her hopes," suggested Orochi.

"I'd like a word with your wife first," said Corrin.

"Very well, see you inside, my little sex bunny." With a wink and a laugh, she headed in.

"I just want to remind you that you're a guest tonight, one among equals. Which means no work and no worrying about security, understand?"

"I will endeavour not to think of such things."

"If I see you thinking of such things, I'll take it as a slight against my army, that you don't feel they're good enough."

"I assure you, milady, I would never wish to suggest such a thing," protested the ninjabbit.

"I jest," clarified Corrin. "I know you'll always worry but I want you to focus on enjoying yourself."

"I appreciate your concern and I shall endeavour to have fun. I'm sure Orochi will ensure it."

"No doubt. I've also no doubt your costume was her idea."

"It was, though I insisted on adding tights to it."

Corrin looked down at the very narrow gusset protecting her friend's modesty, then realised she really shouldn't be looking there. "I think that was a wise addition," she agreed. "Let's go and find Camilla, I want to see her face when she sees you."

The pair headed inside, with Kagero getting a few looks, and headed to Camilla who was wearing heels which meant she was the tallest person in the room and was easy to find. As they neared her from behind, they saw she was already talking with Orochi who gestured for her to turn around as they neared.

"Oh, good grief, now I'm only the third best cleavage," bemoaned the giant bunny, seeing her sister smile at her disappointment. She maybe shouldn't have been so confidant stating that earlier.

"I think we're very close," said Kagero taking in the purple corset with black cups and gusset, gold detailing and the purple outside, white inside coat-tails, also worn with tights, and bigger, fluffier rabbit ears than her own.

"It hardly matters as your dear wife takes the crown. How have you been able to keep your hands of her?" she asked, partly joking and getting a laugh from Orochi.

"It has been difficult," confessed Kagero, slipping her hand into the robe to stroke her wife's stomach. Turning back, she saw Camilla with a dreamy look on her face. "Camilla?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry, I was lost in thought a little."

"Can you elaborate on the thought?" asked Corrin, knowing it was thinking of the two busty women making out, if not more.

"I think we all know, sorry, my dears." With the apology given, now was the time to test the waters with a serious question delivered as a joke. "What would I have to do for a threesome tonight?"

"We'll already be having a threesome tonight," explained Orochi.

"Foursome?" asked Camilla instantly.

"I think we'd need a lot of drink," said Orochi before clarifying, "not because of the lack of attraction, you understand, just to make us change our usually dynamic."

"Worry not, I shan't press the issue," assured Camilla. "I can't help noticing your hands are empty, let's get some cocktails."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Caeldori, dressed as Lucina's Marth persona, which had shocked her daughter, and Soleil, a super-cute kitten, had been dancing for a while but there's only so many times you can have your girlfriend step on your feet so Caeldori led her off the dance floor for a seat at one of the tables. Moments later, Ophelia, a spirit in flowing white robes with a diamond shaped cleavage window, appeared in the next seat.

"Your robes have shifted," said Soleil before Ophelia could get a word out.

"Drat," cursed the sorcerer shifting them back to the right position as her cleavage window had slid across to reveal her bra. "I love the look but the material's so light it won't sit still."

"If you hadn't been wearing a bra, I'd have loved the look even more," said Soleil with a wink.

"About that, what are you planning tonight?"

"Hopefully I'll be lapping at something better than milk," purred Soleil as she nuzzled Caeldori's shoulder.

"Have you the appetite for two somethings?" enquired Ophelia.

"Always," came the immediate answer as Soleil rocked to the other side to nuzzle Ophelia's shoulder.

"You know we'll do you anytime," reminded Caeldori.

"Still polite to ask," insisted Ophelia tickling the red-headed kitten's belly. "Do you want any drinks?"

"I could do with some water," admitted Caeldori.

"Oh, do be a little more adventurous. I'll get us something nice."

No sooner had Ophelia departed than Sophie, dressed as Avel, sat next to Caeldori.

"Hey, um, can we have sex tonight?"

"Ah, em" began Caeldori, sensing Sophie was a little tipsy due her being so forward. "You see, we've just told Ophelia we'll have her tonight."

"Oh, I see. It's… I really need fucked," admitted Sophie, "It's been so long."

"We could have a foursome if Ophelia's alright with it," suggested Soleil.

Sophie hesitated, she really needed it but she wasn't very close with Ophelia and didn't know how she'd feel being in a foursome with her. "I'm game," she decided as desire beat fear.

"Sorry, Sophie," said Ophelia, returning with three drinks, "I'll get you one."

"Wait," said Sophie quickly.

"Would you be up for a foursome tonight?" asked Soleil.

She'd never really spent much time with her, but she knew Sophie was a good person, has a nice body and, via Soleil and Caeldori, knew she was good in bed. "Yes, I am," she said after a look at Sophie. "A commune of four souls and bodies in writhing bliss can only be a good experience."

"Why is everyone so chatty tonight?" asked Rhajat sitting next to Ophelia. She suspected what the four were talking about and just wanted the gossip.

"We're having a foursome," stated Caeldori to her cousin. "Want to make it a fivesome? Or a sixsome with Corrin?"

"We must decline," said Rhajat, hoping that invitation was in jest, Caeldori should know better. "We could watch you if that would spur you on."

"Ooh, kinky, go for it," said Soleil instantly.

"You've seen me in the throes of pleasure before," said Ophelia as consent.

"Anything to get fucked," said Sophie, who's head was a little foggy and hadn't grasped being watched was an optional extra to being fucked.

"Do it," said Caeldori.

"Very well," agreed Rhajat, hiding how hugely surprised she was that her suggestion had been taken seriously. She knew her wife had leanings towards being a voyeur, given her sometimes intense interest in other people's personal lives, but they'd never even considered doing something like this. She wondered what her wife would want to do when presented with permission.

"I'm assuming this will be by your remote sight, yes?" queried Caeldori.

"Of course."

"So we won't know you're watching?" asked Sophie. "That's fine." At this point, Flora arrived with a drink for Sophie, having seen Ophelia offer to get her one. "Oh, thank you."

"You're not supposed to be working the party," reminded Rhajat.

"I was merely fetching a drink as a kindness," explained the angel.

"And I think she should be off the booze," added Soleil, who didn't want the already tipsy paladin getting any worse before their foursome.

"It's virgin."

"Thanks," said a relived Soleil. "I love your costume, it's so cute."

"Trying to impress someone?" asked Rhajat, who was assuming she and Felicia would be together tonight.

"Perhaps," was all Flora would give before leaving.

* * *

The party went on until the small hours when the remaining dozen, most having already retired, jointly decided it was bedtime. As Corrin said good night to the group of friends with benefits, she was almost shaking with excitement before dragging her wife along to their room.

As the four entered Caeldori and Soleil's room, both Sophie and Ophelia were a little nervous, but the spirit knew she just had to push on.

"I can't wait for this," she said, unfastening her robe as the others watched and letting it fall to the ground, revealing a white bra, panties and stockings with suspenders. "Does this get your hearts pounding?"

"Very nice," complimented Caeldori as she ran a hand down Ophelia's stomach and over her panties as she went for a kiss while Ophelia began undressing her.

"She really is hot," said Soleil to Sophie.

"Yeah, she is," replied Sophie, still admiring Ophelia's body. As Caeldori's last piece of clothing hit the floor, Ophelia immediately pulled her to the bed and flopped down onto it with Caeldori then climbing over her to continue their kiss.

"Time to join in I think," said Soleil, stripping herself. "You'll be fine," she added to reassure her nervous friend before pecking her on the lips. "You're really good at this."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Sophie to herself, watching Caeldori caressing Ophelia as she began undressing as well.

"Move up you two," ordered Soleil to get them to move to a better position.

"Up the top," ordered Caeldori to Ophelia who immediately went to lie with her head on a pillow, legs spread and waiting. Caeldori stroked her legs as she moved up, her hands stopping either side of damp pussy as she leaned in but kissed just above her clit then lunged up to Ophelia's mouth again, supporting herself on one hand and grabbing her chest with the other, squeezing gently.

"Oh, you tease," chuckled Ophelia as Caeldori's lips moved down to her neck and she felt her long hair settling on her outstretched arms. She didn't know how, but Caeldori's hair felt sleek it felt sexy.

Behind her girlfriend, Soleil stroked her gorgeous ass and then up her spine before running her fingertips back down, feeling Caeldori shiver as she did so. She bent to kiss each beautiful cheek before running a finger down her crack and to her wet sex, dipping one finger in.

With Soleil spurring her on, Caeldori released Ophelia's chest and slid her hand to the sorcerer's pussy. With no teasing this time, she ran her fingers down her wet lips and back up to her clit, getting a lovely moan in return.

With that first moment of release, Ophelia reached up and ran her hands through Caeldori's long red mane, flicking it away to have clear access to her and stroking down to her ass. As she ran her hands over the firm, plumb cheeks, she met another hand.

"You've competition back here," joked Soleil, entwining the fingers of her fee hand with Ophelia's and leading her around the best ass in the realm.

"It's big enough for two," argued Ophelia and got a nip to her neck from Caeldori. "Which is a complement," she added and got a lick over her nip, which would no doubt leave a mark which she would wear proudly.

Soleil turned to Sophie who was watching and rubbing herself and gave a smile to ask her to join in.

With a deep breath, Sophie got on the bed and positioned herself behind Soleil, reaching around to stroke her stomach, down her thighs and up to her chest. "I really needed this," she groaned at Soleil's warmth and her scent. Leaving one hand toying with her chest, the other slid south over Soleil's dripping slit before being lifted up so she could have her first taste of someone else in long while. "So good," she moaned into Soleil's neck as she took her cue from Caeldori and began kissing it as her fingers dove down an inside her friend.

Feeling where Sophie was by the movement of the mattress and knowing she was close, Ophelia shifted position beneath Caeldori to rub her leg against Sophie's hoping such an innocent first contact would help Sophie get more comfortable with her. Given she felt a hand run up her stocking-clad leg, which she assumed was Sophie's, the initial shyness was gone.

As she enjoyed the wet velvet of Soleil's pussy, Sophie could hear the moans and groans coming from Caeldori and Ophelia getting louder and more frequent. Pressing herself into Soleil's back, she released her chest and ran her fingers down Soleil arm ending with her index finger sliding over Soleil's an joining it inside Caeldori which caused a loud groan.

"Another," groaned Caeldori as she felt another finger slip inside her, though whose it was, she didn't know or care.

"Another," echoed Ophelia and Caeldori slipped two more into her, causing her back to arch and long, low groan dripping in lust to come forth. "Keep going," added Ophelia, her voice tight, "I'm so close."

"Me... me too," grunted Caeldori as the two behind her were fucking her hard and fast now and, as Ophelia tensed up, she had grabbed her ass and her nails were digging in adding even more pleasure.

"Come together," ordered Soleil, the intrusion from Sophie's fingers, the warmth of her chest against her back and watching the two in front of was her pushing her close as well.

Caeldori, now too tense to keep up the assault on Ophelia's neck, managed to lift herself up to look at the panting sorcerer to try and coordinate but really, there was no point. As Ophelia yelped as her orgasm seized her, her body shuddering as it pulsed through her, Caeldori's arm gave way as her body was taken from her control by the wave of pleasure from behind. Ophelia clung to Caeldori who, in turn, thrust her fingers as deep as she could while moaning into her neck.

"Oh, so hot, so hot, so hot," moaned Soleil, her voice higher than normal and her body shaking in anticipation.

Sophie removed the cum soaked hand from Caeldori and brought it to Soleil's lips which were immediately wrapped around the two proffered fingers, the taste of her lover sending her over the edge and causing her to accidentally bite Sophie as her whole body convulsed. Sophie left her fingers where they were and held Soleil's head back to lick her ear while her other hand furiously assaulted her sex, taking a lungful of the heavy scent of sex that now hung in the air, loving every moment of it.

When she was released, Soleil sunk down, leaning against Sophie and found Caeldori was on her back next to Ophelia watching her. "So good," she grinned.

"It was," agreed Caeldori, moving down to run her fingers across those sodden lips to have a taste, "but I can't help noticing the one who needed it most hasn't had any attention." With Soleil still between them she got up onto her knees and kissed Sophie. "On your back."

"Yes ma'am," replied Sophie and, as Soleil moved out of the way, she lay down ready to be serviced.

"Now," began Caeldori as she took up position between her legs and blew on her clit, causing a shiver, "how badly do you need us?"

"So badly," replied Sophie honestly, "I'd sacrifice a meal a day forever for this." As Caeldori's lips met her swollen clit, she gasped and, at the flood of kisses that came next, she exhaled and her entire body went limp with just that amount of release.

"Satisfied already?" asked Soleil as she slinked up on all fours and licked Sophie's left nipple.

"Nowhere near."

With her mouth busy on one, Soleil stroked across Sophie's solid abs, feeling them twitch at her delicate touch and moved up to circle the neglected breast, circling around with just one fingertip, spiralling in and up to the goal. She ran her finger over the solid nipple, catching it with her nail and getting a gasp that then left her body as a long groan with Caeldori then slipping two fingers in just as the groan ended to start the cycle again.

During this, Ophelia had moved to the other side of the pleasured paladin from Soleil to watch and Caeldori though she should help Sophie show off. Leaving her two fingers in, she lifted her head and caught Ophelia's attention. "Do you know how flexible she is?" she asked.

"I've heard," answered Ophelia, who had been rather taken with Sophie's abs.

"I think you'd better show her," said Soleil, seeing her girlfriend's plan.

"So long as you get back to where you were," agreed Sophie and, as Caeldori and Soleil got out the way, she brought her legs up, grabbed her ankles and tucked her feet behind her head.

"Oh, wow. That is seriously impressive," complimented Ophelia.

"And it give really easy access," added Caeldori, settling in to eat without any legs in the way.

"And it pushed her boobs together," said Soleil sinking down between her legs to suckled at the trapped and enhanced mounds.

"You are magnificent," said Ophelia, moving in close and sliding an arm above Sophie's feet but behind her head to pin her there as she leaned in to kiss her. The kiss naturally extended to a long make out and, with the other two busy working lower down, Sophie eventually broke their lip-lock as her body shivered. "Why haven't we done this before?" asked Ophelia.

"Beats me," answered Sophie who'd really enjoyed that kiss.

"Shall we do it again without those two?" asked Ophelia looking down to the two redheads looking up at them.

"Definitely," agreed Sophie, lunging up to try and kiss her new blonde friend with benefits.

"So you're gonna do it, just the two if you?" asked Soleil, releasing the lucky nipple to confirm she'd made a new pair of friends with benefits.

"It would be foolish to pass up this gorgeous body," confirmed Ophelia, running her free hand down Sophie's shapely leg.

"Can't wait 'till I'm next in Nohr," said Sophie, prompting Ophelia to resume their make out.

With Ophelia's lips on hers, their tongues entwined, Soleil tormenting her nipples with tongue, teeth and fingers then Caeldori bringing her skilled tongue to bear on her sodden lips while her fingers teased her clit, it took very little time until Sophie, her legs still pinned by Ophelia, found herself losing her thoughts. Her body was shuddering and convulsing even before the desperately sought heights had been reached, every touch from her friends felt like molten lust building, rising, spurring her on. As her friends gave her ever more pleasure, her body gasped for air, tensing up and with one massive yelp, it violently spasmmed beneath them, the releasing washing Sophie's mind clean away, leaving only burning bliss.

That may have been the biggest orgasm of her life and when her mind came back, she found she was still being serviced. "That was amazing," she said, her voice weak.

"That was huge," gushed Soleil.

"Can I put my legs down?" she asked the trio and Ophelia immediately withdrew her arm letting her moved her legs. She was a little sore due to having been in that position so long and with the orgasmic forces that had just ravaged her body. "Can I have a seat?" she asked Soleil who immediately lay down and stuck her tongue out, all ready to go. Gently, due to her stiff hips, Sophie took a much needed seat and settled onto the outstretched muscle a she gently ran her hands down Soleil's gorgeous body. "Mmm, that feels good," she sighed, gently rocking her hips.

Caeldori watched Sophie riding for a little before moving round and lifting one of Soleil's legs to let her position herself before gently grinding against her beloved's dripping sex. She was usually the one doing the face-sitting so it was a nice change to be able to see how eagerly she eat when there was a big ass on her face.

"I'll slip in here, if I may," said Ophelia moving in to straddle Soleil between the other two but facing Sophie, "I haven't had nearly enough of you yet," she purred before grabbing her waist and resuming their kiss, finding Sophie's hands doing the same before one moved down and gently stroked over her clit.

"No need to be cautious," she said before running her tongue along Sophie's lower lip.

As Sophie slipped a finger inside her, she felt Caeldori lean into her back and her arms encircled her chest, holding her tight as each hand grasped a breast firmly before kneading her as lips met her shoulder.

With mouths all occupied in the giving of pleasure, only the wet sounds of that pleasure and the moans it caused could be heard. Soleil, in heaven beneath a gorgeous ass and having her sex tormented by her girlfriend's while a third hot girl straddled her, was caressing whatever body parts of whoever she could find as those on top put a lot of effort into their actions to the others. With so much attention on each of them, the four were soon nearing their peaks again, spurred on the by the moans surrounding them as well as the heat and the scent from those horny bodies overwhelming their senses.

Caeldori was nearly at release, she knew Soleil was close by the way her hips were moving and it was clear both Sophie and Ophelia were close too. "Together," she panted.

Ophelia sat back a little, breaking away from Sophie's lips and groaned instead of any words coming out. She then fell forward, her forehead on Sophie's shoulder, gasping as she tried to hold it.

Soleil, nearly out of her mind due to Caeldori between her legs, had enough thought left to bring her hands back to Sophie as it was clear Ophelia was so close. With that extra caress, Sophie's hips bucked and she grunted, sending Ophelia into a gasping fit of pleasure as Caeldori and Soleil both let go, Soleil moaning loudly into Sophie's pussy and Caeldori doing the same into Ophelia's back, her hips bucking into Soleil's, smacking their dripping slits and swollen clits together.

As the fire ran through her body, Caeldori collapsed forwards, pushing Ophelia forward and off to the side so she ended up panting into her girlfriend's chest with Ophelia's left leg trapped between them. As Sophie's groans receded, she let herself fall backwards to lie down, with Soleil, glad of the air, finding her head held tight between her sodden thighs.

"Best thing… ever," panted Soleil. "Four cute girls… all cumming together." She then found Caeldori licking Sophie's cum from her face before making out.

"I want a taste too," said Ophelia and made towards Sophie's glistening pussy, trying to pull her leg out from between Caeldori and Soleil and accidentally pulling her stocking from the suspender.

"I'm going to… need a ... minute," panted Sophie as Ophelia reached her target. She had her taste then moved up over her until they were face to face.

Feeling Sophie's chest still heaving and realising she needed some more time, Ophelia rolled over to lie next to her before sitting up. "What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done?" she asked the group to keep the mood up while they recovered.

"I fuck my grandma," said Soleil instantly.

"I dispute that," protested Ophelia. "It's her mind but you're having sex with a completely different body, that happens to look exactly the same."

"Well I've definitely fucked my mother," stated Caeldori. She hadn't told anyone that before but knew she was safe here.

"Curse you, that's higher tier incest than mine. I had sex with my aunt," she explained to Sophie.

"Camilla? What do they feel like?" asked Sophie.

"Amazing! So warm and soft but still firm to sit well, and her nipples are so sensitive, I could suckle on them all day. Can you believe these two turned her down?" she asked, gesturing at the two below her making out again.

"She's scary," explained Soleil again.

"She is," agreed Sophie.

"She's amazing, the sexiest woman in the realm by far." Realising she was getting to deep into chastisement, she turned to Sophie and gently started rubbing her nipple. "So what's yours?"

"Um, I once had a foursome," she offered.

"Oh, you sweet thing," cooed Ophelia leaning in to kiss her.

"Have you got a fuck buddy here?" asked Soleil.

"No," admitted Sophie. "I don't know how to get one. I'm not pretty or confident like you three."

"You are _so_ pretty," reassured Soleil immediately.

"So beautiful," added Caeldori.

"Stunning," finished Ophelia. "Would we do this is we didn't think you were hot?" she asked, moving to make out with her as Caeldori climbed off Soleil and moved up to kiss her free nipple and Soleil turning over to kiss her clit.

"Why's all the attention on me again?" giggled Sophie. "I want something to eat too."

Ophelia quickly obliged, springing up and pivoting round to straddle her face. The night was still very young.

* * *

The four didn't have much time for sleeping but Caeldori was always an early riser and was awake before seven o'clock. She sat up, feeling the exertion from last night, and found Soleil asleep across Sophie's stomach and Ophelia gone. Knowing she wasn't going to get back to sleep, she dressed to go and get something to eat and drink, washing would have to wait until after that. She found the staff had put on a buffet style breakfast so she loaded up with her favourites and went to find a seat. No sooner had she sat down that Rhajat pulled out the chair next to her

"I grew a cock," said Rhajat before her cousin could take her first bite.

Caeldori paused then put her food back down. "Pardon?"

"My answer to Ophelia's question from last night."

"You _were_ watching," hissed Caeldori in case the handful of others present might hear, though her excitement was still clear.

"For a time, and using a spell to allow Corrin to see what I was seeing."

"Did you like it?"

"I certainly saw a new side of straight and stiff Cordelia."

"But did it get you hot?" asked Caeldori, pushing the issue.

"Of course, I had to stop watching when Corrin was three fingers deep in me in case I accidentally warped us to you."

"You'd have been very welcome," purred Caeldori stroking her cousin's arm. "Next time you and Corrin could-" she stopped as she looked up to see the thunder in Rhajat's eyes.

"Corrin, is mine," snarled the witch, "I am hers. Her body is mine and mine alone and if you dare to suggest this again, I will make you beg for death and never grant it."

"Of course, my lady," said Caeldori, jumping up from her seat to bow before the princess consort, as she should have done when approached by a royal that outranks her. "I assure you I will never permit such thoughts again." As she dared to look up, Rhajat was grinning.

"Why so formal, cousin?" she asked, having enjoyed terrifying her like that. "Sit down and eat your breakfast." As Caeldori did so, she placed hand lightly on top of her arm. "But don't ever suggest that again."

As Rhajat went to get something for herself, Caeldori tried to calm down, she couldn't believe she'd been so stupid as to try that. Seemingly her sexual awakening had affected her judgment. With her breakfast in hand, Rhajat returned to her to eat together as Ophelia entered the mess.

"Salutations, friends," she said as she sat opposite them.

"Morning," greeted Caeldori as Rhajat gave a grunt. "Where did you go last night?"

"I had another booty call to make," explained Ophelia. "Can't leave my aunt all alone."

"Four women in one night," observed Rhajat. "You're insatiable."

"It could have been five if you…" she trailed off as Caeldori seemed to be frantically telling her to stop with only her eyes. "If you… em, gave me some advice, since you're so good at pleasing your wife." She hoped a compliment would cancel whatever torment she had been approaching.

Rhajat chuckled at her confusion. "Well saved," she admitted before returning to her breakfast.

Ophelia then went to collect her breakfast and came back to chat, with Ophelia asking if Rhajat and Corrin had watched them last night, thrilled they had.

About five minutes later, Corrin arrived and immediately made for her wife. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked, sitting opposite her wife, next to Ophelia.

"You looked too peaceful," explained Rhajat. "I watched you for ten minutes before coming for breakfast."

"Aww, that's sweet," cooed Corrin reaching for her lover's hand.

"Did you like what you saw?" asked Ophelia.

"It was so hot," gushed Corrin, "thank you for letting us do that."

"I'm glad we were finally able to indulge that little desire of yours," confessed Rhajat, "but let's not make a habit of it."

"Agreed," said the other three simultaneously.

The four talked for a while about the events of last night, both the party and afterwards, before Rhajat was struck by a realisation, sitting here, talking with her wife, her best friend and favourite cousin, she was normal. She considered summoning some faceless to feel like her old self but decided she didn't want to be her anymore, she liked who she was now, she was happy. Ophelia then question why she was smiling and, after considering lying about thinking of some new hex, told them the truth.

* * *

It was after ten o'clock before Soleil and Sophie woke. Finding breakfast was no longer being served, Soleil decided to go chat with the maids. Before the clock had struck twelve, she was now looking for Sophie to share the good news, finding her in the stables grooming Avel.

"Hey, is it safe?"

"He seems to be behaving," came the not entirely reassuring reply.

"I think I've found you a candidate for friends with benefits."

"Already? But that's only been an hour and half."

"You doubt me?" joked Soleil.

"No, so who is she?"

"She's a maid named Korrina, she's maybe four years older than you, a bit shorter and a bit bustier with long brown hair and green eyes. She's working to save up money to see the world so she's not looking for anything long term right now. I mentioned my friend here, you, said I think you're cute and she agreed, told her how dedicated you are to being a great knight and how you're not thinking about anything long term either. Then said you've nothing against short term and that you might be a bit sore this morning, she knew what I meant."

"You told her we'd had sex last night?" asked Sophie, horrified about this stranger being told such things.

"I didn't tell her anything, just said it with a smile. But now there's a cute girl who's not looking for love, who knows you aren't either, who thinks you're cute and knows you're into girls. I'm betting she'll find you to say hi today, speak to you tomorrow and keep bumping into you, getting flirtier each time until she tries for sex in about ten days-time."

"You really are good," gushed Sophie.

"Don't be over eager," advised the matchmaker, "enjoy the flirting for a few days and let her make the first move."

"Understood," confirmed Sophie.

"So, um…" began Soleil.

Sophie could see she was nervous being around Avel. "You don't have to stay and help, I'll catch up with you later."

* * *

Later that day, as predicted, a brown haired, green eyed, busty maid said hi to her. The day after, again as predicted, she stopped and chatted for a bit before giving her an apple for Avel. They kept meeting, seemingly by chance, over the next three days until Korrina asked if Sophie would help her pick a dress to go out in that night. This was much earlier than Soleil had predicted, but Sophie was sure that was a cover for sex. As arranged, she went to Korrina's room after dinner. On the chance it was what she hoped, she had washed before dinner, tried to do something with her hair and wore her newest tunic and leggings, both of which were lacking the horse theme most of her clothing had, but she was still a bit nervous.

"It's me," she called as she knocked.

"It's open."

Sophie took a deep breath to steady herself and went in, finding Korrina in just her underwear. She was tempted to look away but she really was hot. She wasn't a fighter, so lacked the firm or muscled physique of her usual partners, but the comparable softness was alluring in its own way. She'd though her bust might be Ds but, looking at her without her uniform, she might even have Es.

"Thanks for doing this," said Korrina, making sure to stand straight with her shoulders back and holding her stomach in. She knew she wasn't anywhere near being fat, but she was also sure Sophie and Soleil would have solid abs which made her feel self-conscious. "Have a seat," she said, gesturing to the bed as there isn't room for a chair in a servant's bedroom with the single bed against one wall, the wardrobe and chest-of-drawers taking up another two and a mirror on the wall next to the door. "I've got a few dresses I want your opinions on." She took the first two she had ready and held one in front of her. "This one?" she questioned before swapping dresses. "Or this one?"

Sophie considered the two, a cute earthy-green dress and a brighter green that would show a bit of cleavage. "The brighter one," she concluded.

"Great, so which of these two?" she asked, putting the first two down on the bed and taking the next two out of the wardrobe.

An idea struck Sophie. "I'm not sure, which do you like?" she asked gesturing to the mirror. As Korrina turned to look at herself, switching between the two choices, Sophie got up and stood behind her. "You know, I think you'd really suit a strapless look," she suggested as she slipped Korrina's bra straps off her shoulders.

"It is a cute look," agreed Korrina, tossing the dresses aside to make sure Sophie could see everything in the mirror.

"But I think it would be better without…" began Sophie as she unhooked her bra, to no protests, and sipped it off.

"You really know what suits me." She felt Sophie press into her back and her hands sliding onto her hips.

Both nervous women met the other's eyes in the mirror, both relieved the situation was what they hoped. Sophie kept eye contact as she slid her hands up Korrina's sides before slipping round until her hands replaced the discarded bra, squeezing very gently. Korrina's giggle gave her confidence so she leaned in to kiss her neck, getting a little, pleasured moan from the maid, clearly put on just to spur her forward.

"I think the outfit could be even cuter," said Korrina before slipping her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pushing them as far down as she could reach.

"It's a bold look," said Sophie as she dropped to her knees to slide them all the way down and tossing them aside as Korrina stepped out of them. "Such a good outfit on you," she said looking past Korrina's hips to the mirror, seeing her full hips and her large bust, looking even larger from this angle.

"It really is, you have great taste." At that, Sophie took a taste by way of licking her ass cheek as her hands gently stroked up her legs. "You know, I think you'd suit this look too."

Sophie sprang up and pulled her tunic off, finding Korrina's face in front of hers as the fabric cleared her head, their lips meeting as Korrina reached around to unhook her bra. They parted as Korrina slipped he bra of and discarded it, admiring her exposed torso.

"You do have abs," she purred, stroking the defined muscles. "And such a cute chest," she continued as her hands moved up. "Just perfect for this outfit."

"How about this?" asked Sophie turning around and pulled her leggings and panties down, bending over while keeping her legs straight to get them to her ankles.

"Gorgeous," squealed Korrina, her excitement getting the better of her. She'd never been with anyone with such a big and firm ass and she couldn't resist having a feel grabbing a cheek in each hand.

"Are you an ass girl?" asked Sophie, standing up with Korrina still holding her ass and now pressing into her back.

"Not particularly, I just think you have the best ass I've been with," admitted the maid.

"You've got the best boobs I've been with," countered Sophie, turning round and pressing herself into Korrina.

"Really?" purred the maid as she went up onto her toes a little to kiss and loved Sophie's very gentle movements to slip her hands between their chests and massage her as their kiss continued.

Using her grasp of Korrina's chest to steer her, Sophie walked her backwards to the bed, getting a very happy giggle in their kiss as she did so, but had to release her to gently lay her down on the bed before pivoting her round to lie lengthways. "So hot," she groaned as she climbed on to kneel straddling her waist.

She ran her hands across the soft stomach before her, loving the feeling compared to the three toned and muscled bodies she knew, she then moved up, running her fingers around each gorgeous mass before moving up to her shoulders and then off her body to support herself as she leaned down to make out again.

Korrina took this opportunity to explore Sophie's body some more, her hands certainly visiting that gorgeous ass but enjoying her muscular thighs, her abs again and up to the beautifully sized chest. As Sophie moved down, planting a kiss on her neck, she let out a long sigh. As she felt fingertips trailing across her chest, a nail catching each nipple as they passed over, she was very glad she'd been pointed in Sophie's direction.

"So big," moaned Sophie as she cupped bith breasts, "and so soft," she added before nuzzling into each.

Korrina was concerned in case soft meant saggy but, by the attention Sophie was giving them, she clearly loved them, her hands kneading each as her mouth flitted between each nipple.

With one last, strong kiss to the left nipple, Sophie sat up a little and caught Korrina's eye, it was clear by her expression she was definitely ready for more. She shuffled down the bed, again stroking over that lovely soft stomach, before stopping with her fingers encircling her new friend's sodden lips. "So wet," she commented.

"Can you blame me when someone as hot as you has been on top of me?" explained Korrina as she prompted herself up on her elbows, wanting to watch Sophie at work, at least initially.

Maintaining eye contact, Sophie bend down, tongue outstretched, and slowly licked up the length of the dripping slit before her causing a groan already. She repeated her long slow lick before diving inside at a rapid pace causing such a sexy groan from above as Korrina's eye closed.

Korrin gave up on watching and lay down, closing her eyes and let everything wash over her. Sophie had done a great job of turning her on and now with her tongue plunging between her lips she knew this was going to be a great friends with benefits relationship. She squeaked as fingers were brought to bear on her engorged clit, gently rubbing in circles before they were replaced with a kiss. The displaced fingers made their way inside her with Sophie twisting her hand on each thrust to increase the sensations. Coupled with that wonderful tongue now tormenting her clit, Korrin found her back arching and hips pushing into those wonderful fingers with each stroke. Her moaning was becoming more regular and she simply couldn't stay still as Sophie worked unceasingly, fingers fucking and tongue tormenting until, finally, fire ran through her. Her body convulsed and, as her legs were pinned under Sophie, her torso rose from the bed as she gasped until no more air could enter and, only when the flames had reached their peak and begun to recede, could he body move again, the tension vanishing as she dropped down onto the bed again before shuddering to a blissful end.

She let go of the bed sheets and reached out for Sophie was already making her way up her body, a cum soaked tongue ready for her. She held her close, their tongues dancing as she gladly took her own cum from the invading muscle. As Sophie moved up and away, she saw such a lustful smile. "My turn, I think," she said, pushing her off with the intent of putting her on her back to eat her.

"How about a new position?" asked Sophie getting of the bed.

"What position?" asked Korrina, curious why she had to get out of bed.

Facing away from her, Sophie spread her legs and bent down and, by hooking her arms behind her legs, she was able to get her shoulders behind her calves.

"Oh my gods!" exclaimed Korrina getting of the bed and kneeling in front of Sophie, or was it behind? It's hard to know when it's the front of the torso but the back of the legs. "How can you do that?"

"Lots of practise," explained Sophie, "though I am naturally flexible. Bet you haven't done a sixty-nine like this."

"No I have not," agreed Korrina, looking down the body in front of her then running her hands up the back of Sophie's muscular legs to her ass. "Best fuck buddy ever," she stated as she leaned in to lick the exposed pussy.

Sophie giggled at such a high compliment but it quickly became a moan. "Move forward and I keep eating you," she suggested and Korrina immediately complied.

Korrina's hands were roaming this amazing body before her, taking in her legs, her back and down her stomach to her upside-down chest, although slightly awkwardly given the position, all the while her mouth devoured the sodden sex at the top. There was something about doing an utterly new position that made this sixty-nine so much hotter for her and she was worried she'd cum again before she could get Sophie off, that would be a very poor showing of her skill and she had to make this a regular thing.

She tried her hardest to ignore the tongue below her and focus exclusively on her own which was as far inside Sophie as she could get while her fingers were playing rough with her clit. Her free hand was wandering but, as it reached the peak of a big ass cheek, she slipped down and pressed into Sophie's ass hole, wondering if she'd ever done anal. Given that slipping even one finger in without first asking is a big no-no, she moved on down her partner's spine. Had Sophie not been using her hands to balance herself, she'd have asked her to slip a finger into her own, though she was so close that might have been too much.

As her thoughts of anal faded and she returned to the moment, Sophie let out a yelp and Korrina was glad she had one hand on her back to support her as she nearly toppled over. By the shuddering that followed, it was clear she was climaxing and, with a grunt that was more pain than pleasure, she unhooked her shoulders from her legs and went down on all fours as her orgasm seized her. Korrina, so close herself, went down behind her to keep eating as she began furiously fingering herself, the combined taste and sounds of Sophie's pleasure helping her fingers push her into another state of ecstasy.

"Oh wow," groaned Sophie into the floor. With her hips still working, she sat up and found Korrin's arms around her and her lips planting a string of kisses along her shoulder. "Sorry I broke the position."

"You still tasted great," whispered Korrina directly into her ear.

"It's just that, if I cum like that I could hurt my hips when the tension goes through them and there's no way to move." Korrina didn't seem to care as she was kissing her shoulder again as one hand was back between her legs and the other caressing her abs. "Were you going to put a finger in my ass?" she asked.

"I thought about it but I didn't have time to ask permission. Do you like it?"

"I've never done anal before," admitted Sophie.

"But you're curious," added Korrina, seeing she was.

"Yeah, do you, um, want to do it with me? If that's alright."

"I could start with a finger but I've got a few toys you'll like."

"You have toys?" questioned Sophie who had no experience of them.

"A few," said Korrina and went to her wardrobe, taking out a box from the back of it. She tipped them out on the bed and noticed Sophie's shock.

"Oh my..." began Sophie, picking up the biggest which was a twelve inch long, two inch diameter dildo.

"Definitely don't start with one," chuckled Korrina as she arranged the others and the pot of lube. She had another dildo that was a more sensible eight inches by one inch diameter, three butt plugs starting with half an inch at the base up to two inches and a dildo that was a series of beads which is what she intended to use on her friend. "Anal beads," she explained stroking down from the small top bead to the half inch bead at the bottom. "This way we can see what you can take without a warm up."

"Warm up?" questioned the novice.

"You can't just ram something big in the back, you need to warm up which are what these butt plugs are for," she explained, gesturing to the plugs. "You wear them for a while and your ass loosen to that size then it's easier and safer for a bigger toy or cock."

"How long do you wear them," asked Sophie, picking up the smallest.

"A few hours or so. Though I've had them in all day sometimes when I've been working."

"While working?"

"Yeah, it feels so hot talking to someone with a big toy in your ass. The princess consort once asked me to do something when I had the biggest in me, I felt so naughty. Ooh, if you're riding with a plug in it'll be like the saddle's fucking you."

"I don't think I will, I still get thrown off a lot and I'd rather not have added risks."

"It's a hot idea though, right?" asked Korrina getting in very close.

"Yeah," admitted Sophie, grabbing her sexy waist and kissing her.

"Wanna try the beads?"

"Yeah," said Sophie with only a little apprehension.

"On all fours please," requested Korrina as she opened the lube. "You've got to be careful with anal play, need plenty of lube." As she moved round behind Sophie, she couldn't help but stop and stare at her amazing ass.

"Ah! It's cold," squealed Sophie as Korrina applied lube to her rear entrance.

"Don't worry, I'll get you nice hot," purred her teacher as she pressed the first bead against her lubed ass. "Just relax and let go," she said gently as she pushed and the first slipped in. "You good?"

"Yeah. Feels weird but it's not a bad feeling."

"Just relax," repeated Korrina as she pushed and maintained the pressure so another four slipped in to a happy groan. "Sounds like its feeling good."

"I think it is," admitted Sophie just as Korrina went to pull them out with the ridges between them feeling like they were flicking her sphincter on the way out and then on the way back in. As Korrina kept up this gentle pace, she began rocking back onto the beads and got a spank which brought out a bigger moan.

"Oh you definitely like it now."

"I do," agreed Sophie, "I definitely like it."

No longer needing to guide the beads in, she slipped her free hand down below to find Sophie was dripping wet, her fingers sliding in with almost no resistance. She decided against her fingers and reached for the smaller of her dildos and slipped it in all the way to a huge groan as Sophie's head lolled.

"So good," gasped Sophie at the biggest thing she'd had in her pussy combined with an even greater pressure in her ass.

"You're nearly taking all the beads now," said Korrina as Sophie gave up on her arms simply lay face down on the bed, her moaning almost constant now as she rocked back and forth on both toys. She still had two beads to go when it was clear Sophie was nearly finished. She stopped rocking as her back arched and the moaning turned to muffled yelps as her muscles clamped onto the toys as her entire body tensed before a shuddering orgasm echoed through her.

Korrina kept gently rocking the toys to keep her stimulated and to keep hearing those sexy yelps but they soon died out and Sophie turned her head out of the bed, gasping for clear air.

"Is it safe to say you like anal?" asked Korrina, knowing the answer.

"I love anal," panted Sophie, sitting up and leaning back into Korrina who kept working the beads in her ass. She took the sodden dildo out and licked her cum off one side before offering it to the girl leaning her chin on her shoulder.

"You're amazing," said Korrina after cleaning the dildo.

"How so?"

"As well as being just ridiculously hot, it's our first time together and you let me take your anal virginity. Best fuck buddy ever."

"I like you," explained Sophie. "And I also think you just ridiculously hot, especially the warmth on my back just now."

Feeling confident after that praise and Sophie's openness, Korrina decided she might be safe to ask for her favourite thing. "So, I have this thing that I like," she began, "and I hope you'll be okay with doing it to me."

"What is it?" asked Sophie twisting round to see her fiend's face.

"Fisting," admitted Korrina to a blank look. "Where you put your whole hand in me."

Sophie held up her fist and looked at it. "You can do that?" asked Sophie, incredulous.

"I've had as big as you in my pussy, though I don't know if i could take you in my ass."

"In your ass!" questioned Sophie in shock.

"I've only had one person with very dainty hands do that before but I'm only thinking about vaginal fisting just now. Is it weird?" she asked, worried she'd just killed the mood.

"If you say you can do it then let's do it," said Sophie turning round then realising she still had the beads in her ass.

"You want to?" asked Korrina for confirmation.

"Yeah, I want to see if it's possible."

Korrina just hugged her tight. "You don't know how glad I am you're alright with this. I've had a girl run off before."

"What do you need me to do?" asked Sophie. "Actually, do you have somewhere I can put these," she asked reaching around and pulling the beads out, getting a little, pleasurable shiver at the act.

"Just put them in the box and really lube your hand and arm."

With the beads tossed into the box, Sophie applied a generous amount of lube to her left hand and up to her elbow to ensure she went far enough. "How's this?"

"Good," approved Korrina as she applied plenty lube to herself as well. "Even as wet as I already am, lube is really important," she explained at Sophie's questioning gaze. "Put your fingers into a point and just like with anal," she began as she lay down, "you just keep pressure on while I relax and you'll eventually just slip in. Once you're in don't panic and if I sound like I'm in pain, don't try to pull out, be gentle with me."

"Yes ma'am."

"Right, slip all you can in and just keep the pressure on."

Sophie slipped her fingers in and got as far as the second join on her middle finger before things became too tight but, as Korrina breathed out, she relaxed and a little more slipped in each time. She watched, amazed as more and more vanished inside her friend until her knuckles entered, now she only had to get her thumb join in but Korrina was groaning and she didn't know if it was pleasure or pain. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Mm hm," moaned Korrina. She was so close, she could feel she was almost at the tipping point. With one more exhale, Sophie's hand slipped in to the wrist and she let out a long satisfied moan.

"It's really in you," exclaimed Sophie in amazement.

"Yeah you are," moaned Korrina. "Gently wiggle your fingers," she asked and was immediately rewarded, a huge moan escaping her lips. "Make a fist." The pressure from fist expanding inside her compared to the pointed fingers caused her hips to buck on Sophie's wrist. "Keep pushing in, don't stop until I say." Sophie obeyed and she couldn't help moaning, her body was already bursting with pleasure even before her orgasm. As Sophie's arm crept in, inch by inch, her body was shuddering and twitching but soon pain began to rise with the pleasure. "Stop," she gasped. "Fuck... me," she begged.

Sophie withdrew her arm to the wrist but, instead of thrusting back in, she turned her arm around so her wrist was bending the right way and made her way up Korrina's body to what may have been a moan telling her not to. She stopped off to kiss each nipple on the way past before planting another on her friend's parted gasping lips.

"No," panted Korrina, her brain too foggy to say anything else.

"I love your expression," purred Sophie directly into her ear and getting a shuddering gasp from that alone. "So desperate, so horny," she licked around her ear and sat up to look at her expression again. It was the neediest look she'd ever seen, Korrina's body was already wracked with pleasure, her lips quivering too much to speak and her eyes unfocused but pleading for it. "This is the kinkiest thing ever done," she said before darting back down and pushing her arm back in to a huge moan from above.

As she pulled out again she held her tongue just a little away from Korrina's pulsing clit to lick the juices, mixed with lube unfortunately, from her arm before pushing back in again to a constant, unending moan. She was fucking her fairly quickly now, out until her fist couldn't get past the opening and in until the point she'd been told to stop at, which was about half way to her elbow, when Korrina tensed up, her moaning stopping and her torso again rising from the bed as she seemed to hang at the point of orgasm before a deep, animalistic groan came forth as her torso convulsed, her arms flailing more like she was having a seizure than an orgasm as she thrashed about the bed until, after at least half a minute of this, she suddenly fell still, with only her strained breathing being heard.

"You okay?" asked Sophie looking up and seeing Korrina's head still twitching but a smile appeared which she took as a good sign. When her orgasm had seized her, her pussy had contracted so tight she couldn't moved her arm let along remove her hand so, until Korrina regain consciousness, she settled down and kissed the exhausted girl's clit for something to do.

After several minutes, Korrina took a shuddering breath and Sophie looked up and saw she was back with her. "You okay?" she asked again.

"Exhausted," replied Korrina weakly.

"That orgasm was huge."

"I always cum... like that from... fisting," panted Korrina.

"I see why you like it," said Sophie but it was clear Korrina still needed to get her breath back so she lay with her head resting on her soft stomach. When Korrina began stroking her hair, she assumed that must be her feeling better. "So , um.." she began as she tugged at her hand, "I can't get out."

"Maybe I don't want you to get out," chuckled Korrina. "Maybe I'm a succubus and now I've trapped you to take you to my lair to be my sex slave for life."

"Well, there's worse lives to live, Mistress," accepted Sophie which made Korrina laugh.

"Just let me relax, don't do anything to turn me on or I'll tighten my hold again."

As Korrina focused on her breathing and her muscles, Sophie admired the gorgeous body ahead of her. There was a sheen of sweat about her now, which was understandable, but she was just so sexy. She was going to have to do something to thank Soleil for matching them up.

"Pull," ordered Korrina after several minutes of controlled breathing and, with a bit of effort, Sophie was free.

"It's so cold without my sexy glove," joked Sophie as she noticed how wide the gaping pussy in front of her was and couldn't help blowing into it, getting a yelp. "Sorry." She sat up so Korrina could see her without sitting up and began to lick her hand clean in what she hoped was a sexy manner.

"Are you bi or les?" asked Korrina.

"I'm bi but I've not been with a guy yet," admitted Sophie.

"Well when you do, if you suck them off like that you'll have a faceful of cum in seconds." She pushed herself up, feeling the ravages of her orgasm and licked the as yet uncleaned little finger. As they finished their cleaning, their tongues met and the fingers were swiftly removed in favour of making out.

"You're exhausted," giggled Sophie as Korrina had to stop the kiss to catch her breath.

"And whose fault is that?"

"I accept the blame," chuckled Sophie as Korrina flopped down onto the bed. "We're doing this again right?"

"Oh yeah," agreed Korrina. "I think I said it already, best fuck buddy ever."

"Will you teach me how to fist?" asked Sophie. "Like, to be fisted, I mean."

"You like it?"

"After seeing how much you do, I really want to try it."

"I will gladly be your teacher," agreed Korrina. "But not today."

"Fair enough," accepted Sophie lying down next to her, though she had to stay close given it's only a single bed.

"So if fisting is your new kinkiest, what was your old?" asked Korrina, too spent to fuck but she didn't want Sophie to leave just yet.

"I've had a foursome."

"Seriously!" squeaked Korrina, turning to look at her partner. The most she'd had was three. "Who, where, when?" she demanded.

"Soleil, Caeldori and Ophelia, the room Soleil and Caeldori were in after the party last week."

"Oh my gods, that's so hot, you're all so hot." She then had a thought. "I was on laundry duty the day after the party so I must have handled the sheets four super hot girls had sex on. What are the chances of a five-way?"

"Guaranteed," said Sophie and couldn't help laugh at Korrina's face lighting up. "They're unlikely to all be here at the same time but I guarantee they'll let me bring a friend."

"Best. Fuck buddy. _Ever_ ," growled Korrina as she pulled herself to Sophie and kissed her. After a pleasant cool down make out, Korrina had recovered a little and, as she didn't want her new friend to leave she had to come up with something for them to do. "It's still early. Do you want to go out?"

"Like, dinner?"

"Drinking, I was thinking."

"I don't really have anything to wear for going out," admitted Sophie.

"You could borrow from me, I'm sure my stuff would fit you."

"Maybe, but I need to be up early tomorrow, so I can't really go out."

"Shame, I was thinking we could test the waters for hooking you up with your first guy."

"Well, um, I actually have a guy I like," admitted Sophie.

"Ooh, who?"

"I'm not saying, but I'd like him to be my first guy for that."

"That's sweet," cooed Korrina, pinching Sophie's nipple to make up for not getting the gossip. "If you need any help with getting him, I'm in."

"Are you suggesting we offer him a threesome?"

"No, that's no way to win a guy's heart. Let me tell you a secret, all guys fantasies about a three way, but if you actually say straight up you want that, they get scared."

Sophie chuckled as she thought of him stammering his way through his rejection of that offer.

"So if we can't go out but neither of us have any duties tonight," began Korrina, "wanna hang out anyway?"

"Yeah. Is there anything you want to do?"

"We could go to the baths, fool around some more?"

"I feel like you're going to want a lot of benefits with this friendship," observed Sophie with a smile.

"It's always exciting with a new person, I'll be all over for you for a few weeks," explained Korrina, pressing herself into Sophie, "then I might calm down, all depends on how good you are."

"I'd better make full use of these first few weeks then," said Sophie with glee as she pushed Korrina down onto the bed to make out for a bit before coming up for air. "Let's head to the baths," she suggested.

…

 _This chapter occurred because I wanted to fit in as many of the seasonal alts from Fire Emblem Heroes as I could. From such a simple premise, it grew quite a bit._

 _We've got Halloween Sakura, Winter Tharja, Adrift Corrin, Bride Charlotte, Halloween Jakob, New Year Azura, Performing Arts Shigure, Halloween Niles, Hoshidan Summer Ryoma, Spring Kagero and Spring Camilla._


	20. Chapter 20 – Battle Dancing

It was the most hectic time of year at the Ylisstol Performing Arts Academy as all year groups had their final exams in the next month so students were working furiously to perfect their performances and the teachers working overtime to help. Today, Olivia had an all-day workshop with her final year students to help fine tune their routines. She couldn't do their choreography for them as that and the performance was their exam, but she could still give pointers and wanted her students to do well. It had been a productive day for most by the time the bell rang.

"Alright," called Olivia, "work on what we've talked about today and expand on it yourselves. I'm pleased with most of you, though a couple of you need to try harder, you know who you are." There was a chorus of thanks and then the growing chatting between friends. "Sapphire, I'd like to see you in my office when you're ready." She then headed back to her office, ignoring the pair who seemed to think it was Sapphire who had to work harder instead of themselves.

Slightly panicked as she thought she was doing well, Sapphire changed from her performance outfit to a normal dress before heading down the hall to the headmistress' office, finding the door open. "Um…"

"Come in," ordered the headmistress, "and close the door."

Sapphire did so and sat in the chair opposite Olivia. She didn't know why she was here and the normally friendly dancer in front of her was looking scary.

"Why do you dance?" asked Olivia after a few seconds.

That question caught Sapphire off guard. "Well, em, I've just always liked it."

"And the fame, the admirers that being a great dancer can bring," suggested Olivia.

"Not really," said Sapphire truthfully, feeling she was being tested by with no idea for what. "I just like to dance. To choreograph a routine and then work to perfect it is the best feeling in the world." She hoped that sentiment wouldn't make its way back to Kjelle as, given the choice between keeping only dancing or sex, she'd choose dancing. "Even if no one ever watched me, I'd still dance."

"You dance for the dance itself."

"I suppose so." To her great relief, Olivia smiled.

"You may be the single most talented dancer I've ever taught," confessed Olivia, "and if you aren't the greatest dancer in the realm within ten years, you'll have failed yourself."

"No!" protested Sapphire. "I'm not good enough for that. And I'd have to surpass you do to it."

"You're young," assured Olivia, "and I've only a few more years of my prime to go." As Sapphire sat dumbfounded, she felt she may as well get to the point. "I want to teach you battle dancing." She saw Sapphire's eye widen in shock.

"But… but, I… There's only about one in a generation capable of that." She had a much-loved book charting the history of battle dancing which named many going back through the ages and it had only happened a couple of times that two such dancers were active together. "It can't be me."

"Well, I believe it is. You have the talent and the love of the dance to do it." She could see her student's shock beginning to recede with reassurance. "Of course, if you agree, you would also have to learn swordplay. I've already spoken with Lord Chrom and, if you want, you would join the next batch of new recruits for the army."

"I'll do it," said Sapphire. "If you believe I can do it, then I must try."

"Oh, thank you," said Olivia, who'd been worried she might refuse.

"Would Kjelle be training me?" she asked.

"She will, and she already knows of this. Don't worry about any of this yet, you need to focus on your exam first. Once you've graduated, we can start with battle dancing."

"Kjelle's planning to take me away for a weekend after graduation. Is that alright?"

"Of course. I didn't mean we'd start the day after graduation. I think a nice, romantic getaway would be good for you." The bashful smile that drew showed Sapphire was clearly hoping for it to be a romantic, and likely active, weekend away. "I look forward to having you as my protégé."

"Thank you, I won't let you down," said Sapphire, excitement now growing in place of fear.

"Now go and see your girlfriend," suggested Olivia.

"I will, and thank you," repeated her excited student as she picked up her bag and darted out.

Sapphire jogged all the way to Kjelle's place, with the occasionally hop when her excitement burst through, wondering all the way how her girlfriend had managed to keep something this big from her. She let herself in with the key Kjelle had given her to find she was polishing her armour.

"Hey, I've got some news."

"Oh? Anything exciting?" asked Kjelle, putting her breastplate down and turning to her girlfriend. As soon as she saw her smile, she couldn't help smiling too.

"You know exactly what," accused Sapphire bouncing over to her girlfriend then jumping into her arms, wrapping her legs around her waist. "How did you keep that from me?"

"By thinking of how excited you'd be right now," explained Kjelle, moving to hold Sapphire by the thighs. "I take it you accepted?"

"Of course, I couldn't turn her down after such praise."

"Just so you know, I'll be a demon of an instructor so you'll end up on your gorgeous ass a lot."

"I'm out," sighed Sapphire letting go of Kjelle's neck and leaning backwards until she was cantilevered out horizontally, holding herself level to show her core strength.

"You think you can survive me?" asked Kjelle, seeing the demonstration for what it was.

Sapphire lowered herself further down until her head was against Kjelle's legs, and her dress coming down to join it, before slowly sitting back up to look Kjelle in the eye's again but ending by flicking her hair round to get Kjelle in the face. "I'll do my best to make you proud," she said before sweetly kissing her.

"I know you will. Also, no couples stuff in front of the other recruits. I work by fear and if they see me being soft with you that would harm my teaching methods."

"Concerning, but alright. So I'll be having sex with the teacher?" asked Sapphire before licking Kjelle's lips.

"Not right now you won't, I've booked a table for us and your family in an hour to celebrate. I told them you'll have news but didn't say what it was," she assured, seeing Sapphire worried she couldn't be the one to tell them one of the biggest things to happen in her life.

"You're the best," purred Sapphire, running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair and kissing her on the cheek. "Let me wash up and change then we can go home and tell them there."

As Sapphire, washed, Kjelle changed into something more acceptable for dinner with her girlfriend's family. Her little brothers definitely liked her, and her parents seemed to like her, but she was always nervous around them for some reason. Half an hour later, with Sapphire now washed and dressed in one of the many outfits she now kept at Kjelle's, Kjelle snuck back to the bedroom to lay out her second surprise for later before the couple headed over to spread the news.

* * *

Sapphire's family had been overjoyed at the news but her parents were then a little apprehensive that she was going to have to learn to fight while her brothers saw that as a good thing. Kjelle assured them that she would never let her out of her sight if she was ever on a real battlefield which helped a lot, coming from someone they trusted with their little girl. The six then headed to the restaurant with Kjelle feeling a little more at ease around them given their stated trust in her.

* * *

After dinner, Sapphire wanted to stay with Kjelle for the night and further celebrate, as Kjelle had hoped for.

"I've actually got another surprise for you," she said as Sapphire had gone to the sofa.

"Ooh, what?" questioned her girlfriend.

"Check the bed," she said and, as Sapphire turned away from her to go, she took her shirt off, just to get an advance on her.

Entering Kjelle's bedroom, which she often thought of as their bedroom these days, Sapphire found lengths of rope coiled on the bed and with leather patches next to them. "You want tooooo..." she began but had to stop and stare at her shirtless girlfriend, taking in those amazing muscles as her hand unconsciously reached out to touch her. "You want to try bondage?" she asked, returning to her original thought as she stroked Kjelle's abs.

"I thought it would make tonight even more special for you," explained Kjelle as Sapphire stepped in close and unhooked her bra before kneeling to pull her leggings and underwear down. "Are you keen on it?" chuckled Kjelle.

"Tie me up and fuck me like I belong to you," ordered Sapphire as she stood up and kissed her.

"You do belong to me," pointed out Kjelle, pulling her back for another kiss. "I belong to you too, of course," she added as she pulled Sapphire's dress up and off revealing her sheer black bra and panties.

"I wore your favourites," said Sapphire. "I was going to make tonight a slow burn but I just can't wait for this," she explained as she reached behind to unhook her bra.

Kjelle didn't want to wait either, she picked her up and tossed her onto the bed before mounting her and making out as she removed her bra. That didn't last long as she had to move to remove her girlfriend's panties, which were already a little damp. "Now, how should I bind you?" she pondered. "On your front with your arms folded behind you," she ordered and Sapphire immediately spun round and obeyed, grabbing each elbow with the opposite hand. She picked up a large leather patch and wrapped it around Sapphires arms to prevent rope burn as a dancer's appearance is extremely important and she didn't want her lover performing with the evidence of her kink on her. She then tied a knot at one end and wound the rope round her arms, keeping it taut, before threading it between her arms and knotting it at the other end. "How is it?"

"It feels wonderful," assured Sapphire a she wriggled in her binding to make sure she was secured.

Kjelle slipped her arms beneath Sapphire's shoulders and hips and flipper her over to lie on her back, her bound arms beneath her meaning her chest had to be thrust out. Kjelle couldn't help having a feel.

"Hey, don't get distracted. My legs are still free."

"Your body is very distracting," admitted Kjelle, giving a final squeeze before picking up a couple of leather patches and moving to her legs. She positioned her girlfriend so her legs formed a triangle with her feet pointed so her toes were buried in the back of the opposite knee. As with her arms she positioned the leather to save from rope burns and then bound her in that position. "You good?"

Sapphire again strained against the rope but was securely held. "Yep, I can still move though," she said demonstrated it by going to turn herself over but was caught and held down. "Well, not with you holding me I can't."

"I'm tempted to tie you to the bedframe and lave you here," admitted Kjelle. "Isn't part of bondage being denied and being unable to get what you want yourself?"

"Yeah, it's giving control to someone you love and trust." She would quite like some denial like that but she would need to be left with a toy inside her for it to work.

Kjelle gave her best menacing grin. "Then I may go and read a book for an hour or so."

"Could you really leave a room where I'm exposed and desperate for it?" questioned Sapphire.

Kjelle ignored her and picked up the book she had been reading from her bedside table, seeing a hint of doubt on her girlfriend's face. "Never," she confessed and propped the book up against her legs. "I'll just lie here and read," she said as she mounted her again, lying along her trapped girlfriend's gorgeous body so her dripping sex was above her eager mouth.

As Sapphire readily worked away, enjoying being a living book stand, Kjelle made an attempt to read her book but the distraction was too much. She eventually gave up on it, tossed it aside and lay down fully, closing her eyes and enjoying her pleasure. She was gently moaning before long as Sapphire's skilled tongue worked away but it wasn't quite the same as, with her arms bound, there wasn't the added stimulation of her hands roaming her body. To make up for it, Kjelle began caressing any of Sapphire's beautiful skin she could reach without having to get up. It wasn't long until her hips began twitching, pushing down onto that wonderful muscle that was dancing on and within her sex and long, deep groans told Sapphire how much she loved her.

Sapphire was enjoying it too, being trapped beneath the sexiest woman she knew with no choice but to pleasure her was such a turn on. She could feel she was getting close without so much as a breath of stimulation to her own pussy and that only grew as Kjelle's moans intensified, as the delicious wetness that smothered her filled her senses and, finally, as Kjelle grunted, her hips bucking repeatedly before she came, the taste and scent of her cum engulfing Sapphire's mind. She was so close to her own orgasm, she needed only a little longer in this heaven. Sadly, Kjelle then got off her.

"Fuck, that was good," she sighed as she stood next to the bed and admired Sapphire and her cum soaked grin. "You're a little wet there," she observed and bent down to lick up her own cum before settling on her girlfriend's eager lips, happily swapping cum for tongue. "Ready for a different position?"

"Any way you like," assured Sapphire, straining against her bindings, the sensation of captivity turning her on even more.

Kjelle slipped a hand beneath her girlfriend's ass, grabbing the far cheek, and lifted her up, using her other hand to push her bound legs down so she was propped up on them and her shoulders. "Tell me how far is comfortable," she asked as she pushed Sapphire's legs back the way hips aren't supposed to go. As a dancer, Sapphire was very flexible so she wasn't sure how far was safe.

"Stop," said Sapphire when she felt a twinge in her hips. "A little less than that please."

"There?"

"That's good."

"Hold it there," ordered Kjelle as she reached for more rope and connected her arms to her legs, forcing her to remain in that position with her dripping pussy raised up. She moved to kneel below her and ran her hands up those sexy, smooth legs, up and over her hips and then down her stomach as she leaned in. She stopped an inch from Sapphire sodden slit, the dampness beginning to run down her inner thighs. "Wouldn't be fun if I didn't?" she asked, knowing her hot breath was causing even more excitement.

"You tease," groaned Sapphire, squirming in her bonds, loving the helplessness of it. She needed release, she needed it so badly.

Kjelle ran her hands back up that gorgeous firm stomach, aiming for her clit but just missing it and caressing back down her legs. She planted a kiss on her left hip, then the right, planting more as she moved in but stopped before she got too close, causing a magnificent moan of both lust and annoyance. She couldn't help laugh.

"Kjelle, please," begged Sapphire, her body was on fire and she need release.

Kjelle leaned in but instead blew on her wet pussy get a yelp of surprise.

"No," gasped Sapphire. "Eat me, make me cum, make me cum," she pleaded, her body straining in its binding, desperate to be free and ends its own suffering if need be.

Kjelle moved down and ran her tongue up Sapphire's inner left thigh, licking up the juices there before swapping legs. "You really are dripping wet," she commented and sat up, leaving the source of that wetness and reached down to grasp her girlfriend's chest.

"No, no, no," moaned Sapphire, writhing in her bonds, loving the attention to her breasts but _needing_ it elsewhere.

Given she was beginning to sound almost distressed, Kjelle decided that was enough teasing. She pinched a nipple with her left hand as her right moved back up and pressed hard on her swollen clit.

Instantly, Sapphire yelped and bounced in place, her orgasm instant and huge after such denial. Kjelle slipped two fingers into her sodden slit, feeling her walls pulsing as her orgasm commanded her body with the only the ropes stopping her thrashing at the waves of pleasure reaching every cell. She'd been going mad with denial one moment then her mind went blank the next.

"Worth the wait?" asked Kjelle when the moaning receded.

"Yes," panted Sapphire. "That was... amazing."

"Did I go too far with the denial?"

"Just... about right... I think. Any longer and... I'd have... lost my mind."

"Good to know you want me so badly," boasted Kjelle as she came round to kiss her happy girlfriend. "Now a little change," she announced and got off the bed and looked their strap-on out from the drawer. "I doubt I'll need any lube given your getting the bedding wet," she said but lubed up to be safe. "I'm going to be rough," she clarified as she climbed on the bed and stood over Sapphire on all fours, the cock hanging down, allowing her to rock back and forth to run the shaft up and down betweenSapphire's lips. The lustful grin and the need in those blue eyes told her rough was what was needed.

"Put it in," demanded Sapphire after a few seconds of teasing.

Kjelle did as asked, guiding it into her cunt with one hand, finding it slipped in with barely any resistance. She pushed the whole ten inches in and rocked her hips before pulling out to the head and slamming down hard, getting a magnificent grunt in response. She went hard and fast, pounding her imprisoned girlfriend into the mattress with the rebound helping her hit even harder, each impact forcing an animalistic grunt of pure lust from such a beautiful face. Soon those grunts shifted into gasps as she again climbed to the heights of physical pleasure and, once her lungs were full, she fell silent but the expression of complete satisfaction on her face with her mouth gaping and her eyes rolling back showed Kjelle she was still cumming.

She kept up her pummelling of her girlfriend's cunt until she saw her jaw begin to relax and calmed her strokes, brining Sapphire down gently. When she started breathing again, she slipped the full length in her to lean down and kiss her, though Sapphire barely had the strength to respond. With an extremely satisfied and exhausted girlfriend, Kjelle dismounted her and took the strap-on off. Waiting for Sapphire to recover, she lay next to her and gently toyed with her chest.

"I'm... sore," panted Sapphire when she could eventually find the strength.

"From the ropes?" asked Kjelle, immediately worried.

"Yes."

Kjelle immediately went to undo them, starting with the one joining her arms and legs before gently lifting her to lie her down flat, with the pained moaned as she did so indicating it may be her hips that hurt. She then undid her leg binding and reached below her to untie her arms.

Now free, Sapphire stretched out her arms and legs and worked the joints.

"You okay?" asked Kjelle.

"You fuck me too good," moaned Sapphire.

"Then I'll do it worse in future," suggested Kjelle.

"Never do that," insisted her exhausted girlfriend. "Hug me," she demanded, holding her arms out.

Kjelle lay along her and hugged her for a cool-down make out. "Remember the first life changing words I said when we were like this?" she asked after a while.

"I love you," answered Sapphire, pecking her girlfriend on the lips.

"Want to move in with me?"

"Yes!" squealed Sapphire, the excitement rejuvenating her. "Definitely yes. Ah! I'm going to be living with my girlfriend. How much is the rent?"

"Nothing for now, I know most of your pay goes to your tuition fees so I'll support you for now, then when you're a famous dancer being paid fortunes to perform, you can support me."

"Deal," agreed Sapphire, going for a longer kiss. "This is a big step for us. What do you see for our future?"

"Marriage," confessed Kjelle, feeling her own cheeks flushing as Sapphire looked shocked. "Not now, you're still a teenager and I know Olivia expects you all to travel after graduating, just know that when you're ready, just ask and I'll say yes."

"So moving in is a test run for being my wife?"

"Only difference would be you'd wear my mother's ring."

"Are you sure you want to give that to me? I know how precious it is to you."

"I've thought about it. The ring is the last thing I have from my original family, so it's the perfect thing to start my new family."

"I love you," whispered Sapphire, tearing up at how sweet Kjelle could be with her now.

"I love you too."

* * *

With the excitement of learning battle dancing and moving in with her girlfriend, the next few weeks up to her final performance as a student passed terrifyingly quickly for Sapphire. Her year group all performed on the same day to the same panel of judges and were marked for their choreography and their performance. They wouldn't know their results that day but most of them went out to the tavern to celebrate anyway. It was there that Sapphire told her friends she was moving in with Kjelle after they got back from their weekend away, which got a lot of shock and congratulations.

When she and Kjelle returned from their pampering and sex filled trip, Sapphire went straight to the school to get her results and found Olivia waiting for her.

"How did I do?" she asked taking the proffered envelope and hoping for some advanced information from her teachers face. "Ninety-seven?" she questioned seeing such a high score.

"Care to guess your rank? Bear in mind there's only one I'd expect my protégé to be."

"I'm top?"

"By two points," confirmed Olivia, hugging her before she got too excited and started bouncing around the hall.

"Thank you so much," said Sapphire, hugging her teacher back.

"It's all your hard work and passion that earn you that mark."

"When do we start battle dancing?" asked Sapphire, her excitement boiling over.

Olivia laughed at her eagerness. "I was hoping to take a break now the school's closed for summer vacation before I start the theatre's rehearsals for the summer show."

"Oh, that's fair, you've been really busy too. There was something Kjelle asked while we were away; do you still expect me to travel and join other theatre companies like the others?"

"I hope you will but, for now, I want you by my side until you've been trained in battle dancing and swordplay. You already spent two years with different caravans, so I know you have a lot of different experiences."

"So if I'll be here, can I be in the summer show then?"

"You will be in the army by the time of the show, are you sure you can do both?"

Sapphire thought for a second, she'd forgotten about the combat aspect of battle dancing. "I suppose the chance of being injured is probably pretty high but if I'm just in the chorus then if something does happen, anyone else could take my place."

"Alright. You'll have to audition but I can't see that being a problem for you."

"Great, thank you. So will we start battle dancing after the show?"

"I was thinking of starting in two weeks' time? I know you won't take long to pick it up."

Sapphire broke out in a giant smile. "I can hardly wait. I need to get home and pack, I'm moving in with Kjelle today," she explained.

"Oh, congratulations. I wasn't sure at first but you two are clearly made for each other. I've never seen you happier."

Sapphire could only giddily giggle in agreement. "It hasn't felt real sometimes," she admitted. "Thank you so much for your support and for this," she said, holding up her result. "Enjoy your break."

"You too," called Olivia after her.

Sapphire had to try very hard not to skip as she went back to her family home, results in hand and happier than she'd ever been. Kjelle was already there with a small cart and chatting with her parents when she arrived so they grabbed the few boxes she had, mostly just clothes, beauty products and books, and, after a long goodbye hug to her parents and her two brothers, the two women left for their home. They started unpacking as soon they arrived, Kjelle had made plenty space in the wardrobe and drawers and had acquired a bookcase for Sapphire's collection of history books, including her signed first edition of _The Impossible War_ , Robin's book explaining all that had happened to explain the presence of future children, so everything was put away very swiftly and efficiently. With everything done, the two sat on the sofa.

"Welcome home," said Kjelle, taking her girlfriend's hand.

"I've been home for a while," replied Sapphire, squeezing Kjelle's much larger hand and shuffling along to snuggle into her. "Next to you," she explained.

"Yeah, I got that."

* * *

The next couple of weeks went slowly for Sapphire, she no longer had classes and only had a few waitressing shifts, so she spent a lot of time reading at the library and met Kjelle at work a few times with a nice lunch for her. As well as her usual daily exercise, she added a few Kjelle had shown her to help prepare for her upcoming life as a trainee soldier.

After those two slow weeks, it was finally time and she met Olivia at the school for her first battle dance training.

"What I'm going to teach you is easy," explained Olivia. "Battle dances are all just a few steps that anyone, probably even Soleil, could perform flawlessly. What I'm hoping you'll be capable of is the magic behind it."

"Magic?" questioned her student who'd only been expecting to learn dance. She'd never attempted to use magic before.

"Yes, though a different form to the common magic. Both Miriel and Tharja have studied me to try and discern what I do but they couldn't. Truthfully, I don't know how I do what I do but I think it's your mindset in combination with the steps. I had to figure out the steps myself so you'll have that side easier as I'll teach you them, but how you make them work will take time and practise." She could see Sapphire already worrying so thought it best to move on quickly. "We'll start with basic dance then I'll show you some that are even better."

For the next week, Sapphire was taught all the dances Olivia had so far devised, each dance capable of not only reinvigorating the target, but also giving them a boost to various stats and combinations of stats. She mastered the steps quickly and, when tested the following week, could perform any on command flawlessly. What she couldn't do, was reinvigorate her teacher with her dances. Olivia had demonstrated how her dances work by having Sapphire run between lines on the studio then dancing her so she could experience the rush of energy, something Sapphire found exhilarating. All she could suggest to help her student succeed was to practise dancing her fellow trainees when she began her army training the following week and to try to understand the mindset of those she was around, to enable her to understand what they needed of her.

* * *

Come her first day of military training, Sapphire was very nervous, partly the thought of meeting her new comrades, partly learning to fight and partly having to pretend Kjelle means nothing to her. She arrived a little early and found quite a few others had done so, giving her time to talk before their training began. Her appearance was the subject of scrutiny from several of her fellow trainees but when she explained why she was here the disbelief that a white-haired beauty would join the army turned to curiosity about her and, from a couple of them, unwanted advances which were quickly shot down.

As they heard the town clock strike the hour, Kjelle entered the training ground, carrying a gigantic spear for no other reason than intimidation. "Right, I'm Kjelle and I'll be responsible for ensuring you become good enough with your chosen weapon not to die the moment an enemy looks at you," she said loud and clear. "Our time together will not be pleasant, I will push you to your limits and then make you push harder. If you don't like it, you may quit but if you can't survive me, you can't survive a battle. Is that clear?" There was a mumbling of scared agreement. "That's 'yes ma'am'!" she yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" came the reply.

"Good. Now I need to see what you've got," she explained and held the gigantic spear out with one hand to show her strength, pointing to the corner of the training ground. She noted several of them, including a couple who no doubt thought of themselves as strong, eyeing the spear with trepidation. "Now run!" she bellowed. The smartest of the group turned and ran immediately with the others realising what was expected. "You will keep running laps until you can't feel your legs," she shouted after them. "The less laps you do, the harder I'm going to be on you, so this is your chance to impress me."

"What about warming up?" called one of them.

"The enemy doesn't give you time to warm up," came the firm reply.

She thrust the giant spear blade-first into the ground, just another act to instil fear, and picked up a clipboard with her trainee's names already written down to record their laps. She watched closely to see their technique, to see who had the sense to pace themselves and to subtly watch her sexy girlfriend running. While she was very fit, dancing and long-distance running are very different activities, so she was keen to see how she'd cope.

An hour later only two remained so she called a halt to the exercise and had them all line up as those who had reached their limit first had recovered enough to stand again. "Some of you were quite impressive," she said, giving praise where it's due to the final two, "while some need a lot of work. Next, strength testing."

"I can barely stand," said one of the men.

Kjelle glared at him for a lot longer than necessary. "Can anyone predict my answer?"

"The enemy won't care," replied one of the two women in group who she wasn't dating.

"Name?" asked Kjelle despite knowing it but admitting that would show she cared.

"Chidori, ma'am."

"Quick learners are better at surviving. Being a soldier is not just about fighting ability," she explained, glad an opportunity appeared this early, "you need to be smart, pay attention to your allies and your enemy, listen, learn. Right, this way." She led them into the weight room off the open training ground where she'd prepared various tests to make sure she had a good picture of what they were capable of. She went over to the largest weight she'd prepared which was intended to be a two-handed lift and simply hefted it over her head with one hand, pleased with the awe that resulted, before placing it back down. "You," she said pointing to one of the men, William, a former farmhand, used to heavy manual labour and strong because of it, not that she would admit having studied them all. "Use two hands," she suggested.

He stepped up and, using the correct technique, lifted it above his head. It was clear this was still within his limits which, unknown to him, impressed his teacher. She then worked her way through the rest of the recruits, starting with lower weights to find their limits when already tiered. With their lifting abilities tested she then moved on to some basic exercises, simply to push them back to exhaustion. By the time their allotted time was over, most were sore and some were already thinking of quitting, exactly as Kjelle had hoped because those with weak wills aren't worth her time. With her students gone, she went back to the office and began writing up what she'd need for tomorrow but would need to take it home as she had to be back for dinner at six.

* * *

"I'm home," she called as she entered to an amazing smell.

"Dinner's almost ready," answered Sapphire.

"You doing okay?" asked Kjelle coming up to hug her from behind, having dumped her bag with her work on the table.

"I'm sore but that was expected."

"How about a massage after dinner?"

"Do you offer this to all your trainees?" joked Sapphire, half turning in the hug to let Kjelle lean down to kiss her.

"Only the ones I love."

"It was so hard being close to you and having to act like a stranger," admitted Sapphire.

"For me too. To make up for it, I won't leave your side tonight."

"Leave my side and set the table," ordered her girlfriend with a giggle. Kjelle pecked her on the cheek and went to do so, moving her bag. "What's in there?"

"I made a start on the training regimes for each of you but I'll need to finish them tonight."

"You're a good person, Kjelle," said Sapphire as she started plating up their dinner, "even if you're trying to scare us all."

Afterwards, the pair stayed at the table for Kjelle to work and Sapphire to read while staying close to her. It took nearly an hour to finish the training regimes for her twenty trainees which still left plenty evening for a very long and loving full body massage with oils.

* * *

The trainees second day went much like the first with Kjelle having them testing their strength while they were fresh and then drilling them through a wide range of exercises for the day. Come the end, she handed out the sheets she'd written with tailored workouts for them to do at home as well as diet advice for those who needed to bulk up. She'd gone back into the office when there was a knock. "Yes…?" she asked, leaving a pause hanging to pretend she couldn't remember the girl's name.

"Chidori," answered her trainee. "But since you put my workout into my hand without asking, you already know that."

"You really do pay attention," commented Kjelle.

"I just want to thank you for this and assure you'll I'll follow it and do my best."

"Good. It looks bad on me if people I trained don't do well." The smile Chidori gave made her realise she'd already seen through her cold front. "Don't tell people I care," she warned.

"Of course. Thanks again, ma'am," she said with a small bow before heading off.

That girl really does pay attention, thought Kjelle. She then took out her notes on each of her trainees and, under suggested class, jotted down 'tactician?'. After her basic training is finished, she'll ask Robin to assess her.

* * *

After five days of drills and a day off, the group handled practise swords for the first time. They were drilled thought the basic form for the morning then set into pairs to duel in the afternoon to see how well they had picked it up. Some were already fairly competent having been trained by a parent or older sibling while some, such as Sapphire, had barely held a sword before. The more experienced ones were left to work themselves while Kjelle focused on correcting the poorer performing trainees. When it came to correcting Sapphire, and physically manhandling her as she had done with the others, Kjelle felt a little awkward and noticed Chidori watching her intently at one point. She was sure that girl would be able to see their true relationship.

The sword training continued over the following days with everyone improving but none more than Sapphire, who Kjelle exclusively referred to as 'Dancer' to avoid the risk of smiling when she said her name. From being one of the worst, she was almost untouchable to all but the two best who had already been good to start with. She explained it to her new friends as swordplay being just another dance. The problem for Kjelle was that she was getting cocky. That would end today.

"Stop," she shouted prompting each pair to quickly disengage. "Dancer," she said pointing her own training sword at her then to the ground a few feet in front of her. As Sapphire, worried, came forward to stand before her teacher, Kjelle took her starting stance, causing even more worry on her lover's face.

Sapphire focused her mind on the steps, ignoring the unwinnable nature of what was coming, and hoped she could at least be fast enough to avoid her girlfriend's strikes and impress her. The opening blows told her Kjelle wasn't hitting as hard as she could, so she started to feel like this could well and she'd look good. After about twenty second of exchanging blows, she was proven wrong when, as she performed the correct swing and step, Kjelle simply blocked her, kicked her hard in the shin then grabbed her arm and pushed her to the ground.

"That," said Kjelle loudly to the other trainees as she couldn't look down because, if Sapphire looked hurt or upset, she wouldn't be able to hide her feeling, "is what overconfidence gets you. She is fast, her footwork is impeccable, but experience means I know where she's going to go and can meet her there. Get up," she ordered to the downed girl, still unable to look at her. "Resume."

As Sapphire limped back to her duelling partner, Kjelle made sure to look elsewhere but, again, caught Chidori watching her. She was sure now that the girl knew her real relationship to Sapphire due to her regular observing of them and that she was bodyguarding Sapphire against advances from their male comrades, likely to save her having to admit to dating her. After what she just did, she hoped they were still dating.

* * *

Going home than night, Kjelle was worried how Sapphire would react to her. "I'm home," she called hesitantly, fearing she might not get a reply.

"Hey," said Sapphire, who'd been standing behind the door waiting for her and bounced up on her good leg to kiss her.

"You okay?" asked her girlfriend with audible worry.

"It hurts but I'll be fine," she assured.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" said Sapphire softly, taking Kjelle's hands and leading her to the sofa. "You were right to do that. I was getting full of myself, thinking because I'm a great dancer and I mastered the steps that I was good at it. I needed to be shown I'm not."

Kjelle looked down at massive bruise on her otherwise flawless skin. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" she asked, feeling she had to do something nice even if Sapphire didn't think she had been wronged.

"Kiss it better?" suggested Sapphire, turning on the sofa and holding her leg in front of Kjelle's lips.

Kjelle held Sapphire by the heel and calf as she planted a series of kisses across the large purple blemish she'd caused. Once the bruise was covered, she began kissing her way up her girlfriend's sexy leg as Sapphire repositioned to let her get all the way up. With a kiss now planted next to her underwear, Kjelle looked up. "How long until dinner is ready?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"That's enough time," said the general, eager to further please her girlfriend.

* * *

Their training with the sword continued for another three days with everyone further improving. During this time, Kjelle, as the unfeeling instructor, asked Sapphire to attempt to dance her comrades while they were duelling. Despite being sure the steps were right, it was clear she couldn't find that mindset that Olivia needed her to as she failed every time. Kjelle arranged for Olivia to attend to observe her protégé to save Sapphire from doubting herself, though even with Olivia's help and encouragement, she still couldn't do it. Her idol reassured her it would just take time and experience.

* * *

On the trainees next day off, Sapphire decided she would go the training ground to work out and to bring a nice lunch as a surprise for Kjelle, who almost never took days off. On arrival, she found her girlfriend in a very intense sparring session with Lucina, both using lances, while Lucy watched on.

"How long have they been going?" she asked the little princess.

"Twelve minutes."

"Who's winning?"

"Kjelle, by six wins to zero. Lucina has been training so hard since she returned but she just can't catch up to Kjelle," observed Lucy. It saddened her to see her big sister suffering like this, but she would always be there to cheer her on and then cheer her up if needed.

Sapphire, watching the two trading blows, had been told of how much Lucina had been training to regain what she had lost when she had been waiting for death in the Feroxi wilderness and that she had managed to reclaim her former prowess. Unfortunately, Kjelle had advanced far beyond that skill level with the years of travelling and training to grow stronger, but Lucina keeps challenging her as the only way to grow is by challenging stronger opponents.

After watching the duel for another five minutes, with Kjelle scoring more lethal hits, had they been fighting for real, and it was clear Lucina was struggling. While their lance work was of equal skill, each able to counter the other, their movement was what differed with Lucina moving considerably more to try and make an opening and to avoid attacks while the static general simply had to ensure she kept facing her opponent and focusing on defence until an opening was made. It was clear this difference in style, and the gap between their physical strength, resulted in Lucina tiring far quicker.

When Sapphire happened to meet Lucina's eyes, she felt as if she could see her mind. It was clear she was almost done, she was desperate to find an opening to reclaim some pride in this duel, to prove her worth after leaving and neglecting herself. As Lucina moved to try the same series she'd used earlier, Sapphire performed the Blaze Dance that Olivia had taught her and, with the final move in her attack pattern, which had failed before, Lucina managed to deflect Kjelle's lance and move around her, thrusting her own spear into her friend's ribs.

"A lethal blow," conceded Kjelle.

"But not due to me," said Lucina looking at the watchers and trying not to look like she was leaning on her spear because she was exhausted and needed the support.

"Did you dance her?" asked Kjelle.

"I tried to."

"You succeeded," confirmed Lucina. "I felt the same surge I have felt from Olivia many times and I felt my strength surge with it."

"I did it?" questioned Sapphire.

"You did it!" cheered Kjelle running to her and meeting her halfway, lifting her up and spinning her round. "You're a dancer."

"I'm already a dancer," protested Sapphire, annoyed her years of dancing didn't seem to count. "A very good one."

"But now you're a dancer by class," clarified Kjelle, planting a kiss on her lips. "You're amazing."

"Yeah I am," boasted Sapphire, "I'll be in history books now."

"You'll need to repeat the results," said Lucy.

"I think I'll be able to," assured Sapphire. "Olivia told me to observe my friends during training, but training can't give the mindset I need to know. I needed to see your desperation," she admitted to Lucina, feeling the princess may not want that to be seen.

"I'm glad I could help you achieve your goal. Now I need to repeat that feat without your assistance," she said, rounding on Kjelle.

"I know you will," assured Kjelle, knowing Lucina's will would eventually overcome anything she was aiming for.

"I brought lunch," said Sapphire in case they started duelling again. "I made a lot so you can join us if you want."

"Come on you two," said Kjelle to the Lucinas in case the elder rejected the offer, "she's a great cook." She led the three around to the castle garden where they sat enjoying the food and the sun for a relaxing half an hour. She hadn't told anyone else about wishing to marry Sapphire, but she wanted her friends to be able to spend more time with her, for her love to feel like one of the group.

* * *

The following day, training resumed with axes for five days, followed by lance training for five days and then Noire taking them for archery training for a final five, with a day off between each. To her annoyance, they lost a day on lances when the training ground was commandeered by Chrom to allow him and his guests to spar but, given they were all highly skilled fighters, she and her trainees were allowed to observe. Afterwards she decided she would have to approach Lord Chrom for permission to duel Queen Charlotte when she had recovered from her fight with Basilio.

The goal of moving the trainees round each weapon was to see which was most suitable for each with their instructors helping them chose a class when their training finished and they would join their units. Some were easy to recommend, such as Sapphire becoming a dancer, William was made to be a knight and Kjelle was pushing Chidori over to Robin, but some would likely reclass to find their ideal. Joining their new unit would also be their first time meeting new healers and mages, who's training is overseen by Lissa and Ricken respectively, so there's always the chance someone will take a liking to healing or magic.

Of the twenty trainees she began with, seventeen survived Kjelle and were distributed around the army's various units. As a dancer, Sapphire was not classed as a normal soldier and would go where she was needed to gain experience in battle dancing before returning to her real job as a dancer. This was to ensure that, should war ever return to Ylisse, she would be prepared to serve her country to her greatest ability if required.

* * *

A month after her trainees had graduated, Kjelle was given the reasonability of dealing with a group of farmhands, reports varying between five and eight men, who had decided thieving paid better. As it should be a very easy task, she asked Sapphire to come with them to witness, though hopefully not experience, real combat while performing her supporting role as a dancer. Chidori was also assigned to them by Robin, as she had been to many active missions, to observe Kjelle's battlefield command as part of her studies to become a tactician.

After a day's march to where they were known to be operating, the unit's assassin was sent ahead to scout the area and located six men at a ruined farmhouse adjacent to a copse surrounding a spring. There weren't any other residences nearby as the area was mostly sparse grassland unsuitable for crops, so the group had likely stopped there to rest and replenish their water before moving on to more targets. To avoid giving them warning, Kjelle had her unit circle around to approach the house from behind the copse and hopefully catch them unawares.

With her unit in position, Kjelle gave the signal to charge, half going left and half going right, to catch the oblivious thieves in a pincer attack. It took very little effort to take down the five men, it was over in seconds with no need of their dancer, but the known sixth wasn't with them. As two checked the ruined house, Kjelle would take another three to check the copses but, as she turned, she saw him in the treeline with an arrow knocked. Time seemed to slow down as she saw he was aiming at Sapphire.

"Archer!" she yelled but the arrow was airborne, Sapphire only just turning to see what was happening.

For the first time, Kjelle, the unflappable general, made a battlefield decision based entirely on emotion. She should have targeted the enemy, trusting her ally would be able to evade but all she could think about was taking the blow instead. She ran to her love, knowing there was no hope of beating the arrow there even though she was only a few steps away, no hope of taking it for her but she had to try, she had to. Before she'd made it halfway, Sapphire stepped aside, the arrow missing her by inches, as she began her dance. Kjelle felt the familiar surge they'd all felt from Olivia and pivoted round to target the archer who abandoned knocking another arrow as he saw her and turned to flee, only managing a few steps before a javelin pierced clean though his stomach.

"Well done," said Kjelle turning back to Sapphire having scanned the thin treeline for any more enemies. She saw her girlfriend standing rooted to the spot, trembling, her beautiful blue eyes wide in fear. "Sapphire?" she questioned then darted forward to embrace her as it was clear she was descending into shock. "You're alright," she said softly, stroking her hair. "Everything's over now, you're safe."

"I felt the wind," croaked Sapphire, her voice too tight to speak normally.

"Look at me," asked Kjelle as she pushed her terrified girlfriend off her. "Look at me," she ordered more harshly which was obeyed. "I'm here," she said, leaning in to rest her forehead against hers. "Breathe," said Kjelle, taking a deep breath in to start her off.

Feeling her girlfriend's skin against hers, as opposed to her bulky armour, Sapphire took a few deep breaths in time with Kjelle's and tried to steady herself. "Thank you," she said, her voice clear again, as she reached up to stroke her cheek.

"You okay?" asked Kjelle standing up.

"I will be," confirmed Sapphire.

Kjelle turned to the rest of the squad, both veterans and trainees, who were watching with interest. "You all know we're dating, right?" There was a chorus of confirmation.

"How long did you know?" she asked, pointing to Chidori.

"Third day of training," admitted the trainee tactician. "I didn't tell anyone else though."

"Well, no more hiding it. I love this woman," she proudly declared to some cheers from the crowd and some joking applause. "But we've still work do, so focus."

The unit resumed their scouring of the nearby area in case there were any stragglers, working in pairs with Kjelle keeping Sapphire within an arm's reach, something her still scared girlfriend was glad of.

* * *

Arriving home late the next day, Kjelle was glad of some alone time with her girlfriend. Since her near miss, she'd been more reserved and was clearly still going through some pain, something which she hoped she could help with, now they were alone.

"Anything you want to do?" asked Kjelle as she locked the door behind them but turned to see Sapphire down on one knee.

"Marry me?"

"Sapphire, you know I want to but if this-"

"I've thought about this," Sapphire cut in, "I'm not just doing this out of fear. I know we're both at risk while we're doing this and you're going to be risking your life for decades to come. I want to live a long and happy life with you, but if the worst happens, I want us to have stood before the world and declared how much we love each other. Please be my wife."

"Stay there," ordered Kjelle and ran through to their bedroom, returning moments later with a small box. "Will you wear my mother's ring?"

"Yes," answered Sapphire, now tearing up.

Kjelle looked at the ring for a second, remembering the last time she saw her mother and knowing she would want this. She slipped it onto Sapphire's ring finger and then pulled her up to kiss her. "From my old family, to my new," she whispered.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kjelle and Sapphire were married. There was quite a few in attendance, many of Sapphire's dancer friends, including Olivia, several of her fellow trainees who she'd grown close to and, of course, all the time travellers and many of the Shepherds, including Severa and Laslow with their invitation sent via Cordelia's memory, all were excited to witness the impending union. It was a rare sight for the time travellers to see Kjelle looking handsome in a crisp suit and an even rarer one to see tears streaming down her cheeks when Sapphire appeared in her dress. In her defence, she looked radiant with her near-white hair held back by a dark red headband, matching dark red lips and a snow white, knee length halter dress and white heels with the prominent blue sapphire on her ring finger.

At the reception afterwards, with many, many congratulations given to them, little Kjelle, who had been persuaded to wear a cute dress for her role as flower girl, approached her older self and her new sister.

"Does this mean I have to marry a girl?" she asked.

"You can marry whoever you want," assured the elder Kjelle.

"But you like girls so that means I like girls too."

"You don't have to follow me but we'll both support whoever you love, right?"

"Of course," assured Sapphire to her little sister, "so long as they're good enough for you."

"I kissed Severa."

Both women looked on, stunned for a few seconds. "Did you like it?" asked Kjelle, knowing she had certainly liked her Severa so it stood to reason her younger self would like her own Severa.

"Kissing's weird," admitted little Kjelle.

"You are still young," said Sapphire, rather pleased she hadn't like it.

"And you'll have competition for her," pointed out her elder self. If their generation was reflected, both Lucy and Inigo were going to be interested in Severa.

"Then I'll just have to find a prettier wife," declared Kjelle, pointing accusingly at her new sister. "Somehow," she added, unsure how a girl could be prettier.

"I look forward to meeting her," said Kjelle. "How about we join our family?" she suggested to the pair, pointing over to where her and Sapphire's parents were talking while her little brothers were attempting to subtly steal food from a free buffet. With all her time displaced friends around her as well as her extended family, she gave a quick thank you to Naga. There had been a lot of suffering, but this was worth it.


	21. Chapter 21 – Diplomatic Relations

After her divorce and her subsequent identity crisis, Camilla had worked her way through to what it was she truly desired in life. She realised now that a retired life with her family wasn't what she wanted, especially now she no longer had a husband and her daughters often weren't with her. Eventually she decided a diplomatic role would suit her, one that would enable her to travel and meet people, existing friends and new faces, to be able to help her country forge alliances by communication rather than by war, as she'd been raised to believe. She had talked this through with Xander and he agreed she would perform well in an ambassadorial role that would involve her travelling with diplomatic teams to visit existing and prospective allies.

While Nohr's relationship was good with both Hoshido and Valla, there were other countries in their own realm that Xander wished to improve relationships with to help ward against any future tensions. As well as those nearby, there was also the matter of their inter-realm relations with Ylisse. After Corrin's first visit there, almost a year ago now, she had made sure to bring her two eldest brothers on subsequent visits to ensure her neighbours built positive relations in the outrealm as well. While inter-realm trading had been decided against to ensure the doorway between them did not become common knowledge, they had recently signed a mutual defence treaty, as had Hoshido and Valla, binding them to come to the other's aid if it's ever asked for. With the treaties signed, Exalt Chrom had shared this development with the rulers of Ylisse's allies, Regna Ferox to the north, Plegia to the west as well as the Duchy of Rosanne across the sea on the continent of Valm, with the three wanting at least an introduction to these unknown allies.

To this end, an informal meeting between the six countries had been arranged. The rulers of Hoshido, Nohr and Valla were attending along with those who would be leading the relationships between them and Ylisse. For Nohr, Camilla had been appointed to fulfil the role of ambassador with Severa as her advisor due to her knowledge of Ylisse and its allies. For Hoshido, Caeldori, who's knowledge of their ally was unparalleled, would be leading their diplomatic efforts and taking her first key role in her country's political circles. For Valla, Rhajat had been mildly cajoled by her wife into leading their efforts due to her familiarity with the realm, though she would only be leading rather than taking part directly in negotiations.

Using Cordelia and Tharja's memories as a messenger service, though having to rely on normal messengers for the replies, Chrom arranged a date the next month for his allies to meet, as well as suggesting the outrealm countries arrive the day before so he can give them a briefing on those they would be meeting.

Come the scheduled date, the diplomatic contingents assembled in Fort Corrin, spending a little time catching up with each other and Lilith. From Hoshido there was Ryoma and his retainers along with Caeldori and her retainer, the Nohrian delegation of Xander and his retainers, Charlotte and Camilla with her daughters and her advisor, and the Vallan contingent, consisting of Corrin with her wife and daughter and Kaze. Corrin had tried to persuade Azura to come too but her cousin had sullenly refused. She was starting to worry about her as she didn't seem to be interested in anything these days, she hadn't heard her sing in months.

After a while, the group made their way to the doorway and on to Ylisstol where they were greeted at the castle gates by Exalt Chrom and Queen Sumia. With their mounts taken to the castle stables, the delegations were shown into the castle to rest and settle in with the briefing planned for the afternoon, after lunch. Having caught up with Chrom and chatted with Sumia and Cordelia, who she now considered close friends, Camilla left to check on her wyvern before lunch.

Having ensure her mount had plenty food and water and gave her a nice long scratch along her neck, she was about to leave when she heard a grumble from what could only be another wyvern. The stables in Ylisse on any of her visits so far had been exclusively pegasi so she was keen to see a wyvern from this realm. She found it near the other end of the stables, busy eating.

"Oh, you are beautiful," she cooed, prompting the wyvern, a female by the looks of her, to look up and growl before returning to her meal.

"Isn't she?" came a voice from behind her.

Camilla turned to the source and found herself mildly startled by the rose-haired beauty in front of her carrying a bucket of water. She took a second to take in the beautiful, almost ornate, armour and the adorable headpiece replicating a wyvern's wings. "Is she yours?" she asked, realising she needed to say something.

"She is. Could you open the door?"

"Oh, of course," she said instantly, moving to open the stable door, allowing the rider to enter and leave the water which the wyvern immediately moved to, dropping her meat.

"Is that better, Minerva-kins?" cooed the rider, closing the door before leaning on it to watch her drink.

With her waist-length hair falling to her side, Camilla was mildly distracted by the reveal that her beautiful armour was backless. "Minerva-kins?" she questioned.

"Well, her name is Minerva after the legendary Red Dragoon, a wyvern knight of old, but she's so cute I call her Minerva-kins."

"Like wyvern, like rider," observed Camilla, still looking at the exposed back and wondering when she started thinking backs could be sexy. This caused the rider to look round at her and hold her gaze before smiling at her.

"I'm Cherche," she said, holding out her hand.

"Camilla, a pleasure to meet you." As the two shook hands and exchanged what Camilla hoped were flirty smiles, she heard a growl and darted back as Minerva lunged over the stable door aiming to bite her. "Bad girl," she admonished, grabbing her by the snout and forcing her head down onto the door, seemingly startling the wyvern.

"My apologies, she's very possessive of me," explained Cherche, stroking Minerva's head to calm her down. "Shush, now."

"Not a problem, I assure you."

"You handled her expertly, I assume you're a wyvern rider?"

"Malig knight," corrected Camilla before remembering that class didn't exist here. "Yes, I am," she simplified.

"Malig knight?"

"It's a class from my homeland," explained Camilla. "We ride wyverns and wield axes and magic."

"Ah, you must be Lady Camilla from Nohr."

"I am, though there's no need for 'Lady'," she assured.

"Have you flown here today? I would love to see a wyvern from another realm."

"Of course, she's down here." As she turned to lead the way, Cherche drew level and Camilla couldn't help eyeing the beautiful armour and the body which it adorned. "I assume you must be an acquaintance of Lord Chrom?"

"I am. We fought together during the war, though I'm now here in a diplomatic capacity representing the Duchy of Rosanne at tomorrow's meeting."

"How wonderful, hopefully that means we'll be seeing more of each other in the future. I'll be Nohr's ambassador for future relations," she explained.

"I'm glad there's a kindred spirit amongst us."

"Here she is," said Camilla, leaning on the stable door.

"Is… is that normal?" asked Cherche seeing the deathly looking scale colour and the glowing eyes.

"For a malig knight. The class rides undead wyverns."

"Do you have to kill them first?" questioned Cherche, appalled at the thought.

"No, no," assure Camilla. "She was my mount when I was a child and when I promoted, I resurrected her. It must have been a shock for her," she chuckled. "I was still wearing Beruka's armour when she died. Oh, she's my retainer, petit in every way. Then she was resurrected and I'm this," she finished, gesturing to her body, very happy Cherche took some time to admire it. She really wanted to ask her out and couldn't see a ring, but she didn't feel she should just come out with it. "I would love to see in you combat," she asked. "The different styles used between realms is fascinating."

"Gladly, though perhaps you could treat me to dinner as compensation?" suggested Cherche, running her hand up Camilla's arm.

"Do you mean as a date?" she asked for clarification then felt the need to explain her sudden lack of confidence. "I'm sorry, I've recently divorced due to many reasons but one was because we liked the same things," she said, gesturing to Cherche's body, "and I've found I'm off-putting to women and…" she trailed off seeing Cherche smiling.

"I mean as a date," she clarified. "And don't worry, I know about the doubt that can plague you after a divorce. My husband and I split a few years ago."

"Amicable?"

"Almost. Do you know when you love someone and think that your love alone can help them improve but it can't?" Camilla nodded. "My husband is a good man but… it just didn't work. Gerome told us afterwards we separated in his timeline too but he hoped we might be able to work in this one."

"Enough talk of the past, I think," suggested Camilla, "perhaps we just look forward to tonight?"

"Very good. Shall we meet in the town square at seven o'clock?"

"Are you not staying in the castle?"

"I am, though I'd rather avoid servants gossiping, especially if we are representatives of different countries. That might cause feelings of favouritism."

"A fair point," chuckled Camilla. "Lunch is being served soon, I assume you'll joining us?"

"It would be rude to turn down your invitation. Let me see to Minerva-kins and I'll meet you inside. Bye sweetie," she said, leaning over the stable door and waving goodbye to the undead wyvern.

"See you shortly," said Camilla, hoping she might get a 'sweetie' too.

"We'll see how the date goes before your get one." With a last exchange of smiles, she turned back for Minerva.

Camilla gave her mount a little wave too before heading back into the castle, wondering whether they were going somewhere casual tonight or if she needed to dress up. Before she could have a look through the outfits she'd brought, there was lunch and then the briefing on who they would be meeting tomorrow, though she paid particular attention to the history of the Duchy of Rosanne. Afterwards, she and Cherche sparred for a little while, observing each other's techniques in ground and aerial combat and trying not to be overtly flirty when they were so visible.

* * *

Come the evening, Camilla had settled on a cute, pale red dress that was fairly conservative, showing only a little cleavage, with flats as she didn't want to be even taller than date, though Cherche was only a few inches shorter than her. As agreed, she left alone, having told no one but Severa she had a date, and made her way to the town square, getting out of the castle without too much attention. Arriving in the square she spotted her date across the way, wearing a gorgeous purple dress and kitten heels, her rose-coloured hair swaying gently in the breeze.

"You look so beautiful," complimented Camilla as she approached. "Sorry if I made you wait."

Cherche, her thoughts a little lost as she had watched her date approach, hips swaying and her chest bouncing a little with each step, pulled her eyes away from the cleavage before her. "Thank you, you look magnificent." She felt her hand reaching out to her and swiftly redirected it to stroke her arm instead of her chest. "And I haven't been here long. This way," she said cheerfully, hooking her arm around Camilla's and leading her to the restaurant.

"Is it a favourite?" asked Camilla, very conscious her arm was pressing against Cherche's beautiful, pert chest.

"I've been there a couple of times," explained Cherche, "but I'm usually only in Ylisstol on official business so Lord Chrom provides meals in the castle. It's nice to go out with someone." She pressed herself onto Camilla's arm a little more and saw her date smile.

"I assure you, it's my pleasure to accompany you," purred Camilla, now thinking Cherche wanted their first date to end in bed.

It took only a minute to reach the restaurant and the two ladies were seated by the window, overlooking the street and the comings and goings of the people. Looking over the menu, both women purposely ordered light meals in anticipation of an energetic evening to come. They were there for almost three hours talking about all aspects of their lives, their families, their countries, their love of wyverns, their ex-husbands and their acceptance of their bi-sexuality, Camilla having always known and Cherche finding out when a woman picked her up when she was trying to move on from her divorce. As they talked, the flirty smiles were accompanied by light touches and then some footsie, going as far as Cherche having her foot beneath Camilla's skirt, though not much further up then her knee.

"It's been a while since I've been on a real date," said Camilla as she left arm-in-arm with her date, "let alone such an enjoyable evening."

"I… I've booked a room at an inn," admitted Cherche, fearing she was being presumptuous.

"Have you?" questioned Camilla before realising Cherche wouldn't want to be seen to spend the night together with her in the castle. "I haven't seen the inside of an inn in this realm, care to show me?"

"To be clear," she began, "if you come back with me, I expect sex."

Camilla spun her round and planted a lingering kiss on her lips. "What a coincidence," she whispered when they parted.

Cherche pounced on her for another kiss, using a little tongue this time. "This way," she said, her excitement clear in her voice.

"I wanted you the moment I saw you," admitted Camilla as the two walked swiftly to the inn.

"I first saw you in profile leaning on Minerva-kins stable door," reminded Cherche. "I was instantly wet," she confessed. "I knew I had to have sex with you or I'd always regret it."

"Are you a breast, ass or leg girl?"

"I'm an everything girl."

"Same with me, how could I pick a feature of someone I like?"

"Where would you start on me?" asked Cherche.

"Your lips, caressing down your back to grab your gorgeous ass, lifting your dress…"

"We're here," said Cherche, relieved she was going to get release shortly. Controlling her breathing, she went to the reception to get her key and the two then made their way up the stairs, looking like perfectly respectable women until the door closed behind them.

The moment the key had turned, Camilla pulled Cherche into her, lips locked and tongues writhing as she kept her promise, her hands stroking down her partners back and grabbing her firm ass. In turn, Cherche grabbed the hem of Camilla's dress and pulled it up, breaking the kiss as she pulled it over her head, leaving her in an alluring set of black lingerie. As she set about swiftly removing that too, Camilla leapt for her lips again, craving the warmth and taste.

With her date now fully undressed, Cherche pushed her away a little, prompting her to step out of her panties, so she could admire the goddess she was about to fuck. "You are perfection," she said, her voice tight with excitement. As Camilla posed for her, showing off everything, she couldn't help but rub herself through her dress.

"What do you want first?" asked Camilla, currently standing with her back to her date and her legs spread, looking over her shoulder to see the reaction which was to pull her dress over her head, revealing matching purple lingerie.

"Everything." She strode forward, grabbing one butt cheek, reaching round to grab a breast and kissing the shoulder before her.

"Well, someone needs it," chuckled Camilla as her date made out with her shoulder. Grabbing the arm that was grasping her chest and reaching behind her to grab Cherche's thigh with her other hand, she leaned forward and lifted her horny date off the floor causing her to laugh. She took the few steps to the bed and rolled her off to more laughter as she bounced to a stop. Camilla took a few moments to admire the muscular body laid out in front of her before mounting her, lips meeting once more as she reached beneath her to unhook her bra.

Cherche, enveloped by the warmth of the massive body above her, the purple waterfall blocking off her vision of anything but Camilla's face as her hands wandered over every inch she could reach. As well as the solid muscle, the weight of her date's chest pressing down on her own was astonishing, being on the bottom wasn't the best for worshiping her chest but she slipped a hand between Camilla's and her own, grasping the best tits she'd ever seen, never mind felt. At a groan from Camilla, she slid her free hand down, over those wonderful abs and between her legs, finding her pussy was already dripping, a finger easily slipping in.

Camilla groaned as her body tensed, forcing her to move up a little as that first, glorious shudder of pleasure ran through her. With space now presented to her, Cherche pushed herself down the bed a little to draw level with those hanging masses and latched on to her left nipple, causing an even deeper groan. As she flicked the hard nipple with her tongue, Camilla gasped and her dripping slit clenched around the invading finger. It seemed that there was a lot of fun to be gained from some nipple worship tonight. She pinched the so-far neglected nipple and got another gasp and clench and, as she flicked and pinched simultaneously, Camilla let out an adorable, lust-soaked squeal.

With this weakness found, Cherche pressed on, tormenting her date's nipples as she slipped a second then a third finger inside her slit. It took little time for Camilla to be moaning with every breath. Cherche opened her eyes, having closed them to better focus on the magnificent soft flesh before her, and saw Camilla above her, her tongue lolling as she rocking back and forth at each thurst, her eyes not entirely focused on anything. As she pinched her right nipple, she moved up a step and bit her left causing a yelp which, with the addition of force to her fingering, moved on to orgasmic moans as the giant body above her collapsed on to her, shaking as her orgasm seized her, her breathing wild, her slit pulsing as if trying to pull those three wonderful digits even deeper.

Pinned beneath the shuddering giant, and in particular, smothered by her huge, soft breast, Cherche was in heaven. She happily suckled as she repeatedly inhaled through her nose to take in the wonderful scent of sex and sweat. She gave Camilla a little time to come down before rolling her off, causing a very contented chuckle.

"You are very good," purred Camilla as Cherche climbed on top of her straddling her waist and licking her cum-soaked hand clean.

"And I think I've found a weakness," observed the rose-haired beauty as she pinched her left nipple, making Camilla groan again as her back arched. "Hope I wasn't too rough for you?"

"Not at all," assured Camilla. "Do what you please to them, just don't leave a scar."

At the mention of the word, Cherche couldn't help but glance down at the scars covering Camilla's body. She'd certainly seen a lot of combat but the wounds only made her hotter. She bent down and scooped up the two magnificent mounds of flesh and squeezed them together, moving back and forth between each rock-hard nipple in a flurry of kisses.

Camilla let out a long moan but felt she was in danger of slipping into a state of bliss if this kept up where she wouldn't be able to reciprocate. To stop it, she reached down, running her hand up Cherche's leg and up between her lips, successfully stopping the onslaught. "Someone needs some attention," she commented as she brought her sodden fingers to her lips. "Mmm, delicious. May I have some more?" she pleaded with every ounce of desire she could put into her words.

With a lusty grin, Cherche immediately moved up over her and was about to take her seat before realising the view would be far better if she turned round. As soon as she had, Camilla pulled her down and she gasped as an eager tongue invaded her. With the invading muscle, hands caressing over her legs, her stomach, up her back and running through her hair combined with the view of the curvy, muscular and scarred body before her, she couldn't believe she'd bedded someone so perfect.

Just as that though entered her mind, a bolt of pleasure shot through her as Camilla pressed a finger onto her clit and her head jerked back. As that stimulation changed to a rabid rubbing, her whole body jerked forwards and she had to support herself with her arms as a very contented groan issued forth. With a few calming breaths, she regained enough control sit up again, allowing to explore Camilla's torso. Her hands slid down her date's stomach, her fingertips tracing over her abs and running along the scars they passed, feeling the change in texture from skin to scar tissue. With her control slipping as Camilla continue to devour her, she reached down, stroking her legs and finding a scar on the front of her thigh that was clearly from a penetrating wound. Her body jerked as another yelp escaped her causing her grab Camilla's legs for support and she felt scar tissue beneath her little finger too. She traced its length and realised it matched the scar on the front, suggested a blade had gone clean through her leg. She'd always found scars to be sexy but realised Camilla may not want so much attention on her wounds as she jerked her leg to move her fingers away from them. Instead, she sat back up, grasping Camilla's chest for support and let herself be overwhelmed by the pleasure from below. Seconds after giving in, her body convulsed as fire flared up from her dripping slit.

Camilla gleefully lapped up every drop of the delicious cum from her date as Cherche's hips rocked above her and her grip on her chest tightened even more. Her highly erotic moans grew louder, no doubt their neighbours could hear, until a final, huge grunt as the pleasure that had been commanding her body receded and she slumped down.

Gasping for breath, Cherche pushed herself backwards to get off of Camilla's face and sat just above her head. As well as the devious smile from Camilla looking up at her as she licked her lips, she saw two red handprints on her chest. "I might... have been too rough," she said, pointing to the evidence.

Camilla looked down and saw what she was referring to. "I'll wear them as a badge of honour," she declared. She then rolled over and got up to kneel in front of her panting date and slipped her tongue into her open mouth. A very slopping make out session then began with Cherche still gasping for air as the two swapped tongues.

After having recovered enough air to continue, Cherche pinched Camilla's left nipple and then rolled it between her fingers causing Camilla to pause. That opening let her push the giant back onto the bed and she began her assault on her chest again, loving that the warrior immediately became so docile and could only lie there, gasping and moaning.

After a little on top, Cherche repositioned so she was lying half on top and half on her side so she could slip a leg beneath Camilla's so, with the other over the top, she could hump her thigh. As she changed position, she also changed targets and abandoned the left nipple to slip three fingers into her date's sodden cunt, though she kept up the oral assault on the right nipple.

Camilla, already so lost in pleasure, felt her mind being pushed out even more as the fingers entered her body, every cell felt like it was tingling with the beginnings of orgasmic bliss. All her body could sense was the beautiful, teasing wetness of Cherche's lips and tongue, the warmth of her body lying alongside her, the three wonderful digits within her and the legs clamped around hers with the wonderful wetness rubbing against her as the scent of sex and cum filled her world. Neither she nor Cherche knew when her orgasm began, but she was lost in it for a considerable while.

When she finally became aware she had been lost, her body was still shivering with pleasure and her breathing was shallow. "I... Did I..." she panted.

"I think you were in a sex coma," said Cherche, letting go of that delicious nipple for the first time in what might have been as long as ten minutes. She kept fingering her though, there was no way she was letting this end yet.

"Sorry," said Camilla softly as she tried to move but her body refused. It just kept shivering with delight. As Cherche kissed her nipple, the desire to move evaporated and her eyes closed in bliss.

"Don't worry," purred Cherche. "I've thoroughly enjoyed myself. Seeing you so helpless and whimpering is adorable and I've came twice. You're leg and the sheets are may be very wet."

"Whimpering?" questioned Camilla, uncertain if that was a compliment.

"Tiny little moans," clarified Cherche, seeing what the princess thought. She kissed her nipple again and any problems faded immediately.

Camilla couldn't think straight, she should say some words or do something for her date but there were no orders to be given to her body which wouldn't have been able to comply anyway. As gently caresses from the three fingers inside her and further kisses to her lucky nipple washed those few thoughts away, she drifted off into bliss again.

The next thing she knew, it was pitch black and, despite the warmth of Cherche still next to her in the last position she could remember, she was cold. As she went to move she woke Cherche who immediately went to make out with her. Camilla insisted they should get under the blankets before warming each other up.

* * *

As dawn woke them the next day, there was another repeat of the previous night's activities. Afterwards, as both women lay feeling the effort from last night and this morning, Camilla reached over and took Cherche's hand.

"You know, Severa will be spending some time with her family tomorrow so I was thinking we could have a second date? Maybe fly out somewhere?"

"I like you too," admitted Cherche, "but I have given this some thought. We are from different realms and even here, there would be an ocean between us."

Realisation hit Camilla. "We'll very rarely see each other."

"Exactly. I'm rarely in Ylisse and I presume the same is true of you?"

"It is. An occasional visit with Severa to see her family and perhaps a few per year in my role as ambassador."

"And neither of us is likely to leave our roles for our respective countries to move so far away in the hope a relationship might work out."

Both lay in silence for a while.

"Well, even if we can't properly date, we could still go for a flight somewhere tomorrow and have sex when we're there? And indeed any other time we happen to meet."

"It would be a shame to only have this body for one night," said Cherche as she rolled over, grasping Camilla's left breast as she leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

After a brief make out session, the two decided they should return to the castle to reduce the chances of people finding them missing and concluding what they'd done when they both return wearing the same outfit they'd left in.

Camilla left first, leaving Cherche to check out, and went on ahead, hoping there wouldn't be too many servants active this early. Thankfully, she made it back to her room with only the gate guards and a few servants seeing her. She stripped off and put on her bathrobe and went to find someone to request a bath be drawn for her as she wanted to soak her muscles and, reluctantly, wash the scent of sex off.

Freshly washed to the point even Velouria couldn't pick up Cherche's scent on her, she donned her armour and went for breakfast, finding her daughters already there. Sadly, but understandably, Severa had stayed the night with her parents which meant she didn't have anyone to talk to about last night, though she would later spill everything to her trusted retainer, gushing about how amazing it was.

Not long after breakfast, she was wondering what to do with herself when Sumia came up to her clearly trying not to smile.

"What's with that look?" she questioned.

"Oh nothing," replied Sumia, unconvincingly, "just curious if something interesting happened to someone last night…"

Camilla just smiled at her.

"How was your date with Cherche? How was the sex?"

"I take it you saw us returning this morning?"

"I saw you both leaving last night," clarified Sumia. "Two women I know are bi, both dressed to impress who have a lot in common and clearly had dates last night. It just makes sense it was together and then I saw Cherche this morning in the same dress."

Throughout her explanation, she was so excited Camilla had to give in and give her the gossip. "Yes, we went out," she admitted. "I enjoyed every minute with her, thought we are both a little sore after such an energetic night."

"What did you do?" questioned Sumia earnestly.

"You seem awfully keen on the explicate details, Queen Sumia," teased Camilla. "More so than for mere gossip."

"Truthfully, I have always wondered what it's like with another woman," admitted the queen.

"You're bi?"

"Bi-curious, I think. I had a little crush on Sully for a while when I was younger. She's just so handsome and she looks so good in men's clothing."

"Ah, you like the butch lesbians," teased Camilla.

"The what?"

"Well, in my world certainly, we call masculine looking lesbians butch and the feminine ones lipsticks. You would be the lipstick half of a couple with Sully's butch."

"Like Sapphire is with Kjelle."

"Though of course a lipstick can like other lipsticks, Soleil is cute and feminine but likes cute and feminine."

"Of course," agreed Sumia. She'd never explored these kinds of things before and, as Ylisse has never had any problem with acceptance, she'd never had to learn. "Hey, wait, this was supposed to be about you and Cherche."

Camilla chuckled, her plan to distract her friend had failed. "What do you want to know?"

"Are you dating?"

"Honestly, I really like her and I would like to see what a relationship between is would bring."

"But?" questioned Sumia, seeing it coming.

"But we are separated by a realm and an ocean. That is a very long-distance relationship, so we've decided not to pursue one."

"But you would be so good together," insisted Sumia.

"But we'll have to settle for having amazing sex on the rare occasions we see each other."

Seeing that Camilla was clearly unhappy with that but understanding the reasons behind their decision, she realised she would have to accept it. "Have you any plans before this afternoons meeting?"

"I'm going to catch up with my girls and spend the morning with them. Don't worry, I have enough to distract me."

"Alright, just know I'm happy to talk if you need someone."

"You're a good friend, Sumia," said Camilla, pulling her in for a hug.

* * *

Leaving Sumia, who no doubt went off to find Cherche, Camilla caught up with her daughters and spent an hour with them before Nowi came to take them and Kana away for the day as they wouldn't want to be involved in the meeting this afternoon. Come mid-morning, she was now relaxing in the gardens with Corrin, Rhajat, Severa and Sumia when she saw a grey pegasus circle the castle and make its way down behind it to the stables. Dark fliers intrigued her as, with the malig knight class absent in this realm, it was the closest to her own class and it seemed to be a very rare choice as only Cordelia and a few girls under her command used it. As such, she was keen to see who this new dark flier was.

"I think I shall check on my wyvern," she announced. "If you'll excuse me ladies."

She made her way to the stables, walking swiftly in case the rider would just leave their mount with a stable hand and leave. Upon entering, she spotted a woman sorting the tack as her grey pegasus watched her over the stable door. Her outfit left Camilla in a bit if a daze due to how little of it there was. Her skin-tight dress had cleavage to her waist, her large, firm breasts lucky to still have their nipples covered, the very short, very tight skirt showed a fantastic ass and her stockings and heels enhanced her already great legs. Her long silver hair stood out against her dark skin, the dark clothing and the black feathered collar, as did the tattoos on her chest and face.

"Can I help you?" asked the vision of arousal.

"My apologies, I did not want to interrupt you," began Camilla. "I saw you coming in and I'm intrigued by the dark fliers of this realm, so I came to meet you."

"I assume you must be from the delegation from Nohr?"

"I am. Camilla," she said, holding out her hand and making sure to only look the woman in the eyes.

"Aversa, ruler of Plegia," came the response. Aversa, for her part, was impressed by the beauty before her. It was rare to meet someone as tall and as a curvy as herself, even a little bigger in the bust. It was also rare to meet someone with those qualities who was also so broad shouldered and muscular, it was clear the woman before her would be a formidable melee fighter.

"Ah, I should have guessed, Lord Chrom did say you can't be missed." At this, she allowed herself to look down the bare chest before her. "Your outfit is spectacular."

"It is a painful reminder," clarified Aversa, "of a time where I was used, my body a weapon as much as my magic."

"You don't like it?"

"In truth, I am too old for such an outfit, my looks have long faded," lamented the dark flier before finding it odd she was being so open to a stranger.

"Nonsense," chastised Camilla, "you're magnificent."

Aversa took a long, hard look into the younger woman's eyes and saw only sincerity. "Nice of you to say so. How old do you think I am?" she asked to see what a stranger with no knowledge of her would think.

"Late twenties, I'd say," guessed Camilla, she couldn't much older than herself, surely.

"Such honeyed words," purred Aversa, placing a finger beneath Camilla's chin and gently pulling her forwards to see if she would let her. In fact, Camilla stepped into her and she felt fingers on her waist. "Get off," she barked, batting the hands away, "I am not some cheap whore."

Camilla stood with her hands raised as Aversa retreated a couple of steps. "My apologies," she began dryly, "I mistook that for flirting."

Aversa exhaled as she realised she'd overreacted. "I'm sorry, we were and I did touch you first."

"Not a problem," assured Camilla sensing Aversa had problems with getting close to people.

"I hate people thinking my outfit and my past are an invitation," confessed Aversa. "No doubt you suffer from unwanted attention with your armour?"

"I do, and there are some who feel it's an invitation, though they soon learn otherwise. Might I treat you to dinner tonight?" she asked.

"I don't date," stated Aversa.

"Merely as friends," clarified Camilla, "I feel we would get on well."

"I don't allow myself to get close to anyone," explained the dark flier, feeling she can open up to Camilla as, via Chrom, she knew she had suffered too, "I can't trust my own feelings. I was brainwashed for many years and used as a tool, I slept with many men and women supposedly for the sake of my country. Since I was freed, I have hated all that I did, and I cannot trust myself when it comes to my emotions. I tried to live a normal life but that doubt destroyed it and I went back to the only thing I knew, controlling a country. Reforming it is my penance,"

"Nonsense. If you're worrying about hurting other people or yourself, that's just being human."

"Still, I-"

"Mom!" came a yell from the down the stables, causing some spooking. "Found you!" called Selkie as she bounded up to her mom and her mom's new friend.

Aversa watched the girl with fox-like ears bound up to and past her mother, stopping only half a pace away from her and intently examining her chest. The only reason she did not push the strange girl away was that she was curious about those ears and the tail swishing from side to side. The girl then looked up from her chest and examined her face for a few seconds before breaking out into a glowing smile.

"I love your tattoos," gushed Selkie.

This unexpected turn caused Aversa to laugh for the first time in a long time. "Most don't even see them beyond the cleavage."

"That was quite rude," chastised Camilla.

"Sorry I got so close," apologised Selkie instantly, "they just look so cool and fierce! I bet they help you scare your prey."

"That's alright, little one. Since you've had a look at me, may I touch your ears?" she asked, giving in to her curiosity and finding them offered immediately. "They're the silkiest thing I've ever felt," she observed, running her fingers through such wonderful hair, or maybe fur.

"Well that's good, 'cos my name's Selkie."

"Aversa." She found herself smiling at the girl, her innocent joy seemingly infectious.

"Can I have tattoos?" she asked her mom.

"You'd have to ask Velouria and your own parents." Seeing Aversa questioning that statement as Selkie had called her mom, she clarified, "I'm her mother-in-law."

"Ugh, you didn't have to run," complained a voice from behind them.

"This is my wife Velouria," said Selkie turning to her approaching wife.

"Wife," said Aversa, more from surprise than anything else. She also noticed the wife had animalistic ears and tail as well.

"This is Aversa," said Selkie to her wife, "she's mom's new friend."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Velouria with a small bow.

"We've only just met," explained Camilla to make sure Velouria knew that and so Aversa didn't feel pressured.

"Wanna play with us?" asked Selkie.

"I don't play," stated Aversa. "Although, perhaps we could go to dinner tonight?" she suggested with an eye to Camilla. "You intrigue me."

"Sounds good. Girls?"

"Yes," said Selkie immediately.

"Alright."

"Excellent. A first step," she said to Aversa who nodded in return. "Now, why are you girls here? I thought you'd left with Nowi."

"We're going to the river and we may be away for a while so I didn't want you to worry," explained Velouria.

"An all-day trip? Well, take a big picnic with you and make sure you stay vigilant. And look after Kana."

"Both Nahs are coming so we won't be going anywhere dangerous."

"Good. Shall we say eight o'clock for dinner?"

"Very well," agreed Aversa.

"I'll make sure we're back for then," said Velouria.

"Alright, have fun my girls," said Camilla hugging Velouria then Selkie.

"Bye mom."

"Have fun with your meeting," said Selkie as she and Velouria turned to leave. "Make lots of friends."

"I will," chuckled Camilla as Selkie nearly tripped over due to walking backwards.

"Just to ensure we're clear," began Aversa now the children were gone, "dinner is simply as friends, there will be no sex tonight."

"Don't worry, I'm still a little sore from last night."

"While you were here?" question Aversa. "Who?"

"I didn't take you for a gossip," teased Camilla.

"I'm not, information is power."

"Then I feel I won't violate her privacy."

"Cherche," stated Aversa, seeing the confirmation on Camilla's face. "She came on to me once so I assumed you would be her type too."

"You turned her down?"

"Of course."

"A mistake. That woman will make you forget you ever had problems. Sex isn't a relationship," she pointed out, "you can just relieve some stress and enjoy it with someone you trust."

"I have cut myself off for so long…" began Aversa, unsure of whether or not she wanted to reconnect with basic experiences like that which had caused her pain.

"I'm seeing Cherche again tomorrow, but I'll vary rarely be here so take your chance, indulge in life." The look Aversa was giving her didn't offer any clues about what she was thinking, and it was clear she wasn't going to finish her sentence. "Shall we go and let Lord Chrom know you've arrived?"

* * *

Rather than strictly enforcing the scheduled time for the inter-realm meeting, Chrom showed Aversa into the large meeting room having dispatched servants to invite the others in order to do the introductions. The Hoshidan delegation was first to arrive at the room with King Ryoma being introduced first followed by his retainers and then the woman who would be his representative going forward. This was good for Aversa as she had a great deal of respect for Cordelia due to her skill as a fellow dark flier and made it clear she looked forward to meeting with them again.

The Vallans arrived next with Queen Corrin momentarily distracted by imagining her wife wearing Aversa's outfit but recovering by the time she'd been introduced. During conversation with the leader of her former homeland, Rhajat made a mistake in referring to the Plegian ruler as 'Lady', prompting Aversa to question if she takes a title in the future as it wasn't something she intended to do. Rhajat merely refused to say anything more, which made it clear she did.

When the Nohrian delegation arrived, Aversa now felt herself getting annoyed as the room now contained Kagero, Camilla and Charlotte, all three of whom were as beautiful and curvy as herself but near a decade younger than her, bringing up her ire. With a prod from Camilla, Cherche took this chance to assure her that her looks had not diminished in the years she had known her. With those kind words, she felt a little better in the company and thought over Camilla's words regarding Cherche.

* * *

Khans Flavia and Basilio arrived less than an hour after Aversa and the assembled group of leaders and representatives from seven countries spent several hours together, discussing their countries situations, their political views and, of course, trading war stories. Come mid-afternoon, they had moved outside to the barracks and were engaging in duels to see the strengths of their counterparts with royals and retainers alike showing what they were capable of.

There were some surprises from the duels, including Rhajat and Aversa participating by duelling each other with magic, Ryoma being staggered by a punch from Chrom during what he mistakenly thought was an honourable sword duel and a mirror match between Caeldori and Cordelia which was won by the more experienced version. The biggest shock, however, was a phenomenally brutal fight between Basilio and the formally lady-like Queen Charlotte. The Queen had left to change from her elegant dress into her white berserker armour and loved the surprise her attire caused and continuing from there as she challenged the strongest one present. Their dual started with axes but it quickly descended into a brawl and, when it was eventually called off, both combatants were bloodied and bruised but with immense respect for one another. Basilio then made sure Xander knew he was probably the luckiest man on earth to have a wife like that. With all in attendance acting like old friends, and many of them now a little sore, particularly Charlotte limping from a kick she'd taken to the shin and Basilio from a knee he received elsewhere, they headed back inside for refreshments. By the time they all parted, it was clear relations between all the countries involved were starting off on a very good note.

* * *

The following morning, Camilla had been invited to join Severa, Laslow and their families. Her girls had gone on ahead while she had been talking with Xander, Chrom and Sumia so she was walking in alone when she locked eyes with a familiar face.

"Camilla," called Tharja. While they'd never been introduced, the giantess of a woman was easy to pick out from a description.

"Tharja, nice to finally meet you," began Camilla.

"You want to have sex with Corrin, yes?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You want to have sex with Corrin," repeated the sorcerer.

"I do love Corrin," she admitted.

"And want to have sex with her."

"Yes," she said, seemingly because the conversation wasn't going to move on otherwise.

"Good. You're exactly the test subject I need for a new spell."

"What spell?" question Camilla, highly suspicious having heard about what her sister-in-law used to be like in this life.

"A spell to create entirely realistic and believable dreams where you could have sex with your dear sister."

"If it's dreams, why do you specifically need sex?"

"I want to use it to experience my dear Robin but I need to know if it works before hexing myself."

"I don't really want to be involved with this," she said truthfully, "and I would never actually want to have sex with Corrin," she lied.

"Look," began an exasperated Tharja, "this will make it feel like your touching her, kissing her, eating her. Can you really say no to your true desire?"

"I mustn't," declared Camilla, wavering a little in her conviction.

"But you want to," pushed Tharja.

"I… I…" She looked at the ground as she tried to find a reason to keep denying it but felt a hand on her forehead and then a cool sensation flowing through her mind. "I want to," she said instantly, having no idea why she'd been denying herself this chance to experience her adorable love's body, even if only in her mind.

"That's better," chuckled Tharja. "This way. I want you to think of Corrin, I need you to be clear on the feel of her skin, her voice, her mannerism and such."

"Alright," answered Camilla, thinking about all that made her sister perfect.

By the time they arrived at Tharja's house, her husband and daughters already out for the day, Camilla was already a little wet having thought about her love for so long.

"Sit," ordered Tharja, pointing to a chair in the living room. "Now, I need you to keep thinking of her name to maintain your focus while I cast the spell." As Camilla immediately redoubled her efforts, she splayed her fingers across the giantess' head and cast the spell. As soon as she finished the last syllable, Camilla's body went limp, hopefully meaning it had worked and her mind could only see Corrin.

She quickly went to her workshop in the basement and ran back with ingredients for a telepathy spell, hurriedly casting it to see what was going on inside Camilla's head. She saw Camilla in her armour, standing in front of Corrin in a very pure looking white dress, with her hand resting on her future wife's shoulder.

"- said this ages ago, I love you, Corrin, with all my heart, mind and body," said Camilla. It was clear to Tharja the dream was starting off from the initial confession which meant she hadn't missed anything good.

"Oh, sister," began Corrin, taking Camilla's hand from her shoulder and kissing it, "I've always loved you too. From the very moment you first held me, I knew you were the only one for me, but I feared the reaction of our father and convinced myself I must not love you like that, in case he would harm you."

Looking on, it was clear to Tharja that Camilla like dramatics with the entire drama seeming like it was from one of Cordelia's books.

"I would have taken any punishment to be with you," assured Camilla, leaning down to kiss her beloved.

"I'm sorry I strayed into the arms of another."

"There is nothing to forgive, you're here with me now." She leaned in to kiss again, with a little tongue this time.

Finally, thought Tharja to herself as the two kept kissing. It was a rather sweet scene, the kisses remaining fairly innocent, hands staying still and Corrin popping a foot.

"I've denied you for too long," said Corrin with a blush in her cheeks as she walked over to the large bed that appeared in the dream, sitting on the edge of it and smiling at her love. "I give myself to you."

As the rest of a bedroom materialised in the dream, though unnoticed by the two characters, Camilla moved to the bed, locking lips again and pushing her sister down, supporting herself on one arm as the other went to cup her chest through that beautiful white dress, causing a very cute moan.

Tharja was rather surprised that Camilla would dream of such gentle and innocent sex as she watched the two making out and then undress each other. She had no idea if Camilla had seen Corrin naked but if this was an accurate depiction of her future wife, she was even better than she'd hoped. As Camilla moved down to kiss Corrin's chest and toy with her nipples, Tharja paid close attention to the body that would one day be exclusively for her. As the purple-haired giantess moved down and between her sister's legs, Corrin again stated how much she had wanted this moment. It really was like a drama.

Watching Camilla eat and Corrin giving out cute moans and groans, Tharja again considered how different this was to what she expected. She'd thought Camilla would be dominant and maybe even a little forceful, taking her partner however she pleased but this was so sweet and gentle. Maybe she could do something about that.

As Corrin came, shouting her sister's name over and over, Tharja added a thought to Camilla's dreamscape. Sitting up to straddle her sister's legs, she now had a ten-inch long cock which Corrin immediately reached out for and grasped the shaft. As well as the image, she'd shared the experiences she'd siphoned from her husband so Camilla's mind knew how it should feel and it wouldn't break the illusion.

"I want you inside me," she said with a lustful smile.

The smile took Tharja by surprise as she hadn't done anything to change Corrin's character in the dream. She guided her sister into a very wet pussy and Camilla began gently fucking her.

"Harder," demanded Corrin and got exactly what she wanted.

Tharja now understood this was still part of Camilla's vision of her sister, both sweet and slutty. This time, there were no cute moans as she neared her climax, this time it was primal grunting and yelps as her body would jerk at the pounding she was receiving. Looking at both their faces, it was clear both would cum together and, as Corrin jerked up and slammed down onto the bed with a monumental yelp, Camilla pumped her sister full of her cum.

Corrin slipped a finger into her cum soaked entrance and licked the sticky digit clean. She then spun round to stand on all fours, presenting to her sister. "Break me open," she ordered.

"Anything, my love," replied Camilla as she positioned in front of her sister's rear.

That surprised the spying sorcerer as it may indicate Camilla is actually submissive when it comes to sex. Given her command of any space around her, that was highly unexpected but a good insight into her mind. She watched as Camilla rammed her sister's asshole hard, both grunting with the effort and the delight, until she pushed Corrin down flat and stood over her, slamming into her. The look on Camilla's face was that of a mindless animal, fucking on instinct, all thought lost to the pleasure as she fired another load deep into her sister's ass.

On receipt of that load, Corrin's head jerked up as her back arched, allowing Camilla to grab her tits causing Corrin to scream and thrash beneath her as she came. Camilla kept fucking, her mind lost as the brief male orgasm she had just had got mixed with the bliss she'd received from last night. As her mind grew fainter and fainter, the room began to fade and eventually the dream flickered out.

With the echoes of her sister screaming in delight, Camilla's eyes snapped open. It took a few seconds for her to realise what had happened and, judging from the fire in her body, which was still quivering, she had clearly been cumming in the real world too. As she made to sit up, the wetness between her legs, her soaked panties and thighs, confirmed that. As she sat up, she saw Tharja sitting opposite her, looking a little flushed and sitting as if she was trying very hard not to touch herself.

"Did you have a feel?" purred Camilla in the most seductive voice she could muster.

"What?"

"Oh," she gasped looking down, feigning shock, "you must have put the girls back in," she said as she pulled each of her breasts out of her armour. "No need to be shy," she giggled as she stood and moved to Tharja, wanting to pull her panties to the side as well, but that was just too embarrassing.

"What?" gasped Tharja, reaching out to ward her off but Camilla lunged forward and grabbed both of her wrists, holding them against the back of the sofa as she sat straddling her legs, the giantess' nipples only inches on front of her face, the juices from her sodden thighs soaking through her body stocking.

"Have a taste," said Camilla, moving so her left nipple was in reach of the sorcerer's mouth.

"No!" shouted Tharja, twisting to get away but unable to break the grip on her wrists or knock Camilla off of her.

"Oh, silly me," giggled Camilla, "you've already had your way with the girls." With little effort, she moved Tharja's wrists so both lay across her chest and pinned them both down with one hand, the other woman's struggles completely ineffectual. "You want the real nectar," she said with a little menace as she slipped a hand down her panties and inside her dripping lips, pulling out three soaked fingers.

"I don't want it!" pleaded Tharja as she shook her head to escape being forced to taste someone other than her husband. In her efforts to evade, she ended up with cum smeared across her nose.

Camilla sucked her fingers clean before grabbing Tharja by the jaw and leaning in as if to kiss her, the physically weaker mage unable to even move but her eyes were showing her clear terror at the belief that she was about to be raped. Instead, Camilla licked the cum off her nose and moved back just a little to better see her eyes, now with confusion alongside the terror. "Never do that to me again," she growled.

"I won't, I promise. Please don't hurt me," pleaded the normally aloof mage.

Camilla let go of her jaw, but kept her wrists pinned, and sat up. "Don't you have a question?" she asked as if nothing was wrong.

"What?" For someone to go from terrifying to normal like that really threw her off.

"About whether the spell worked?" With Tharja still staring on confusion, she thought she may as well just give her feedback. "It felt entirely real. That was the scenario I'd thought of so many times and even my memories say it was real, as real as any other person I've slept with. Even your... addition feels like it was completely natural. A perfect result, I'd say. What?" she questioned as Tharja still just stared. "If you hadn't removed my inhibitions like that, I probably wouldn't have needed much persuasion to do this anyway."

"You… then why were you acting like you were going to rape me?"

"To make you regret messing with me," came the reply in a voice that chilled her bones. Camilla then released her prisoner's wrists and sorted her jet-black hair that had got messed up in her flailing. "I shan't hold a grudge if you let me leave a message for Rhajat."

"Alright"

"Rhajat, sweetie, when you get this, please know I would never do anything to disrupt your happiness with my dear Corrin. I did enjoy this, I won't deny that, but that is as close to her as I will ever come. Although, having seen how cute you are when you're flustered," she added with an eye on a still red-cheeked Tharja, "I would be very open to a threesome."

"I can't think that will happen," pointed out her messenger girl.

"That makes two of us," agreed Camilla as she got off Tharja's legs, revealing a huge wet spot. "Sorry about that. May I dry myself off?"

"The washroom's through there," said Tharja, pointing the way. "I'm going to change."

The two women reconvened in the living room, Tharja in a clean, dry sorcerer's uniform and Camilla having washed and dried her crotch and thighs and done the best she could to dry her panties, which were still a bit damp.

"Well…" began Camilla.

"Mmm," added Tharja.

"This was… interesting. I'd like to reassure you, I hold no ill will towards you and I trust it's the same for you."

"I deserved the scare," admitted Tharja. "And I'm… sorry, for forcing you."

"I'm heading home tomorrow, so if I don't see you, I'll see you as Rhajat."

With a polite nod from Tharja, she left, finally making her way to Severa. She'd been at Tharja's for only twenty minutes so there was plenty morning left to spend with her honorary extended family. She'd hoped to be able to see Corrin and Rhajat that day to apologise in person but by the time she got back to the castle, they had already left to go sightseeing and it was nearing time for her second date with Cherche, so she didn't have time to look for them. They were leaving this afternoon, so she'd have to visit them back in Valla to apologise.

Her date that afternoon was a flight into the countryside together and a little picnic in the hills. Dessert was, of course, each other and after a few ground based orgasms, Camilla suggested doing it in the air which was quickly taken up. Minerva was too possessive, so they flew on Camilla's wyvern, entirely naked, with Cherche in front as Camilla fingered her to new, literal heights of bliss, followed by Cherche turning around to torment Camilla's nipples with her mouth as her fingers worked their magic. It was a very memorable experience and one Camilla now wanted to share with Ophelia when she got home.

* * *

The morning after what may have been the most nerve-wracking meeting of her life, Corrin was relieved to have a day in Ylisse with no pressures, only a day of sightseeing with her wife and daughter was planned, no doubt with a visit to see her step-daughters and a visit to Nowi so Kana could see her sister before they left that afternoon. Kana was preparing her things for going home when Rhajat pulled Corrin away and took her into another room

"Camilla's having sex with you."

"What?" she eventually managed to get out, the suddenness and absurdity of the accusation having stunned her.

"Tharja's used a spell to give her realistic dreams and she's having sex with you. She's eating you and you're really loving it."

"You're not angry with her?"

"For a dream? No. I'm not that petty and we know she likes you like that."

"So… what's happening now?" asked Corrin, her voyeurism getting the better of her.

Rhajat described how the dream had started and worked her way back to the present. "She knows your orgasm face," she pointed out.

"Not from seeing me, she doesn't," assured Corrin but saw Rhajat's eyes look off into the middle distance. "What?"

"I had an idea, now Camilla has a cock."

"Really?" gushed Corrin. "How big? Am I enjoying it?"

"Huge and definitely. You've such a slutty face begging for your sister's cock. I love it"

"You mean this one?" she asked as she put on her best horny face and moved in, licking her wife's lips before kissing them.

"Yes."

"What about this one?" asked Corrin, looking sweet.

"And that one. And your sleeping face, your confused face, your angry face."

"So, basically you love my face," teased her wife.

"And your body," assured Rhajat, grabbing her hips and planting a kiss on her gorgeous lips.

"I wish I could see what's going on," bemoaned Corrin.

"You really like futanari, don't you?"

"I do, I really wish we could do it again."

"I've been unable to refine the spell to remove the risk of death, even with Midori's help. To conceive again would risk one of us dying"

"Even if it wasn't to conceive, just to have a warm cock in me instead of a toy."

"You want to be fucked with a cock?" questioned Rhajat, suddenly worried for the first time in their relationship that, as she was, she wasn't enough for her wife.

"I want to be fucked by you," reassured Corrin, seeing what her beloved was thinking. "It was just differently fun, if that makes sense, when you had a cock. Having you so deep inside me, claiming even more of my body as your own, I felt I belonged to you even more."

With that huge turn on of a description, Rhajat came round to her wife's view. "I could do a lesser version of the spell."

"Really!"

"It would create a fleshy cock-shaped protrusion, but it wouldn't be functional, the wearer wouldn't feel anything more stimulating than being stroked on the arm."

"No risk of death?"

"None. It would cause discomfort when the spell ended and I might walk a little stiff for a day or so."

"I'd want to have the cock," clarified Corrin. "Then we would both know what it feels like to have so much claimed by the other."

"I had a husband," reminded Rhajat, "and he wasn't small. I know what it feels like."

"But you've never had _me_ so deep inside you," whispered Corrin directly into her ear.

"You can have the cock," replied Rhajat immediately. "I'll gather the ingredients when we get home."

"Good girl," said Corrin with her cutest smile to reward her wife. "I need a little something before we go," she said as she stepped in as close as she could, wrapping her arms around her wife and delicately pressing her lips against hers. This moved on from such a sweet kiss to some tongue heavy action before Corrin felt Rhajat tensing up, and not in a good way. "What's wrong?"

"I think Camilla's going to rape me," said Rhajat, her voice tight with the remembered fear of the incident and knowing the couple of minutes delay in her memories changing meant it was already happening.

"Don't warp," ordered Corrin immediately in case her wife was about to vanish to help her past self. "You know Camilla wouldn't do that."

Rhajat just clung onto her, resisting giving into that fear. She knew Camilla wouldn't but Tharja didn't and her fear was overwhelming. She had only felt terror like this once before, when The Fell Dragon rose to the sky. After a minute or so, her memory caught up to Camilla's warning and then her complete change in tone.

"It was just to scare me," she said, able to let go of her wife. "Just a warning not to mess with her. And she left a message for me. Basically, she wouldn't do that in real life because she knows you're mine."

"She's told us that before," pointed out Corrin.

"But she now thinks I'm cute when flustered and would be open to a threesome."

"Really? Well you are cute when you're flustered, so I can't blame her."

"But no to a threesome, right?"

"Of course. I am yours alone," said Corrin, expanding on their usual declaration

"As I am yours alone."

"Now," said Corrin after a final kiss, "let's go sightseeing."

The three Vallans spent the rest of the morning and a few hours into the afternoon, having got lunch in town, seeing what Ylisstol had to offer, both within the city walls and without. Nowi, Nah and Nah joined them for a little while in the city, including lunch. Come mid-afternoon, they stopped off to see Rhajat's old family, finding only her husband and daughters, but soon had to return to the castle to say goodbye to their friends there before flying home to Valla, stopping off to talk with Lilith on the way.

* * *

The Hoshidans and Nohrians spent a couple of days more in Ylisse, learning of this realm, its history and meeting its people, aided of course by Caeldori, Severa and Laslow. With Charlotte recovered from her fight with Basilio, Chrom introduced her to Kjelle with the general praising her strength and then requesting a duel which was accepted. With a sizable audience of foreigners, her friends and her trainees, Kjelle was keen to win and, though it took a lot of effort and a lot of time, she narrowly beat the visiting queen. Though she would have preferred to win, losing to such a beast of a woman was fine in Charlotte's view, but she left with great respect for her and left a promise to come back and win next time.

* * *

Upon arriving home, Rhajat set about gathering the ingredients she needed for the lesser futa spell, as Corrin now referred to it. It took a couple of days to procure one of the ingredients as it spoils quickly and she can't keep a supply of them, but she now had everything she needed to give her wife a, hopefully, big cock.

That evening, she mixed the ingredients and enchanted them as she and Corrin sat naked before applying them to her wife's dripping pussy, she was clearly looking forward to this. As she cast the spell, Corrin felt a slight burning sensation as her flesh began to reshape itself. Unlike the full version of the spell, it didn't form any testicles but her vagina bulged out, a long fleshy shaft forming as her lips sealed and swelled even more to from the head.

"You're bigger than I was," observed Rhajat. Her wife was probably about twelve inches long and a little over an inch in diameter.

"If I'd been born a man, would I have had this?" mused her futa wife.

"I can't say for sure but given you're such a magnificent specimen of a woman, I can only assume you'd be equally as impressive as a man. Although," she added, shuffling forward on her knees and grasping her wife's heavy chest, "You'd be missing a couple of my favourite things about you." She bent down a little kiss each nipple in turn, before bending down even more, down onto all fours, her wife's length right in front of her face. She planted delicate kiss on the bulbous head before looking up. "Any sensation?"

"I can feel it," confirmed Corrin, "but it's like you said, nothing more stimulating than kissing my arm."

"So if I can't stimulate your body," mused the witch before lifting her wife's heavy organ and licking all the way up to the head and taking it in her mouth, bobbing up and down a few times, "I shall just have to stimulate your mind," she chuckled, seeing her wife staring down and breathing heavily. "Is it that arousing watching me taking you in my mouth?" She dived onto her again, making a good show of it and seeing her wife taking a long, shaky inhalation.

"I know why men like this," said Corrin, regaining control of her lungs. The sight of her wife before her, looking up as if for approval as the head of her temporary appendage slipped into her throat, was so hot. "I've got a surprise I've been working," she admitted as half her cock had now slipped into her wife. With a flash of yellow light, her replica appeared. "I've been training with Kaze," she explained as her wife withdrew and immediately moved to the copy, swallowing its cock entirely.

"I can feel that too," confirmed Corrin as she felt what the replica felt. As Rhajat continued pleasuring the replica, putting on a good show for her voyeur wife, Corrin moved round behind her and rested her length between her wife's ass cheeks. Even if it wasn't as sensitive as real one, stroking her wife's ass was still hot. She leaned down to grasp her wife's swinging tits, gently squeezing as she leaned into her ear. "How badly do you want me inside you?"

Rhajat backed off of the replica cock and brought her right hand up and covered Corrin's, adding a little extra pressure to her chest. "More than anything in the world right now."

Sitting back, she grabbed the jar of lube they're laid out beforehand and applied it to her appendage as, like the replica, it couldn't produce the normal fluids to lubricate itself. Fully lubed up, she grabbed her wife's impressive hips and pressed the head into her sodden lips as Rhajat came off the replica's cock for this monumental moment.

Rhajat gasped as her wife stretched her lips and slipped inside, her body shuddering as all twelve inches claimed her passage as her wife's. As Corrin gently began fucking her, only allowing half her length to leave, the replica gently grabbed chin and positioned her to swallow it again. As Corrin pushed in behind her, the replica pushed its full length down her throat and Rhajat felt as if she was nearly going to climax from that act alone.

As both fucked her, claiming so much of her as their own, she was in paradise. Paradise still takes second place to air though and as she tried to back off the replica's cock to breath, it held her down. Behind her, Corrin pushed into her and lay along her back, grasping her tits with a lot of force and licked her left ear.

"Your body belongs to me," she whispered menacingly. "If I want you die choking on my cock, you will."

Rhajat's entire body shuddered, her pussy clenching into the cock behind her at those words. It was such a turn on to belong like this, to be her toy. Both Corrins resumed fucking her with replica also pinching her nose to stop her breathing. Her mind was getting fuzzy but being fucked like this made anything worthwhile, to be used, to be owned.

As Rhajat's eyes began to unfocus, Corrin had her replica pull out and her wife gasped and coughed but she wasn't going to be allowed time to recover. She had her replica slam into her throat again in time with her slamming into her pussy causing a muffled scream of delight. They were very rough with her and ran her very close on air again but the look on her wife's face told her how much she was enjoying this. After letting her breath a third time, her pussy began tightening as orgasm claimed her, her muffled scream eventually being let out when the cock blocking her throat was removed.

"Such a slut," purred Corrin into her gasping wife's ear.

Before she could give a response, there was again a cock in Rhajat's throat but this time the replica grabbed her by the underarms and lifted her up as Corrin did the same with her thighs. Now held in the air, Rhajat wrapped her arms and legs around her wifes as she was rocked to and fro between them, the thrust into her pussy pushing her onto the cock in her mouth which in turn pushed her back onto her wife. Helpless, Rhajat could barely think as she again began to find her mind hazy, not just due to lack of air, but due to the pleasure building, the thoughts that she belonged to her wife, her possession. Very soon after the first, her body was again on fire as pleasure seized control.

As soon as her orgasm began to recede, Corrin dropped her wife onto the bed and she lay there panting, her body still shuddering but she wasn't getting to rest. She grabbed her hand and brought it round to her rear. "Use that muscle relaxant spell," she commanded.

Rhajat had to take a few seconds to focus her mind to even remember it but did as she was commanded by her owner, already feeling excited about what was coming next.

Having applied another helping of lube as Rhajat had performed the spell, Corrin handed the jar to her replica before pulling Rhajat up onto her knees, holding her still with a hand across her chest and three fingers hooked into her pussy. Seeing through her replica's eyes, she could see Rhajat's lolling tongue, her heaving chest and the desperation in her eyes. She slowly pushed her temporary appendance into her wife's still tight rear to a long groan as she kept pushing in. "Happy?" she asked her wife but, just as she was about to speak, gave a little thrust in, causing only a noise of sheer joy from her wife. "I'll take that as yes," she said menacingly into her ear.

She then had her lubed up replica come forward and position its self ready to take her cunt. As both Corrins lifted Rhajat, the replica slipped the head if it's shaft into her before grabbing her thighs and lifting her up. With Rhajat quivering with anticipation, they dropped her, impaling her front and rear.

Rhajat couldn't even make a noise due to the pleasure. Her head threw back and a silent howl of delight issued forth as both women fucked her holes in unison, the pressure within her was massive but wonderful and, if she was to break open right now, it would be worth it. With the force inside her, the warmth of Corrin pressed into her back and the weight of the replica's breasts pressing into her as both women began trying to crush her, her mind went blank, there was only pleasure now.

Corrin reached around and put two fingers in her wife's unresponsive mouth, holding her head back as another symbol of her power over her but it wasn't really needed. She could feel her wife's body spasming as her pussy and ass held on tight to her two cocks, seemingly trying to pull them ever deeper.

"I loved this position when we did it before," she whispered, still fucking her hard but no longer being dominant. "To be completely surrounded by the woman that is my world and filled by her. It was wonderful," she sighed. Rhajat was in no state to respond as she was simply trapped between the two of them twitching every so often.

Very carefully, Corrin and her replica repositioned so they didn't break their current hold on Rhajat but so the real one was lying on her back. With the new position freeing up hands that no longer needed to hold Rhajat aloft, the two began fucking her mind out of her with the addition of hands grasping her chest and tormenting her clit. Rhajat was making noises again which Corrin was glad off but only moans and yelps as force was brought onto her chest in the form of her nipples being pulled and an occasional smack. The two kept fucking Rhajat through three more orgasms until her wife was just lying limp on top of her, quivering and struggling to breath. That was the time to stop.

She had her replica pull out and sit up to admire her wife through its eyes. She was soaked in sweat, her hair plastered to her face but she was and would always be the most beautiful woman she could know. For one last act, she had her replica stroke her wife's stomach. "I wish I could have given you a baby," she whispered before dismissing the replica.

She lay for some time, gently stroking her wife's body as she waited for her to recover. She had no idea how much time it took as she could happily have lain trapped beneath her for days but, eventually, it seem her wife's breathing was normal again. She slipped her right hand in between them to grab her wife's left shoulder and, with her left hand grabbing her wife's ass, she flipped her off, her cock springing out of her ass, and causing her to land face-first on the bed next to her. The blessed coolness that flowed over her told her just how hot things had been and she realised she was almost as sweaty as her wife.

"Discarded like a used tissue," said Rhajat into the bed before turning her head to her smiling wife.

"That's what you are," stated Corrin matter-of-factly as she tried not to smile. "Merely my possession I've used to masturbate with and discarded now I'm satisfied."

"You'd be a good dominatrix if the whole queen thing doesn't work out."

"You loved all that, didn't you?"

With some effort, Rhajat rolled onto her side to better face her wife. She could still feel her body tingling with the afterglow of so many massive orgasms but she would definitely feel it tomorrow. "I loved every moment," she gladly confessed. "To belong to you," she continued but moved in to kiss her wife, "to be used by you," another kiss, "existing only for your pleasure." She ended with a much longer kiss. "I'm sorry you can't give me what we both want," she said as she took Corrin's hand and held it to her own stomach, completely free of any chance of pregnancy.

"Did I put you in a sex coma?" asked Corrin.

"I would say so," agreed Rhajat. It was the first time in their sex life she'd been pushed so far she nearly passed out.

The two kissed again, both lamenting their family can never grow. After a few more kisses, both faded off and, lying holding each other, their foreheads touching, they would have fallen asleep like that if not for a growing burning sensation between Corrin's legs.

As her wife began wriggling, Rhajat woke up. "Burning?"

"Yes," said Corrin, rolling over and spreading her legs to get some cooler air at the source of the problem.

"I said it would," pointed out Rhajat, chuckling at her wife's antics as she tried to cool herself down.

* * *

 _This entire chapter came about because I saw a single piece of artwork,_ Cherche want a kiss 2 _by Hmage on Hentai Foundry, it's very worthwhile looking up, just put the title in the search box, though you may need an free account. I wanted that one sex position between those two and so an entire chapter set on the diplomatic relations between seven countries came about. The section featuring Aversa got added in when she came out in Fire Emblem Heroes, she's too hot not to feature. This was also the only place I could get another piece by the same artist in_ Under Tharja Spell _. though I had to change Tharja for Corrin to make it work for the plot. Then futa Corrin got in my head and I tagged on a final sex scene. Why not, right?_


	22. Chapter 22 – The Good Witch

Following on from her meeting with the leaders of Plegia, Regna Ferox and the representative of The Duchy of Rosanne, or her first time meeting them as Rhajat at least, the princess consort had managed to enjoy a little time with both her families. Her Noires were happy to see her and their step-mother but both sides were disappointed they had so little time together before they had to set off. Despite wanting to stay longer, Rhajat was very glad to be heading home to Valla, partly because she didn't like staying in unfamiliar rooms, partly due to her discomfort around unknown servants and partly because they'd taken Kana out of school for the trip and she didn't want her daughter missing too much.

It wasn't far off dusk by the time they arrived and, after ensuring her wife and daughter were alright unpacking, she went to see Midori to find out if they had any positive results with the potions they had been working on. The following morning, having woken Kana, got her washed and dressed for school, had breakfast with her family and waved her off, she went to delve into the results of their latest batch. She worked through until lunch when she went to request something from the kitchen before going for a walk in the garden to clear her head while it was being made.

Heading back in for her lunch, she was passing by the pond when she saw Azura sitting on a bench across from her, staring into the water, entirely oblivious to her presence. She had thought she'd been interacting better with others since her intervention ahead of the first anniversary of Anaknos' death, but the way she was staring at nothing had her concerned. She would need to keep an eye on her cousin-in-law.

Over the coming weeks, Rhajat put a lot of effort into coaxing Azura to join in with humanity again, suggesting they eat together, going for walks with their families, even trying to infect her with Kana's enthusiasm for life, but it seemed Azura was too detached to be reconnected with such normal activities.

Almost a month later, Rhajat gave in and performed a divination using a lock of Azura's hair she'd subtly collected. Her future was a confusing jumble but all of it was bleak. I she continued like this, her life would simply be the wait for death. She had to do something, something big and different to break through the wall around her. An idea sparked into life.

With Corrin informed of her plan and her ingredients prepared, she went to find the isolated songstress, finding her once again gazing vacantly into the pond. She sat beside her on the bench and waited for Azura to acknowledge her. After several minutes of silence, she didn't know if Azura hadn't seen her or was ignoring her.

"Good morning," she said loudly to snap her out of it.

"Mm? Oh, good morning," said Azura looking round, then looking back at the water.

"Is the pond that enthralling?"

"No."

As that was all that she was getting, it was time to get to the point. "You're thinking of leaving again," she accused. Azura simply ignored her. "What do you feel?"

"Nothing," answered Azura quietly. "I feel nothing, not when my husband embraces me, nor when Corrin smiles. I've played along with your request to engage but I'm wrong, hateful-"

"No you're not," chastised Rhajat. "You've no purpose in life and feel like there is nothing for you. Is there nothing you want to do?"

"Nothing," replied Azura.

"I looked into your future," began Rhajat, seeing no sign of interest, "there was nothing, just the wait for death."

"Then so be it. There is no reason to go on."

At her cousin's, no, her friend's request for death, Rhajat saw just how deeply unwell Azura was. She had been told that after Corrin returned to her Hoshidan family, she had outright told Ryoma he no longer needed to pretend to care for her now he had his real sister back. It was clear Azura had always struggled to accept that she belonged anywhere and now her reserved nature had twisted into believing she could only ever be alone with her meaningless life, without anything to live for. Rhajat had seen mental trauma, she'd inflicted it on Noire in one timeline, but to see someone she cared for as a shadow of themselves scared her. She was glad this had come to light now. She took out her bag of ingredients from her witches hat and from the pouch of scales, picking out a small, smooth, silver scale from amongst larger golden and magenta scales.

"What are you doing?" asked Azura seeing Rhajat preparing her warp enhancement spell.

"Kidnapping you," declared Rhajat as she grasped Azura's arm and warped them to the target.

"Rhajat," cried Lilith, excited at having a visitor, "and Azura, it's been so long since I've seen you."

"Sorry to barge in," began Rhajat as she steadied herself and barely held Azura up. Warping when sitting can cause some inelegant arrivals when there's suddenly no seat beneath you. "Could you tell her to snap out of it and realise how loved she is?"

"What's wrong?" asked Lilith with a clear note of worry as she floated around Azura to make sure she was physically alright.

Under Rhajat's stern gaze, Azura realised she had to speak for herself. "I… I feel nothing," she managed to get out.

"You don't feel happy being surrounded by friends and family?" asked the astral dragon.

"Nothing," said Azura softly, knowing how lonely Lilith must be stuck guarding Fort Corrin all alone.

"I wish I knew how to help you," said Lilith, equally softly, as she floated up to press her forehead against her friends.

"Illness of the mind is the hardest to treat," said Rhajat placing a hand on Azura's arm, "but I will not let you suffer alone. None of us will."

"Thank you for your efforts," said Azura to be polite but felt it was wasted on her.

"I thought it impossible too, but I know someone who has isolated themselves for decades, refused to show emotion, can reconnect with humanity."

"You only hid your emotions, I have none," pointed out Azura.

"You do, what you lack is a purpose."

"Where are you taking her?" asked Lilith, realising coming to her wasn't the entire plan.

"To see a friend I think she has a lot in common with."

"Ah, that could work. Don't let me detain you," she added, knowing travellers heading to Ylisse would stay and talk with her.

Rhajat nodded. "I'll stay a little on the way back. Come," she ordered as she took Azura by the hand and dragged her towards the doorway.

"Ylisse?" questioned Azura. "Why?"

"To find your kindred spirit."

With nothing else needing said or asked, the two made their way to the doorway and Azura, for the first time, stepped into another realm. It was some distance to Ylisstol so Rhajat had to warp them there, the problem being she didn't want to warp in front of one of her Noires as she had to deal with Azura first. Unfortunately, she had no other locks of hair, nor any other sample, to use so she had to watch the elder Noire for a while until she was walking alongside a wall that she could warp to the other side of to avoid being seen. With that accomplished, she took Azura to the theatre and adjoining performing arts school and made her wait outside for ten minutes for class to finish for that period. With students now roaming the halls, she pulled Azura into one of the dance studios.

"Olivia," she called, making the dancer jump.

"Oh, Rhajat? This is a surprise. And…" she began, expecting the ethereal beauty next to the reincarnated Tharja to introduce herself. The way she stood reminded her of the portrait of Exalt Emmeryn before she lost her memories, she had the same regal bearing to her expect for her eyes, Emmeryn's showed her compassion, this woman's showed nothing.

"This is my cousin-in-law Azura. I've brought her here to try and find her purpose."

"Okay… um, how can I help?"

"Watch her," she asked of Olivia before turning to Azura and pointing to the front of the studio. "Lost in Thoughts, conquest refrain, go."

"What?"

"Lost in Thoughts, conquest refrain, sing, dance, go."

"Of all songs," began Azura.

"Precisely that one, that refrain, of all songs."

Seeing Rhajat wasn't doing this to be cruel, she walked forward and stood facing the mirrored wall of the studio, taking up the starting position for the conquest refrain of the song that had owned her life for so long. She could see the meek looking girl observing her and wondered what Rhajat's goal was in this. As commanded, she sang and danced through the conquest refrain, feeling the words and movements flowing through her with a familiar warmth. When she finished, she turned to her audience of two.

"Again, please," asked Olivia moving up to stand beside her in the starting position.

There was no way someone could be so ignorant to think they could dance that dance after seeing it once but Azura did as she was told. As she turned and saw Olivia in the mirror, she had to look again as the meek girl she had met was gone, replaced by someone strong and confident, projecting the aura required for the dance, the strength to subdue a god. She looked like someone worthy of this ancient song.

A few steps in, she was astonished by the talent of the dancer next to her. Having seen it once, she was performing it perfectly, not shadowing her, but performing every fast, precise movement perfectly in time. As they danced, she couldn't help but steal glances at her, her strength, her skill, her beauty, all growing in her estimation with every look.

"That was astonishing," gushed Azura when they had finished. "You were amazing."

"Thank you," replied Olivia, blushing a little at such high praise. "I'm considered the greatest dancer in this realm," she added trying to be factual rather than boastful, "though it'll take a little while for me to learn the lyrics."

"But your movements were perfect, you showed the power the dance needs. I misjudged you," she admitted.

"Did you choreograph the dance?" asked Olivia, curious about its history.

"I did, though the song itself is ancient, passed down through my family."

"I knew there was weight to those words, a far deeper meaning behind them, but you weren't singing it as it should be sung."

"I beg your pardon?" demanded Azura, an insult against her voice being something new to her.

"A dance is a performance, a story to tell, but when you performed, I couldn't see it, I could only see the emptiness in your heart." Azura's shock showed her that was true and Olivia realised this was why Rhajat brought her here. "Again," she demanded with the authority of a teacher, "you sing, I'll dance." As she took her starting position, she met Azura's eyes and gave her a reassuring smile, receiving one in return.

Rhajat grinned as Azura came to life again, her voice sounding fuller than her previous attempts, a smile adorning her lips as she enjoyed her voice and watching the amazing woman in front of her. She noticed the two made a lot of eye contact throughout the dance, though whether it was as a teacher encouraging her student or more, she couldn't tell.

"Again," demanded Olivia, taking a mirror of the starting position as Azura took the normal position opposite her.

Azura's voice seemed stronger again as she and Olivia danced a mirror image of each other and, despite the serious tone of the lyrics, her joy at singing them without the curse hanging over her was clear.

"That's your real self," proclaimed Olivia when they finished, holding her hand out for Azura to take.

"I haven't felt like this since… I haven't felt like this," she concluded, taking the offered hand.

"Your voice has always been your curse," said Rhajat, "tied to your destiny. That has been fulfilled, you voice is yours and yours alone. It can be your reason to live, for yourself rather than for destiny."

"And it's beautiful," assured Olivia. "Word class. Would you tell me the meaning behind the lyrics?" she asked, curious about it being an ancient song.

"The song was written by an ancient dragon god which, combined with a pendant made from his dragonstone, would allow a member of the Vallite royal family to quell him and allow the wielder of the sword Yato to kill him."

"Anaknos," said Olivia, surprising Azura at knowing his name. "My son was there," she pointed out.

"Laslow, of course," she said to herself, in her isolation she'd forgotten about the connections there were between the realms. "Would you like to hear the full song?"

"Of course," said Olivia immediately.

Azura took a breath and began to sing.

You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek

Life beyond the shore just out of reach

Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time

The path is yours to climb

In the white light, a hand reaches through

A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two

Waking dreams fade away,

Embrace the brand-new day

Sing with me a song of birthrights and love

The light scatters to the sky above

Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone

Lost in thoughts all alone

You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek

Life beyond the shore just out of reach

Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time

The path is yours to climb

Embrace the dark you call a home,

Gaze upon an empty, white throne

A legacy of lies,

A familiar disguise

Sing with me a song of conquest and fate

The black pillar cracks beneath its weight

Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone

Lost in thoughts all alone

The path you walk on belongs to destiny, just let it flow

All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide, let it flow

Life is not just filled with happiness, or sorrow

Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose

A burdened heart sinks into the ground

A veil falls away without a sound

Not day nor night, wrong nor right

For truth and peace you fight

Sing with me a song of silence and blood

The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud

Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride

Can no one hear my cry

You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek

Life beyond the shore, just out of reach

Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time

The path is yours to climb

You are the ocean's gray waves

Olivia stood in silence, the weight those words carried was clear and the weight Azura had carried must have been crushing.

"Anaknos wrote it so he could be killed when he lost his sanity, as seen in the revelations refrain," explained Azura.

"Madness and pride," repeated Olivia. "You sang to subdue a mad dragon god, as he was trying to kill you all?"

"You danced on the back of the Fell Dragon," pointed out Rhajat.

"I did," confirmed Olivia at Azura's curious gaze.

"Well, such things are over now," said Azura, feeling a sense of ease at saying it aloud.

"Your performance was beautiful," complimented Olivia, wanting to move on from evil dragon gods. "Your voice was strong and conveyed the emotions of the lyrics, so much more than your first time."

"Thank you. And you, Rhajat for bringing me here."

"Do you need to leave soon?" asked Olivia as that sounded like it was leading to a goodbye.

"No," stated Rhajat quickly.

"One of my voice coaches is off ill and I'm covering her class next period, would you like to join me?"

"To teach?"

"Well, it's final year students so it's more just coaching them on their performance rather than teaching."

"Very well," agreed Azura. She'd never been interested in doing such a thing before but simply being with Olivia made her feel like it would be a good experience.

"Really?" questioned Rhajat.

"You'll be there the whole time, right?" she asked Olivia.

"Of course, I wouldn't just leave you."

"I'll leave you to it," said Rhajat, "enjoy your day at school."

"Where are you going?" asked Azura.

"I'll float around until the schools get out for lunch then visit my daughters." With a last look at Azura, seeing her eyes full of life again, she left the two apex performers together.

* * *

There was still a little over an hour before her younger Noire would get out from school so Rhajat went to the shopping distract to get some props that would help with the next part of her plan while she was here. She'd been wanting to interfere in her past for a while and, having had success with Azura, she might as well do it now.

With her props purchased, she waited near her former home for Noire to return with her younger self for lunch, the elder always picking the younger up and dropping her off at lunch time. She used her remote viewing to watch them, waiting for lunch to be made and eaten before she acted. With lunch eaten, she knocked on her own door which opened a few second later.

"Oh, it's you," said Tharja, unenthusiastic at her visitor.

"Indeed," responded Rhajat as the two women exchanged glares. "How long am I to warm your doorstep?" she asked after a while.

Tharja stepped aside and let her future self in, eyeing the bag she was carrying.

"Rhajat?" asked Noire as she entered the living room, barley stopping herself from calling her mother in front of her mother, who clearly didn't like her daughters calling her future self their mother.

"It's good to see you, dear," said Rhajat as she got a hug from her eldest.

"Hi," said the younger coming to stand near but not confident enough to hug her mother.

"How was school this morning?" asked Rhajat.

"I got everything right on my homework," said Noire proudly.

"Well done," said Rhajat reaching out slowly to stroke her hair as one would to a cat. The smile on her little girl's face at praise from her mother was just darling. She could also feel the resentment coming from Tharja, exactly as expected.

"What brings you here?" asked the elder Noire.

"Nothing in particular," she said, not wanting to explain Azura at this moment. "I brought presents," she announced setting the bag on the table.

"Presents?" questioned her youngest excitedly.

"Yes, for you it's nothing fancy but something you'll like," she said taking a huge slab of chocolate from the bag.

"Chocolate!" came the excited squeal as she took it and hugged it to her chest.

"Don't eat it all at once, and you could share it with your friends."

"Thank you, mother," said Noire.

"Tharja," she said, handing her a small box, much to her past self's surprise.

"Why?" questioned the sorcerer, taking the box anyway.

"Those are herbs from my new homeland and a note on their properties. You don't find them here and we are very difficult to shop for so I thought that would be appreciated." It was a shame to use the supplies she stored within her hat but there was nothing else to give herself.

"Thanks," came the begrudging reply as she examined the properties.

"And this is for our dear husband when he gets home," she said handing her another package.

"Lastly, Noire," she said handing the bag to her eldest.

Noire looked inside to see neatly folded dark green fabric and pulled it out, revealing it to be a very beautiful dress. "Thank you, Rhajat. It's beautiful but it looks expensive."

"I admit the gifts are not of equal value," she admitted, "but I wanted something special for you. It should be perfectly sized for you," she added.

"How do you know my sizes?" questioned Noire.

"I've always paid attention to you," explained Rhajat looking to Tharja.

"You stalk me?" accused Noire of her present mother.

"Why would you tell her that?" demanded Tharja with a good deal of menace to her future self.

"Now you can't hide it, can you?" accused Rhajat having gotten the reaction she needed. "You've been mad at me since I got here. What did I do to you to deserve such resentment?"

"You know what," said Tharja, feeling something was happening as of course her future self would know why.

"I'm afraid I don't," protested Rhajat, "all I've done is be entirely civil with you and our daughters." She could see the annoyance growing on her own face. "I fail to see how me spending some time with _my_ girls could cause this. Just tell me why?"

"I'm jealous!" shouted Tharja to get her future self to stop talking. Rhajat's smirk showed this was what she wanted. Equally, the confused expressions on her daughter's faces showed they didn't know what was going on. "I'm jealous they like you and not me," she confessed, not able to look at anyone.

"And why is that?" asked Rhajat softly. She knew this was difficult for herself and waited as Tharja tried to organise her thoughts. As Noire inhaled to begging speaking, she shot her a glare to ensure she stopped, Tharja couldn't be interrupted.

"I… I can't talk to them like you can," began Tharja apprehensively, staring at Rhajat's feet and sweating at the stress of having to reveal her feelings. "I can't… touch them, or hug them. I can't help them. I would do anything to protect them but I can't show them I love them." Now she'd started it seemed everything was flowing freer. "I hate that I can't be who they need as their mother and that makes me angrier and more stubborn and less of who they need. I want to be your mother, but I hate that I can't bring myself to be her." She stood, still staring at Rhajat's feet, letting her words settle. She then flinched as a hand touched her arm and looked up to see Noire.

"Sorry," said Noire softly at having made her mother jump but she kept her hand where it was knowing that, while she didn't like being touched, she wanted to be able to, for her and her younger self. "I'll help," she assured and saw the hope in her mother's eyes. "I know you want to be better for us and I'll be there to support you in any way I can." She then stepped round and placed her arms gently around her mother for a hug, feeling her stiffen up at the contact.

While Tharja wanted this, it takes a lot more than simply voicing it to overcome such a strong aversion to physical contact, she wanted to hug her in return but her arms were frozen. She then met her future self's eye and, with the clear threat within them, she managed to put her arms around her eldest daughter, though she still felt incredibly uncomfortable.

With her mother having taken the first step, Noire hugged her tighter and leaned her head against her mother's. "I love you, mom," she said, using the less formal 'mom' instead of her usual 'mother' in the hope that would help her feel more comfortable. As her mom melted into her at those words, the awkwardness and stiffness gone, it had clearly helped.

Watching this, the younger Noire put down her slab of chocolate and went to hug her mom too. "I love you too, mom."

Feeling the little body with its arms around her waist, Tharja reached down and stroked her hair as Rhajat had done earlier. She couldn't really believe she'd been able to do this. For so long, the thought of touching other people had always repulsed her and despite wanting to hold her daughters, she'd never been able to overcome it before but now she felt so warm, so happy.

Rhajat stood and watched the three, in particular the way her past self was holding onto them so tightly. Whatever changes this may cause to her past, it was worth it.

"Are you okay?" asked the elder Noire after a couple of minutes.

"Fine," responded her mother but the crack in her voice betrayed her emotions.

Noire leaned back out of the hug to see her mother's watery eyes and smiled.

"It's nothing," insisted Tharja, letting go and wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"It's alright, mom," assured Noire. "Just let us know if something's too much."

"I love you both," said Tharja quickly.

"I love you too," said her daughters in unison.

"Thank you," she added to her future self, knowing this had all been intended.

"Now, if I'm not being too imposing, could I see you in your dress?" requested Rhajat.

"Of course," said Noire immediately, picking her dress up and going upstairs to change out of her sniper's uniform.

"So…" began Tharja after her eldest had left, "what lessons do you have this afternoon?" she asked her youngest.

"We're doing sums after lunch," said Noire. "I like sums," she added wanting to try and talk with her mom.

"That's good," managed Tharja, feeling very awkward and looking to Rhajat for help but it was clear none was coming. "Knowing that is needed for measuring quantities for potions."

"We don't learn potions at school," said Noire.

"I… could teach you?" suggested Tharja hesitantly.

"Okay," agreed Noire. She didn't know what else to say but, for the first time she could remember, she didn't feel uncomfortable when she was with her mother and without her older self or their father.

After a little awkward silence, the three could hear footsteps from upstairs.

"It fits perfectly," said Noire as she re-entered the living room and saw both her mothers gazing at her with same, proud smile. Her dress was in the dark shade of green she often wore and hugged her figure beautifully, revealing a lot of cleavage which was enhanced by her having changed into a better bra from her sports bra, and was split to the mid-thigh on her left leg. It really was a beautiful dress, her mother knows what suits her so it was no wonder both looked so proud.

Tharja, seeing her daughter dressed up for the first time, couldn't quite believe how beautiful her figure was. "Have you always had this body?"

"Yes," answered Noire, feeling that sounded familiar.

"You are truly beautiful. I wasn't aware you… took after me quite so much," she said with a gesture to her magnificent cleavage.

Noire burst out laughing at the compliment which clearly didn't go down well.

"What?" growled her mother, offended at being laughed at while trying to compliment.

"I'm sorry, mom, it's just that Rhajat said the exact same thing when she saw me in my bikini at the beach last year."

With images of her daughter's fantastic figure in a bikini, Tharja found herself feeling very protective. "I hope you cursed all the men that harassed her?" she demanded of her future self.

Noire felt a bust of joy at her mother being protective, and for assuming she was so hot in a bikini she'd be irresistible. "It was a private beach and I can do that myself, you know," she said as Rhajat stayed silent to allow her.

"You can?"

"Of course, I am your daughter," she proclaimed, hoping showing pride in her lineage would help give her mother confidence. She then remembered Rhajat's words from back then. "Though I wouldn't mind you helping next time someone harasses me." The smile of genuine delight on her mother's face at this request was so adorable.

"Sounds fun," admitted her mother.

"Are you taking Noire back to school in that?" asked Rhajat gesturing to the dress.

"Perhaps not," said Noire, noticing the time. "I'll go and change back, though I do love my dress."

With the elder Noire having changed back, and the younger having been allowed a corner from her slab of chocolate, the two were about to leave before a thought occurred to the elder.

"Mom, do you want to come with us?" she asked of them both.

"Of course we would," said Rhajat immediately, hooking her arm through Tharja's and pulling her to the door. She knew Tharja wanted this but would struggle to accept the invitation so thought it best to force the issue.

The four walked the few streets to Noire's school, talking a little more comfortably with the elder Noire present. When they arrived, there was some whispering between the other parents who were returning their children to school about Tharja and her apparent twin's presence as there was a lot of dark rumours about her circling amongst the parents, but the four paid them no heed. With Noire heading off to class with Severa at her side, the older three headed back home.

"So how's your dating life?" asked Rhajat out of the blue.

"You know I don't have one," commented Noire.

"Why not?" question Tharja, "any man should thank the gods to have you."

"Because I'm raising a daughter," pointed out Noire much to her mother's clear discomfort at the realisation.

"Though now that we're trying to be a better mother," began Rhajat, making herself flinch by placing her hand on her arm, "you'll have more time to do as you wish."

"Yes," agreed Tharja, not wanting to be a further burden to her daughter. "I will be more responsible for her, I… am sorry for forcing her onto you."

"You didn't force her, I took her," said Noire, explaining her side. "I didn't trust you to be better to her than my mother was to me, so I didn't give you a chance. I'm sorry."

"I hope you won't regret this," said Tharja, showing some doubts in herself.

"I know I won't," countered Noire looking at Rhajat.

"Continuing with dating," interjected Rhajat, "when's the last time you went on a date?" she asked her past self, knowing full well it was years ago. Tharja just stared in horror at her starting in on her marriage. "When did you last tell him you love him?"

"I… I don't know," admitted Tharja.

"But you do love him?"

"Of course."

"Then why haven't you had sex in months?" Both Tharja and Noire turned to stare at her in shock. "It's always good yet you want to maintain your isolation because you're worried your relationship will end in hurt. It doesn't, so say you love him and fuck him. You could do something nice, get yourself some sexy lingerie and actually initiate it for once."

"If I promise to, will you stop talking about this?" demanded Tharja, utterly mortified.

"Deal, and remember I'll know if you do it or not. You have a month before I use a lust curse on you."

"Fine," said Tharja, knowing there would be little she could do to protect herself against her own future cursing her.

"I could take you shopping?" suggested Noire. "Maybe not for lingerie but you could do with a nice dress or something to go on a date. Your figure's wonderful, there's so much you would suit." Seeing her mother with a bashful smile and blushing at the compliment, Noire couldn't believe how cute her mother could look. She wondered if her father ever saw that side of her.

"We could go together," agreed Tharja. "Since it's summer, maybe we… all of us could…"

"Go somewhere?" suggested Noire to help her mother.

"The beach," finished Tharja. "If you liked it last time, the four of us could go."

"Sounds fun," agreed Noire. The schools had just started back after the summer break but the days were still warm and sunny. "We can discuss a date with father tonight."

"I came here with a friend, could we come for dinner?" asked Rhajat seeing a natural point in the conversation to jump in.

"Of course," said Noire immediately, worried her mother might deny her to spite her after that attack about her private life. "Who is it?"

"Corrin's cousin," explained Rhajat. "I brought her here to try and find her purpose again. I left her helping Olivia as a vocal coach, so it seems to have worked. I was thinking of introducing her to Lucina to have her advise against leaving when your destiny is done."

"I'm going back to work now so you could come with me and ask," offered Noire.

"I will. Thank you, dear."

* * *

Much later in the day, after having gone with Tharja to pick up Noire from school, Rhajat then went to pick up Azura from school. She located them in Olivia's office but walked rather than warping. As she approached, she heard something she had never heard before, Azura's laughter. She waited in the hall listening in as Azura was telling of how her sister liked being scared by her ghost stories, giggling as she talked of how cute Sakura was when she was scared. Rhajat had never heard Azura like this and struggled to imagine the woman she knew having fun with her sister like that. She'd have to ask her mother about it when she got home, maybe even take Azura with her as spending some time with the family she grew up with would be good for her too. When an appropriate pause appeared in the conversation, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," called Olivia.

"Rhajat!" cried Azura, turning in her chair. "Thank you so much for bringing me here."

"I'm glad you've found a reason to live again." Rhajat's concern for her evaporated as the smile on her face could only be real. "Would you like to have dinner with my family tonight?" she asked.

Azura looked back to Olivia. "It's fine," said the dancer.

"I was going to Olivia's for dinner," explained Azura, "but we're also going out tonight so I can have dinner with you."

"Going out? You're barely the same person I brought here."

"I think I've found my soulmate," admitted Azura which got a look of concern. "Platonic, I think." she added. "Were you planning on us staying the night?"

"As long as you needed," confirmed Rhajat. "Is it alright to leave now?" she asked. "I'd like to get back to force Tharja to help make dinner."

"Of course," said Olivia, "I should be getting some paperwork done anyway."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I've been keeping you from your work," apologised Azura.

"It's alright, I'll see you tonight. No need to dress up," she reminded.

"I'm looking forward to it," said Azura with a giggle of excitement. "Forcing Tharja to help?" she questioned as she and Rhajat left.

"I've been doing a lot of meddling today," admitted the witch, "and I'm not done." She offered her hand to Azura who realised what was coming and took it. She warped the two of them to Lucina who was waiting for them in the castle. "Azura, this is Princess Lucina, the one who came from the future to save us all."

"An honour to make you acquaintance, my lady," said Azura with a bow.

"And yours, my lady," replied Lucina.

"After Grima was slain," explained Rhajat, "she felt directionless and that she didn't belong, she left her family and friends to wait for death. Does this sound familiar?"

"It does."

"I just want to tell you, my lady," began Lucina, "that it was the most foolish thing I have ever done. Even if I felt out of place, I should have seen how much those around me loved me and how much my leaving would hurt them."

"I appreciate your words, my lady. I thought I had nothing, but meeting Olivia has helped me see a new direction for my life and I can once again see those around me who would miss me."

"I'm glad you're able to move forward before doing what I did. If you need to talk to one who has thought as you did, I would make time for you whenever you needed me."

"That is most kind, my lady."

"Lucina, please."

"Thank you, Lucina. You may call me Azura."

"I feel as if I wasn't needed," said Lucina to Rhajat, "but I'm glad to have met you Azura. I hope we might see you again when Lady Corrin visits in future. We have heard much about you."

"It would be good for you," commented Rhajat.

"I shall certainly bear that in mind. Ylisse is a truly beautiful land, I should like to spend more time here."

"It would be our honour to receive you."

"Thank you, Lucina," said Rhajat, giving a small bow of the head. "Now we must be off for dinner, Tharja's cooking." With that, she took Azura's hand and warped them to herself.

After introductions between Azura and her past self, former husband and daughters, Rhajat made sure to keep Azura talking and sharing, knowing her massive progress so far needed to be maintained, a mental illness of her severity is never overcome that quick, if at all. She also made sure that Tharja helped in the kitchen, even just a little. Dinner went well with everyone talking freely, Azura seemingly feeling comfortable in this situation that she'd have simply walked away from only yesterday. During dinner, she did see that Rhajat was acting a little flirty with her former husband and wondered if her old feelings were pushing her current marriage out the way. Had she known the whole story, she'd have known this was Rhajat making Tharja jealous and hopefully pushing her into being more affectionate with him.

The six returned to the living room after dinner to continue their conversation with Rhajat glad it was all going well. There was some oddness felt by Azura and Tharja's family at seeing Rhajat and Tharja sitting side-by-side and getting along as if they were normal twins, there wasn't even an unkind glance between them. That they both sat exactly same, even changing positions as if it was choreographed, kept drawing the eyes of the others as if it was slightly unnatural, which it was of course, they weren't from alternate timelines, these two women were the same and should never exist together. That came to a head when Noire suggested they play a board game with Tharja asking Rhajat not to play as she would automatically know what she was planning, something her future self-accepted and so watched instead.

* * *

An hour after dinner, Azura said her goodbyes but found herself being escorted to Olivia by Rhajat, just in case today had been a rouse to make her lower her guard so she could vanish. Left in her care, Olivia introduced her new friend to her husband and son, staying to chat for a little while before heading to the tavern around eight o'clock. That's a little early for a night out but it wouldn't be a late one as she had classes tomorrow morning.

They hadn't dressed up, though Olivia thought Azura's normal dress was magnificent anyway, but that didn't stop a ripple of whispering as they entered the tavern. That Azura stood with such regal bearing, leaving few with any doubt she was royalty, would certainly enhance the attention they received. It was clear the ethereal beauty she'd brought was going to be popular so Olivia made sure to stand in front of her as they made their way to the bar to make it clear Azura was under her protection and shouldn't be bothered too much. A couple of her friends came up to them to say hi, but it seemed her intent had been made clear to the patrons. With a drink each, they found a table and sat so they could watch the three-piece band playing on the small stage in the corner. Azura watched them with interest as she, unknowingly, was watched by Olivia looking for any signs that she was uncomfortable. After a few songs, Azura was humming along with them and Olivia realised her worries were unfounded. After about twenty minutes, the band took a break and Azura could focus fully on her conversation with her new friend.

Olivia was talking her though some of the people here and their achievements, hoping to inspire Azura to find a goal for herself, when the band returned.

"Ladies, gents and others," announced the guitarist. "We're opening up the stage for anyone who wants it. Who's going to give us all a song?"

"Us!" yelled Olivia over the clamour, lifting up Azura's hand as well. The first song is always competitive and she really wanted to start the night off.

"Prima!" shouted the guitarist over the others, "and the mysterious stranger." There was really no decision when Olivia wanted to sing and having the blue haired beauty with her was even more reason to pick her.

"Prima?" questioned Azura as Olivia pulled her towards the stage.

"Some call me Prima," explained Olivia. "It used to mean the greatest ballerina generations ago but now it's usually used for the greatest dancer. Me," she made clear with a smile, though she still blushed at claiming such a lofty title.

With a little apprehension at performing so suddenly, Azura followed after Olivia and looked through the band's music to find a song. While she didn't know any of this realms work, she was confident she could sing anything with the sheet music in front of her and found a ballad that would allow some great harmonies with Olivia, as they'd found their voices fitted very well together during their classes that day. Olivia introduced her before they began, wondering what the audience's reaction to Azura's voice would be.

As they sang with the band, the conversation in the tavern ceased completely and everyone was watching the two of them in awed silence. The song Azura had chosen was a very difficult one and that she sang perfectly, while reading the sheet music, meant as soon she ended the last note, the tavern erupted with applause, whistling and then loud chants for an encore. With no choice, Olivia pulled a stunned Azura round to pick another and chose a well-known folk song that's sung by everyone who's ever been in a tavern. This song meant it would be completely different from the previous one as no one would be watching in silence, this was a song where the entire tavern would join in with them, which hopefully would mean someone else would want to get up and sing afterwards.

"No more," called Olivia over the encore chant this time, radiating both her authority as Prima and as a teacher, resulting in the chants subsiding. "And she's married," she added holding up Azura's hand to show her ring. "Sorry, Ashley."

"Why did you add that?" questioned Azura as another singer took to the stage.

"Because everyone's going be interested in you now and you're exactly Ashley's type." She pointed out Ashley, still watching them from across the room.

Azura could see an attractive blonde, with hair cut short on one side and long on the other watching her, though whether they were male or female, she couldn't tell.

"They'll probably come over at some point, but they'll be respectful. They're one of the best actors in my theatre and very skilled with dance and song. It's handy having someone who can play male and female roles equally convincingly."

As they retook their seats, Azura thought over all that Olivia had in her life. As well as her family, she had the title of Prima, was the creative director at the theatre and headmistress of the performing arts school. Given she wasn't even a decade older than herself, Azura began to think about what she wanted by the time she was that age. Such deep thoughts would have to wait though, she wanted to enjoy her night out with her friend which was something she'd ever done before.

They stayed until nine thirty, with a lot of people coming over to congratulate them on their performance and find out a little about Azura, a voice like that being a complete unknown was always going to intrigue performers. As predicted, Ashley did come over and was very upfront with their attraction but was equally very respectful, in fact, Azura found them rather charming. While she did feel a little overwhelmed by all the attention she was receiving over the evening, and did feel the urge to leave, having Olivia by her side gave her strength. Now what she would need, was to find that strength within herself.

"We don't have any theatres in our capital," she said out of the blue as the two of them walked back to Olivia's home.

"Really? How come?"

"It's a new city," she explained. "The country is formed from ceded land and the town chosen to be the new capital city is still growing. I wonder if we could create one?"

"You and me?" questioned Olivia.

"No, no, that would be asking too much of you to be involved with something in another realm when you're so busy here. I wondered if I could persuade the council to source the gold to build one."

"Can't Corrin just build one?"

"She could force it but it would be better for the town council to be on board. I fear I don't have your skill with people to convince anyone to spend such amounts."

"My skills with people? Just because I can talk to people now doesn't mean I always could. When I went to Chrom, who's my friend remember, to ask for funding for my theatre, I could barely speak, I missed bits of my proposal and just made things up in panic."

Thinking back to this morning when she'd first seen Olivia, Azura remember her first impression of her being meek, perhaps she really was like that all those years ago.

"You've got your regal bearing and you look like you're always in control so even if you're stressing about it, you'll do way better than I did."

"I'm very glad I met you," admitted Azura.

"Me too. I've never felt like this about anyone," she admitted, "I met you this morning and you're now teaching at my school, we've been out together and you're sleeping at my house tonight."

"Here I thought I was the only one bewildered by the feeling of such a strong bond after half a day. Truthfully, I think you may now be my best friend."

"Really?" questioned Olivia at such a strong statement.

"Yes, even before I… isolated myself," she began, unsure how to refer to the last year of her life, "I didn't really have any friends, even my adoptive siblings didn't feel like friends. Are you alright with me calling you that?" she asked, suddenly wondering if that was the source of Olivia's disbelief.

"Of course," assured Olivia. "You're already right at the top of friends list too."

Azura chuckled at the reassurance. "Thank you. How long is your voice coach likely to be off ill?"

"She thinks she'll be fine for Monday. Why?"

"I wondered if you might want me to stay on until she returns?"

"Do you want to do that?" asked Olivia, wanting to be absolutely clear if this was Azura's own desire.

"I do, I enjoyed my day with you and the students."

"That's great," encouraged Olivia, "of course you can stay. The students and staff all certainly seemed to like you."

"Thank you," sighed Azura as her fear at her first desire being rejected evaporated. "Would you-"

"Put you up? Of course, I'll lend you some clothes too, if you need," she added, giving a twirl to show off her dancers clothes. Seeing Azura looking unsure, she couldn't help but laugh. "Or I do have normal clothes."

"That would be preferable," she admitted. "Though I fear I would need to have them taken in temporarily around the chest."

"You're beautiful," said Olivia immediately, in case any negative thoughts about her modest chest were coming. "If neither of us were married, I'd be coming on to you. I'm bi," she added so that was clear, "but we are married, so I won't do anything." She then wondered if she'd had more to drink than she should have.

"I assure you, it does not bother me."

"Still okay spending the night?"

"Of course, even if we were to share a bed, I would not be worried."

"I would be," teased Olivia as she slinked up to Azura, wrapping her arms around her and pressing her ample chest against hers.

Azura could only laugh. "Are you drunk?"

"I'm fine," confirmed Olivia, dropping the act. "Come on."

* * *

The following morning, Rhajat and Tharja were up with the dawn. They'd always been early risers and it was currently just the two of them in the house, awake anyway. They'd made themselves breakfast, each having the same, and Tharja had then gone to go to her workshop but had been stopped by Rhajat who insisted they should wait for their family to rise and greet them. Tharja instead took out a book to wait for them while Rhajat wondered how bad it would be to spoil the ending for her. Before their family woke, there was a knock at the door. With a quick look by remote view, Rhajat knew it was for her.

"Good morning," she said opening it.

"Morning," replied Azura.

"A little early for you, isn't?" Azura had been known to sleep to noon over the last few months.

"I couldn't stay asleep. Olivia's seeing to Inigo and I thought I would come and see you."

"By your own volition?"

"My own volition," confirmed Azura.

"So you really are feeling better?" asked Rhajat as she stepped aside to let her in. It certainly seemed like that last night but to see it continue over a night was excellent news.

"I feel alive again. We performed at the tavern last night and I… I think I want to perform on stage again, a real stage. Or maybe teach? I loved being with Olivia yesterday and she's opened my eyes to so many things."

Seeing this joy in her long sullen friend, Rhajat was wondering if Olivia had opened her eyes to one particular thing and this was the morning-after glow. Before she could enquire, Azura continued.

"I know my illness isn't gone and that I'll likely sink back into it in time, but I have hope now, I know there are things out there for me. I'll at least have the strength to take any hand that offers me aid." At that, Rhajat offered hers, which she happily took.

"Well, wasn't that sweet," said Tharja from behind them.

With the interruption, Azura remembered why she came. "I want to stay here for a few days to help Olivia at her school."

"And you need my permission?"

"I thought so?" asked Azura, uncertain.

"If there is something you want to do with your life, do it. So long as it's not running away or suicide."

"Then I will be staying to help Olivia," stated Azura with confidence.

"I shall inform Corrin and your family when I return. It's good to see you smile again," she added.

"Thank you for all you've done, even before bringing me here. I need to head back for breakfast," she said, indicating her need to leave.

"I'll stop in and see you before I go," said Rhajat as she spotted a golden manakete flying over the far edge of the city. "I've something to do before I leave."

"For Nowi?" questioned Tharja as Azura left.

"Yes. May I use your workshop?"

"If you answer a question," proposed Tharja, getting a nod. "Did we ever grow close with our daughters in your timeline?"

"We did," admitted Tharja, "but that was after grandchildren came along and it took a long time until we could be considered friends."

"So I can be close to them," summarised Tharja. "I will try to overcome myself, for them," she declared to her future self.

"And to have sex with your husband," reminded Rhajat which got her a glare. At the sounds of noises from upstairs, hostilities immediately dropped and both went to see their family.

* * *

After seeing her former husband and her daughter's off, Rhajat spend a few hours in Tharja's workshop working on something that she hoped would be appreciated, it was a fairly complicated arrangement but nothing too troublesome for her. With it ready, she sought out the gift's recipient, finding her sleeping atop the castle roof for some reason and warped to her.

"Mm?" grunted Nowi at the flash that woke her. "Mama!" she cried, springing forward to carefully nuzzle into her.

"Daughter. Why are you up here?" she asked as she stroked her scaly head and held onto her given the wind at this height.

"I like it, it's breezy."

"Change back, I have something for you." With her daughter now a little blonde girl again, she warped the two of them to Tharja. "Thanks."

Tharja simply grunted her resentment at being used as a warp point and left, though she did give a nod to acknowledge Nowi.

"So, what have you got me?"

"Stand here," ordered her mama, positioning her facing a tall thing covered in a blanket.

Nowi watched as Rhajat moved around it and whipped the blanket off to show it was a mirror but looking back at her was an older manakete she didn't know wearing her clothes. She looked to be very tall with long blonde hair down to her knees and huge boobs which Nowi couldn't take her eyes off. "Who's she?" she asked but saw the image in the mirror move its mouth in time with her words. "She's me!" she cried, jumping in her excitement and seeing something she really liked.

"This shows the world as your ideal, what you want for yourself or those around you," explained Rhajat, staying out of the mirror's view.

"So it's not what I will look like?" questioned Nowi, bouncing on her toes. "Just what I want to?"

"Correct," confirmed Rhajat. She then moved round behind her to see what Nowi saw herself as and found why she was bouncing on her toes; she was watching her chest jiggle in the mirror, a chest that rivalled Camilla but still wearing what Nowi classed as a top. "I spent hours making this for you and all you want is to see your barely covered chest bounce?"

"But I'm so sexy," protest Nowi as Rhajat grabbed her shoulders and pushed down to prevent her from bouncing.

"Why so big?" enquired Rhajat.

"Because I think being curvy looks good. Both my mamas and my big sister are really curvy," pointed out the little dragon looking up at her mama which meant she was resting her head in her mama's cleavage. "And they're so soft and warm," she added before pressing her hands into her own chest, "much better than just having ribs poking you."

"I'm the same," observed Rhajat stepping to the side and watching herself in the mirror.

"You're already so sexy, why would you want to change?"

"It shows the ideal for the first person to look in it, I should appear as you want me to be."

"You're already so sexy, why would I want you to change?"

As the pair watched, the Rhajat in the mirror hugged Nowi from behind and kissed her cheek. Knowing this showed what Nowi wanted, Rhajat complied and stepped behind her, hugging her and bent down to kiss the top of her head, being unable to reach her cheek due their different heights in reality. The little dragon then reached up and placed her hands over her mama's, holding them around herself. At that the image in the mirror changed.

"Has the spell wore off?" asked Nowi seeing the reflection showing reality.

"No. What we want can change from moment to moment," explained Rhajat. "You want to grow up, but you also want to be child who still has her mama." In the mirror, Rhajat clearly mouthed 'I love you'.

"I love you, mama," said Nowi, looking up with tears in her eyes.

The words were right there for her to say back but Rhajat had to struggle to find the strength to say them. They were true and deserved to be said but, even after living an entire life, she was still Tharja and found it hard to emote. "I love you too, daughter," she managed to get out.

Nowi spun round in her mama's arms, flung her arms around her and clung to her, sobbing gently into her chest.

"It's alright, dear," she said softly as she stroked her daughter's blonde hair. There was no more 'honorary' attached to that term, she was her daughter as much as Kana or her Noires. "I'm here."

"But you'll go home," sniffled Nowi.

"I will, but you're not alone, you have a husband and two daughters who love you. You don't need me."

"But I want a mother," said Nowi, looking up.

"You'll always have one. Even in a thousand years, Corrin and I will still be reincarnating and I promise we will always come back to see you."

"You will?" questioned Nowi, her tears stopping at the thought of having one of her friends being able to stay with her for all of her long life.

"Once we find each other and are able to leave, I promise we will come to you."

Nowi stepped back and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Thank you," she said, a little happiness making its way back into her voice.

"I won't be your mother," said Tharja from the doorway, making Nowi jump, "but if you… if you ever want to talk like this, you can come to me."

"Really?" questioned Nowi.

"Of course," interjected Rhajat, "we already like you." This revelation got her a scowl from her past self.

"I do," admitted Tharja. "I'd like you more if you stopped acting like a foolish child."

"That's part of her charm too," added Rhajat, stroking her hair.

"Perhaps," admitted Tharja.

"Would you like to see what you will look like in the future?" asked Rhajat after a few moments of silence.

"Yes!" said Nowi instantly.

"May I raid your workshop for ingredients?" she asked of Tharja.

"They're yours too."

With a quick trip downstairs, Rhajat got all the ingredients she needed and returned. "Divination grows inaccurate very quickly," she explained as she set out what she needed. "I wouldn't even consider divining a decade ahead, never mind a millennia, given how many possible futures there would be to sort through, but a person's appearance is easier seen as most of those futures will be similar, barring lost limbs or such." She took the pouch from her hat and picked out a golden scale.

"You're nearly out," observed Nowi, "I can give you some more."

"It's fine, these are very rare ingredients so I don't carry them all with me. I've still got most of what you gave me in my lab."

"They're not rare, I've got loads and they regrow quick."

"But plucking them hurts, yes?" She got a nod. "That's why I try not to use them if I can. I wouldn't ask you to hurt yourself, you're my daughter."

With that settled, and Nowi looking happy at that explanation, Rhajat began her divination and telepathy spell. With Nowi's future in sight, she reached out to touch her forehead and share the image in her head.

"Well, I'm hot," said Nowi examining the image in her head. Her face looked a little more mature, even her lips looked fuller, her hair was knee length and, as she looked around she had a really nice butt. "But why am I still flat," she moaned, coming back to her chest.

"You're not flat," began Rhajat, trying to find some encouraging words. "They're probably Bs," she said, though there may be some rounding up. She held out her hand to Tharja, who had been intently watching this new method of divination.

Somewhat reluctantly, Tharja took the offered hand and saw the image of an adult Nowi. She was mildly surprised at how beautiful and mature this Nowi looked, even her smile looked serene rather than childish. "You're beautiful," she said to reassure the girl that would come to be her daughter.

"You really think so?"

"No one could say anything else," insisted Tharja. "Introduce her to Azura," suggested Tharja to Rhajat, "that'll show her you don't need to be big to be beautiful."

"I'm going to see her during the school's lunch break as I head home, I'll take you then."

"School?" queried Nowi.

"Teacher," explained Rhajat.

"Can I stay 'till then?" asked the little dragon.

"Fine," consented Tharja.

It wasn't long until the schools would be getting out so Tharja got the three of them something to drink and they sat and talked a little. To save Noire having to come from work to pick up her younger self, Tharja had said she would collect her from school, a first step on her path to returning to motherhood, so when she left, Rhajat took Nowi to meet Azura. Her first thought was that the blue haired lady was gorgeous, and only after gushing at how much she likes her looks, did she realise her chest was about the size of her likely future. She felt a little better about it after that. Mother and daughter listened as Azura spoke of her morning with joy, glad to see her enjoying teaching.

* * *

With a final word to Olivia tasking her with keeping watch of Azura and escorting her back to Lilith when she was ready to come home, Rhajat said her goodbyes to the three and headed to her final stop, warping to Cordelia.

"Hi," she said to the startled red-head.

"Don't do that," demanded Cordelia, wondering if her future self had to deal with this a lot.

"My apologies. I'm returning to Valla but wanted to encourage you to tell your family. You were lucky no one noticed at the summit last month and if someone visits, that will ruin your hope of telling them all together."

"That is true," admitted Cordelia. "I shall have to invite them all over."

"Feel free to leave a message with Tharja, it's quicker for me to send a letter to Laslow than for Caeldori."

"Oh, thank you. Are you here officially?" she asked.

"I arrived yesterday, I'm going back home now."

"Very well. Had you informed Lord Chrom a foreign princess was in Ylisstol?"

"Too late now," chuckled Rhajat choosing to warp back to Tharja simply because that would be an enigmatic way to end the conversation.

* * *

With a goodbye and some last encouragement, and subtle threats, to her past self, she then prepared her range spell with one of Lilith's scales for the first warp to get home. She sat and talked with Lilith for a little a while, primarily discussing Azura's remarkable recovery, before making the final jump to Corrin and, as she arrived next to her wife, she found a hand round her throat, squeezing rather hard.

"Where were you?" snarled Corrin, pushing her up against the wall by the throat. "You run away with my cousin and spend the night in some exotic land?" Rhajat just smiled in return. "I might have been mad," she said, dropping the act and letting go.

"As if I could run off with another woman when I have this body waiting for me at home," she retorted, grabbing her wife's ass which resulted in a warm kiss.

"How is she?" asked Corrin, not wanting to let her wife go after having been apart for a day. "Where is she?" she then added, realising her wife returned alone.

"Good, I think Olivia was enough of a shock to break down her walls. She's staying for the rest of the week to work as a vocal coach at her school."

"She wanted to?"

"She did. She thinks she's found her drive again, though whether she wants to perform or teach, she's unsure."

"That's wonderful," said Corrin, hugging her wife tighter for her efforts. "We had better tell her family immediately."

Abandoning her work, Corrin and Rhajat left to inform Azura's family what had occurred and they shouldn't worry about her absence, news that was gladly received.

* * *

After having parted with Nowi and Rhajat, Tharja walked to the school, growing increasingly nervous as she approached. She knew she had to be able to do this to have any right to be her mother but she'd never been alone and responsible for her youngest before. She waited across the street from the school gates, watching and watched by the other mothers and fathers who'd come to collect their children. She didn't know what to do if any approached, she wouldn't be able to talk with them like they do with each other and threatening them would be bad, so she tried to look as scary as she could to ward them off. Thankfully none approached and soon the children that were going home for lunch were swarming into the yard and out the gates.

"Hi," she said as Noire approached, looking as nervous as she felt.

"Hi," parroted Noire.

"Let's go," said Tharja turning but checking her daughter was coming with her. They walked in silence for a minute as she tried to think of something to say. "How was your morning?" she asked hesitantly.

"Fine," answered Noire looking up at her mother. "We had reading first then we went outside and played some games and did some races."

"Did you win anything?"

"No, I'm not very fast at running. I was third in one," she said proudly.

"Well done," congratulated Tharja, hoping that her smile meant that was good for her. There was so much she didn't know about her own flesh and blood.

The two couldn't think of anything else to say but, thankfully, home isn't far away.

"You usually have a sandwich for lunch, right?" asked Tharja as they entered.

"Yes. Unless there's leftovers."

"There aren't after having guests," noted Tharja. "What do you want?"

"Um… Can I have cheese and ham, please?"

"Alright." She got the ham and cheese from the cold store and made up a sandwich for Noire and one for herself. "You like apples, yes?"

"Mm hm."

Tharja took two apples and put them on the plates for each of them. "To drink?"

"Juice, please."

With a glass of juice for her and water for herself, Tharja looked at the plates and thought that wouldn't be enough for a growing child with an afternoon of school. "What else do you normally have?"

"Chocolate," said Noire.

Tharja chuckled at her daughter's big, innocent smile. "No you don't."

Noire giggled with her mother. "Okay. That's all usually, but Noire and father usually give me an orange to take to school to eat."

"Sit down," ordered Tharja as she picked up the plates to take them to the table and returned to collect their glasses. "Is it alright?" she asked as Noire took a bite. She was surprised how worried she was at disappointing her daughter with something as simple as a sandwich.

"It's good," said Noire after swallowing her mouthful.

Tharja started hers and the two ate in silence but both caught the other looking at them frequently. As Noire took a drink, having to use both hands to hold the glass, Tharja realised how little and adorable her daughter was and smiled.

"What's wrong?" asked Noire, seeing her mother smiling like that.

"I love you," said Tharja, feeling the words easier to say.

"I love you too, mom. Could you cut my apple in half please?"

"Fine. You could have told me earlier," she said as she now had to get up, go back to the kitchen and bring back a knife.

"But then it would go brown," complained Noire as her mom returned and cut it.

Watching her eating a half, Tharja thought about how she was speaking so freely to her. In the past, any time they had spoken, Noire had seemed very nervous and afraid of her but there had been such a change in just a day. "You don't seem afraid of me anymore," she said as Noire put the core down from her fist half.

"I'm not," she said picking up the second half.

"What changed in a day?"

"I saw that you were scared of me too. Noire tried to tell me why last night but I didn't really get it."

"It's a very grown up way of being scared," admitted Tharja.

"But Noire and dad have always said I should help people who are scared, like Severa helps me when I'm scared by all the people at school."

"You're a good girl," said Tharja, reaching out and patting her head with only minimal hesitance. "I hope I can become a good mom for you."

"I'll help," declared her cute little girl.

"What do you do until you need to go back to school?"

"Em… Sometimes we do my homework I got in the morning before I forget it. Or draw or go for a longer walk back to school."

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" asked Tharja, fairly sure she would.

"You haven't eaten your apple," pointed out Noire.

"I'll get it when I come back. Do you want an orange to take with you?"

"Yes please."

With an orange in hand, the two stepped outside and Tharja locked the door behind them. "Em… Do you hold hands or…." She didn't know if her daughter was too old for that but braced herself to do it if needed.

Noire immediately took her mother's hand and led her on the route she liked to take that went past a toy shop so she could see if they had any new things in the window. They were able to talk a little more freely now, commenting on what they saw as they walked and by the time they reached the school, Tharja's discomfort at holding hands had almost receded.

On her way back home, pleased at how well she had managed being a mother, she detoured through the market area and on to scout out one shop in particular, including how busy the area was and what was around it to gauge the chances of being spotted by someone she knew. Now it was a case of working up the courage to go in, but that was certainly going to be another day.

* * *

Come the week's end, Azura accepted she had to go home and went with Olivia by pegasus to the hole between worlds, taking Olivia in to Fort Corrin to meet Lilith. After the three spent some time talking, Olivia headed back to Ylisstol while Azura left via the nearest exit to her home, walking the rest of the way. With the guards quickly passing the word on as she had arrived back, her family rushed to meet with her, astonished by the change in her in such a short time. As she told them all of her time there, and of her new best friend, she smiled and laughed so often, it seemed as if the gods themselves had intervened, something Rhajat couldn't help but revel in. That night, Azura was rather affectionate with her husband for the first time in many months.

* * *

Nine days after leaving Ylisstol, a new memory formed in Rhajat's mind. It was of herself, dressed normally in an attempt not to draw attention, going to the lingerie store she had scouted and buying some items. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Tharja putting effort into it. Sex was something that was always good with him but she couldn't bring herself to show how much she enjoyed it, never mind say how good it was. Hopefully this act would break down that barrier and lead to more enjoyable times.

A few days later, both Noires were at a sleepover at the castle, the younger as Lucy and Thea's guest and the older to help keep all the kids in order. Tharja made her excuses to go to bed earlier than normal, leaving her husband to tidy up, time she used to change. She knelt on the bed in nothing but her new black stockings and garter belt with the sheer bra she'd chosen and waited for him to come up. Rhajat was already in bed, with Corrin having fell asleep immediately, and she was having trouble trying to block these memories out. She could ignore most new memories that formed but tonight was immensely important for Tharja, it was the first time she'd initiated and she wanted to show that she really does love her husband. As such, Rhajat couldn't ignore them and Tharja's strong emotions were getting her excited and nervous too.

After the initial surprise of his wife wearing such alluring clothes and stating she loved him, he quickly overcame the shock and found his wife being much more into it. Sex for them was usually with as little contact as possible but tonight she was, though hesitantly, touching him, even holding and kissing him. With her much more enthusiastic involvement, the night was by far the best the two had spent together.

Remembering all this happening in her bed in another realm, Rhajat was getting hotter and hotter and knew she was going to have to do something. Unfortunately, she considered that relieving herself to thoughts of her former husband counted as cheating, so her only choice was to wake up her wife. Corrin was initially annoyed but when the situation was explained, she was more than willing to get her wife off so she could calm down.

* * *

A few weeks on from that new memory, Rhajat remembered a message Cordelia left with Tharja asking her family to visit. She dutifully sent it on to Severa and Laslow, with Caeldori obviously knowing about it to bring Soleil.

With Laslow and Severa granted leave by their Lord and Lady, and Caeldori rearranging her schedule, the family were able to visit on the requested day, flying in to Ylisstol before ten in the morning. They left their mounts at the livery yard and the five walked into town to meet up with their summoner. Severa, leading the group, knocked on her parent's door which soon opened to reveal her own face.

"Mom, it's me!" called little Severa after a brief staring contest with her older self.

"Show them in then," came the reply.

"So what's this about?" called Severa as she headed to the living room where her mother's voice had come from. "Ah!"

"What?" asked Soleil, leaping forward to see what her mother was pointing at in shock. "Ah!" she yelped, pointing as well.

"What?" asked Laslow peering in over his wife and daughter to see Cordelia standing ready to greet them with a small but noticeable bump on her usually flat stomach. "Ah," he said, simply to match, "congratulations, mother."

"How did this happen?" demanded Severa, recovering from the shock enough to enter the room.

"I would hope you know," joked her mother as she stroked her sleeping baby granddaughter's pink hair.

"Of course I know," retorted Severa, "I mean, I was an only child."

"As you were in my timeline too," said Caeldori from the back of the group.

"So we've caused a big change in your past?" asked Laslow.

"When you first brought Liv to see us," explained Cordelia. "I'd always thought about another after having you," she said looking between her two Severas, "but with the time needed off work I felt I shouldn't. Then I saw my baby granddaughter, that sparked the desire again and…" she trailed off as she stroked her bump.

"I'm so happy for us," said Caeldori weaving through her family to hug herself.

"That sounds as if you two are the expectant couple," pointed out Severa.

Both Caeldori and Cordelia went to kiss each other, as if going for the lips before swapping targets to the cheek. A glance to Soleil showed her excitement then her disappointment at being denied seeing her girlfriend in a twincest kiss again.

"Do you know what it is?" Soleil asked her girlfriend.

"I only know what she knows," said Caeldori with a look to herself.

"I thought something this big might ripple forward in your memories," explained Soleil.

"No, though that does mean this little one could be anything; boy, girl, fighter, poet, singer, blacksmith. It's so exciting wondering who they'll be."

Seeing the excitement on both her grandma and her girlfriend's identical faces, Soleil realised Caeldori was going to want children. Her girlfriend was an adult, she had such responsibilities, over a century of experience and looked exactly like the soon-to-be mother of two, while she still felt like a kid. The thought of Caeldori proposing to her and then wanting kids was scary but she wanted to be with her, she was going to have to think long and hard about her future.

"You alright?" asked Laslow, sensing the turmoil next to him.

"I'll be fine," said Soleil, somewhat subdued.

"Does anyone want anything to eat or drink?" asked Cordelia.

"You sit down," said Caeldori immediately, "let me get it."

Caeldori and Laslow went to sort the group out with some drinks and snacks as the others talked. They were only staying a few hours as Laslow needed to be back tonight, but they had plenty of time to catch up on everything in each other's lives. Throughout their time together, little Severa spent most of it next to her older self, paying close attention and mimicking what she did and how she sat. The elder Severa then kept changing positions just to see if she'd keep copying her but she instead called her out for teasing her. When pressed, she asked if she was going to be like her when she grew up and was assured that, with hard work, she could be. Following that, she asked if she could hold Liv and bombarded her older self with questions such how she got so strong, if she still likes sweets and if she has to marry Inigo but she was told she could marry anyone. Eventually, her mom sat her down and said that she would only ever be her and she shouldn't try to be exactly like her older self, a sentiment her older self supported.


	23. Chapter 23 – Pride

In Hoshido, the royal family is treated with great respect, almost to the point of worship. This had long been the case and the royals, whether intentionally or not, often maintained a distance between themselves and the people. Soldiers were an exception, of course, as a camaraderie between royal officers and the troops under their command would help instil loyalty and drive in battle. This was very different to Nohr where, though the royals were given great respect, they were seen more as bureaucrats responsible for running the country rather than the near-divine beings some saw the Hoshidan royals as.

For Caeldori, this was very strange. She'd spent an entire life serving under Exalt Emmeryn, then Exalt Chrom and finally Exalt Lucina. While Exalts, as head of state, were the head of The Church of Naga, they were also all friendly with the people and would spend time among them. She hadn't known Emmeryn well, being a fairly junior pegasus knight during her reign, but she had always been close to Sumia and Chrom and they would often go into the city to visit the market to buy ingredients for dinner and cook with their family. They were quite familiar with many of the traders and could chat happily with them with no barriers between them and had, or rather would, attend the weddings of some of them and their descendants. When Chrom passed the throne to Lucina, she continued this tradition as well and was as loved as her parents.

With Ylissean royalty as her example, Caeldori had gone against the traditions of her family since the end of the war and made sure she and Soleil were included in the patrol schedules for the city so she had frequent reasons to be on the streets and interact with the common people. This had worked out well with the two of them being on close terms with many in the markets and other businesses and familiar faces to many of the populace. This was something she felt was far better than being in the castle and focusing on only larger duties which may make a person forget the reason why they should be doing what they are, the prosperity and happiness of the people.

Tonight, she and Soleil were on patrol in the entertainment district where most of the capital's theatres, archery ranges, dojos and, crucially, the taverns were located. It was coming up to nine o'clock so the streets were quiet, businesses had closed up while anyone going out drinking was in a tavern but those who needed to be up early the next day hadn't yet left. The patrol had been uneventful and she and Soleil had just been chatting as they walked until they heard shouting in the next street. The two ran on, drawing their weapons, before rounding the corner and seeing a group of three men, thankfully without weapons, attacking another while a fifth lay on the ground, having clearly been struck down, as his friend tried to defend them.

"Desist!" yelled Caeldori as she and Soleil swiftly advanced on them. The three men turned to see armed guards approaching and, sensibly, turned and fled.

"Do we follow?" asked Soleil as they neared the two victims.

"No," said Caeldori stopping beside the men. "They'll split up and likely lead us into their friends. Are you alright?" she asked of the two as the floored man was helped up by his friend. She thought she recognised the one who'd remained standing, he was fit looking with brown hair and a few cuts and bruises on his arms, he may be a carpenter she'd seen working in the market.

Soleil watched as the two held each other, and not just for support.

"Just winded, I think," confirmed the downed man. He was of slender build with black hair and a well-maintained appearance, possibly even manicured nails.

"Nothing broken," added his friend. He then recognised the two redheads and bowed. "Thank you, milady."

"No need for that," said Caeldori. "Do you know why you were attacked?"

"They must have been after money," suggested the black-haired man.

"Or did they attack you because you're a couple?" asked Soleil. As they'd held each other tenderly in front of their rescuers, it was likely the two struggled to keep such signs of affection hidden. "Don't worry," she said quickly, "we believe you should be able to love who you love."

"We do," confirmed Caeldori.

"We might have been too obvious," admitted the brown-haired man.

"You shouldn't have to hide it," bemoaned Caeldori, knowing they had to. While same sex relationships weren't illegal in Hoshido, it was common for couples to be persecuted even in the city with it being a lot worse in the countryside. This was something else she found hard to understand, Ylisse was entirely accepting of such couples and she struggled to comprehend how anyone could object to love.

"That is a nice thought, milady," said the brown-haired man.

"We'll escort you home," she said. "I don't want you out alone in case they come after you again."

"I'm sure you have better things to do milady, please don't feel obliged."

"Ensuring the safety of the people of Hoshido is the most important thing for me," said Caeldori. "So, where do you live."

It turned out the men lived together and as they walked, Soleil got it out of them how they met. They had been two strangers renting rooms in a flat share, they'd become friends but overtime both began to develop feelings for the other and begun to suspect the other was gay, eventually both came out to each other and they began dating. Soleil really wanted to tell them that the princess they were slightly nervous of was her girlfriend but wouldn't go against her love's wishes to keep it private. All their friends new, of course, but she didn't want it to be common knowledge. She knew a princess has more to think of than just herself and had accepted Caeldori's wishes to keep their relationship away from the public.

With the couple returned to their home, the two resumed their patrol but Caeldori was somewhat distracted as they went. Nothing else of note occurred and, after reporting their incident to the captain of the guard, they headed back to the castle for the night. Before they'd even reached their bedchamber, Caeldori said she had something to do and told Soleil she'd meet her in their room. With a word to the servants, she was directed to her uncle who was still in his study, even at this time of night.

"Enter," called Ryoma.

"My king," began Caeldori, "may I have a few minutes of your time?"

"Of course, princess," answered Ryoma, being formal for his own amusement.

"The treatment of same sex couples within Hoshido has long sat uneasy with me," she began. "I wish to do something to try and change the people's perception of them and I feel the first act of any significance I could do is to publicly come out. Given the people's reverence for our family, I feel that simply having a member of the royal family in an openly same sex relationship may go some way to changing the people views."

"I agree," said her uncle.

"You do?" questioned Caeldori who hadn't expected it go so well.

"Indeed. After seeing the treatment those like you receive in Nohr and hearing of it from Lord Chrom, I realised how intolerable we have been in Hoshido. In truth, I have thought the same as you have just proposed, but felt I could not ask you or your mother to come out for political purposes. Such things are private and not something I would dare pressure anyone to do."

"So you will support me?"

"Of course. If anyone objects to this revelation about my niece's sexuality, they will have me to deal with."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"Have you thought about how you would like to announce this?" asked Ryoma.

"Truthfully, no. This is a spur of the moment decision," admitted Caeldori. She'd only got as far as her opening proposal during the latter of her patrol.

"I ask because Takumi and Oboro were scheduled to represent the crown at the opening of a new school in the western district in a couple of weeks. I'm sure they would allow you and Soleil to attend in their place. I'm sure Takumi would be glad to get out of it," he chuckled.

"That would be an excellent opportunity," agreed Caeldori.

"Very well. We shall advertise your attendance as 'with partner'. Now I know that's usually done in the run up to announcing an engagement, but I'm not forcing you to do that. Though you would have your kings blessing should you ever wish to."

Caeldori, with a smile threatening to split her cheeks at being given permission to marry her girlfriend someday, bowed before her king. "Thank you, my king."

"Have you any plans beyond coming out?" asked Ryoma.

"Not as yet, but I assure you I shall devise a long-term strategy in the coming days."

"Excellent. I know I can give you free reign on this given your many decades of experience," said Ryoma, who still found it odd that his twenty-year-old niece had over a century of experience in military and civil governance. "All I ask is you keep me informed. Though we may have to discuss manpower and budget depending on your plans."

"Of course. I won't let you down."

"Of that, I am certain. Good night, my dear."

"Good night Uncle."

With a bounce in her step at that having gone so well, she returned to her bedchambers, finding Soleil sitting up in bed wearing her cat's paw print pyjamas and reading one of her old romance novels which was quickly tossed aside.

"So what were you up to?" she asked her beaming girlfriend as she climbed on the bed and came to sit straddling her legs.

"If you are willing, we're going to publicly come out," explained Caeldori as she took her girlfriend's hands.

"Really!" cried Soleil. "That's awesome. What's brought this on?"

"I've decided I need to act to improve things here for same sex couples. The first thing is coming out and I'll need to devise a plan for what else. Can I count on your support?"

"As if you need ask."

"Uncle Ryoma also gave me permission to propose to you."

"Are you proposing now?" asked Soleil. She hoped not, she'd been thinking about marriage and children ever since her visit to her pregnant Grandma Cordelia a couple of weeks ago and still wasn't sure if she was ready for any of it.

"I am not," confirmed Caeldori. "Not yet, anyway."

"So how are we doing it?" asked Soleil, keen to move on.

"We'll be attending a school opening in a couple of weeks."

"So instead of 'I pronounce this school open' you'll say 'by the way, I'm a lesbian'."

"Maybe something a little subtler," chuckled Caeldori climbing onto the bed. "I am still a princess and some class is expected."

"I'm really glad we're finally doing this," said Soleil with some weight behind those words.

"I'm sorry if by hiding I've made you feel like I'm ashamed of what we have." Soleil's slightly sad smile showed that she had. "I promise it was never shame, it was... worry. Partly about how the people would treat me but far more about how they would treat you. Maybe they would see you as a corrupting Nohrian influence and try to remove you."

"I did seduce you," reminded Soleil with a smile, "so I'm definitely a corrupting Nohrian influence."

"That's true," realised Caeldori. "Removing you wouldn't do any good, I'm already fully corrupted," she declared as she leaned in to gently kiss her girlfriend on the lips.

"Glad to hear it, my lady."

"Mmm, say that again," asked Caeldori, moving in closer.

"As you say, my lady," purred Soleil and Caeldori's lips were swiftly upon hers. "So if we're going to be out," she began during a brief break for air, "does that mean we can get rid of that bed?"

Caeldori looked over to the other bed in their cavernous room. When she'd asked Soleil to move in with her, they'd kept two beds to maintain the image of decency, though in reality they'd never spent a night apart. "It goes," she concluded.

Soleil's growing joy at being able to be a true couple all the time with no camouflage dispersed her lingering worries about marriage, there was too much fun to have with her excited girlfriend for that.

* * *

Come the day of the school opening, Caeldori and Soleil readied themselves for what would hopefully be the most important thing they will do for Hoshido. As this was an official attendance, Caeldori wore traditional robes as would be expected of her and was unarmed. On such visits, Soleil would usually be wearing her uniform, currently that of a master ninja, and be armed but today it was of the utmost importance she be seen only as the princess' advertised partner and not her retainer, the two of them being well known enough for most people to recognise them. As such, Soleil was also dressed in traditional robes, her first time wearing them, and she was also completely unarmed. With both unarmed, Ryoma had sent Saizo with them for security.

As the three rode in the coach to the new school, Caeldori thought through everything that could go wrong but tried to force herself to focus on the likely scenarios. It would be fine, it's unlikely the crowed waiting to see the princess would be armed and immediately riot upon seeing her with a girlfriend, more likely would be some heckling and some leaving in disgust. She was brought back from her emergency planning by Soleil fiddling with her obi. "What's wrong?"

"'Cos I'm short it's pushing up on my boobs," said Soleil as she tried to pull it down. "Why does a belt need to be so wide?"

"Roll the top of it down a little then," said Caeldori immediately going to do it herself. As she tucked it down she brushed against Soleil's chest and looked up to see her smiling, realising she was just trying to distract her.

"It'll be fine," she reassured, despite being really worried herself.

"Whatever happens, I have you with me," said Caeldori, pecking her girlfriend on the lips having sorted her obi.

"And we've got Saizo," pointed out Soleil.

"Thank you again for doing this," repeated Caeldori for the third time today.

"I was ordered," pointed out the grim-faced ninja, "but what you are attempting is admirable."

"Nearly there," said Caeldori, taking a deep breath to steady herself.

Less than a minute later, the coachman pulled up outside the school and Caeldori could see the crowd of people waiting to see their princess and her partner. Saizo disembarked first to ensure there were no threats and, with his nod, Caeldori stepped down before offering her hand to Soleil to help her out as she was nervous of handling the coach steps in a floor-length robe. As Soleil came into the view of the crowd, a collective gasp could be heard but, thankfully, no call for rioting. Ignoring the chatter, the two walked up to the school side-by-side, rather than Soleil following a couple of steps behind her liege as a servant should and as they would normally do on official duties. As they walked, and it was now undeniable that the girl most of the crowd would recognise as her retainer was also her partner and the three had noticed a few members of the crowd leaving, though whether it was out of disgust or to be the first to spread the phenomenal gossip, they couldn't tell.

They were greeted by the headmaster of the school who was courteous too them but his surprise was clear at the revelation of what his guests were. It was also clear that, had they not been royal, he would have been far less welcoming. Caeldori gave a brief speech to the crowd about how good the new school is for the area and the standards she hopes it will set before she and Soleil, with Saizo accompanying them, were given a tour of the new building. After the tour, Caeldori thanked the headmaster and made clear her hopes for the children that would soon be under his care before returning to the carriage. As they approached the steps, she turned to Soleil so they were in profile to the crowd, took both her hands and planted a kiss on her lips, holding there for a few seconds as the crowds whispering grew, before parting and climbing into the coach.

"That was inappropriate, my lady," commented Saizo as the coach moved off.

"I know it's not the done thing," agreed Caeldori, "but I had to make sure there was no doubt about our relationship. Knowing how quickly gossip travels, I expect half the city will be talking about the lesbian princess in a few hours. Oh gods, what have I done?" she questioned as the enormity of the event sunk in.

"The right thing," said Soleil softly which got her a smile.

"I hope I'm not overestimating my importance as a princess to the people. I'm hoping that by coming out and showing the revered royal family accepts me being in a lesbian relationship that the people will change their views, but what if they don't care about some minor royal and nothing happens?"

"You're not a minor royal," pointed out Saizo. "You are third in line to the throne."

"And the people love you, you've seen how they treat you when we're on patrol. If they know you're a lesbian, there will be lots of people who'll think it must be fine then."

"Only time will tell," said Caeldori trying to set her worries aside. "We've still got work to do today."

Returning home, the two changed back into their uniforms, which was a big relief to Soleil, and set about their duties for the rest of the day. They didn't have any time to go out into the city and weren't scheduled for patrol today, so they wouldn't be able to see how they were received once the gossip spread. To stop her girlfriend worrying, Soleil spent the day being very sweet and affectionate to keep a smile on her gorgeous face. Caeldori struggled for sleep that night but, with Soleil's warmth soothing her, she did manage to get a few hours.

* * *

The following day, Caeldori saw to her duties, desperate for the afternoon to come when she would have some time to go into the city and see how people reacted to her. Come mid-morning, however, while she was meeting with a couple of councillors, who either hadn't heard about her sexuality or didn't see it worth mentioning, they were interrupted by an equerry.

"There is a gentleman here requesting an audience with you, milady," he reported.

"With me?" questioned Caeldori. Her Uncle Ryoma, as well as Shiro and her mother, were all in the castle so anyone would be directed to them for anything important enough to have to ask directly.

"Indeed milady. Shall I show him to the throne room?"

"Very well. I'm sorry," she said to the councillors, "I likely won't be long but we will have to resume this discussion later."

She and Soleil made their way to the throne room where any audiences were held. They entered from the rear of the room and Caeldori stepped up to the three thrones. The central throne was the rulers, to its right was the rulers spouse and to its left was that of the heir. During discussions with her family after revealing she had a lifetime of experience already, Ryoma had stated that he would be happy for her to take more senior roles, one of which was holding audiences with the people, and it had been agreed that she could use Shiro's throne if that ever came up. Looking at it now, about to hold her first audience, she felt uncomfortable, as if she was claiming his title as heir. Nevertheless, she took her seat with Soleil standing by her side rather than slightly behind. She gave a nod to the guards on the doors who opened them to let in someone she recognised, he was Kenshin, the owner and barkeep of the tavern she and Soleil liked.

"T-thank you for seeing me, milady," he stammered.

"It is my duty," said Caeldori, wanting to remain professional. "How may I help you?"

"Well, em, you see, um, milady," he began, unsure of how often he needed to say milady. "I own an establishment in the city that… that caters to those whose relationships may not be accepted by others."

Caeldori and Soleil realised at this point that he didn't recognise them as patrons. It was true they made small attempts to disguise themselves in the past but they had never been sure if they had worked or, as with the rest of the patrons, he had just been respecting their privacy.

"Because of that," continued Kenshin, "my tavern has been subject to some graffiti and vandalism over the years, even one attempt at arson." Here, he faltered.

"Do you wish increased patrols in the area?" asked Caeldori, suspecting that wasn't it.

"Um, actually, milady, I would ask for your patronage. I saw you yesterday at the school and I think if it's known a member of the esteemed royal family were to visit, it would deter many from targeting my tavern and my customers."

"That is likely," agreed Caeldori. "Of course, royal patronage is not something I can decide on my own, such things must be by the grace of the king, but I shall raise this with him."

"Thank you, milady," said Kenshin, bowing low.

"We shall inform you of the decision," said Caeldori, giving a look the guards to open the doors.

"Thank you, milady, thank you," he repeated as he took a few steps back before turning to leave, wondering if he said thank you too much.

"You may leave," she said to the guards with her guest gone.

"So," began Soleil, flopping down into her girlfriend's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and swinging her legs over the arm of the throne, "are we going out tonight?"

"Definitely. Best not to give him warning of us coming in case he tries to improve his establishment."

"Yeah, I like it as it is. We're not going disguised though, right?"

"No, we go as ourselves. I think we should keep our uniforms on so we're more recognisable."

"Will you go out with me?" asked Soleil, looking as cute as can be.

"Always," accepted Caeldori, giving her a smooch. "But we need to get back the meeting," she finished with, ruining the mood before Soleil mentioned having sex in throne room again. She thought it would be hot but it would be wrong to such a phenomenal degree that Caeldori ruled it out every time.

* * *

In the afternoon, she and Soleil were able to go out to see how they were received by the townspeople. While they weren't scheduled for patrol they treated it as such so they had an excuse to walk around and talk to people without feeling like they were asking everyone directly for their opinion on them. They found that most people didn't seem to treat them any different, gossip this big would have spread to nearly everyone by now so it wasn't that they didn't know. There were of course others who approached them to ask about it, some in support and some against but you don't cause trouble for a well-trained and armed princess and her retainer, so they only had to deal with words. This was a good outcome as far as Caeldori was concerned as the vast majority saw it as neutral or good which buoyed her mood and she was really looking forward to her night out now.

* * *

Come the evening, the two had freshened up for their date, including clean uniforms, and went by coach to the tavern. They would usually walk but tonight it was important to be seen. As they disembarked outside the tavern, a couple of customers faltered at the door and stared at them as they walked in, hand-in-hand. They were only a few paces in before a whisper ran through the room, along with some prodding, and the entire clientele turned to watch them approach the bar.

Having seen them enter, Kenshin had been frantically trying to clean the bar in the few seconds available before tossing the cloth aside as they neared. "Welcome, milady," he said, bowing and nearly hitting his head on the bar. "I didn't expect to see you so soon," he added, eyeing the area he'd been meaning to repaint.

"We didn't want you to change anything because of us," explained Caeldori.

"We like it as it is anyway, its cosy" added Soleil.

"So what can I get you, miladies?"

"I'm not a lady," explained Soleil, "I'm just Soleil."

"Just your usually?" asked Caeldori of her girlfriend.

"Yeah."

"Usual?" questioned Kenshin.

"We come here fairly often," said Caeldori, "it's the only public place we felt comfortable going on dates."

"You have?"

"We changed our looks a bit, but we thought you must have seen through us and were being polite in not calling attention to us."

"That was you?" questioned the barkeep, suddenly recognising them as the cute redhead couple. This realisation then brought another thought from months ago to the fore. "That means the tall woman with purple hair really was Princess Camilla, wasn't it?"

"It was," confirmed Caeldori.

"She didn't look happy. Did she not like my place?"

"She was going through some things, don't worry."

"Thank you, milady. I'll get you your usuals."

Drinks in hand, the two of them took a table and tried to ignore the people stealing glances at them. They talked for a while before a couple in one of the booths left and they were quick to claim it as it meant a little more privacy form looks compared to the table on the open floor. Now with a little privacy, they could talk about how they were being received and that most looked excited about seeing them there, though there were a few suspicious looks too.

Almost an hour after the princess and her girlfriend arrived, during which they'd been for several rounds, the tavern was distracted by a very loud, excited giggle and turned to see the princess leaning over, having to support herself on her arm, as her retainer was almost on top of her as the two made out. Those closer could see just how passionate it was with a lot of tongue and hands going where they maybe shouldn't be in public. After a minute of heavy making out, the princess pushed her retainer off a little and whispered something in her ear which got a giggle and something whispered in return. After that, they sat down very close to each and were holding hands over the table. Some in the tavern had their doubts when they'd heard about her but, having seen that little show of affection, everyone believed their princess was in a loving, lesbian relationship.

* * *

Throughout the coming weeks, Caeldori continued her royal duties but with Soleil by her side during meetings where she could contribute, such as those regarding military matters, and stood as a retainer during the likes of discussions regarding the need to upgrade the city's sewage system. Outwith her duties, they made sure to be active in the community beyond just being included in the patrol schedule, they had assisted with charity events, attended performances among other events, all so the public could see them as a couple and see that it was normal. During these public visits, they received words of support from many people and some even said they'd given them courage to come out themselves.

* * *

It had been a month since she'd publicly came out and, with all seemingly going well and the people accepting her and being more accepting of same sex relationships in general, they'd started planning a big event they hoped would become a regular thing. Unfortunately, duty comes first and when she received a summons from her uncle, she knew something was happening. She and Soleil followed the equerry to her uncle's office and knocked.

"Enter."

"My king," greeted Caeldori formally, having been formally asked to come.

"Milord," added Soleil with a bow.

"I'm afraid you'll have to put your project on hold for a little," said Ryoma. "We've received a letter requesting aid from a religious community in the southeast of the country." He pointed out the area they were in on the map he'd had laid out on his desk. "It seems they're having a lot of trouble with a sizable group of bandits targeting them, specifically their harvests."

"How big is sizable?" asked Caeldori.

"They estimate as much as forty," said Ryoma.

Bandits usually operated with a dozen or fewer members to enable them to move quicker to evade the authorities, bringing in local thieves and brigands when needed, so a group this size and settled in one location was odd. "Interesting. I can't think a religious community has much to steal beyond their harvests. It is strange such a group would settle for stealing only food."

"Unfortunately, they haven't put much detail in their request for aid so we don't know why they're being target like this. It would also have made sense to send the letter to the southern garrison as they could provide aid faster. As it is, to send a messenger there and have them deploy, we could deploy from here and arrive before them, so I shall be deploying from here."

"You wish us to be part of the deployment?"

"No. I wish you to lead it, Caeldori."

"I shall not fail you, my king," said Caeldori, both excited and nervous at leading her first operation, her first in this life anyway.

"Due to the distance, it would be best to take a squad of pegasus riders and some of our new cavalry units."

"Agreed," said Caeldori, looking at the distance and the terrain they would have to cross. The community was very isolated and, no matter where they deployed from, it would be quite a march.

"I'll reclass to bow knight to cover you in the air," said Soleil, hoping she was allowed to talk freely in front of the king with her new status as Caeldori's partner.

"You have the most experience of our mounted units, I trust you to lead them while I'm in the air," said Caeldori.

"Of course." She'd never had a leadership role in the Hoshidan army before, but she knew from her band of mercenaries that she could lead.

"It's unfortunate that Reina is with mother dealing with the upset at the border, she'd have been very useful as commander of the aerial units while I focus on the squad as a whole." There had been a disturbance at the border with Valla in the north and Hinoka, Reina and their troops had gone north to coordinate with the Vallan army in quelling it. "It will take us several days to reach them with cavalry over the terrain so time is of the essence. I will inform those I wish to take immediately and we will leave as soon as we can."

"Very good. As your king, I ask you to do all you can to protect the people. As your uncle, take care of yourself too, both of you."

"Of course, uncle," said Caeldori with a smile.

"I'll keep her safe," added Soleil, unsure if the king of Hoshido had just referred to himself as her uncle.

The two of them immediately sent servants to inform the soldiers Caeldori wanted that they were to ready their supplies and their mounts for immediate deployment. With the troops preparing, Caeldori and Soleil then saw to their mounts.

"You know," began Soleil as she tacked up. "Protecting a villager's harvest from bandits was my first job with my mercenary band."

"You'd better not fall in love with the leader of the people you're protecting again," joked Caeldori.

"I didn't love her, we just had a lot of amazing sex," corrected Soleil.

"Well, none of that either."

"Sure thing, milady. No amazing sex with anyone ever again."

"You know that's not what I meant," chuckled Caeldori, tightening her saddle's girth. "You know we'll be with our comrades for a while now which means no privacy. Will you cope?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine. How about, _my lady_?" she asked with lust dripping from her words.

"I resisted you topless at the beach," insisted Caeldori, "I'll be fine."

"I'm ready," said Soleil giving her mare a pat on the neck before leading her out of the stables to join the others who were ready.

Caeldori soon joined them and, with the last few appearing and the supplies being handed out from the quartermaster and packed, the squad was ready to depart.

* * *

They marched for several days with a party of fliers going ahead of the ground troops to scout the terrain and rerouting the main body if an easier route was available. They had camped overnight a few hours away from the monastery to ensure the horses, pegasi, falicorns and kinshi were well rested as they would immediately begin the hunt once they had made their arrival known. Come dawn, the squad was already marching and they arrived within two hours. As leader, Caeldori, flanked by Soleil, entered to announce themselves and see about anything the people may be able to offer. They were met by a monk and led into the monastery but, as is often required for religious buildings, they were told to leave their weapons outside, something that made Soleil very uneasy.

As they entered, they were greeted by the unsettling sight of at least a hundred priests and shrine maidens sitting in rows along the walls leading up to a dais at which were seated the masters of the religion. The two walked up to them, uneasy at being flanked by so many when unarmed.

"Greetings, I am Princess Caeldori of Hoshido. We received your request for aid." The man sitting in the centre of the dais, on a much larger chair than the others, more a throne than chair, glared at them from beneath a heavy brow.

"While we appreciate the swiftness of the King's response, we question his choice of leader," said the master with clear distaste.

"Please do not mistake my youth for inexperience," said Caeldori, feeling more hostility in the room. "I assure you I am qualified to lead such an expedition."

"Mmm," grumbled the master. "While your age is of concern, it is your sinful life we object to," he said with venom as he looked to Soleil. "The talk of your disgracing of the royal family has reached even here."

Caeldori moved her arm very slightly as a signal to Soleil to stay quiet. There was little in the world that could make her angry but intolerance was one of them.

"If we could reject your aid and wait for an honourable commander, we would but, sadly, we cannot. Go now and deal with them."

"That is our intention," said Caeldori, maintaining proper manners. "I would ask if there any among you who are able to aid us in this endeavour?"

The master snorted derisively at this. "You failed to bring enough troops?"

"I assure you, we have plenty of highly trained men and women. I ask for volunteers as local knowledge of the land is a key part of strategy, especially when up against a group who will avoid direct confrontation and use ambush and fire attacks, among other strategies."

"I assure you, _princess,"_ he spat, "there are none here who would aid you. Even beyond your disgracing the goddess, we do not study war, such barbarity is beneath us. To fall to such actions would be an affront to our goddess."

It now made sense to Caeldori and Soleil, the large group of bandits had found prey that wouldn't attack back.

"I'll go," shouted a shrine maiden standing up a little way back down the hall.

Caeldori's first thought was that she looked scared but defiant. Soleil's first thought was that she was very cute, she was about the same height as her with a nice figure and a really cute purple bob cut.

"You will not!" bellowed the master, slamming his fist down on the table. "You would only be going to die for some _dyke_!"

"If they and all their soldiers are willing to risk their live for us, why can't we even tell them about the land?"

"So you would go and stand helpless as some heathen comes to rape and murder you?"

"I know combat magic!" yelled the novice, her fists clenched.

The master spluttered over his words before standing up which, given his mass, must take a lot of effort. "That is not our way!" he yelled, pointing furiously at her.

"Then our way is wrong!" yelled the novice back.

"Come with me!" yelled Caeldori over the master's wordless shouts of appal as she and Soleil made a quick retreat back to the door.

The novice pushed out of the row in front of her and walked with the princess and her girlfriend out of the hall as the master yelled at her. The three hurried out of the compound, with Caeldori and Soleil having collected their weapons.

"What's your name?" asked Caeldori once they were clear of the immediate threat.

"Gracia, milady," said the shine maiden.

"Thank you for your assistance," said Caeldori softly. "Are you alright?"

"I can't believe I said all that," replied Gracia with a big smile.

"You sounded like you'd been holding it in for a while," observed Soleil.

"And can you use combat magic?"

"Yes," she stated proudly. "I met a cute merchant when I was collecting herbs and I traded with her for a thunder tome. I got the hang of that and I happened to meet her again and traded it back for an elthunder."

"How have you been practising when there are such attitudes towards it?"

"I'm fast," explained Gracia. "So when I go to collect herbs, I run out to where I hid my tome, practise for a little while then collect the herbs and run back. Everyone else would just walk so I'm not gone longer than anyone would expect."

"Sneaky," approved Soleil which got her a cute smile.

As they approached her troops, Caeldori introduced Gracia and she briefed them on what they knew about the bandits, where they were likely to be camping and the lay of the land. With this knowledge, the squad split up and made its way to the likely campsite, with the advanced scouts reporting back that there was at least forty five bandits in what looked like a camp made for long term habitation. They were dealt with swiftly. The ariel units came in low over the trees, swooping down and taking out many before they could even pick up a sword with the others fleeing and running straight into the cavalry.

During the battle, Caeldori, while active in the attack, was also watching her squad's performance and was impressed by how skilled they all were. Her eye couldn't help lingering on Soleil as the cavalry charged, nocking and loosing three arrows in quick succession and taking out all three targets, but beyond her skills, she looked so cute in her bow knight uniform. Of note as well was Gracia, riding with Soleil. While she'd been told to only focus on healing, seemingly the only skill her religion allowed, Caeldori saw a few bolts of lightning being cast with one felling its target. With the attack over in a couple of minutes, the squad split into groups of three to investigate the surrounding area and ensure they hadn't missed any. After a few hours of sweeping the area, Caeldori and the other fliers sought out their allies to regroup before heading back.

The assembled squad began back to monastery at a walk as there had been some minor wounds sustained by a couple of soldiers and horses that, while having been treated by Gracia, shouldn't be exacerbated by strenuous movement. With treatment and rest overnight, all would be well for a gentle march back north tomorrow.

Leading the squad back to the monastery was Caeldori and Soleil, both dismounted, with Gracia walking between them. They'd been talking about the battle with both commending Gracia's performance and her healing skills afterwards. Seeing the girl's joy at being helpful and being praised for her combat magic, Caeldori had to change the topic

"Gracia, how did you come to be part of this religion?"

"I'm a foundling," she explained. "Just dumped on the doorstep without even a name."

"That may explain it. I found it odd that you disagree with such a core tenant of belief."

"Yeah, I never got how it could be good to let other people die for you. Surely you should do anything you can to help them stay alive, right?"

"I agree," assured Caeldori.

"I think you disagree with another big part of it too, right?"

"I've known for ages I like girls," admitted Gracia out loud for the first time in her life, a big smile forming after it. "How'd you know?"

"Just a feeling," said Soleil. "And you called the female merchant you got your tome from cute. What was she like? Did you like her?"

"We flirted a little," admitted Gracia, remembering the thrill of it. "She was a bit older than me with gorgeous red hair. I never asked her name 'cos I didn't think I'd ever see her again then when I did, I completely forgot because we were flirting again."

"It must have been tough growing up not being able to show you like people," mused Caeldori.

"It was, I like a couple of girls in the compound but if I ever told them I'd be sent for correction. I'm really worried," she began, her happiness at talking openly slipping away, "I'm old enough to be married now and they usually pair us up but I really don't want a husband."

"So why do you stay with them?" questioned Caeldori.

That question hit Gracia like a shaft of sunlight burning through a dense fog, her world suddenly expanded before her and she could see so many choices. "It was all I'd ever known," she explained with awe at the new world she could see. "I'd never thought of leaving but I hate it, I hate not being able to like girls or learn magic and I hate working in the fields for days on ends. I want to see so much more."

"Then why not come back to the capital with us? The capital has many gifted practitioners of magic in all schools."

"Seriously!" squealed Gracia.

"Of course," chuckled Caeldori at her excitement.

"Are there diviners? I always wanted to learn divination but knowing the future is apparently something only the goddess is allowed," she snarked.

"The greatest living diviner is an advisor to the king," explained Caeldori. "I'm sure I could talk to her about taking on a student."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, I love seeing someone so passionate about a subject."

"Can I learn combat magic? I wanna be able to use mjölnir and rangarok and nosferatu and all those spirit scrolls like tigers and bulls and learn how to charm and curse and hex and…" she trailed off as Caeldori and Soleil were giggling. "What?"

"You're so cute when you're excited," said Soleil.

"You can learn them all with time and effort," assured Caeldori. "Though you may struggle to find dark magic users on Hoshido, we have friends in Valla and Nohr who are skilled in the darker arts."

"And of course we'll have to set you up with some cute girls," added Soleil to the excitement.

"I can date," said Gracia dreamily. "Are there many other girls like me?"

"Plenty," said Soleil.

"Hoshido has some problems in accepting same sex relationships," explained Caeldori, "but even those against would not see you as an abomination like your religion says, nor are you a rarity," she added to assure her that she will find a partner.

"Really?"

"Of course, there's loads of girls who'd like you," added Soleil, hooking her arm through Gracia's. "You're very cute and full of energy."

"Your divination teacher has a wife and will be very willing to set you up," said Caeldori.

"She does? Really?"

"Yes. Though it's a three-person relationship, her wife has a husband too but all three are good friends. You know we're in a relationship," she continued, "and Orochi's wife has a daughter who's married to another girl and that girl's mother is bi-sexual."

"There's so many," said Gracia, realising being a lesbian isn't something everyone has to hide.

"And we've got other friends who are bi too, we have threesomes and sometimes foursomes with them," added Soleil.

"You… you have sex… with three other girls… at the same time," said Gracia quietly, lost in thoughts, such good thoughts.

Caeldori and Soleil gave her some to think to herself with Soleil guiding her to keep her walking straight as she was lost in what she hoped were depraved thoughts.

"Screw religion," said Gracia after a while.

"Thata girl," said Soleil.

"So you're coming back with us?"

"Yes. To learn magic and to date girls," declared Gracia.

"What about new friends?" asked Soleil.

"That would be good too," realised Gracia.

"Good, you've got two already," said Caeldori. "We'll get you a room in the castle to begin with but we'll need to talk with Orochi and uncle Ryoma if you're to stay there as her student."

With thoughts of a wonderful future ahead of her, Gracia readied herself on the walk back to tell the people who raised her that she was leaving. She didn't expect it to go well.

* * *

Returning to the monastery, Caeldori, Soleil and Gracia went to see the master to report their success and were again taken to the hall where he was seated at the dais, thankfully without the others lining the hall.

"Well?" he growled at his grounds again being defiled.

"The bandits have been dealt with and their camp destroyed. My troops are returning what we recover to your people as we speak."

"Good, now leave this place," he demanded of them. "And you, novice, we will-"

"I'm leaving too," said Gracia.

"What!" bellowed the master.

"I'm leaving with them. I'm going back to the capital to learn magic."

"They are not your kind, novice," stated the master.

"I'm a lesbian!" yelled Gracia at him, ending with a malicious smile at his horror.

"You cannot be! You were raised according the tenants that the goddess passed down. These dykes have corrupted you, novice."

"I've been a lesbian for years," insisted Gracia. "And now I'm leaving this place to go to the capital to learn all sorts of magic and date girls."

As she turned and walked away, Caeldori fixed the stammering master with a glare. "This decision is by her own free will, any attempt by you or your people to bring her back here will be viewed by the crown as kidnapping." At that, she turned and followed Gracia and Soleil out. "Do you need to collect anything before we leave?"

"All I have is another couple of shrine maiden dresses. I don't have a single thing I want to remember of this place."

The three re-joined the others and, with all items returned and some food and water received in exchange, they marched north before setting up camp early to allow everyone to rest and to re-dress the few wounds. Gracia quickly ingratiated herself with the soldiers, chatting away to find out all she could about life outside the tiny world she'd grown up in.

* * *

On arrival back home several days later and having seen to her squad, Caeldori and Soleil left their mounts with a stable hand and went to report to her uncle about their mission, receiving a good deal of praise for their efforts. They had also brought Gracia along to explain her situation and to ask permission to approach Orochi about teaching her. With the permission granted, the three made their way to her chambers.

"Enter," called Orochi with bit of sing-song quality that immediately made Gracia curious.

"Good afternoon, Orochi," greeted Caeldori.

"Ah, Lady Caeldori and dear Soleil. I trust all went well?"

"Very well, thank you."

"And who's your cute little friend?" asked Orochi as a purple-haired girl entered behind them.

"I'm Gracia, please to meet you."

"We brought her back from the community we had been sent to help," explained Caeldori.

"A runaway?" question Orochi.

"Yeah," agreed Gracia. "I'd been there all my life but I never liked it. They don't let you study magic but that's all I've ever wanted to do so please teach me divination?" she asked.

Orochi glanced to Caeldori for an explanation of why this unknown girl was asking this of her so suddenly.

"We have received Lord Ryoma's permission for her to ask but the decision is still yours. For what it's worth, by my assessment, she has great magical potential."

"Does she now?" questioned Orochi getting up close to the cute girl and noting where her eyes went. "And you wish to learn divination."

"I do. And everything else about every school of magic," said Gracia earnestly.

"Now that's not a quick ask," pointed out Orochi.

"I know but I just want to learn."

"Well, divination takes years to learn and decades to master," boasted Orochi who was certainly a master.

"Are you a master?" questioned Gracia.

"Impertinent child, of course I am," retorted Orochi. "Orochi is the greatest living diviner, an advisor to the King and the Queen before him."

"I didn't mean to insult you," explained Gracia, "I just didn't think you looked old enough to have decades of experience."

"Oh, Orochi likes you," chuckled the onmyoji at the girl's genuine innocence. "Very well, I will take you as a student. I will train you for this week to see if there is any potential within you, which there may not be, mind, and after that, we shall see about your future training."

"Can't you just look at the future and see if I can?" asked Gracia.

"I need to see more than a yes or no answer, I need to know you to see if you're worth my time and effort beyond any possible talent you may possess."

"Of course," accepted Gracia. "I'll do my very best. Thank you for the opportunity," she added with a bow.

"There's one other thing," interjected Soleil, "as well as being really anti-magic, her cult-"

"Religion," corrected Caeldori. They had this discussion on the way back and it was a recognised religion by the crown, whether they liked it or not.

"Her cult," insisted Soleil, "was also massively homophobic."

"Ah, Orochi sees it. You wish me to set her up with a compatible girl. Well this week will allow me to get to know you and Orochi's sure she'll can find a suitable girl for you. Love or sex?"

"Em… Both?" answered Gracia. "Love first."

"I jest," assured Orochi. "Now my lady, my dear, if I may, I shall begin instructing my pupil immediatly."

"Of course, and thank you for doing this," said Caeldori. "We'll go and see about getting you a room," she added to Gracia.

"Have fun," added Soleil, giving her friend a hug before leaving with Caeldori.

* * *

The afternoon went quick for Gracia with all that her teacher bombarded her with on the many different and complex schools of divination. She spent most of the first two days bewildered but took plenty of notes and managed to roughly keep things straight in her head. After that, Orochi admitted that, while knowing all she'd been told was good, she hadn't expected her to remember it and that it was really a test of character, which she had passed. They then began practising on a very simple method to gauge Gracia's ability with Orochi making sure not to give her too much help when it came to interpreting, the key area where innate understanding comes in.

After six days of quite intense work, on the seventh morning Orochi gave her pupil the good news and the instruction to have a day to herself to rest so she went straight to Caeldori and Soleil. She had seen them most days but never for very long and she hoped that, after giving them the good news about her continuing to study divination and that Orochi had set her up on a date for the next week, they could spend some time together. The three had lunch together and sat talking for an hour with Gracia asking about dating and what's expected, although Caeldori had to reign in Soleil as she was heading a little beyond the first date.

Now a student diviner, and loving her sexy new uniform, Gracia was diligent in her studies and assisting Orochi with her work. She loved her new life with so much excitement, none more so than her first ever date with the girl Orochi set her up with. She got plenty of advice and was wearing something cute but not overly cute with a light touch of makeup and perfume. It was all so new and she was too excited to wait so arrived half an hour early.

When her date arrived on time, the two were initially awkward, having never met before, but they quickly loosened up talking first about Orochi and then about themselves. They matched pretty well as the girl was an apothecary like her parents and had a keen interest in medicine which let Gracia talk about her skills in healing. Gracia also decided to be honest about her past and that gave them some more bonding moments slagging of her old religion. After dinner, the two stood in front of the restaurant, about to part ways but each wondering if a kiss was suitable.

* * *

Back in their room, now consisting of only one bed, Caeldori was going over some tactic manuals while Soleil was reading one of her old romance novels. Both kept wondering how Gracia's date was going and when dusk came in, they assumed it must be going well for her to still be out. Twenty minutes later, their door swung open and Gracia bounced into the room, swinging the door closed behind then squealed as she bounced over to them.

"We kissed!" she squealed as Soleil met her, hugged her and spun her round.

"Any chance you liked it?" asked Caeldori as Soleil and Gracia sat down opposite her.

"I _loved_ it," insisted Gracia. "I could have stayed in her arms for hours. Oh, I've wanted that for so long," she sighed, sinking back into the sofa.

"Seeing her again?" asked Soleil.

"Yeah, we're going for lunch at the weekend. How do you know if you like someone as a friend or as a girlfriend?"

"When someone takes up all your thoughts," said Soleil looking at her love which got her a really cute smile.

"It can be hard to tell, but if you like her in either way then keep seeing her. It'll be clear one day which it is."

"I don't think I'm good at kissing though," admitted Gracia. "I loved it but I think my technique needs improvements."

"A first kiss is always going to be a little awkward, don't worry," assured Caeldori.

"I did tell her about my past and this was my first ever date so she'll know I need practise." A large grin spread over her face at the thought of practising that particular skill. "I'm so glad I met you both."

"We're glad we met you too," assured Soleil with another hug.

"Indeed, you have far more to offer in life than that commune would allow. Have you raised the thought of combat magic with Orochi yet?"

"Yeah, she said she'll give me some lessons on it in a few weeks. It's apparently much easier to get the hang of than divination so hopefully it won't take long until all I need is practise to use stronger scrolls and spells."

"Good. I will confess that I like you very much," began Caeldori, "and if you prove as skilled with magic as I expect, I would like to ask you to be my second retainer."

Gracia started at her for a few seconds, dumbstruck by this revelation. "Really?" she managed to get out.

"Really."

"If I'm good enough then of course," gushed the young diviner. "You gave me a new life, I owe you everything."

"You owe me nothing," insisted Caeldori. "Do not agree if it's because you feel indebted."

"I'm not, I'd love to be. If I can still study divination and magic."

"Of course. I encourage Soleil to master any weapon she can for her own benefit as well as mine, so I would encourage you to do the same."

"Yep, I've mastered swords, axes, lances, bows and daggers as well as horse riding and pegasus riding. I still need to try a kinshi though," she admitted. "The way Orochi talked about you, I know you'll put yourself into anything you like a hundred percent. I look forward to working with you," she added formally, holding out her hand.

"And I you," said Gracia, shaking hands with her future colleague.

"So," began Caeldori leaning forward, "what was she like?"

* * *

A few weeks after her mission, Caeldori had returned to her planning and was now seeing about hiring what she needed and gauging interest from various vendors through the city and neighbouring areas about having stalls at her inclusion festival. She'd decided that her interactions with the public would never be enough so had hit on the idea of a big festival for the enjoyment of all but with the message of inclusivity and pride. She'd received support from her own family as well as from Valla and Nohr with royals from both countries going to be in attendance to show their support.

* * *

Such an event takes a while to plan and organise so it was six weeks later that parkland in the west of the capital was now covered with stalls selling all variants of food from Hoshido and Nohr, games stalls, small stages dotted around for musicians, magicians, clowns and speakers as well as the large main stage in the centre of it all. Caeldori had been terrified the night before about whether anyone would attend but, come the morning, the grounds were swarming with people. As well as many traditional families with young children, which Caeldori was glad to see as this hopefully meant they'd grow up knowing being gay is acceptable, there were many same-sex couples being openly affectionate, many for the first time in their lives.

A big event, even once it's been set up, does, of course, require a lot of crisis management as the day goes on but, with her uncle Ryoma and her mother helping her, Caeldori was able to find time to mingle. During the brief time she had, she was thrilled at the support she received from those she met. It also felt nice just being normal with Soleil, simply walking around holding hands brought her such joy.

Throughout the day, there was a series of talks planned by lesbian, gay and bi-sexual individuals to share their experiences, how they first knew and how they were received. The big draw of the schedule, which was being held on the main stage, was Queen Corrin and Princess Consort Rhajat talking about their relationship which including Rhajat clearing up how they had Kana for the people and making it very clear that's not an option for anyone. Also, on the main stage later on was the trio of Camilla, Shigure and Hinoka, taking this opportunity to come out to her people, talking about how they first knew they were bisexual. In smaller tents around the main area, talks were given in ones and twos by Ophelia, Sophie, Niles, Kaze, Kenshin, who had been told not to promote his tavern during his talk and leave to that to working his stall, among other prominent citizens of the capital. In addition, Caeldori supported Gracia as she talked about her experience growing up in her former religion with many in the audience having felt the same repression even without an overbearing belief forced onto them.

Of course, as well as all her family and honorary family, many of Caeldori's friends and allies were in attendance too. Xander, Charlotte and Seigbert, with Peri as security, were enjoying themselves among the stalls. Severa, Laslow and Liv, completely in love with a kitsune plushie her father had won her, were enjoying being out as family, though Soleil could only swing by intermittently. The four beasts were roaming the food stalls, causing a little commotion as they went. Sakura, Hayato, Midori and Elise, aided by the princess' retainers, were working with others at the various first aid booths, with Midori concerned she'd already had to treat someone for intoxication before lunch. Azura was going to be performing on the main stage that afternoon and was taking the morning to enjoy time with her husband and children. Takumi, Oboro and Kiragi had been at the archery range for a while now with father and son competing before being joined by Setsuna who had got lost in the crowds.

Having held their talk with the massive crowd who had came to see them, Corrin, Rhajat and Kana, along with Felicia and Flora, were making their way through the games stalls as Kana wanted to try everything, often with her mama and auntie Felicia joining in. Corrin was delighted to see how well the day was going and how accepting everyone was being, she hadn't even heard of any disturbances or protests. She wondered if she should replicate this in the formally Hoshidan half that formed the east of her kingdom. She'd expected there to be resistance to a new ruler and there had been a little initially from both sides, but the Nohrian half had now settled down and the Hoshidan half was almost there but some of the remaining voices in the north were referring to her as 'The Dyke Queen'. She'd had to coordinate with Hinoka a couple of months ago in subduing an attempted secession attempt led by those cries.

Also enjoying the festival as a couple were Kagero and Orochi, with the former having been told to enjoy today with her wife by both her husband and her lord. This was the first time the couple had ever acted as such in public and, while Orochi had no problems, Kagero felt self-conscious and, despite the point of the festival, worried that she would harm her king's reputation if her orientation became known. She was recognisable as she had to be visible to work as a guard for her king, though she preferred being in the shadows, which meant a good number of people would know who and what she was.

Having seen her wife's worry, Orochi had sat her down at a table outside a stall and gone to get them something to drink. "Here we go," she chirped as she sat opposite her beloved.

"Thank you," said Kagero, glancing around the crowd.

"I know it's your job to worry but there are plenty of guards on duty, Saizo's with Ryoma and Kaden and Selkie are with Velouria and Keaton so they're all safe."

"I'm sorry, I still feel uneasy about this," admitted the master ninja.

"Are you ashamed of loving me?" teased Orochi.

"No," declared Kagero, reaching across the table to hold her wife's hand. "Merely how others will react."

"Well, the only way is to be proud of who you are and disregard any who object."

At that encouragement, she stood and leaned across the table to kiss her wife which did draw a little attention but one noticeable gasp. The two glanced across the way to see a teenage girl with shoulder length black hair looking at them with her hands clamped to her mouth.

"Anzu?" question Kagero.

"Master Kagero," greeted the young ninja. "I didn't mean to interrupt," she said glancing between the two older women, still scarcely able to believe what she saw.

"You're still in training," observed Kagero, "why have you left our home?"

"Darling," said Orochi softly, taking her hand and encouraging her to sit while gesturing for Anzu to join them. "You're a lesbian, aren't you?" she asked Anzu when they were all seated.

"Yes," confirmed Anzu.

"And she ran away to come to the festival to see if there really are others like her," explained Orochi to her wife.

"Because my family would never accept me," added Anzu. "I never knew you were too, I've met your husband and daughter."

"I still have my husband," said Kagero, seeing the shock. "But I had loved Orochi since we were teenagers and when that resurfaced between us, both Kaden and Lord Ryoma encouraged us."

"I'm her wife in all but law," added Orochi.

"Change is needed everywhere so we may live as we are," mused Kagero. "I shall request leave from Lord Ryoma and take the message from Princess Caeldori home to try and change my family's views. Will you come?"

"I'll always be there for you, my love."

"If possible, I shall escort you home," she said to Anzu, "and ensure you are not punished too severely for leaving your training."

With a proud smile, Orochi took her wife's hand again.

"Thank you, Master. I should leave you alone," said Anzu going to get up.

"Or you could stay with us for the festival?" suggested Orochi to them both.

"It has been a long time since I've been able to spend any time with any of my cousins," added Kagero to encourage her second cousin.

"Thank you, both," said Anzu with a smile.

"And you've got the whole day to ask about anything you may be curious about when two girls are together," teased Orochi and saw the keen interest in the cute ninja's face, though she restrained herself, for now.

The three went round the festival together, looking almost like mothers and daughter, with Anzu loving spending time with her idol and learning about how she and Orochi fell in love, as well as some helpful tips from Orochi. The two made sure to introduce her to their friends to prove to her that she wasn't alone in how who she loved. Naturally, Selkie was keen to play with her little cousin and the three joined the beasts for some games and then lunch.

* * *

Come mid-afternoon, Caeldori took to the central stage to announce that the big musical performances would be starting shortly. She was only half way through her announcement when screaming was heard from the stalls to the west, followed swiftly by a stampede of people pouring through the central area in front of the stage. At the stage, Caeldori, Soleil, Ryoma, Saizo, Xander, Charlotte, Siegbert and Peri drew their weapons and readied themselves as Camilla and Beruka, suspecting this was something big, ran off to get airborne while Hana and Subaki secured Sakura and Gracia. With the flood of civilians passed, with many sporting injuries and taking shelter behind the well-armed royals, a group of twelve men and women dressed in executioner robes rounded the corner. Unfortunately, there were screams coming from elsewhere on the site, this wasn't all the attackers.

"Caeldori!" yelled the leader of this group. "The stain on the royal family's honour. We are here to purge you."

"You are the stain," proclaimed King Ryoma, stepping forward with Raijino ready. "Attacking innocent civilians and raising your weapons against your king. Stand down."

"Never," came the reply.

"Then if you have any honour left, you will end this with a dual." He gestured to the leader with Raijinto, knowing a man like him would never agree to a dual, certainly not against the best dualist in Hoshido. He was then surprised to find a lance pushing his sword down.

"I'm better," snarled Caeldori as she walked forward. "I challenge you to a one on one dual, should you slay me, you will face no consequences."

"Caeldori!" protested Ryoma.

"He will face no consequences," stated his niece.

"Then you'll die where you stand, dyke," said the leader as he took his stance.

Watching, Soleil knew this would be quick. Caeldori was using a form Cordelia created and had spent decades refining for lethal duals. The form was pure offense and relied on its speed and power to prevent the enemy being able to attack at all. Anytime she'd gone against it with training weapons she had been dead within seconds every time.

As the man lunged, Caeldori deflected, darted past him and, using her neck as a pivot, swung her spear round with the tip of it slicing between his fourth and fifth vertebra, killing him instantly. As the spear left his neck, she had already spun round beneath it to face her next attacker. She pushed the spear through her grip to bash the first fool to lunge at her between the eyes with the end before sliding it back as she swung through one hundred and eighty degrees, slicing cleanly through his throat. A third had already begun his attack which was intercepted with a slice to the back of his hand, causing him to drop his sword, allowing Caeldori to grab his weakened hand as she pushed the spear along his arm and, by clamping his hand to the shaft, she levered him down to the ground and with spear now embedded, she wrenched his arm up and broke his shoulder. The rest had been faster on the uptake and had turned to flee the moment the second attacker had been hit which left her with two dead and one disabled in a mere four seconds.

"My king," she snarled over the wails from the end of her spear. "This man stands accused of terrorism, of assault with lethal intent, of attacking a member of the royal family and of violating the sanctity of a dual. The only punishment can be death."

"I have witnessed these crimes and find you guilty," said Ryoma to the man with terror on his face, "but not by your hand!" he shouted as Caeldori raised her spear to stab downwards. "You are a princess of Hoshido, not an executioner. He will be taken and interrogated first."

As Saizo moved forward to restrained him, Caeldori bit her tongue and flicked her spear round to get the blood off it. She looked over the empty field with scattered belongings and wounded being tended to by Sakura and Gracia. Before her anger turned to sorrow, more cries of distress could be heard approaching them from the same road the attackers fled by. Thankfully, it was the attackers yelling for help. As they came into view, one fell due to a shuriken in the neck and was immediately set upon by a tiger spirit as her friend had the misfortune of Kagero materialising behind her and running her through. Orochi and an unknown ninja than ran into view behind them.

"My lord!" shouted Kagero.

"Protect the people," came the immediate reply.

"Anzu, with me," she called before vanishing, along with her young cousin, knowing her lord was secure.

"Orochi!" called Sakura. "Go with Subaki to help those in the west, Gracia, continue here, Hana, we'll go south."

"As you command, my lady," said Orochi with a bow, proud of how Sakura had such confidence when she was needed. She knew Mikoto would be proud too.

A shadow flew over them as Camilla, followed by Beruka flew past and over the stalls to the west with Camilla raining down fire and Beruka flying low behind it to emerge from the flames and take out everyone left before her wyvern jumped back up to rejoin Camilla. The group then turned as someone in the same black robes scrambled over a wall on the northwest corner of the field but only got a few paces before the wall exploded, the shards knocking him down as Corrin reared up through the dust to stamp him into the ground, with another stamp to ensure the job was done. Seeing everything here was fine, she turned back to the flash of fimbulvetr from her wife and daughter, accidentally taking out more of the wall with her tail as she did so. Another attacker then appeared from the south entrance and fell with two arrows in his back.

"Well, who gets this one?" questioned Niles.

"You shouldn't be competing at all," chastised Nyx as she and Nina came into view.

"He's winning anyway," said Nina.

"All good here?" question Niles.

"We are, please help the people," ordered Xander.

With it clear now there had been many more attackers than the dozen she'd seen, Caeldori simply couldn't deal with her rage and horror, she stood, rooted to the spot, shaking at the emotions echoing through her.

"Cael," said Soleil softly, going to her love and embracing her, glad she hugged back. "Breath."

As her girlfriend's warmth and her scent filled her world, Caeldori took a deep breath and let everything bad leave with it. "It's ruined," she said, on the verge of tears.

"Hey, look at me," said Soleil leaning out of the hug and placing a tender hand on Caeldori's cheek. "You saw all the people here, all those people who supported you who way outnumber these dastards."

"Yeah," said Caeldori softly, reaching up to run her fingers through Soleil's hair to find more comfort.

"If you've made even one person's life better by this, then you've done good."

"You've done good already," said a voice from behind them all.

The assembled royals and retainers turned to see a man, looking very scared all of a sudden, with a freshly dressed bandage on his arm courtesy of Gracia.

"Go on," asked Ryoma.

"I… I mean, milady, that you've already done good because you've already improved attitudes so much. When you came out, the guys at work were talking about it and they agreed it was fine, so I came out to them. They accepted it. I would never have had the courage to do that if it weren't for you."

"You see," said Soleil standing on her toes to lean her forehead against Caeldori's. "You're amazing." Caeldori then leaned in, kissed her and held her tight.

Looking on, Ryoma knew it wouldn't be long before Soleil was a princess of Hoshido. The beautiful scene was then interrupted by the thump of a wyvern landing.

"Caeldori," called Camilla, "all attackers have been killed or subdued with two known to have successfully fled. From reports, I'd estimate their numbers around thirty."

"Good," said Caeldori. "Please stay airborne and co-ordinate security to round up those detained and to guide healers to those who need them, I'm sure mother will soon join you. Ask the beasts if they can try to track those who escaped, one nine-tails and one wolfsenneger per hunting party."

"As you say," acknowledge Camilla. "Corrin, Rhajat and Kana have secured the north east. Kagero and a little ninja are aiding the security forces in the east/north east. Niles, Nyx and Nina are patrolling the central area. Severa, Laslow and Liv are safe." With her report delivered, she kicked to get airborne.

"Uncle, Saizo, please go north and keep Raijinto sheathed if safe to do so to help ensure the people the threat has passed."

"Of course," agreed Ryoma and left immediately, knowing his niece had this under control.

"Lord Xander, Lady Charlotte, Lord Siegbert, Peri, please go south and ensure security is capable there. Again, keep Siegfried sheathed."

"Very well," agreed the king of Nohr.

"I'll need to borrow an axe from them," added Charlotte who had decided it would be out of place to bring her axe to a festival.

"What about us?" asked Soleil.

"We stay here to co-ordinate and guard them," said Caeldori looking to Gracia making sure her patients were well. "Is everything all right?" she asked seeing the people all looking at her so intently.

The group then looked to the man who had spoken up previously as their nominated spokesman.

"Fine," he said, accepting his role. "I think it's just that you're amazing. You took out three people in seconds and you gave orders to two kings who obeyed you without hesitation."

"I did," said Caeldori, suddenly aware of how far she'd stepped beyond what is proper.

"It's your festival, you're the boss here," assured Soleil. "Isn't she just the best person there could be to represent us?" she asked the crowd to immediate agreement. "See?"

Before Caeldori could respond, voices could be heard approaching from the west, lots of them.

"See?" called Anna loudly as they entered the central space, "told you all there was nothing to worry about. Just ignore the bodies of the attackers," she added seeing two bodies in black robes.

Following behind were dozens upon dozens of people who had fled at the attack. Caeldori's heart soared at seeing the people coming back after such horror.

"Sellers, back to your stalls," called Anna, "customers, start buying again. Milady," she said as Caeldori approached her.

"You brought them back, thank you." She had an urge to hug her but felt that may not be appropriate.

"Of course, this is one of the best business opportunities in ages," explained the merchant to the princess' disappointment. "And it's also one of the most important events there's been," she added, seriously.

"It's you," cried Gracia from behind them.

"If it's faulty, you couldn't have bought it from me," came the instant reply.

"What? No, I mean you're the merchant who started my path to being free. I know you won't remember me, but you sold me a thunder tome and then an elthunder which was my first big rebellion against the religion that raised me."

"Oh, the cute shrine maiden from that weird group in the southeast," said Anna as it came back. "A diviner now, I see. You really suit it," she purred eyeing the exposed, flat stomach.

"Thank you," giggled Gracia. She was surprised she'd remembered her as she must meet so many people. "Before I forget again, what's your name?"

"Anna."

"Gracia."

"I thought I recognised you when you were introduced earlier, sorry I couldn't stay to hear you speak but I had a stall to attend."

"That's alright," assured Gracia, "I'm just glad to have been able to thank you. Thanks to you I'm free and learning divination and then all kinds of magic. And dating girls," she added in the hopes Anna's flirting had been interest rather than a selling tactic.

"Glad to have helped. I need to get back to my stall but it'd be nice if you could stop by when you're free," she suggested.

"I'd love to," confirmed Gracia with a smile.

With the first wave of traders and guests having returned, and security having removed the bodies of the attackers, the festival hesitantly restarted. Over the course of the afternoon, word spread between the festival goers about their princess' actions and Caeldori was overwhelmed by the support and praises she received.

A little later than planned, the band began playing and the central area was again mobbed with people there to dance. After several songs, Azura came onstage and performed several routines she had choreographed with Olivia during her last two-week teaching period in Ylisstol. She had decided she wanted to keep teaching and was now employed in a two-week on, two-week off pattern to allow her to spend time with her family on her weeks off and living with her best friend when she was teaching. She loved that new life but today was her first time performing since coming out of the depths of her depression and she remembered how much she loved that too, especially with all the cheers.

Overall, it was agreed the festival was a huge success with even the attack having positives in the outpouring of admiration for Princess Caeldori. While it takes far more than one, mostly, enjoyable day to change opinions, today had been a very good start.


	24. Chapter 24 – Obsession

The last few weeks for Queen Corrin had been extremely hectic. Following the violence in the north eastern portion of Valla by those still refusing her rule, she had made frequent visits, often travelling for weeks at a time, to appeal to them to end the bloodshed. She had considered following Caeldori's example but those objecting to her were mostly in rural areas and it wouldn't be practical to hold any pride events as those whose hearts they're intended to change would likely have to travel to attend, not something they'd voluntarily do. Instead, she had spent time in those towns and villages listening to people and interacting to show the kind of person she was, rather than letting the image of the Dyke Queen her opponents perpetrated prevail. Money also helps and with promises that the crown would fund the building of new roads and bridges in the region to improve connectivity and ease of trade, she had won most over and they, in turn, began to talk down their former allies who still resisted.

When she had left for this hearts and minds campaign, she had insisted Rhajat stay in the capital with Kana for safety reasons and for Kana to continue in school. She had the snapshots Rhajat gave her for their anniversary and the real thing when she warped to her on a couple of nights during those weeks, but that just wasn't enough and the pain of separation had been getting to her. Her thoughts on the last few days were dominated by her wife and all she wanted from her, be it kind words or snuggling all the way up to body-wrecking fucks. On the journey home, she was _craving_ her wife.

* * *

Left in the capital, Rhajat had a slightly easier time without her wife as Kana and Mitama put a lot of effort into distracting her and keeping her from feeling lonely during the day, though there was nothing they could do about the big, cold bed at night. Ophelia had visited for a couple of days too, just to check on her friend and make sure she was coping. That she would travel all this way for her and knew her well enough to know being without her wife would be a struggle made Rhajat feel very warm inside, not that she admitted it.

When Corrin finally returned, she and Kana could do no more than greet her before she was pulled away into briefings on the meetings that had occurred while she'd been away and they didn't see her again until night. Having made time to see Kana to bed, she went to bed herself and was immediately asleep in her comfy bed after so long away from it. It was still early for Rhajat but she went to bed too, just for the chance to hold her sleeping wife.

* * *

Come the morning, she was woken by Corrin licking her neck. "Good morning," she said with honey on her words, expecting it to be a very good morning. As she moved to better access her wife, Corrin got out of bed.

"I've got a lot of meetings again today," she said, but her voice sounded a little tight.

"Not even a quick good morning fuck?"

"Can't," insisted Corrin as she went to get dressed.

With that let down, Rhajat lay back and considered if she should try and seduce her wife away from her responsibilities but decided against it, though she did get a kiss as Corrin left. Left alone in their room, she decided she should get up and went to wash and then dress to get Kana up.

Her morning after that consisted of breakfast with her daughter, walking her to school and then getting to work on some new potions she was developing. She would usually work in her lab in the basement but today's experiments was using a particularly foul smelling ingredient so, to save having to have lab scrubbed to remove the smell, she was working outdoors. She'd had a large stone table erected in a far corner of the garden some time ago for cases like this and there was, thankfully, a breeze so she could stand up wind when she opened the wax-sealed jar when it was time to prepare the foul thing. With it prepared and added, she removed her gloves and bent down to put them in the bucket of water to absorb the odour but as she did so, she could swear something was watching her. She acted like nothing was wrong and subtly looked around but saw no one so continued with her work. A few minutes later, she had the same sensation and turned her glare to a tree down the path where she was sure whoever they were watching her from. After several minutes, she began to doubt if she was looking in the right place but, just as she was about to look away, Corrin stepped out from behind it wearing normal looking tunic and leggings.

"How long have you been there?" she asked her wife.

"I followed you out," answered Corrin.

She'd been working here for about twenty minutes now which meant Corrin had been watching her far longer than she'd been aware of. "What about your meetings?"

"I lied," admitted her wife with a crooked smile. "I've been stalking you all day."

"All day?" questioned Rhajat. If that were true, it would explain the attire.

"I watched you wash, having breakfast, I followed you and Kana to school and then followed you out here."

"Your stalking is improving," said Rhajat, mildly concerned someone could be following her for so long without her realising. That concern, however, didn't last long as Corrin's creepy smile was the same as her own creepy smile which, despite its unsettling nature to others, was a good sign between the two of them. They both go through phases where their obsessive nature towards their wife intensifies resulting in stalking like this and, with that smile, it was clear Corrin was at peak obsession. "I think I'll take a walk into the gardens," announced Rhajat to the world, "I wonder if anyone will be following me?"

She turned and walked along the other path away from her wife and on to the very rear of the gardens near the fortified wall, listening intently for bare footsteps. She made sure her pace was suitable to be easily stalked by someone concealing themselves, knowing that was half the thrill, and made her way to what was known by most in the castle as 'the spot'. It was a tree that had grown into a Y shape at the perfect height to be a seat or support and was surrounded by a tall hedge with only one narrow opening in it to reach the tree. It was where people would go for a secret rendezvous.

Corrin, following behind and already feeling her lust rising, slipped into the gap in the hedge and was greeted by her wife, leaning against the tree with her witches dress hitched up and gently rubbing her other hand over her exposed panties.

"Seems I've been caught," chuckled Rhajat as Corrin advanced on her, pressing up against her as her tongue invaded and her hand took up position over her own. When their obsession grew too strong it always resulted in stalking followed by extremely energetic sex when they were exposed.

After a few seconds of tongue heavy affection, Corrin batted Rhajat's hand aside to directly rub her wife's rapidly dampening underwear causing a deeply erotic groan followed by Rhajat pushing her off, just a little, with their tongues caressing along each other's length as they were forced apart.

"How badly do you need me?" demanded her wife.

"I'd burn the world for you," answered Corrin with a great deal of tension in her voice causing it to almost be a growl. She then plunged onto Rhajat neck, showering her with affection before pulling the collar of her dress to the side and biting her shoulder.

Rhajat winced at the pain but there was a great deal of pleasure in there as well, for both of them, as Corrin kept as much pressure on as her human jaws could muster. She groaned as pleasure overtook pain, prompting her wife to slip her panties to the side and push her middle and index fingers into her sodden cunt, keeping her jaws clenched tight all the while. As her wife slammed her fingers hard and fast into her, Rhajat's head jerked back as a pulse of pleasure shot through her body and Corrin's free hand grabbed her hair, holding her head back. With that, her jaws holding firm on her shoulder, the fingers inside her and her wife's body holding her firmly against the tree, Rhajat was a prisoner, incapable of fighting back against her much stronger wife and loving every second of captivity. She clung to her beloved, pushing her head down to increase the pressure from her teeth, as her mind was taken from her, the sense of simply belonging to her wife and being her plaything pushing her further, higher, into physical bliss. It took little time before she had to free a hand and clamp it over her own mouth as she could no longer contain her lust-soaked utterances and, while this area of the castle gardens didn't see many people, there could still be some and these sounds were for her wife only.

With her wife's muffled moaning receding, Corrin let go of her silky pink hair allowing her to lean her head against own, resulting in her warm panting straight into her ear. Feeling satisfied enough to let go, she detached from her wife's shoulder and both saw very deep teeth marks left in her beautiful skin. Through the fog of obsession and lust, she felt she may have gone too far with that.

"You may mark me anywhere," purred Rhajat into her ear before licking around it.

"We need to go to bed," said Corrin swiftly, the possessive instinct now lessening a little after that first, wild encounter.

"Only if you mark me," countered Rhajat cupping her chest to indicate where she wanted marked.

"Once we're there," added Corrin, squeezing her wife's left breast to show where she wanted to do it. "Can you warp us?"

Rhajat had a quick look for targets that might be near their room. "No."

"Then we walk," said Corrin, trying to control her breathing as she sorted her wife's dress to hide the marks she'd made.

"Can you manage?" asked Rhajat, genuinely doubting it.

"I'm back, the animal's gone. Mostly"

"Shame, I rather like you like that."

"I prefer love making to rutting," admitted Corrin even though today was still going to be rutting.

"Each has their charms," admitted her wife, "but I agree, love making is preferable. The build-up, the desperation, the _need_ for release," she groaned to torment her wife.

Corrin gave a very shaky exhale. "Shut up," she said, with an equally shaking voice, and pulled her wife through the gap in the hedge to get going. After the first turn in the path, they found Felicia in her sorcerer's uniform standing guard.

"Are you finished?" she asked the couple.

"What are…" began Corrin then realised the reason. "You came to use the spot with Flora."

"And we heard it was occupied. Flora's gone to your room so you can warp there."

"You two are the best," said Corrin.

"We'll send her right back to you," added Rhajat as she warped to Flora who was almost at their room.

"Thank you," said Corrin before whisking her wife away.

"Go back to her," added Rhajat. She felt they should do something for the twins in return but now wasn't the time for that.

The two almost ran for their room with Rhajat fumbling for the key as Corrin dragged her along.  
As soon as they were inside, Rhajat turned to lock the door but Corrin immediately swept her hair aside and began making out with her neck as she reached round to grab her wife's chest. With the door locked, Corrin walked Rhajat towards the bed in the same hold but, as they neared, Rhajat broke out and spun round to enable her to reciprocate. With lips locked and tongues joined, each began undressing the other with Corrin pulling Rhajat's witches dress down before they parted to allow her tunic to be pulled up.

"Mmm, very nice," purred Rhajat at the reveal of a lacy bra. She then knelt before her wife and pulled her leggings down, revealing a matching thong. She leaned in and licked the sodden triangle as she ran her hands up her wife's smooth legs, over her wide hips and round to her ass, squeezing each cheek and getting a contented groan. "I feel I don't say often enough how sexy your hips are," admitted Rhajat before turning her wife ninety degrees and running her tongue up from her thigh to her waist. "Though I do often say how magnificent your ass is," she added, turning her wife another ninety degrees and kissing each cheek as she slid a finger behind the thong's waistband and pulled, promoting a moan. She let go and grabbed her wife's left cheek with both hands to squeeze it into a shape she could get her teeth around, though not able to get a good purchase due to the alluring size.

With a laugh at her wife's attempt at biting, Corrin turned around and placed a finger under wife's chin and indicated she should stand, which she obediently did. Lifting her finger higher to make Rhajat lift her chin up, she again assaulted her neck with kisses before moving down her shoulder to the prominent bite mark, running her tongue over the indentations, feeling each individual tooth mark. "Sometimes I think about drinking your blood like a vampyr from the stories," she confessed.

Rhajat shook off the finger holding her head up and turned to look her wife in the eyes. The intensity in those beautiful red eyes told her she meant it. "Get a knife."

"I would never want to hurt you," protested Corrin at the thought of cutting her wife, "but if you ever happen to cut yourself, you could decant some for me?"

"I shall remember that," promised Rhajat, happy to provide anything that would bring her wife pleasure.

With the promise of blood, Corrin lunged at her wife, knocking her backwards onto the bed and mounted her, lips together again as hands set about removing underwear. With two bras, a sodden pair of panties and a sodden thong cast aside, hands were now free to caress every inch of that which they adored. They never rested long, needing to touch as much as they could, gliding over backs, sides, hips, legs, dipping into the soaking, velvet crevices that craved them but moving on, always moving. Both women were writhing with delight at having their lover so close after so long apart and the heat between them was phenomenal.

Eventually, Rhajat pushed Corrin up and off of her, just a little. "I've got... a surprise," she panted.

Corrin took a few seconds to control her lust but was able to let her wife get up and off the bed. She sat, shaking with anticipation and desire as Rhajat, also struggling with controlling her breathing, bent over, keeping her legs straight, to get something from the bottom drawer of their bedside table. As her wife stood up, displaying an eighteen inch long dildo with a head at either end, her body convulsed at the mere thought of the pleasure it would bring.

"Anna visited while you were away and I thought you would like this."

"I do, I really do," assured Corrin as she leaned back to allow immediate access for the toy.

Rhajat briefly considered lube but given the bed already had wet spots on it, there was no need. She knelt before her eager wife, going down onto all fours to have a taste of that which she had been longing for before sitting back up and slowly slipping the head into Corrin's desperate cunt.

"Fuuuck," groaned Corrin as inch after inch slipped inside her.

"I knew you'd appreciate it," smirked Rhajat as she rubbed a finger over her wife's clit, causing her to jerk up. There was a slight change in Corrin's groaning as she slipped in inch number thirteen which was obviously as far as was comfortable so she pulled the toy out a little to a sigh of erotic delight. She then shifted position, slipping her left leg beneath Corrin's and her right leg over before shuffling in and slipping the free head inside herself.

Looking at the wonderous sight of the dildo slipping inside her wife and then up, taking in her flat stomach, her gorgeous, heavy chest and her cute face showing only bliss, Corrin reach out a hand for her wife to take and pulled her in so the dildo vanished between them. Both women held the position for a while, adjusting to the thickness within them and the view of their wife who was already close to her climax. With the joined hands holding them upright in a low V shape, the other hand wasn't needed for support so Corrin grasped Rhajat's knee and used it to push the two of them apart before pulling each other in by their clasped hands. With Rhajat following this cue, the two began a steady rhythm of pushing and pulling, the dildo slipping in and out and the smacking off ass cheeks adding to the eroticism of the event.

Before long, Rhajat twitched and Corrin knew she was close. She increased their speed and, as Rhajat's moans grew, her body quivered as she uttered a huge grunt of basic lust as she convulsed several times before her grip of Corrin's hand slackened and they slipped apart. With Rhajat on her back, Corrin sat up on all fours over her and rode her orgasming wife, the sight and sounds of her beloved in the throes of bliss swiftly pushing her on into her own climax. Her hips bucked as she peaked, slamming repeatedly into the dildo and her wife's crotch as she yelped and her body gave control to the pleasure.

Having managed to stay up on all fours, Corrin gazed down at her wife, encircled by her silver hair as both took a few seconds to get their breath back. The moment she had enough air in her lungs, she dived onto her wife's red lips and rocked back and forth on their shared dildo. During their panting make out, inhaling each other's exhalations, Corrin felt Rhajat's hand caress down her spine and down between her cheeks, followed by the familiar warmth of her muscle relaxing spell. She bit her wife's lip and gently pulled back a little before releasing her. "Good idea," she approved.

"That's not all the idea," assured Rhajat. "Would you like a foursome?" In a flash of light, her replica appeared standing by the bed.

"Dirty girl," accused Corrin gleefully as she summoned her own replica.

"Just as you like," smirked Rhajat, pulling her wife back down to kiss her again.

With a fresh swap of saliva, Corrin pushed up and broke out of her wife's grip. "I want to do your replica butt to butt," she declared, holding out a hand to the copy as she had her own copy go to the toy drawer and fetch the lube.

"We agree to your terms," confirmed Rhajat, hugging her wife from behind as she had her replica take her hand and climb onto the bed. As Corrin lubed up her rear and the already sodden dildo for safety, Rhajat performed the relaxing spell on herself which also affected the replica as it took its stance on all fours.

With the dildo lubed, Corrin leaned in and licked the replica's gaping ass hole with an eye on her wife who, feeling the same sensations as the replica, closed her eyes in pleasure. Corrin's replica had readied some lube and as it was suddenly applied, the cool sensation caused Rhajat to twitch.

Having enjoyed that brief rimming, Rhajat moved forward on her knees to take the dildo from Corrin so she could take her position with a little distance from the replica. She pressed the head against her wife's ready hole and pushed in to some delightful groans until half of it was lost and Corrin's head was hanging down as she rocked back and forth on it. She then had her replica back up and slipped the other end inside it, feeling the sensation of pressure in herself as each inch slid in until they met.

"So good," moaned Corrin as she began rocking forward and back. This prompted a groan from Rhajat and she turned to see her wife sitting on her knees and rocking in place. She shifted her faraway leg so it was beneath her and then lifted the other above herself to show Rhajat everything, the dripping pussy, the gaping hole with a big shaft sliding in and out.

"Fuck, that's hot," groaned Rhajat to herself at her wife's position before a thought snapped her out of her bliss. "Hold that pose," she demanded as she leapt from the bed and ran to the wardrobe. She fished out the box at the bottom of it and placed her hand on the lid. This was a box she'd enchanted to only unlock to her or Corrin's touch so the snapshot tome she'd got for their first wedding anniversary and the shots they'd taken could never be found. They'd used over two thirds of the tome now but this was something that had to be preserved for future masturbation use.

She returned to the bed as she had her replica take the same exposed position as she positioned the tome at the right angle. "Look like you're cumming," she ordered. As Corrin threw her head back and opened her mouth to groan, Rhajat had her replica close its eyes as the blank, soullessness can be off-putting. She held her finger on the first remaining page and the image from reality faded into existence on the paper. It was perfect, the light showing how wet Corrin was, the dildo visibly joining them by the ass, their body positions meaning their breasts were hanging perpendicular to the body which seemed to Rhajat to emphasise their size and imply their weight even more. She flicked to the next page and took another snapshot, each of them would want this image next time they were apart.

Finished with the tome, she had her replica slam back onto Corrin as she placed the tome back in its box and hid it away beneath the bed, away from any chance of damage, though she nearly dropped it due to causing her own pleasure.

Corrin yelped as her body clenched as the impact pushed a wave of pleasure through her which was followed by further waves with each smack of ass upon ass and the length plunging back into her rear. She could feel her juices trickling down her leg and wanted to offer them to her wife but, as she looked up at her, saw Rhajat was rocking back and forth in rhythm with them. She was feeling the same but it was just wrong that she was alone.

By its creator's command, Corrin's replica moved in behind Rhajat and ran it's entirely dry tongue along her shoulder with Rhajat tilting her head to give it access to her neck. After a few dry kisses, it lay her down alongside the pair joined at the ass and proceeded to eat her, the desperate witch's own juices more than making up the discrepancy in lubrication between the real pussy and the replicated mouth. Feeling the sensations, Corrin couldn't help but lick the air in front of her.

With the dual sensations of the dildo in her replica's ass and Corrin's replica devouring her desperate cunt, Rhajat was swiftly losing her mind. Her eyes closed as her body writhed and twitched as flares of delight erupted and faded across her, her world was only pleasure and Corrin. Her eyes snapped open again as she felt nails digging into her right breasts and there was just enough thought left to recognise Corrin was speaking to her.

"Kiss me," begged Corrin. As her wife simply lay there gasping, she had to deprive her of what was preventing her complying. Leaving those craving lips behind, she had her replica come and lie in front of her, giving Rhajat somewhere enjoyable to sit so they could kiss.

With effort, Rhajat managed to get up and move to where she was needed, moaning loudly as the tongue she craved entered her pussy and her mouth at once. It took mere seconds for the bursts of isolated pleasure to erupt into a body-wide orgasm of epic proportions. She clung to her wife as she gasped and moaned as her body jerked wildly atop the most perfect tongue there could be.

At her wife's climax, Corrin peaked as well. She had better control and was able to hold her wife up and keep their position so she could breath in her wife's orgasmic breaths, taking even more of the woman that was her obsession. With Rhajat falling limp in her arms, she pushed her wife back and climbed up over her, the dildo slipping out of the motionless replica behind her. She grasped her wife's left breast to shape it and clamped her teeth around the areola, marking her as she had been asked. Her wife groaned again and seemed to be pushed back into a brief orgasm by this act of ownership.

Having marked her, Corrin moved up and began kissing her neck while her darling wife recovered, sandwiched between the replica beneath her and her real, warm, sweaty wife above her. After what felt like several minutes, she felt her wife come back to life.

"That was amazing, my love," she said softly as she stroked the silver mane that lay along her wife's back.

"You can't be done already?" question Corrin.

"Of course not," retorted Rhajat as she commanded her replica to fetch the other double-ended dildo.

"Two," grinned Corrin at the reveal. "I like your dirty mind."

Rhajat pushed her wife back down the bed a little and turned round to lie beneath so they could make out. "I assume your fine with continuing the anal aspect?"

In response, Corrin went down onto her elbows to kiss her as her replica took the new dildo, now lubed up, from Rhajat's replica and positioned itself between the real Rhajat's spread legs as her replica retook it's butt-to-butt position. Looking eagerly through two sets of eyes, she slipped the dildo into her wife's sodden cunt to a wonderful moan before moving her replica to ride her.

Now joined to her beloved, Rhajat slipped out from the kiss to take in the view of the magnificent body gently riding her. Seeing this, her wife had the replica show off a little by running its hands up her stomach, grasping her chest and lifting it to let it bounce before reaching up, running its hands through its hair and letting it cascade down over its shoulders.

"Your body is perfection, my love," purred Rhajat as she moved back to the lips she adored and commanded her replica to reach behind it and slip the dildo back in.

Both women, while only having one orifice filled, could now feel the length and pressure in both thanks to their replicas and they began a gentle rhythm with the replicas doing the moving while the real pair set about swallowing the other's tongue. With any hands not engaged in supporting also doing a little exploring, it took very little time for this mass of stimulation to bring froth the first moans.

As their rhythm sped up, those first little moans were swiftly growing to the point where kissing was difficult to do and, as bodies and minds began to succumb to the fires of delight, a rhythm was impossible. Each could feel the two lengths invading so deep inside as cunts and asses were stretched and pounded, the flesh of their lover on theirs and, for Rhajat, Corrin's replica grasping her chest oh so tight, nails digging in as if trying to open her up to let her orgasm out.

Corrin, who had held onto her thoughts earlier, was now losing herself to the pleasure. The warmth of Rhajat's chest on her palms and the sensation of her gorgeous ass smacking hard onto her with each thrust and the warmth from the moans below enveloping her face, her taste and smell overcome with her wife. Control was gone, she was now just lying on her wife's face, open mouth against open mouth, her last thoughts trying to keep her replica going to give her wife as much pleasure as she was feeling. With an accidental co-ordinated slam from both replicas, her final thought vanished and her replica faded. Her body convulsed and she screamed into her wife's open mouth before slipping off her, yelping into the bed sheets in delight as her body burned.

With her wife's orgasmic yelps, Rhajat climaxed too. Her body jerked up off the bed and slammed back down several times before the full wave roared up from her full holes, her back arching as it passed and her head extending back before the wave left her as massive, lust filled grunt. The wave also pushing out her thoughts and so she too lost control of her replica and it faded. As her body relaxed back down to the bed and she lay next to her gasping wife, both twitching from aftershocks, Rhajat still with the dildo in her pussy and Corrin with the other in her ass.

"Wow," gasped Corrin into her wife's cheek.

Already feeling the strain in her body, Rhajat turned over to kiss her beloved. "That was wonderful."

"Have you got another one in you?"

"I'd say so," grinned Rhajat.

"Can we do it like we did first? But now with both?"

"Anything you desire, my love."

As both got up to retake their first scissoring position, each took in the other's sweaty, cum-covered body. With Corrin sitting leaning back and her legs spread, Rhajat couldn't help but dive in and clean up her wife's inner-thighs.

"What? I can't let your delicious cum go to waste"

"Of course," chuckled Corrin at her wife's delight. "Now fuck me."

"By your command, my queen." The eager princess consort took up her position and grasped the end of the dildo that was already embedded in her wife's ass, slipping it into herself. As she shuffled forward, Corrin directed the head of the second dildo into her.

Now just the two of them and joined by pussy and ass, they moved in until both had disappeared from view. Again, grasping hands to pull and pushing on knees to move out, they began fucking. Rocking back and forth, both couldn't help smiling as they gazed upon their wife. Both would say the other was beautiful regardless, but this look of orgasmic dishevelment with flushed cheeks, glistening bodies and hair sticking to sweat and cum was truly wonderful. Looking alone was almost as much stimulation as the double penetration.

As they locked eyes, Rhajat couldn't help but groan at her wife's delight and her adorable smile.

"I love you," said Corrin sweetly and got another groan and a buck of the hips from her wife.

"You're my world," groaned Rhajat in response and got a gasp from Corrin. "My everything."

"You complete me," moaned Corrin as her head lolled back and Rhajat grunted.

"I adore you," squeaked Rhajat her voice now rather tight.

"I'm obsessed with you," grunted Corrin.

Both new the other was close and looked up through the haze of encroaching bliss.

"I am yours," they said in unison before both their heads jerked back as a long, moan of pure love issued forth. Their hands parted and each fell back, hips still rocking on the connecting dildos, letting the glow from that small but wonderful orgasm fill them.

Each lay still until that lovely warmth began to fade at which point they reach out for whatever they could reach of their wife.

"Don't you wish we could stay joined like this forever?" asked Corrin as she sat up to look at the body before her. "Or maybe this?" she added as she pushed herself up and over to lie along Rhajat's body, the vaginal connection remaining but the anal one slipping out of her.

"I could join our hearts and mind as one forever," revealed Rhajat. "But it would mean one of us would have to give up their body."

"Then no," answered Corrin. "I'd miss looking at you, touching you, _fucking_ you." She sat up and began to ride her wife again, making it very bouncy to draw her wife's eyes to her chest.

"I'm spent," confessed Rhajat.

"Me too," admitted Corrin as she lay along her wife again and kissed. "Can we stay here?"

"Happily," agreed Rhajat as she wrapped her arms around her.

The two lay there, exhausted but happy, making out for a while before Corrin got off and removed the dildos. Neither wanted to leave so they stayed in bed for nearly an hour, alternating between making out and chatting. After so long apart, this reaffirmation, both physical and mental, was just what they wanted.

* * *

A few weeks on from Corrin's return and their wild romp, Rhajat was working in her lab making some medicines for the hospital when the flask she was using smashed in her hand and cut her palm. After cursing at it, she went to clean her wound and patch it up but remembered Corrin's words during that wild morning and decanted some into another flask. With her wound mended, she went to give Corrin her gift.

"Finished already?" asked Corrin as her wife walked into her study without knocking, she didn't need permission after all.

"No, but I recall you saying you want to drink my blood."

"Are you alright?" she asked, realising what the red liquid in the flask was.

"Fine, it was just a small cut," she assured as handed over the flask.

"Thanks," said Corrin uncertainly. She had said that and did sometimes think it, but usually when she was in a particularly obsessive frame of mind.

"Come now, don't tell me I decanted so much blood for you when you don't want it," teased Rhajat.

"No, I do, I do," assured Corrin as she brought the flask to her lips. As the smell hit her, she felt a wave of excitement run through her. She took a sip and let it settle on her tongue, feeling an even bigger wave of excitement. "Have you tasted it?"

"No."

"Would you?" asked Corrin but instead of handing back the flask, she took a mouthful and placed the flask with the remainder on her desk.

Rhajat chuckled but took the bait. She step in and sealed her lips around her wife's before she opened her mouth and let the blood flow between them. It was in interesting taste, certainly, but the effect it was having on Corrin was the big note here. As they parted, each licking up the few trails that had escaped from their wife's chin, it was clear Corrin was needing it.

"So my blood is an aphrodisiac?"

"All of you is an aphrodisiac," clarified Corrin as she grabbed her wife and held her tight. "If you left a single hair on my desk, I'd be turned on by it.

"Well then," chuckled Rhajat, "finish your drink and let's go."

Corrin downed the remainder before grabbing her wife and pulling her out of the study and towards the bedroom. Neither would be back at work for a while.


	25. Chapter 25 – Long Held Affection

_Author's note: make sure you're well nourished and hydrated as there is a lot of sex in this chapter. While there is a colossal amount of fucking, the conversations near then end set up the next chapter which is an immediate follow up so you do need to read the whole thing._

...

In a land of peace, there are many things that can trouble an experienced fighter. Perhaps they worry about the inevitability of the next war, maybe that they're bored with no fighting or wondering about learning a trade for peacetime. For Severa, there was something that had been plaguing her mind for well over a year now, an image of Camilla wearing a small, purple bikini.

Ever since their trip to the beach two summers ago now, her attraction to Camilla, which had always been there, had grown to barely controllable proportions. That bikini had started it but her head was now stuffed full of thoughts of Camilla's body, be it clothed, in lingerie or bare and her thoughts, and often her dreams, were swamped by it. She now felt her desire was starting to show as she had, in a fit of madness, asked Camilla if she wanted her help to change into her armour, which she had never needed before, just in the hope of seeing more of that body.

While she blamed Camilla for being far too sexy in an attempt to play down the problem to herself, she now felt she was going to snap one day and lunge at her. In an attempt to block that, she requested some leave so she could go and see Laslow in Windmire. They hadn't been together for nearly five weeks now and she hoped it was maybe her longing for her husband that was worsening her desire for her boss. Five days there with him and plenty sex should help quieten her extra-marital lust.

With the days approved by Camilla, a letter was sent to Laslow so he could arrange some time off with Lord Xander. As retainer to a king, time off was hard to come by but Xander was good at giving at least a few hours each day when she was visiting so they could have some time together. She would of course be taking Liv with her too as Laslow would no doubt be missing his baby daughter as well as his wife. It just meant they'd have to organise with a nursemaid when they wanted some private moments.

* * *

Upon arrival at Castle Krakenburg, she was met by Laslow and, after she and Liv got a kiss, the three went to their room with him explaining he had four hours off this afternoon before he had to report back. While her husband played with his baby daughter, Severa unpacking her clothes and hung them up all while managing to hide the sex toys she'd brought with her. They spent nearly an hour together letting Laslow shower with Liv attention before Severa suggested a nursemaid could take her for a little.

"Now that we're alone," she began as she closed and locked the door.

"What do y-" began her husband but found a tongue inside his mouth and Severa already working to undress him.

"I'm so fucking horny," she groaned as she discarded his pauldron and yanked his tunic off letting her run her hands up his abs and over his pecs. "Ooooh, that's better," she sighed as she leaned in to lick up from his collarbone to his chin before going back to his lips.

"It has been a while since we were together," admitted Laslow who had been feeling the need for his wife as well. He was about to start undressing her when she dropped to her knees and pulled his leggings and underwear down.

"Nearly there already," she purred as she wrapped both hands around his thick shaft and then held her mouth open just in front of the bulbous head, allowing him to swell into her mouth as he reached his full eleven inches. Stroking with both hands to free the sensitive head from its sheath, she then wrapped her lips around it and sucked up and off to a wonderful grunt from her husband.

"You may want to pace yourself, my dear," began Laslow feeling she was going to hard right at the start but she then removed her hands and swallowed his entire length. "Then again, perhaps you're in a hurry," he groaned as his wife smirked even with a full mouth and throat.

Steadying herself by holding his hips, she throat-fucked herself hard and fast, adding in some erotic moaning just to push Laslow on faster. In her haste to get her prize, she moved back to far on one stroke and came off him but decided to mix it in and dipped in below his cock, licking up the entire underside of his shaft before swallowing it again. As another groan came from above, she reached behind his balls and stoked down them, lifting them into her palm and applying just a little pressure, knowing it felt good and hopefully making it clear she wanted what was in them.

With her putting all she had into getting him to cum, Laslow was helpless. Only a few seconds later, she felt his hips flinch and the head in her throat swell so she pulled back and held only the tip in her mouth, feeling each shot of hot cum hit the back of her throat. As she let go his cock with her lips, she grasped it with her right hand and began stroking the shaft to keep him hard as she sat with her mouth gaping to show his love her for her. She reached up and dipped the index and middle finger of her left hand into his seed before swallowing her delicious mouthful and proceeding to lick her fingers clean, just to give him some more stimuli.

"You are simply amazing," said Laslow, his voice a little tight.

"Keep talking," demanded Severa as she stood up, still stroking his shaft and kissed him.

"You're the most beautiful," continued Laslow as he began undressing her, "the most erotic, phenomenally talented, sexiest wife I could have ever hoped for." With her tunic removed and slipping her bra off, letting him lift and squeeze her, he added, "your breasts are divine," then running his hands around to her back and down her leggings, "your ass is fantastic and," slipping her leggings down as he knelt before her and licked the crotch of her panties as he lifted each leg in turn and took off her boots, "and I crave your sweet sex."

"That's good," she grinned as she walked to the bed and flopped down on her back, "because it's craving some hot cock." She slipped her panties off and threw the sodden garment across the room.

Now free from his own boots, Laslow strode to the bed and leapt onto it, landing on his knees straddling his wife and stroked up her torso and across her chest as he leant down to kiss her. After only a few seconds of swapping saliva, he found himself pushed up.

"Fill me," demanded his wife.

As any good husband would, he obeyed his wife and positioned himself in front of her sodden lips. Pushing in, the wondrous, wet, hot tightness of his wife gripping his shaft caused a groan but there was an echo from her too.

As her beloved's impressive length filled her, stretched her, Severa felt such a great release of tension already. She had missed him, missed this. As the last inch slipped inside and he pressed into her, touching her clit, she squeaked at the burst of pleasure. "You feel so good," she moaned as she circled her hips on his shaft, feeling the pressure move around inside her.

"As do you, my love," replied Laslow, now trying to focus on something else as it was clear his wife was going to want this to be a long and enjoyable afternoon.

As he withdrew a little, Severa sighed at the wonderful feeling. She then reached up to stroke his muscular torso, enjoying his pecs and his abs again as he began gently fucking her. When you've been using toys to satiate yourself for a while, you can forget just how feeble they are compared to the real thing, the warm, pulsing length claiming her body simply couldn't be beaten. "Faster," she moaned as one hand abandoned his chest for her own, squeezing and then pinching her nipple.

Laslow happily complied but only allowed himself a second at a time to take in his beautiful wife beneath him, her breasts bouncing with each impact and already letting out cute moans.

"Fuck," groaned Severa as her body jerked to a little pre-gasm. She abandoned his chest altogether and instead pressed down on her own stomach to increase the sense of pressure within her.

Above, Laslow wanted to apply his mouth to her free breast but, given the height difference between them, to do so would interrupt his strokes so he changed targets to her neck instead, getting a lovely long groan as his wife tilted her head to the side to give him better access. He thought about using a hand on her chest instead but he knew there was no one who could please a woman's chest better than the woman herself, so instead he supplanted her hand pushing down on her stomach.

With both hands now tormenting her own chest, Laslow assaulting her neck with kisses and pounding her faster and harder, Severa was losing her mind. Soon, it was gone altogether as cries of orgasmic delight came forth as her body shuddered beneath her beloved's, her pussy holding tight to the length it adored, that it needed.

Laslow did all he could to block out those sweet cried and her tight pussy trying to milk him by thinking of his duties for the next day. He did glance down at her as she was writhing, her expression one of pure ecstasy which was almost a mistake as she was so sexy he nearly came instantly but managed to fight it back.

"Fuuuck," groaned Severa. "I missed you," she said to her husband and his cock.

Before he could speak, she pushed him off and out of her and turned round onto all fours, looking over her shoulder as he again plunged inside her. After a few seconds of vigorous fucking, he slowed down and leaned over her, kissing her shoulder as he fondled her hanging breasts. Being enveloped by him like this felt so good right now, she wanted to feel that sense of belonging.

After a little slow, loving fucking, she reached back and stroked down his side. "Enough lovey-dovey, fuck me like a bitch in heat," she demanded.

Laslow swept her hair aside and gently bit her shoulder to a surprised but excited yelp before standing up on his knees behind her, grabbing her waist and smashed into her as hard as he could. With each impact, his wife was pushed forward allowing him to pull her back in time with his next stroke to increase the force and each slam into her brought out a grunt of uncensored lust.

Before long, Severa's arms had given way and she was moaning nearly constantly into the sheets as her husband gave her exactly what she wanted. With his wonderful length slamming deep inside her and his balls slapping her swollen clit with each thrust, she was already being driven wild and was desperate for that next orgasm. Through the noise of her own cries, she made out the sound of Laslow grunting, clearly holding back.

"On my ass," she yelped through another orgasmic cry as her body convulsed, the pressure inside her not only coming from own pussy clenching but from Laslow's cock swelling. She felt him pull out and then a spot of warmth land on her ass, followed by another, and another on her back then more and more as she screamed into the sheets as her orgasm peaked.

Husband and wife, both panting, needing a moment before they dared move.

"Fuck... fuck," panted Severa, feeling two trickles running down her ass cheeks as she pushed herself back up onto all fours to look over her shoulder at the hot, white spots on her back and her ass. She pushed herself up to sit up on her knees, reached back to scoop up the trickling cum and ran her hands all the way up her ass and her back, rubbing her husband's seed into her skin.

Kneeling behind her, Laslow watched in fascination as he'd never seen her do this before.

Still looking over her shoulder, she could see her husband's interest. "I just want to feel like you've marked me," she explained. "Now, on your back," she ordered.

* * *

Some considerable time later, after many positions and many orgasms for each, with Severa now marked a few times internally and on her chest and stomach, Laslow was spent. As she moved to a reverse cowgirl position, he had to say something. "Severa, my love, the mind is willing but the body is exhausted." Given how sweaty she was and that she was also breathing far too heavily, it was clear she was too.

"Come on, one more blowjob, at least?"

"Severa, what's wrong?" he asked. Their sex life was usually very active but today had been another level.

Having been found out, Severa sat back on his legs, though she also had to hold herself up with her arms. "I can't stop thinking about Camilla and her ridiculous, sexy body," she confessed. "I hate that I'm thinking of her like that and betraying our marriage vows. I... I hoped we could fuck her out my head," she admitted, feeling it was a little silly as an idea.

"That's not anything new," assured Laslow. "You told us you had a girl-crush on her the day you first saw her. Is she still in there?"

On cue, an image of Camilla bending over appeared in her mind. "Yes," she said dejectedly.

"Well, I see two options," began Laslow, "either we keep trying with the plan to fuck her out of your head, or you have sex with her."

"What!" yelled Severa "How can you say that? I would never betray you."

"It's not betraying if you have permission. Do you love her?"

"No," confirmed Severa, unsure what he was getting at.

"I know you've been attracted to her from the start so why don't you just act on that attraction instead of tormenting yourself like this. Our marriage is far stronger than that. Oh, and I give you permission for Lucina too."

Severa just sat for a while, dumbfounded. "You know I like her, right?"

"I do but, if it's her, I could share your heart. I think it could be good for her too. You know Cynthia's struggling to set her up with people but we all know you and her already have a bond."

"Why are you so reasonable?" she asked softly.

"I love you," came the reply with a smile. "I know that denying yourself the woman you lust for when you have to be around her all the time will hurt you immensely and I have no issues about sharing your body with her," he assured.

Severa sat wondering what she had done to be married to someone so understanding. "No," she declared after a while, "we go with option one."

"Then I shall make some dietary changes to give me every drop of energy to fuck her out." As his wife broke into a lustful smile, he added, "but not now."

"Well prepare yourself," purred Severa as she lay down on top of him to whispered directly into his ear, "because I'm not leaving Windmire until you've spent everything you have in me or on me." She then rolled over to lie beside him. "But, yeah, maybe a little rest now."

* * *

After a rest and something to eat and drink, followed by a wash, Laslow went to report back to Lord Xander while Severa went for Liv. He was walking rather gingerly and, as he approached Lord Xander's study, Peri was on guard outside.

"Oooh, someone's had fu-un," she sang as she saw him walking.

"Oh, indeed," confirmed Laslow, feeling owning it was the best course of action as he knocked on the door. "Lord Xander," he called.

"Enter," called Xander from within. "How is-" he began as Laslow came in but stopped. "Ye gods, man, have you been attacked?"

"In a manner of speaking. Severa was, shall we say, very affectionate."

"Ah, I see. Are you fit for duty?"

"Of course, milord," he assured. "Although, if any running is required, perhaps Peri could do it?"

* * *

When he was relieved of his duty that evening, he returned to his chambers and found Severa reading with Liv already asleep in a cot next to their bed. Being careful not to wake her, he gave her a kiss and found himself having to ward off his wife. He successfully argued that they should not be having sex next to their infant daughter but Severa made sure that he knew this extra recovery time would mean even more vigorous sex tomorrow.

With Liv still in the room, he managed to avoid sex again in the morning to be better prepared for another wild afternoon as Lord Xander was allowing him leave from midday for three hours and no doubt Severa would want body-wreaking sex again. Unfortunately for him, she wasn't going to wait that long.

He'd been sent to fetch the chief economic advisor but on the way there his wife approached him from the other end of the corridor but stopped outside a supply cupboard. "Everything all right?" he asked as he approached with a little concerning at her grin.

Without a word, she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the maids' supply cupboard.

"Severa, what are you planning?" he asked knowing they could well be caught here.

He got no answer but given that his wife pulled her tunic off, it was clear what was happening. She then pushed him against the wall and knelt in front of him before slipping her bra straps off her shoulders and then flipping the cups down to expose her chest.

"This may not be the best spot," he tried to warn but she lifted his tunic up a little and pulled his leggings and underwear down to free his rapidly hardening shaft.

Now with what she wanted in front of her, she lifted his member up with one hand, gently squeezing the still expanding shaft and placed her index and ring finger behind is balls, alternately tapping on each sensitive sphere to further hasten the blood flow downwards. When he was finally there, she met his eye and grinned as she leaned forward and stroked her cheek along the entire length, nuzzling into the warm, hard shaft. A shaky inhalation from her dear husband showed this wouldn't take long.

On the backstroke, she ran her tongue all the way along the underside and around the head before nuzzling down the other side and back up, again licking all the way up and around the head. She extended her tongue and licked up the underside of the swollen head and then enveloped it in her mouth, her tongue continuing to tease the underside. With her lips well sealed, she sucked and gave a long, sexualised groan to make it plain how much she was enjoying this surprise bout of oral. After a few cycles of sucking and releasing, she came off the head, her lips caressing the sensitive flesh all the way until they met at the tip. She then took a lick of the sticky pre-cum mixed with her saliva and looked up with her glistening tongue extended.

"Is this a challenge to see how quickly you can make me cum?" asked her husband from above her.

She gave him a grin then swallowed is entire length in one go before bobbing up and down half his length. She gave a long moan, accurate to how satisfied she was but primarily so that her throat that was sheathing his length would pass the rumble on to him. The groan she got from him was like nectar. In her enjoyment of his cock, she realised she'd been neglecting the source of what she sought and again began tapping his balls. With a bigger groan this time, his hips were starting to rock and he was clearly getting close. She'd been waiting eagerly for midday and another fuck but she'd turned herself on so much thinking about she'd had to come find him, she needed his cock and his cum just to make it to lunch.

Now throat fucking his entire length with only the head remaining in her mouth, she knew she was so close to what she needed, she could feel him pulsing in her throat and she wanted to let go so he could mark her tits but that was hard, the length filling her felt too good. When the first shot of cum fired down her throat, she was finally able to pull herself off of him, getting another load in her mouth, and was then able to aim him to cover her chest in his hot seed. Each spot of warmth felt amazing but, as they began to trickle down, threatening to leave her, she again rubbed it into her skin as if it were lotion.

Looking down, the sight of his wife now massaging her breasts together to spread his cum around was an amazing sight but nothing compared to the satisfied smirk on her face. They couldn't stay her for prolonged sex but when the woman you love has a smile like that and clearly wanting so much more, it's very hard to remember that.

Before he could do anything, Severa, now with what she needed, flipped her bra back up over her cum-covered tits and seated it correctly before moving the straps back up and picking up her tunic. She gave her husband a peck on the lips before slipping it on and heading for the door. "Oh, I've got a plug in for later," she said as she grasped the door handle, looking back at her satisfied but dumbfounded husband and thinking he'd better sort himself in case a maid comes in. With a final lustful smirk, she opened the door and left.

Thinking over that brief encounter and last night, Laslow then remembered she's here for another three days after today. "She's going to kill me," he said to the room. He then sorted himself out, doing the best he could to hide his still rampant erection and continued on with the task he had been sent to do.

* * *

Come time for his afternoon leave, he was a little worried about how exhausted he may be by the time he's required to return to work. As he entered their room where he and Severa were meeting for lunch, it became clear exercise would be coming first as she was sitting naked on the bed.

"Welcome home," she purred as she got up and slinked a few steps towards him, swaying her hips as much as she thought didn't look stupid. "You have three choices," she said as she knelt down, opening her mouth and extending her tongue, pleased Laslow immediately began undressing. "Or," she continued as she moved over the wall, back against it and lifted one leg up onto the bedside table and ran a finger down her easily accessible, and very wet, lips. "Or you could..." she began as she turned round, bending over to show off the disc between her ass cheeks before pulling it out and tossing it to the bedside table and then supporting herself with her arms against the wall as she stood ready to be ridden. She looked back over her shoulder to see Laslow free of any clothes and coming up behind her. "And I haven't washed my tits since this morning," she added, "so I hope you'll mark me some more."

The sight of her hot, muscular husband standing right behind her and then the feeling of his cock rubbing gently between her ass cheeks seemingly made it clear which option he was going for but he hadn't gone for the condoms on the bedside table. While the two enjoyed anal on occasion, the always played safe with it, from a possible infection point of view but also it meant the condom can be discarded and he can go safely back into her mouth or pussy. Ignoring them made sense as he dropped to his knees behind her and ran he tongue up her dripping lips.

"That's not one of the options," she pointed out as his tongue kept going up to her gaping ass hole and ran around the rim before going back down.

"It only seems fair given your surprise assault earlier," he said from behind her before devouring her.

Instead of the reply she intended, all that escaped her lips was a squeal at the assault from that warm, wet tongue as his hands caressed her legs and then up to her ass, squeezing. She'd been so obsessed by his cock yesterday she'd neglected to enjoy his skilled his tongue. Since giving in and needing to give a blowjob this morning, she'd been getting hotter and hotter since then and, as she felt her body shudder already, she knew it wouldn't be long until he was drinking her juices. Not that she minded, she was craving that release.

With his tongue writhing inside her, his strong hands moving over her body but one then stopping to focus on her clit, pressing and rubbing, she was getting so close the second's wait she could still see was painful but worth it. With a yelp, her body convulsed, barely staying upright against the wall as her pussy tried to clamp down on the slippery, invading muscle. The all-consuming flames that she had desired swept over her but died away all too soon.

Behind her, she felt Laslow stand up and his cock again resting between her ass cheeks as he leant over and just manage to reach a condom. Her body shivered at just the thought of the joy that was coming next. Now safe to go in the back, Laslow pushed her forward until she was standing upright and pressed against the wall, lifting her arms above her head and pinning them against the wall with one hand before positioning himself with the other. As his swollen head pressed into her rear, Severa shuddered and groaned.

"So tight," whispered Laslow as he leaned in so his torso would be pressing his wife's against the wall.

"You're so big," groaned Severa in response as inch after inch slipped in as he gently thrusted.

With almost his whole length in, he began taking longer thrusts and reached around with his free hand to slip two fingers into his wife's sodden pussy. She let out a long, low groan and her head lolled back with a look of utter delight. After a lovingly held gaze, Laslow wanted to kiss her but the position wasn't right to reach her lips so instead he went for her neck.

While he was bigger and stronger than she was, Severa could have resisted this entrapment but, why would she? She was pinned by the man she loved, the perfect cock she adored spreading her ass, his fingers and his lips working only to please her. She loved him, she loved every moment they were together but especially a moment like this. There would be many of these moments in the coming days.

* * *

When the time came for Severa and Liv to return to home, husband and wife were both exhausted and, despite being immensely fit, were feeling the strain on their battle trained bodies. Both had enjoyed their time immensely but both were also glad they'd be able to rest now. Unfortunately, while it had been enjoyable, the plan to fuck Camilla out of her head had failed as each mention of her name still often brought up something sexy. Now heading back to that woman, and with Laslow reiterating she had permission, Severa felt uneasy.

On arrival back home, she was surprised to be met by Beruka in the stable block.

"Lady Camilla wishes to see you immediately," explained the assassin as her colleague walked her falicorn into his stable.

"Can I untack first?"

"Of course, I'll hold her," offered Beruka as Severa slipped off the sling that held Liv when they flew. Her baby girl always slept when they flew but she'd woken up when they'd landed. She was almost an in-flight hazard for Severa as she could get distracted by the cute little face snuggled into her chest.

"Did you miss her?" teased Severa as she handed over her daughter who made a series of noises that following the rhythm of her aunt's name. She had said her first couple of words and it was clear she was going to be a chatterbox as she was attempting to say a lot more.

"Of course I did," assured Beruka as she took her niece out of the sling and cuddled her. "How was your visit?" she asked as she booped Liv on the nose to make her laugh.

"Very good," said Severa as she hefted her saddle off and went to put on the rack. "We had a lot of quality time together," she added tactfully, even though Liv would have no idea what she was saying.

Beruka, having no idea what to say that, simply turned her attention to Liv as Severa finished untacking. "I'll get him food and water, go see Lady Camilla. She's sunbathing on the western lawn."

"Aright," accepted Severa, wondering what was so urgent when she was just sunbathing. The image of that purple bikini flashed into her mind again, maybe she'll be wearing it.

She followed the path from the stables towards the house and then around the side to the west, seeing a sun lounger, a table and an umbrella positioned on the grass but with Camilla facing away from her. She coughed to announce herself as she approached but, as Camilla didn't move or say anything, she wondered if she may be asleep. Wondering whether to wake her as she drew level, her thoughts immediately combusted as her super-hot and sexy boss was naked, baring a pair of sunglasses.

With her jaw hanging open, she walked on and ended up standing at the foot of the sun lounger, looking up the entirely exposed, amazing body. Her long, muscular legs, lingering on her pussy which didn't even look like she'd ever given birth, across her muscular stomach, even finding her scars sexy, groaning as her eyes darted back and forth between her huge tits which, free of any support, looked so inviting for a face to go between them, on to her beautiful face, her full lips slightly parted and then down to check out muscular arms, noting as her eyes reached her strong hands that she was wearing nail polish. Once wasn't enough and her eyes kept darting up and down the body she craved as her, comparatively unimpressive body, was shaking as she tried to hold back her lust.

"How long do you intend on looking?" asked Camilla, making Severa jump.

Realising she may have been awake the entire time, Severa tried to come up with an excuse but couldn't. "Sorry," she managed to get out after several uncomfortable seconds.

"You can touch me if you want, Dear," assured Camilla as she sat up and took her sunglasses off. The shudder that ran through her cute retainer showed how turned on she was but it was clear she wasn't going to take the bait. To press the point, she stood up, towering more than a foot over her, and tilted her head up by a finger beneath her chin to move her gaze from her chest to her eyes. The desire was clear in those beautiful red eyes. "I've always wanted you too," assured Camilla as she leaned down half way.

Severa snapped. She grabbed Camilla by the back of the neck and pulled her down, already parted lips meeting and her tongue invading that sweet mouth she'd dreamt of. Her body was working purely from her lust now and her free hand grasped Camilla's massive, heavy breast, causing the sexiest moan she'd ever heard, though she was only comparing it to Laslow.

Somewhat surprised by the veracity of their first kiss and the assertiveness by going immediately for her chest, though it was very welcome, Camilla then walked them back the couple of steps to the sun lounger and sat down on the end of it with Severa straddling her and still trying to lick her tonsils. Soon, Severa groaned as her lust rose and she pushed Camilla down, tongues never parting, which allowed her to apply even more force onto her massive, but oh so firm tit. The warmth against her palm and her fingers felt like distilled arousal, enflaming her own as all the lust she had for this woman was flowing out. She didn't even know she was grinding her sodden leggings against Camilla's leg, her body wasn't hers anymore, it was her lust's.

Eventually, they did need to part for some air that wasn't from the other's lustful gasps and moans and, as she sat up a little, seeing Camilla blushing was a new experience. As she took in this new arousing expression, Camilla pushed herself up the sun lounger beneath her until her tits were below her then clamped her down between them and squishing those wonderful masses of silken skin against her head. In heaven, Severa shook her head, nuzzling and licking where she had so often craved to be.

Taking the chance to recover, Camilla couldn't believe how intense this was. She knew Severa had always liked her but this had surprised her with the urgency and the forcefulness. If she hadn't taken control of the situation then by trapping her, she'd have been helpless and her plan would have been ruined. As her breathing recovered and her partner was clearly enjoying her confinement, she felt a hand running down her side and then swiftly over her sodden lips, causing a yelp as it then came up to her clit before plunging inside.

Severa couldn't believe how good it felt to be inside her. She masturbated frequently, usually due to missing her husband but recently over Camilla, but this felt nothing like doing it to herself, the heat, the wetness, the glorious sensation as the muscles contracted around her fingers was magnificent. Add to that the moan from Camilla and feeling her breathing increasing again through the chest that enveloped her senses, nothing in the world could make her stop.

Camilla could scarcely believe the fury with which those two fingers assaulted her, the energy and the need behind them must be colossal. She could only imagine how hard it had been for her to hold all this back for so long. As a shudder ran through her body and a louder moan escaped her, the hero's other hand, which had been grasping the sun lounger until now, bolted for her chest, slipping beneath the arms that were holding her down and squeezed to the point of trying to crush, drawing an even bigger groan as her torso jerked up off the sun lounger. By chance, Severa's finger then ended up squeezing her nipple and she couldn't hold back the yelp that come from deep within.

Having felt Camilla tighten around her fingers as she'd hit her nipple, Severa had found a weakness and made some room by nudging Camilla's arm out the way to let her work. With each pinch and twist and pull, her beautiful boss would jerk and squeal, her pussy clinging onto her fingers, she was so close, so close to hearing her cum, feeling her, tasting her.

Only a few seconds later, Camilla's arms around her began squeezing even tighter as her body tensed, lifting her torso from the sun lounger as she gasped repeatedly before letting out a colossal shout and slammed back down repeatedly. The writhing body below her and the heat she was putting out were fantastic. When the violent orgasm ended, Camilla still held her tight as she shuddered through the afterglow. Severa happily lay, still trapped, licking the sweat from her boss' body and listening to her furiously beating heart. As soon as Camilla let go of her, she sprang up and licked the cum she craved the palm of her hand, she couldn't believe how good it tasted.

Seeing Severa moaning as she licked her hand clean, Camilla needed to taste herself from her sweet retainer's lips and pushed herself up to both help lick her fingers clean and to swap tongues around them. Her hands busied themselves by unbuckling Severa's pauldron and then, with her hand now clean, lifted her tunic off. Only then did she stop herself as, if she went further, she wouldn't be able to stop and they'd end up staying here. "Shall we go to my bedroom?" she asked.

"Yes," agreed Severa instantly and stood up. Only then did she realise she was topless and Camilla was naked with no clothes around for her to wear. "What about the servants?"

"Oh, don't worry. Velouria and Selkie have gone to meet up with Keaton for a few weeks and I gave everyone the day off so I could sunbathe in peace," she explained as she stood and made for the door at a rapid pace, her juices dripping down her thighs.

"And Beruka's got Liv," added Severa which meant they essentially had the place to themselves as aunt and niece were probably playing in the living room which was far away from Camilla's bedroom. She trailed Camilla into the house, loving watching her ass bounce with each step, and then caught up to watch her chest do the same. She maybe should have taken her leggings and panties off as well as her tunic as they were going to ruined at this rate.

There was no talking until they reached the master bedroom with Camilla locking the door behind them, just to be safe, as Severa took her boots off.

"Keep your eyes closed," ordered the princess. "I've got a surprise."

With a last look at the huge, sexy ass as it bounced over to the bed, Severa did so as she took off her leggings and underwear. She heard a drawer open and then what might have been buckles being fastened and then Camilla climbing onto the bed and positioning herself.

"Open."

Severa did so and found herself looking at her boss, reclining against the pillows stacked against the headboard with a massive purple cock, easily twelve inches long and looking about two inches in diameter.

"Have a seat," purred Camilla as she tapped the bulbous tip.

"Do you have lube?" asked Severa, eyeing the huge thing nervously.

"I didn't think we'd need it," teased Camilla looking at the glistening lines on the inside of Severa's legs. "Bottom drawer," she added, seeing Severa's nerves.

The nervous hero took the jar out and handed it to her boss, climbing on and straddling her legs as she applied a good amount.

"Better?" asked Camilla as she rubbed of the extra lube from her hands by rubbing her own chest. "Now, have a seat," she again asked but with a little more authority.

"This thing's huge," said Severa to explain her nerves but that wasn't enough to stop her, she wanted to be fucked by the purple-haired goddess. With Camilla holding it steady, she sat up and positioned herself before going down onto it, her lips parting as the massive head spread her cunt. It was so big, maybe too big but she was too horny, she needed fucked, needed ruined. She grunted as the head slipped in and then a few inches of the purple shaft.

With the gorgeous redhead now seated, Camilla let go of the shaft and moved one hand to grab her ass and the other slid up over her solid stomach to cup and squeeze a breast. "Take it all," she purred.

Desperate to obey that command, Severa bounced up and pushed down onto it, grunting again as the girth spread her innards, grunting and groaning with each bounce as, little by little, the huge shaft slipped inside her. When her ass cheeks finally reached Camilla's legs, she sat impaled for a few seconds, adjusting to the pressure inside her before rocking her hips back and forth, the shaft rubbing inside her. As a pulse of pleasure ran through her, she fell forward and grabbed onto Camilla, her head resting on the broad shoulder before her, as a long, pleasure-soaked moan escaped.

"I take it you like it," giggled Camilla as she held her shivering retainer.

"I like it," groaned Severa. There was a little pain with it but, sometimes, pain felt so good. As soon as she said it, Camilla pushed up into her and the grabbed her ass, holding her up as she went down, the cock sliding out of her by a few inches and then thrust back up into her. "Fuck!"

"Ooh, you swear during sex," breathed Camilla into her ear causing her to shiver.

"Fuuuuck," groaned Severa as the cock assaulted her pussy.

Using the springs in the bed to help power her upward thrusts, Camilla began fucking harder and faster, slamming into the desperate pussy and loving the moans that came with them. It was clear Severa wasn't too far from her climax as her moans were near-constant and her nails were digging in as her body convulsed at the pre-shocks of pleasure. Seeing her so cute and helpless, Camilla couldn't help teasing. "Do you like mommy's big dildo?" she purred.

"Don't make it weird," groaned Severa but found Camilla immediately stopped fucking. "No," she moaned.

"Say you like mommy's big dildo or you won't get to play with it," insisted Camilla.

"No," insisted Severa, letting go of Camilla to try and remove the hands that were holding her up with only half of that wonderful cock inside her. She was unable to do so but then found those strong hands lifting her further off. "I love mommy's big dildo," she yelped in panic at the threat of it being removed.

"Good girl." As she desperately craved, Camilla removed her hands and let Severa fall onto the eight inches below.

As the shaft pierced her in one huge motion, Severa screamed, her body jerking back, away from Camilla who wrapped her arms around her lower back to catch her leaving her upper torso just hanging, lolling back and forth as the goddess set about fucking her, breaking her, her mind was gone, her body aflame, her moans growing louder and louder until the became a scream of primal delight, her body convulsing once more, throwing her back onto Camilla who kept fucking, breaking, giving her what she craved.

Eventually, Camilla stopped her violent assault as she realised Severa wasn't making any sounds anymore and instead just stroke her retainer's hair as she recovered. She could feel the heat and the sweat from the comparatively small body that was still shivering now and then from aftershocks. She'd wanted to have sex with Severa since before she entered her service but now, having done her and heard all those wonderful noises that would haunt her dreams from weeks, she wished she'd done her sooner.

"Mmm, fuck," groaned Severa eventually as she pushed herself up from Camilla, realising she was still impaled.

"So, do you like mommy's big dildo?" teased Camilla again and loving how red and sweaty Severa's face was.

"I love it," replied Severa immediately.

"Good," chuckled Camilla as she held her in tight with an arm around her back and went up onto her knees and then carefully lay them both down with Severa lying on her back, ensuring she remained impaled the whole time.

"You really are trying to break me in half, aren't you?" smirked Severa.

"You seemed to enjoy my first attempt," retorted Camilla as she sat up, supporting herself on one hand so she could toy with the horny hero's chest. In return Severa reached up and grasped both of hers, squeezing hard again. Now moaning herself, Camilla began slow this time with long gentle strokes. The great advantage of this position was she gets to see Severa's cute face, her panting mouth and her eyes closing as a wave of pleasure washed over her as well as seeing those beautiful, sensible sized C cups bounce.

Before she knew, spurred on by the erotic view, her slow strokes had become rather vigorous again and Severa, still flying high from her last, huge orgasm, was already nearing her next. Her gorgeous moans were near-constant and her hands which had been doing a good job pleasuring her chests were now just holding on. As her back arched off the bed, Camilla switched the arm that was supporting her and grabbed Severa's throat, tight enough to restrict her breathing a little but not so much it would cause harm.

Feeling this, Severa's eyes snapped open and she saw a lustful smile above her. She knew Camilla wouldn't be trying to kill her but instinctually she tried to remove the hand holding her. Even fit and fresh, she would have been unable to and now, her body wracked with pleasure and shivering as her orgasm grew near, it was hopeless. She lay back, her arms lying limp by her side as Camilla continued to hammer the massive cock into her, her pussy was on fire but she could barely breath and, as the flames ate up all her oxygen, her eyes rolled back as her body convulsed violently in a huge, silent orgasm. The airless fire ate away at her for what felt like an age but, after the few seconds of convulsions, Camilla released her throat and she gasped for air.

As she lay shaking, Camilla leaned down, swept away the hair plastered to her face by sweat, and kissed her before moving down and showering her neck with kisses to let her breath.

After a minute of showering her with loving attention by mouth and hands, she was till breathing heavily so Camilla sat up. "You can't be done already?" she questioned.

"I just… need a minute," assured Severa, loving the sight of Camilla sitting astride her crotch, her eyes again taking in the amazing abs, the massive tits, the needy expression and the muscular arms that started stroking her stomach.

"Well I can't wait a minute," insisted Camilla and undid the buckles from the harness before fastening them around her panting retainer.

Though initially confused as to why, it became clear to Severa as Camilla rose up and a purple shaft slipped out of her. The strap-on was double sided and she'd been filled with the same huge cock the entire time.

Supporting herself on Severa's stomach, Camilla began riding her to claim her orgasm. Watching Severa cum so hard twice had already pushed her close and she desperately needed it. She met her retainer's eyes and could see the intensity as she watched so thought she'd give her a better view. She sat up straight to ride and reached behind her head to gather up her hair and thrust out her bouncing chest as she raised her arms and let her hair tumble free as she moaned.

"That's the best thing I've ever seen," croaked Severa, her voice tense from the sheer beauty riding her. The bouncing F cups could hypnotically enslave her.

"I thought you'd like it," moaned Camilla as she grasped her chest and pinched her nipples, her eyes closing at the burst of delight. She was so close, bouncing on the wonderful cock and teasing herself but then she felt a warmth on her legs, caressing up to her stomach causing her abs to twitch. As the hands kept caressing round her muscles, she opened her eyes to see Severa looking up at her.

"You are so beautiful," she said causing her to shudder and her pussy to tighten on the cock. "Cum for me," she demanded. "Cum."

With a yelp, Camilla did as commanded, her pussy clenching around the cock that had been embedded within her, her hips bucking onto it, unable to ride anymore, she collapsed forward, angling herself so her right breasts was on Severa's face and, as hoped for, the girl immediately began kissing and sucking. Camilla could only lie there, moaning and twitching, the phenomenal warmth of her retainer's body beneath her keeping the flames of orgasm burning just that little bit longer.

When she came down from that wonderful high, she didn't move for a while as Severa was clearly enjoying being smothered again. Eventually, the heat trapped between them grew too much and she lifted herself off the huge dildo and unfastened it from Severa who groaned as it slipped out.

"That was wonderful," she sighed as she flopped down next to the redhead. "What's wrong?" she asked looking across at a somewhat guilty expression but didn't get an answer. "Laslow gave you permission."

"I know but-" began Severa but then stopped. "How do you know about that?" she asked suspiciously.

Camilla chuckled at the interrogating glare. "Well, a couple of days ago I received a letter from someone asking me to seduce his wife."

"Wait. He told you to do this?"

"Indeed. He asserted that your lust for me was growing and if you kept denying yourself, you'd end up tying yourself in knots and, for your own health, he wanted me to seduce you because you wouldn't do it yourself." Severa just lay there staring causing her to laugh again. "I hope you appreciate the effort I went to?" she asked. "I had my hair and nails done especially for you and a full wax to be at my best for you."

"Why would you do all that?"

"As I said, for you. I've wanted to sleep with you for a while too, you know."

"I didn't," admitted Severa.

"Well, we can make up for all that lost time. He was very explicit that we can do it as much as we want, so long as I don't steal you from him. Given I love you like a daughter, we should be safe."

"Being family isn't necessarily going to stop that, my mother's going to be my daughter-in-law."

"Do you love me romantically?"

"No," asserted Severa.

"Then we're safe," assured Camilla as she turned onto her side and started stroking Severa's stomach.

"He's so understanding it's ridiculous." It sounded like a complaint, but her smile showed otherwise.

"He also mentioned Lucina," added Camilla.

"Not going to happen," stated Severa.

"Fair enough," chuckled Camilla. "Do you want to try an 'every room in the house' kind of thing? Excluding other's bedrooms of course, that would be a gross invasion of privacy"

"This is a big house," pointed out Severa.

"True," began Camilla as she got up and went to the bottom drawer of her bedside table and took out two glass vials. "Here," she said as she offered one to Severa who took it and dank it immediately.

"I'm very trusting," mused Severa as she looked at the empty vial.

"You know I would never give you poison. Just an energy and aphrodisiac potion. Maybe then we can fuck me out of your system."

That she'd used the exact same words she'd used to Laslow told Severa he'd even named the plan in his letter. "There's no way I could stop after today," she insisted.

"Glad to hear it," said Camilla with a lustful smile. "I think one of us needs to have an orgasm in a room before we can tick it off. Shall we head next door?"

Next door was Severa's bedroom and, wanting to move on to rooms that would feel more exciting to be fucking in, she had Camilla on all fours and eating her from behind. They then fucked their way through the three guest bedrooms, not using the bed to avoid having to explain why supposedly unused bedsheets needed washed, before going to Camilla's study. Here, Camilla wanted to see if it was possible for her to be seated normally at her desk with Severa hidden beneath it, fingering and eating her. It was unlikely they'd ever do it, but she thought it a very hot fantasy of being eaten while talking to someone and having to hide it. While it was possible from a spatial point of view, her self-control was rather lacking and it would quickly become clear to a hypothetical third party what was happening.

From there it was downstairs and to kitchen. Severa briefly questioned whether the cold room counted but both agreed it shouldn't. While checking it though, she'd spotted a large cucumber, easily twenty inches long, and decided what to do in this room. With Camilla sitting on the counter, she slipped the cold vegetable into the warm, dripping cunt, causing a gasp and a delectable shiver, eager to see just how much her boss-with-benefits could take. With fifteen inches inside her before it got uncomfortable, and with added pleasure from the suckling and pinching of her sensitive nipples, it wasn't long before the royal cum was dripping down the green shaft. Unable to resist, Severa took a bite of the drenched vegetable and concluded cum was an excellent salad dressing.

With ten rooms ticket off on their challenge, Camilla was on her back on the floor of the servant's common room, not wanting to contaminate the furniture, while Severa rode her using the already contaminated cucumber as a double-ended dildo. The required orgasms in the last couple of rooms had been strenuous and now it felt like a real fight to get one of them over the line and both agreed they needed a break after this room.

After managing to push each other over the line, they returned their make-shift dildo to the kitchen which would be used in their dinner tonight, and Camilla made up a pitcher of her favourite cocktail. With that and a box of chocolates she'd been saving, the two headed outside to the south-facing veranda. Given the size of the house, the outdoor area was also large, containing two three-seater sofas, 2 single chairs and four sun loungers, though one was currently round on the west lawn. On adjacent loungers with the pitcher, glasses and box, on the table between them, the two deeply satisfied women felt their exertion fall away.

"The sun feels so good on an unclothed body," sighed Camilla. It may be min-autumn in a country well known for being often overcast, but this far East often faired better and it was a glorious day with clear skies and barley a breeze.

"It really does," agreed Severa, sitting with her legs spread to let the pleasant warmth bathe as much of her worn body as it could.

"What if I made this place into a nudist resort?" asked Camilla, turning to see Severa's reaction.

Severa chuckled at the thought. It was a nice thought in theory. "If you did, I think all the men would be walking awkwardly. The men and Jenny, if not any of the other maids."

"She's a lesbian?" question Camilla. Jenny was a little shy but very cute, standing at five-feet four-inches, almost the same as Severa when it came to curves and her brown hair in a short pixie cut and with beautiful green eyes. She always made a point of getting close to her staff and thought she'd have noticed. Then again, her experience did tell he most lesbians were too intimidated to show their attraction.

"According to Soleil," explained Severa, though her daughter was very reliable when it came to these things.

"Dating?"

"She has a crush but either she didn't tell Soleil, or she didn't tell me. Don't go and try to pry it out of her," she warned her boss who liked to get involved in her staff's love lives.

"Very well. So, if the men and Jenny could walk properly, what do you think?"

"I think the gossip would be very bad for you. You're an active diplomat for Nohr remember."

"True, that would distract from any work if people are too busy talking about my delightful living arrangement. How about we do this once a month or so? Give the servants a day off and you and I can wander around naked and fuck."

Thinking about it, Severa realised she was strangely comfortable like this and she certainly wanted more days of having Camilla as often she could. "Let's do it."

"Maybe we could invite some of the maids too?" suggested Camilla jokingly.

"You just want a harem," accused Severa with a grin. "Fine, so long as it's clear I'm the alpha-slut."

"You're not a slut, Dear."

"I spent five days being a total cum-hungry slut to my husband, now I'm here having a very vigorous lesbian affair. I'm a slut."

"You like it," realised Camilla as she turned over to lie on her side to better look at the self-confessed slut.

Severa took a long, unsteady inhalation as her eyes fixated on the massive hill up from Camilla's relatively narrow waist up to her wide, gorgeous hips. "I like it if I'm your slut," she clarified. "Or Laslow's, obviously."

"Would he be interested in a threesome?"

"He didn't mention it to me. Did he say something in the letter?"

"No. I was just wondering."

"How could any man not be," asserted Severa. "No man alive would turn down his wife and her beyond-sexy mistress. "

Camilla liked the title of being Severa's mistress. "Wouldn't it be nice, both of us servicing you, giving our all to pleasure you," she said with as much lust on each word as she could muster.

"No way. I'd want to see him taking you from behind so I can watch your big ass ripple and your tits swing." Unbidden, her fantasy continued, "he'd pull out and shoot his load over your ass and I'd-" she cupped her hands in the air in front of her and licked the imaginary cum.

"Mmm, that does sound nice. Next time he's here, we should ask him."

"Agreed. I wish I'd fucked you like that today," moaned Severa, turning herself on.

"The staff all have tomorrow off too," revealed Camilla.

"Seriously!"

"I thought one day with my darling Severa wasn't going to be enough. Maybe a little rest tonight then why don't we start tomorrow like that?"

"Definitely."

The pair, a little horny after that topic but both knowing they weren't quite up to it, lay back and enjoyed the sun, chatting as the made their way through the pitcher and the box of chocolates. Later on, as the afternoon heat was fading, they went inside and made dinner, using as much of the contaminated cucumber as they could and throwing the rest away. After dinner, they went to fill the bath to wash off the days sweat and cum before those who lived here, family and staff, were free to return at seven, though Camilla confessed Beruka and Liv wouldn't be returning as they had gone to Hoshido to see her family. Though they were supposed to be washing, they ended up ticking off the bathroom as well.

* * *

Before nine the following morning, all live-in staff were to leave for their second day off and, as Camilla saw the last group of them off, she locked the door and immediately stripped. "Severa," she called to inform her all was clear. As she eagerly headed for the stairs for their first fuck of the day, she found her dear retainer standing at the top already wearing the double-sided strap-on.

"I've got everything set," she grinned as she stroked the huge shaft.

"What have you got planned?" questioned the princess.

"You'll see."

As the two headed for her bedroom, they were then surprised and alarmed by the sound of feet and then a figure rounded the corner and ran head first into Camilla.

"I'm so sooo…" began the maid but then took in the sight of the sexiest woman there could ever be, entirely naked, and Severa with a huge purple cock. "I'm so sorry!" she screamed, covering her eyes.

With Severa darting behind her for cover, Camilla stood tall and proud. "Look at me," she ordered. "Jenny," she said more forcefully. With that, the girl removed her hands and looked at her, her eyes darting everywhere and her whole body quivering. "Explain."

"I-I-I-I d-didn't have any… any duties," the scared maid managed to get out. "I slept in. I'm so, so sorry."

"It is always better be honest than saying what you think I want to hear. Do you understand this?"

Jenny nodded.

"Do you like what you see?" She could see Jenny's eyes widen in shock at this line of questioning.

"Mmm hmm," nodded the maid.

"Do you have desires toward women?"

Another nod.

"Towards me?"

It took a while but eventually another nod came.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" The girl was really shaking now.

"Y-yes," she squeaked.

"Well then," began Camilla, dropping her dominant tone and reaching to stroke the girls short and fluffy hair, "why don't you come back three.

"Three?" croaked the girl.

"And we'll have some fun. Now, on your way."

With permission to leave, Jenny darted past, down the stairs and made for the servant's entrance which all the live-in staff had keys for.

"Really?" questioned Severa. "She looked terrified."

"If she comes back at three," began Camilla who wasn't sure if the girl would, "I shall put her at ease. Besides, we'll have finished all the rooms by then."

"The harem grows," said Severa as she turned to Camilla's room.

On arrival, Camilla saw what her friend-with-benefits had prepared, the large standing mirror was now by the bed and no doubt this was no doubt so she could see what she'd mentioned yesterday.

"On all fours," ordered Severa which was immediately and enthusiastically obeyed. Climbing onto the bed behind her, she rested the huge length between her ass-cheeks and grabbed both before releasing and spanking each. "I want to hear you scream," she demanded as she rammed into her boss's cunt, watching her ass ripple and her tits swing with each huge impact.

* * *

Come mid-morning, the two had completed their quest to do it in every room of the house and, after cleaning the dining table of Severa's juices, the two went to the living room to relax, still naked. Camilla had wanted to go outside again but it was a little overcast at the moment and, without direct sun, a little chilly for outdoor nudity. After an energy-rich lunch, Camilla had a nap to refresh herself for her possible fun at three o'clock.

Five minutes before the appointed time, she was already waiting behind the door in hope. The more she'd thought about it, the more she wanted to do this as Jenny was very cute and she was probably still a teenager, eighteen or nineteen by Camilla's reckoning, which added an extra degree of arousal to it all. After five eager minutes, she heard the first, faint strike of the towns clock tower and then a knock on the door. Severa was positioned at the window in the next room to warn her if wasn't Jenny but with no warning, she confidently opened the door, baring her naked body. "Welcome home," she purred. The cute teen's jaw dropped at seeing her and then, as her eyes roamed down, they ended up on the purple shaft. "A kiss," she demanded as she tapped the tip.

Jenny's head fell forward before she went down on her knees and kissed the tip before taking the head in her mouth to soak it then using her hands to run her saliva down the shaft before swallowing the length of it.

"Oh my," exclaimed Camilla, who'd never seen that done before. "You know it was only one kiss I intended as your punishment for being late leaving." At that reveal, Jenny came off the cock but stayed kneeling, not looking up. "Come now, Dear," she said as she gently grabbed her arms and pulled her up, "your dress is cute but you'll be cuter without it." She grabbed the dress by the hem and lifted it up and over her head before tossing it aside. "Very nice," she purred as she stroked the girl's arm, taking in her body. She was quite close to Severa, though lacking her muscles, with nice hips that narrowed a little up to her waist and probably B cups, though looking just a little snug in her bra.

Having taken in the body, she looked back to her face and froze. She didn't just look nervous, she was scared. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry," she apologised. "This must be far too fast for you. You said you wanted me and I've been so caught up with acting on every desire with Severa… I'm so sorry," she repeated.

"T-this isn't a punishment?" stammered the scared girl.

"Goodness, no," assured Camilla. "I would never force myself on someone. You said you wanted me and I want you too," she explained again. "All I wanted was to have fun together."

"Consensual?"

"Of course. How could it be fun otherwise?" There was just something… off, about Jenny's expression when she said that.

"You… like me?" asked Jenny, looking up at the beautiful goddess.

"I think you're gorgeous," assured Camilla and got a smile. "And you're smile is beautiful."

"I've always thought you are so amazing," confessed Jenny. "Beautiful isn't good enough for you."

"Can I kiss you?" asked Camilla as she risked physical contact again and stroked her arm.

"I would really like that," confessed Jenny, her voice tight from excitement now rather than fear.

Camilla leaned down and, as their lips touched, she felt Jenny shiver. Clearly the girl enjoyed it and that first touch grew to more and more as tongues became involved, she could feel the girl's arousal growing. When she stood up, Jenny was quivering and already breathing heavily, a glance down finding rapidly dampening panties. "Shall we go to my room?"

"Okay," squeaked Jenny and found Camilla's lips on hers again as well as strong hands on her thighs, lifting her up. She wrapped her arms around Camilla's neck and her legs around her waist, scarcely believing how turned on she was now was.

Camilla turned around to push the door closed with her foot and repositioned slightly to free one hand to turn the key before heading up, tongues entwined all the way. In her bedroom, with the door left open which, even with an empty house, felt like a hot risk, Camilla initially made for the bed but had an idea and went to the wall, trapping Jenny between it and herself. As their lips parted, wet tongues slipped over each other.

"Now I was going start off hard and fast with strap-on," explained Camilla as she tried hard not to dive back onto those sweet lips.

"I'm fine with it," interrupted Jenny, she'd take anything Camilla wanted to give her right now. She'd never felt this kind of need before, the feeling that anything her partner did to her would feel good.

Lips again joined and making their breathing even heavier, Camilla shifted to hold Jenny with one hand beneath, the wall helping take some weight, so she could check her pre-lubed strap-on was still good to go after being swallowed. It felt slippery enough so she guided it between the two of them, with Jenny loosing her legs' grip around her, and pressed the large head against her teenage pussy. The groan as it slipped in caused her heart to skip a beat. "Not too big?"

"Really big," admitted Jenny but she shot back to her princess' lips.

Taking that as meaning big but not unbearable, Camilla gently let Jenny slide down the wall a few inches and into the thick shaft, loving every moan that came from her as inch after inch slipped inside.

"Ooooh, how does this feel so good?" groaned Jenny, her hips moving on the shaft, unbidden.

Camilla was having to lean out and stoop back in to keep their lips level but, as Jenny slid down with only a couple of inches still to go, she instead leaned in and arched her ack, pushing her chest up towards those hungry lips. Jenny immediately thrust her face into the impressive cleavage, kissing and licking, drinking in the warmth and the scent from this beyond-beautiful woman.

Camilla thrust up into her, causing and adorable yelp as her head jerked back before falling back to her cleavage. Gently fucking her by holding her still against the wall and moving her hips, she could feel the hot teen's body quivering in her grasp. After a little, Jenny's groaned again as her head lolled back against the wall and their eyes met.

Jenny couldn't help but giggle, unsure if that was allowable during sex but the smile above her reassured her that she was fine. "It feels so good," she managed to say, despite the moaning threatening to interrupt. "I should have confessed to you months ago."

"I wish you had," concurred Camilla as she lifted Jenny up the wall and almost off the cock to kiss her again. As she dropped her back onto it, the cute maid yelped and buried her face again but let go of her neck and instead grabbed her tits, pushing them up and together to better smother herself. As Camilla groaned at this stimulation, as well as the huge cock moving about inside her, Jenny giggled again. After having been scared of this, she was glad the younger woman was having so much fun.

The angle they were at, Camilla could only move enough to take half the shaft out of the dripping pussy that was already clinging onto it but that was certainly working for Jenny as her moans were growing louder and louder, though muffled, and the princess eager to hear her maid cum kept increasing her pace. Before long, her hands were simply gripping her tits, unable to fondle anymore, and as her body began to twitch, Jenny looked up.

"What's happ-ungh," she grunted as she convulsed, her body slamming her face back down as the tension left and seized her again, convulsion after convulsion as her voice couldn't do anything but grunt with each one. Through this unbelievably wonderous haze, she felt her body burning, feeling the sweat forming as one last utterance of delight came from deep within. She lay, trapped between the wall and the princess, her body limp and her mind fuzzy.

After giving her a few seconds to recover a little, and having re-buckled the strap-on, Camilla reached in and lifted her chin up to let her breath easier. She immediately took a few deep breathes but still sat limp, gazing up and breathing rapidly. "Have you had an orgasm before?" she asked given the girl had seemingly been going ask what was happening to her.

"I…" she began but then looked away. "I didn't know it could feel so good."

"Glad you enjoyed it," purred Camilla before planting a delicate kiss on those panting lips.

"I've… never felt… so good," she panted.

"High praise indeed," chuckled Camilla as she repositioned her hands for a better hold and carried her happy partner to the bed, gently lying her down on her back.

As Camilla rose up, Jenny realised the harness was now around her and that Camilla had the same, huge thing inside her. Her breathing, which has begun to recover, became rather tense again as Camilla bounced back down, her boobs falling and rebounding a little as she rose again. Enraptured at the sight of boobs and muscles, Jenny could only stare.

At the awe beneath her, Camilla giggled and did the same thing she'd done to Severa in this position, thrusting her chest out and lifting her hair up to let to tumble down as she rode and moaned. As she did this, Jenny's hip pushed up to meet her and a pulse of pleasure shot through her, causing her to collapse forward, just catching herself on her elbows but now her nipples were within reach of the eager maid. There were lips fastened securely around her left nipple making her moan even louder as she and Jenny rode and fucked. She was so turned on from Jenny's orgasm and the pressure she'd had inside her and now, with the pressure fucking her and Jenny tormenting her nipples, it was all too much and a huge yelp of pure lust was pushed from her as her orgasm seized her body, her hips bucking, her back arching as a long, low groan followed the yelp. Her orgasms were weaker now than they would have been yesterday but having so much sex in two days with two beautiful girls was worth it.

As the warmth faded, she realised Jenny was still suckling and sat up, finding the girl came part way with her before falling back down.

"You're amazing," squealed Jenny in delight at having made her crush cum. She couldn't believe how erotic she had sounded.

Camilla needed a few deep breathes and, sitting up with her back arched and her chest heaving, she could see how much Jenny like the view. "That was… wonderful," she panted before rocking forward and off the dildo, groaning as it slipped from her tight, sodden cunt. She then unfastened it from Jenny and slipped it out of that sweet, teenage pussy, getting a delightful moan. "Would you care to clean my end?" she asked as she turned it so the end covered in her cum was towards her partner.

Jenny sat up to be the same as Camilla and eagerly swallowed the entire length, loving Camilla's taste.

"I wish I could do that," lamented Camilla, she'd only see it today for the first time but it looked so hot.

Having bobbed up and down the shaft a few times, running her tongue over every inch she could reach, she came off it. "Want me to show you?"

"Yes," answered Camilla immediately, assuming there was maybe something simple she wasn't aware of.

"Take it to the back of your throat," ordered the maid and watched as those beautiful, full lips encased the head. "Now when I 'swallow', you swallow," she said as she held the harness and put a hand on the back of her head. "Swallow," she commanded and as Camilla attempted to do so, she grabbed her hair and forced her down onto it.

Shocked and choking, Camilla pushed back and free of it, coughing repeatedly. "What was that?" she demanded.

"That's how I was… taught."

Camilla could feel something was wrong. She looked uncomfortable and there was a strange stress on 'taught'. Feeling she should leave that be, she licked the dildo clean without trying to swallow it. "It's much better fresh," she purred as she pushed Jenny down and pivoted round for a sixty-nine. As she had her first good look at the girl's pussy, something seemed strange here too, it looked damaged but not from childbirth. She was now fairly sure Jenny had some suffering in her past and possibly non-consensual experiences, fears she would try to subtly follow up on afterwards. Now, of course, there was a wet pussy desperate for some attention.

* * *

Ten minutes and a few more positions later, Jenny was at her limit and, after yesterday and this morning with Severa, so was Camilla. After a little time for both to recover some strength, Camilla suggested they stop and head outside to the veranda to see Severa, having checked beforehand that she would be alright with the three of them sitting around nude. As they went out, Severa was in a sun lounger, completely exposed to them but with sunglasses on so Camilla didn't know if she asleep.

"Severa?"

"Yeah?" came the immediate reply.

"I didn't know if you were sleeping," explained Camilla, leading Jenny to the three-seater sofa, sitting against the arm and pleased Jenny sat so close they were touching.

"How could I sleep with all that noise coming from you two?"

"You could hear us from here?" questioned Camilla as Jenny looked a little embarrassed.

"Only faintly," admitted Severa. "Sounded like you both enjoyed it."

"Oh, she is wonderful," fawned Camilla, hugging Jenny so her head was forced into her ample chest causing her to briefly nuzzle into her. "And so cute," added Camilla at the young girl looking up at her.

With both Camilla and Severa looking at her, Jenny realised her opinion was wanted. "I didn't know it could feel so good," she said with a shy smile.

"Oh, you little darling," cooed Camilla, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself so much after looking so nervous when you came back."

"Well you are pretty scary," pointed out Severa, "and being told so abruptly to have sex with a princess is bound to get to you."

"Fair," conceded Camilla. "Sorry again for being so forceful with you."

"I've had worse," said Jenny, almost too quietly to hear.

"And she's very skilled," continued Camilla who had heard that and, with the instances before and during, she was now sure Jenny had some non-consensual experiences in her past. Leaving one arm around her shoulders, she moved to hold her hand. "I was shocked when she swallowed the entire dildo."

"I could do that," interjected Severa.

"You can?"

"Of course. I can swallow Laslow easily."

"Oh. Seems I will need to practise that. I'll need to see you do it next time we have sex too," she said to Severa. "It looked so erotic."

"Fair enough," conceded the redhead, seeing how excited her boss looked thinking about it.

"Speaking of next times," began Camilla. "Do you want to keep doing me?" she asked of Jenny.

"Yes," replied the maid immediately.

"Then how about I appoint you my consort, the pay's better th-"

"No!" shouted Jenny, moving along the sofa away from Camilla. "I don't want your money for it!" As she saw the warm and concerned smile on Camilla's face, she realised Camilla had already figured out about her past. Somehow, the kindness felt awful and she knew she wasn't able to refuse to tell her, not because of her title, but because she cares.

"Dear, it's alright, no one here will judge you," said Camilla softly to her new friend who was clearly afraid, her arms across her chest and her eyes fixed on the sofa cushion.

"You're safe here," added Severa as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the sun lounger as lounging back during this conversation was not appropriate.

Jenny looked up and, in the caring glow from Camilla, gave in. "I was twelve when my mom lost her job," she began, looking down again as she couldn't bear to see that smile leave when what she was became known, "and my parents started working me as prostitute." The silence around made her continue but not daring to look up. "They sold my virginity for as long as they could get away with it as it brought more money but when that had to stop, I had to work harder. I ran away on my fifteenth birthday when they said they had a present for me which was that the same group of men who had broken my ribs and knocked a tooth out before, had hired me for the whole day." With the truth about her known but no one speaking, she looked up and saw only murderous rage on Camilla's face. "I'm sorry, I'll leave and-"

"Where are they?" growled the enraged warrior.

"Camilla!" snapped Severa, causing her boss to turn and snarl at her. She held her gaze knowing she had to win this battle of wills as it was clear Jenny was scared of her. "You know that isn't your choice to make," she stated, staring the beast down. She'd met few people who could be more terrifying than an enraged Camilla but there was no way she going to lose.

After what felt like an eternity unsure if Camilla was about to murder her or not, Jenny was immensely relieved when Camilla looked away from Severa and exhaled, the tension in her body lessening as she did so.

"You're right," admitted Camilla, glad her retainer and friend had gone against her. "It is not my choice if they should be killed."

Realising the princess was looking at her for her choice, Jenny was almost more frightened about being given the opportunity to have her parents killed than her fear from moments ago. Her parents were monsters, who had abused her all her life even before forcing her into prostitution, if anyone should die, it should be them but then she'd be a murderer. The internal debate went back and forth until a fear she'd long tried to ignore resurfaced, what if they'd taken another girl to replace her? "I… I would… feel safer if they were… gone," she managed to get out.

"Understood," said Camilla softly, her anger continuing to fade, knowing the word 'kill' must be too difficult to say. "It's okay to be conflicted," she added reaching out a hand to the scared girl at the other end of the sofa.

"Can I have a hug?" asked Jenny, feeling more emotional at her acceptance than recounting the horror that she'd lived with for so long. Camilla immediately opened her arms and she bounced along the sofa and into them.

"You're safe here," said Camilla, holding her close and feeling a dampness against her chest. "I won't let anyone harm you."

"You're one of her girls now," said Severa at the declaration of protection. "She'll burn countries to keep us safe."

"Please don't," giggled Jenny, sitting up and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"As you wish," agreed Camilla, stroking her cheek and thinking how beautiful she is when she laughs. "May I ask how you came to be here?"

Jenny sat down next to Camilla again at which point her protector took her hand which nearly brought her to tears again. "I'd taken the loose change from around the house and when they locked me in my room to get ready I jumped out the window and ran. I had enough to get the coach to the next town and I walked for three days to the town after that." Camilla gently squeezed her hand and she squeezed back, feeling like she had found someone who didn't judge her, and just accepted her. "I found some work there to earn enough to buy food and to get a coach a long way away, so far I thought I would probably be safe from them. I worked as a waitress for a couple of months there, but I thought I saw my father and I fled another few towns over. I worked as a waitress there for about six months before I heard that the princess living nearby had advertised for a new maid so I applied because the money was good. Now I've been your maid for four months."

"Do you feel settled?" asked Camilla.

"Yeah, I have friends here and someone showed me what real sex is supposed to be like," she said, looking up to Camilla and leaning her chin on a wonderfully soft boob.

"I'm glad I could help," purred Camilla, letting go of Jenny's hand and stroking her leg before a few parts of that story gave up some new information. From running away at fifteen, she'd only been talking in months, not years. "How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen," said Jenny before seeing the unease in Camilla's face and felt her hand being removed from her leg. "I am an adult, I'm legal."

"Oh, I know but I should be tucking you into bed, not testing the springs," protested Camilla. "You're younger than my daughter."

"Elise was sixteen when she had Ophelia, so don't be stupid," ordered Severa.

"True," chuckled Camilla recalling Elise revealing her pregnancy. "Xander tried to banish Odin, her husband and Leo's retainer," she clarified, unsure how much Jenny knew of her family. "Oh, there was such an argument over it. He really struggled to accept Elise was an adult now and not his baby sister. Thankfully he never noticed that announcement came a little too soon after their marriage."

"Your family's very odd," commented Jenny. "The thing with deeprealms meaning children are older than their parents like Lady Elise and Lady Ophelia."

"It was a very odd time," admitted Camilla. "Speaking of parents, I wish to offer my services if you ever feel in need of a mother figure to talk to or just if you need hug."

"Can I have one now?" asked Jenny snuggling down onto Camilla's chest and finding herself being held there in her strong arms. "Your hugs are amazing," she said as she licked the soft skin in front of her.

"On your next day off, may I take you shopping?" asked Camilla. "I want to buy you something nice."

"So long as it's not as payment," agreed Jenny.

"Of course not, just a friend buying a cute dress or necklace for her friend."

"She'll do that a lot," interjected Severa, thinking the two of them were looking very comfortable together. "I've loads of dresses and jewellery I never wear."

"That's fine then. If we're hanging out like friends, how should I act around you?"

Camilla thought for a moment. "I think that we should maintain a formal relationship while you're working and others are around, or if guests are present that I couldn't explain you to. Outside of that, I hope you'll act like I'm any normal friend."

"So I could come talk to you whenever?"

"Of course?"

"Even if you're in your living room?" asked Jenny. That was the room just for Camilla and her family which was fancier than the servant's common room.

"Except in the circumstances mentioned, consider yourself a live-in friend with full freedoms."

Jenny couldn't really believe that a former enslaved prostitute like her was now a friend to such a hot princess and a huge smile crept over her face at the thought.

"Oh, you're too cute," squealed Camilla at the smile and tightened her hug to squish Jenny into her chest.

"Let her breath," chuckled Severa as Jenny was almost vanishing into Camilla' cleavage.

The three sat and talked for a while, with Severa lounging properly again and Jenny spending a while sitting across Camilla's lap. She was surprised by how comfortable she felt like this, entirely exposed and chatting with her super-hot boss and a cute teen as if it was normal. There wasn't even a sexual component to it, it was simply three friends who happened to be naked, freely talking.

* * *

They had been there a little over an hour when Camilla began to feel a little peckish, having only eaten Jenny since lunch. "Dinner time, I think," she announced and stood up, lifting Jenny in a bridal carry as she had been sitting across her lap.

"I'm the servant, I should cook," she protested as Camilla laid her down on the sofa.

"And as your friend, I want to cook," countered Camilla. "You can both help if you wish."

"I'll help," said Jenny getting back up and following Camilla inside.

"I guess," added Severa who went as she didn't want to stay outside by herself.

"I think there's still some slices of roast beef left," thought Camilla aloud. "Does cold roast beef and a side salad sound acceptable to you girls?"

"Oh yes please," said Jenny drawing level and loving watching Camilla bounce with each step.

"Sounds good," added Severa, watching her ass do the same.

Entering the kitchen, Camilla took an apron from the pegs and put it on, turning to show it off. "Does it suit me?" she asked.

Both Severa and Jenny took a moment to take in how short it was and that it could only just cover her nipples, until it slipped aside and revealed her entire left boob.

"Oh drat," cursed Camilla putting it back only for it slip the other way and reveal her right. "Oh, enough with it," she concluded and pushed it between them. "Thoughts?" she asked though Severa just smirked and went to the cold store got the meat.

"It really suits you," gushed Jenny. "If only it was a little shorter, just a couple of inches."

"And the back?" she asked as she turned to go and get the vegetables.

"Perfect," concluded Jenny watching those big, sexy hips swing.

Severa had sourced the ingredients they'd need so Camilla set about preparing the salad but found hands sliding round and beneath her apron. "Feeling frisky again?" she asked her maid.

"A little, your ass looks so good."

"I hadn't planned a starter, but do you want a little something to eat?" she asked spreading her legs. Jenny immediately sat down and scooted beneath her so her back was against the kitchen unit and her delicious starter in front of her. Camilla happily continued preparing everything, with Severa fetching seasoning and such as she didn't want to move just yet. Soon though, everything was ready. "Let's move to the dining room," she commanded and stepped away.

"I haven't finished my starter," protested Jenny.

"Your started will keep until after," assured Camilla as she stroked Jenny's hair and then scratched behind her ear as she would do to Velouria. She would have loved to have been finished but she wanted to hold back for now and let desire build for later.

"Is it really okay for us to be in here like this?" asked Jenny as they entered the main dining room with its fancy seats and long, polished table. She had initial wondered if she should be allowed to eat in here, being a servant, but she knew Camilla would say she's her friend and stop worrying.

"We had sex on the table yesterday," said Severa to put her at ease.

"Really? Wow."

"We managed to do every room in the house over yesterday and this morning," explained Camilla sitting in her seat at the head of the table as Severa and Jenny sat either side.

"Could we do that?" asked Jenny.

Camilla could only laugh at her eagerness. "I'm sure we'll get round the house in time. In truth, I think forcing an orgasm in each room and moving on isn't the most fulfilling experience."

"Agreed. We should have put some more effort in in each room," suggested Severa before starting into her food.

"Perhaps we could make this a regular thing?" mused Camilla. She'd covered it with Severa but if it was three of them, it could change her answer. "Maybe we have a nudist day once a month, the three of us get naked and spend some quality time in each room."

"My permission is only for you," pointed Severa.

"A threesome where two are very careful not to touch?" asked Camilla, wanting to do both of them at once.

"Maybe," was as far as she was going to go.

"I'd be alright with it," said Jenny. "You are really hot and I know you're a good person."

"Flatterer" accused Severa but gave the girl a smile.

There was a little conversation as the three ate but, as all three were expecting something hot afterwards, they ate pretty quick.

"Very nice," said Severa as she finished last by only ten seconds. "The chef did a good job."

"Thank you, my dear."

"It was really nice," added Jenny as Severa got up and moved behind Camilla.

"So nice, I think the chef needs a reward," she said as she pulled Camilla's chair out from the table, with a bit of help as Camilla pushed away from the table. "Slide forward," she ordered and Camilla obeyed, perching on the edge of the chair and allowing her retainer to open her legs wide.

With a look to Jenny to tell her to join in, Severa straddled Camilla's right leg, supporting herself with one hand on the back of her chair as she bent down and began to suckle. With Jenny joining in on the left breast, a long groan came from above them as Camilla began her first threesome.

The princess could feel her juices starting to flow and, given her legs were growing damp where her girls were gently grinding into her, it was clear they were too. The girls continued to torment her with such eager mouths on her delicate nipples for a minute as she stroked their backs before she saw Severa make her next move. She took Jenny's right hand and positioned her so her index finger was extended and mirrored it with her own left hand, the two index fingers outstretched together and, with Jenny seeing the plan, both moved forward and slipped inside Camilla's sodden pussy.

Two fingers were a normal thing to have inside you but because it was two fingers from different women, it was somehow so much hotter. Camilla was moaning within seconds, looking down between her breasts, the two eager women suckling away, and two hands stirring her insides. With the warmth of the girls' arousal on her legs and their occasional moans joining her own, rapidly increasing ones, it wasn't long before her head was thrown back and she cried out with orgasmic bliss, the small orgasm fading quickly but oh so enjoyable.

"Let mommy help," she purred, wanting to get her babies off but then realised that could be a huge trigger for Jenny but, thankfully, she continued suckling quite happy. Paying attention to her babies grinding, she slipped her hands down her legs, palms upwards so they were moving over her fingers. When each moved away from her, she flicked her index and middle fingers up so, as each girl moved forwards, they slipped onto them. Each girl, with the wonderful, soft mound of pure arousal before their face, with Severa already pressing hard into it, and now riding two strong fingers, it didn't take long to reach their highs. Severa came first, yelping into the soft tit enveloping her and bucking on the fingers inside her which pushed Jenny over the edge causing her to clamp her jaw shut around the hard nipple in her mouth, causing a pained but happy grunt from above her.

When both girls came back down and sat up, though not dismounting the strong legs beneath them, Camilla withdrew her fingers and held them up for each to clean.

Only when she'd eagerly cleaned every drop of cum from the fingers in font of her did Severa noticed Camilla's arms were crossed, those were the fingers that had been inside Jenny. She was surprised by how little that bothered her, in fact, she tasted pretty good. "You did that on purpose," she accused.

"Yes," admitted Camilla, unashamedly.

"What?" asked Jenny as she stopped licking and saw the crossed arms. "Oh. I wouldn't mind a full threesome," she admitted to Severa.

"I don't have permission," reiterated Severa.

"As much as I'd love to stay like this for a while longer," began Camilla, "Beruka and Liv will be home soon so we had better dress."

"I'll take the plates back," offered Jenny as she dismounted and gathered up the plates and cutlery.

"Meet in the living room," said Camilla as she stroked Jenny's hair on her way out, not wanting to object to the girls desires to help.

With the dishes left next to the sink to be done later, Jenny went to her room, only now feeling a little odd for being completely naked in her master's house, having company must have made it seem normal. She touched all the doors she passed in the servant's wing, feeling very naughty even though it was just her hand, before reaching her own and jumping on the bed to land face down, squealing into it with delight. She couldn't really believe what had happened since she'd woke up in a panic for being late, she was now friends-with-benefits with the only person she'd ever been attracted to and felt any desire for. Before seeing Camilla for the first time she thought she would never want sex after all she had been through and then when that was proven wrong, she thought she could never act on it due to their vastly different positions. She gave another squeal of delight into the mattress and got up, trying to compose herself and dressed to go see her friends. She considered returning Camilla's panties that she'd stolen for use as a masturbatory aid, but felt she shouldn't until she was more confident the princess would laugh rather than shout at her.

With some nerves, she headed to the main living room and went in, finding Camilla and Severa already there. It was a very expensive looking room with polished furniture, a thick carpet, an impressive fireplace and a large collection of books on the shelfs along one wall. There was also a cupboard of games and a box in the corner with all of Liv's toys.

"Come, sit," asked Camilla, patting next to her on the sofa.

With a happy smile at the gorgeous woman's offer, she did so and immediately sank into the comfiest thing she'd ever sat on. "Oh, this is so good," she sighed as her whole body sagged into the comfort. "So much better than the one in the common room."

"I shall have to purchase a better sofa for you all then," said Camilla immediately.

"Really?" asked Jenny, before biting down her words before she asked for other things for the staff.

"If it's that bad someone should have brought it to my attention before."

"Well, it's not too bad, just compared to this which is so…" she could only sigh again to describe it. "I could fall asleep."

"No need to stay awake for us," assured Camilla. "You had a stressful morning worrying about what I was going to do with you. Sorry again."

"It's fine," said Jenny softly as her eyes closed and did not want to open again.

Camilla chuckled to herself as Jenny was immediately asleep. She carefully leaned over to pick up her book and, as she settled back, Jenny fell into her and snuggled into her shoulder.

Watching the two over the top of her book, Severa could clearly see love on Camilla's face, though she didn't know if it was maternal or romantic.

* * *

About half an hour later, during which Jenny had repositioned herself in her sleep to lie along the sofa with her legs over Camilla's lap, there was the sound of wingbeats flying in low. Severa was immediately up and walking swiftly out the room heading to the stables as Camilla gently tried to get out from below Jenny's legs without walking her. She took a long look at the sleeping darling before heading out too.

Having been deprived of her daughter for a day, Severa was jogging through the house and out to the stables where she saw Beruka in the main entrance holding Liv, ready for her mother. As she approached, Liv noticed her and squealed, reaching out for her and the gleeful mother broke into a huge smile.

"Mommy's missed you," she cooed as she cuddled her youngest daughter, seeing her mother and her eldest untacking their falicorns out of the corner of her eye but they would have to wait. "Have you missed mommy?" she asked, holding Liv out to look at her little angel's face. She took the squeaking and reaching for her as a yes. "Did she behave?" she asked Beruka.

"As always," confirmed the assassin.

"And why are you two here?" she asked turning to her family.

"Why else?" asked Caeldori as she put her saddle on the rack and went to hug her daughter.

"Yeah, to see you," added Soleil doing the same.

"She really loves flying," said Caeldori stroking Liv's pink hair. "I think we've a future sky knight."

"I hope she'll be dancer," said Soleil. "Would be good for the family talent to continue given, you know, me."

"She'll be whoever she'll be," said Severa looking down at the cute little face but Soleil then stepped forward and covered her tiny ears.

"How was the sex?" she whispered.

"Pardon?"

"The two days of sex with Camilla, how was it?"

"You told them?" accused Severa.

"I was ordered to," answered Beruka looking over Severa's shoulders.

"You order her to tell them?" she questioned as their boss approached.

"They would have found out sooner or later, best to be told up front."

"So, how was it?" asked Soleil again, desperate to hear about mother's first time with a woman.

"Magnificent," declared Camilla, hugging her dear retainer from behind and being careful to avoid Liv. The height difference meant Severa's neck now had a very warm and soft neck pillow. "And only her first time too," continued Camilla, "It's like she was born to love women."

At that, Beruka snatched Liv away from her mother and left to take her inside, away from the inappropriate conversation. Frankly, Severa agreed with that action.

"It was amazing," she admitted, reluctantly given in to her daughter's enthusiasm.

"We did ever room in the house," added Camilla to see the reactions from all three, embarrassment from Severa and wonder from Soleil.

"It's a sizable house," observed Caeldori before giving an approving grin to her daughter, who blushed.

"And I had five days of as much sex as Laslow was capable of before that," boasted Severa, feeling that claiming the uncomfortable topic was the only way to avoid embarrassment. "I bet I've had more orgasms in the last week than you two have had in months."

"How many?" asked Soleil, eager to get her mother to share more information.

"High forties, I think."

"Ooh, nice. What do you think," she asked her girlfriend, "a month and half for us?"

"Closer to two, I'd say."

"Who knew you were such a nympho," giggled Soleil. "How about a three-generation threesome?" she asked, stepping up to her mother.

"No," came the immediate reply.

"Calm down," ordered Caeldori, pushing Soleil out the way to stop her harassing her mother. "I do think this is good for you," she said to her daughter with a warm smile. "You've been denying yourself for so long and I'm glad you accept all of who you are now."

"Thanks, Mom," said Severa. She may be a mother of two but comforting words from your own mother always feel good.

"Before I knew who you were to me, I did think you were very beautiful and so strong. When Soleil awoke my sexuality, I found myself thinking about you," she admitted, placing a hand on her daughter's arm. "I wonder what you think of me as your mother, if you think I'm beautiful?" she said stepping in closer and seeing the tension on Severa's jaw. "I hope you do," she said softly as she leaned in and kissed her daughter on the lips, overjoyed that those lips parted a little.

Camilla, still hugging Severa from behind, could feel her moving her head a little to better engage and Soleil, from the side, could see her jaw opening. Both knew she was into it.

As she felt her mother's tongue creep inside her open lips, Severa pushed her off. "Nope, enough of that," she declared, horrified that she was turned on by her mother, or rather, that it was now out that she found her mother hot and was physically attracted to her, as she had been since she first met her. To her, her mother was the pinnacle of elegant beauty. "Why would you idiots want me when you turned down these?" she asked to divert attention as she turned in Camilla's arms and buried her face in her chest.

Camilla could only laugh and then squeeze her chest together to help bury her. She then noticed Caeldori looking at her and clearly reconsidering their earlier rejection of her.

"I always thought you were bi," said Soleil when her mother surfaced, "Just seeing the way you were with Camilla and Beruka."

"I've known you've been bi for decades," said Caeldori.

"Little me's bi?" questioned Severa. "Who?"

"I'm not going to spoil her future but I know you are definitely into women as well as men, romantically and physically."

"Given we know who she likes," began Camilla, "it stands to reason her little self likes the same girls. "Lucina? Kjelle?"

Caeldori certainly wasn't going to confirm anything but she smiled at each name.

"Does she end up with Inigo?"

"Spoilers," said Caeldori, pecking her surprised daughter on the lips again.

"Laslow mentioned in his letter he gave you permission for Lucina," said Camilla to make sure that information became common knowledge.

"Really?" questioned Soleil and Caeldori.

"He did," admitted Severa.

"You two work really well together," said Caeldori, perhaps giving away that the relationship between their younger selves goes well.

"Shall we head inside?" suggested Camilla.

"We need to finish up here," said Caeldori. "You head in."

As Severa left, Camilla turned to the remaining cute red-heads. "I fully support a three-generation threesome, especially if you could invite an unrelated guest." With a flirty smile, she headed off to catch up with Severa.

The two returned to the living room, finding Beruka lying on her stomach playing with Liv and some blocks while Jenny was still asleep where she'd been left. Camilla gently woke her up to inform her there were guests and that she shouldn't use any titles with them. She was friends with Soleil anyway, so it wasn't too odd to be spending time with her and a foreign princess like they were equals.

* * *

A little later in the evening, Camilla caught Beruka's eye and left with her retainer following a couple of minutes later. She met her liege in her study and was told of her mission and the full details behind it. It was a long way even by air, so she was told to leave first thing in the morning.

After nearly a full day flying, she arrived at the town her targets resided in and landed in the woods nearby before going in on foot in commoner dress to scout her targets and devise the optimal method of assassination. After a couple of days observing their routine, she made her move and only afterwards did she discover exactly how evil her targets were which brought forth a new emotion in her: rage. With the deed done and the clean-up handled, she returned home and gave a detailed report with Camilla assuring her that her rage was justified before forbidding her to speak of the details to anyone.

With good news, Camilla went to Jenny to share it, finding her changing the bedding in one of the servant's rooms. "Jenny?"

"Yep?" she answered, smoothing the sheet.

"Jenny, you're safe," said Camilla soberly.

It took her a few seconds to realise what Camilla was telling her but when it clicked, she immediately broke down in tears with Camilla rushing forward to hold her. The tears were partly from relief, that they could never harm her again, but partly because she felt awful for having her parents killed, they were monsters, but they were still her parents and that bond isn't so easily severed.

Camilla was happy to hold her for as long as she needed, stoking her hair and telling her it's alright to feel this way.

After several minutes, the thought that had persuaded her to have it done came back to her and she looked up to find Camilla's cheeks were wet too. "Did they hurt anyone else?" she asked, wiping her eyes with the back of hand

"No," assured Camilla which caused Jenny to burst into tears again in relief.

On the surface, she believed that answer, she desperately wanted it to be true but, deep down, right down where her mind tried to bury all the suffering her parents had caused her, a new truth was hidden: Camilla lied.

 _..._

 _Author's note:_

 _I warned you that was a lot of sex. It started off with me wanting Camilla and Severa together, Laslow was supposed to be a tell-not-show setup but then it grew to full scenes and I'd always wanted Camilla and one of her maids, so Jenny appeared. Her dark backstory just, sort of happened._

 _The next chapter explains those last two words. It is_ not _a sexy chapter and there are dark themes._


	26. Chapter 26 – Survivors

_Warning!_

 _This chapter contains depictions of survivors of sexual slavery and their recovery. No non-consensual activity is depicted but the survivors make it clear what has occurred. This is_ not _a sexy chapter and if such themes, or lack of sexiness, are not to your taste, please skip this chapter._

 _..._

In preparation for her employer's two-day romp with Severa, Beruka decided she would take Liv to Hoshido so they could see friends and family there. She had enjoyed her two days with her as she liked looking after her niece and she got to see Oboro for the first time in a while. For her part, Oboro was glad to see her and spent a lot of time with her and the adorable toddler, enquiring whether the assassin was dating as it was clear she would be a very good mother. Beruka assured her she wasn't but found that such praise made her happy and she realised she would quite like one of her own, someday.

She of course made sure Lady Caeldori and Soleil got to spent plenty of time with Liv and passed on the message Lady Camilla had given her but was unable to provide answers to the barrage of questions from a massively over-excited Soleil. After Lady Caeldori managed to stop her, she instead asked if they could visit to hear it all first hand with her liege reluctantly agreeing, but it could only be an overnight visit.

After returning home and taking Liv away from her mother and the inappropriate conversation, she found one of the maids asleep in the living room but decided she would only be there by Lady Camilla's invitation so left her sleeping as she played with Liv. Later in the evening, she received her mission and the background behind it so went to prepare her equipment to leave at first light. It had been a long time since she'd been tasked with an assassination but, knowing who they are and what they'd done to their own daughter, she was glad she would be the one to remove such people.

* * *

The town Jenny was from and where her parents still lived, as far as the girl knew, was far to the south, close to the border with Nestra its capital Cyrkensia, which would take around a ten-hour flight to reach which, with the shortening autumn days, meant she would have little daylight left when she arrived to scout her targets. She circled the town, finding the landmarks Camilla had directed her to before flying out into the woods nearby and leaving her wyvern and her armour before walking in wearing unremarkable clothing, her daggers beneath her cloak and her poisons and two extra cloaks in her bag. She wasn't anticipating doing the deed tonight, but it pays to be prepared.

She found the street and the house she was directed to and could see two people matching her targets' descriptions through the windows. She made several passes along the street and the small access road used by the night-soil men behind the row of houses, using her reversible cloaks in different colours to conceal her repeated movements. Her targets at one point had a visitor, a male, late forties, but after entering she couldn't spot him again while she could see both her targets sitting in their living room. When the visitor left and it seemed her targets had settled in the living room for the night, she settled in to watch, utilising one of her greatest concealment skills, the art of standing entirely still. People often say animals can't see you if you don't move but the same is true of humans, she could stand so still for so long she was mistaken for scenery, even Camilla often missed her when she had been standing in the same room as her for hours. Eventually, her targets went to bed and she returned to her wyvern to eat and rest.

She was back with her targets before dawn, watching their morning routine and looking for suitable delivery methods for her poisons. The male target left for work while the female remained at home for a while before leaving, giving her the chance to pick the lock on the back door and enter to gather more information. She explored the house, noting the layout. There were two bedrooms upstairs, theirs and Jenny's with all her possessions still there, likely to play the role of upset parents missing their daughter. Downstairs there was the living room with a large fireplace, a sofa and two chairs, a well set up kitchen and access to the privy. There was also steps down to a basement which, in houses of this style, would be a small cold room for keeping food fresh.

She didn't examine their belongings at this time, that takes time and is easier done after the deed, but she acquired useful information and more options for poison delivery through daily medication the male took and an easily tampered with bottle of perfume that, by the heavy scent in the room, the female may bathe in.

She continued to observe the two unseen for another two days, in which they received another male visitor in the evening that she lost track of when he entered but there was a seat in the living room that couldn't be seen from outside. On her third morning, with her delivery method chosen, she made her move, breaking in and lacing their salt, which was heavily used in every meal, with her favourite poison. It was colourless, odourless and a safe dose left the victim paralysed for four to six hours, depending on size, and was perfect for this as she was going to stage it as a murder-suicide and would need them to bleed correctly at the scene so would need to position them before killing them.

She waited for evening to arrive and the female began cooking, using plenty salt in the dish, and, when the male arrived home, they sat at the table and applied yet more salt to it. Beruka could see the poison taking effect and the targets noticing it but it was already too late, they made to get up but their bodies weren't responding and both fell to the floor. She waited another couple of minutes to be sure before entering and setting her scene. She closed the curtains in the living room first before dragging the female through and hefting her onto the sofa before arranging her to look as if she'd been pushed down into it, making sure everything looked natural including her long brown hair being thrown out. She then returned to the larger male and, with some effort, got him into his chair, positioning him normally.

With her still conscious victims' staring eyes on her, she now had one more thing to do before killing them. "I have been sent on behalf of your daughter," she said, as Camilla had instructed. "You are to know that she has found those who care about her and that you will never harm her again."

With her message delivered, she took up the kitchen knife she had brought through and stood over the female, angling the knife to mimic her being stabbed overhand by the taller male and driving the knife between her ribs repeatedly to present as an enraged attack. She made sure to nick her ribs as well so that should there be any suspicion and a detailed autopsy carried out, the nicks would confirm the angle of attack and further point to a tall assailant. With the female bleeding out, she turned to her male target and, having observed him to be right handed, slit his left wrist cleanly before making a shaking, jagged cut to his right, mimicking a wounded, weaker hand, and dropped the knife at his feet. She then dabbed up some of the female's blood with a brush from her bag and flecked the males clothes by flicking blood from the bristles. With the scene set, she waited in the room for each to die, checking their pulses to confirm her mission was complete. With confirmation, she removed her waterproof cloak and bundled it tightly to prevent any blood transfer onto her other possessions and put it in it's own watertight bag.

Leaving the corpses, she went upstairs to begin searching the house for valuables to take and donate to charity, though only taking a small amount that wouldn't be immediately notable and divert suspicion away from it being a simple murder-suicide. This was something Camilla encouraged her to do if possible as the people she killed were often wealthy and corrupt and her liege didn't want all that money to just go to the heir. She rooted through the jewellery and sat a few items aside, being sure to leave the most valuable as they would likely be recognised by friends and noted as missing, before checking all likely hiding places for a hidden stash of gold coins, finding a significant amount beneath a floor board beneath their bed and taking it all, knowing a hidden stash isn't something other would see as missing.

She then moved on to the wardrobe and found their files in a box. She looked through but there was nothing much, though she did wonder if she should take Jenny's birth certificate for her. The last folder was labelled 'clients' and was the one she was most interested in. It contained detailed listing of dates, names, money paid and information on the 'clients' that was presumably gathered to aid in blackmailing. She flicked through years' worth of rapists and, seeing the same names come up repeatedly, she decided she would take notes to ask Lady Camilla if she wanted them removed too. As she flicked the last few sheets closed, horror struck and she reopened the last page and saw the last date, it should have been over a year ago when Jenny ran away, but it was two days ago. They had another girl.

There was only one place in the house they could be and she ran down to the basement. While it would have been built as a small cold room, it could easily be dug out and, when she arrived at the door, having remembered there was a lock and retrieved the keys, she found a lever that would likely turn on oil lamps inside telling her it wasn't a cold room anymore. With the lever on, she unlocked the door and careful opened it. As it swung open, she experienced a new emotion: rage.

In the room before her were two beds, one on the wall to her left and one on the right, and on each bed was a girl, naked and chained to the wall by heavy iron collars but the worst part was that both were presenting to what they must have assumed to be their next rapist, they had been broken. Struggling to contain her rage as she mentally yelled at the gods to turn back time to let her make those monsters suffer for their actions, she was snapped out of it when the girl on her right, seeing a petite woman instead of the usual, sat up.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice weak.

With this grounding her, Beruka managed to calm down. "No one," she replied. Taking a logical look at the girl she could tell in a moment she'd been here for a long time, her skin was incredibly pale and she was half-starved with her ribs showing and the condition of her skin and shoulder length brown hair showing serious malnutrition. There was also a lot of bruising across her body, it was clear they'd suffered horribly. The blonde girl on her left, seeing this wasn't normal, turned her back and curled up.

"Are you here to free us?" asked the brunette.

"I came to kill your captors," she explained, taking out her lockpicks and going to the other girl who clearly needed help first.

"But are you also freeing us?" asked the brunette from behind her, her fear clearly audible.

"Yes," said Beruka as she brushed the long blonde hair of the other girl out of the way of the collar's lock, realising the girl may have feared she was going to be killed too. It took a couple of seconds before the lock opened on the collar, but the girl didn't so much as move. "You're free," she pointed out but to no reaction.

"Amy," called the other girl. "I think it's real, please get up."

Beruka could hear the hope in that sentence but also the fear that hope could be false. Thankfully, the blonde girl, Amy, got up and stood by the bed, looking at the brunette who turned her collar so the lock was facing her hoped-for saviour as she approached. After a second, her collar popped open and she winced as she took it off, the cuts hurting as the pressure was removed.

"Are we really free?" asked the brunette again, not yet daring to fully believe it was over.

"Yes, please come with me," said Beruka gently and headed upstairs with the two girls following after her. "Please get yourself something to eat and some water," she said gesturing to the kitchen. "Only something simple, a starved body can't handle much. Do not use salt, it's poisoned."

With the girls going to the kitchen on shaky legs, she went upstairs to retrieve the items she'd set aside to give to charity and checked the list of 'clients' to see when they had restarted. She then went to Jenny's room to take some clothes, underwear and shoes for the girls and, with her arms full, went back down to find the girls at the table with a sandwich each and a glass of water. The brunette had clearly eaten half of hers quickly but had found she was now full from so little food while Amy was sitting hunched over against the world taking little bites.

"Clothes," squealed the brunette and got up to take them from Beruka and put them over a chair before putting on panties and one of the dresses. "I feel like a human again," she said and found a couple of shaky breathes following as she felt she was about to break into tears but knew she couldn't.

Seeing this, it was clear to Beruka that the girl was forcing herself to be strong for the other one and that, beneath that act, she was moments away from breaking. "What are your names?" asked Beruka as the brunette sat down and took another bite of her sandwich as she sat opposite the two.

"I'm Kate," said the brunette, "and this is Amy."

"Can you tell me how you came to be here?" she asked, knowing they might not want to talk about it.

"Yeah," agreed Kate, already feeling herself getting closer to breaking down at the thought of talking about it but their saviour had asked. "I'm from the next town over, my mom's a dressmaker and I was riding here to pick up some fabric she ordered but I was attacked and… and they tied me up and kept a bag on my head. I think they waited 'till night to bring me here. Amy was already here."

"Can you tell me?" asked Beruka softly to Amy who looked up for the first time and looked as if she was attempting to speak as her jaw quivered. "You don't have to."

"I…" began Amy but couldn't.

"Can I tell her?" asked Kate and got a very small nod.

"She's an orphan and she was looking for work when they said she could clean for them but they… they took her down… to… to the…"

"I understand," said Beruka as it was clear Kate couldn't continue and still stay strong for Amy. It was also clear Amy had been brought inside thinking she would get a little money for cleaning but had been taken down to the basement and held there for six months, according to when the dates in the 'client' list restarted.

"But we're free now," said Kate, attempting to be cheery but her voice, the fake smile and the tears in her eyes gave her true feeling away. She'd gone to place her hand over Amy's but scared her, causing her to flinch and snatch her hand away. "Sorry."

With clear nerves, Amy moved her hand back to Kate's so they were just touching in no more, the first consensual physical contact she'd had in a very long time.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" asked Beruka of the orphan.

"She comes with me," said Kate immediately. "We agreed when we got out, she would come home with me, my parents will take her in and we'll be sisters."

"I know what it's like to be broken," said Beruka out of nowhere.

"You do?" asked Kate wondering if the girl who saved them had been through the same.

"I was taken as a child and broken down until I wasn't human anymore, I was trained to be nothing but a weapon, an assassin, an unthinking doll." She remembered Camilla's description of her after her attempted assassination, a doll whose windup mechanism had broken. "But I know it's possible to be fixed, at least partially. I can feel now, I can make my own choices about who I like, I have friends and a niece that I love. You just need someone who can love you as you are and want you to heal. Please don't give up hope," she said to Amy.

"We'll be sisters," said Kate turning to her sister, "we'll be happy together. I'll introduce you to my friends and we can be normal again."

"Take it slow," advised Beruka, knowing Amy wouldn't be able to handle too much too quickly. "And take this," she added taking the bag of gold and jewellery and placing it in front of Kate. "I would usually give some of my victims valuables to charity, but these go to you."

"I don't want anything from them," stated Kate with barbs in her words.

"I can understand your reasoning, but this was earned from your enslavement, it is yours. Consider that your parents will have another body to feed and clothe, should you not take all you can from the monsters that took you and use it to rebuild your life?"

"Alright," conceded Kate, seeing the sense there. "Can I see them?" she asked.

"I'm not sure if that's wise."

"It's just… if I see their bodies, I know they're dead and won't always be worrying that maybe you lied and this is all some cruel trick, that they'll come back and take us again."

"This way," said Beruka as she got up.

Both girls followed their saviour through to the living room and were hit by the smell of iron as the door opened before seeing their captors, their skin pale and lifeless, sitting in red stains of their own blood.

"Don't touch anything," warned Beruka as Kate entered the room.

Kate stood before the two that had abducted her and made her life a horror for months, their cold dead eyes staring at nothing. "Good," she snarled. "It's what you deserve."

Beruka bit her tongue instead of letting her wish for them to have suffered more get out. "Do you wish to enter?" she asked Amy and got a small shack of the head. "I know you feel you will never recover, but please believe that you can, in time."

"Yeah, I'll help you ever step of the way," said Kate, leaving behind the monsters' bodies.

"Are you ready to go home?" asked Beruka.

"Yes," said Kate, her relief nearly bringing on tears.

"Yes," said Amy quietly.

"I'll fly you home but you will need to hold on. If you go behind me," she said to Kate, "then you can hold onto her," she said to Amy, feeling she'll find it easier to touch the girl who's been her rock than a stranger.

"Amy?" asked Kate to get her attention. "Please promise me you don't want to die any more. We're free and we can be happy again so please hold on tight when we're flying and don't let go of me, okay? I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Okay."

"Promise," demanded Kate.

"I promise I won't let go," said Amy barely loud enough to hear.

"We'll have to walk out of town but it's not far," explained Beruka. "Amy, please dress."

As Amy returned to the kitchen and dressed in the provided clothes as Kate put socks and shoes on, Beruka double checked the scene, removed their evidence from the kitchen and then poured out the poisoned salt to dissolve in the sink before refilling the cellar to its previous level.

"Ready," said Kate as the two were now dressed and ready to go.

"Wear these," said Beruka taking the spare cloaks from her bag and giving it to the girls. The sun was going down and with so little body fat the two would get very cold very quickly. "I'll keep that in my bag," she said to Kate and took the pouch of gold from her. "Lean on me if you need support," she said as she led them to the back door and outside for the first time in months.

Locking the door behind them, she then led them out of town. It was a slow walk given the condition of both girls but they did make it out of sight of the town and within range of a wyvern's hearing. With two fingers in her mouth, Beruka gave a series of whistles and waited for a few seconds before wingbeats could be heard and her mount landed in front of her, with her armour in the bag she'd tied around her neck that morning.

"She won't bite," she assured the two. "Let me help you up."

With both girls mounted, she climbed on and Kate held her by the waist. Three people would normally be a little much for a wyvern but given its rider was petite and both girls were about average height but so underweight, there was no issue getting airborne. The next town wasn't long by air as they could go straight rather than following the twisting road through the forest and they soon landed on the road Kate directed them too.

Having helped them dismount, the two girls stood looking at her. "Go."

"We don't know your name," pointed out Kate.

"You never will. As I said, I am no one. Go to your family and promise me you will try to heal," she asked of them, particularly Amy.

"I promise," said Kate.

"I promise," whispered Amy.

Their saviour waited in the street as they walked a few doors up, supporting each other, before Kate knocked on the door

Watching from the darkness, Beruka saw a woman answer the door and scream in delight at seeing her daughter, throwing her arms around her but getting Amy in the hug as well who, even from this distance, Beruka could tell, froze up. Kate's father was swiftly at the door too and their daughter fought them back to explain who Amy was and held them off her. With both parent's crying, the two girls were taken inside.

Beruka watched the house for a little before mounting and flying to the town centre until she saw the symbol of The Watch and informed them that their missing persons case had been concluded and any further investigations would be carried out by the crown, presenting the royal seal as her authority. With no one going to be looking into Kate's abduction, she flew a little way into the surrounding forest to find somewhere to camp for the night. With a site found and a fire lit, she ate some of her rations and took out the list she had copied from the folder of 'clients'. She would ask Lady Camilla for permission to kill all that she could find but there was one name she wasn't waiting on permission for, he would be dead tomorrow.

* * *

The following morning, she found the large and expensive home of her target and waited for him to leave for work. Wearing a hooded shawl and using a walking stick, she met him in the quiet road he lived on and had a blade in his stomach before he knew what was happening. With his wallet stolen as a motive for the attack, she moved on, keeping up the act until she was out of sight of anyone who may have witnessed the attack, before dumped her shawl and stick and walking out of town entirely unnoticed.

She arrived back at her home shortly after nightfall that day and, after seeing to her wyvern after such a long flight, reported to Camilla, telling her every detail of how she'd done it and then about Kate and Amy and how she'd handled them.

"You did the right thing," assured her boss. "Those poor girls."

"I think they will recover given enough time," said Beruka.

"How long were they there?"

"Amy, almost six months, Kate, approximately five and two weeks."

Camilla only wished she'd befriended Jenny sooner and saved them some, or all, of their suffering. Time can't be turned back, of course. "You are forbidden to tell anyone about them," she ordered, "especially Jenny. She must not even suspect there were other girls involved. They were only taken because she ran away, she'll blame herself for their suffering and I fear it would destroy her."

"Understood. Milady, there is something else."

"Please not more awful news?"

"When I discovered them, I thought highly unprofessional thoughts, I wished I could have made my targets suffer, I felt… enraged. I wish to apologise for this lapse."

"Oh, Darling, no," said Camilla moving to hug her petite retainer who, since Liv's birth, had been hugging her back. "That's completely understandable given the awful situation. It's also another sign of your growth, the Beruka I took in wouldn't have been phased."

"I… I would like to take leave to check on them occasionally," said Beruka. "I feel… protective of them."

"Oh course, my dear," approved Camilla with a warm smile, proud of how human Beruka now was. "Now, I want you to have tomorrow all to yourself to relax after your mission, though if you want to talk, you know who to come to."

That night, Beruka found sleep evasive, her thoughts consumed by the two girls.

* * *

A long way away, sleep was also evasive for the two girls. Despite being where she thought she would feel safe in her own room, in her bed, wearing her own pyjamas and with a lamp left on at low light, Kate woke repeatedly throughout the night screaming, yelling or sobbing at the nightmares that had plagued her for months. Amy, when she had actually been asleep to be woken, froze in her bed expecting to be raped. Kate's parents had made the mistake of running through the first time but, when you're waking from a nightmare of being raped, figures in low light to unfocused eyes are threats and she had lashed out at them. They learned that they just had to leave their baby girl to suffer as they would only cause more harm by trying to comfort her.

Early in the morning, while her father, Roger, stayed at home to guard them, Kate's mother Jessica left to go to her dressmakers shop and collect some garments to work on from home. Her husband was a carpenter so couldn't bring his work home and, as they had decided last night, Amy may not cope with a lone man in the house. It was mid-morning before she heard movement from upstairs and, given it had been quiet for nearly four hours, she hoped that meant the girls had gotten some sleep. She made sure to make her approach known as she went up to see them and Kate met her in the hall with a big hug, glad yesterday had been real. With a little coaxing from Kate, Amy came downstairs to have breakfast and, though neither girl could manage much, they were both thankful for fresh, tasty food.

Now awake and not wanting to be idle, Kate helped her mother with her work while Amy watched the two. Sadly, after only twenty minutes, Kate's weakened condition was getting to her as her body was aching from the effort and her mind felt fuzzy, she could barely hold a needle, never mind thread it. With another small bite to eat, Kate returned to her bedroom with Amy to rest while her mother finished off the project Kate had suggested to hide their scars.

Things were quiet upstairs for a while but eventually her worry grew too great and Jessica had to go up to check on them, again making her approach heard. Thankfully everything was alright, though she had woken her daughter, and took the opportunity to give them their completed chokers.

It was a little after one in the afternoon when there was an excited knock at the door and Jessica knew exactly who would be there. "Hi girls," she said as she opened the door.

"Is she home?" asked three voices in unison, in both timing and excitement.

"She is," answered Jessica sternly to calm them down. "I know she'll want to see you three but before I let you in, I need you to know that she has gone through something truly horrible and I need you all to swear to me you will respect her wishes." She got a clamour if immediate agreements. "You also need to know she's not alone, the people who… who took her also took another girl and we've taken her in. She's… suffered, even more than Kate so please be respectful of her. Understood?" She got another three-voiced agreement but this was subdued as it seemed to hit them how bad the last five and a half months had been for their friend. "Go on up," she finished with as she stepped aside.

The three girls, with their excitement quashed, made their way upstairs and knocked on Kate's bedroom door. "It's us," the three called. There were footsteps, the key turning in the lock and then Kate exploded from the room, throwing her arms around her friends and squealing in delight.

"It's so good to see you," she said after she'd squealed enough and let go. "Before anything else," she continued as she saw them eyeing Amy over her shoulder, "this is my sister Amy." She walked backwards into the room, using herself as a barrier to stop her touchy-feely friends going to hug Amy who she knew wouldn't cope with it. "Amy," she said gently turning to her terrified sister, "these are my best friends in the world. It's okay, I trust them with my life so trust me when I say they're safe."

"I trust you," whispered Amy so only Kate could hear.

"This is Maria," her sister said, gesturing to the one on the left, a taller than average and very pretty blonde. "Lorena," she continued to the middle one, a more muscular looking girl with dark brown hair in a bob cut and wearing overalls. "And Gwen," she finished on the right with a lighter brown-haired girl who was wearing a waitress uniform. She assumed that they'd all been at work when they'd heard their friend was back and rushed over.

During the introductions, Amy had clung onto her sister, half hiding behind her but now something was expected of her. "H-hi," she managed to get out.

"It's really nice to meet you," said Maria with a small curtsy, hoping that might help them all seem less threatening to the girl who was clearly afraid.

"Yeah," added Gwen, unsure of how to interact with someone who's scared of you.

"We're friendly, I promise," finished Lorena, wishing she'd changed out of her work clothes before coming over.

Kate turned to Amy, shutting her friends out. "Are you alright with them staying a little?"

"I'll try," whispered Amy.

As Kate turned away, her three friends saw how painfully thin she and Amy were with her ribs visible through her dress and, as she turned back to them, how gaunt her face looked compared to the round face they'd always known. Maria, the only one of the group to truly care about hair, also saw how dry and lifeless Kate's glossy brown hair had become and that Amy's blonde hair could be mistaken for straw.

"Grab a seat," suggested Kate as she threw the pillows off her bed.

With a pillow each, four sat down in a circle with Amy, who couldn't let go of Kate, kneeling slightly behind her, clinging to her sleeve the entire time.

"Your room hasn't changed," observed Gwen for something to say.

"It's so nice to be back. My bed's so comfy and I missed my clothes." There was a long pause as no one else knew what to say. "So, what are you girls doing now, how did your exams go?"

"All As and Bs," declared Maria proudly.

"Seriously?" questioned Kate. "That's awesome. Did your parents stick to your deal?"

"Yep," confirmed Maria, sitting up straight with her ample chest thrust out in pride, "You are talking to a professional singer. I'm working with a band right now, just touring round taverns and such but we're playing on stage at the winter festival next month."

"That's so cool," gushed Kate.

"She's been talking about that for weeks," teased Lorena.

"It's big news," countered Maria, "how can I not keep talking about the biggest thing in my life?"

"She's a seriously good singer but her parents wouldn't let her try to do it professionally if she didn't have good grades to fall back on," explained Kate to Amy. "She'll probably end up as a lead in operas on a massive stage in Windmire. Can you sing a little for her?"

"Of course," agreed Maria instantly.

"Hey, don't get her started this early," protested Gwen.

"Cheeky," accused Maria who lightly smacked Lorena on the arm, who passed it on to chuckles from all but Amy.

Maria sang a couple of verses from one of her favourite songs and, for the first time, Amy made eye contact with her but then quickly buried her face in Kate's shoulder.

"Good, right?" asked Kate of her sister.

"Ah-huh," mumbled Amy, only now daring to look up again.

"Lorena?" asked Kate. "With our dads I guess," she said, gesturing to the overalls.

"Yeah. Mine and her's dads own a carpentry business," she explained to Amy in case she didn't know. "I like working with wood," she went on, hoping that sharing with Amy would help the girl warm up to them all, "the feeling of making something with your own hands is just the best. They're not letting me do any of the big stuff unsupervised, but they know I'm fine making furniture."

"Oh, and that wooden doll on my windowsill, she made it," added Kate as Amy had been looking at yesterday.

"Gwennie?"

"Waitressing," admitted Gwen who had no idea what she wanted to do with her life.

"The world'll always needs waitresses," pointed out Lorena.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's really a whole-life kinda job. Wish I knew what I wanted like you two do."

"You're smart, I'm sure there'll be something," said Kate.

"Why not push further in waitressing, work your way up and end up as a hotel manager," suggested Maria. "That's not a bad job. Plus, you'd be in charge of booking the entertainment and could get me some work."

"I think by the time I'm managing something, you'd be way out of my price range, Miss Diva."

"It's a nice thought but there's loads of talented singers who never get discovered and play in taverns all their lives. Promise you'll help a friend?"

"Always," agreed Gwen. "If I end up as a hotel manager anyway, can't think a chocolatier could book you."

"Could give us free chocolate then," suggested Lorena.

"Whatever job I end up with, it shouldn't just be to give you people freebies," protested Gwen but her annoyance, part real and part joking, was interrupted by Kate's laughter.

"I've missed you girls so much."

"What about you?" asked Maria. "You missed the end of school so are you going to repeat it?"

"Nah, I was always just going to be a seamstress and work with my mom so I can't think I'll need to."

"What about you Amy?" asked Gwen. "What's your plans for the future?"

"I didn't think I had one," said Amy quietly but loud enough for the others to hear.

Realising she'd put her foot in her mouth, Gwen tried to move on and found herself focused on their chokers, each a strip of black cloth with a button at the front featuring a bird design on Kate's and a cat's face on Amy's. "I like your chokers, they look good on you," she said more to Kate than Amy as she'd never seen her wear one before.

"Well, we sort of have to wear them to… to cover the scars," said Kate, feeling herself choking up.

The girls could feel the blush coming from Gwen as her record streak for poor conversation marched on.

"Can I tell them?" Kate asked Amy. "They're my best friends and I would need to tell them eventually." She got a nod and turned back her friends, unfastening her choker.

The three girls gasped in horror as Kate's scarred and scabbed neck was revealed. None knew what to say.

"I was… was taken to this house," began Kate, already feeling her control slipping. "They took me to the basement and chained me to the wall," she said rubbing her neck. "Amy was already there and, and we…" she stopped to fight back the sobs that were threatening to erupt. "Men would come and, and they would rape u-us," she wailed, turning and clinging to Amy as her sister had been clinging to her and howling into her shoulder.

Maria, always the first to hug someone who's upset, made to go to her stricken friend but Lorena grabbed her and held her back. This wasn't for them. The three sat crying in silence, knowing they couldn't possibly understand what their friend had been through and that only her sister could. Through their tears, they could see Kate's chest heaving with her sobs but also that Amy was utterly still, barely even breathing and certainly not crying. The three realised this was how she had coped, she simply stopped existing.

It took some time for Kate to cry herself out but when she regained control of herself again, she could feel how exhausted she was, her body shaking at the effort of crying. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, turning back to her friend and finding them all crying too.

"It's not your fa-ault," wailed Lorena who would usually try to stay strong but was always the worst when she got started.

"None of it's your fault," said Maria who had a little more control of her breathing as a singer.

"It ends well," croaked Gwen, looking for the one positive thing in her friend's horrific experience, "you escaped."

"We didn't," corrected Kate, "an angel saved us."

"An angel?" questioned Lorena, who'd never been religious.

"Our guardian angel," said Amy, surprising all four of them.

"She'd came to kill our captors and she found us and brought us home. She saved us but we don't even know her name."

"Even if your guardian angel is still watching over you," began Maria, "I hope you know we're here for you, both of you, in any way you need us."

Amy looked up to see the blonde looking right at her and smiling, causing her to bury her face again in Kate's shoulder.

"I promise I'm not a threat," she said to Amy. Seeing a way to defuse things, she spun round to lie on her back in the middle of the circle with her arms and legs in the air, having clamped her skirt between her legs.

"What are you doing?" asked Gwen.

"Showing I'm not a threat," explained Maria as Amy now looked up to see what was going on.

"I think that's how cats do it," suggested Lorena.

Maria gave a realistic meow and batted at the air with her front left paw and was rewarded with the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen; Amy smiled and laughed. She felt her heart stumble over itself for several beats at the cutest smile and most adorable, if brief, laugh she'd ever heard. She'd known she liked girls since she was fourteen and she'd had a couple of crushes but this, this was something much bigger than those little infatuations. She was snapped out of the lovestruck daze as both Lorena and Gwen rose from their seats and lunged onto her. "Heavy," she groaned.

"Catpile!" shouted Kate and leapt on top of both.

"Help me, Amy," cried Maria, "splash some water on them." This brought out another cute smile but Amy held her distance. "But seriously, get off you three, you're heavy."

"No I'm not," protested Kate, trying to make light of her malnourished condition.

"So heavy," moaned Maria as the other two got off her and she could sit up. "You have such a cute smile," she said to Amy. "I hope we get to see it again."

Amy, again clinging to Kate now she'd had returned to her seat, looked Maria in the eyes. "I want that too," she said quietly, knowing she had promised her angel she would try to heal and that these girls might be able to help her.

"You're looking kinda tired," observed Lorena at seeing Kate's strained smile and the shaking in her arms. "After all you've been through, you can tell us to go and let you rest."

"I'm fine," insisted Kate who didn't want her friends to leave. "Alright, I'm exhausted," she admitted, "give me five more minutes."

"Five minutes then you go and sleep, alright?"

"You okay for five minutes?" she asked Amy who nodded. "Deal."

For the remaining five minutes, the four talkative girls chatted about the others from the school and what they were doing, explaining to Amy about the town and what she'd need to go and see once she was strong enough. About seven minutes later, Lorena insisted they should leave and, having left Amy with the key to lock herself in the bedroom, Kate saw her friends to the front door.

"Do you want to see us tomorrow?" asked Gwen as they stood on the doorstep.

"Of course. I just think, for Amy's sake, it might be better one at a time."

"That's a good idea," agreed Lorena. "We'll work out a schedule so you get at least one visitor every day."

"You girls are the best," said Kate going for a group hug.

"Alright, someone'll see you tomorrow," said Lorena before trying to get the others to leave to give Kate some rest.

"I need a word with you," said Kate to Maria. "You two can go."

"Rest up," said Lorena.

"See you soon," added Gwen as the two headed off.

"You have a crush on Amy," accused Kate once they were alone.

"Yeah," admitted Maria.

"You know you can't do anything about that, right?"

"Of course I know that. After all you've been through, I'd be a monster to try and romance her. I do like her and if there's ever a day when she's strong enough to think of love, I'll tell her, but until then, all I want is to be there for her, same as you."

"So long as that's clear," said the protective sister. "She needs kindness more than love right now and I know you'll be really good for her recovery."

"Thanks, now go and rest."

"Will do. Now catch up with Lorena and Gwen, don't walk alone," she said earnestly.

"See you soon," said Maria as she turned and jogged after her other friends.

Having watched Maria until she was out of sight, Kate shut the door, locked it and turned towards the stairs but couldn't move. The empty hall in front of her seemed so much bigger than it ever had, the doorways and shadows seemed threatening and her skin was crawling as if there was someone behind her but she couldn't turn round to see she was alone. "Mom!" she cried. After a clatter from her mother's sewing room at the back of the house, a symbol of safety appeared in the hall at speed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing her daughter alone and distraught, tears streaming down her face and shaking uncontrollably.

Kate ran for safety, throwing her arms around her mother and sobbing into her shoulder.

"It's okay," cooed her mother, "I've got you, you're totally safe." She held her daughter tight and stroked her hair, soothing her worries. "What happened?" she asked after Kate had calmed down a little.

"I don't know," said Kate as she managed to stand up and look at her mother. "I was alone and I panicked."

"It's alright. After all you've been through, it's understandable. You know," she said, wiping away her baby girl's tears, "you don't have to act strong for us. Dad and I can be your strength."

"But I have to be strong for Amy," protested Kate. "She needs me."

"I know, but you can lean on us too."

"Thanks mom," said Kate with a hug. "Can you take me upstairs?"

"Do you want to hold my hand?" asked Jessica.

"I'm not a baby," chuckled Kate but took her mother's hand anyway and walked upstairs with her.

"I'm right downstairs if you need me, just shout and I'll come running," reminded her mother.

"Thanks," said Kate one final time before letting go of her and knocking on her bedroom door. "It's me and mom, she's not coming in."

After a few seconds, they heard the key turn and waited a few more for Amy to retreat, as agreed, before Kate entered. Amy was standing in the far corner and stayed there until the door was closed and locked. A locked door had been their tormentor for months but, when you hold the key, a locked door can be a great comfort.

"You did really well."

"You've been crying," accused Amy, advancing on her sister.

"I panicked a bit in the hall," admitted Kate. "I'm fine now, it was just because I was alone."

"Don't pretend you're alright when you're not, I can support you too."

"I panicked a lot in the hall," she said truthfully. "So long as someone I trust is there, I'll be fine."

"Alright," conceded Amy.

"Sorry about my friends coming here so soon. I had planned on introducing them at some point later on when we were both stronger."

"I know you wanted to see them."

"What did you think of them?"

"They… seem nice."

"Glad you liked them. They're going to keep visiting but only one a time to make it easier for you." She could see the relief in her sister's face. "I know you'll be great friends before long."

"I… want that too," agreed Amy. She'd lost her friends when her parents had been killed and she'd been moved around foster homes. Now, after so much suffering, she had the chance of a family and friends again. This was the recovery her angel wanted from her.

* * *

Over the coming weeks, the two survivor's recovery progressed well. They kept themselves occupied with Kate helping her mother and teaching Amy the basics so she could help out too. This exposure also helped her become a little more comfortable around the woman who had taken her in and, though she still called her Jessica instead of mom, she felt that she may be able to, one day.

Maria, Lorena and Gwen kept up their frequent visits, though keeping them short so as not to overwhelm Amy or tire them both out. The three had been very helpful for Amy who could now converse with each them without fear, but she would always stick close to Kate and didn't want to be left alone with anyone. Almost a month after her freedom, the first exception to that was Maria, who Amy had found to be the kindest of the group and the one most attuned to her emotions and seemed to know exactly where her limits were. When Kate had needed to go and help her mother with something, Amy had decided to stay in their room with only Maria and, although she was afraid, her friend had managed to put her at ease. Following this, Maria was the first Amy would go to and a week after, when her fellow blonde had been talking about hairstyles, she had asked if she wanted to style hers, having complimented her long hair previously. With a great deal of apprehension and perhaps regretting taking this step, Amy sat in front of the mirror with Kate next to her for support as Maria carefully styled her crush's hair, combing it out and trying out various positions of pony-tails and plaits, ensure she was coping all the way.

Their appetites had begun to regrow as well and, come a month after their rescue, both were now approaching a healthy weight again. With their appetites returning, it also meant they had more energy and, as Amy hadn't wanted to leave, they had spent their freedom indoors and it was now feeling somewhat stifling. Six weeks after being freed, Amy was feeling restless at being indoors and Kate was nearly bouncing of the walls trying to burn off all her extra energy after five months of exhaustion. It was decided it was time for them to go outside and, with their parents as a front and rear guard, the two left their home. For this first foray they were only walking up the road and back again to see how they would cope. Kate was a little nervous but coped well as it was her home and her street that she'd known all her life while Amy was scared and walked half behind her sister, clinging to her arm with one hand and grasping the back of her dress with the other, but otherwise managed without issue.

From there, the two got more exposure of being outdoors and around strangers with short forays into the world, be it accompanying their mother for groceries, going to visit their father and Lorena at work or visiting their friends' houses. Today, however, was the biggest test yet, they were going to the market with their friends. They were going early so there wouldn't be much in the way of a crowd, but it would be by far the most people they'd been exposed to. Kate was scared initially but, upon seeing all the stalls and the traders she'd known since she was a kid, she quickly reacclimatised. Amy could barely be classed as coping, she clung to her sister and peered over her shoulder or buried her face in it, but she refused to give up and went along with them. Maria, Lorena and Gwen spent most of their time making sure they were forming a barrier to stop anyone from touching either of them as even a light, accidental brush in passing would have Amy freezing.

They had been looking over the stalls for a little while and the crowd was starting to grow so it was decided it was time to leave. Only Maria had bought anything, a necklace she had saw and loved, but the first task of this trip had been achieved, now it was the second part. The girls walked Kate and Amy as far as two streets from their home and stopped at the junction.

"Are you sure of this?" asked Maria, looking to Amy who was clearly still scared.

"We can do it," stated Kate with confidence. "It's only two street away, we can do it."

"We'll stay here, just yell and we'll come running," assured Lorena.

"They'll be fine," insisted Gwen.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," repeated Kate as she turned towards home. The street she'd known was still the same, there was no threat here. She'd be fine. "Can you walk beside me?" she asked Amy who was still clinging to her back.

Amy wordlessly moved out to stand beside her, but still holding onto her arm.

"We'll see you girls tomorrow," said Kate as she took her first step towards home. "See?" She said to Amy. "The next left and we'll can see our house, no problems." Her own heart was racing but she needed to stay strong for Amy who was looking around, clearly looking for threats.

They had turned the corner when Amy's roving eyes, seeing everything as a possible threat, saw a face in the shadows that she knew could never be one. "This way," she ordered pulling Kate towards an alleyway between two houses.

Retreating down the ally, Beruka knew she had been spotted and was tempted to leave but remembered Camilla's words saying she should befriend them since she's so concerned about them. She wanted that too, she wanted to be able to talk with them and make sure they were doing alright without having to lip-read from the shadows, so she waited.

"Angel!" declared Amy at having caught up.

"It is you," said Kate. "I didn't think we'd ever get to see you again."

"I had not intended you to," clarified Beruka. "I'm glad to see you are doing so well. You look much healthier."

"Did you come to check up on us?" asked Amy.

"I have visited a few times to ensure your wellbeing."

"You have? Why didn't you come and see us?"

"I did not want to intrude on your lives," admitted Beruka who had feared her presence would only serve to remind them of how they met.

"We only have them thanks to you," pointed out Kate. "You have every right to intrude."

"We want you to, we want to know the angel that saved us."

"Why do you call me angel?" asked Beruka, quietly glad she was welcome in their lives.

"Our guardian angel," explained Amy.

"And you never told us your name," added Kate.

Beruka thought for a little as her attachment to these girls won over her profession detachment. "My name is Beruka."

"Um, would you like to come home with us? Mom really wants to meet you too and thank you. We could have tea?" Kate suggested.

"Very well," accepted Beruka.

"Come on," insisted Amy, taking Beruka's hand and leading her to their home.

Kate, astonished that Amy had let go of her, followed on, glad there was someone else in the world that her sister trusted implicitly.

"Mom," called Kate as they arrived back.

Jessica darted through from her workshop to check on her girls and found a third standing in her hall. "Were you alright?" she asked of her two girls.

"We coped," said Kate.

"I was scared the whole time, but I stayed," admitted Amy.

"And this is Beruka," explained Kate seeing her mother's concern, "our guardian angel."

Jessica dropped to her knees before the petite woman and took both her hands. "Thank you, thank you for bringing my baby back to me."

"I would never have left them there," stated Beruka, unsure why she was kneeling.

"We don't have much but is there anything I can give you or do for you as thanks?"

"I do not need anything."

"I'm a dressmaker, I could make you something?"

Seeing the woman felt indebted and would not be at ease until she had been able to do something for her, Beruka relented. "May I have some tea?"

"O-of course," stammered Jessica. "I'll go and put the kettle on. Girls, please take her into the living room."

As their mother ran off, likely to look out the good china, Kate and Amy led their angel into the living room.

"Have the chair," suggested Kate gesturing to the comfy chair rather than their old sofa.

"Thank you."

"Have you really been coming to check up on us?" asked Amy.

"This is my fourth visit," admitted Beruka.

"The day after you saved us," began Amy, "the magistrate was found dead after a mugging. One of the men who… who… he said he was a magistrate and that's why we'd never be free. Did you kill him?" She'd wanted to know the answer to this thought since she'd heard of his death.

"I did," admitted Beruka. "For someone in a position of power to use that position to commit such horrific acts was not someone I could allow to live. I'm working my way through the rest on the list of 'clients'," she added with venom on the last word.

"Not just out guardian angel, but our angel of vengeance," said Amy with glee.

"It's good to know those monsters aren't still free and… tormenting other girls," added Kate more sombrely and a little concerned at how excited Amy was about it.

Beruka could see that while both girls had come on so far, neither could casually say aloud anything about what happened to them.

"I've a question I want to ask too," continued Kate. "You said you were sent to kill the two monsters who took us and didn't know we were there. Why?"

Beruka looked at the floor, unsure if she could or should tell them, Lady Camilla hadn't forbidden her from talking about the mission in general, only that Jenny should never know of Kate of and Amy. "They were the parents of a maid who works for my employer. My employer had recently grown close to her and learned that they had worked her as a prostitute from the age of twelve until she ran away at fifteen." She could see the shock on the girls faces.

"They did that to their own daughter?" questioned Kate, utterly horrified that parents could ever do such a thing.

"Is she okay?" asked Amy.

"She is safe with my employer," confirmed Beruka. "Safe and happy."

"Can we meet her?"

"She does not know about you, all she was told of my mission was that her parents are dead."

"Why not?" questioned Kate, wondering why their existence would be denied.

"Because she would blame herself for you being taken."

"How could that ever be her fault?" questioned Amy, angry at the mere suggestion. Kate took her hand to calm her.

"My employer believes that if she were to find out about you, she would wish she had remained enslaved to them to spare your suffering. The guilt towards your suffering that her freedom caused would hurt her for all her life."

"I… I understand," conceded Amy.

"Me too," added Kate. "If she ever does finds out about us, please make it clear she has no blame at all in this."

"I will."

Having been waiting on the other side of the door for this rather dark conversation to end, Jessica came in with a tray containing the teapot and four of her best cups along with a small selection of baked treats that she'd thankfully had. "Here we are."

The four women talked for a while, though it was mostly Beruka happily listening as the others talked about the girls' lives. She was glad to be able to sit here and speak with them as her brief observations of them could never give her all she wanted to know.

* * *

It was almost two hours later when Beruka was preparing to leave for her long flight back home but there was something she had to leave first. "I would like to leave you my address," she said to the mother and daughters.

"Of course, let me grab my address book," said Jessica as she darted out to receive it.

"If anything ever happens to you," explained Beruka as she took the book and the pencil, "I want you to contact me immediately and I'll be here as soon as possible."

"That's very kind of you," said Jessica, noting that the address was a town far to the north.

"Use the fastest messenger service you can, I'll pay for it on receipt."

"You really are our guardian angel," observed Kate.

"Can we write to you even if it isn't an emergency?" asked Amy.

"Of course, but I plan to continue visiting regularly so you don't need to spend money on postage." The delighted smiles on the girls faces at this news brought out one of her own.

"It's a long flight for you isn't it?" asked Jessica and got a nod. "Then stay for longer, we'll gladly put you up for a few nights."

"Very well," accepted Beruka, her heart beating faster at such kindness. It was a tiring event to check up on the girls as it took a full winter's day to fly each way. "I shall send a letter if I plan to visit but the weather will play a factor in when I can come."

"Don't risk flying in bad weather just to see us," insisted Kate.

"I won't," assured Beruka, feeling a warm glow that they worry about her too. She picked up her things and the pack of treats Jessica has prepared for her journey, before all three escorted her to the door. As she turned to say her goodbyes, Amy clamped her arms around her.

"Fly safe," she said quietly at her angel's departure.

"And we look forward to seeing you again," added Kate joining the hug.

"Me too," said Beruka softly.

"Once again, thank you for everything you've done for us," said Jessica. "You're welcome any time."

"Thank you. Goodbye." She opened the door and headed off to where she'd left her wyvern, ready for the long, lonely flight home.

* * *

Since receiving the news of her parents' deaths, Jenny had been feeling freer and happier than ever before in her life. This had been noticed by her friends and fellow maids but they attributed it to her friendship with Camilla, the full nature of which was not a secret. During these weeks of great happiness, a little niggle had appeared at the back of her mind and it had been growing, eroding her happiness as it did so. She'd been having bad dreams that had now evolved into nightmares, of herself and other, faceless girls being held by her parents. She knew the cause of this, she'd been trying to deny it all this time, but she couldn't, only the truth could end this. It was over two months after gladly becoming an orphan that she confronted Camilla in the living room.

"All finished work?" asked Camilla she entered, hoping for an enjoyable evening with her.

"I need to know the truth," declared Jenny and could see the immediate worry on Camilla. "I asked if my parents took anyone else and you said no. You lied, didn't you?"

Camilla stood and took both of Jenny's hand in her own. "Only to spare you," she confessed.

"They did take someone," clarified Jenny, feeling herself beginning to crumble as the truth hit her.

"After Beruka did the deed, she found two girls chained in the basement," said Camilla, knowing how much this would hurt her.

Jenny's chest felt so tight, so tight she was struggling to breath as her vision blurring with the tears in her eyes. "I did that to them," she gasped.

"No!" roared Camilla, grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her upright to look her in the eyes, the shock snapping Jenny out of her crippling anxiety. "You are not to blame for anything those monsters did, not to you and not to the two girls." She then held Jenny in close, holding her tenderly. "You are innocent, you're such a wonderful girl and you are not responsible for any of it. I'm not letting you go until you realise that."

Jenny didn't want to be let go, she clung to Camilla as she gently cried at the horror of the truth.

"Let it out," encouraged Camilla. "They're safe now, they're recovering well."

"That's where Beruka keeps going, isn't it?" asked Jenny, looking up. She hadn't known Beruka to take leave like that until after that mission.

"It is," confirmed Camilla, wiping away Jenny's tears. "She's very protective of those two, I think she's loves them like her little sisters."

"Do they know about me?"

"Beruka told them on her last visit."

"Would they want to meet me?"

Camilla smiled to try and cheer up her red-eyed friend. "They do. They also told Beruka to tell you that none of what happened to them is your fault. They see you as a victim and a survivor, the same as them."

"Can… can Beruka arrange for us to meet?"

"I'm sure she'll be delighted to. May I ask why you want to meet them?"

Truthfully, she knew it was mainly to apologise for her parents, but she knew she couldn't say that. "To make sure they're doing alright. We've been through the same thing, I guess I feel like we're supposed to be friends."

"Well, everything I've heard of them from Beruka would suggest you'll get on famously. May I come with you?"

"Yes please. I wouldn't want to go without you," admitted Jenny.

"I'll always be by your side when need me," promised Camilla as she leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Now, I say we make ourselves a nice snack. How does that sound?" she suggested as a method to keep Jenny's mind off those thoughts. She had been thinking about asking for sex tonight but that was out of the question now.

Camilla made sure to keep Jenny's mind occupied that evening. She gathered up Beruka, Severa and Liv to keep the evening lively with more conversation, some games and, of course, heaping attention on Liv. She was a year old now and had taken her first teetering steps unsupported last month when her father had arrived unexpectedly and she had gone to walk to him, so there was a lot of time spent encouraging her to practise. Beyond the handful of words she could now say, she would babble along with conversations, doing her best to copy the speaker and often distracting them with her cuteness as she did so. Time spent with friends and an adorable child is a very good way to lift the spirits.

* * *

Camilla drafted a letter the following day to ask Kate and Amy if they would accept their visit and suggested a date for it, signing it merely 'Beruka's employer'. She received a reply two days later, paying on receipt due to using an expensive express messenger service, saying they would be delighted to receive them.

As Jenny had only been for short flights with Camilla before, they decided doing the full ten hours in one go would be a bit much so left the day before and made frequent stops. The three spent the night in a hotel in a town that would leave only one hour flying to their meeting the next day.

Jenny was rather nervous about meeting them and wanted to make a good impression so had brought the nice, and expensive, dress Camilla had bought her on their first shopping trip together. She had bathed and dressed before Camilla applied a little make up for her. She was perfectly capable of doing it herself but she always found that having Camilla pamper her like that with her gentle touch and her warm breathe so close was very relaxing, she had once fallen asleep when they were preparing to go out dancing, and it was just what she needed to calm her down before the last leg of the journey.

On arrival at the livery yard Beruka used on her visits, Camilla first sorted Jenny's hair before changing out of her armour, which she has to wear to fly any great distance due to the sitting position causing strain on her back and it needed the help, and into the cute purple dress and low heels she'd brought. With Camilla changed and her hair sorted, Beruka led them to their destination with Camilla chatting the whole way to keep Jenny's mood up.

As they arrived at the house and Beruka made to knock, Camilla took Jenny's hand. "You'll be alright. I'm here," she said softly and felt Jenny squeezing her hand.

After a few seconds, footsteps and then the key turning could be heard before the door opened to reveal Kate and Amy, both wearing cute dresses having clearly thought the same as Jenny about making a good impression, with their parents standing a few paces behind them, clearly letting them take the lead in meeting their fellow survivor.

"Welcome," said Kate, taking in Beruka, the girl about the same age as her and Amy who was presumably Jenny and the stunning goddess of a woman behind them both who was easily six feet tall and who's short sleeved dress showed off how muscular she was.

"This is Kate and Amy," introduced Beruka. "Kate, Amy, this is Jenny and our employer, Cammy." Camilla had wanted to hide her identity so had adopted the nickname Selkie had often used for her before being told to call her mom.

"It's really nice to meet you both," said Kate, pulling her eyes away from the goddess. "Please come in."

"These are their parents Jessica and Roger," continued Beruka as they entered.

"Pleased to meet you," said Jessica with a curtsy. She wasn't sure why, but Cammy seemed like a woman that should be shown respect. She also had trouble not checking her out as her body was perfection and there was a strong urge to touch her.

"It's an honour to have you here," added Roger, bowing and having the same struggle as his wife, each knowing the other was as into her as they were. Such thoughts are not for this setting of course, so they were put aside.

"A pleasure," assured Camilla, aware of the eyes upon her. "We've brought some treats from a splendid bakery near our home."

"That is very kind," gushed Jessica, aware she wasn't hiding her attraction well. "We have some things prepared too. Please let me go and-"

"Nonsense, I'll give you a hand," cut in Camilla. "Let's leave the little ones to talk."

With the three adults gone, the three children and Beruka, an adult but slightly smaller than the teenagers, stood in slightly awkward silence.

"Beruka told me about you," said Jenny. "I'm glad to see you're looking so well after… after it all."

"You too, you look great," replied Kate, glad there was a topic filling the silence. "I love your short hair, it's really cute."

"Thanks, Camilla says the same," said Jenny, running a hand through her pixie cut and failing to see Beruka trying to warn her non-verbally about using the wrong name. "I'm really sorry abo-"

"No!" barked Amy. "Don't you dare apologise for what your parents did."

"I know but… but if I hadn't ran away then…"

"Are you okay with hugging?" asked Kate.

"Yes," replied Jenny who found herself enveloped in Kate's arms.

"You did nothing wrong, even if you hadn't saved yourself, they may have taken us or other girls anyway," added Amy, unable to hug her but placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm still sorry as human being for what you had to go through," affirmed Jenny as Kate let her go.

"You went through worse," retorted Amy.

"No I didn't, I was never kept locked up like you or starved."

"But it was your parents doing the same awful things to you. The two people on earth who are meant to love you more than anyone and protect you from harm were the ones hurting you all your life. That's much worse than our few months."

"I'd never thought of it like that," admitted Jenny. "Anyway, I'm sure well agree they were monsters and deserved to die."

"Agreed," answered Kate and Amy in unison.

"I'm so glad I had sex with Camilla," said Jenny, about to continue to explain how she got the chance to have them killed.

"You what?" blurted out Kate.

"Did you want it?" questioned Amy who couldn't believe anyone who'd suffered as they had would ever want that torture again.

"I did, I really did. She was the first person I was ever aroused by, the first I started thinking about like that and the first I knew I wanted to be with her."

"You want it?" continued Amy.

"I know how you feel about it," assured Jenny. "That sex is some awful thing that you hope to never experience again. That's what I felt before Camilla but someday you'll meet someone you really like and you'll want to be close with them, touch them, hold them, make love to them. When you want it and they want it, it's the most amazing thing ever." Neither looked very convinced at this possibility. "You hated every orgasm and some awful man claiming that meant you wanted him all along, right?" she asked the two and got confirmation. "When it's something given by someone you love, who's showered you with affection and your body wants them and what they can give, an orgasm is the best feeling you'll ever have. It's pure, all-encompassing bliss."

"Really?" asked Kate.

"Yes. It often feels like I'm trapped when I'm with Camilla just because she's so big and strong but I like her so much that being trapped by her actually makes me feel safer. Just being in her arms makes the world go away," she said dreamily.

"Do you love her?" asked Kate.

"I think I do," admitted Jenny for the first time with a glance to Beruka who would likely tell Camilla all this. "We can't be a couple though, we have totally different standing standings in life, I'm a former slave and she's a princess." She was then puzzled by the anger in Beruka's expression and the shock on Kate and Amy.

"A what?" asked Kate.

Only now did she realise what she'd done. "I mean that, that she's just so much, um, better, you know?"

"She is Princess Camilla of Nohr," clarified Beruka, knowing there was no way out. "I am her retainer and Jenny is a maid at her country mansion."

"You work for the princess?" questioned Kate of Beruka, her excitement rising.

"Yes. We were not supposed to tell you who she was though," she said with an eye to the embarrassed maid.

"Please don't tell her I love her, I know it's so inappropriate."

"I won't tell her," promised Beruka and saw the relief. "You should tell her."

"I can't, she's a princess and…" she then wondered why Beruka would encourage her to do that. Beruka certainly wouldn't be trying to make a fool of her. "Does she like me?"

"I… I am not good at reading people's emotions, but her affection for you is clear, even to me."

"If you like her, tell her," encourage Kate thinking about what she knew of romance from her parents and books. "The uncertainty is the always said to be worse than rejection."

Amy had been quiet as she was still struggling with Jenny's assertion that, one day, she may want sex with someone she likes. Kate's last words also made her realise that she was being cruel to someone who liked her and she needed to talk with her.

"What was I saying?" asked Jenny. "Oh, I was glad I sex with her because it was that that let her figure out I had something bad in my past and when I told her, she offered to have my parents killed which led Beruka to you."

"So sex saved us," chuckled Kate at the irony.

"Beruka saved you," said Jenny, moments ahead of Amy.

"I hope you're right," said Amy, "that we can still love."

"I know you will," assured Jenny. "It just takes time and finding someone special. If you ever want to talk to someone who's been through the same thing, please feel free to write to me."

"I knew we'd like you," said Kate going for another hug.

"I'm glad to have met you," added Amy, keeping her distance.

"Let's help the adults prepare," suggested Kate and led them through.

* * *

Having left the little ones to talk, Roger, Jessica and Camilla had gone to prepare some drinks and snacks for them. They'd talked about their girls as they had done so but, when Camilla had gone to place a tray of snacks on the living room table, Roger pulled Jessica away from the door.

"I think that's Princess Camilla," he hissed.

"What?" she squeaked. "How do you know?"

"Remember? I saw her once and you don't forget a body like that."

"Oh, don't you?" questioned Camilla from the door.

"I didn't, um…" he began but couldn't continue in the aura of authority that was emanating Camilla as she stood tall with her arms folded, observing them.

"Well, no use denying," she admitted with a smile at seeing them both so worried. "I am, Beruka is my retainer."

"We're so sorry for our conduct, milady," began Jessica with another curtsy.

"It's fine, I assure you. I am here to support Jenny, I am nothing but her friend today."

There was giggling at the understatement of their relationship from behind from Kate and Jenny behind her but the girls felt it would be better not to make the reason known.

"Can we help?" asked Kate.

With seven people, everything was taken through swiftly and they settled in the living room to talk. With Camilla's true self being known, there was a lot of questions about her she tried her best to make the day about the girls.

Later in the day, Maria, Lorena and Gwen arrived, as arranged, to meet them and to thank them for returning their best friend and giving them a new friend.

* * *

Camilla, Beruka and Jenny left shortly before dinner time, feeling that would too much of an imposition and flew back to the hotel they'd stayed at the previous night, ready for the journey tomorrow. Lorena and Gwen had to go home for dinner but Maria's parents were away for the day so she stayed for dinner then went up to Kate and Amy's room with them.

It had only been about twenty minutes since dinner, during which they'd talked mainly about Camilla and Jenny, when Kate was already feeling a little thirsty. "I'm going to get some juice, you coming?"

"Actually, we could stay here, if that's alright?" asked Amy.

"Sure, back in a bit."

"I'm glad you're so comfortable with me," said Maria, who'd immediately sat cross-legged with her arms folded in her lap, a position she believed the least threatening as it requires a few seconds to get up from.

"Do you have a crush on me?" asked Amy, deciding to end Maria's uncertainty.

"I do," she admitted. "I would never act on it, I know you wouldn't want that."

"Well, Jenny said that, given time, I'll probably find someone I like and want to do things with."

Maria just sat listening.

"I really can't even think about dating or… or more than that but if there's ever a point where I do want to date and you still like me and you're single, I'll ask you out."

"Do you even like girls?" asked Maria, feeling Amy was just trying to say something nice for her.

"I don't know," admitted Amy, "but we could find out? You… you mean more to me than Lorena and Gwen."

"I would love to take you on a date, when you're ready," confirmed Maria.

"Don't wait for me though," insisted Amy. "You're amazing and so pretty so I'm sure you'll easily find a girl you really like who likes you back. Don't ignore her because there's a chance I might ever want to date."

"Understood. I really do like you."

As she tried to marshal her courage, Amy took a series of progressively deeper breathes. "I want a hug," she demanded, pushing herself up from the cushion on the floor to stand on her knees with her arms out ready.

Maria uncrossed her legs and got up, shuffling forward on her knees and carefully moved into Amy, making sure to take it slowly and trying to keep contact to a minimum. As she placed her arms around her, the tension in her crush's body was evident but she hugged her back, holding surprisingly tight.

"I like you too," whispered Amy. "I just don't know how much." It would be a long time before it became clear.

...

 _Author's note: I know this was a huge departure from anything that's came before, even in the plot focused chapters, so I hope it didn't cause any discomfort. Chapter 25 started with the thought of wanting Camilla and Severa to hook up, everything else, including Jenny and her backstory, was made during dreams and day-dreams with the dark ending of Beruka's mission growing to the point of being it's own chapter. I hope I've done justice to the girls and what they've suffered. We will be back to check on them in a later chapter._


End file.
